All of Me
by Heart of Genovia
Summary: Continuing to follow the journey of Clarisse and Joseph after their surprise wedding at the end of the second movie and beyond. AU obviously ;) and a follow up sequel to You and I (which of course is a sequel to Love is Blind.)
1. She Done It For You

_Wow, thank you all so so much for the feedback on the last chapter of You and I :) as you will all know, this is the follow up sequel and I hope all you amazing people who followed Love is Blind and You and I will continue to follow this story and their journey of finally being together. I still have lots of ideas for this Clarisse and Joseph and look forward to writing them out for you :)_

 _Please enjoy and remember to let me know what you think? It'll be much appreciated :) thank you._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Sunday 10th July 2005.**

After some beautiful time away together at the summer lodge celebrating their surprise marriage, husband and wife returned to the palace this morning and as Joseph went off to help the security team, Clarisse made her way to her office to check through the post that had been left for her while waiting for her granddaughter to return.

Coming in through the main door a short time later and seeing her grandmothers office door was open, Mia looked up at her uncle. "Uh, that wasn't open when we left, was it?" She asked and made her way over to the door.

"No, it wasn't," Pierre said shaking his head as he followed her.

Reaching the door, she put her hand out for the handle to close it back up when she spotted her grandmother stood at her desk with her back to them "grandma?" She said in surprise and watched as she turned slightly to look over at her.

"Ahh, here you are," she smiled and looked back down at the post in her hands.

"Yes, we just got back from church, but what are you doing back here so soon," Mia asked as she walked over to her and kissed her cheek "you're meant to be on your honeymoon," she teased as Pierre came in through the door.

"Oh, darling, there's still lots of work that needs to be done, it doesn't stop just because I got married, you know?" She said and smiled while turning to her "we have a coronation to prepare for."

"Hello, mom," Pierre smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hello darling," she smiled up at him then at her granddaughter.

"Okay, so did you enjoy your mini honeymoon then?" Mia asked.

"Yes, yes we did," Clarisse smiled at the thought of the last two days and nodded as she looked back down at the post in her hands "we decided whilst we were there that we are going to plan a longer honeymoon after the coronation."

"Aww okay, well at least you won't have to worry about this place or rush back to get back to work," Mia smiled as her grandmother nodded.

"That's exactly what I said," she smiled "anyway, how was church this morning?"

"It was lovely, you were missed though," Mia smiled, averting her gaze to the bruise on her grandmothers lip "what happened to your lip, grandma?"

"Oh, you don't want to know," Clarisse said with a shake of her head as she smiled cheekily.

"Ew," Mia exclaimed as she suddenly realised how she had got the bruise.

Laughing, Clarisse shook her head "oh darling, you do make me laugh," she smiled at her "anyway, I did come back earlier today for another reason. Would you please join me out in the garden for tea? We need to have a talk about something?" She asked.

"Oh, am I in trouble or something?" Mia asked and watched as her grandmother shook her head.

"No, it's nothing like that,"

"Oh okay that's good to know," Mia smiled and nodded "can I go and get changed out of my church clothes first?"

"Of course you can," Clarisse smiled and watched as Mia leant closer, kissing her cheek once again "I'll wait here, come and get me when you're finished."

"I will," nodded Mia as she walked out of the office.

"Is that thee talk?" Pierre asked and watched as Clarisse nodded before looking up at him.

"Yes, it's thee talk." She said and looked across the room "I thought I better do it today while I have a chance too."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked, watching her.

"No, this is something that I must do on my own," Clarisse said and looked back up at him "thank you for the offer though."

"It's okay, I just hope she takes it better than her father did."

"Me too," Clarisse nodded "I know she will be upset at first, mad even but I'm hoping she will understand and don't do what her father did."

"Me too, but I'm sure she'll be fine," he nodded and looked around the office "where's Joe anyway?"

"Oh, he's helping Shades,"

"Didn't he retire on Friday?" Pierre asked and smirked as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, he did," she laughed "but he just wanted to make sure they were getting on okay."

"I see," Pierre nodded and stepped closer to her "well, I best go and get on with what I need to do."

"Okay, darling," Clarisse said and smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Send for me, if you need me," he smiled and made his way over to the door.

"I will," Clarisse said, watching him.

"Good luck," he said and smiled back over at her.

"Thank you," she smiled and watched as he disappeared out of sight. Letting out a sigh, she moved around her desk and sat down to continue going through her post.

Shortly after Mia returned to her office and they made their way out into the garden together. "So grandma, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mia asked as she sat down opposite her grandmother.

"Well, on Friday night you told me that you had your suspicions about me and Joseph for a while?" Clarisse said as she rested her arms either side her cup and saucer on the table.

"Yes," Mia nodded.

"Though it's obvious that you are happy for us, and have accepted us as being together, I wanted to ask you, how long do you think we have been together?"

"Uh I don't know, a couple years perhaps," Mia shrugged "I had my first suspicion when you were in San Francisco, when we first met properly. Though I didn't know you before that and it's hard to explain but something in you changed on that trip, something in you both changed."

"You are correct, something in us did change on that trip," Clarisse said as she looked down at her cup a moment before taking a deep breath and looked back up at her "but that wasn't the start of it, we have a long history together." She said softly and watched as her granddaughter sat open mouthed.

 ** _That Afternoon._**

"Oh Lilly, I'm so mad right now," Mia exclaimed as she walked into the guest room her best friend was staying in.

"Why are you mad, what's happened?" Lilly asked and watched her friend as she began pacing the floor.

"My grandmother has been lying to me, that's what's happened," Mia exclaimed and stopped a moment to fold her arms, before continuing to pace the floor "it's like deja vu all over again from when I first found out I was a princess, oddly enough we were in gardens then too." She said and shook her head slightly as she remembered that day.

"Oh, what has she been lying to you about?" Lilly asked and watched as she stopped and looked back at her.

"Her and Joe, they have a very long history together. Not only did they grow up together, which I knew about anyway, but they were each other's firsts."

"Wow, they do have a history," Lilly exclaimed in surprise.

"I know right, and get this they were even together for a few months when she was on a break from my grandfather, they were actually preparing to divorce each other but they ended up getting back together for the sake of my uncle and father, and she even cheated on him with Joseph, a few years after they did get back together."

"Oh,"

"Then after my grandfather died she and Joseph spent thirteen years in a secret relationship and was actually due to get married on the day my father died, he was driving her to Joe's house in Italy where they were going to be married when they got into the accident." Mia said and moved to sit down on the bed "I'm so angry with her for not telling me any of this before, or the fact that my grandfather had spent most of their marriage cheating on her."

"Oh, Mia," Lilly said softly as she moved closer to her.

Meanwhile, out in the gardens Joseph and Clarisse had been wondering around hand in hand silently for some time before Clarisse finally spoke. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Joseph said as he looked at her.

"She does," she said sadly while looking down at the floor as she placed her free hand on his arm "you didn't see her face when I told her everything."

"Well what you did tell her is a huge thing, so please give her time and she will soon come around." Joseph said as he looked on ahead.

"She can't understand why I didn't tell her before, and she is right I had plenty of opportunities too tell her, like when she first moved here last month and we were in the throne room after just finding out she had to marry to become Queen, we talked about arranged marriages and I had told her, her grandfather was my best friend and that we had grown fond of each other. I should have told her the truth then," Clarisse said and shook her head.

"Yes, but that was the truth," Joseph said as Clarisse looked up at him "when he passed away you were best friends, it was only over that next year that you realised what he really was and how much you meant to him."

"That's true," Clarisse nodded and looked on ahead "oh, I don't know, I think I have messed up."

Stopping, Joseph turned to her and cupped her face "you haven't messed up, she will come around eventually. You'll see."

"I hope you're right," she said sadly and they continued on their walk.

 ** _Later That Day._**

Standing in the library doorway, Joseph watched as Mia sat at the table going through the old photo albums. Slipping his hands in his pockets moment later, he finally stepped in the room and made his presence known. "What are you doing, princess?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Just going through the old albums, trying to figure out why my grandmother had lied to me," she said and looked back down at the album "why you both lied to me."

"Technically we didn't lie, we just never told you the truth but we didn't lie to you about it," Joseph said as he watched her look back up at him.

"You know I'm mad at you too, right?" She said and looked back down, studying the photo in the album of her grandmother with her head resting against her horses head.

"I know you are," he nodded and moved over to the shelves, looking for two albums in particular "and you have every right to be, but you know how it is Mia. Being a Royal, having to follow rule after rule, it was completely different for your grandmother." He said, finding the albums he was looking for.

"How so?" She asked, looking over at him as he slowly made his way back.

"Well, with you being born into royalty you are now free to be with anyone you like, you can date them in public, you can marry them in public. Your relationship has no need to be kept a secret, because you were born into royalty. The same goes for your grandmother and your grandfather, their whole marriage was public, they were happy and nothing had to be a secret, because he was of course the King," he said, placing the albums down on the table and opened one up.

"Right," Mia said, watching him.

"Even though I had warned her about the cheating the day before the wedding, your grandmother was still very happy in her marriage until she caught your grandfather with the other woman, on their anniversary of all days," he said and looked up at her and turned the album around before pushing it towards her "that's when things changed, Mia. She wanted to leave, she wanted to move on and be happy, be with someone that made her happy, someone that wouldn't do what your grandfather had done."

"Someone like you," Mia asked and watched as he nodded.

"She, as you know had filed for divorce and we were happy but she soon realised that if she went through with it then your father and uncle would lose everything. And so, she put her sons before herself, duty over love. She remained at the palace and continued to play happy families with your grandfather whenever they were out in public together, but behind closed doors there was no them."

"But they got back together," Mia asked and looked down at the album he had pushed towards her.

"Yes they did, and they remained together until he passed away. They did go through a rough patch, and yes we did spend the night together during that time but she told him, so he knew and they stayed together, for the boys. And it wasn't until after he passed away that she discovered that he had been having another affair, he, your grandfather wasn't very nice to your grandmother in the last few years of his life. He accused your grandmother of cheating, she wasn't of course but that didn't stop him from accusing her, when it was him who was cheating all the long."

"And then you got back together?" She asked, looking up at him as he nodded.

"Yes we did, and this is my point," he said and looked down at the album "we both loved each other a great deal, and we wanted to be together and we were. But in secret, because if anyone found out then she would lose everything and I mean everything."

"Because she wasn't a Royal by blood?" She asked.

"Yes, she could have stepped down after your grandfather died but she continued to rule until your father was ready to take over, sadly it was never to be. When your father passed away she fought hard to keep the crown where it should be, members of parliament wanted her to step down, because of course she was only Royal by marriage she had no rights. We did break up then and I moved back to Italy for a while, but when it came time to go and see you, she asked if I could accompany her and while we were there we reconciled. It wasn't something we planned on happening, but because it did it meant again keeping it a secret. Over time some people discovered the truth or had their suspicions, like yourself but luckily for us those who did know kept it to themselves because if it did get out,"

"Then she would have lost everything," Mia said and watched as Joseph nodded.

"Yes," he said "tell me something, what do you see when you look at the photos of her with your grandfather and your uncle when he was younger, before she found him on their anniversary?" He asked and watched as she looked down at the album, studying several photos "and what do you see when you look at the photos in the other album that were taken in the years after they had got back together?"

"Her smile was more genuine in the first album, much like how it is now when she's with you," Mia said as she looked back up at Joseph "in the others, it looks forced."

"Your grandmother, Mia, just wanted to be happy. She kept all this from you, for you, because if she didn't you wouldn't be here now preparing to become Queen next week." He said and watched as she looked back down at the photos "please think about what I have said, and think about what life your grandmother had."

Looking up, Mia watched as he nodded slightly before turning and walking out of the library. Looking back down at the photos, she flicked through the pages and began to cry. She never noticed the smile until he had pointed it out, she never realised that she had kept it from her, for her and all the anger she had felt since finding out the truth this afternoon just melted away.

 ** _That Evening._**

Hearing a knock on her suite door, Clarisse looked up from the book she was reading and sat up. "Come in," she called and placed the book down on the coffee table as the door opened and Mia appeared "Mia?"

"I wondered if you had a moment?" She asked, stepping in the room and closed the door behind her.

"Of course I do," Clarisse nodded and patted the space beside her "come and sit down."

"Thanks," Mia said and moved to sit down beside her.

"Is everything alright?" Clarisse asked after a moments silence.

"Not really," Mia said and looked at her "but I have come to apologise and to make it right between us, if I can?"

"Okay," Clarisse nodded and clasped her hands together in her lap.

"I'll admit after you told me what you told me this afternoon I was hurt, I was angry and even considered going back to San Francisco, that was until Joseph came to see me." Mia said.

"He did?" Clarisse asked in surprise and watched as her granddaughter nodded.

"I understand why you didn't tell me now, and I'm so sorry for being mad at you and walking away from you at the table," Mia said softly, unable to look at her "I'm sorry grandma."

"You don't have to be sorry, you had every right," Clarisse said softly and wrapped her arm around her granddaughters shoulders "besides, I should be the one saying sorry to you. I'm sorry Mia." Clarisse said and rested her head against hers.

"Are we okay now," Mia asked after a moment and looked at her grandmother as she nodded.

"Yes we are," Clarisse smiled as Mia leant closer and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," Mia smiled and realised someone was missing "hey, where's Joe?"

"Oh, he's in his suite getting a few things to bring here," she smiled.

"Okay," Mia nodded "well I best go before he gets back, you know with it still being the _honeymoon_ period and all." She giggled and stood to her feet.

"Yes," smiled Clarisse as she stood to her feet and watched her granddaughter walk over to the door. Following her, she opened the door "see you nice and early tomorrow?"

"Yes of course," Mia smiled and kissed her cheek before turning to walk out, nearly bumping into Joseph as she did.

"Oh hey Joe," Mia smiled and looked down at the box.

"Hello," he smiled "with you both smiling, I take it that things are okay between you both now?" He asked and walked into the room, placing the box down on the sideboard before turning back to them.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to you," Mia smiled and kissed his cheek as he moved to stand beside Clarisse. Smiling, she stepped back "see you two love birds in the morning."

"Yes, you will," Clarisse smiled "goodnight darling," she said and watched as she walked off. Stepping closer, she closed and locked the door and turned back to her husband as he stood with his hands in his pockets, watching her "I see you found some bits to bring here?"

"Yes, I did," he nodded and watched as she stepped closer to him and snaked her arms around his shoulders.

"What's say, we sort them out tomorrow?" She asked, leaning into him as he snaked his arms around her waist "we are still on our honeymoon period after all."

Smirking, he nodded slightly and looked into her eyes "I suppose we are."

Smiling, Clarisse smoothed her hands down his arms as she stepped back. Biting her bottom lip, she turned and walked over to the bedroom door before stopping and turning back to him as he stood smiling at her "are you coming, or not?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm definitely coming," he smirked and walked over to her, gently guiding her backwards into the bedroom and over to the bed as he kicked the door closed behind them.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Not the best chapter, but I did try to get it as I saw it. Please do let me know your thoughts for the first chapter of this follow up story :) it's much appreciated, thank you and thanks for reading._


	2. Queen Mia

_Hey everyone sorry it's taking me a while to post the second chapter, I've had a lot going on and couldn't concentrate to get it done. But it's here now, so hope you enjoy it and thank you all so much for reading the first chapter, for all the follows and adding it to your favourites, and of course the reviews. I appreciate it all and really can't thank you enough._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Friday 15th July 2005.**

Awaking from his dream, Joseph checked the time and groaned. It was far to early to be awake, let alone thinking the thoughts he had woken up with. Turning over onto his side a moment later, he reached out his arm to snuggle into his beautiful wife but was left surprised to find that she wasn't lying in bed beside him. Worry and panic set in as he quickly climbed from the bed and walked through into the suite to find her, only she wasn't in there either but the balcony door was open.

Standing in the doorway, Joseph watched as she sipped her tea and stared out at the lightening sky for a moment before he finally spoke. "What are you doing out here at this hour?" He asked and watched as she turned her head to look at him "couldn't you sleep?"

Shaking her head, she looked back out at the view "not really, I think I only got an hour or two, I just kept thinking about today."

"That's natural," he said and moved to sit in the chair beside her as she looked back at him.

"I was even sat in my closet staring at my outfit for a while before coming out here," she said and looked down at the cup resting on her thigh "poor Mia was so nervous at the rehearsal yesterday, I just hope everything goes okay today."

"It will," he nodded and watched as she looked back up at him "everything will be just fine, you'll see."

"I know it will, I'm just worrying over nothing again," she said while slipping her free hand down his arm and took hold of his hand while smiling at him "I'm glad I have you here though."

"I'm glad I'm here too, and I'll be stood there beaming with pride, right by your side," he said and smiled as he raised her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you," she smiled and slumped back in the chair, looking out at the view as Joseph kept hold of her hand "how come you are up anyway?" She asked, averting her gaze to him before raising her cup to take another sip of her tea.

"Well, I had a dream about us on our honeymoon," he said, blushing at the thought "it woke me up and when I realised that you weren't lying beside me I got worried so had to come and look for you, to make sure you were okay."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," she said and lowered her cup, resting it back on her thigh "I just thought if I got up then you would be able to rest, otherwise I would have probably ended up waking you up too."

"It's okay," he smiled, looking back at her "I'm just glad you are okay, well apart from feeling worried of course."

"Yes, I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it,"

"I know you can't,"

"So anyway," she smiled and studied his face "why don't you tell me about that dream?" She asked and watched as he sat laughing.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you about that," he said and chuckled while looking down at the floor a moment before looking back up to find her smirking at him "do I?"

"No," she smiled and shook her head "I think I have a pretty good idea of what you dreamt about, I just hope it was good."

"Oh, it was good," he smiled and kissed her before leaning closer to whisper in her ear "if you come back to bed, we can make it reality if you like?"

As her heart began to beat more rapidly at the thought, Clarisse took her bottom lip between her teeth and watched as her husband raised his head to look at her "okay," she nodded.

 ** _Mid Morning._**

Walking into the throne room, Pierre stopped in his tracks when he saw his niece in the arms of Nicholas. Averting his gaze away, he wondered if he should back out quietly and leave them be, or make his presence known but before he had a chance to decide on anything the door banged shut behind him, making all three of them jump.

"Uncle Pierre," Mia exclaimed in surprise as she turned to him.

Clearing his throat, he watched as Nicholas turned his back to him a moment "I'm sorry, if I had known you were in here I wouldn't have come in," he said, looking across the room at his niece as she looked up at Nicholas.

"It's fine," she said, looking back at her uncle "was there something you needed?"

"Oh no, nothing in particular," he answered with a slight shrug "I just wanted a moment in here while I had a chance, for sentimental reasons, you know?" He said, looking up at the wall that held the paintings of his parents, his brother and all the Renaldi rulers over the years.

"I understand," Mia nodded towards him then looked up at Nicholas "can I come and find you in a little while?"

"Of course," he nodded and kissed her cheek before bowing his head towards Pierre.

Bowing his head in return, Pierre watched as he walked out before turning back to his niece "I'm sorry, if I had known that the room was occupied I would have come later."

"Honestly, it's fine," Mia said as she watched him walk into the middle of the room before turning to face the painting of his parents. "I suppose it's a big day for you too?"

"It is, but more emotionally than anything," he said and sipped his coffee before looking to the side as his niece come to stand beside him "does this mean that you and Nicholas are an item?"

Staring up at the painting, Mia found herself nodding a moment before looking at her uncle "yes, we are."

"Does mom know?" He asked, looking across at the painting of him and his brother.

"Not yet, I'll talk to her soon,"

"Well make sure you do it sooner rather than later," he said and yawned "oh, excuse me," he said, putting his hand up to cover his mouth "I didn't get much sleep again last night, well no that's a lie, I slept perfectly fine until about half five this morning."

"How come? Is there something wrong with the bed?" Mia asked.

"Oh no, the bed is comfortable, it's just," he said and hesitated as he looked back at her "it's just being in a bedroom that shares a wall with a newlyweds bedroom..."

"Ohhhh," Mia exclaimed and started laughed "poor you."

"Yes, and you know no matter how old I get I will never get used to it," he said as he looked back at the painting of his parents once again "even after all these years."

"Oh, well, why don't you move into one of the guest rooms for the remainder of your stay? At least you will get two nights of decent sleep while you are here?" Mia offered and watched as he nodded.

"I think I might take you up on that offer," he said and smiled as he looked back at her "thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled and watched him for a moment before continuing "I never knew my grandfather, so don't know what they were like together when he was alive but do you find it strange watching grandma and Joe together, with him not being your father all?"

"I did at first, but they kept that part of the relationship private most of the time because obviously they had to keep it a secret, they never showed any affection towards one another while they were out in public. Only when they were with people that knew and they felt comfortable with was they affectionate towards each other," he said, studying his mothers face in the painting "I remember the day before they were due to be married, we were at Victoria's house and both me and your father agreed that your grandmother was a completely different person with him, she was sat in Joseph's lap and they were sharing a strawberry. But she looked at complete ease and I suppose, even though they had been together for thirteen years that was the first time we had really seen the love between them and how comfortable they were together, we had to keep reminding ourselves that she was our mom and in love with someone who was not our father, because growing up we thought he was the only man who could make her happy."

"Aww, it's a shame how things turned out back then," Mia said sadly.

"Yes I know, but look where they are now," he said, looking at his niece "they are back together, married and so so happy," he smiled.

"Yes they are, that's true," she smiled and stepped closer, linking her arm with her uncles "by the way, while you are here, am I right in thinking that grandma has a special birthday this year?" She asked and watched as her uncle looked away to think about it.

Nodding he looked back at her and smiled "yes she does, she will be seventy this year."

"I thought so," Mia smiled "how do you think she would feel if we threw her a surprise party?"

"Surprised," he laughed "but I think she will love it too."

"I thought so too," Mia nodded as she looked at the painting of her grandparents a moment "you will come back for it, won't you?"

"Of course," he nodded "but you'll have to tell Joseph, so he can invite all her friends that we don't know, like the ones in Italy."

"Oh I will, once they return from their honeymoon," she smiled "by the way, talking about Joseph, how old is he?"

"You know, I don't actually know," Pierre said and raised an eyebrow as he tried to remember if it had ever been mentioned in the past "I do remember many years ago that mom said Victoria, his sister was older than he was and that she was the same age as mom, but I couldn't tell you how many years are between them."

"Oh, I will have to try and find out as it would be nice to throw him a party too one day now that he's officially a part of our family." She smiled.

"Definitely," he nodded and smiled at her "what are you wearing for the ceremony anyway?"

"Oh, I'm wearing the dress that grandma wore when she became Queen," Mia smiled "I saw it hanging up in the storage section of the palace and she let me try it on. When it was a perfect fit I begged her to let me wear it today."

"I thought it might have been that dress, and from what I remember from seeing the pictures when I was younger, it is a beautiful dress," he said and watched as Mia nodded.

"It is, I'm so happy she's letting me wear it," she beamed "anyway, I suppose I better go and find grandma and talk to her about Nicholas," she said as she let go of her uncles arm "wish be luck."

"Good luck," he smiled "and just remember, when you are telling her keep direct eye contact, she will know you are serious then."

"Direct eye contact, right," nodded Mia before she kissed his cheek "thanks, see you later."

"Yes, you will," he smiled and watched as she walked out of the room to make her way up to her grandmothers suite before he looked back up at the painting of himself and his brother.

 _"So what do you say, Fat Louie? Think I'll make a good Queen?" Mia asked as she looked down at her cat lying on the cushion beside the throne._

 _"Indeed you will," Nicholas said as he came out of the shadows and watched as she sat up straight "if I may be so bold, I would like an audience with Your Highness."_

 _Smiling, Mia motioned for him to approach "What is your dilemma, young man?" She asked as she tucked one foot behind her ankle and watched as he knelt before her._

 _"You are, in fact." He said and watched as she tilted her head slightly. "I'm in love with the Queen to be and I'm inquiring if she loves me too?"_

 _"Do you have a chicken for my table?" Mia asked, a smile playing on her lips._

 _"No, no, my kitchen is out of chickens," Nicholas smirked._

 _"Ah," she said, slumping in the chair for a split second before hurrying down to him._

 _"Mia," Nicholas smiled and looked into her eyes before they kissed._

"Do you love him in return?" Clarisse asked as she studied her granddaughter sitting in the armchair.

Coming from her daydream, Mia nodded and looked back at her grandmother "yes, yes I do."

"Well," Clarisse said as she threw her hands up in the air before placing them back down on the tops of her legs "as I said before, as your Queen I absolutely cannot condone it,"

"Oh grandma, come on you know we can't help who we fall in love with," Mia said, interrupting her grandmother "I know it's not the ideal choice but I do feel,"

"But," Clarisse exclaimed, interrupting her granddaughter as she smiled "fortunately for you, as of this afternoon I will no longer be your Queen, so as your grandmother I say, right on."

"Really?" Mia asked as she leant forward slightly.

"Yes, really, he's a handsome young man," she smiled and watched as Mia jumped up and hurried towards her, flinging her arms around her shoulders "oh," she laughed.

"Thank you grandma," Mia smiled as she kissed her cheek and pulled back.

"Now, I just need to figure out how to tell Joseph," Clarisse smiled as she looked at her granddaughter "remember, it wasn't so long ago that he wanted to hang him by his toes in the courtyard."

"Oh, he's not going to be happy is he?" Mia asked as she knelt down beside her grandmother.

"He won't be, no, but let me deal with him," Clarisse said as she turned towards her granddaughter and took her hands in hers "I know he will be surprised, but I also know that he would say if he, or his uncle ever hurts you, ever, then they will have him to deal with."

"I know, but I genuinely think it won't come to that grandma," Mia said as she looked up at her.

"Well, alright then we have nothing to worry about," Clarisse smiled and cupped her granddaughters cheek "as long as you are happy, then I'm happy too."

"I am happy, grandma and I really do think this could work between us," Mia smiled.

"Good," Clarisse said as she watched Mia move to sit on the sofa next to her.

"Talking of Joe, where is he anyway?" Mia asked.

"Oh he's over at Isabella's, Charles needed to see him about something," she said as she studied her granddaughters face "are you prepared for today?"

"I think so," nodded Mia "which reminds me, I better go and start getting ready," she smiled as she stood to her feet and kissed her grandmothers cheek "wouldn't want to be late to my own coronation."

"No," Clarisse laughed and watched as her granddaughter walked over to the door "that wouldn't be a good idea."

"I didn't think it would be," Mia smiled and opened the door "I'll see you later."

Smiling, Clarisse stood to her feet and clasped her hands together in front of her "you will."

 ** _Later That Day._**

 _"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Genovia? According to the statutes in parliament agreed on and the respective laws and custom of the same? Will you, in your power cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgements?"_

 _"I solemnly promise so to do."_

 _Genovia, the land I call my own. From the green clear summers, from blossoming pear trees. Magnificent her mountains and seas, Genovia, Genovia. You're noble, proud and brave. Genovia, Genovia, forever will your banner wave._

 _"Presenting Her Majesty, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Queen of Genovia."_

Sipping her champagne, Clarisse watched as her granddaughter stood across the room talking to the prime minister and she couldn't feel more prouder of her than she did right at that moment. She remembered the day she met her in San Francisco and told her that she was a princess to how far she had come, she was now Queen of Genovia, a role she knew she would do splendidly in.

Feeling a hand on her hip, she smiled and looked down at the glass in her hands before looking back up to see Joseph standing beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked, moving to stand in front of her.

"Yes," she nodded "just thinking about how far Mia has come since we met in San Francisco."

Smiling, Joseph watched as his beautiful wife looked back over at her granddaughter "she certainly has come along way," he said, also looking over at Mia as Nicholas approached her and the prime minister.

"Oh yes," Clarisse said and looked back at Joseph after seeing Nicholas with her granddaughter "I forgot to tell you, it would seem that my granddaughter is in love with the young lord and that they are in fact an item."

"Who? Mia and Nicholas? What?" Joseph exclaimed and watched as Clarisse nodded before looking back over at them.

"Yes, Mia came to talk to me about it this morning," she said and sipped her champagne.

"And what did you say?" He asked, looking back at her as she lowered her glass.

"Well what could I say?" Clarisse asked as she looked up into his eyes "as she said, you can't help who you fall in love with, and I believe she has a very good point."

Turning his head slightly, he raised his eyebrow and watched as she smiled at him. "That's true, I suppose just as long as he, or his uncle don't hurt her," Joseph said and smoothed his hand up her back "or they will have me to answer to."

"I told her that," Clarisse said and smiled while turning to a table and placed her glass down before turning back to her husband "come on, let's go for a walk."

Smiling, he placed his hand on her lower back and guided her out of the door before taking her hand in his as they began walking away from the palace.


	3. Making Plans

_Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading and for leaving me wonderful reviews :) sorry it's taken me so long to update but here it is for those still around ;)_

 _Enjoy x_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Monday 18th July 2005.**

Reaching his arm out to find his wife missing from the bed beside him, Joseph's eyes sprung open as he quickly moved to a sitting position and scanned the room. Seeing a light coming from her closet, he climbed from the bed and slipped on his robe as he walked over to the door to find her sitting at her dressing table, applying her makeup.

"What are you doing up at this hour when you no longer have to be?" He asked and watched as she shifted her gaze to him in her dressing table mirror.

"I know I don't have to be, but I wanted Mia to know that I am here if she needs me for anything," she said and looked back at herself in the mirror, finishing off her makeup as Joseph moved to stand behind her.

"I know you have anxieties with it being her first official day in the office, but I have every faith in her and believe that she will do just fine," he said while putting his hands on her shoulders and watched as she looked back at him in the mirror.

"I do too," she nodded and turned to look up at him still standing behind her "but I also worry that, because she was pushed into taking over earlier than she was meant to have been she might find her first day overwhelming and I want to be there for her, incase she does."

"I understand," he nodded and watched as she stood up.

"Thank you," she said and leant closer, kissing him before moving to her shoe rack "what will you do while I'm helping Mia?"

"Oh I don't know, I might go back to bed for another hour or two," he said and watched as she picked a pair of heels and lifted one of her legs to slip one shoe on before repeating the action with her other leg "will I see you at lunch?" He asked.

"You will, definitely," she nodded and walked back over to him "and maybe, because it's going to be another beautiful day we could have it out in the garden today?" She asked while wrapping her arms around his shoulders and looked up into his eyes.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and smiled as she reached up to kiss him.

"I better make my way down," she smiled a moment later and stepped back "I will see you later."

"You will," he smiled and watched as she walked over to the door "please tell Mia that I said good luck."

"I will do," she smiled over at him and walked out, leaving him stood in her closet.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Sipping her tea, Clarisse walked into the hallway and smiled when she saw her husband and her brother in law, Charles coming through the main door together. "Hello you two, where have you been?" She asked and watched as they both looked up at her.

"Oh no where exciting," Joseph said, folding the papers he had in his hands and passed them to Charles "can you look after them for me and I will get them from you later?" He asked Charles before walking over to Clarisse to kiss her cheek.

"Of course," Charles nodded and walked back out the door, leaving them alone.

"What are you up too?" she asked and turned her head slightly to the side as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," he smiled.

Smiling, she shook her head "you're a terrible liar, you know that?"

"Apparently," he smirked "anyway, how's Mia getting on?"

"She's getting on really well,"

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" Mia said, coming out of the office interrupting her grandmother as they both looked over at her "good morning Joe, I thought I heard your voice," Mia smiled, walking over to them.

"Good morning, Mia," Joseph smiled and nodded "and yes, you did hear your name. I was asking your grandmother how you were getting on?"

"Really well actually, however I just wish that my grandmother would relax and let me get on with it," Mia said teasingly as she looked at her.

"I can't help it," Clarisse said, shrugging slightly "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I know you are, and I appreciate that," Mia smiled as she stepped closer and hugged her "but please, go and enjoy the rest of the day with your husband and try not to worry about me." She said and stepped back to look into her eyes "if I do happen to need you while you are gone, then I will call Joseph's mobile, okay?"

Reluctantly, Clarisse nodded "okay."

"Okay," Mia smiled and kissed her cheek "I'll see you at dinner," she said and looked over at Joseph "go for a walk or something, and please Joe make sure you distract her so she doesn't give me or what's going on any thought."

"I will," Joseph nodded and smiled at her before looking at Clarisse "I have an idea of what we could do."

"What's that?" Clarisse asked as she looked at him, unaware that Mia had sneaked back in to the office.

"We could take a walk up to the hill, take a picnic with us?" Joseph smiled.

"That sounds lovely, let me just go and get changed," she smiled.

"Okay, and I'll go and arrange the picnic," he said as she passed him her teacup.

"Alright," Clarisse smiled and kissed him "I won't be long."

"Take your time," he said, watching her hurry up the stairs. Smiling to himself he sipped her tea and made his way to the kitchens to prepare their picnic.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

After having a sip of his drink Joseph smiled to himself and placed his glass down before moving to lay back on his side while leaning on his elbow and watched as Clarisse, who lay on her back beside him twirled the head of the rose he had picked for her on the walk up to the hill around the tip of her nose. They had found a lovely spot under a huge oak tree up on the hill to have their picnic, a spot that sheltered them from the midday sun but also gave them a picturesque view of the world below them.

Averting his gaze over his wife's beautiful body, he couldn't get over how incredibly sexy she looked laying their beside him. He was surprised to see her wearing a floral summer knee length dress and a cardigan, which now lay forgotten about on the blanket beside her, when she returned from getting changed for their picnic earlier that day. He knew she had been shopping since they were married but really had no idea what she had actually bought, and as he let his eyes wonder down to her crossed ankles he realised he was thankful that she had bought this particular dress.

Putting his hand up over her shoulder, he let his finger tips brush over the bare skin of her chest and smiled as she shuddered in response. He wanted to make love to her, overwhelm her with pleasure right there on the hill but knew he had to keep himself and his thoughts under control until they were in the comfort and safety of their suite.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, moving his hand to rest on her abdomen.

Putting her hand on top of his, she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him "of course you can," she smiled "what would you like to ask me?"

"Well, I was just wondering how you feel about us finding our own place?"

"Oh I don't know," she said and turned her head to look up at the tree branches above them "I haven't really thought about it, have you then?" She asked and looked back at him.

"I have over this last couple days, yes," he nodded, looking into her eyes "I know that you have lived here for most of your life and it would mean a huge change but I would really love for us to have a place to call ours, I mean this place is nice and all but we are married now and to me this is the Renaldi family home, has been for generations, it's not ours it's the place you shared with Rupert and I feel a little awkward living here now."

"I know, and I understand how living here would make you feel," she said before turning onto her side to face him as his hand moved to her side "and we will find a place to call ours soon, lets have one last Christmas here with it being Mia's first as Queen, then we can start looking for somewhere to call our own, okay?" She said while putting her hand over, cupping his cheek.

"Okay," he nodded and leant closer, kissing her as she smoothed her hand from his cheek to the back of his head while bringing one of her legs up onto his hip. Smiling, he pulled his head back to look into her eyes while slowly smoothing his hand from her side and up the thigh that rested on his hip "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her once again while smoothing his hand back down her thigh and onto her side as she started to laugh. Rolling back onto her back, she looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eye "okay, so where would you like to live when the time comes to finding our forever home?"

Smirking, he watched as she rested her hands on top of one another on her abdomen "I love how quickly you changed direction there."

"I had too," she smiled "this isn't the place to get too carried away."

"I know, unfortunately," he said and leant closer to kiss her as she put her hand up to cup his cheek once again.

"Okay, so where would you like to live?" She asked and watched as he rolled onto his back.

"I think here in the village, or maybe Italy?" He said and turned his head to look at her "I don't care as long as we are together?"

Smiling, Clarisse snuggled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder "the same goes for me," she said and extended her arm around his torso.

 ** _Later._**

"Why don't we sit down this evening and plan our honeymoon?" Clarisse said as they walked hand in hand back towards the palace.

"Really?" Joseph asked in surprise "I thought you wanted to wait for a while?"

"I did, but Mia's right I need to just let her get on with it, or she'll never learn," she said as she looked at him "and at the end of the day, if she did need me then I will be at the end of the phone."

Smiling, Joseph walked closer to her and wrapped his arm around her back, taking her hand with his "God I love you," he said softly and kissed her cheek before they came to a stop near the palace steps and turned to face one another "where would you like to go?"

"Maybe we could tour Italy?" She said as she stepped closer and wrapped one arm around his shoulder, placing her hand on the back of his neck and her other hand on his chest "there is so much there that I haven't had the chance to see yet."

"Tour of Italy it is then," he smiled while placing his hands on her sides and kissed her.

"I believe congratulations are in order," came a voice from the palace steps.

Breaking the kiss, both Clarisse and Joseph turned their head to see who had just spoke "Liliana?" They exclaimed in unison as they stepped apart.

To Be Continued...

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _A/N: If you followed Love is Blind then you will know who Liliana is, but to those of you who don't, or don't remember her she is Joseph's ex wife._


	4. Shocking News

**Monday 18th July 2005.**

...Continued.

"What are you doing here, Liliana?" Joseph asked as he put his arm around Clarisse's back.

"Don't be like that, Joe, I was under the impression that we had divorced on good terms," she said and averted her gaze to Clarisse as she looked up at her husband "considering the circumstances."

"Liliana?" Joseph warned as Clarisse looked back at her.

"Honestly, Joe, I'm happy that you finally got to marry your one true love," Liliana said, giving him a smile.

"Thank you, but I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Liliana said as she looked at Clarisse a moment before looking back at Joseph "please, it's important."

Hesitantly Joseph nodded "alright, we can talk," he said and looked at Clarisse as she looked up at him "go on inside and I will be there shortly."

"Okay," Clarisse nodded and reached up to kiss his cheek before making her way inside.

"Okay, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Joseph asked as he slipped his hands in his pants pockets.

"Can we go for a walk, away from the palace?" She asked, slowly stepping closer to him as he looked back at the main doors and watched Clarisse walk through them before he looked back at his ex wife.

After watching her a moment, Joseph found himself nodding at her request "sure."

 ** _Later._**

"What's taking them so long," Clarisse said, a million thoughts filling her mind as she paced the floor in her suite.

"I don't know, but I wish you would sit down, you're making me feel anxious."

"I can't help it, I just want to know what she wanted to talk to Joseph about," Clarisse said as she come to a stop and turned to her sister sitting on the sofa.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," Isabella said as she watched her fold her arms and walk over to the open french doors.

"I have an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach," Clarisse said, her voice mixed with emotions.

"You're not worried that something might happen between them now that she's back, are you?" Isabella asked and watched as her sister looked back at her a long moment before looking back out the gardens. "are you forgetting that his feelings for you was the reason his marriage to her broke down?"

"I haven't forgotten that, no," Clarisse answered while putting one of her hands up onto the side of her neck "but they have a history together too, he must have had feelings for her, must have loved her he married her after all, didn't he?"

"Yes he did marry her, but it broke down because of his feelings for you, Clarisse, surely that tells you something?" Isabella said as she stood to her feet and moved around to stand beside her.

"It does, but it doesn't stop me from worrying," Clarisse said, her gaze remaining fixed on the garden.

"Clarisse, you need to relax, nothing is going to happen between them, Joe's with you now, his heart belongs to you, always has and it always will. Besides, I don't believe he ever really loved her to begin with, if he did he wouldn't have slept with you the week before he married her, remember?" She said and watched as Clarisse slowly looked at her.

But before she had a chance to answer the suite door opened and they both turned to see Joseph walking in "Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed as she hurried over to him "what did she want to talk to you about?" She asked, hugging him.

"I think," Isabella began and made her way over to the door after seeing the look in Joseph's eyes as he looked over at her "I will leave you two alone to talk."

"What did she want?" Clarisse asked as she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"She," he began as he looked down at the paper in his hands "she asked for my help."

"Help with what?" Clarisse asked, shaking her head slightly and looked down at the paper in his hands as he looked back up at her "what's that?"

"A birth certificate," he said, passing it to her and watched as she looked down at it.

"Emily Marie Ash, born 1st May 1981." Clarisse read out before looking up at her husband "who's this?" She asked, suddenly starting to feel sick.

"Her daughter," he said, unable to look into her eyes, to scared of what he might see.

"Your daughter?" She asked, her heart pounding in her chest as he looked back down at the birth certificate she still held in her hands.

"She might be mine, or she might be Rupert's," he said and closed his eyes as her gasp filled the room.

"No," she exclaimed, shaking her head "I don't believe it."

"Shall we sit down?" Joseph said, extending his arm towards the table.

"If she's your daughter Joseph, or even Rupert's, then why has she left it until now to tell us?" She said, trying to remain composed as they moved to sit down at the table "why didn't she tell us years ago?"

"I don't know,"

"Did you know?" She asked, studying her husband.

"No I didn't know, not until today," he said and watched as she placed her elbows on the table, holding her head in her hands as she stared at the birth certificate "she gave birth to her two months before our divorce came through, during which time we didn't see each other so I had no idea she was pregnant."

Studying the piece of paper in front of her, Clarisse kept her head down as she thought over the dates. "Well, Marco was telling the truth then, there was something between them. Rupert must have been with her the night of his heart attack like he said he was."

"Clarisse, I am so sorry," he said softly and moved his chair closer to her, putting his arm around her.

"You don't have to say sorry for them," she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "Are you going to help find her?"

"I want to yes, I need to know for sure if she's mine," he said, nodding slightly.

"Okay," she nodded and looked back down at the birth certificate as a couple tears escaped her eyes "but what happens if she's not yours and is Rupert's? Will she have rights, I mean will Mia lose the crown?"

"No, she won't because she was born illegitimate to his mistress." Joseph said as he rubbed her back gently "and not to you."

Nodding, Clarisse reached for a tissue from the box on the table and wiped her eyes as she cried "how could she give up her child for adoption after carrying her for nine months? How could she do that? And not even tell you?"

"She wasn't in the position to raise a child back then, we were going through the divorce, she was alone and given that Emily might be Rupert's she couldn't keep her. She wanted to, but she wanted to protect her, give her the life she knew she couldn't provide." Joseph said, wrapping his arms around her.

"That doesn't explain why she didn't tell you," Clarisse exclaimed and looked up at him "Emily, if that's still her name, is now a twenty four year old, Liliana has had twenty four years to tell you and she tells you now, ten days after we get married."

"I know," Joseph nodded and watched her a moment as she wiped her eyes once again "I know this is a shock, but do you understand why I want to help find her?" He asked and watched as she let out a sigh while looking at the tissue in her hands.

"I do, of course I do," Clarisse eventually said and slowly looked up at him "and even though it will be hard to find out the truth, to find out which one of you is her father I will support you all the way one hundred percent."

"Thank you," he said softly and hugged her tight as she closed her eyes "I know it will be hard, especially when we find out but remember I am here for you too and that we are going through this together."

The room fell silent for a long moment as Clarisse rested her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "We best keep this to ourselves for now."

"I agree," Joseph nodded and watched as she sat up "are you okay?"

"No not really," Clarisse said with a small shake of her head "it's not everyday you find out that one of your husbands fathered a child that no one knew about."

"I know, and I'm sorry that this has happened now right when we are starting a new chapter in our life together," he said.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault this is happening now," Clarisse said softly and looked again at the birth certificate as she lifted it up of the table "Emily, that's a lovely name. I wonder if they kept it, who ever adopted her?"

"I don't know," he said, watching her as she studied the paper.

"This is going to be a long road, isn't it?" She asked as she finally looked at him.

"It will be," Joseph agreed, watching her "yes."

"I wouldn't even know where to start looking," she said while looking back at the certificate in her hands.

"I wouldn't either, fortunately though I know a few people that might be able to help me out in that department."

"That's alright then," she said, placing the certificate back on the table and looked over at the window "what if she does turn out to be yours?" She asked and looked back at him.

"Then I will welcome her with open arms, and like I said before I know it will be hard but we will get there," he said and watched as she nodded.

"Okay," she said, nodding slightly as she looked back down at the certificate on the table in front of her "I know you wanted to have children of your own and this might be your only chance, but for what it's worth I'm sorry I couldn't give you that all those years ago."

"Hey come on, you did you gave me my family," he said while taking hold of her hands in his as she looked up at him "you gave me two strapping stepsons, a step granddaughter, and I have never forgotten about the two babies we lost together, Clarisse." He said and watched as she lent closer to rest her head back on his shoulder "we may have lost them, but they were still ours," he whispered and the room fell silent.

"I've never forgotten them either," she whispered moments later and lifted her head to look up into his eyes.

"It'll all be okay in the end, you'll see," he said softly and put his hand up to brush a bit of her hair back behind her ear as she gave him a small smile.

 ** _Later That Night._**

Standing in the doorway leading to the balcony, Clarisse watched her husband as he sat in one of the chairs sipping his scotch and looking out at the darkening sky. "I'm sorry I've been so quiet this evening," he said moments later and slowly turned his head to look over at her.

Nodding, she looked down and slowly stepped out onto the balcony "it's okay, I understand you've had a huge shock."

"We both have," he said, watching her move to sit in the chair beside him before reaching out for her hand "but I promise, everything will work out fine in the end and you no what?" He asked, looking at her with a twinkle in his eye as she reached for his glass.

"What?" She asked, taking a sip of his scotch as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I know this search for Emily will take up some of my time over the coming weeks, but we are still going on our honeymoon next week and we are going to relax and enjoy ourselves touring Italy."

"Are you sure," she asked, resting her head on his shoulder while resting the glass on her thigh "because I don't mind postponing it."

"We will do no such thing," he exclaimed and watched as she lifted her head to look at him "I am one hundred percent sure, we are going next week and we are going to have the best time."

"Okay," she said, giving him a smile before he leant closer to kiss her.

"How was Mia? Did she enjoy her first day?" He asked a moment later whilst wrapping his arm back around her shoulders as she rested her head back on his shoulder.

"She's okay, and yes she enjoyed her first day in the office she can't wait to do it all again tomorrow," she answered, looking out at the view "she knew something was wrong though."

"You didn't tell her, did you?" He asked while taking his drink back from her and took a sip.

"Oh no, definitely not, I'm not going to tell anyone until we have found her and know for sure who her father is?"

"Okay," he said, nodding slightly "you may have to tell Pierre though."

Lifting her head, she looked into his eyes and asked "why?"

"Because Rupert isn't here, they may need to take a DNA sample from Pierre to see if they are half brother and sister," he said, watching her.

"Oh, I didn't think of that," she said and looked out at the view a moment before looking back at him "what am I going to do? How am I going to tell him that his father possibly fathered a child with your ex wife?"

"Firstly, we will tell him together and secondly, we will deal with that when the time comes, so please please don't worry about it now," he said, cupping her cheek "I love you Mrs Elizondo, just you remember that."

"I love you too," she said while leaning closer and kissed him. Sitting back a moment later, she tapped the arm of the chair she was sitting with her hand and stood to her feet "I'm going to bed, are you coming or are you staying up a while longer?"

"I'll be there in a minute," he said and watched as she nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you inside then," she said and smiled before walking inside.

After watching her disappear back inside, Joseph turned his head and looked out at the view while standing to his feet. Moving to lean against the balustrade, he looked down at the gardens below and let out a sigh. Clarisse was right when she said he'd had a huge shock, in fact he wasn't even sure how he felt about it all or the idea that Emily might be his. He knew there was a possibility that she might be Rupert's too, and that Clarisse was just as shocked as he was about the news but he was thankful that she was supporting him, even though it was obviously effecting her deeply too.

Turning to make his way inside a short time later he knew the following weeks, or even months were going to be tough and he needed to remain strong, not just for himself but for his wife too, especially if Emily did turn out to be Rupert's. Closing and locking the balcony doors, Joseph remembered how Clarisse longed for a girl of her own years ago and how he wished he had been able to give her that.

Walking into the bedroom a moment later, Joseph's heart broke when he saw the sadness in his wife's eyes as she smiled at him. Kissing her cheek, he got changed for bed and climbed in beside her where they lay snuggled together unable to sleep.


	5. All To Much

_Hey everyone, just a quick note to say thank you to everyone who have read this story so far and to those who left me a review :) appreciate the support._

 _Also, I'm feeling brave and it just sorta happened... But this chapter is rated M._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Monday 8th August 2005.**

Standing in the bathroom brushing his teeth, Joseph watched Clarisse in the mirror as she took a shower behind him. They had just finished breakfast together and were getting ready to head back home after enjoying two weeks away for their honeymoon, but as Joseph finished and put his toothbrush away he decided to join her. Slipping off his robe, he tossed it to one side and stepped inside the huge open shower.

She was stood facing him, humming to herself with her eyes closed, her head tipped back and her arms up. Her fingers were brushing through her hair to remove the shampoo as the water from the shower head fell over her. Averting his gaze, he followed the fall of the water as it ran from her face, down the beautiful curve of her neck and over her sun kissed chest and swell of her breast. Looking back up at her face he knew he had to make his presence known before he lost all control and pinned her up against the shower wall, probably startling her in the process, something he did not want to do.

She knew he had joined her in the shower moments ago, she could feel his eyes on her, watching her as she showered and she loved how it made her feel, she loved the tingle she felt as he studied her body inch by inch. And wanting to feel his body against hers, she smiled and opened her eyes as he slowly stepped closer to her. "Hello you," she said while lowering her arms.

"Hello," he replied huskily and looked into her eyes.

Lifting her, he sat her on the ledge in the shower, sending the shampoo and shower gel bottles flying onto the floor, and pinned her body between his and the cold, tiled shower wall, causing her to gasp as her back came into contact with it. Looking up, Clarisse saw nothing but desire in her husbands eyes, which in return drove her crazy with desire too. Putting her hands down on the edge of the ledge she braced herself and closed her eyes as he stepped closer and gripped her thighs as he slowly entered her.

Looking up, she watched a moment as he stood with his head dropped back. Biting her bottom lip, and knowing he had hold of her she moved one of her hands from the ledge and placed it on his chest. Excitement filled her as she whispered "make love to me, please."

Lifting his head at her words, he looked into her eyes and raised one of his hands to the side of her neck, his thumb gently caressing her jaw. Kissing her, he began with slow strokes, followed by quick, fast thrusts as he lowered his hand, gripping both of her thighs once again. Moaning and whimpering with pleasure, she could feel the coil within her tightening, driving her closer and closer to the edge. It was after all the first time they had made love on this trip, something they didn't expect to happen but with things preoccupying their minds they had found they couldn't get in the mood.

She was the first to go over the edge, followed very quickly by Joseph, and as he placed his hands down on the ledge either side her, he leant against her and tried to catch his breath as he buried his face in the curve of her neck and smiled as her arms wrapped lazily around his shoulders. "Who would've thought, us making love in the shower, at our age," she exclaimed and smiled as her husband laughed against her.

Kissing her sun kissed, freckled shoulder he raised his head and looked into her eyes "I'm sorry, I don't know what came," and feeling her finger against his lips, he stopped.

"Shhh," she smiled and closed her eyes as she reached up to kiss him a moment before pulling back to look into his eyes "it was fun, different, but fun."

"It certainly was," he smiled cheekily and took her hands in his before stepping back and pulling her with him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he looked down in her eyes "and as much as I would love to move this to the bedroom, we have to unfortunately finish getting ready to leave."

"Back to reality?" She said with a nodding of her head.

"Yep, back to reality," he nodded and put his hand up to cup her face as she searched his eyes "I'm sorry that this trip wasn't what we planned, but I promise I will make it up to you soon."

"You don't have to," she said, putting her hand up onto his wrist as her gaze remained locked with his.

"No, I want to, you offered to postpone it but I brought us here when I should have known better. I should have realised my mind would have been elsewhere and for that I can't apologise enough."

"My mind was elsewhere too, worrying about Mia and thinking about Emily," she said softly "and yes it didn't turn out exactly like we planned, but we got to spend the last two weeks together, just us and that's all I wanted, even if our thoughts were somewhere else."

"Thank you," he said, kissing her a couple times before looking back into her eyes "I promise once everything has settled we will do it all again and I'll make it a hundred times better."

Laughing, she put her hands up to cup his face "okay, I'll hold you to that," she smiled and kissed him.

 ** _Later That Day._**

"Hello?" Clarisse called as she and Joseph walked through the main doors with their cases "anyone here?"

"Grandma?" Mia exclaimed as she appeared in her office doorway "you're home?" She smiled and hurried over to her.

"Yes, we are home," Clarisse laughed as her granddaughter embraced her in a hug.

"I wasn't expecting you home until this evening," Mia said and kissed her cheek before pulling back to look at her "you look great, you've tanned really well?"

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and watched as she hugged Joseph.

"What about me, do I look great too?" Joseph teased as Clarisse chuckled and placed her handbag on the top of her suitcase.

"You look great too, of course, Joe," Mia smiled and kissed his cheek before stepping back "you're even darker than grandma," she said and looked at her grandmother.

"Being Italian I do tend too go darker," Joseph smiled and watched as Clarisse wrapped her arm around her granddaughters shoulders.

"So, did you both have a good holiday? Did you relax loads?" Mia smiled and looked in her grandmothers eyes "you are glowing, so you must have."

"She did, don't you worry," Joseph smiled as they both looked at her.

"Good," Mia smiled "now as much as I would love to hear more about the trip, I have to unfortunately get back to what I was doing. See you at dinner, we can talk more then?"

"Yes, definitely," Clarisse said as Mia kissed her cheek "see you later."

"Yep, see you later," Mia smiled and made her way back into her office.

Looking down at her case, Clarisse let out a sigh and picked up her handbag "I suppose we better get these upstairs and unpacked."

"They can wait until later," Joseph said while taking her hand, pulling her close to him and looked into her eyes as he wrapped one arm around her waist, placing his hand on her lower back "let's go and a have a nice cup of tea and perhaps a walk first?"

"Okay," she said, smiling up at him "that sounds so much better."

A short time later, as Joseph placed a freshly made pot of tea down on the table Clarisse pulled out a pack of photos from her handbag when Isabella came through the door.

"Hey, your home," she exclaimed and hurried to stand behind her sister, wrapping her arms around her shoulders "when did you get back?"

"Just a short time ago," Clarisse answered with a laugh and turned her head to look at her as she moved to sit at the table beside her.

"Well, I know it was your honeymoon and you both deserved to get away together but for what it's worth, I really missed you and am so glad you're back."

"See," Joseph exclaimed while throwing his arms playfully in the air as they both looked at him "everyone misses you."

"Oh, I missed you too of course," Isabella smiled while reaching her arm out towards him and placed her hand down on his "it's been sooooo quiet without you here," she teased.

"Thanks," he said as both the ladies laughed "would you like a cup of tea, I just made a fresh pot?" He asked, motioning towards the teapot on the table.

"Oh no thank you, I'm okay," Isabella smiled and looked at her sister as Joseph began pouring himself and Clarisse a cup of tea "anyway, did you both have a great honeymoon?"

"Yes, we did," nodded Clarisse as she reached out for her cup and moved it closer to her, wrapping her fingers around it "quite relaxing."

"Good," Isabella smiled and averted her gaze to her sisters hand as she raised the cup up to her mouth to blow on the hot tea a moment before taking a sip of it "have you got a different wedding ring on?"

"What?" Clarisse said, looking at her as she lowered her cup back onto the table "oh, yes, Joseph gave it to me over dinner on the beach last night," she smiled as she held out her hand in front of her.

"Why? When you already had one?" Isabella asked as she took hold of her sisters hand and moved it closer to her, to get a better look of the new ring.

"We did, but it wasn't ours," Joseph said, watching them both looking at the ring.

"Oh I get you," smiled Isabella as she looked up at her brother in law "great taste, Joe."

"Thank you," he smiled and sipped his tea.

"So tell me," Clarisse said as she pulled her hand back and wrapped her fingers back around her cup "how's the house hunting going?"

"Oh, we found a house," Isabella said, looking at her sister "we made an offer last week and got a call the following day to say they accepted, so once it all goes through we will be moving."

"Oh," Clarisse said sadly, and looked down at her cup "how far away is it?"

"Only ten minutes away, so not that far away," Isabella said and smiled as Clarisse looked up at her "what about you, when are you moving?" She asked and looked across at Joseph as he coughed.

"Not for a while yet, Clarisse wants to start looking for a place after Christmas," Joseph said, looking at Isabella before averting his gaze to Clarisse.

"Oh, okay," Isabella said, looking at him then at her sister "anyway, I best get on."

"Okay, will you be joining us for dinner later?" Clarisse asked as she slumped back in her chair and watched as her sister stood to her feet.

"You bet," Isabella smiled while pushing her chair under the table and kissed her sisters cheek "see you both later."

"Bye," Joseph smiled.

"Yes, see you later." Clarisse said and sipped her tea as Isabella walked out.

"Seems everything is happening all at once," Joseph said as he took hold of the pack of photos and pulled them out to have a look through.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Clarisse said, nodding slightly as she watched him a long moment. "Joseph?"

"Yes?" He said before finally looking up at her.

"You are alright with us waiting until after Christmas to start looking for our own place, aren't you?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Of course," he nodded "why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just the way you acted when Isabella asked when we would be moving, you didn't sound happy when you were answering her and I just thought perhaps you weren't happy about it," she said, watching him.

But before he had a chance to answer, his mobile started ringing "sorry," he said, pulling it from his pocket and looked at the caller ID "I need to take this."

"Of course," she nodded and watched as he answered the call.

Moments later he hung up and looked across at Clarisse as she stared down at her cup of tea "that was Greg, he wants me to pop over, he has some news regarding Emily."

"Okay," Clarisse said and looked up at him "before you go, can you take our cases up to our suite so I can unpack them?"

"Of course," he nodded and moved to sit beside her "I know it sounded like I was upset when answering Isabella, but I assure you I'm not upset. I'm perfectly okay with waiting, as long as your happy then I'm happy too."

"I just wanted to make sure," she said, looking into his eyes.

"I know you did," he said and leant closer, kissing her.

 ** _Later._**

"Mia said that I would find you here," Isabella smiled as she walked towards her sister sitting on a bench in her rose gardens "where's Joe?" She asked, looking around before sitting beside her.

"He's gone to see one of his friends about something," she answered, her gaze remaining on her flowers.

Looking at her, Isabella knew that there was something wrong from the tone of her voice "Clarisse, what's wrong?" She asked as her sister looked at her "and don't lie to me."

Letting out a sigh, Clarisse looked back at her flowers and slumped back in her seat "Joseph has gone to see Greg, who has been looking for someone for him."

"Who's he been looking for?" Isabella asked.

"Emily Marie Ash, she was born in 1981."

"Ash, Ash, where do I know that name from?" Isabella said as she shook her head slightly, trying to remember.

"Ash is the maiden name of Joseph's ex wife, Liliana," Clarisse said and looked at her sister as she gasped "she gave birth to Emily two months before she and Joseph divorced and gave her up for adoption."

"Nooooo," Isabella exclaimed "Joseph has a daughter?"

"It's a possibility, but there is also someone else who might be her father," Clarisse said and looked back at her roses.

"Who?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse slowly looked back at her.

"Rupert,"

"WHAT?" Isabella exclaimed and watched as her sister broke down beside her "oh Clarisse, I'm so sorry," Isabella said, her own eyes filling with tears as she wrapped her arms around her, holding her as she cried on her shoulder.

After talking and telling her everything they made their way back towards the palace when Joseph pulled up in his car. Stopping, Clarisse watched as he climbed out and started walking towards them "sorry it took so long."

"It's okay," Clarisse said, folding her arms.

"I'll leave you to talk," Isabella said and looked at her sister "you know where I am if you need me."

"I do, thank you," Clarisse said and watched as Isabella turned to walk towards her cottage. Turning her head back, she looked at her husband as he stepped closer "what did Greg have to say?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, studying her face "you've been crying."

"I have, yes, because I found it all to much," Clarisse said as he put his hand up to cup her cheek "and I know that we said we weren't going to tell anyone but I had to tell Isabella, I had to tell someone."

"That's okay, that's fine that you told Isabella, I don't mind," he said and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her as she turned her head and rested it on his chest "I'm sorry I shot of like that earlier, I guess I got caught up in the moment and wanted to know what he had to say, in doing so I never thought about how it would effect you, I'm sorry."

"I know, and I'm trying my best to understand, it's just trying to get my head around it all while wondering which one of you is her father is harder than I thought it would be." Clarisse said as she looked up at him "but anyway, what news did Greg have?" She asked again.

"He found her," he said, looking into her eyes.

"That was quick," Clarisse said and looked down as she asked "what happens now?"

Studying his wife's face and now realising how hard it is for her, to go through all this he took her hands in his and watched as she looked back up at him "nothing."

"What do you mean, nothing?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well Greg said to write her a letter to explain, in the hope that she knows she is adopted and then once we get a reply, if we do, then we will arrange the DNA test," he said softly "but I'm not going to do it."

"Why ever not? Joseph this is your chance to have a child of your own, by blood not by marriage." Clarisse exclaimed and shook her head "don't not do it because of me, I'm just being silly, I will get over it."

"Yes, there is that chance that I will wonder if she was mine, but I'll get over it in time. I'm not going to do it, and put my wife through all this heartache when I know how much it's hurting her and how much she wanted a girl of her own. Yes, she may not be mine but there's a fifty percent chance she is and bringing her into our life knowing she isn't yours, ours will hurt me everyday. And then there's also that chance she is Rupert's, she will be a constant reminder that Marco was right. A constant reminder of Rupert's unfaithfulness to you during your marriage and I don't want to put you through that." He said and watched as she closed her eyes and looked down between them "I know either way, whatever the result it will hurt us both."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and looked up at him as tears filled her eyes "I tried to be supportive," shaking her head, she looked away "I'm sorry."

"I know, and I appreciate that," he said, putting his hands up to cup her face as she looked back up at him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered once again and turned her head, resting it on his chest as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be," he whispered, soothing his hand up and down her back "I love you to much to hurt you."

"I just don't want you to regret it, not finding out," she said softly.

"I won't, what we don't know won't hurt," he answered as she lifted her head and looked up into his eyes.


	6. Birthday Surprises

**Saturday 1st October 2005.**

Awaking to the feel of her husbands arm around her waist, Clarisse checked the time and seeing it was still early she smiled and turned her head to look at him lying behind her as she turned onto her back. "Are you awake?" She asked, studying his face and watched as he smiled.

"I am," he answered and slowly opened his eyes "happy birthday, beautiful," he smiled and leant closer, kissing her.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled, smoothing her hand up and down his arm resting across her abdomen.

"I have something for you," he said a moment later and pushed back the covers.

"Wait, don't get up yet," Clarisse exclaimed and grabbed hold of his arm as he looked back down at her "I want us to stay in bed a little while longer together today."

"Don't worry, I'll just get your card and will come straight back to bed," he smiled while leaning closer and kissed her a couple times before looking down into her eyes "and then we can stay in bed all morning, if that's what you want?"

"Yes, it is," she smiled up at him and bit her lip as he smiled down at her and climbed from the bed.

Moments later he returned and placed a red velvet box and card in her hands "for you, because it's a special birthday and your first as my wife you deserve to be spoilt," he said while covering himself back over with the covers and snuggled closer to her.

"Oh Joseph, you shouldn't have got me anything, a card would have been enough for me."

"Oh shh, yes I do," he smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"Well thank you then," she smiled as she pulled open the bow and opened the box with a gasp.

"It's one of a kind, I designed it myself," he beamed full of pride while slipping his arm back around her waist.

"You did?" She asked and looked at him momentarily before looking back at the rose detailed diamond jewellery set he had just given to her "it's so beautiful."

"I thought you would like it," he smiled as she looked back at him "maybe you could wear it to our dinner tonight?"

"Oh I will, I will wear it with pride knowing its one of a kind and from you," she nodded and kissed him before staring back at her gift a moment more. Closing the box, she placed it on her bedside table along with the card and turned back to him on the bed "thank you so so much."

"You're welcome," he smiled and put his hand up to cup her cheek, looking into her eyes a long moment before leaning closer to kiss her. Rolling together, he climbed on top of her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, smiling against her delicate skin as she snaked her arms around his shoulders.

Meanwhile, in their suite Mia and Charlotte were busy arranging a few decorations to surprise her grandmother with when Shades came through the door carrying the string of more balloons. "Here's the last of the balloons all blown up and tied onto string for you, Your Majesty?" He whispered as he stood beside her.

"Oh, thank you so much Shades," she smiled and took the balloons from him before looking up at him.

"Your welcome," he smiled, slowly making his way back over to the door "now if you don't need me for anything else, I'm going to go before they catch you sneaking around in here."

"No that's fine Shades, you can go, thank you again," Mia said, looking up at the balloons she was holding on to before looking at her assistant as she spoke.

"Chicken," Charlotte teased as she watched him stop at the door and look back at her, sticking out his tongue at her before walking out. Blushing, she got back to what she was doing.

Smiling at the interaction between her assistant and head of security, Mia wondered if there was something between them and was just about to ask her about it when they both heard laughter. "Who was that?" She asked, looking at her assistant as she stopped what she was doing and looked up at her.

"It sort of sounded like your grandmother," Charlotte said, looking around the suite at all the decorations before her eyes fell on the bedroom door as Clarisse laughed once again.

"No no no, she can't come out here yet we aren't finished yet," Mia exclaimed quietly as she passed the balloon strings to Charlotte to hold onto and started tying them to the backs of the chairs as quickly as she could.

 _"Mmm,"_

"What was that?" Mia asked slowly as she turned to her assistant.

"Uh," Charlotte answered, her eyes growing wide as the sound of slight creaking filled the room.

 _"Oh, Joseph,"_

Looking at each other, they both froze on the spot for a split second before letting go of the balloon strings they had hold of and hurried out the door, closing it behind them before making their way down the hallway and back down to her office.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

After spending an extra couple hours in bed, and after having a birthday call from Pierre, both Clarisse and Joseph decided to get up, showered and prepared for the day ahead. Walking into the suite once she was ready, Clarisse was surprised to see it was full of decorations and balloons "well," she smiled as Joseph followed her and stopped.

"What's happened in here, has a balloon factory exploded or something?" He asked, watching as Clarisse reached up above her head to take hold of the string of a loose balloon and pulled it down to her level.

"I'm not sure, but I bet Mia had something to do with it," Clarisse said, smiling at him as he walked across the room to her while laughing.

"You don't think," he said, putting his hands on her sides.

"I don't think, what?" She asked, looking up into his eyes as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You don't think that she was doing this when we were, you know, being naughty in the bedroom, do you?" He asked, watching as she tipped her head back and looked up at the balloons floating above them. Studying her beautiful neck as she bared it to him he fought hard to resist the urge to do what she loved him doing and kiss his way up and down it, like he did earlier that morning as they made love. But hearing her voice a moment later, snapped him out of his daydream and back to reality.

"I sure hope not," she said and looked back at him as she tilted her head slightly "but given there are ten balloons up there above us, I'm going to go with she did," she said and watched as he looked up at them before they both started laughing again.

"Oh well," Joseph said a moment later while stepping closer and wrapped his arms around her waist "we will soon find out if when we go down and she can't make eye contact with neither of us."

"Yes," she smiled and put her arms up, wrapping them around his neck as she still held onto the balloon string "I suppose we will," she said and reached up to kiss him before he nuzzled her neck, making her laugh.

"Right," he said a moment later while raising his head to look into her eyes "do you fancy a walk before everyone arrives for lunch?"

"Oh I got so caught up with you this morning, I completely forgot that we were having a birthday lunch here today, but yes," she nodded and smiled "I would love to take a walk with you before everyone arrives," she smiled as they stepped apart "let me just go and get my coat," she said, letting go of the balloon and disappeared into the bedroom as Joseph picked up his wallet from the sideboard and put it in his pants pocket.

Moments later she returned and they made their way downstairs, where Mia came out of her office to greet them. "Happy birthday, grandma," she smiled and put her arms up, hugging her.

"Oh thank you darling," Clarisse smiled as they stepped apart "and thank you for all the balloons in my suite, it was a lovely surprise to find them all in there this morning."

Smiling, Mia nodded as she looked away momentarily "you're welcome," she said while looking back at her grandmother.

"Just out of curiosity, what time did you do all that this morning?" Joseph asked and watched as Mia averted her gaze away from her grandmother.

"Oh, it was before the sun came up," Mia smiled and looked at him before looking back at her grandmother, as she and Joseph glanced at one another, knowing from the look on her face exactly when it was she was in the suite, doing all the balloons.

"Ahh I see," Joseph smirked to himself.

"Anyway, I have a card and a small present for you but I'll give it you later as I can see that you are about to go out?" Mia said and watched as her grandmother nodded.

"Yes, me and Joseph are going for a walk before lunch," Clarisse smiled.

"Okay, well I best let you get on then," she smiled "enjoy your walk and I will see you in a bit?" Mia said and stepped closer, kissing her cheek.

"Yes you will," smiled Clarisse as she watched her granddaughter disappear back into her office and close the door behind her before walking across the hallway to the main doors "you were right, from the look on her face, and the fact she couldn't make eye contact with me confirmed she was in the suite putting up all the decorations while we were being naughty in the bedroom and obviously she heard more than she bargained for." She said quietly as she and Joseph walked through the door.

"See, I knew it and that's exactly why I can't wait for us to move into our own place," he said, closing the door behind them and turned back to her "we can do what we want, when we want, without the worry of anyone hearing us," he smiled as she looked up at him.

"I know, and we will soon," she said, making their way down the palace steps a moment later when she suddenly stopped when she saw a brand new silver Toyota RAV4 with a bow on the top of it parked on the driveway. "You didn't?" She asked as she looked at her husband to find him holding up a set of car keys.

"I did," he smiled and watched as she looked back at the car.

"Joseph, I can't believe this you're really naughty buying me a car too when you have already bought me my beautiful jewellery," she said as they slowly made their way over to it on the drive.

"What is wrong with that? I told you this morning that because it's a special birthday and your first as my wife, it's only right I spoil you and that's exactly what I'm doing," he smiled and watched as she moved to stand between him and her new car "shall we go for a spin?" He asked and watched as she smiled up at him.

"Okay, why not," she said and took the keys from him "if you don't mind me driving you around, that is?"

"No of course I don't mind," Joseph smiled and stepped closer to whisper in her ear before kissing her cheek "I actually love it when you drive."

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's just something about you being in control of a car that makes me love you even more," he smiled as she laughed.

"Stop being so cheeky," she said and smiled up at him as she unlocked the car and opened her door.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," he smirked as they both climbed inside the car and fastened their seat belts.

"Oh, this is lovely," she said, smoothing her hands around the steering wheel before looking at her husband sitting beside her "thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he smiled and reached over to kiss her "are you glad I got it you now?" He asked.

"I am, but whatever possessed you to buy me a car in the first place?" She asked, memorising all the different buttons and checking her mirrors before starting the car and slowly pulled away from the palace, to get the feel of it before picking up speed.

"Well I see you eying up this car when I got myself the Range Rover a few weeks back, and with us starting the new chapter in our life together and knowing how much you love these type of cars I couldn't help myself and thought why not," he answered and smiled to himself at the concentration on her face as they slowly come to a stop at the grounds entrance while waiting for the gates to open.

"You are right, I absolutely love these type of cars," she said and smiled at the guard on duty as they drove through the gates and out onto the main road.

"Plus, I thought you would look rather sexy driving a car like this," he smirked, watching her pull her bottom lip between her teeth as she focused on the road a long moment before finally answering.

"Oh, I see," she said, her gaze remaining on the road as she changed gear "and what is the verdict on that?"

Smiling, he nodded slightly "the verdict is better than I imagined it would be, you're not just sexy, you are incredibly sexy driving this car and I know now that I made the right decision in getting it you," he said and watched as she laughed. But not just any laugh, it was a proper deep hearty laugh. The laugh that made his heart flutter whenever he heard it, the laugh that made him fall in love with her all over again "God, I love you."

"I love you too," she said while coming to a stop at traffic lights and looked at him. Leaning closer she kissed him as he put his hand up, cupping her cheek.

After a short drive around the village they made their way back to the palace where Clarisse enjoyed her birthday lunch together with her husband, their granddaughter, Nicholas, her sister and Charles.

 ** _That Evening._**

Once Clarisse was ready for her night out with her husband, she made her way into the suite to find him sitting on the chaise longue, talking to Mia as she sat on the sofa. Smiling, she placed her cashmere wrap over the back of one of the chairs before giving them a twirl and watched as they both stood to their feet "what do you think?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"You look beautiful, grandma," Mia smiled as she studied the royal blue knee length lace dress that her grandmother wore, it had a chiffon overlay that fell to her waist at the front but fell to the length of the dress at the back with matching shoes and she had her hair done up into a french twist.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled, taking in the dress her granddaughter wore "what are you all dressed up for?"

"Oh, Nicholas is taking me out for dinner," Mia smiled as she stepped closer and kissed her cheek "but I just wanted to come and say have a good night before we left and that I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, I hope you and Nicholas have a good night too," Clarisse smiled and watched as Mia kissed Joseph's cheek before walking over to the door "see you tomorrow."

Smiling, Mia looked back over at her grandmother before averting her gaze to Joseph "yes you will," she said and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Smiling, Joseph walked over and stood to Clarisse's side as she checked she had everything she needed in her clutch bag. "You look gorgeous tonight," he said and watched as she turned her head to look at him "and you smell absolutely delicious too."

"Thank you," she laughed and leant closer, closing her eyes as she kissed him a long moment before pulling back "it's one of my favourite perfumes that Mia got me for my birthday."

"I thought it was, but wasn't sure," he said, watching her as she looked back at her clutch bag, doing it up "we will leave when you are ready."

Smiling, she looked back at him and nodded "okay, I just need to get my wrap and then I will be ready," she said and turned, walking over to get it from the back of the chair she had put it over earlier and wrapped it around her shoulders, tossing one end over one of her shoulders, as the other end of it hung down her front.

After a short drive they arrived at the restaurant, and leaving Lars out with the limousine they made their way inside where a waiter showed them to one of the private dining rooms. Walking through the door, Clarisse was shocked to see her family and friends cheering 'surprise' at her. Putting her free hand up onto her face, suddenly overcome with emotion she turned to Joseph as he wrapped his arm around her waist and leant closer to whisper in her ear.

"Happy birthday, my love."

Shaking her head, Clarisse put her hand back up onto her face "I don't know what to say," she said when she spotted her cousin Bethany stood beside Gino and Eleanor.

"You don't have to say anything, just enjoy yourself," Joseph said in her ear.

"Happy birthday, mom," exclaimed Pierre as she looked up at him in surprise.

"Pierre? What are you doing here?" She asked as she put her arm up around his shoulders, embracing him into a hug "I thought you couldn't make it for my birthday?"

"Well I couldn't miss your party, could I?" He said as they pulled apart "I wanted to surprise you by being here tonight, so when we spoke on the phone this morning, I was actually calling from aunt Isabella's house."

"Oh, that's sneaky," she said and looked at her husband and granddaughter "you are all so sneaky," Clarisse said and gave her granddaughter a hug as she laughed "especially you," she smiled, looking into her eyes "how did you manage to keep this to yourself?"

"Oh believe me, it was very hard," Mia smiled as they stepped apart "I nearly let it slip a couple times."

"Good job you didn't, or all that planning would have been for nothing," Pierre said, smiling at his niece.

"I know, tell me about it," Mia smiled and looked back at her grandmother as she sipped her drink.

 ** _Later That Night._**

After talking with her cousin and seeing her husband was stood talking to the prime minister, Clarisse stood to her feet while picking up her drink and made her way over to them. "Hello," she smiled.

"Ahh, here's the birthday girl," smiled Motaz as he stepped closer and kissed her cheek "happy birthday."

"Thank you, and thank you so much for coming," Clarisse smiled at him.

"You're welcome, and you should know that I wouldn't have missed it for anything," smiled Motaz.

"I do," nodded Clarisse "how is Maria? I heard she has been feeling under the weather lately?"

"She has, she's had flu but she's on the mend now, thankfully," said Motaz.

"Oh dear, I'm pleased to hear she's doing better now but you must tell her she was missed tonight and that I will be in touch soon about meeting for lunch," said Clarisse before she smiled.

"I will," nodded Motaz as he raised his glass "I'm going to get another drink, can I get you both one?"

"Oh no thank you, I'm fine," Joseph smiled, putting his hand on Clarisse's back.

"I'm fine too," she smiled, raising her glass "thank you."

"It's no trouble," Motaz smiled "be back in a minute."

"Yes, of course," Clarisse smiled and watched as he walked away before she turned to her husband "finally, we get a moment to ourself tonight."

"Yes, we do," he nodded as she stepped closer and put one of her arms up around his shoulder, placing her hand on the back of his neck as she looked lovingly up into his eyes "I'm sorry that tonight wasn't what you were expecting, but I still hope you have had a good time?"

"Oh I have, thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome, and I promise I'll make it up to you," he said, turning his head to the side as she continued to admire him "tomorrow night we can go somewhere and have a romantic dinner together."

"I would like that," she nodded and placed her glass down on the table beside them before taking his hand to lead him onto the restaurants make do dance floor as the band began singing a song that they both loved.

Pierre sat watching his mother and step father as they swayed slowly together, Joseph had hold of one of her hands down at their sides, his other arm around her waist, his hand resting on the curve of her back while his mother's arm was around his shoulders, her hand on the back of his neck. He loved seeing her being so carefree, so blissfully happy and now so open about being in love with the man she had loved in secret for years. He could also tell that they were both on cloud nine as they looked into each other's eyes, whispering sweet nothings to one another and were a little bit tipsy from their giggly behaviour throughout the night.

Smiling he watched as Joseph whispered in her ear before kissing the curve of her neck as she laughed, glancing away at that action he took a sip of his drink and looked back up just as Mia appeared to talk to him. "Hello little one," he smiled, placing his glass back down on the table.

"Hello uncle Pierre, I need to talk to you about something," Mia said as she sat down next to him and watched as he leant closer "do you remember the conversation we had the morning of my coronation?" She asked and watched as he raised his eyebrow.

"Vaguely, remind me, what did we talk about?" He asked, looking at his niece.

"About them two," she said, pointing to her grandmother and Joseph dancing.

"Ooh, yes," Pierre nodded "the reason why I'm staying in one of the guest rooms tonight?"

"Yes," Mia exclaimed with a nod of her head.

"What about it?" He asked and took a sip of his drink as she leant closer.

"Well while I was trying to decorate their suite this morning I ended up catching the live show myself," she said and laughed as he gasped.

"You didn't?" He exclaimed.

"I did, and I tell you I have never moved so fast in my whole life before," Mia said with a shake of her head as Pierre sat laughing "it was horrible, I couldn't even look them in the eye when they did come down."

"Poor you," Pierre laughed and averted his gaze back to them dancing.

"They make a lovely couple though, don't they?" Mia asked, gazing across the room at them too.

"Yes, they do," Pierre nodded and watched as his mother began to lead Joseph from the dance floor while taking hold of his hand in both of hers behind her back.

"Now where are they going?" Mia asked, also watching them as they disappeared into a private side room.

"Who knows with them," he said and they started laughing.

 ** _Later._**

Arriving back at the palace later that night, Pierre requested they all make their way to the movie room for one last surprise for his mom and as everyone took their seats, he moved to the front. "I know it's late, and you've all had a few drinks but thank you for staying to see this," he said and looked directly at his mother "this is for you, mom. I hope you enjoy it."

As the music began to play he took his seat beside his mom, and gave her hand a squeeze. Seconds later a picture popped up on the movie screen of himself with his mom and brother and they were all pulling funny faces. Everyone in the room laughed, followed with 'awws' as the next picture came up of Clarisse as a baby. Next was a private home video of Clarisse playing in the pool with her sons when they were young, followed by several birthday photos from over the years and by the time another home video came up there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Looking down at her hand, Clarisse thought about the days gone by with her sons and loved the fact she still had the memories and home videos of their time together. Looking back up at the screen a moment later, Clarisse laughed at the picture of herself and Philippe hanging upside down from one of the huge trees on the palace grounds before she pulled her gaze away to look at the man sitting beside her. His gaze remained fixed on the screen, but she could see the tears pooling in his eyes.

She watched him for a moment before finally looking back at the screen, and even though there was another home video playing all she could think about was one thing. One person. One name.

Emily.


	7. Thee House

**Sunday 2nd October 2005.**

After getting ready for her day, Clarisse slipped on her cashmere cardigan and done up several of the buttons as she walked across the bedroom, but reaching the doorway she stopped when she saw her husband pacing the floor in front of the fireplace in their suite. He had been acting oddly ever since they had woken up that morning and as she took a shower earlier on she thought back over the last few months, he had become secretive with her and with his behaviour now she was starting to get worried.

"Joseph?" She said, watching as he stopped and turned to her "what's wrong?"

"I, I," he stuttered nervously "I need to talk to you about something important," he said as he walked over to her and held out his hand for hers.

"Okay?" She said slowly, taking his hand and allowed him to guide her over to the table.

"The thing is, Clarisse, my love, I have done something silly and I don't think you're going to like it," he said and turned back to her as her face fell.

Letting go of his hand, she put her hands up onto her cheeks and just stared at him a long moment before finally speaking "are you going to tell me that you have been having an affair?" She asked, her heart beginning to thud wildly in her chest.

"What? No, oh god no," Joseph exclaimed with a shake of his head as Clarisse closed her eyes and let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding "it's nothing like that."

"Oh, thank god," she said softly and opened her eyes to look back at him.

"Do you really think I would do that to you, have an affair?"

"Well no, of course not but in my defence, Joseph, you have been secretive with me lately and you did start the conversation off with that you needed to talk to me about something silly you had done, something that I wasn't going to like," she said, taking hold of one of his hands in both of hers as she looked down at them "it was honestly the first thing that popped into my head and it scared me."

"I suppose I should have worded it better, should have gone about it differently," he said and looked down at their hands a moment before looking back up into her eyes "I didn't think, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, honestly," she said, studying his face a moment before stepping closer while putting her arms up, wrapping them around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close "I'm just thankful it's not that."

"You are my world and you should know that I would never do that to you," he said, looking into her eyes as she nodded.

"I do," she said, smoothing one of her hands to the back of his head "so for that I am sorry for allowing such thoughts to pop into my head," she said softly and reached up to kiss him a couple times while smoothing her hand from the back of his head to cup his cheek before looking up into his eyes as she gently rubbed her thumb over his lips "anyway, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Come, sit down?" he said as they stepped apart and pulled out two chairs from under the table to sit down "do you remember a while back you caught me and Charles walking through the door and I passed him some papers?" He asked and watched as she averted her gaze away, thinking about it.

Looking back at him, Clarisse nodded "yes, a few days after Mia's coronation?"

"Yes, then," Joseph nodded.

"Okay, but what about it?" She said, watching as he moved some papers on the table closer to him.

"Well, these are those papers," he said, placing his hands down on top of them before taking a deep breath and looking back at her "I have tried to wait, knowing how much you wanted to wait until after Christmas, but after yesterday morning and not getting much privacy I can't keep it from you anymore, I have to tell you."

"Joseph, what is it? What's going on?" Clarisse asked, shaking her head a little as she watched him look back down at the papers.

Looking back up at her, he said softly "I have bought us a house."

"You what? You bought us a house? Without asking me first?" She said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes, but please calm down and let me explain,"

"Don't tell me to calm down, how could you go and buy us a house WITHOUT asking me first?" She exclaimed as she stared at him in disbelief "we're married now, remember?"

"Yes, I remember we're married it was one of the most amazing, magical days of my life how could I forget that?" He asked, watching her a moment.

"But you went and bought a house for us, without me," she exclaimed "we are meant to do that sort of thing together now that we are married, remember?"

"Yes, I know we are but when I saw it on the market, thanks to Charles and your sister I couldn't help myself, I had to go and get it for us. I know that I should have talked to you about it first, but I am hoping, once you see it then you'll understand why I done it," he said and pushed the papers to sit in front of her on the table as she watched him "go on take a look, please?"

Reluctantly Clarisse picked up the papers and began to read the address on the front, she felt a sense of familiarity but couldn't think why that was until she opened it and saw the pictures of the property. Averting her gaze up to him, she found that he was now smiling "it's the house?" She asked and looked back down at the papers in front of her.

"Yes it is, it's thee house and it's now our house," he answered as she read the details for the property "it's hardly changed at all and I remembered how you felt about it when we first saw it together all those years ago and I just knew I had to get it, I couldn't let it escape you again." He said and watched as she placed the papers back on the table while looking across the room.

"Well that would explain why Isabella asked me when we were moving that day," she said and looked at him as he nodded "and when we had the picnic up on the hill and you asked me about getting our own place, if memory serves me correctly it was the same day I saw you walk through the door with the papers."

"I believe so, yes," he nodded "I have wanted to tell you since that day, but when you said that you wanted to wait until after Christmas I decided to wait, and was going to surprise you with it for Christmas, but then with Mia yesterday morning,"

"I know," she said, studying his face for a moment when a knock came to the door. Quickly hiding the papers under the table mat, she turned and called "come in."

Opening the door, Mia stepped inside and looked across the room at her grandmother and Joseph sitting at the table, both looking over at her "good morning, I just came to let you know that we are leaving in a few moments for church."

"Oh, of course," Clarisse exclaimed as she checked the time on her watch.

"Why don't you all go on ahead and we will meet you there," Joseph said as Clarisse and Mia looked at him.

"Okay, do you want a driver?" Mia asked.

"No it's okay, I will drive us today," Joseph smiled.

"Alright, I will see you there then," Mia smiled and stepped back out the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well at least she knocked and waited this time," Joseph said, looking back at his wife as she uncovered the papers and moved them back in front of her.

"That's true," she said, nodding at him then looked back down at the papers as he watched her a long moment.

"Come on," he said, standing to his feet "we better get ready to leave."

"Okay," Clarisse said, nodding in agreement before standing to her feet "perhaps, now that we will be going in our own car we could pop over to the house on the way home from church, to check it out?" She asked whilst pushing her chair under the table.

"Of course we can," he smiled, putting his arm around her back as they both made their way over to the bedroom door "it is ours after all, we can go whenever we want."

 _ **Early Afternoon.**_

After they'd looked around, Clarisse stood in the driveway with her hands in her coat pockets looking up at the new house, taking in lots of tiny details as Joseph moved to stand beside her. Smiling, he asked "so, what did you think?"

"It's just how I remembered it all those years ago, sure a few things have changed here and there but I still got that same feeling I had when we looked around before, like a feeling of belonging." She smiled and looked at him as he smiled.

"Do you remember when we looked around all those years ago?" He asked and watched as she looked back up at the house, smiling as she nodded.

 _"And what about this room?" Joseph asked while turning to Clarisse as she walked through the doorway, her eyes fixed on the papers in her hand._

 _"This one is the master bedroom," she said and glanced around the room "oh I like this, it's nice and spacious." She smiled and walked around the empty room._

 _"It is," Joseph nodded as he walked over to the closet doorway "it has a massive closet, which is what you need." He smirked as he heard her gasp "what? It's true!" He exclaimed and laughed as she just smiled and shook her head._

 _"I could really see us in this house," she said while standing in the middle of the room as Joseph walked into the bathroom "it has everything we need, and the rooms are spacious too."_

 _"I agree," Joseph said as he came back into the room and watched her a moment before making his way over and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"Of course I do," she said and looked back at him "it may have been quite a few years ago now, but I remember it like it was yesterday," she smiled and turned to him.

"Me too," he smiled as she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder "so, does this mean that I am forgiven?" He asked, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other, he placed his hand down on her arm that was wrapped around his stomach as they continued to look at the front of the house.

"Yes, I suppose so," she smiled and tipped her head back to look up at him a moment before resting her head back on his shoulder "the view is still breathtaking beautiful too, it's actually better than I remembered it."

"Didn't you say that the view was the seal dealer for you all those years ago?" He asked and watched as she lifted her head, thinking back to that day.

"Yes I did, and you said that if I wasn't going to have it then you were going to snap it up," she smiled "and funnily enough you did, just many years later."

"Yes I did, didn't I," he smiled and looked into her eyes a moment before they shared a long, lingering kiss.

Smiling, Clarisse rested her head back on his shoulder "I can't wait to sit on our back porch and watch the sunset together."

"Me neither," he smiled, rubbing her back gently "now, I know that you don't want to move yet,"

"No," Clarisse said, interrupting him as she lifted her head and looked up into his eyes "I know that I said I wanted to wait until after Christmas, but that was before I found out you had already bought us a house," she smiled "I don't want us to wait anymore, I want us to be able to spend our first Christmas as husband and wife in our own home."

"Are you sure?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life before," she said while looking up into his eyes "we will still have to attend midnight mass on Christmas Eve, and might have to go to the palace for Christmas dinner but I want us to wake up together Christmas morning here, in our own home."

"Okay," he nodded and smiled while looking into her eyes "so what's say we get it all decorated how we want it and get everything we need to make it our home first, then we can move in?"

"And how long will that take?" Clarisse asked.

"A month, maybe two at the most."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan," she smiled and put her hand up to cup his face and kissed him a couple times before pulling her head back to look into his eyes "now we just have to tell Mia."

"And Pierre while he's here," Joseph smiled as Clarisse nodded in agreement "come on, we better make our way back before they send a search party to look for us." He said as Clarisse laughed.

After they had climbed in the car a moment later, Clarisse looked at her husband and smiled "I can't believe that you not only bought me my car and everything else you got me for my birthday yesterday, but you also bought us a house too."

"Well what's wrong with that? I have worked and saved hard my whole life, it's about time I spend a bit here and there," he smiled.

"Yes, but it's your money so you should be spending it on yourself, not just on me," she said as he reached out for her hand and lifted it to his mouth.

"You are worth every penny," he smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him "but I wish you would spend it on yourself and as for the house,"

"What about the house?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Well we should have bought it together, not just you paying for it."

"Oh tush," he exclaimed.

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?" She asked and watched as he shook his head before looking at her.

"No, you're not," he smiled and leant closer, kissing her.

 _ **That Evening**_.

"Well, Mia and Pierre seemed to take our moving news pretty well," Joseph said as he handed Clarisse, who was sat curled up on the sofa, a glass of wine.

"Yes, they did," Clarisse nodded, agreeing with him as he sat down on the sofa beside her. Taking a sip of her drink, she hesitated a moment before finally speaking. "Joseph?"

"Yes?" He said, turning his head to look at her before taking a sip of his scotch.

"I wanted to speak to you about something this morning, but then with everything to do with the house it slipped my mind," she said, looking down at her glass as she rested it on her thigh.

"Oh yes, what about?" Joseph asked as he turned his head to look back at her.

"Well after that lovely surprise Pierre put together for me last night, it got me wondering if you ever think of Emily?" She asked and looked back up at him, watching as he looked across at the fire blazing in the fireplace.

"I might have once or twice but I haven't thought about her for ages," he said, his gaze remaining on the fire.

"I have, quite often actually," she said and watched as he finally looked at her, his face full of surprise "I wonder if we have ever walked past her in the street, I wonder what she looks like, if she looks like you or her brothers. If she has blond hair, or brown. Or if she's tall, or short."

"I see," he said, looking back across at the fire.

"I know that you are scared to find out the truth, just in case she isn't yours and that you weren't going to get in touch with her to find out to save my feelings but Joseph, I don't want you to regret it later down the line when it's too late." She said and watched as he leant forward, placing his glass down on the coffee table.

"It's not just that," he said, standing to his feet and moved to stand by the french doors "If she does turn out to be mine, what do I do? I'm too old to be a father now, I wouldn't even no where to start."

Leaning forward, Clarisse placed her glass on the coffee table beside her husband's and stood to her feet before moving to stand in front of him. "I saw the look in your eyes when we were watching the home movies last night, they were so full of emotion, love and hurt. Yes, you missed out on the first twenty four years of her life, you missed her growing up, her first steps, first day of school and so much more but just because you missed all that doesn't mean that you don't know what to do. You are an amazing father figure to Pierre and to Philippe when he was alive, and just look at how you are with Mia?" She said softly as she they looked into each other's eyes.

Looking down, Joseph took hold of her hands and gently caressed the back of them with his thumbs a moment before asking "If I do this, will you help me?" He asked and looked back up at her.

"Of course I will, you know that," she replied and pulled her hands free, giving him a hug as he buried his face in the crook of her neck "I will be with you every step of the way, I promise."

And that night they wrote the emotional letter to Emily, explaining who they were and who, potentially she was. After they posted it the following day they sat down with Pierre to explain everything to him, to prepare him in the case Emily turned out to be Ruperts. It wasn't easy for either of them, but they knew it was something they had to do, together and once Pierre had got over the shock he offered his support, not just to his mother but to his stepfather also.


	8. Halloween

_Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had hoped to get this chapter posted before Halloween but with life getting in the way and my muse disappearing on me for a bit it just wasn't possible. I do apologise it's a bit late, but hope you still enjoy it all the same and hoped you had a happy Halloween._

* * *

 **Saturday 29th October 2005.**

Sitting at the table in their suite, Clarisse took a long sip of her tea and looked at her husband sitting beside her at the table. He had returned after getting ready for his day a few moments earlier to finish his tea before leaving to go to the new house and she couldn't help but smile at him as he absentmindedly sipped his tea while reading the paper. She loved moments like this, just the two of them together, alone. Something that had become rare over this last few weeks.

It had been a busy time for them both, hardly spending anytime together as they prepared their new house for them to move in to and now as she sat watching him she couldn't wait for that day to arrive, for them to finally move into their own home where they can have many more moments like this. Shaking her head ever so slightly at the thought, she smiled and looked over at one of the windows where she slipped into a daydream just a moment later.

"Did you see the papers this morning?" Joseph said as he looked up from the paper at his wife to find her staring out of the window, in a world of her own. Reaching out his hand, he placed it on hers and smiled as she turned her head to look back at him "are you okay, what were you smirking at?"

"Oh yes I'm okay, I was just thinking about last night," she smiled and looked down at her cup as she placed one of her hands flat on the table beside it while putting her other hand up, tucking it under her chin as she rested her elbow on the table "and how amazing it was," she said, looking back up at her husband with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh really, it was amazing was it?" He teased, amused at her answer as she nodded.

"Well yes of course it was, didn't you think so?"

 _Walking into their suite, Joseph closed the door and watched as Clarisse kicked off her shoes by the sideboard. Smiling to himself, he stepped behind her and placed his hands on her sides and kissed the nape of her neck, causing a shiver to go down her spine. Smoothing one of his hands around to rest on her abdomen he slowly turned her and stepped her back against the wall as she put her hands up to cup his face and reached up to kiss him._

 _"I have missed you this last few weeks," she said softly, slipping her hands from his face down onto his chest._

 _"I have missed you too," he said, watching her as she looked down at her hands resting on his chest "I'm sorry that I have been so tired this last few weeks, I just wanted to get the house done as quickly as I could so that we can get moved in."_

 _"I know," she said softly while looking up into his eyes as her fingers toyed with the buttons on his shirt "I can't wait until the day we can move though."_

 _"Well we don't have to wait that long now, it's nearly finished," he smiled._

 _"Really?" She asked and watched as he nodded "how long?"_

 _"I think by my reckoning we should be able to move in, in about five days," he smiled, feeling her unbutton one of his buttons._

 _"Wow, so soon?" she smiled and looked back down at her hands, unbuttoning another button as he nodded._

 _"Yes, I wanted to get it all done as quickly as I could so we can move in quicker," he said, looking down at her hands as she continued to undo his buttons._

 _"Well I can't wait," she smiled._

 _"Neither can I," he said, looking back up to study her face._

 _"Tell me," she asked a moment later and bit her bottom lip as she slowly looked back up at her husband while slipping her hands under his shirt and onto his hairy chest "are you feeling tired now?"_

 _"No, I'm far from tired," he said, their eyes locked on one another as she began to undo his belt. With that, he grabbed hold of her wrists and stepped closer, pinning her body and arms against the wall as his mouth crushed down on her luscious lips in a fiery kiss._

 _"Oh my," she gasped at his response and closed her eyes as he trailed kisses down over her jaw and neck, her body remaining wedged between him and the hard wall._

"Of course I do, I was only teasing," he smiled and leant closer while putting his hand up to cup her cheek as they looked into each other's eyes "it's always amazing when we are together," he said cheekily and kissed her slowly. Pulling back a moment later, he looked into her eyes once again and couldn't help but smile at the blush covering his beautiful wife's face "four days, my love."

"I can't wait," she said and closed her eyes as he kissed her a couple times while raising up from his chair.

"Me neither," he smiled and moved to stand behind his chair to push it back under the table before pointing to the paper "did you see that we made the papers again?" He asked.

"No I didn't," she said, shaking her head as she reached out for the paper and pulled it closer to her "oh, they are from last night," she smiled as she looked at the pictures of her and Joseph standing outside her favourite restaurant, waiting for Shades to arrive.

"Yes, even though you are no longer Queen the paparazzi are still following you for a story," Joseph said as he stood beside Clarisse's chair and looked down at the paper.

"They will do," Clarisse said and looked up at her husband a moment as he continued to study the pictures before looking back down at the paper.

"I like that one," he said, pointing to a photo of her looking lovingly at him as he kissed the back of her hand "you look so amorous and beautiful."

"Well, what do you expect with a sexy husband like you?" She beamed and looked up at him as he chuckled and looked down at her "but you know, I could say the same about you."

"Well, what do you expect? I have a gorgeous wife that makes me feel alive and like a randy teenager everyday," he said and kissed her before standing back up straight as she laughed.

"Okay, okay," she said and smiled up at him "are you going over to the house now?" She asked and took a sip of her tea as he lifted his coat from the back of the sofa where he had placed it earlier.

"I am, I have a few things that I need to do before our new bed gets delivered this morning," he smiled and slipped on his coat "are you still bringing your case and a few bags over this morning?"

"I am," she nodded and watched as he stepped closer to her "once I have finished packing it."

"Okay," he said and placed one hand on the armrest of her chair and his other on the table while bending closer to whisper in her ear "I was thinking, if the bed gets delivered on time maybe we could test it out when you bring your bags over, you know to make sure it's comfortable enough?"

Laughing, Clarisse put her hand up onto his shoulder and gently pushed him back a little to look up into his eyes "you need to go or you won't get anything done," she smirked and reached up to kiss him.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" He asked and stood back up straight.

"I'm not saying anything," she laughed.

"Okay, I will see you later then," he smiled and bent over to give her one last kiss.

"Yes you will," she smiled and watched as he walked over to the door "oh and don't forget you can't stay too late over there today."

"I know, I know and I won't be," he smiled over at her "see you in a bit, my love."

"See you in a bit," she smiled and watched as he walked out of their suite, closing the door behind him. Letting out a contented sigh she looked down at the paper before looking towards the window a moment and stood to her feet. After pushing the chair back under the table, she began making her way across the room to her bedroom when a knock came to her door. "Come in." She called and continued on into her bedroom.

Stepping through the door, Mia looked around the room "grandma?" She called.

"In here, darling," Clarisse called back as she entered her closet.

Smiling, Mia closed the door and placed a pile of letters down on the sideboard before walking through into her grandmothers bedroom and over to her closet door. "Good morning, grandma," Mia smiled as she looked down at her kneeling down on the floor.

"Good morning, darling," Clarisse smiled up at her "I'm surprised to see you this early, you're normally in your office by now."

"I know I normally am, and I have been but I wanted to bring up your post that I forgot to give you yesterday," she said and watched as her grandmother looked down at her hands.

"Looks like you have forgotten it again," Clarisse teased.

"Oh no, I put it on the sideboard when I passed by," Mia smiled.

"Ahh I see, thank you," Clarisse smiled and looked down at the open suitcase on the floor in front of her.

"I saw Joe on the way up, I reminded him that he needed to be back here and ready by half three," Mia said as she looked around the half empty closet "can I help with anything?" She asked and looked back down at her grandmother.

"If you want too," Clarisse said as she looked up at her granddaughter and watched as she nodded before looking around the room "okay, uh... I have some outfits over there that need to be put in the garment covers hanging up with them," she said and looked back at her granddaughter.

"Okay, I can do that," Mia smiled as she made her way over to them hanging up.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled as she watched her a moment before continuing to pack the clothing that lay on the floor beside her.

"It's okay," Mia smiled over at her before turning back to the rail and lifting the first outfit off to put in the garment bag. "So, what are you wearing to the Halloween party later?"

"I'm not telling you," Clarisse smiled as she looked up at her granddaughter "it's a surprise."

"Oh, that's no fair," Mia said, pretending to sulk as Clarisse laughed.

"You'll just have to wait until later, won't you," Clarisse smiled.

"Yes, I suppose I will have too," smiled Mia as she lifted another outfit off the rail and held it up in front of her before putting it into a garment bag "I know that you have been packing little bits each day to take over to the house, but I can't believe how bare it's looking in here now."

"Neither can I," Clarisse said as she stopped what she was doing and looked up at her granddaughter before looking around her closet once again "you know, this has been my closet ever since I arrived here and I can't believe that in four short days it will no longer be mine."

"Four days? Is that the day you'll be moving?" Mia asked and watched as her grandmother looked back at her.

"Yes it is," Clarisse nodded.

"Oh, so soon?" Mia said sadly.

"Oh my darling," Clarisse said as she stood to her feet and moved over to stand in front of her, giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry, it's just since I moved here in June I feel that we have become a lot closer and it's really starting to hit me now that you are moving," Mia said as she pulled back and looked at her grandmother.

"I know, it's hitting me too," nodded Clarisse as she put her hand up and brushed a bit of her granddaughters hair back behind her ear. "I thought I would always be here, I actually thought that I would spend my last days here, but you know your life can change at a drop of a hat and we end up taking a different path to what we thought we were meant to take."

"I know that all to well, my path certainly changed," Mia said as she looked up into her grandmothers eyes as she nodded.

"Yes it did, but just because things are changing now and I'm moving out it doesn't mean that I'm not going to be here for you. You know that if you ever need me then all you have to do is call and I'll be here."

"I know, I'm just going to miss seeing you and Joe everyday, that's all."

"I know sweetheart, we will miss seeing you everyday too but we are only a ten minute drive away so we can still see each other all the time."

"Thank you," Mia nodded and stepped closer, hugging her once again.

"It'll be okay," Clarisse said softly, hugging her granddaughter tight as she rubbed one of her hands up and down her back.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Walking through the front door at the new house, Clarisse smiled while placing her handbag and car keys down on the sideboard before closing the door behind her. Turning around, she looked down the hallway towards the kitchen door at the end and up the stairs before calling out "Joseph?"

"I'm in the kitchen," he called back as she smiled and began walking down the hallway towards the kitchen door. "I'm just making some tea, would you like a cup?"

Walking through the kitchen door a moment later, Clarisse smiled "oh yes please," she nodded while placing a box on the counter "how's things going here this morning?"

"Very well actually, our bed got delivered about half an hour ago and now I'm just waiting for Charles and Lars to get here to help me set it up." He said and smiled as he moved to stand beside her while placing his hand on her back "hello you," he grinned and kissed her.

"Hello," she smiled up at him then back down at the box as he patted it.

"What's with the box?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Well, this is a box full of things I hold dear to my heart," she smiled and lifted the lid to show him "a box of my favourite keepsakes."

"Wow," he exclaimed at the familiar contents before reaching in to lift an item out "I remember this, I thought I had lost it years ago."

"You did lose it," she smirked up at him "to me."

"You stole it," he gasped teasingly as she laughed.

"I suppose I did, but I knew you wouldn't mind," she smiled, shrugging slightly as she pulled out a stack of letters wrapped in pink ribbon "do you remember these?" She asked and looked up at him as he reached out for them.

"You bet I do," he nodded and looked into her eyes "I can't believe you kept them," he smiled and looked back down at the envelopes in his hands.

"They were letters from you when we first started going out all those years ago, of course I'm going to keep them," she smiled, watching him.

Smiling, he nodded and looked back up at her "I remember having to send them to Isabella to pass on to you so Rupert wouldn't get hold of them."

"I remember too," she smiled and looked back down at the box "and do you remember this?" She asked while lifting a cloth napkin out and opened it up to show him.

Seeing a restaurant logo on it, Joseph couldn't help but smile while taking it from her "our first official date, of sorts," he laughed while looking down at it in his hands a long moment before looking back up at Clarisse "a box full of wonderful memories, that I had no idea you had. Even after we spent those thirteen years together, I still had no idea."

"I know, and shamefully after we broke up I put it away in my closet and forgot all about it until this morning," she said and looked back down at the box a moment before looking back up into her husbands eyes "I thought that we could sit down on our first official night here, go through everything and reminisce of days gone by?"

Smiling, Joseph put his hand up to cup her cheek "I would love too," he said softly and kissed her slowly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

 ** _Later That Day._**

Hearing a knock on their suite door, Clarisse called out as she finished getting ready "Joseph could you get that please? If it's Mia tell her I'm nearly ready and I'll be right out."

"Okay, will do," Joseph answered as he made his way over to the door and opened it to find Minnie Mouse stood smiling back at him.

"Bert?" Mia exclaimed as she looked down at his colourful stripe jacket and white trousers "wow, you look great," she smiled "makes a change to see you in something light."

"Thanks, and how did you ever guess?" He smiled and stepped back, opening the door for her to enter "come on in, your grandmother will be right out."

"Thanks," Mia smiled and walked in the room before turning to face him as he closed the door behind her "so Joe, if you are Bert, does that mean,"

"Yes, it does," Clarisse said, interrupting her granddaughter from the bedroom doorway and watched as they both turned to her.

"Wow," Mia exclaimed as she took in her grandmothers appearance.

"Well ello Mary Poppins," Joseph said in his best cockney accent as Clarisse walked into the room before giving them a little twirl.

"So, what do you think? Does this look okay for the party?" She asked, smiling at her granddaughter as Joseph stepped closer and kissed her cheek while putting his hand on her back.

"Yes," Mia smiled "you look amazing in that dress, it really suits you."

"Thank you, darling," Clarisse smiled as she put the umbrella over her shoulder.

"Out of all the Disney characters you could have picked, what made you go with Mary, grandma?" Mia asked as she looked down at the replica white and red dress her grandmother wore.

"Well as you know, darling, I have done a lot of flying in my time so I thought it fitting, don't you?" Clarisse smiled.

"Oh yes, of course," Mia beamed "very fitting indeed and practically perfect in every way."

"Why thank you," Clarisse smiled "but hey, I love your costume too."

"Thanks," Mia smiled.

"Is Nicholas Mickey Mouse by any chance?" Joseph asked.

"Yes he is actually, and talking of Nicholas I need to go and make sure he's finished getting ready too," Mia smiled and checked the time whilst walking over to the door "we will be leaving for the winter castle in about five minutes."

"Okay darling," Clarisse said as Joseph helped her with her wrap, wrapping it around her shoulders for her "we will be right down."

"Okay, see you in a minute," Mia smiled and walked out of the suite, closing the door behind her.

"Well, I suppose we better go on down," Clarisse said as she turned to her husband.

"Yes, in a minute," he smiled and stepped closer, taking her in his arms "you look amazing."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," she smiled and cupped his cheek as she reached up to kiss him a moment before stepping back "now come on, we better go down or she will only tell us off for being late."

"Suppose you're right, we can't have Mary Poppins being told off now, can we?" he laughed.

"Don't be so cheeky, you," Clarisse smiled at him as they made their way over to the door and downstairs.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

Arriving home after Mia's Halloween party at the winter palace for all the children from the orphanage, Clarisse sat down on the sofa and let out a relieved sigh as she began unbuckling her boots whilst her husband poured them a glass of wine each.

"I take it that feels better?" he asked as he walked over to her sitting on the sofa and took a sip of his wine while handing her, her glass.

"Oh yes, much better," she said and smiled up at him as she took her glass "thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, turning to take a seat on the sofa beside her when something caught his eye "is this the post that Mia brought up this morning?"

"What?" She said, watching him walk over to the sideboard "oh yes, I forgot all about that."

Taking a sip of her wine, she watched as he placed his glass down and sorted through the letters "there are several here for you, do you want them over there?" He asked while looking over at her.

"Oh no, I'll sort them out tomorrow," she smiled and placed her feet up on the coffee table in front of her, crossing them at the ankle.

"Alright," he smiled, placing her letters back down on the sideboard and picked up his glass before walking over to sit at the table.

"I have had a lot of fun today," Clarisse smiled.

"Yes, it has been quite fun, hasnt it?" Joseph smiled "Mia done a wonderful job."

"Yes she did," Clarisse said, nodding in agreement before drifting into a daydream for a moment "I quite enjoyed being Mary Poppins today, but you know I never would have dressed this way if Rupert was still alive."

"Oh really? How come?" He asked as he opened a letter.

"Dressing up was never his thing," she said, averting her gaze down to her glass as she rested it on her thigh "he was actually quite boring when it came to things like this."

"Oh, I see," he smirked "are you trying to say that I lead you astray, my love?"

"Yes, actually I am and you do it so splendidly," she smiled his way and tipped her glass slightly towards him as he laughed.

"Why thank you," he said, smiling mischievously at her before looking down at the letter in his hand.

"You're welcome," she smiled and took a sip of her wine, watching as her husband frowned "what's the matter?"

"It's a letter from Emily," he said and looked up as Clarisse sat up "well Victoria as she's now known."

"Victoria?" Clarisse said as she placed her glass on the coffee table and stood to her feet.

"I have been so busy helping Mia with this party and sorting out our house this last few weeks, I completely forgot that I could get a letter back." He said and looked up at her as she stood beside him, her hand on his shoulder.

"What does she say?" She asked, studying his face.

"She wants to meet me," he said and slowly looked back down at the letter in his hands as Clarisse watched.

* * *

 _Just incase you don't remember, Joseph's sister was called Victoria._


	9. Moving Day

_Hi everyone, just want to state the obvious that I have no connection or make any money from the artists that I have mentioned in this chapter._

 _Also thank you to those who read and left a review on the last chapter, I appreciate the support and can't thank you enough._

* * *

 **Wednesday 2nd November 2005.**

Opening his eyes, Joseph stared up at the ceiling a moment before turning on his side to face his wife lying in the bed beside him. "How long have you been awake?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Turning her head, Clarisse averted her gaze away from the ceiling to her husband while placing her hand on his arm that lay across her stomach and smiled "a while, I just kept thinking about today."

"Me too," he said, watching as she turned on her side to face him, his hand moving to her hip "but it'll be okay, our new chapter starts today."

"I know, and what an amazing chapter it will be," she said, putting her hand up to cup his cheek.

"Indeed it will be," he smiled and kissed her before resting his forehead against hers a long moment.

"I suppose we better get up now, Mia and Nicholas will be here for breakfast soon," Clarisse said as she rolled onto her back and slowly sat up.

* * *

Coming into the bedroom a short time later, Clarisse placed an overnight bag down beside several other bags and a suitcase before moving to open the suite door. Turning, she looked around the room to see the table set ready for breakfast just as Joseph walked into the room. "How come the doors open?" He asked while walking over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Well I have left it open so that when Mia and Nicholas come they know it's safe to just walk in," she said, looking down at his Italian football sweatshirt and smiled.

"Ahh I see, good thinking," he smiled and kissed her once again before walking over to the sideboard where he had placed a stack of CDs the night before and started sorting through them.

Letting out a deep breath, Clarisse looked around the suite and smoothed her hand back and forth across her stomach a couple times "I think I have picked up everything that I needed too," she said as Mia and Nicholas appeared in the doorway.

"Well if you haven't, I'm sure I can give it to you when I see you next time," Mia said as Clarisse turned to her and smiled "good morning, grandma," she smiled and walked over to her.

"Good morning, darling," she said, giving her a big hug "and yes, that's true you could."

Smiling, Mia pulled back and looked into her grandmothers eyes "we're not too early, are we?"

"Oh no, not at all," Clarisse smiled and kissed Nicholas's cheek as Mia walked over to Joseph.

"Good," Mia smiled and kissed Joseph cheek "good morning, Joe."

"Good morning, Mia," he smiled and looked at her as she picked up one of the CDs.

"Bob Marley?" Mia said in surprise and looked across at her grandmother as she stood talking to Nicholas "I didn't know you owned a Bob Marley cd, grandma."

"I don't," Clarisse said as she looked over at them "they are Joseph's."

Looking at Joseph, Mia smiled "I didn't expect you to be a fan either, I saw you more of a country, classical type of man."

"Oh yeah I am, but I love a bit of reggae too," he smiled "and so does your grandmother."

"You do?" Mia asked as she looked over at her grandmother.

"Yes, occasionally," Clarisse nodded "but you should know Mia my cd collection consists of Celine Dion, Enya, country and a bit of classical."

"How am I only just finding this out?" Mia exclaimed "just like I am finding out that you actually own a pair of trainers? Lots and lots of shoes yeah, but not trainers." She said while looking down at the trainers her grandmother was wearing.

"Ha lots and lots of shoes, you can say that again," Joseph laughed, teasing his wife as they all looked at him.

"Shh you, I don't hear you complaining any other time," Clarisse smiled and looked down at her trainers as Mia smirked at her "and you have seen me in trainers before," she said a moment later and looked back up at her granddaughter.

"When?" Mia asked, trying to remember.

"When we done mattress surfing at your slumber party, I was wearing trainers then," Clarisse smiled.

"Oh yeah you did, I forgot all about that," Mia smiled "well you should definitely wear them more often, they really suit you."

"Thank you," Joseph said and they all looked at him "I keep telling her that, she's been wearing heels for far to long it's time to start chilling out now you're retired."

"Exactly, Joe's right grandma," Mia smiled and watched as Joseph walked over to her grandmother.

"But not only that, you look incredibly,"

"Joseph!" Clarisse exclaimed, interrupting him as Mia jumped.

"Beautiful, you look incredibly beautiful when you're wearing trainers," he smirked and looked at her as Mia and Nicholas smirked at each other just as the butler appeared at the door with their breakfast trolley.

"Oh wonderful, breakfasts here," Clarisse smiled and clasped her hands together in front of her as the butler made his way over to the table in her suite.

"Lucky save, Joe," Mia laughed.

"Thanks," he smiled at her then at Clarisse as she stood looking up at him.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Joseph asked as he took Clarisse's overnight bag from her.

"Yes it is," Clarisse nodded and turned to her granddaughter and Nicholas as Joseph turned to put the bag in the car "now remember," she began as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her granddaughter "I am just a ten minute drive away, if you need me, call."

"Thank you," Mia said as she nodded and closed her eyes, clinging to her grandmother for a long moment as Joseph closed the car door and turned back to them.

"I'll be back tomorrow though as I need to pick up my car," Clarisse said softly and raised her head as Joseph placed his hand on her back.

"You best look after her now we aren't living here anymore, Nicholas," Joseph said as both Mia and Clarisse stepped apart and looked at him "or you'll have me to answer too."

"I know, and I will," Nicholas said and watched as Mia stepped closer to him, giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Joe," Mia whispered in his ear "for everything."

"You're welcome," Joseph said, watching as Nicholas gave Clarisse a hug "I'm still be here for you too, don't ever forget that."

"I know, thank you," Mia nodded, her tears threatening to spill as they stepped apart.

"Right, we better go before I start crying," Clarisse said and gave her granddaughter one more hug.

"Call me later," Mia said as they stepped apart.

"I will," Clarisse nodded as she looked at her granddaughter then up at the palace a long moment before she and Joseph climbed in the car.

As Nicholas put his arm around Mia's shoulders, they both watched as Joseph's car began driving away from them. "Are you okay?" He asked a moment later and looked down at her.

"Yes, I think so," Mia nodded and looked up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist "but I better get back to work, those papers won't sign themselves," she said with a slight shrug as they began walking together back towards the palace.

"Just remember that I am here for you, you know, if you need to talk to someone or need a shoulder to cry on?" Nicholas said as he placed his hand down on her arm.

"Thank you," she said and looked up at him as they continued walking.

Meanwhile, as Joseph drove up to the main gates, Clarisse looked down at her clasped hands in her lap and took a deep breath "can you please stop the car."

"Sure?" Joseph said in surprise and looked at her as he put his foot on the breaks "are you okay?" He asked and watched as Clarisse unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I just need a moment or two," she answered and climbed from the car, leaving her door open as she walked back down the drive a little way.

Unbuckling his seatbelt he slowly climbed out of the car and moved to stand behind his vehicle, watching Clarisse a moment as she stood staring back at the palace.

Moments later, she closed her eyes as Joseph stood behind her and placed his hands on the tops of her arms "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" He asked and watched as she turned to face him.

"For getting you to stop the car," she said tearfully and looked down as she took hold of his hands.

"It's okay, I understand," he said and watched as she slowly turned back to the palace "this place certainly holds a lot of memories for you, for us."

"Oh it does," she nodded as her tears rolled down over her cheeks "my memories of Philippe are all here."

Stepping closer to her, he put his hand on her back and watched as she turned her head to the side "you know, we don't have to leave if you don't want to, we can stay here."

Shaking her head, she turned back to him "no, I want to. I want us to move and so would Philippe, I just didn't expect it to be this hard, that's all," she said softly and wrapped her arms around Joseph's waist as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she placed her head on his chest.

"I didn't either," Joseph said softly while looking back towards the palace.

"Right," Clarisse said several moments later as she lifted her head and brushed away her tears "it's time to go."

"Are you sure?" He asked and watched as she moved back to her open car door before looking back at him then towards the palace.

Nodding a moment later, Clarisse looked back at her husband "I'm sure."

 ** _That Evening._**

Standing in the kitchen doorway, Joseph slipped his hands in his trousers pockets and watched as Clarisse stood at the sink, rinsing their things from dinner under the tap before placing them in the dishwasher beside her.

"Leave them, I'll do it later," he said as he made his way over to her.

"But you cooked dinner," she said while picking up the tea towel to dry her hands as she turned to him "so it's only fair that I do this now."

"I don't mind," he said and watched as she folded the tea towel and placed it back on the counter behind her "I would like you to come with me."

"Why?" She asked as he took hold of her hand.

"I have a surprise for you upstairs," he said as he began leading her across the kitchen and out the door into the hallway.

"Okay," she said, wondering what the surprise could be.

Moments later they reached their suite where he lead her straight through to their bathroom, walking through the door Clarisse was surprised to see the room was being lit by candlelight and a bubble bath with rose petals floating on top waiting for her.

"For me?" She asked as she looked at him.

"For you," he nodded and stepped closer to kiss her while wrapping his arm around her back, taking her hand with his. "I want you to relax while I sort out the dishes and tidy up downstairs."

"But," she began to protest but was hushed by her husband pressing his lips to hers.

Pulling back a moment later, he smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him "and I won't take no for an answer."

"Well, I don't have much of a choice then do I?"

"No, you don't," he said, shaking his head "now take as long as you need, I'll be waiting in the suite when you are finished."

"Thank you," she said, watching him walk out of the door before turning back to her.

Seeing her stood with the candlelight flickering behind her made his heart skip a beat, she was the most beautiful woman in the world and even though they had been married several months now he still couldn't believe that she was his wife. "You're welcome," he finally said and began to close the door behind him "remember, take as long as you need."

Biting her bottom lip, Clarisse turned back to her waiting bath and let out an contented sigh. Sure today had been an emotional day, what with them moving and unpacking but she had never felt as lucky as she did right at that moment. She was on cloud nine, had been since they finally got back together and got married and nothing could destroy that for her, for them.

* * *

Standing in her robe in the bedroom doorway after her soak in the bath, Clarisse looked over at her husband as he sat on the sofa watching the television. In front of him on the coffee table sat a box she had never seen before, two champagne glasses and a bowl of strawberries.

"What's all this?" She asked, slowly stepping forward as Joseph sat up and turned the television off.

Standing up, he smiled and reached out for her hand as she walked around the coffee table to him "well as its our first official night in our own home, I thought we could celebrate."

"Sounds lovely, but what's with the box?" She asked and watched as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Well," he smiled while looking down at it and lifted the lid with his free hand "I too have a keepsake box." He said and looked back up at her as she gasped.

"You do? You didn't say the other day when I was showing you mine." She exclaimed and stepped closer while looking up at him.

"I was going to, but as we said about going through yours tonight I thought I would just show you instead," he smiled and looked down into her eyes.

"Okay, well let me go and get mine," she said and began making her way back over to the bedroom door.

"Okay, I'll pour the champagne," Joseph smiled as she stopped and turned back to him.

"Sounds lovely," she smiled and watched as he popped a strawberry in each of their glasses before carrying on into the bedroom to get her box.

Moments later she returned to find Joseph stood waiting for her with her glass of champagne in his hand, placing her box down on the coffee table beside his she took her glass from him and made a toast before they both sat down to spend the rest of the evening going through their keepsake boxes together, finding stuff that they both thought they had lost and remembering the memories that go with each item.


	10. Isabella's Confession Part 1

**Saturday 12th November 2005.**

"Well, that's me all packed," Joseph said as he came down the stairs carrying a medium sized suitcase.

"Good, and do you have your passport?" Clarisse asked as she stood with her back to him and slipped on her coat.

"I do, in here," Joseph said while patting his jacket as he stepped off the last step and put his case down beside him "I wish you were coming with me, it won't be the same without you there."

"I know, me too," Clarisse said as she turned to him "but what with Mia's birthday party tonight and the Christmas events meeting on Monday we both agreed that it's just not possible this time."

"I know we did but it isn't making it any easier," Joseph said as he stepped closer to her while putting one of his hands up to cup her cheek.

"I know, but I'm at the end of a phone if you need to talk," Clarisse said while placing her hands on his sides and looked up into his eyes.

"I know," he nodded "are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"Of course I will be, Isabella's coming to stay so I'll be just fine," she said, smiling.

"That's what I'm worried about, I know what you two are like when you're left alone together," he said, smirking.

"I will be fine, I promise," Clarisse smiled and gave him a quick kiss before looking back up into his eyes "we better get going now if we're dropping into the palace on the way to the airport."

"Oh you're right, I didn't realise what the time was," Joseph said as he checked his watch for the time as Clarisse grabbed her handbag and car keys from the sideboard before moving to open the front door "do you have Mia's birthday present?"

"Yes I do, it's in my handbag," she smiled as he picked up his case and began walking towards her, grabbing his backpack from the sideboard as he past by.

Moments later they were on the road, heading towards the palace.

* * *

Stepping close to her granddaughters office door, Clarisse put her arm across in front of her and placed her hand on the handle while putting her other hand up to knock as Joseph stood close behind her, his hand resting on her hip "I hope she's not in a phone meeting," she said while turning her head to the side and moved it closer to the door, listening for voices.

"I'm sure she's not, not at this time," Joseph said as he watched Clarisse knock.

"Come in," Mia called out cheerily and looked over at the door as it opened.

Smiling, Clarisse stepped forward and popped her head inside as Joseph's hand smoothed from her hip to her lower back "happy birthday, darling!"

"Oh, thank you," Mia smiled "but I thought you were going to the airport this morning?"

"We are but Joseph wanted to swing by on the way so he could see you on your birthday," Clarisse smiled over at her.

"Oh how lovely," Mia smiled back.

"So do you have a spare few moments?" Clarisse asked.

"For you and Joe, always," Mia smiled as she stood to her feet and began walking around her desk.

"Great, we won't keep you," Clarisse said while walking in the office and over to her granddaughter to give her a hug as Joseph followed her in the room and closed the door behind them.

"Happy birthday, Mia," Joseph said as he made his way over to them and kissed Mia's cheek as she and her grandmother stepped apart.

"Thank you," Mia smiled at him then at her grandmother as she pulled her present out of her handbag.

"We wanted to give you this now too with Joseph here," Clarisse smiled as she gave her granddaughter her present "and it saves me bringing it tonight."

"Oh wow, thanks," Mia smiled while taking it and began to unwrap it as Clarisse watched her "it's a shame that you have to go away, celebrating my birthday tonight won't be the same without you here, Joe."

"I know, we were saying the same thing last night," Joseph smiled and looked over at Clarisse "but because I won't be here, you'll need to keep an eye on your grandmother for me."

"Oh sure, you can rest assured Joe that I will keep an eye on my grandmother for you, and I will make sure she behaves herself," smiled Mia as she looked at Joe then at her grandmother "especially since I know she has her sister staying with her."

"Hey," Clarisse gasped as Joseph stepped closer to her side and slipped his hand under her open coat, placing it on her hip before wrapping his arm around her waist "I'm not that bad," she said and looked up at her husband as he laughed.

"Sure, grandma," Mia smiled and looked down at her present, giving them a moment.

"I'm only messing," he whispered in her ear before lifting his head to look into her eyes as she raised her hand up to playfully grip hold of his jaw a moment.

"You're lucky that I love you," she said, gazing into his eyes a moment before reaching up to kiss him while still holding onto his jaw.

"Oh, I am lucky," he agreed before they both looked over at Mia as she gasped.

"What's the matter, darling?" Clarisse asked as she lowered her hand from her husbands face and turned to face her granddaughter as she stared at her present, a pair of diamond earrings, a long moment.

"These are beautiful grandma, thank you," she said, finally looking up at her before stepping closer, giving her another hug before moving to hug Joseph "and thank you to you too, Joe."

"You're welcome," Joseph said as they stepped apart "now don't work to hard today, okay?"

Laughing, Mia shook her head as Clarisse checked the time on her watch "I'll try not too."

"I'm really sorry darling, but we better get going now or Joseph will miss his flight," Clarisse said.

"Of course," nodded Mia as she looked at Joseph "have a good trip and I will see you when you get back?"

"You definitely will," Joseph smiled as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"And I will see you tonight," Clarisse smiled as she stepped closer to her granddaughter and kissed her cheek while wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"Oh hello, I didn't know you were here," came a voice from the doorway.

Stepping back, Clarisse looked over to see Pierre stood smiling at her "Pierre," she exclaimed and began walking over to him "I had know idea you were going to be here, when did you arrive?"

"Last night, I wanted to keep it a secret," Pierre smiled while giving her a hug "but do you really think I would miss my nieces birthday?" He said while smirking over at Mia.

"No, you wouldn't," Clarisse said as they stepped apart "how long are you here for?"

"Until Monday," Pierre smiled.

"Oh I'm so happy that you're here, you'll get to see the new house," Clarisse exclaimed excitedly as Pierre laughed.

"I can't wait," he smiled.

"Grandma, shouldn't you be leaving for the airport?" Mia asked and moved to stand behind her desk as everyone looked at her.

"Airport?" Pierre asked while looking back at his mother as she once again checked the time on her watch "are you going away?"

"Oh no," Clarisse said as she looked up at her son "I'm not going, Joseph's going to Italy for a week to help Gino with some business and if we don't leave now, he'll miss his flight."

"If you want I could get one of the guys to take me, I'm sure Mia wouldn't mind me stealing one of the guards?" Joseph said as he looked over at her.

"No of course not," Mia said with a shake of her head "you go right ahead."

"No no I said I was taking you, so I'm taking you," Clarisse smiled as she looked at her husband then up at her son "I will pop back after I have dropped him off, we can catch up then?"

"Well, why don't I come with you? We could pop to see the new house on the way home?" Pierre said.

"Okay then, let's go," Clarisse smiled and looked over at Mia "I will see you tonight."

"Yes, you will," Mia laughed as she watched them leave her office.

* * *

Pulling into a drop off parking space outside the main terminal at the airport, Clarisse shut of the engine and everyone climbed from the car. After saying goodbye to Joseph, Pierre climbed in the passengers seat to give his mother a moment to say goodbye to her husband. But looking into the wing mirror a moment later he watched as Joseph put his hand up onto the side of his mothers neck, his thumb resting on her jaw as he stepped closer and kissed her. Averting his gaze away, he couldn't help but smile at how open while out in public his mother had become since she and Joseph had married, something he didn't think he'd ever see.

Moments later Clarisse climbed back in the car with a sigh and as Pierre watched she buckled up her seatbelt and started the engine. "Next stop, the house," Clarisse said and smiled at her son as she took the hand break off.

"Yep," smiled Pierre as they pulled out of the parking space. "I must say, this feels really strange you driving me."

"Funnily enough, Joseph says the same thing," Clarisse smiled as she kept her eyes on the road.

"It certainly takes a bit of getting used to," he smiled and looked out of his door window a long moment. "He's not going to help Gino with the business, is he?" He asked and looked back at his mother as she concentrated on the road a moment before answering.

"No," she said and shook her head as they slowly came to a stop at a set of traffic lights "he's not."

"How come you're not going with him then?" He asked.

"I was going to go with him, but what with Mia's birthday party tonight and the Christmas events meeting on Monday we decided that I should stay here," Clarisse said as they started off again.

"You know, I'm sure Mia would have understood you being away over her birthday," Pierre said as he watched his mother focus on the road "she's an understanding person after all."

"Yes she is, and I'm sure she would understand, but she doesn't know what's been going on," Clarisse said as she checked her mirrors to make sure it was clear to change lanes "she doesn't know about Emily, well Victoria as she's now known."

"Victoria? Wasn't that Joseph's sisters name?" Pierre asked, watching his mother as she continued to stare out the front window while smoothing her hands to the top of the steering wheel.

"Yes, it was," she said with a nod of her head a moment later.

"How bizarre that her name is Victoria now," he said and looked out of his door window.

"I said the same thing, but what's even more bizarre is when they spoke on the phone to arrange this trip she told him that once he sees her then there won't be any need for a DNA test," Clarisse said as her son looked back at her "he will know straight away who her father is."

"That's odd, if she was fathers," he said, averting his gaze to his mothers hands as she gripped tighter onto the steering wheel "then surely she wouldn't allow this meeting to happen, right? She's got to be Joseph's to allow him to travel there to meet her."

"We thought the same thing, but weren't getting our hopes up just in case."

"That's understandable," Pierre said as he nodded "how does Joseph feel about there being a strong possibility that she's his?" He asked.

"He's nervous obviously, and he's angry too, especially at Liliana for not telling him about her sooner," she answered.

"Well that's natural, but what about you? How do you feel about it all?" He asked and watched as she continued to stare out of the window a long long moment before finally answering.

"If she is Joseph's then I'm happy for him, for them both. He's always wanted to have a child of his own, and even though he's had a later start to other fathers I know he will be an amazing dad to Victoria." She said sadly "if she allows him."

"And what if it does turn out that she's fathers?" He asked and watched as her hands once again gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"There's not much I can do now, but if your father was still alive then obviously I would have probably killed him," she said and glanced at son before looking back at the road.

"You wouldn't be the only one," Pierre said.

 ** _Later That Night._**

Holding onto Pierre's arm, Clarisse smiled at the doormen as they held open the doors for them to walk through and wished them goodnight before looking up at her son. "I think it's safe to say Mia enjoyed herself tonight, don't you?" She asked, pulling her wrap tighter around her shoulders as the cool night air hit her.

"Yes, I believe she did," Pierre smiled "and as far as I am aware her, Lilly, Nicholas and Captain Kelly are all going to a late night wine bar shortly."

"Oh dear," Clarisse laughed and slipped on her gloves as her son turned to lean against the balustrade at the top of the palace steps to look over the driveway "they will all have sore heads in the morning then."

"I'm sure they will," Pierre smirked at her then looked over at the limousine waiting to take her home "mom?"

"Yes, darling?" Clarisse said as she looked up at him and followed the direction he was looking.

"Who is that man aunt Isabella has been talking to all night?" He said and looked back at his mother as she watched her sister stood by the car, talking to the man in question "his face looks familiar, but I can't place him."

"That will be Jaures," she said and looked back at her son.

"Jaures?" He said, looking back over at his aunt when he suddenly realised who he was "not thee Jaures?" He gasped and looked back at his mother.

"Yes," she nodded "thee Jaures," she said and looked back over at the pair, who were now laughing by the car.

Looking back at his mother, he raised his eyebrow and asked "what's he doing back here?"

"Motaz told me this evening that he's back as a member of parliament, hence why he's here tonight."

"Oh," he said, watching his mother as she watched her sister "does she know?"

"No, no one does, only you," she said and looked back up at her son "and that's how I would like it to stay." She added in a quiet but stern voice as he nodded.

"Of course, I'm not going to tell anyone," he said and they both looked back over at the pair "you do realise though that there has been a lot of flirting between them tonight, don't you?" he asked.

"I do, yes," Clarisse nodded and looked back up at her son "but it'll be fine, she's married, nothing will come off it."

"Let's hope not," Pierre said and looked back at his mother.

"It won't," she said and shook her head "right, I'm going home to call my husband," Clarisse smiled at the mere thought of hearing her husbands delicious voice, and put her arm up to wrap around Pierre's shoulders as he reached down to kiss her cheek "meet you for lunch tomorrow?"

"Definitely, see you tomorrow," Pierre smiled and watched as she made her way down the steps and towards the waiting car before going back inside.

"Come along Isabella it's time to say goodnight to your friend," Clarisse said while walking towards the limousine as the driver opened her door for her "thank you Lars," she smiled at him and watched as he bowed his head to her.

"What about you, do I not get a goodnight from you?" Jaures questioned in his French accent as Clarisse placed her hand on the top of the door and began climbing into the back of the limousine.

Stopping, she stood back up straight and looked over the top of the car at him "oh I'm sorry, goodnight, Jaures. I wish I could say it's been a pleasure, but I'd be lying," she said and looked at her sister as Jaures laughed "please can we go now, I need to call my husband or he'll only worry."

"Of course," Isabella nodded and looked up at Jaures as Clarisse climbed into the back of the car.

Sitting in the back of the car waiting for her sister, Clarisse looked down at her wedding ring as her mind drifted off to thoughts of Joseph. He only left that morning, but she missed him terribly and couldn't wait to hear his voice, to feel his body against hers. Closing her eyes a moment later, she knew tonight and every night for the next week was going to be lonely without him there with her.

"Right, I'm here," Isabella said as she climbed into the car beside her and closed her door "let's go home."

Opening her eyes, Clarisse looked at her then checked her watch for the time "about time," she said and looked at Lars sitting in the drivers seat "we can go now, Lars, thank you."

"No problem," he said and bowed his head once again as he started the engine and began to drive.

Looking at her sister sitting beside her as she stared out of the window with her hands folded together in her lap, Isabella sensed a change of mood and asked "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Clarisse said and turned her head to look at her.

"There is, your mood has changed," Isabella said as she watched her look down at her hands, more to the point, her wedding ring.

"It's been a long day, I'm tired and I miss my husband," Clarisse said as she looked back up at her sister "and your flirting with a man who is not your husband, did not help my mood."

Looking down, Isabella let out a sigh "he's not going to be my husband for much longer, we're getting divorced."

"What?" Came the quiet reply from Clarisse as Isabella looked up at her "what?" She said again, more loudly.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you for weeks, months even," Isabella said sadly "we drifted apart a long time ago, we tried to stay together for the kids but we were constantly arguing and then one day we just decided enough was enough."

Taking her sisters hand, she pulled it towards her and held it in her lap as she studied her sister "why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't," Isabella shrugged "you were busy with preparing Mia to take over from you and getting married to the man of your dreams, how could I possibly tell you I was getting divorced when you were on cloud nine?"

"You should have still told me, I'm your big sister, I would have been there for you," Clarisse said as she rubbed the top of her sisters hand "is that why I've hardly seen you?"

"Yes," Isabella nodded and looked down at their hands "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I know I should have but whenever I saw you, you were with Joseph and you're both so in love. I would watch you both together and wish I had that, I wish I had someone special to hold me at night."

"Oh come here," Clarisse said softly as she shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around her sisters shoulders "there are plenty of wonderful men out there, sadly though Jaures isn't one of them."

"It's alright for you, you found your happy ever after but who's going to want me?" Isabella said as she sat back up and looked at her sister "compared to you I'm the ugly sister, I always have been. I'm the sister who no one wants and let's face it, who will want me? I'm sixty one years old, I'm getting divorced and I'm a mother of two grown up children, with a beautiful sister who spent most of her life as a Queen. Every man who crosses your path falls at your feet, including my soon to be ex husband."

"Oh what rubbish, that's not true,"

"It is, he only married me because he couldn't have you," Isabella said as she fumbled with her purse, getting a tissue to dab her eyes with as she continued "you had the perfect life, a king as a husband, two handsome sons and a lover," she exclaimed tearfully "I want that."

"What a husband who cheats on you?" Clarisse asked.

"No, not that," Isabella said with a shake of her head as she looked down at the tissue in her hands "I want the perfect life, I want someone who would love me for me, I want a lover, I want to be with someone who doesn't say your name as we make love." She said as Clarisse gasped and placed her hand on her chest in surprise "yes that's right, Charles once said your name as we made love."

"Oh Isabella, I... I really don't know what to say," Clarisse said, shocked at her sisters confession.

"It's okay, you know, I got used to it, like everything else I had to get used to over the years," Isabella said sadly as tears rolled down over her cheeks.

Putting one of her hands up, Clarisse brushed a bit of her sisters hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek "Isabella, you are one of the most beautiful women that I know and you always have been, and one day you will find your happy ever after too," Clarisse said as she watched her sister break down in front of her "it may not happen right away, but one day it will, when you least expect it."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Isabella cried.

"Because you're my sister and no matter what's happened I still love you," Clarisse said softly and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close as she cried on her shoulder "just please don't give up."

* * *

Standing in the guest room doorway at the house, Clarisse watched her sister a moment as she lay sleeping peacefully on the bed before turning to leave, switching off the light and closing the door behind her as she stepped from the room. It had been a long, emotional hour and all she wanted to do was fall into bed herself, but as she walked through her own bedroom doorway there was one more thing that she had to do before calling it a night. Grabbing the phone from the bedside table, she dialled Joseph's mobile number and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to answer.

"Hello, Clarisse?"

"Yes, it's me," Clarisse said while placing her free hand on her tummy as it filled with butterflies at the sound of his voice "sorry I'm calling so late, it's been an eventful hour."

"Why? Whats happened? Are you okay?" He asked, full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine but it can wait," Clarisse said as she moved to sit on the bed properly.

"Are you sure? We can talk about it if you like?"

"Of course I'm sure, I want to hear about what's been going on there so please tell me about your day? Did you meet Victoria?" She asked.

"I did," he said, beaming "but before I say anything else, I have sent you an email with a picture attached, can you check it for me please?"

"What, now?" Clarisse asked as she looked over at the laptop sitting on top of the chest of drawers.

"Please? It's important."

"Okay," Clarisse said, pulling herself off the bed and walked over to get the laptop.

"Thank you," smiled Joseph.

"It's okay," she said while putting the laptop on the bed and turned it on before climbing to sit back where she was sat just a moment ago.

"So while we wait for it to load, are you going to tell me what's been going on there?" He asked.

"I'd rather not over the phone," Clarisse said and closed her eyes.

"Okay, but just promise me something?"

"What's that?" She asked and opened her eyes.

"Just promise me that you are okay, and safe?"

"I promise that I am okay and that I'm perfectly safe," she said softly and typed in the password to access her laptop "okay, I'm nearly there."

Listening to the tone of her voice, Joseph nodded. He could sense that she wasn't okay, but was satisfied that she was at least safe "okay, let me know when you have opened your emails." He said and they both fell silent.

"Okay, I'm in and can see that I have one email from you."

"Okay, are you ready?" He asked.

"Of course, can I open it now?"

"Yes, you can," he said, listening for the click of her opening the email and hearing the gasp on the other end of the phone confirmed that she had seen the picture he had sent "meet Victoria."

* * *

 _I sense trouble coming, do you? Please let me know your thoughts? It's much appreciated, thank you._


	11. Isabella's Confession Part 2

_Hi everyone, just want to thank you all for reading and to those who have left me wonderful reviews :) I really appreciate all the support._

* * *

 **Saturday 12th November 2005.**

 _Continued._

Averting her gaze away from her laptop and across the room to a photo of herself and her best friend from when they were twenty years old sitting on her dressing table, Clarisse couldn't believe the similarities between the two. It was obvious who her father is, they had the same eyes, nose, mouth and even their jawlines were the same and Clarisse had never felt so relieved in all her life as she did right at that moment.

"Oh Joseph," Clarisse said softly as all the worry she had felt for the last several months simply slip away as she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

 **The Following Morning.**

Walking into the kitchen early the next morning, Isabella was surprised when she saw her sister sat at the kitchen table in her robe, nursing a cup of tea. She had no idea how long she had been there, but from the daydream state she was in she knew it must have been a while, at least.

Hearing running water, Clarisse realised she was no longer alone and averted her gaze to her sister stood by the sink pouring herself a glass of water before turning to face her "good morning," she said and looked down at her cup as she raised it up to her lips, taking several sips.

"Good morning," Isabella said back and took a sip of her water while watching as her sister lowered her cup back down onto the table "you look tired?"

"That's because I am," Clarisse nodded with a small shrug "I didn't sleep well at all last night."

"Oh," Isabella said softly and looked down at the glass she held in both of her hands a moment before moving over to sit opposite her at the table. "I'm sorry about my meltdown last night, I never wanted to tell you about Charles and me that way, or any of the other stuff I blurted out."

"It's okay, I'm glad you told me," Clarisse said as she watched her sister slowly look back down at her glass of water sitting on the table in front of her "and I know it's not something that you want to hear but I do know how you feel, how hard it is to hear the man you love say another woman's name."

"You do?" Isabella said in surprise as Clarisse nodded.

"Rupert said Sofia's name more than once during our marriage," Clarisse said and looked across the table at her sister before looking down at her cup.

"What?" Isabella exclaimed in surprise.

"It's not something I like to talk about, I just wanted to let you know that I do know how you feel."

"Of course, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry," Isabella said as she reached out and took hold of her sisters hand "how he could treat you, the most beautiful woman in the world the way he did and still have you stood by his side, you deserved so much better than that rat." She said and watched as Clarisse laughed at her choice of words "but on a more serious note, are we okay? I mean after what I confessed last night."

"Of course we're okay," Clarisse nodded as she placed her free hand on top of their joined hands "but are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay," she said and pulled her hands back "I kind of accepted that my marriage was over a long time ago so now I just want to get through the divorce and move on with my life."

"And find that someone special?" Clarisse asked and watched as her sister nodded.

"Yes, and find that someone special," Isabella said and looked down at her glass of water "I doubt it will happen though."

"It will one day, just don't give up," Clarisse said and watched as Isabella stood to her feet and picked up her drink "you're up and dressed early anyway, are you coming to church with us today?"

"Not today, I'm meeting Beatrice and Charlie," said Isabella as she placed her glass in the sink.

"Okay," Clarisse said with a nod "give them a hug from me."

"I will," Isabella smiled as she walked over and stood behind her "I know Bea is dying to come and stay one night," she said as she bent down and wrapped her arms around her sisters shoulders.

"Well tell her she's welcome to stay anytime she wants," Clarisse smiled as she put her hands up onto her sisters arms "we could invite Mia and have a girly night."

"That sounds like a good plan," Isabella smiled and kissed her cheek before standing back up while placing her hands on her sisters shoulders "I best get going now though and I will see you later, love you."

"Okay, I love you too," Clarisse smiled and watched as her sister gave a little wave as she walked out the door.

Moments later the doorbell rang "I'll get it," called Isabella from the hallway.

Standing to her feet with a sigh, Clarisse moved across the room to place her cup in the sink and turned to the door just as Pierre appeared. "Good morning," he smiled while holding up a plastic tub "I brought breakfast."

"Oh lovely, but have you been stealing fresh pastries from the palace again?" She said with a laugh.

"I might have," he smirked while walking over to the counter and placed the tub on the top "where's aunt Isabella off to? After the amount she had to drink last night I'm surprised she's up this early."

"I know, me too actually but she's going to meet Bea and Charlie," Clarisse said as she walked over to the counter and opened the tub to see what pastries were inside "did one of the guards bring you over?" She asked as Pierre grabbed a couple of plates.

"No, I walked," he said, coming back and placed them on the counter in front of them.

"And you didn't get lost?" Clarisse gasped while picking out a muffin and placed it on her plate.

"Of course not, I grew up around here remember," Pierre smirked and watched as she moved to sit down at the table before choosing a croissant.

"I know that, but it's changed a lot over the years," she smiled up at him.

"That is true, but a person never gets lost in a place they hold in their heart," he smiled and took a bite of his pastry as he moved to sit at the table.

"That is true, too," she agreed "so what are you doing here so early?" Clarisse asked and took a bite of her muffin.

"Because I fancied a walk, and knowing you would be up I thought I would come here and bring you breakfast," he smiled.

"I see," she said, nodding slightly as she looked down at her muffin "so no one asked you to pop in then?" She asked and looked back up at her son while raising her eyebrow.

"Alright, you guessed it," he laughed "Joseph asked me yesterday at the airport to pop in this morning with pastries to make sure you were okay and ate something."

"I thought as much," she laughed as Pierre smiled.

"Talking off Joseph, did you call him when you got home last night?"

"Yes, I did," she nodded "eventually."

"Eventually? What do you mean, eventually?" He asked and took a bite of his croissant.

"Oh, I had to deal with Isabella first. She had a meltdown in the car on the way home, turns out she and Charles are getting divorced."

"Oh," Pierre said while looking down a moment "that explains all the flirting with Jaures then."

"It does," Clarisse nodded in agreement, her mind a million miles away. "She wants a happy ever after, she wants to find someone special, like I did."

"I hope you told her Jaures isn't that man?" Pierre said and watched as his mother nodded.

"I did, of course I did," Clarisse said "but I can't stop her from wanting to be with him if that's what she wants, she's an adult and will have to find out the hard way."

"That's true," Pierre nodded "anyway, how did it go with Joseph? Any news on who Victoria's father is?"

"Yes actually, there is," Clarisse nodded and looked up at her son "she's definitely Joseph's. They have the same eyes, nose, everything."

"Oh thank god," Pierre exclaimed "I was really worried she was going to end up being fathers."

"Me too," nodded Clarisse.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Standing beside the church building after the morning service, Pierre made sure he kept out of sight as he watched his mother and Jaures walking along the pathway away from the church together. He knew they were talking, he just wished he could hear what they were talking about.

"Uncle Pierre, have you seen grandma?" Mia asked as she walked up the pathway behind him and watched as he quickly turned around to her.

"Uh, no... No I haven't, not for a while," he said, watching as she leant to the side to look past him and at her grandmother walking with Jaures.

"You sure about that?" Mia said and looked back at her uncle "because she's right there, walking with what's his name?"

"Jaures?"

"Yes that's it, Jaures," Mia said and looked back at her grandmother to see they had stopped walking and we're now facing each other "I didn't know that they knew each other?"

"Oh they did a while back, he was a member of parliament a few years back," Pierre said and looked back at his mother "but I wouldn't call them friends."

"Your majesty?" Charlotte called, causing not only Mia and Pierre to turn to her, but Clarisse and Jaures too. "You're needed inside?"

"Of course, just coming," Mia smiled at her then at her uncle "when she's finished catching up can you let her know that I need a word?"

"Of course," Pierre nodded and watched as she walked back up the path, disappearing back inside the church with Charlotte. Turning back to his mother, Pierre was surprised to find that she was now walking towards him with her head down, watching where she was walking. "Did you have a nice long talk?" He asked, putting his hands in his trousers pockets.

"You were watching me?" She asked, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Not really, I was watching around you," Pierre said with a shrug and looked past her at Jaures as he remained in the same spot he was in moments earlier when he was talking to Clarisse "unlike him, who hasn't taken his eyes off you since you walked up here."

Turning, Clarisse looked at Jaures a moment as he looked down and turned his back to them "it's not what you think," she said and turned back to her son "I was telling him to stay away from Isabella, or I would be making a personal phone call."

"To who?" Pierre asked.

"To his wife," she said and began walking back up the path towards the church entrance.

* * *

 _What is going on? What is Clarisse hiding? Please let me know your thoughts and what you think is going on?_

 _It's much appreciated, thank you all so much :)_


	12. Joe's Return

_Hi everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for reading and to those who have left me wonderful reviews :) I really appreciate all the support._

* * *

 **Thursday 17th November 2005.**

Sitting on the porch steps of the house, Joseph pressed his mobile to his ear and listened once again to the voicemail message that Clarisse had left him late last night.

 _"Hi my love, I just wanted to call and tell you that I love and miss you, and that I need to talk to you about something. You see, I have done something stupid. But I probably shouldn't be telling you this in a message though but anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I love you so so much and that I can't wait to see you on Saturday."_

He could tell from the sound of her voice that she had been drinking, probably a ladies night with her sister he reasoned but he couldn't help but worry about her. He tried to call her back as soon as he got the message last night but she didn't answer, so he decided to come home early. But upon arriving home a little past six am he realised that he didn't have his front door keys, so he sat and waited a while before trying to call for her to come and let him in.

* * *

Hearing the phone ringing, Clarisse reached out her hand and picked it up, holding it a moment before putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello it's only me,"

"Hello you, are you okay?" she said in her sleepy state.

"I am, and I'm sorry to wake you so early but could you please come down and let me in?"

"Let you in?"

"Yes," he laughed "I'm downstairs."

"Downstairs?"

Silence.

Realising what he had just said, Clarisse quickly sat up "you're downstairs?"

"Yes," he laughed "can you come let me in?"

"Okay, I'm just coming down," she said and dropped the phone down on the sheets as she pushed them back and climbed out of bed. Slipping on her robe over her pyjamas she made her way downstairs and turned off the alarm before opening the front door to find Joseph stood with a bunch of flowers in his arms.

"Hello you," he smiled while stepping closer to kiss her and pass her the flowers as she put her hand up onto his jaw "oh how I've missed waking up to you in the mornings," he smiled, averting his gaze to her tousled hair.

"I have missed you too, but what are doing back today? I thought you weren't coming back until Saturday?" She asked while watching as he brought his luggage in from the porch and closed the door behind him.

"I was meant to be but I wanted to see you after you left me that voicemail message last night, I needed to make sure you were okay," he said and stepped closer to her as she put the flowers on the sideboard before putting her arms up around his shoulders "I was going to surprise you by climbing into bed with you, but didn't realise I had lost my keys until I was on the porch."

"Oh that's a shame," she said, looking up into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I'm glad you're back though, I have missed you," she smiled and reached up to kiss him a moment before looking up into his eyes.

"I have missed you too," he smiled while smoothing his hands up her back "so what was with the voicemail you left me?"

"What voicemail message? I don't remember leaving you any message last night?" She asked as he stepped back.

"This one," he said and pulled his phone from his pocket. Getting his messages up a moment later, he passed the phone to her and watched as she put it up to her ear to listen.

"Oh," she said when the message finished.

But before she had a chance to say anything else, they were interrupted "good morning," came a voice from down the hallway as Clarisse froze on the spot, knowing exactly who it was.

"Who the hell are you?" Joseph exclaimed and watched as he made his way to the foot of the stairs, wearing only his boxers "and what are you doing half naked in my house?"

"Hi, I'm Jaures," he said, smiling as he stepped closer and offered his hand out to Joseph to shake.

"Uh, I don't think so," Joseph snapped and looked at Clarisse as she slowly turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Clarisse asked.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Joseph exclaimed as both Clarisse and Jaures looked at him.

"I spent the night, obviously," Jaures said and smiled at Clarisse.

"Not with me he didn't," Clarisse exclaimed while shaking her head.

"Well it wouldn't be with Isabella would it, she's married," Joseph said without thinking.

"And I'm not?" Clarisse exclaimed in shock as she stared at her husband.

"Relax mate,"

"I'm not your mate," Joseph snapped at him then looked back at Clarisse "is this the thing you were talking about in your voicemail message?"

"No, well sort off,"

"So you did spend the night with him then?" Joseph exclaimed as Clarisse shook her head and stepped closer to him.

"No no, I didn't," Clarisse exclaimed "I swear."

"I can assure you, that I didn't spend the night with Clarisse last night, well not this time anyway," Jaures said with a smirk "I spent it with Isabella."

"Not this time?" Joseph said as he stared at him a moment then at Clarisse "what did he mean by that?"

"What's going on?" Isabella asked as she appeared at the top of the stairs to see Joseph had returned "Joseph, you're home," she gasped and the room fell silent as they all looked up at her.

"Well I certainly didn't expect to return home to this," Joseph said a moment later as everyone looked at him "now if you'll excuse me, it's been a long night and I need to lie down," shaking his head in disbelief, he began walking up the stairs.

"Joseph, please I can explain," Clarisse said sadly but he carried on. Letting out a sigh she looked down at the floor momentarily before looking up at her sister as she made her way down the stairs and over at Jaures "I think you need to leave."

"Will you let me explain?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse moved to lean back against the sideboard as she folded her arms.

"What's to explain? You spent the night with him," she said, looking over at Jaures then back at her sister "I allowed you to stay here in my home and you bring someone to spend the night with you, without even asking me first. And now because of this, my husband returns home to find a half naked man in our house and thinks that I spent the night with him."

"I'm sorry," Isabella said softly "I didn't think."

"No you didn't," Clarisse said with a shake of her head "I trusted you."

"I'm sorry," Isabella exclaimed and watched as Clarisse looked away.

"I can't even look at you," Clarisse said as she looked down at the floor.

"Do you want me to leave too?" Isabella asked sadly.

Slowly, Clarisse looked back up at her sister and nodded "yes, I think that's best."

"Okay, we'll go and get dressed and will leave," Isabella said and began making her way up the stairs with Jaures as Clarisse watched.

* * *

After they had left, Clarisse locked the front door and made her way slowly up to her suite to find Joseph sat on the edge of the bed. Folding her arms, she watched as he placed his watch down on the bedside table and look over at her. "I'm sorry," he said and shook his head "it's just getting your voicemail last night and returning home to find him like that in our house, it just made me angry and I thought the worst."

"I know," Clarisse said as she made her way slowly over to the bed.

"I know you would never do anything like that to us, I didn't think Isabella would either, being married and a guest in our house and all but I guess she has," he said and looked up at her "I guess she did spend the night with that man, in our house."

"Yes she did," Clarisse nodded a moment "I didn't want to tell you this way, but about her and Charles, they aren't together anymore, they haven't been for a long time and are currently waiting for their divorce to come through."

"Wow, that's a shock," he said, looking across the room.

"I know, I was shocked too," she said, watching him as he looked down at the floor.

Looking up at her a moment later, Joseph reached out for her hand and pulled her to stand between his thighs "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry that I accused you," he said softly while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't be sorry," she said softly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he rested his head on her chest "if it was the other way around, I would have done the same."

"You would?" He asked and looked up into her eyes.

"Yes, I would," she said and nodded "if I returned home to find a strange woman in our house I would have straight away thought what you did, thinking there would be no way that the guest would do something like that. So please don't be sorry."

"I love you," he said and reached up to kiss her.

"I love you too," she smiled and stepped back from him "let me have a quick shower and get dressed and I'll leave you to get some sleep."

"Okay," he said and stood to his feet, watching her walk over to her closet "Clarisse?"

"Hmm," she answered and stopped to look over at him as he looked down at the bed "what's the matter?" She asked.

Looking back up at her, he half smiled and asked "will you lay with me a bit, well until I have fallen to sleep at least?"

Smiling back, she nodded and made her way back over to the bed "of course I will."

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Putting her handbag on the sideboard, Clarisse made sure she had everything she needed before slipping on her coat and scarf. "Where are you off to?" Joseph asked as he made his way down the stairs in his robe.

"I am going to meet Mia for lunch and then we are going Christmas shopping," Clarisse said while picking up her car keys and handbag off the sideboard and turned to him "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, but I needed a drink," he said while stepping closer and kissed her a couple times while wrapping his arms around her, under her coat "I'm going to cook your favourite tonight."

"Mmm, sounds lovely," Clarisse smiled up at him "what time should I make sure I'm back for?" She asked.

"I'd say six," he smiled.

"Six it is then," she grinned and reached up to kiss him one more time before stepping back "I'll try not to spend to much money," she laughed.

"I'm sure you will, you always do," he laughed "have a fun afternoon with Mia, and give her a hug from me."

"Thanks, I will," she smiled and made her way over to the front door "do you need anything while I'm out?" She asked and opened the door.

"No, I don't think so," he said, watching her.

"Alright, well I will see you later then," she smiled and blew him a kiss before walking out and closing the door behind her. Making her way down the porch steps she was greeted by the postman at the bottom as he fumbled with several letters "ahh good morning," she smiled.

"Good morning, Mrs Elizondo," he smiled back "I'm glad I caught you, I have some items you need to sign for this morning."

"Wonderful," she smiled as he passed her the form to sign "and how are you this morning?" She asked while signing her name.

"I'm good, busy as always," he smiled "what about you?"

"Oh I'm wonderful, thank you," she smiled, giving him back the form and took their post from him "thank you."

"You're welcome, have a good day," he smiled while bowing his head.

"You too," Clarisse smiled and made her way over to her car while unlocking it from the remote key fob in her hand. After having a quick look through what letters came, she headed off to meet her granddaughter.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant a short time later, Clarisse parked her car and made her way inside and over to the booth where her granddaughter was sitting. "Hello darling, sorry I'm late, I didn't realise what the time was."

"That's okay," Mia smiled while standing to her feet and kissed her grandmothers cheek "you're here now."

"I am," Clarisse smiled at her and slipped off her coat as her granddaughter sat back down "and I'm looking forward to spending the afternoon with you."

"Me too," Mia smiled as Clarisse sat down in the booth opposite her "where's aunt Isabella, I thought she was joining us?"

"Yes, she was meant to be but something came up so she had to cancel," Clarisse said and picked up her glass of water.

"Oh, that's a shame," Mia said and watched her grandmother as she drank some of her water.

"Yes, a great shame," Clarisse said while putting her glass back down on the table and got her glasses out of her handbag before picking up a menu "anyway, shall we order?"

"Yes please, I'm starving," Mia smiled as she picked up a menu. Once they had ordered their lunch, Mia gave her grandmother the Christmas schedule to go over and double check as she sat watching her "I take it Joe is back from his business trip?" She asked a few moments later.

"Yes, he is," Clarisse nodded, smiling at her granddaughter as she looked up at her "but how did you know?"

"Oh I don't know, perhaps that warm glow you have going on, or that little love bite you have on your neck gave it away," she teased and watched as she put the schedule down and grabbed her scarf.

"I forgot about that," Clarisse said, putting the scarf around her neck as Mia laughed.

"Whoops," Mia smirked and took a sip of her drink before putting the glass back down as Clarisse tied a loose knot in her scarf "so when did he get back?"

"Early this morning," Clarisse said while picking up her glass.

"Ahh I see," Mia smirked as her grandmother drank some of her drink "well I'm glad he's back and that smile is back on your face, it's been horrible seeing you looking so sad."

"Me too," Clarisse said and smiled at her as she placed her glass back on the table.

 ** _That Night._**

Coming into the bedroom after getting ready for bed, Joseph placed his watch down on the bedside table and looked over at Clarisse sitting at her dressing table, brushing her hair through. "Clarisse?"

"Yes, my love," she said and looked over at him as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I wasn't going to ask, but what did Jaures mean this morning when he said 'not this time anyway'?" He asked and watched as she slowly placed her brush down on her dressing table and turned to him.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked while placing her hands down on top of her knees.

"I do, yes," he nodded as Clarisse averted her gaze away from him "I need to know that nothing happened while we have been together," he said as she looked back at him.

"And you think I would do that to you? To us?" Clarisse asked in surprise.

"No, of course not," he exclaimed while standing to his feet and moved to stand by the window "I know you wouldn't do that but I can't bare the thought of you being with anyone else. I want to be the only one who gets to see the private side of you, no one else."

"Oh Joseph, you are," Clarisse said softly as she moved to stand in front of him.

"How can I be when you've been with him," he said and looked into her eyes "tell me when? Please?"

"Are you sure?" She asked and watched as he nodded "alright, It was about a year after we broke up, I'd had a hard week and he was a shoulder to cry on,"

"And one thing led to another?" He finished and watched as she nodded.

"We ended up in bed together, yes, but it meant nothing," she said and looked down as she took hold of his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I felt ashamed, I felt stupid for allowing it to happen in the first place. He thought it was the best night of his life and I couldn't wait for it to be over, however, when it was I discovered he was married and that I knew his wife, which made me feel even worse. I locked myself away, I didn't take any calls, wouldn't eat, I felt absolutely awful."

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked.

"Only Pierre, he came about a week later after Charlotte had sent for him and as soon as I saw him stood in my suite I broke down and told him everything, I didn't want to but it all came out."

"I see," Joseph said and looked out of the window.

"Joseph, I meant what I said," she said and put her hands up to cup his face as he looked back down at her "it meant nothing to me, I swear. There was no love, no passion and certainly no fireworks like there is with you. Actually, it was then that I realised how much I missed you and missed what we had together. I realised too that no man would ever ever be able to replace you." She said and studied his face.

With that Joseph slipped his hands under her robe and onto her sides as he pressed his lips to hers while carefully pushing her back against the window frame and feeling her arms snake around his shoulders a moment later, he slid his hands from her hips to cup her bottom and lift her off the floor. Carrying her over to the bed they made love like never before, before falling to sleep in each other's arms.

But later that night, Clarisse had woken up and couldn't get back to sleep, no matter how much she tried. Remembering about the post that the postman had given her earlier that day, she slipped from their bed and made her way downstairs. After making herself a cup of cocoa she sat at the table to go through them, but the first one she opened left her shocked. Inside was several pictures of Joseph and another woman with a note that read 'do you know what your husbands been up to this week?' and with tears in her eyes, she studied each photo carefully before placing them on the table in front of her and covered her face with her hands.


	13. Statements

_Hi everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for reading and to those who left me a review. I really appreciate the support and can't thank you enough, also I accidentally forgot to add a couple words to the last chapter and I just wanted to let you know that I have added them and it now reads:_

 _"Because I felt ashamed, I felt stupid for allowing it to happen in the first place. He thought it was the best night of his life and I couldn't wait for it to be over, however, when it was I discovered he was married and that I knew his wife, which made me feel even worse. I locked myself away, I didn't take any calls, wouldn't eat, I felt absolutely awful."_

 _Many thanks :) here's the next chapter for you._

* * *

 **Friday 18th November 2005.**

After seeing the photos that had been set to her, Clarisse knew she would never get back to sleep so had spent the rest of the night pacing the living room floor going over everything in her head. It had been a long night and she was still no closer to figuring out how she will broach the subject of the pictures with Joseph. She was certain he wouldn't cheat on her like Rupert had, or like they had together many years ago but the photos showed otherwise. Or did they? That's what she kept asking herself. They didn't really show him being intimate with the lady in them, just them sharing a closeness.

Stopping, she pulled the photos from her robe pocket and had another look at them before putting them back. Folding her arms she turned to the fireplace just like she had done a number of times during the night and stared into the crackling fire, wondering if she could just discard of the photos without saying anything, but there was one burning question she had to ask her husband before she got rid of the evidence. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to wait long for him. After he had awoken to find her missing from the bed he had come downstairs in search of her and had been stood in the doorway for several moments watching as she paced back and forth in front of the fire, knowing there was something wrong.

"Here you are," he said finally and watched as she lowered her arms while turning to him "I was wondering where you had got too. Is everything alright?" He asked upon seeing the sombre expression on her face as he walked over to her.

"No, not really," she said, watching him as he stood in front of her "I need to ask you something, and I want the truth."

"Alright," he said, looking into her eyes "what do you want to ask me?"

Studying his face, she asked "was Liliana in Italy with you this past week?"

"Yes," he said and watched as she put her hands up to cover her face a moment as she shook her head.

Taking a deep breath, she lowered and folded her arms "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry, I know how it makes you anxious whenever she's around." He said and watched as she looked back up into his eyes.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"I beg your pardon? Do you really think I would do that to you after everything that we have been through?" He exclaimed.

"No, I don't know," Clarisse exclaimed while shaking her head a little.

"Clarisse you are the love of my life, I would never do that to you and you should know that."

"The same goes for you too, you're the love of my life but you still accused me of cheating yesterday morning," Clarisse exclaimed.

"I know, that was wrong of me,"

"And what about all those times we talked on the phone while you were there and not once did you tell me that she was there too and when I saw the photos last night I thought the worst."

"Photos? What photos?" He asked.

"These photos," she said, pulling the photos from her robe pocket and handed them to him "look at them, then you will know why I asked you that question," she said, folding her arms once again and watched as he looked down at the photos in his hand to see a sticky note attached to the top one.

"Do you know what your husbands been up to this week?" He read from the sticky note before looking through the photos. "Where did you get these?" He asked and looked up at her.

"They came with yesterday's post, I put it all in my bag when the postman gave them to me and forgot all about them until the early hours of this morning," she answered.

"Do you still have the envelope?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, looking at the coffee table where she had left it earlier that morning and reached out for it.

Taking it from her, he studied the handwriting a moment "it's Liliana's writing, she's set me up," he said and looked up at her.

"What do you mean she set you up?" She asked while taking the photos and envelope from him and looked down at the writing.

"She was there to meet Victoria too just like I was, but Victoria didn't want to meet her yet. Liliana was upset and so I comforted her, never thinking in a million years that there would be someone ready to take photos of us."

"But what about the photo of you leaving the hotel together?" She asked while picking out that photo and handed it to him.

"She was staying at the same hotel as me, and one of the mornings we ended up leaving at the same time," he said and shook his head while moving to sit down on the sofa before looking up at her "she's set me up Clarisse, I swear nothing happened between us."

Seeing the broken look in her husbands eyes brought tears to her eyes "I know," she said softly and moved to sit beside him, wrapping her arm around his back.

"I knew that she was jealous of us, and I suspected that she was jealous of me meeting Victoria too but I never imagined that she would do something like this," he said, his voice broken.

"Oh I can, I think this is something she would do," she said and watched as he looked up at her "I am the reason you two broke up remember?"

"I know, but to risk losing having any relationship with her daughter after she begged me to help find her in the first place?" Joseph said as he looked across into the crackling fire a moment before looking back at Clarisse.

"Maybe that was her plan all along? I mean why now look for the daughter that she didn't want after all these years? If it was under different circumstances then yes it would be understandable, but she would have had the support. I know that you were going through the divorce at the time but she would have had support from you if she had told you, but she didn't. She's had plenty of opportunities to tell you over the years, so why now when we are finally married?"

"You're right," he said, nodding "but what are we going to do?"

"Well we carry on as normal, show her that her plan to break us up didn't work and if she goes to the papers with her story, which I suspect she will, it will confirm that she had no interest in finding her daughter. It was a plan to ruin us all along, and I won't let it no matter what she does." She said and took hold of his hand while looking into his eyes.

"Thank you," he said and watched as she looked down at their hands.

"I'm sorry I thought,"

"Shh," he whispered, interrupting her as she looked up into his eyes once again "you don't have to apologise," he said and leant closer to kiss her forehead.

"I'm glad I have you," she said softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I have you too," he said, resting his head against hers.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Standing in the back doorway, Joseph watched a moment as Clarisse stood on the porch, staring out into the gardens while absentmindedly sipping her tea. "Clarisse?" He said softly and watched as she turned to him.

"Sorry, I was in a world of my own," she said, slowly walking over to him "is everything okay?"

"Yes, but I have just had Mia on the phone," he said and looked into her eyes "she wishes to see us."

"Oh," Clarisse said and looked away.

* * *

Standing in her granddaughters office less than an hour later, Clarisse's world felt like it was crashing down around her as she read the headlines on the papers that had been printed from an online article in her hands. _"My Night With The Former Queen of Genovia's Husband!"_

"The press are requesting a conference, and I," Mia hesitated as she watched Joseph move to stand beside his wife while slipping his hand around her back and onto her hip. Averting her gaze down to his hand, she felt in her heart that it wasn't true but had no choice but to ask "grandma, tell me it's not true?"

Snapping her head up at her granddaughter, Clarisse shook her head "no, it's not true."

"I'm sorry," Mia said sadly as she watched her move to sit in one of the chairs while reading the article.

"Why are they requesting a conference?" Joseph asked "it has nothing to do with the monarchy."

"Well because you used to work here, and are married to the former Queen, they want answers," she said and looked at her grandmother as she finally looked up.

"I understand," nodded Clarisse as she handed the papers to her husband "I will do the conference."

"You don't have to grandma," Mia said and watched as her grandmother stood to her feet.

"It's our mess, it's only right that I do the conference," she said and moved to stand by the window "you shouldn't be dragged into this."

"Actually, it's my mess," Joseph said as they both looked at him "I fell for it, it's me who should be cleaning all this up."

Hearing a knock on her door, Mia looked over at it and called "come in."

Opening the door, Charlotte stepped inside and looked across at Mia sitting behind her desk as Clarisse moved over to her husband "the prime minister is here, Your Majesty."

"Please can you show him in?" Mia said and stood to her feet.

"Of course," Charlotte bowed her head and showed him in.

"Good morning, prime minister," Mia said as he entered her office.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he said as he walked over to her and kissed the back of her hand. "I just wish I was here on better terms," he said and looked at Clarisse and Joseph as they both looked at him. "Tell me it isn't true, Joseph?"

"No, of course it's not true." He said, shaking his head "I would never do that to her, to us."

Studying his face, the prime minister nodded, satisfied he was telling the truth "I'm glad," he said and turned back to Mia "have you heard that they are requesting a press conference?"

"Yes I have," nodded Mia as she clasped her hands together.

"I'm going to make a statement," Clarisse said sadly as everyone looked at her "put things straight."

"Grandma, I know you said that I shouldn't be dragged into this," Mia said as she moved to stand in front of her "but I'm putting myself into this. You make that statement and I will read it out to the press. I am there for you all the way," she said and looked at Joseph "and you too, Joe."

"And me," said the prime minister as everyone looked at him.

"She won't get away with this," Mia said and watched as Clarisse looked back at her granddaughter with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," Clarisse said tearfully as Mia hugged her then Joseph.

"Thank you, Mia," Joseph whispered in her ear before they pulled apart.

 ** _That Afternoon._**

"To the press and people of Genovia, I will now read to you the statement written by my grandmother and her husband in response to the stories that were published online this morning," but before she had a chance to read it out, Clarisse moved to stand beside her. "Grandma?"

Taking the statement from her granddaughter, Clarisse looked down at it a long moment before looking back up at everyone. Holding up the statement to the cameras, she took a deep breath "as you can see, we wrote out a statement to read out to you today but I have a question for you all instead. Do you believe the stories that were published online this morning?" She asked while standing in front of the podium "over the years you have received many stories about me and my now husband, and not once did you publish them. Why I ask? Was it because you believed in us? Or was it because you wanted us to be together as much as we did? Believe me that day we got married I was surprised with the archbishops reply when I asked to take Joseph's hand in marriage because I thought we had managed to keep us wanting to be together a secret. So why now? Why publish this fake story, branding my husband a cheater?" She said and turned to look at Joseph who was standing in the doorway with the prime minister "we have wanted to be together for years, we have tried, and failed, to keep it a secret so please tell me do you really think that he would ruin something we tried so hard to keep from you all?" She asked while turning back to the crowd "but then what are my words when you have a story making you money, and here I was thinking you wanted us to be together when you publish a story trying to break us up. What a lovely country you are!" She said and stepped down from the podium, leaving the press speechless.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked as Clarisse nodded and walked over to her husband.

"Well, um," Mia said, slowly taking the podium stand and looked out at the crowd "any questions?" She asked as her grandmother and Joseph walked out.


	14. We Made The Paper's

**Thursday 1st December 2005.**

Sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen, Clarisse watched her husband a moment as he sat reading the paper while absentmindedly sipping his tea before she looked out of the window to watch all the birds bouncing around their back garden.

"I see we made the papers, again," he said moments later and looked up at her as she turned her head to look back at him in a daze.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, puzzled, as he folded the paper and passed it to her.

"We made the paper again," he smiled, watching as she reached out for it, "just a picture of us leaving the theatre with Mia and Nicholas last night along with a small piece."

"Oh, again?" she exclaimed, as she looked down at the page he had left it on and read out the title, "couples people aim to be like."

"It's an interesting title, don't you think?" he said, watching her as she nodded and looked up at him.

"Yes it is, especially since they branded you a cheater a couple weeks ago," she said, looking back down at the piece under their picture and read it out, "when this couple 'finally' tied the knot back in July we were all over the moon that they had made it official after years of secrecy. And with their relationship going from strength to strength with each passing day we discover that seventy six percent of couples asked aim to be just like them... Hmm."

"They would write anything just to get a bit of money," Joseph said as Clarisse put the paper down and picked up her cup, taking it in both her hands.

"That is true," she said, drifting off into the distance as she sipped her tea.

"I was thinking," Joseph said after a moment and watched as Clarisse averted her gaze to him "do you fancy going out for lunch today? We could go to that place we like by the river?"

"I can't today, I'm going over to see Isabella later this morning," she said and took another sip of her tea.

"You are?" He asked in surprise and watched as she continued to hold her cup in both of her hands in front of her.

Yes, she text me earlier to ask if we could talk so I messaged back and told her I would pop over later."

"Okay, that's good though hopefully you can get everything sorted between you," he said and watched as she nodded while putting down her cup.

"That's what I'm hoping we can do," she said while looking across at him.

"You know, with everything that has been going on since I arrived home I never got around to asking what actually happened with her and Charles? I thought they were doing okay and were happy?"

"No apparently they're not, Isabella told me on the Saturday you went to Italy that things between them haven't been right for a long time and now they are just waiting for the divorce to come through," Clarisse said.

"Oh, that is sad," he said, "they just not long bought a house together too."

"I know," Clarisse said sadly, "Isabella is still staying there with Charles and the kids at the moment but plans to move out soon. She wants to find her happily ever after, like I did with you."

"Is that what she's hoping to find with Jaures? Her happily ever after?"

"Yes, I told her that he wasn't the man for her but obviously she didn't listen."

"Does she know about your past, or that he's married?" He asked and watched as Clarisse slowly shook her head.

"I don't know if she does or not," she said honestly.

"Oh," he said and watched as she looked down at her cup, "what are we going to do?"

"I honestly don't know," she said with a shrug as she looked back up at him, "all I can do is speak to her later."

"Okay, and what about us?"

"What do you mean, what about us?" She asked.

"Well he's a member of parliament, he's obviously going to be around at the palace a bit," he said, feeling jealous at the mere thought of him being around her, "and at the upcoming Christmas ball."

"Yes, he will be around a lot that is true and yes, he will be at the ball but nothing's going to happen, Joseph," Clarisse said, seeing the jealously in his eyes and watched as he looked down. "Anyway, I have to go and get ready."

"Okay," he said and looked up at her as she stood to her feet.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

After knocking on her sisters front door, Clarisse turned to look out at the driveway while waiting for an answer and hearing the door opening a moment later, she let out a sigh and turned back to see her niece, Beatrice, stood smiling at her.

"Hello aunt Clarisse, come in," she said, stepping back to let her pass, "moms in the living room, go on through."

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and walked through the front door before turning to her, "how are you?"

"I'm okay, just about to leave for work," Beatrice smiled while grabbing her coat and stepped closer to kiss her cheek, "hope you're okay too, sorry I can't stay, but I will pop over soon to catch up."

"I'll look forward to it," Clarisse smiled and watched her niece as she hurried out of the front door, closing it behind her before she turned to the living room door. Taking a deep breath she walked over and stepped in the doorway to see her sister sat reading by the fire. "Hello?"

Looking up to see her sister, Isabella sat up and slowly closed her book in her lap, "hello."

"Beatrice let me in," Clarisse said as she slowly entered the room and watched as her sister stood to her feet.

"Of course, please take a seat," Isabella offered as she placed her book on the coffee table, "can I get you some tea, or something?"

"Perhaps a glass of water?" Clarisse said while slipping off her coat.

"Make yourself at home while I go get you one," Isabella said and walked out the room as Clarisse placed her coat over the back of the sofa and moved to sit down. Returning moments later, she placed two glasses of water down on the coffee table and moved to sit down in one of the armchairs, "thank you for coming."

"It's okay," Clarisse said, tucking her foot behind her ankle as she clasped her hands together and rested them on her lap, "thank you for asking."

"I was going to do it sooner, but I see you had a lot going on," Isabella said and watched as Clarisse reached out for her glass.

"Yes, you could say that," nodded Clarisse before she took a sip of her water.

"It was good that they issued an apology, I'm sure Liliana didn't like that?"

"No, she didn't. She tried selling her story to a magazine too, but they refused it," Clarisse said while placing her glass back down on the coffee table.

"Good, it serves her right," Isabella said as she picked up her glass and took a sip of her water before resting it down on her thigh for a moment.

"Yes, it certainly does," nodded Clarisse.

"Clarisse?" Isabella said as she leant forward and placed her glass back on the coffee table.

"Yes?" Clarisse said, watching her sister.

"I'm sorry that I brought Jaures into your home without asking you first, but why did you tell me that he isn't the right man for me?" Asked Isabella.

"Because I believe that you can do so much better than him," Clarisse said as she studied her face.

"Why? Why would you say that?" Isabella asked.

"Because he doesn't deserve you," Clarisse said honestly.

"You know what I think? I think its because you're jealous?" Isabella said and watched as Clarisse laughed while shaking her head.

"Jealous? Of you? Ha!"

"Clarisse, I know about you two," Isabella said and watched as her sister looked back at her, "he told me that you spent the night together."

"Yes, it's true we did but it didn't mean anything and from what I remember it wasn't very satisfying and nothing to write home about, I actually couldn't wait for it to be over so why would I be jealous?" Clarisse asked as she stared across at her.

"Then why do you believe that I can do so much better than him? He's a lovely man, he's caring, charming and so so wonderful." Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse slowly looked down at her hands resting on her knees.

"Because I do," Clarisse finally said and looked back up at her "you're my little sister, I only want the best for you and I know him, I know he's not the right man for you. So please, can you just trust me on this?"

"You know him from spending one night with him? Sure," Isabella said and watched as her sister stood to her feet.

"I can't do this," Clarisse said and moved around to stand behind the sofa.

"Why Clarisse, why can't you just tell me," Isabella said, also standing to her feet.

"Because he's married," Clarisse snapped and watched as Isabella stumbled back in shock.

"What?"

"He's married Isabella, and we know his wife," Clarisse said sadly.

"He can't be," Isabella said as she looked away.

"I'm so sorry, but he is," Clarisse said softly, feeling awful that she had just broke her sisters heart.

"Did you know?" Isabella asked as she looked back up at her sister "did you know when you slept with him that he was married?"

"No I had no idea, it wasn't until afterwards when he got a page from his wife asking where he had been all night that I discovered the truth," Clarisse said honestly, "do you really think I would have slept with him if I had known?"

"Well you knew that Joseph and Liliana were together and getting married, and yet you still slept with him the week before, so, yes I think that you would."

"I beg your pardon?" Clarisse exclaimed and stared at her in shock a long moment.

"Only speaking the truth," Isabella said as she folded her arms.

"I was looking out for you, but for that you're are on your own." She said, shaking her head as she picked up her coat from the back of the sofa and walked over to the door.

"I don't need you to look out for me," said Isabella as Clarisse stopped at the door and looked back over at her.

"That's fine," Clarisse nodded "just don't come crying to me when it all falls to pieces."

"Oh, I won't," Isabella said as Clarisse walked out.

Moments later, Clarisse was sitting in her car, trying to get her head around what had just happened. All she wanted was the best for her little sister, but had it thrown back in her face. Starting the car, she thought about what Isabella had said and started to wonder if she had known that he was married before sleeping with him. Had she blocked it out at the time because he had been nice to her, had been there for her in her time of need all because she had wanted to 'be' with someone, just like she had with Joseph all those years ago. Shaking her head, she looked out the back window and slowly reversed off her sisters drive to head home.

Only, she didn't go home. Pulling up outside a building, she shut off her engine and looked out the window at it a moment before climbing from her car. After locking the car, she made her way slowly through the gateway and up the path, coming to a stop near the door as it opened. Turning, she smiled.

"Hello," she said, walking towards them.

"Hello, come in," he smiled and stepped aside, letting her pass before following her inside and closed the door behind them.

 ** _That Night._**

Pulling up in their drive, Clarisse slowly climbed from the car and made her way inside the house. Closing and locking the front door, she slipped off her coat and turned as Joseph came hurrying through from the living room.

"Oh thank god, you're home," he said to Clarisse, "she's home Mia, I will give you a ring later," he said into the phone and hung up.

"Yes, I'm home," Clarisse said, hanging up her coat as Joseph placed the phone on the sideboard and moved closer to her.

"When you didn't come home I was worried," he said, watching her.

"Well I told you where I was going," she said and folded her arms.

"Yes you did, that's true, but when you hadn't returned by six I phoned Isabella and she told me that you had left there hours ago," he said and watched as she made her way over to the stairs, "she told me what happened."

"I'm sure she did," Clarisse said as she stopped and turned back to him.

"Are you okay? Where were you?" He asked.

"I don't have to tell you everywhere I go, Joseph," Clarisse snapped and turned, making her way up the stairs.

"That's fine, but you need to understand that I was worried," he said, watching as she stopped on the stairs, "anyway, I cooked us dinner. Shall I dish it up or should I just throw it in the bin?"

Turning, she placed her hand on the banister and looked down at him, "I just need to freshen up and then I will be right down."

"Okay," he nodded and disappeared into the dining room. Stopping just inside the door he looked over at the pictures of them hanging on the wall and listened to her as she made her way up the remaining stairs. Within minutes he had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn't like it.

* * *

Walking into the dining room a short time later, Clarisse stopped when she saw that the table had been previously set up for them to have a romantic meal together. Stepping closer, she put her hands on the back of one of the chairs and looked at the new table settings Joseph had done.

Coming through the door, carrying two plates, Joseph stopped when he saw Clarisse looking at the table. "It was the plan, to have a romantic meal but it didn't work out that way."

Looking up at him, she watched as he walked towards the table and place their plates down "I'm sorry, I didn't think... I was angry, I needed time."

"I know," Joseph nodded "shall we eat?"

"Yes, let's," Clarisse said and they both took their places at the table. Picking up her napkin, she laid it across her lap and studied the dinner a moment before looking up at her husband "it looks lovely."

"It does, I just hope it tastes as lovely as it looks, with it being cold and all," he said and watched as she looked down at her plate.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said softly and the room fell silent.

Hearing her fork being placed down on her plate moments later, Joseph averted his gaze to her and watched as she lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip of her wine. "I know these last few weeks haven't been the best between us, and today I don't know what's happened, but I know I don't like it," he said, watching as she slowly put her glass back down but left her hand and her gaze on it as he continued, "I don't want what happened to ruin us, Clarisse, I love you so much that it hurts when we are like this."

Slowly, she moved her hand away from the glass and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

* * *

 _What is going on? You'll find out soon, I promise._

 _Please let me know your thoughts :) it's much appreciated, thank you._


	15. Am I Enough?

_Hi everyone, just wanna say thank you all so much for reading and for leaving reviews. I appreciate the support and can't thank you enough for continuing to follow this story. I apologise things have been a bit dodgy lately, but I promise it will all even out soon._

 _Thanks again x_

* * *

 **Friday 2nd December 2005.**

The Following Morning.

Rolling onto his back, Joseph looked up at the ceiling with a long, tired sigh. He had spent the night on the sofa after Clarisse had shut herself off from him at dinner. It had been a horrible night of no sleep, and he still had no idea what had happened to change her yesterday. He knew that she'd had an argument with her sister, but this was something much deeper than that. He could feel it in his heart, and he hated that feeling.

Hearing their bedroom door opening a few moments later, he lifted his head and watched as Clarisse slowly appeared in the doorway. God he loved her, he thought to himself as he rested his head back down with another sigh before pulling himself up into a sitting position.

Sitting on the edge of the sofa in the space beside him, Clarisse watched as he put his hands up onto his face and yawned. "What happened to you last night, I waited for you?"

"I thought it best that I just stay out here," he said, lowering his hands and placed them down on his thighs as he got a whiff of her perfume. It was her favourite and the one he had given her for her birthday, like he had done for years.

"Oh I see," Clarisse said as she averted her gaze away and looked down at her hands.

"Clarisse, please, I need to know what happened yesterday?" He asked and watched as she looked back up at him.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened, except from falling out with Isabella," she said, shaking her head slightly.

"I mean after that, when you disappeared and no one could get hold of you," he said and looked into her eyes.

"There isn't anything to tell," Clarisse said and watched as Joseph sat forward.

"Then why ever since you returned last night your attitude towards me has been completely different? Clarisse, I have had a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach, a feeling of dread like something _has_ happened."

"I just needed sometime on my own after the thing with Isabella, so I went to the church and sat by Philippe's grave.. that's all."

"Okay," he said and watched as she looked back down at her hands, "I'm sorry, I know I haven't helped and probably made things worse by not coming to bed last night but I was scared that something horrible had happened."

Looking back up at her husband, Clarisse's heart broke at the look in his eyes. "I know, and I also know that I didn't help by putting the wall up around me, so for that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shut you out like that."

"I understand," he said softly and put his arm up, wrapping it around her shoulders as she snuggled close to him. "I hate it when we fight."

"Me too," she said and tipped her head back to look up into his eyes a moment before resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Am I right in thinking that the team from the palace are coming over today to sort out the lights for outside?" Joseph asked softly against her hair after a moments silence.

"Yes, I believe they are," Clarisse nodded.

"Okay, well I have a couple errands that I need to do this morning but when I get back later shall we put up the Christmas tree?" He asked, knowing how much she enjoyed decorating for the holidays.

"Yes, I would love too," Clarisse smiled and tipped her head back to look up into his eyes once again. "I can sort out the decorations while you are out?"

"Perfect," he said and kissed her.

"I can't believe that this will be our first Christmas in our own home," Clarisse said with a smile as she rested her head back down on his shoulder.

"And our first as husband and wife," Joseph smiled and watched as Clarisse looked back up at him.

"Yes it will be," she smiled.

"We will have to make it extra special."

"I can't wait," Clarisse said and reached up to kiss him.

* * *

After getting showered and dressed Joseph made his way downstairs where he stood in the kitchen doorway a moment, watching Clarisse as she stood at the sink, rinsing out her cup before putting it in the dishwasher.

Grabbing the tea towel from the counter, Clarisse dried her hands and hung it back up on the hook before turning to find Joseph stood watching her. "Oh, I didn't know you were there."

"Only just," he lied and walked over to her.

"Okay, I made you a fresh pot of coffee," she smiled and motioned towards the pot on the counter.

"Oh, thank you," he said, picking out a cup from the cup stand and poured himself some as she picked up her cup of tea and moved to sit down at the table.

After taking a sip of her tea, she placed her cup down on the table and looked up at her husband as he moved to sit at the table opposite her. "I was thinking, maybe I could cook us a special dinner tonight? To make up for ruining last nights."

"That sounds great, I would love that," he said, looking into her eyes as she smiled, "but you didn't ruin dinner last night."

"Oh I did, and I'm going to make it up to you tonight," she smiled, "I promise."

 ** _Later That Day._**

Pulling up in their drive, Joseph sat staring up at the house for several moments before finally climbing from the car and going inside. Closing the door behind him, he slipped his off his coat and turned to the door as Clarisse appeared.

"Hello," she smiled and walked over to him, kissing his cheek. "Did you get everything done that you needed too?" She asked.

"I did," he nodded and hung up his coat.

"Good," she smiled and watched him, "I was just about to make some tea, would you like some?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she smiled and made her way towards the kitchen as Joseph watched her.

When she had disappeared through the door, he slowly walked into the living room to find boxes of decorations on the coffee table and sofa and a great big Christmas tree in the corner of the room, waiting to be decorated.

Moments later Clarisse returned with the tea tray, smiling she placed it on the sideboard and looked across at her husband as he stood staring out of the window over looking their front garden and driveway. "What's the matter?" She asked softly and walked over to stand behind him.

Turning his head to the side, Joseph closed his eyes as she stepped closer behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin against the back of his shoulder. "Oh, I was just thinking," he said and turned his head to look back out of the window.

"About what?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, just thinking if I'm enough."

"What do you mean?" She asked and watched as he stepped away from her and slowly turned to face her.

"Am I enough for you?" He asked and looked into her eyes.

"What? Of course you are, you know that."

"Then why did you tell me that you went to sit at Philippe's grave yesterday, when you actually went to see Jaures?" He asked and watched as her expression changed. "I bumped in to him in town, he told me you went to his house."

"Joseph, it's not what you think, I swear," she exclaimed.

"Then tell me? Because I really feel like I'm not enough right now."

"Oh you are enough," she exclaimed softly and stepped closer, putting her hands up to cup his face, "you are everything I have ever wanted, and more."

"Then why did you lie to me?" He asked, his voice breaking as well as his heart.

"I didn't lie to you," she began as tears filled her eyes, "after I left Isabella's house I went to see Jaures, yes, but to tell him to stay away from my sister. Then I went to the grave, I swear. I saw father Richards while I was there, phone him and ask him, he will tell you."

"He seems to think that something happened, giving me the impression you didn't go there to talk about your sister." He said and moved away from her.

"And you believe him? Over your wife?" She cried while putting her hands together on her chest. Shaking her head, she looked down at the floor a moment and closed her eyes.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," he said and watched as she looked back up at him with tears running down over her cheeks. "Just a few weeks ago everything was fine between us, we were happy, crazy in love and enjoying our life together. And now, now I don't know what the hells happened but it's all a mess."

"You're right, it is a mess, but it's not just down to me. Sure I didn't tell you about Jaures to begin with, I didn't know I had too. But what about you and Liliana? You never told me that she was in Italy with you, then she sold a story, claiming you cheated with her. Do you think that was easy for me? Seeing you with her in the paper? Because it wasn't, it hurt, a lot." She said and watched as he moved to sit in one of the chairs before moving to stand by the window.

And after a moments silence, Clarisse folded her arms and looked across at her husband as he held his head in his hands. "If we can't trust each other, then maybe we shouldn't be together?" She said and watched as he slowly looked back up at her.

 ** _That Evening._**

After running herself a hot bubble bath, Clarisse removed her robe and stepped into the tub. Slowly sinking down into the bubbly water, she closed her eyes and felt her whole body begin to relax. It had been a horrible day she thought, actually no, scrap that. It had been a horrible, testing month for her and Joseph, with one thing or another happening and now as she lay soaking in the bath she honestly had no idea if their marriage was going to last.

After her revelation earlier that day she had given Joseph some space and hid away in their bedroom for the rest of the day. She was angry that it had come to this, she was upset and broken too, but she knew she couldn't continue with a marriage if there was no trust. She had done it once with Rupert, and she knew she couldn't go through it again. However, the thought of her marriage to the man she had loved for years and thought she would spend the rest of her life with ending, broke her heart.

Hearing a knock on the bathroom door, Clarisse quickly sat up and brushed away her tears. "Come in," she said and watched as the door slowly opened. Seeing her husband, she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I think we need to talk," he said, looking across at her sitting in the bath.

"I do too," she said and watched as he closed the door behind him.

"Firstly, I want to apologise for my behaviour earlier today. It was wrong of me, I should never have acted that way, and I'm sorry." He said as he turned to look at her.

"Apology accepted, and I'm sorry too," Clarisse said softly while looking up at him and watched as he moved over to the bath.

"I have done a lot of thinking while I've been downstairs," he said softly as he sat down on the floor beside the bath.

"Me too," she said and watched as he leant back against the bath.

"I don't want this marriage to end, I trust you, of course I do. I just don't like it when people like Jaures are around."

"I trust you too, but what do you mean? People like Jaures?" She asked, trying her hardest not to laugh at his choice of words.

"Yes," he said and turned his head to look at her, "people who have been with you, I mean. I hated it when we dated years ago and you returned to the palace, where Rupert was. I hated him being around you, I hate the thought of you ever being with anyone else. I hate it so much that it hurts. And yes, I know it's jealousy and I get jealous when other men pay attention to you, even now."

"Like you always have?"

"Yes, like I always have and probably always will. But it's only because you are so beautiful," he said and looked at her, "I still pinch myself that you are mine, and sometimes I do get scared that I'm going to lose you if someone better comes along."

"You know," she said softly while moving closer to him and rested her arms up on the edge of the bath, "that will never happen, right? I have everything I need right here, I have the best husband in the world, who, isn't just my husband, he's my best friend too. I have no reason whatsoever to go looking for anyone else, I mean, why would I when I have a lover like you?" She asked and watched as he looked away with a chuckle.

"Even if I am an old jealous fool?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Oh I don't know, I find you incredibly sexy when you get jealous," she smiled and put one of her hands out, placing it on the back of his head as he smiled and looked down. "Honestly though, I get jealous too, just like you and I always will, but I know that whatever life throws at us, our marriage is unbreakable."

Turning to face her, Joseph put his hand up to cup her cheek and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back and studied his face a moment. "Now, are you going to join me in here voluntary, or, do I have to pull you in?"

Laughing, he stood to his feet and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. "I'm going to join you voluntary of course."

"Good, I am pleased about that," she smiled and sank back in the bubbles as he undressed, "I couldn't face the mess it would have made if I had pulled you in." She said as he laughed.


	16. Something We Haven't Done For So Long

_Hey everyone, thank you all so so much for reading and for leaving reviews. I appreciate the support greatly and can't thank you enough._

 _Here's the next chapter for you all, sorry it's a bit long but hope you will all enjoy it._

 _;)_

* * *

 **Friday 23rd December 2005.**

Making her way down the stairs, her hand running smoothly down the banister with each step, Clarisse couldn't keep the smile off her face. Yesterday was Joseph's birthday and with them finally getting back on track they decided to go out for dinner to celebrate along with Gino and Eleanor, who had arrived two days before to spend his birthday and Christmas with them. They'd all had such a wonderful night, that she felt like she was walking on air this morning and with a spring in her step, she stepped from the last stair and began walking across the hallway towards the living room door when the doorbell rang.

Changing direction, she walked over and opened the door to see Nicholas stood looking at her. "Nicholas, what a lovely surprise," she smiled and stepped back to allow him to pass, "come in, come in, is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, everything's okay," he said while walking through the door, kissing her cheek as he passed by, "I just wondered if you had a moment, I need to talk to you about something." He asked and turned to her as she closed the front door.

"Of course I do," she said, turning back to him and extended her arm towards the living room door, "please, go on through."

"After you," he said, bowing his head and watched as she smiled before leading the way into the living room.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"No, I'm okay thank you," he said as they moved to stand in front of the sofa.

"Okay," she smiled and smoothed her hands down the back of her skirt while taking a seat at one end of the sofa and tucked her foot behind her ankle as Nicholas took a seat at the opposite end. Noticing the smirk on his face, she couldn't help but laugh, "sorry, old habits."

"That's okay," he smiled and watched as she moved her foot from behind her ankle and placed it on the floor, beside her other foot.

"So, what do you wish to speak to me about?" She asked cheerily as she clasped her hands together in her lap.

"I have," he began, suddenly starting to feel extremely nervous, "I have uh..."

"It's okay, take deep breaths," Clarisse said reassuringly and leant closer, putting her hand on his arm as he looked up at her and done as she suggested, "and take your time," she smiled.

"Thank you," he said, and took a deep breath before finally getting the words out. "I have come to ask for your permission for Mia's hand in marriage."

"Oh, wow," Clarisse said, slumping ever so slightly while placing her hand on her chest, "I am honoured that you would ask me but I'm afraid it's not me that you should be asking. It's her mother, Helen."

"I did, I asked her when she was here last week," he exclaimed nervously, "she said that she was happy for me to marry her daughter, but because of the royal lineage, then I must ask you too."

"Oh I see," Clarisse said and looked away momentarily while smoothing her hands up her thighs and onto her knees before looking back up at him, studying him a moment before asking, "are you absolutely sure this is what you want? I mean, you hardly know each other and have only been dating since July."

"With all due respect, while I will have to agree that we have been dating for only five months, I have learned so much about her in that time and I feel that I know her a lot more than Andrew Jacoby ever did in their short month together."

"Oh! Touché," Clarisse said, watching him closely.

"Please won't you give me a chance, I have never been so sure of anything in my whole life as I am with this," Nicholas said, finding some confidence. "Mia, she's uh... she's my world and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I would do anything, and I mean anything for you to give me your blessing. Even if I have to kneel down before you and beg, I will."

"Well, we won't go that far," Clarisse began tearily as she placed her hand up onto her chest once again, "I have to admit that since you have been together I have seen how much you care and love my granddaughter, so therefore I am happy to give you my blessing, but," she said hesitantly while looking away.

"But?" He asked and raised his eyebrow as she looked back up at him.

"There is someone else that you must ask, someone who's blessing would mean a lot to Mia," Clarisse said.

"Joseph?" He said, suddenly becoming nervous once again as Clarisse nodded. Shaking his head, he looked away, "Helen said that this might be the case."

"I'm sorry, if it was just me then it would have been so simple," Clarisse said and watched as the young man nodded.

"It's fine," Nicholas nodded and looked back at her. "What kind of mood is he in today?" He asked and watched as Clarisse laughed, "I'm being serious?"

"Well Nicholas, you are in luck, as it was his birthday yesterday he's in a wonderful mood this morning," she smiled and looked into his eyes, "come on, I'll take you up to him."

"Thank you," he smiled, standing to his feet and followed her out into the hallway, "where is he?"

"He's in his office," she said, smiling back at him as they began walking up the stairs.

"He still has an office?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, of course," she nodded, "he's still in the restaurant business with Gino, remember?"

"Oh of course," Nicholas said.

"So, do you have a ring already?" Clarisse asked and looked at Nicholas as he pulled a small red velvet box from his trousers pocket.

"I do," he nodded and passed her the box as they come to a stop at the top of the first flight of stairs.

"May I?" She asked and watched as he nodded. Looking down she carefully opened the box and gasped, "oh Nicholas, this is a beautiful ring."

"It took me ages to find the right one," he said as Clarisse looked up at him and passed him back the box, "I just hope she will like it."

Smiling, Clarisse watched as he looked down at the ring a moment before closing the box and put it back in his pocket. "She will love it, I promise," she said while putting her hand am his arm and rubbed it gently, reassuring him.

"Thanks," Nicholas smiled and they continued on their way to Joseph's office.

Moments later, they were walking through Joseph's office doorway in the attic. Looking up from the computer screen, he smiled when he saw Clarisse walking over to the desk but frowned when he saw Nicholas following behind. "Hello," he said, "what's going on?"

"Hello," Clarisse smiled at him, then at Gino, who was sat in the chair opposite Joseph's desk, beside where she was standing, as he looked up at the sound of her voice. "Hello to you too, Gino."

"Hello beautiful lady," Gino smiled, "what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Nicholas needs to speak to Joseph about something," she said and looked across at her husband as he slumped back in his chair.

"He does?" Joseph asked in surprised and looked up at him over the top of his glasses.

"I do," Nicholas said with a nervous laugh, "has it just got really hot in here?" He said, tucking one finger in the collar of his shirt to try and loosen it a little more as Clarisse motioned to Gino for him to follow her.

"I will be downstairs if you need me," Clarisse said as she looked up at Nicholas then back at her husband, "and be nice," she warned and smiled at him before walking out with Gino.

"I will," Joseph said and watched them walk out. Slipping off his glasses, he placed them down on his desk and looked across at Nicholas, "please take a seat."

"Thanks!"

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked and watched as Nicholas nervously looked up at him.

 _Meanwhile Downstairs._

"What was that all about?" Gino asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Nicholas wants to ask Joseph for his blessing to marry Mia," Clarisse said as she walked over to the counter and picked up the kettle.

"Well that explains why the poor lad was as nervous as he was," Gino said and walked over to her as she filled the kettle.

"Yes he was, wasn't he?" She chuckled as she stepped away from the sink. "Would you like some tea?"

"I would, yes," he said while taking the kettle from her, "but here, you take a seat and let me make it."

"Oh, well thank you," Clarisse smiled and moved to sit at the counter, "where's Elly anyway? I haven't seen her for a while."

"She had a bit of a hangover, I mean headache, after last night, so she's gone for a walk," Gino smiled over at Clarisse then got on with preparing the cups for their tea.

"Oh, I see," nodded Clarisse, a smile playing on her lips. "She should have said, I would have gone with her."

"We will have to tell her when she gets back, for next time," he smiled.

"Yes, definitely," nodded Clarisse.

Moments later Gino walked over to the counter and put two cups of tea down, one in front of Clarisse and the other in front of him, "here you go."

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled as she pulled her cup closer to her and wrapped her fingers around it.

"Now," Gino said after he took a sip of his tea and placed his cup back down on the counter as Clarisse looked up at him, "Joseph was telling me this morning about what happened a few weeks ago."

 _ **"**_ Oh, he did? Did he?"

"Yes, but don't panic he didn't go in to too much detail, just that you went through a bit of a rough patch after he got extremely jealous," he said and watched as she looked down at her cup, "and I just wanted to let you know that I told him that he was a bloody fool."

Laughing, Clarisse looked back up at him and nodded. "You can say that again," she said and let out a sigh. "I'll be honest, this man he got jealous over and I do have a past, a one night thing that meant nothing. He's married and seeing my sister, so how he got it in his head that something was going on between us? I don't know."

"Oh, so that explains why we haven't seen Isabella about?" Gino asked and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, she's having an affair with a married man," Clarisse said and took another sip of her tea.

"But isn't she married herself? To one of your ex drivers?"

"Yes she is, to Charles, well at the moment they are. They are just waiting for their divorce to come through."

"Oh I see," Gino said and looked down at his cup a moment before looking back up at her.

"You know, I have just realised something. Apart from Pierre, Nicholas and Sebastian, you are the only man that I can enjoy being around where Joseph doesn't get jealous." Clarisse said, matter of factly. "He hates it when I'm around anyone else."

"That's because he's a jealous old fool," Gino said and they both laughed. "No, seriously though he knows and trusts me, has done for years. I mean yeah it's no secret that I find you beautiful, who doesn't? But he knows that I take my vows to my Elly very seriously so he has no worries," Gino said and smiled.

"That's the problem, all my life I have dealt with men because of who I am and most of them had a thing for me. My sister was right, wherever I went men fell at my feet, begging me to take them to bed," she shuddered, "but not one of them caught my eye."

"Except for Joseph?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"Yes, except for Joseph. I know he's loved me since we were teenagers, and over time I realised I loved him too. Even if I was married, I found him more attractive and wanted to be with him. He's everything that I have ever wanted, so have no reason to stray." Clarisse said and let out a sigh, "I just wish he would relax and trust me when other men are around."

"He does trust you believe me, he just doesn't trust them," Gino smiled, "and believe it or not, I'm exactly the same with Elly."

"You are?" Clarisse asked in surprise.

"Yeah," he said, "drives me crazy when I catch other men trying to flirt with her."

"Oh, I had no idea," Clarisse said as Elly walked through the door, "here you are," Clarisse smiled.

"Here I am," Eleanor smiled as she walked across the kitchen to kiss Gino's cheek. "What were you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh just how jealous I get when I catch other men trying to flirt with you," Gino smiled while looking at his wife.

"Oh! Yes." Eleanor smiled and looked at Clarisse, "he's terrible when that happens," she said and looked up at her husband while putting her hand up to cup his cheek, "but I hate to admit that when it does, I find him very sexy."

"Me too," Clarisse said and smiled as she looked down at her cup. "Joseph I mean," she said and quickly looked up, "I find Joseph sexy when he gets jealous, not Gino."

"It's okay," Eleanor smiled as Gino gasped, "we knew who you meant."

"You don't find me sexy?" Gino teased as Clarisse and Eleanor laughed, "well now I'm offended."

"He's only teasing," Eleanor smiled at Clarisse then at her husband, "aren't you?"

"Of course, I am," Gino smiled, "but what you need to remember is, he's spent most of his life protecting you and keeping you from harm, and that's what he will always do."

"That's true," Clarisse said with a slight shrug just as Joseph walked through the door.

"Well," Joseph said as everyone looked at him, "that was unexpected."

"What was?" Eleanor asked as Joseph moved to stand beside Clarisse.

"Nicholas asking for my permission to marry Mia," he said and looked at Clarisse, "did you know?"

"I did," nodded Clarisse.

"Uh, I hate to ask," Gino said as everyone looked at him, "but where is the young man?"

"Oh he's gone, I just saw him out," Joseph said.

"Oh thank god, I was worried when he didn't come in with you," Gino smirked.

Laughing, Joseph shook his head, "no he's fine and still in one piece," he said and looked back at Clarisse.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Well I asked him if he was absolutely sure, he said he was. I then told him my concerns, you know with his uncle and that," he said as Clarisse nodded.

"Okay, and did you give him your blessing?" She asked.

"I did," he nodded and closed his eyes as Clarisse put her arms up around his shoulders, embracing him in a hug.

"Oh how wonderful," Eleanor smiled.

"Hope you told him that he better not hurt her, or he'll have not only you to deal with but me too," Gino said as they all looked at him in surprise, "I'm being serious, Mia and your beautiful wife aren't just your girls you know, they are mine too. We are all family and no one hurts my family."

"I did, don't you worry," Joseph said with a nod and looked at Clarisse as she stepped from her stool and moved around to give Gino a hug.

"That was lovely," Clarisse smiled and kissed his cheek as they pulled apart, "thank you, Gino."

"You're welcome," he smiled and watched as she turned back to her husband.

"I forgot to ask him when he planned on asking her," Clarisse said and moved to sit back down at the counter.

"New Years Eve, apparently," Joseph answered, "so no mention of it when we see them later at the ball."

"Oh, we won't say a word," Gino smirked.

"And my lips are sealed," Clarisse smiled.

 ** _That Evening._**

"Good evening, Joe, mom," Pierre smiled as he made his way over to them getting out of the car.

Looking up at him, Clarisse smiled, "good evening, Pierre."

"I thought you were going to be here ages ago?" He asked while stepping closer and kissed her cheek.

"We were meant to be, but someone decided to change their outfit at the very last minute," Joseph said and smirked at Clarisse, "mentioning no names."

"Oh I see," Pierre laughed and looked at Gino and Eleanor as they made their way around to them, "good evening to you too."

"Good evening," Eleanor smiled.

"Tell me, how's Mia?" Clarisse asked as Joseph began walking on ahead with Gino and Eleanor.

"She's coping," he smiled and looked on ahead, "actually, I wonder if we might go for a walk before going in? There's something I need to speak to you about."

"You are the second person today who has wanted to speak to me," Clarisse smiled at her son, "you're not going to tell me that you are getting married, are you?"

"What? No," he laughed and shook his head, "I can't."

"I know that, I was just messing with you," Clarisse said and smiled at him before looking at the others walking on ahead, "Joseph?" She called and watched as he stopped and turned back to her. "Can you let Mia know we will be in soon? Me and Pierre are taking a walk."

"Okay, I will tell her," he smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and linked arms with her son as they began walking together. "So, what did you need to speak to me about?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright after all what happened last month?" He said and looked at her as she looked down at the floor.

"Oh yes, I'm alright," she said and looked up, "couldn't be better."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Smiling, she looked at him, "yes, I'm positive. We did go through a rough patch, that's true, but things are getting back on track now and we couldn't be happier."

"Alright," he said, eying her suspiciously as she laughed.

"Honestly, I'm fine, were fine," she smiled and looked ahead, "anyway, change of subject, has Mia spoken to you about the Christmas party at the orphanage tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm going to be an elf," he said and shook his head as Clarisse couldn't help but laugh.

"What's wrong with that?" Clarisse smirked, "I think you'll make a wonderful elf."

"That's a bit biased, isn't it?" Pierre asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm your mother, I'm allowed to be," she smirked at him as they continued walking. "She's got Joseph playing Santa."

"Now that I can't wait to see," he laughed, "who has she got you to be?"

"Mrs Claus," she smirked.

"Ha, I can't wait to see that," he laughed as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey," she exclaimed and laughed.

"On a more serious note though, I think she's done a wonderful job arranging all this, I'm so proud of her."

"Me too," Clarisse smiled and they both fell silent for a moment. "How long are you here for?" She asked.

"Until new year," he smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful," Clarisse smiled, "you could have stayed at the house with us though, you know?"

"I know, but you already have Gino and Eleanor staying with you," he said.

"I know, but we have plenty of room in the house," she said and looked up at him, "it would have been nice to have you staying with us."

"I know," Pierre nodded and looked on ahead, "and I'm sorry mom, but I know what you are both like," he laughed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Do I really need to tell you why?" He asked as he felt his cheeks beginning to burn. "I mean I'm here for Christmas and new year this year and I would like to have some sleep while I'm here."

"Oh," she exclaimed, suddenly realising what he meant. "I see, okay," she smirked up at him.

"You're not upset, are you?" He asked.

"Oh no, of course not," Clarisse said with a shake of her head. "Why would I be upset?"

"Well because I'm not staying at the new house with you and Joe?" He said.

"Oh goodness no, as long as you are here that's all that matters," she smiled, "even if you are staying at the palace."

"Thanks mom," he smiled and kissed the side of her head as she smiled. "Now, about what you said earlier?"

"What did I say earlier?" She asked and looked up at him.

"About getting married?" He asked.

"Oh,"

"Who's getting married?"

"No one," she said, shaking her head as she looked across the grounds.

"Mother," he said and watched as she looked up at him, a smile playing on her lips, "who's getting married."

 ** _Later._**

Standing across the room with his drink in his hand, Joseph watched as his beautiful wife stood talking to her son, granddaughter and the prime minister. They'd all been in deep conversation for a while and as much as he wanted to go over and wrap his arms around her, he knew he had to resist the urge and leave her to talk.

"You just can't keep your eyes of her, can you?" Smirked Gino as he and Eleanor moved to stand with him.

"No I can't," Joseph said and looked at them, "how can I not, when she's so beautiful?"

"That she is," Eleanor smiled and they all looked back at her as she tipped her head back and laughed.

Sighing, Joseph took a sip of his drink and asked, "do you think she's happy with me?"

"What?" Eleanor exclaimed as both Joseph and Gino looked at her, "are you crazy man?"

"Elly's right, are you crazy?" Gino asked as they both looked at him, "sure you have had a few issues of late, but who doesn't?"

"I know, I know, it's just sometimes it doesn't feel real that she's mine, you know?" Joseph said and looked back at Clarisse. "I still have to pinch myself everyday to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"Do you think she would have stood in front of half of Genovia and asked you to marry her if she wasn't happy being with you, I mean really Joseph?" Eleanor said as Joseph looked back at her. "Look at her, she's positively glowing," she said and they all looked back at Clarisse as she once again laughed, "and you know us women glow differently when we are loved right and treated properly."

"It's true," nodded Gino, "I agree with Elly one hundred and ten percent."

"Now stop this silly does she love me enough business, and enjoy each and everyday that you finally have together." Eleanor smiled as Joseph looked back at her, "and stop worrying when other men lay eyes on her, because at the end of the day it's you she's going home with, not them." She said in a whisper.

Nodding, Joseph looked back at Clarisse a moment before averting his gaze across the room to Jaures. He was stood with several other members of parliament but had his eyes on Clarisse, so, passing his glass to Gino Joseph decided to do something that he had wanted to do all night. "Excuse me," he smiled to his friends and made his way across the room to Clarisse as Gino and Eleanor watched.

"Well it's about time," Gino smirked and watched Joseph slip his hand onto Clarisse's hip as he stepped closer to her.

"Hello," Clarisse smiled and turned her head to look at her husband.

"Hello you, I wondered if I could steal you away?" He asked while looking into her eyes then looked at Pierre, Mia and the prime minister. "Would that be okay?" He asked, smoothing his hand around to rest possessively on her abdomen.

"Of course," smiled Mia.

"Have fun," Pierre smiled as Joseph took hold of Clarisse's hand.

"Thanks, we will," Joseph smiled at him then began walking away with Clarisse.

"I am so glad that what happened last month didn't break them," Sebastian said as Pierre and Mia looked at him.

"I agree," Pierre nodded.

"Me too," agreed Mia.

"Where are we going?" Clarisse asked as they walked out of the ballroom and into the hallways.

"To the throne room to do something that we haven't done for a long time," he said, smiling back at her.

"I beg your pardon? In the throne room?" She gasped and watched as her husband suddenly stopped and turned back at her.

"Yes to dance, something we haven't done alone for a long long time," he smiled.

"Oh, of course," Clarisse nodded as her cheeks began to turn red.

"You, my love, have a naughty mind," he said and grinned at the mischievous smile on her face, "and a cheeky smile."

"So do you," Clarisse said as he stepped closer and kissed her cheek.

 ** _Later That Night._**

Standing by the limousine, waiting for Gino and Eleanor so they could go home, Joseph couldn't keep the smile of his face as he watched Clarisse leaning back against the car. "Are you happy?" He asked and put his hand up on the car beside Clarisse's shoulder.

"Of course I am," she smiled and stepped closer to him, putting one of her arms around his shoulders and her hand on the back of his neck, "we 'wangoed' as Mia calls it."

"I know we did, and it felt great," he smiled as she placed her other hand on his chest, "it felt amazing."

"Oh it did," she smiled and closed her eyes as he leant in to kiss her.

"Hey, come on you," Gino exclaimed and watched as both Clarisse and Joseph looked at him, Eleanor and Pierre, "can you leave her alone long enough so we can get home, please?"

"Get a move on then, it's you we have been waiting for," Joseph said and laughed.

"Alright, alright," Eleanor smirked, "we are here now."

"Great, then let's go," Joseph smirked and opened the door for them. "I want to get home to my bed."

"Yes, and we all know why," laughed Gino.

"Eww, please behave," Pierre exclaimed as everyone laughed, "that's my mom and step father you are talking about."

"What?" Gino shrugged, "it's not me who needs to behave," he said and winked at Joseph before climbing into the back of the limousine.

"Just ignore him, he's only teasing," Clarisse smiled and hugged her son, "I will see you tomorrow, darling."

"Yes you will, Mrs Claus." Pierre said and smirked across at Joseph, "you too, Father Christmas."

"Hey," Joseph exclaimed and laughed, "but yes, see you tomorrow." He said and climbed in the limousine as the driver came around to the door.

"See you tomorrow, darling," Clarisse smiled and began climbing in the car.

"Have a great night," Pierre said and instantly regretted it.

"I'm sure they will," laughed Gino.

"Take them home, Lars, please," laughed Pierre and watched as he closed the door behind his mother.

"I will," Lars smiled and climbed into the drivers seat.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Pierre watched as they drove away and disappeared out of sight before turning to make his way back inside, laughing to himself at the conversation that they'd all just had.


	17. New Years Eve Part 1

**Saturday 31st December 2005.**

Slowly opening her eyes, Clarisse looked across the room at the gleam of light that shone through the gaps of the curtains a moment. She was snuggled in the crook of her husbands arm, her head resting on his chest with her arm wrapped around his abdomen and he was playing with her hair, something she loved him doing.

Sensing that his beautiful wife was awake, Joseph trailed his fingers down over the back of her shoulder, down her arm as far as he could go and then slowly back up again. "Good morning, my love," he said softly when he felt her smile against his chest in response to his actions.

"Good morning," she said while tipping her head back to look up into his eyes and kissed him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked as she rested her head back down on his chest.

"I slept really well," she said, closing her eyes. "What about you?"

"I did too," he said and kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe it's the last day of the year today," Clarisse said after a moment.

"I know, but what a year it's been," Joseph said with a smile and watched as Clarisse tipped her head back to look up at him.

"Yes, it has," she smiled and kissed him a couple times before resting her head back down on his chest. "It's been a wonderful year, so many wonderful things have happened. We have made so many wonderful memories together, and with the promise of so many more to be made in the next year and beyond, I can't wait to share it all with you."

"Me neither," he smiled against her hair as they laid in silence a moment or two, both thinking about the upcoming year.

"I just remembered that I had a lovely dream last night, we bought a house in Italy that had a pool, a hot tub and had the most beautiful view overlooking Lake Como," Clarisse said.

"Hmm, that sounds lovely," Joseph said, running the tips of his fingers over the back of her shoulder remembering he once had a house there many years ago. "You know, that's where I bought my very first house."

"Was it?" She asked and closed her eyes, loving the feeling his fingers tickling the back of her shoulder was giving her.

"Yes it was, then my dream house came up by the ocean so I sold it and moved," he said and watched as she lifted her head to look at him.

"I remember that house, we shared a lot of memories there," she said softly.

"We declared our love for one another in that house, back in nineteen sixty eight," he said, looking into her eyes.

"We did," she said, smiling at him before resting her head back on his chest as he traced circles with the tips of his fingers over the back of her shoulder once again. "I remember that night as if it were only yesterday."

"Me too," he said in agreement.

"Why don't we?" He asked after a moments silence.

"Why don't we, what?" Clarisse asked as she lifted her head to look back up at her husband.

"Why don't we buy a house there?"

"Joseph, it was only a dream," Clarisse said with a chuckle while pushing herself up onto her arm.

"I know it was, but let's make it a reality?" He smiled as Clarisse raised her eyebrow at him. "I know we were thinking about going there before you found out I had bought this house, because of the business and my nieces and nephews but things are different now. We have Victoria now too and we can get to know each other better if we lived closer."

"I'll think about it," she said and smiled down at him as he put his hand up to brush her hair back out of her face and cupped her cheek.

"Okay," Joseph smiled and looked up into her beautiful blue eyes. "You know, I love waking up with you, you're gorgeous first thing in the mornings."

"Only in the mornings?" Clarisse gasped teasingly and moved to straddle his body as his hands went straight to grip her thighs.

"Oh god no, you're gorgeous twenty four seven," he smiled up at her, his thumbs slipping down to caress her inner thighs. "It's just the mornings are my favourite, seeing your gorgeous smile first thing sets me up for the rest of the day." He said, averting his gaze down to her hands as she slowly began to unbutton the satin pyjama nightshirt that he had got her for Christmas.

Clarisse simply smiled as she leant forward, their bodies melding together as she began kissing him slowly. "Mmm," she moaned softly against his lips a moment later as he smoothed his hands slowly up her thighs to cup and squeeze her bottom.

Smoothing his hands under her nightshirt and up onto her back, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over as she laughed in surprise. Raising himself up on his arms, he smiled down at her now lying beneath him as she wrapped her legs around him. "I think we have a problem."

Putting her hands up, she cupped his face and looked into his eyes. "I know, I can feel it," she smiled and raised her head to kiss him a couple times before whispering against his lips, "but I wouldn't say that it was a problem."

"It is when I can smell bacon," he said and watched as she raised her eyebrow. "Can you not smell it?" He asked.

Turning her head towards the bedroom door, she breathed in a couple times and shook her head. "No, I can't smell anything."

"Must be just me then," he said with a smirk and buried his face in the crook of her neck before slowly trailing kisses down over her collarbone to the swell of her breast as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed one of her hands on the back of his head.

"Oh, I can now!" Clarisse suddenly exclaimed and watched as Joseph raised his head to look down at her. "I can smell coffee too."

* * *

Tying the sash of her dressing gown, Clarisse walked into the kitchen with her husband close behind to find a scene that left them both shocked. The kitchen table was piled high with plates of all different foods from sausages to pancakes, mushrooms to bacon, jugs of orange and apple juice and even a pot of tea.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked as Joseph stepped behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh good, you're up," Eleanor smiled as she stepped between two of the chairs at the table and placed the coffee pot down on the table, "saves me coming to knock on your door."

"Good morning," Gino smiled at them from behind the counter.

"We thought," Eleanor began to explain as she clasped her hands together, "as a thank you for allowing us to stay here with you over Christmas and New Year that we would cook you a huge breakfast."

"And because we are leaving early the day after tomorrow and what with us staying at the palace tonight, this was our only chance," Gino smiled as they all looked at him. "We hope that it was okay?"

"Oh, of course it was okay," Clarisse said and turned her head to look up at her husband still standing behind her. "Isn't it, Joseph?"

"Of course," nodded Joseph as he watched Clarisse take her bottom lip between her teeth and look down at the floor a moment. "But you know, you didn't have to do any of this to thank us." He said and looked up at their friends.

"We know that," Gino smiled while grabbing four plates and four sets of cutlery, "but we wanted too."

"So come on," Elly smiled as she grabbed four cups and placed them on a tray before grabbing four glasses, "let's eat before it all gets cold."

"It really is a lovely gesture, everything looks so delicious," Clarisse smiled as she and Joseph moved closer to the table and took a seat.

"I agree, thank you so much," Joseph said while taking a napkin and placed it on his lap. "Oh look, Clarisse," he exclaimed, "they even put strawberries out too," he said while picking one out of the bowl and held it up for her to take a bite.

"Mmm, strawberries my favourite," she said and took a bite before smiling at her husband.

"See, I remembered," Elly smiled at her and poured herself a glass of juice.

"You did, thank you," Clarisse smiled at her as Joseph poured her a cup of tea. "There's so much to choose from I don't know where to start," she said, looking down at the plates while trying to decide what to have first.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm having pancakes first," Gino said, dishing two onto his plate. "They come highly recommended, I made them myself," he winked.

"I think that's what I'm going to have too, I'll give them a try and let you know," Clarisse smiled and held out her hand as Gino passed the plate across to her, "thank you."

"You're welcome, and yes, let me know what you think," Gino smiled and watched as she put two pancakes on her plate before adding creamy topping and strawberries.

"Have you packed your overnight bags yet?" Elly asked and took a sip of her juice.

"Not yet, we are doing it this morning," smiled Joseph as he placed the plate of sausages back on the table. "What about you?"

"Yes we did it last night," Gino smiled and took a sip of his coffee as Clarisse took a bite of her breakfast.

"Oh Gino," Clarisse said between chewing and put her hand up, holding it in front of her mouth.

"Yes, my love," he smirked and placed his cup of coffee back down on the table.

"These pancakes are delicious," she said and smiled as Joseph gasped.

"What? Are they better than mine?" He asked teasingly as Clarisse looked at him and laughed.

"Oh no, of course not," she smiled and put her hand up, cupping his cheek as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm afraid to say, Joseph, that there might be a bit of competition here," Gino smirked as they both looked at him.

"Nope, Gino, your pancakes are delicious but I'm afraid there is no competition when it comes to my husbands pancakes," she said while putting her hand down onto her husbands thigh as he smirked at Gino. "His are, and always will be my favourite, but,"

"Ha, there's a but," Gino said, interrupting her as everyone laughed. "Sorry, go on." He said, gesturing for her to continue as she smiled.

"But, If it's any consolation, yours are a close second," she smiled, watching as he stood to his feet and moved around to kneel beside her while holding out his hand for hers.

Taking hold of her hand, Gino smiled and bowed his head. "I will take that, thank you." He smiled and kissed the back of her hand before moving to sit back down.

"You're most welcome," Clarisse smiled as Joseph put his arm around her shoulders and leant closer to kiss her cheek.

* * *

Pushing his plate away, Joseph slumped back in his chair and smiled. "That was delicious, but I'm stuffed."

"Me too," Clarisse said and took a sip of her tea.

"I really don't think I'm going to need anything else to eat today," Joseph said as he placed his arm along the top of Clarisse's chair.

"That's what I like to hear," Gino smiled as Elly stood to her feet and began gathering up all the plates.

"Let us do that, Elly," Joseph said and stood to his feet.

"Joseph's right, you both cooked breakfast so please let us clean up." Clarisse said as she placed her cup back down on the table.

"Actually," Gino said and stood to his feet, "let us men do it while you ladies sit and finish your tea."

"But,"

"Ah," Gino exclaimed, interrupting Clarisse's protest, "there is no buts about it. We are doing it, so end off."

"Oh, okay then," Clarisse said as she slumped in her chair and looked at Elly. "Is he always that demanding?"

"Oh yes," she nodded and they both laughed. "I can't believe our stay with you is nearly over."

"I know, it's gone so fast," Clarisse said as she sat up and picked up her cup of tea. "But as we have said before, you are welcome anytime."

"And the same goes for you both too, you are welcome to come and stay with us anytime," Elly smiled.

"Yes, about that," Joseph began as he scrapped the leftovers on the plates into the bin.

"What do you mean?" Elly asked as she turned in her chair and looked over at him.

"We might be buying a house there soon," he said and smiled.

"Joseph," Clarisse said sternly.

"Really?" Elly asked and looked back at Clarisse.

"I said I'd think about it, I didn't say yes just that I would think about it," she said while looking at Elly then across at her husband, "nothing had been decided yet."

"Yes, but when you say you'll think about it, it normally means yes." He smiled across at her.

"Yes, when I'm buying a pair of shoes or a dress, not a house. That's completely different." Clarisse said and looked down at her cup a moment.

"How did this all come about, I mean you thinking about buying a house back home?" Gino asked as he loaded the dishwasher.

"Well we were considering it an option before I found out that Joseph had bought this house, because of the business and his family being out there. Then I had a dream last night that we bought a house overlooking Lake Como." Clarisse said.

"No way?" Gino exclaimed and looked at Joseph as he walked over to the table to gather more plates. "Do you remember Jimbo, who lived four houses up from you?"

"Yes," Joseph nodded.

"He's selling his place on the lake, think he's moving to a small place to be near his kids," Gino said.

"Is he?" Joseph said and looked across at Gino.

"Yes, and I'm still in touch with him if you want me to arrange a viewing?"

"Oh no," Clarisse exclaimed and stood to her feet as everyone looked at her, "I said I would think about it, and I will. I just need a bit of time, please?"

"You're right, I'm sorry," Gino said and watched as Joseph moved to stand in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I just got a bit carried away," Joseph said softly while putting his hands on her hips.

"I know, and I know that you would like to live there again one day, it's just its such a big thing that I'm really going to need to sit and think about it, before we rush in to any viewings." She said and closed her eyes as he leant closer and hugged her.

"We can think and talk about it together," he whispered.

"Unlike when you bought this house?" She smirked while pulling her head back and looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, like that. I promise we will do the next one together." He smiled.

"Okay," she smiled and put her hand up to cup his cheek. "Now, let's get this kitchen cleaned so we can get ready."

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Standing in her husbands office doorway, Clarisse watched him a moment as he stared at the computer screen before slowly walking over towards his desk, finally getting his attention. "Well hello you," he smiled and slipped off his glasses, placing them on the table as he slumped back in his chair and looked down at her tweed riding attire.

"Hello to you too, I just come to ask if you took your bags downstairs?" She smiled while placing her hands down on his desk and leant forward slightly.

"Yes I did," he nodded, "I left it by the front door." He smirked and leaned to one side while resting his elbow on the armrest.

"Okay, thank you," she smiled, "me and Elly will be leaving soon."

"Okay, me and Gino will follow as soon as we have finished sorting through some business stuff." He smiled and once again looked down at her attire, "I take it that you are going riding when you get to the palace?" He asked and watched as she looked down at herself.

"Yes we are after lunch but I figured I would just get ready now," she said and smiled back up at him before slowly walking around to stand beside him as he turned his chair around to face her.

"Okay," he nodded and sat up while putting his hands up onto her hips and pulled her closer as she laughed. "I find you delicious when you wear your riding gear." He said while sitting back in his chair.

Smiling, she lowered herself and sat in his lap while wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders. "I know you do," she said and crossed her legs as Joseph placed his hand on her knee. "Oh by the way, I changed my outfit for tonight."

"You did?" He asked and watched as she nodded. "To what?"

"The gold sequin dress that I wore for your birthday,"

"Oh sparkly," he smiled and raised his eyebrow, "is that the v neck dress?"

"Yes, the one you couldn't stop drooling over." She laughed as he smoothed his hand up the side of her thigh.

"Oh Clarisse, what are you doing to me?" He asked as she bit her bottom lip. "Get up, let me go and lock the door."

"Uh, no," Clarisse laughed. "I already told you that I'll be leaving soon."

"Trust me, what with the teasing this morning and now this, it wouldn't take long," he said and watched as she tilted her head back and laughed out loud.

"That was so romantic," she said sarcastically while looking into his sexy blue eyes and put her hand up to playfully grip his jaw, "you're lucky I love you," she smiled and kissed him.

"Mmm, I love you too and so wish you would let me lock the door," he said and watched as she laughed while shaking her head.

"Nooo," she smiled.

"Alright, fine, but expect lots and lots of fireworks tonight then my love and I don't mean the ones in the sky when the clock strikes midnight," he said, smiling mischievously at her.

"Oh my," she said, her heart a flutter.

"Yes, that's right I still got it." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she laughed.

"You'll always have it," she smiled, looking lovingly into his eyes a moment before they kissed.

Walking into the office moments later, Gino stopped when he saw them sat in the chair kissing. He wondered if he could sneak out without being noticed, but decided not to risk it so cleared his throat and said instead. "You just can't leave her alone, can you?"

Breaking the kiss, Joseph looked over at him and smiled. "I've already told you Gino, that when you have a wife as hot as I have it's hard not too leave her alone," he said, smoothing his hand down over Clarisse's bottom as she stood up from his lap.

"I know, I'm just messing with you," he smiled, averting his gaze to Clarisse a moment, "I'm sorry I walked in and disturbed you, if I had known that you were up here already I would have stayed downstairs."

"No no, it's fine, I'm glad you did because I have to leave in a minute anyway," she smiled across at him then down at her husband. "I will see you later."

"You will," he smiled up at her, amused by her slightly red swollen lips as she bent over and kissed him. "Love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and kissed him one more time before walking over to the door, "see you later Gino."

"Yes, you will," he smiled and watched as she disappeared out of sight before turning back to Joseph. "I'm sorry I really had no idea that she was in here."

"It's fine, honestly," he said and slipped his glasses back on as Gino moved to sit opposite him.

"Clarisse didn't seem to think so," Gino said and watched as Joseph looked towards the door before looking at him.

"Nah, she was fine," he smiled, "she'll be okay later."

"Okay," he said and watched as he looked back at the computer screen.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

"This is nice," Pierre smiled as they all casually strolled along on their horses.

"The view is so beautiful up here," Elly said, admiring the scenery.

"Mm, it is," Clarisse nodded. "I used to come up here all the time when the boys were young to have a picnic and play a game or two." She said, looking back at her son riding behind her.

"I remember," Pierre smiled and looked around. "Isn't this where Philippe fell out of the tree and broke his ankle?" He asked, looking back at his mother.

"Yes it is," she said and looked around for the old tree.

"Oh my goodness, what did you do?" Mia asked.

"I remember it was a challenge to get him back down to the palace, I had,"

"Sorry to interrupt you Pierre," Elly began as everyone looked at her, "but who's that racing towards us?" She asked while pointing to two horses galloping towards them.

"It looks like Shades and Lars," Mia said, looking towards them.

"Somethings happened," Pierre said as they got nearer.

"Sorry to disturb your afternoon, Your Majesty," Shades exclaimed as they came to a holt.

"What is it, what's happened?" Mia asked as she raised herself and watched as Shades shook his head.

"Clarisse," he said and looked at her. "It's Joseph, he's been rushed to hospital with a suspected heart attack."

"What?" Exclaimed Pierre, Mia and Eleanor all together.

"There's a car waiting to take you to the hospital back at the palace," Shades said as he looked at Mia and Pierre before looking at Clarisse to find her sitting motionless and simply staring at him.

"Grandma?" Mia said softly as she moved her horse closer to hers and put her hand out onto her arm, pulling her from her dazed state.

Blinking, she looked at her granddaughter a moment as a single tear rolled down over her cheek. Shaking her head, she fought back tears as she pulled on her horses reigns to turn him around and began galloping back to the palace before any of the others had a chance to respond.

 _To Be Continued._


	18. New Years Eve Part 2

_Hi everyone, just want to apologise for leaving the previous chapter where I did but thank you all so much for reading and taking time to leave reviews, I appreciate the support._

 _Here's the next chapter for you :)_

* * *

 **Saturday 31st December 2005.**

 _Continued._

Hurrying into the emergency room, Clarisse made her way to the reception desk with Richard, one of the palace guards who drove her to the hospital following close behind. Even though it was a ten minute drive from the palace to the hospital, it felt like a life time for Clarisse. And now that she was finally there she still had to wait for the reception clerk to get off the phone before finding out where, or what was happening with her husband.

Letting out a sigh, Gino stood down the corridor and put his arm up and his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it as he waited for the Doctor, who was in the room attending to Joseph, for news so he could call Clarisse and let her know what was happening. He had no idea that she was actually there already, until he heard her voice. Turning around he saw her stood at the reception desk speaking to the clerk.

"Clarisse?" He exclaimed and began walking towards her as she turned her head at hearing her name. "I wasn't expecting you to get here so quickly."

"No, neither did I, but Charlotte had fetched my cloths from my suite for me so I could get changed on the way instead of wasting time doing it before leaving," she said as she walked away from the desk and made her way towards Gino. "How is he?" She asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged and hugged her. "I'm still waiting for the Doctor to finish doing all the tests that they need to do."

"Okay," she said and nodded as they pulled apart, "what happened? He was fine when me and Elly left you?" She asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey come on," Gino said softly, embracing her in another hug.

"I'm okay," Clarisse said a moment later as they once again pulled apart. "Tell me what happened?" She asked and slowly looked up at him as patients, nurses and visitors continued to pass them.

"Well he collapsed, I called an ambulance and they rushed him here, explaining that it was a suspected heart attack." Gino said, trying to keep it together as Clarisse closed her eyes momentarily. "That's all I know."

"Hello, sorry," a nurse said softly as she walked over to them, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I wondered if you wanted to go into one of the consultation rooms for a bit of privacy?"

"Oh please, that would be wonderful," Gino said and put his arm around Clarisse's back.

"Ok, if you would like to follow me," the nurse said and gestured for them to follow her.

"Can you tell us what is happening with my husband please?" Clarisse asked as the nurse lead them to a private room.

"Well the doctors are with him at the moment but I can find out if there's any updates for you," the nurse said as she opened the door and stood, holding it open for them to walk in.

"If you could," nodded Clarisse.

"Of course, I'll be as quick as I can," said the nurse before she stepped out the room and let the door close gently behind her.

"Thank you," Clarisse said and turned, walking over to one of the chairs and put her coat over the back of it.

"Where are the others?" Gino asked, watching her.

"They were going to get changed then follow behind," Clarisse answered as she checked the time on her watch before turning to him. "They should be here soon."

"Okay," he nodded and watched as she folded her arms while moving to stand by the window. "I know that you're worried, Clarisse, but he's a fighter, remember that," Gino said softly as she turned her head to look over at him.

"Thank you," Clarisse said sincerely.

"You're welcome," he said and watched as she looked back out of the window.

 ** _Later._**

Hearing a knock, Clarisse turned away from the window and looked at Pierre and Mia as they stood to their feet, before looking towards the door as Gino opened it to find the Doctor stood there.

"Hello Doctor, please come in," Gino said and watched as he walked in.

"Hello, my names Doctor Wells," he said and extended his hand out for Clarisse's hand as he made his way over to her and shook her hand, "and I have been treating your husband," he said, checking the name on his notes before looking back up at her, "Mr Elizondo."

"Yes, hello. How is he?" She asked while folding her arms as Mia and Pierre moved to stand either side of her.

"Well we have done a ECG, blood tests and a chest X-ray and the good news is it's all come back clear, he hasn't suffered a heart attack but he does have a gash on his head that he sustained when he collapsed and a bit of concussion, but part from that he's fine," he said and watched the relief wash over her face as she began to cry.

"Oh thank god," Clarisse cried as Mia hugged her.

"What was it then if it wasn't a heart attack?" Gino asked as Pierre picked up the box of tissues from the coffee table and gave his mother one.

"An anxiety attack, which mimics symptoms of a heart attack," Doctor Wells said as he looked at Gino then back at Clarisse, "which is why we suspected that's what he'd had."

"Okay," Clarisse said as Mia turned back to the doctor, but left her arm around her grandmothers back as she dabbed her tears away, "can we see him?" She asked and looked up at the Doctor.

"Not just yet, the nurse is just cleaning and stitching up the gash on his head but as soon as she's finished she will come and get you," Doctor Wells said.

"Okay, thank you," Clarisse said and watched as he walked over to the door.

"If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask either me or one of my team." Doctor Wells said as he opened the door and turned back to them.

"Thank you," Clarisse said and watched as he bowed his head before walking out.

"See, I told you he was a fighter," said Gino as he watched Mia hug her grandmother once again.

"Yes you did," said Clarisse as she nodded and closed her eyes.

"He's going to be okay, grandma," Mia smiled as they pulled apart and looked at one another.

"He is," she nodded and started crying once again.

"Aww grandma," Mia soothed while rubbing her back gently as Pierre gave her another tissue.

"It's happy tears, honestly," Clarisse nodded and dabbed her eyes. "Thank you, Pierre."

"Its okay," he said, watching her a moment, "I wonder what brought on the anxiety attack though?"

"He hasn't been stressing over anything lately, has he?" Mia asked and watched as her grandmother shook her head.

"Only the thing with Liliana, but that was last month I thought we had moved on from that," she said and looked up at Gino as he moved to stand and look out of the window while rubbing the back of his neck. "Is the business okay, Gino? He wouldn't be stressing over anything to do with that would he?"

"No no, everything's good with the business, its booming," he said and lowered his arm, putting his hands on his hips as he turned and looked her in the eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked, studying his face.

"Gino?" Eleanor said as he remained silent.

"Tell me!" Clarisse snapped in frustration.

"Alright, there is something," Gino began and let out a sigh, "Liliana was with him when he collapsed," he said and looked down at the floor as Clarisse gasped.

"What?" She asked quietly, trying to get her head around what he had just said before repeating it, louder this time. "WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, she came just as we were about to leave for the palace and wanted to speak to Joseph. I didn't want him too at first, but he insisted that it was fine so while they went to the living room to talk I went upstairs to mine and Elly's room, made a start on the packing."

"She was in my home?" Clarisse asked, a couple tears escaping her eyes as she watched Gino nod.

"And it wasn't until about an hour later that I looked out the window and realised there was no other cars in the drive, so I came down to see if she had gone and to make sure that Joseph was okay because he hadn't come to find me, if she had left. But when I got downstairs I discovered that the living room door had been locked from the inside, I did knock but when he didn't answer I started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach so I kicked the door down," he said and watched as Clarisse closed her eyes while shaking her head slightly.

Smoothing her hand back and forth over her abdomen, Clarisse opened her eyes and looked back at Gino. "Was she there, when you kicked down the door? Or had she gone?" She asked tearfully.

"No, she had gone. She climbed out of the window." He said and watched as Clarisse gasped while stumbling backwards in shock.

"So she, obviously thinking he was having a heart attack climbed out of the window and left him for dead?" Mia asked as Pierre comforted his mother.

"Looks that way," Gino said and looked back at Clarisse. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want to cause you more suffering," he said and hesitated.

"There's something else, isn't there?" She asked tearfully and watched as he nodded.

"Yes, there is," he said.

"Tell me then, please?" She asked but he remained silent. "TELL ME!" She screamed at him, surprising everyone in the room as the fear of her husband _being_ with Liliana after standing by his side coursed through her veins.

"His shirt buttons were undone," Gino finally said as everyone in the room gasped.

"How many?" She exclaimed as Gino shook his head, unsure of what she was asking. "How many buttons were undone? Just the top ones to loosen the collar, or all of them?" She asked, her voice breaking as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Grandma," Mia said softly, gently rubbing her back as Clarisse looked at her, "are you sure that you want to know that?"

"I need to know," she said, looking into her granddaughters eyes before looking back at Gino, "I need to know Gino, please tell me." She asked softly.

"All," was all he managed to say before Clarisse's face crumpled and her hands went to cover her eyes. "They were all undone to his trousers waistline."

"Oh, grandma," Mia said sadly as she rested her forehead against the side of her grandmothers head, "I'm sorry."

"Wait, what did you say?" Clarisse said and lifted her head.

"I said that I was sorry," Mia said and watched as her grandmother shook her head while looking at her.

"Not you," she said and looked at Gino, "what did you say?" She asked.

"I said that they were all undone down to his trousers waistline," he said again as the door slowly opened.

"It was Liliana, she set him up," Clarisse exclaimed as his words sunk in.

"Yes, that's right I was there and I can assure you it wasn't a set up," came a voice from the doorway, causing everyone to look towards it and gasp.

"Liliana!" Clarisse exclaimed as Liliana looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Elly asked as Liliana averted her gaze to her.

"Well I had to come and make sure that Joseph was alright," she said and averted her gaze back to Clarisse.

"After you climbed out of the window and left him for dead?" Clarisse exclaimed in anger. "You've got some nerve."

"I know I did, and I know that it was wrong but I panicked and knew I had to leave, I couldn't risk letting anyone see me there," Liliana said and watched as Clarisse clenched her fists together down at her sides. "I couldn't risk you finding me there."

"You left my husband to die, how could you do that?" Clarisse said angrily.

"I know I did, and it wasn't until I had driven away that I realised I should have stayed and got help for him," Liliana said as she continued to look at Clarisse, "I'm not proud of that fact you know, but I'm here now."

"How dare you!" Clarisse exclaimed as Mia moved over to Richard and asked him to fetch hospital security.

"I think you need to leave," Pierre said as Liliana glanced at him before looking back at Clarisse.

"Listen, Clarisse, I know that this will be hard for you to hear, but Joseph and I still have feelings for one another. We were actually about to make love on your very comfortable couch, just like we have done so many times since that week we were in Italy together, when he keeled over. And obviously since Gino and Eleanor have been staying with you, it's been that little bit harder finding time to be together, but we always found a way. We even done it in your bed the day before his birthday last week, while you and Eleanor were out getting your nails done and Gino was out taking a walk," she smirked, "I got to say though that you have such a beautiful bedroom, it's so nice and cosy."

"You sick, evil evil liar," Clarisse exclaimed as she went to go for her.

"Grandma, no!" Mia exclaimed and put her hands up onto her head as she watched Gino quickly wrap his arms around her grandmothers waist, stopping her from going for Liliana. "She's not worth it, she's not worth getting in trouble for."

"You liar!" Clarisse exclaimed, trying to break herself free from Gino's grasp.

"Clarisse, I swear to you that I am not lying." Liliana said as Richard returned with hospital security.

"You are, and I will tell you how I know that you are lying!" Clarisse exclaimed, silently praying that Gino would give the answer she was hoping for as his arms remained wrapped around her waist, holding her back. "Gino, when you found Joseph was his shirt still tucked in his trousers, or was it hanging out?"

"It was still tucked in," Gino said as Mia and Pierre looked at each other, both wondering why she had asked that question before looking back at Clarisse.

"Well that doesn't prove anything, so what if it was tucked in?" Liliana said, "we were still about to have sex, in your house."

"No you weren't, because I know _my_ husband and I know that when he gets changed or whenever we make love, whether it's up in our bed, or down on the very comfortable couch you claim to have had sex with him on, his shirt has to be pulled out of his trousers before either I or himself undo the buttons, he absolutely hates it being tucked in his trousers. So how are you going to get out of that one?" Clarisse said and stared at Liliana. "Perhaps in your head you were about to have sex with him, but not in reality." She added and looked at Richard and the hospital police who were stood by the door, watching the whole thing unfold. "Arrest her."

"Ha, you don't have the power to have me arrested anymore, remember?" Liliana smirked.

"She may not, but I do," Mia said as Liliana's face fell, "arrest her."

"On what grounds?" Liliana exclaimed as the security guard made his way over to her.

"Oh I can think of a few, one of them being stalking," Clarisse said as Gino finally unwrapped his arms from around her waist.

"This isn't over, one day you will find out what I'm telling you is the truth and you'll wish that you had listened to me," Liliana said as they handcuffed her.

"In your dreams Liliana," Clarisse said and watched as they took her away.

"Are you okay, mom?" Pierre asked and watched as she nodded.

"Yes, I think so," she said while putting her hands up onto her face, "I just can't believe the nerve of that woman."

"Us either," Pierre said and rubbed her back.

"Clarisse?" Gino said and watched as she looked across at him. "How did you know what I was going to say? I mean, I never told you that his shirt was still tucked in. Only that his buttons were undone down to his waistline."

"I didn't know, I just took a chance and prayed that was what you was going to say," Clarisse answered and lowered her hands.

"Okay, and I am sorry I never told you, you know? I genuinely didn't want to cause any more upset," Gino said as she walked over and hugged him.

"It's okay, I'm just thankful that you were there for him," she said softly and pulled away. "And for holding me back, because Mia was right she really isn't worth getting in trouble for."

"I'm glad I was there too," Gino said as Clarisse put her hand up to cup his cheek a moment before pulling her cardigan around her front and folding her arms to keep it closed.

"Uh grandma," Mia said and watched as Clarisse turned to her, "I think I'm going to regret asking this, but the bit about the couch wasn't true, was it?" She asked and watched as her grandmother turned her head to the side a little and smirked while raising her eyebrow at her.

"What do you think, Mia?" Clarisse said.

"Eww." Mia exclaimed and everyone laughed, missing the knock on the door.

"Sorry, I don't mean to intrude," a nurse said as she opened the door and everyone turned to look at her, "but Mrs Elizondo your husband is awake and asking for you."

"Oh, thank you I'm just coming," Clarisse said as she walked over to the door.

"Give him a hug from us all, grandma," Mia said as Clarisse stopped and looked back at her.

"I will," nodded Clarisse before she walked out and followed the nurse to Joseph's room.

 _To Be Continued._


	19. New Years Eve Part 3

_Hi everyone, I just want to once again apologise for leaving the previous chapter where I did but thank you all so much for reading and taking time to leave all those wonderful reviews, I really appreciate the support and honestly can't thank you enough._

 _Anyway, heres the next chapter for you :)_

* * *

 **Saturday 31st December 2005.**

 _Continued._

"Here you go," smiled the nurse as she stopped at Joseph's door and turned to Clarisse, "if you need anything, just press the buzzer that should be hanging over the bed bars and either myself or another member of the team will be with you as quickly as we can."

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and watched as the nurse walked away before she turned to the door. Taking a deep breath she slowly walked in to find Joseph sat on the edge of the bed. "Hello you, how are you feeling?" She asked as she closed the door behind her and made her way over to the bed.

"Well my heads still a bit sore, but I feel much better now that I've seen you," he said and reached out for her hands as she stood in front of him

"I should imagine it does," she said, watching as he kissed the back of her hands before she leant closer and kissed him. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, looking up into her eyes. "I scared myself too, I thought that was it. I really thought that I would never see your beautiful face again," he said sadly and watched as she looked down at their hands a moment before she started to cry. "Hey, come on," he soothed, wrapping his arms around her and smoothed one of his hands slowly up and down her back.

"I'm okay, I'm just relieved that you are still here and that you're going to be okay," she cried on his shoulder.

"Of course I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere for a long long time. Not today, not tomorrow, not next week or even next year. We are growing old together, remember?"

"I do, I remember," she nodded and looked up into his eyes, "it's just when Shades told us that you had been rushed to hospital with a suspected heart attack I really thought that was it, I really thought I was going to lose you," Clarisse said tearfully while pulling a tissue from the box on the windowsill and dabbed her eyes with it. "I honestly thought that I would never get the chance to hear your voice again, or wake up in your arms, or even tell you how much I love you ever again." She cried and covered her eyes with her hand.

"Shh, it's okay," he soothed and wrapped his arms around her once again, holding her as she cried in his arms. "Clarisse?" He said softly several moments later.

"Yes?" She said sadly and lifted her head.

"There's something I need to tell you before you hear it from somebody else," he said, searching her face as she looked down at his hospital gown, already knowing what he was about to say.

"You don't have to," she said, shaking her head slightly and looked up into his eyes as he took hold of her hands once again. "You don't have to tell me."

"I do, because there's no secrets between us," he nodded and smoothed his thumb back and forth over her wedding ring as she looked down at their hands. "Liliana came to see me today, and she uh... she kissed me."

Looking back up in surprise, Clarisse stared into his eyes. "She kissed you?"

"Yes, but it meant nothing to me. She took me by surprise, one minute we were talking, well arguing, and the next she was kissing me." He said and watched as she slowly stepped back.

"She's been here at the hospital, claiming that you were still in love with her and that you have been meeting up at the house when you could so the two of you could make love on our sofa, as well as in our bed."

"Clarisse I swear I would never do that to you, you know that." Joseph exclaimed and watched as she looked away. "You believe her, don't you?" He asked, feeling his heart begin to race. "Oh no, not again," he whispered.

Looking back at him, Clarisse watched as he put his hand up onto his chest and closed his eyes. "Joseph?" She said softly as he stepped from the bed before collapsing in front of her. "Joseph!" She screamed and moved to press the emergency button on the wall before kneeling down beside him and taking his hand in hers, "helps coming, you're going to be okay."

Opening his eyes, Joseph looked up at her and gripped hold of her hand. "She told me someone took a photo when she kissed me, she said she's going to use it to break us up..."

"Shh it's okay, don't think about that now," she soothed and rubbed her hand over the back of his.

"You believe what she's told you, don't you?" He said sadly as they looked into each other's eyes.

But as she was about to answer, a nurse came hurrying through the door, causing Clarisse to look up at her. "Please, you need to help him," she said tearfully.

"I'm gonna need help in here," called the nurse from the door before hurrying over to kneel beside them. "You're certainly keeping us on our toes, Mr Elizondo." She said, getting a small smile from him before his head fell back.

"Joseph?" Clarisse exclaimed in a panic as several other nurses came hurrying through the door.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to step outside for us, Mrs Elizondo," said the nurse as she checked his pulse.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Clarisse said and shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mom?" Pierre said from the doorway and watched as she looked up at him. "I saw the commotion, what's going on?"

"Oh good someone to help," exclaimed the nurse, "can you please take your mother outside."

"Sure," nodded Pierre as he moved over to her and put his hands out onto her arms.

"I can't, I can't leave him," Clarisse said, shaking her head as Pierre helped her to her feet.

"Let them do what they need to do, mom," Pierre said softly while putting his arm around her shoulders and slowly guided her out the room. "Do you want me to go and get the others?"

"Not yet," she said with a shake of her head as she moved to stand at the window and looked in her husbands room. "That woman, this is all her fault." She said tearfully.

"Who? Liliana?" Pierre asked as his mother nodded and folded her arms.

"He was trying to tell me what happened when he collapsed again," she said, turning her head towards him slightly. "She had someone take a photo of them as she kissed him in our living room and threatened to use it to break us up."

"Oh," Pierre said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Why can't she just leave us alone to let us live our lives together?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Because she's jealous and can't stand it when others are happy?" Pierre said while rubbing his mothers back.

"You know, she tried to take your father away from me, and now, even though she wasn't happy with him when they were married, she's trying to take Joseph away from me too." Clarisse cried and looked back in the window at her husband now lying on the bed, "but you know what the worst bit is?"

"What?" Pierre asked and watched as she turned her head to look at him.

"When he told me that she had kissed him, with everything that she told me earlier I actually started to wonder if it was true," she cried.

"Oh mom," he soothed, pulling her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, "it's not true, your emotions are high with everything going on today and over the last couple months, she's just getting in your head, that's all. We all know that he would never ever do anything like that to you, father yes, but not dad," he said and watched as she lifted her head.

"You called him dad?" She asked while searching his eyes.

"Well that's what he is, isn't it?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"Yes, I suppose he is," she cried and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her once again. "If he dies Pierre, he would have died believing that I don't believe him."

"It's not going to come to that, mom, he's not going to die," Pierre said and watched as she lifted her head to look up at him. "But I do think you need to make a decision, if you can't trust him then why are you with him?" He said and watched as she slowly turned back to the window and folded her arms.

"I do, it's just... it just seems that since we have been married there always seems to be something, if it's not Liliana trying to ruin our marriage, it's Jaures." She said sadly, "and I'm getting to old for all this now."

"I can't speak for dad, because I don't really know how he feels about Jaures being around you but I know for you that it's hard to trust someone after what father put you through, but he is nothing like him. He won't destroy you like father did."

"Oh he hates Jaures being around me," she said and looked at him, "and you would think after all those years that Joseph and I have spent together, I wouldn't have a problem with trusting him now," she said, looking at her husband lying motionless in the bed, "I may have spent most of that time being jealous of any woman that went near him, but I trusted him so why am I having trouble now?"

"Maybe because you're married now?" Pierre said and watched she looked back at him.

"Maybe," she said, nodding slightly in agreement and moved one of her hands onto her chest.

"Just remember, just because you are married he still loves you unconditionally, and whatever lies that woman, Jaures, or any other person tell aren't true," Pierre said, "and don't let them get into your head either."

Looking back at her son, Clarisse nodded and reached out her hand for his. "Thank you, Pierre."

Taking hold of his mothers hand, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of it as he moved to stand beside her. "Dad is a fighter, and I know whatever happens you will get through it together." He said softly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes, we will," she said as they both looked at Joseph through the window.

* * *

Walking through the door to the private room a while later, Pierre stood a moment and watched as everyone in the room looked up at him.

"Did you get lost?" Mia smiled as she watched her uncle close the door behind him.

"No, I've been with your grandmother," he said and slowly turned back to his niece.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Mia asked and stood to her feet.

"No not really," he said, shaking his head as he averted his gaze to Gino as he now stood to his feet. "It's dad,"

"Dad?" Mia exclaimed in surprise as Pierre looked back at her, "is he okay?"

"He's had a heart attack," Pierre finally said as everyone gasped.

"What? No," Mia exclaimed as she shook her head and looked down. "He was fine a little while ago, grandma went to see him."

"He was, but he tried to explain what had happened and he collapsed," Pierre explained and watched as Mia shook her head.

"No, he couldn't have," she said, starting to cry as she turned to walk over to the door. "Grandma, I have to go and see her."

"You can't, she doesn't want anyone to go there yet." Pierre said and watched as his niece stopped and slowly turned her head to the side, just like her grandmother does.

"Is he going to die?" Mia asked and turned to him.

"I don't know," he said honestly and shook his head.

"Oh," Mia cried as Gino moved closer and hugged her.

 ** _Later._**

Opening his eyes, Joseph stared across at the wall a moment before closing them again. "Clarisse?" He said softly, unsure if she was there or not.

"Yes, I'm here," Clarisse exclaimed and quickly stood to her feet as he once again opened his eyes and looked up at her a long moment.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as she took hold of his hand.

"Shh, it's okay," she soothed as tears filled her eyes. "It's okay, we're okay."

"Please don't cry," he whispered and put one hand up to cup her face, brushing away her tears with his thumb while placing his other hand on her side.

"I can't help it, I thought," she hesitated and shook her head while putting her hand up onto his, unable to think about what could have happened.

"Hey come on, you're not going to lose me yet remember? We're growing old together, aren't we?" He asked, smoothing his hand up her side and onto her back as she cupped his face in both of her hands and leant closer to kiss him.

"Yes, we are," she whispered against his lips before pulling back to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry I had doubts, I promise right here that'll never happen again."

"I promise too," he whispered and closed his eyes as she kissed him once again.

"You're awake," said the nurse as she entered the room and watched as Clarisse stood back up straight and turned to her.

"Yes, only just," Clarisse said and watched as she moved around to the other side of the bed.

"That is good news," the nurse said as she looked at Clarisse then down at Joseph. "Can I do your observations Mr Elizondo?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"I'm going to go and let the others know that you're awake while the nurse is doing that," Clarisse said while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay," he said as she leant over and kissed his forehead.

"Be back in a bit," she said and walked out.

"You're a lucky man to have her in your life," smiled the nurse as she placed the blood pressure cuff around his arm.

"Thanks," he said and looked up at her.

* * *

Walking into the private room a few moments later, Clarisse had a shock when Mia quickly jumped up and gave her a huge hug. "Oh Mia, it's okay." She said and wrapped her arms around her granddaughter as the others stood up.

"How is he?" Gino asked.

"He's doing okay, he's actually just woke up," Clarisse said as Mia lifted her head to look at her. "The nurse is just in doing his observations now so I thought I would come and give you all an update."

"It was definitely a heart attack then?" Mia asked.

"Yes, but a mini one," Clarisse nodded, "they need to monitor him for the next twenty four hours but believe he'll be just fine."

"Oh thank god," Mia exclaimed and hugged her once again.

"Which means, and I know you're not going to like this bit," Clarisse began and watched as her granddaughter lifted her head to look at her, "but you can now go and prepare for tonight."

"What? No," Mia exclaimed and shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I," Pierre said, "not when you need us."

"I will be fine," she said and cupped her granddaughters face in both her hands, "you are throwing a lavish New Year's Eve party tonight, you are the host so you will need to be there."

"But I'd rather stay here with you," Mia said.

"You can't let your guests down, so please go enjoy yourself and apologise to everyone who asks where we are, okay?" Clarisse said softly and looked up at her son, "you too."

"Are you sure?" He asked as Mia hugged her again.

"Of course I'm sure, and I know Joseph would be telling you the same thing," she nodded as her granddaughter looked back up at her, "he wouldn't want you to miss your party because of him, in fact he'd be pretty upset if you did."

"Alright, grandma, we'll go," Mia said reluctantly and stepped back, "I will leave Richard and Lars here with you, just incase, but please promise to call us if there is any change?"

"I will, I promise," Clarisse said and wrapped her cardigan around her and folded her arms to keep it closed. "But listen, before you go, why don't you both go and see Joseph?" She said, looking at Pierre then back at Mia, "I know he would love to see you before you leave."

"Will that be okay?" Mia asked.

"Of course, if the nurse questions it just tell her I said it was okay," nodded Clarisse.

"Okay," Mia said and kissed her cheek, "see you in a minute."

"Okay," Clarisse said and watched as they walked out together before she turned to Gino and Elly. "Could you please do me a favour?"

"Of course?" Gino nodded, "what do you need?"

"Can you pop to the house, get Joseph's phone and bring it to me please? I need to call Victoria to let her know about her dad and I don't have her number." She asked and watched as he pulled out Joseph's mobile from his pocket. "You already have it?"

"I do," he nodded and stepped closer, passing her the phone. "Because I had left mine up in the room, I used it to call the ambulance when I found Joseph and then the palace on the way out the door to let you know."

"Oh, okay," Clarisse said and looked down at the phone in her hand a moment before looking back up at him. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Gino said and walked over to open the door.

"Did you want me to fetch you anything?" Elly asked as they walked out the door together and put her arm around Clarisse's back.

"Not tonight, maybe in the morning," she said, looking down at the floor as they made their way slowly towards Joseph's room. "But can you please keep an eye on Mia tonight? Make sure she celebrates."

"Are you kidding?" Gino exclaimed as they all stopped, "we ain't going anywhere, we are staying right here with you."

"Gino, no," Clarisse said, shaking her head and looked up at him, "you need to go and ring in the new year with Mia and Pierre, and celebrate for me and Joseph too."

"But what if you need something?" He asked.

"I have Shades and Richard, I know they will look after me," Clarisse said.

"You may as well just give in, Gino, you know you're not going to win this one," Elly said while looking up at her husband then at Clarisse. "We will go, but you make sure you call if you need us."

"I will, I promise," Clarisse said as Elly hugged her.

"You better had, or there will be trouble," Gino said reluctantly, and watched as they stepped apart.

"I will," Clarisse said as she stepped closer to him and hugged him, "you know Joseph wouldn't want you to miss out," she whispered in his ear before she pulled back and looked up into his eyes, "thank you for everything."

"Anything for you," he said as she reached up and kissed his cheek before stepping back.

"Right, I better get back to Joseph," Clarisse said as she walked a few steps before stopping and turning to them both. "Not a word about Victoria to Mia."

"Of course, our lips are sealed." Said Elly.

"Thanks, I'll let them know you're waiting," Clarisse said and carried on to Joseph's room.

 ** _Later._**

Hearing a knock on the door, Clarisse stood to her feet and looked at Joseph to find him fast asleep. Smoothing her hand over his, she made her way over and opened the door to find Nicholas stood there.

"Food delivery," he said and held up a brown paper bag.

"Mia?" She asked with a small laugh as she stepped out of the room.

"Yes," he nodded and looked at the bag as he lowered his hand, "she said that because you can't make the party, you will still need to eat so sent me to deliver it while she's getting ready."

"Well tell her, thank you," she said as he passed her the bag.

"I will," he nodded and put his hands in his pants pockets. "How's Joe doing?"

"He's sleeping right now, but he's getting there," she said and looked up at him, "I'm sorry that today hasn't gone how it was meant to, but I still hope that you'll do what we talked about before?" She said discreetly as a nurse walked by.

"How can I now with Joe in hospital?" He said and shook his head, "I'll just do it another time."

"Oh Nicholas, you still have to do it tonight," Clarisse said as they moved to sit down on the seats in the corridor.

"And be labelled inconsiderate? I don't think so," he said.

"You won't be," Clarisse said sadly and watched the young man as he looked down at his hands.

"Honestly, it's okay," he said and looked up at her, "I'll do it Valentine's Day, or something."

"I'm so sorry," she said while putting her hand out onto his arm, "just know though that whenever you do decide to do it, you'll still have our blessing."

"Thank you," he said and nodded. "Anyway, I best get back to the palace the party will be starting soon."

"Yes it will," she said as they both stood to their feet, "thanks again for the food."

"It's alright," he said and kissed her cheek, "see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will," she said and watched as he turned to walk away. Letting out a sigh, she slowly made her way back inside Joseph's room. Finding him still asleep, she placed the food bag down on the bed the nurses had set up for her and sat down just as a nurse came in to check his obs. Watching her write on his notes, Clarisse knew this was going to be a long couple days.

 ** _Midnight._**

Hearing several bangs, Clarisse slowly opened her eyes to pretty colours lighting up the room. Lifting her head, she stretched her arms up above her head realising that she had fallen to sleep in the chair and that it was now obviously midnight from all the fireworks going off. Looking at her husband, she stood up and moved closer to him still sleeping in the bed.

"Happy new year my love," she whispered and kissed his forehead before moving to stand by the window.

Opening his eyes a moment later, he looked around the room and found Clarisse stood with her arms folded by the window. He could see all the fireworks going off outside, lighting up around her and he couldn't help but smile. "It's the wrong type of fireworks I was hoping for tonight," he said as she turned to him.

"You're awake," she said and smiled as she walked over to him and took hold of his hand.

"Yes I am and happy new year to you too my love," he said, looking up at her as she cupped his face in her hands and bent over to kiss him.

"Knock knock," Mia said as she opened the door and watched as her grandmother stood up and turned to her.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" She asked and watched as she entered the room with Nicholas following behind.

"We wanted to come and see new year in with you, so you wouldn't be alone, but missed it by a few minutes," she said and hugged her.

"Hey, she's not alone," Joseph exclaimed and watched as they stepped apart and looked down at him, "I am here remember."

"I know that, grandpa," Mia smiled as she bent over and kissed his head, "and thank god you are."

"You called me grandpa?" He said and looked up at her as she stood back up.

"Well I never knew my real grandfather, and now that you are married to my grandmother, you're the only chance I get to have one so," she said and took hold of his hand, "if you are okay with me calling you grandpa, then that's what I will call you from now on."

"I'd be honoured," he smiled and kissed the back of her hand before looking up at Clarisse. "First Pierre, now Mia," he smiled as she nodded, "two in one day, I'm blessed."

"You definitely are blessed having me and my amazing grandma in your life," she giggled as he smiled up at her, "anyway, how are you feeling?" Mia asked as Clarisse and Nicholas moved to the bottom of the bed.

"A bit better now, thank you," Joseph said, looking up at her.

"That's good," Mia nodded, "just please don't scare us again."

"I'll try not too," he laughed and looked down at Clarisse and Nicholas as she whispered something to him. "You two okay down there?" He asked and watched as they both looked at him, looking like they had been caught red handed.

"Yes," nodded Clarisse as she moved back up to the top of the bed and looked down at Nicholas. "Go on," she urged as Joseph looked up at her.

"What's going on?" Mia asked as Clarisse looked down at Joseph and smiled.

"Mia," Nicholas said and took hold of her hand, leading her away from the bed and over to the window. "This wasn't how it was meant to go, this isn't how I imagined it would be but with two of the most important people in your life here, and with the fireworks still going of outside," he said and looked out the window a moment as Clarisse grabbed the box of tissues and pulled one out.

"Nicholas," Mia said with a small laugh as he looked back at her, "what's are you doing?"

"We haven't known each other long, but I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said and got down on one knee as Mia gasped and put her free hand up, covering her mouth. "And with your grandparents blessing, I would like to ask,"

"Yes," Mia exclaimed, interrupting him. "Yes, I will marry you," she nodded and watched Nicholas stand to his feet, pulling her into his arms and kissed her as Clarisse let out a small cry.

"Are you okay?" Joseph whispered while putting his arm around Clarisse's waist and watched as she nodded.

"Yes, I'm just so happy," she cried and dabbed her eyes with the tissue, letting out a couple sobs as Nicholas put the ring on her granddaughters finger. "Last year ended so horribly, but this ones starting so wonderfully."

"It's going to be a good year," Joseph said, looking up at her as she looked down at him.

"Yes, it will be," she nodded and leant over, kissing him a couple times as Mia and Nicholas moved back over to them. "Now," she said and stood back up, brushing her tears away as she turned to her granddaughter. "Let me have a look at that ring," she beamed through tears while taking her granddaughters hand.

"Congratulations," Joseph said and held out his hand to Nicholas, "and just remember what I said."

"I will, don't worry," Nicholas said and took hold of Joseph's hand as Clarisse and Mia embraced into a hug.

"And thanks for doing it here, it means a lot," Joseph said, shaking the young mans hand, "even though it's not the ideal place."

"I don't care where he asked me, I'm just glad that he done it with both of you here with us," Mia said as she turned her head to them, resting it against her grandmothers as they remained embraced in the hug. "You are two of the most important people in my life and I'm so glad that you were here to share it with us, especially you grandpa."

"Me too, Mia," he said and reached his other hand out to her. "Me too."

"I love you both so much," Mia said and took hold of Joseph's hand.

"We love you too," Clarisse said as she pulled her head back to look at her granddaughter and kissed her cheek before giving her another hug.


	20. Trouble Part 1

**Sunday 1st January 2006.**

Hearing a tap on the door, Joseph lifted his head and looked over at it. "Come in." He called.

"It's just me," smiled the night nurse as she pushed open the door and popped her head inside, "can I come in and do your morning observations?" She asked.

"Of course," he nodded and watched as she walked in the room, closing the door behind her before walking over to the bed. "I can't believe you are still on duty," he said, watching as she put the blood pressure cuff around his arm and turned it on.

"I am, but I'm nearly finished, you are my last patient then I will be back tonight to do it all again," she smiled at him then at Clarisse sleeping on the bed, "I see Mrs Elizondo finally fell to sleep?"

"Yes, about an hour ago," he nodded and looked at Clarisse sleeping on her side in a curled up position with one hand tucked under her head and her other hand resting on her thigh. Smiling, he looked back at the nurse as she checked the seconds on her watch. "I wonder if I could have a piece of paper and a pen?"

Smiling, she looked back up at him and nodded while picking up his notes pad. "Of course, I'll fetch you some before I leave."

"Thank you," he smiled and looked down the foot of the bed as she wrote some notes down before checking his temperature and pulse.

"Right, everything's good," she said moments later while putting his notes pad back at the bottom of the bed and tucked her pen in her uniform pocket. "I will be back in a few minutes with your pen and paper."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"It's no problem," she said as she walked over to the door and opened it before turning back to him. "Can I get you anything to eat, drink?"

"Not just yet," he said, looking over at her.

"Alright, I'll be back," she bowed her head and stepped out of the door, pulling it closed behind her.

Smiling, he looked back at Clarisse a moment then over at the window while resting his head back against his pillow. It had been a long night for the both of them, and even though he hadn't been able to get much rest he was glad that Clarisse had finally managed to fall to sleep.

Moments later the nurse came back through the door. "Here you go, Mr Elizondo," she smiled, placing a pen and several bits of paper down on the over the bed tray as he lifted his head and looked at her.

"Oh, you're a star," he smiled, pulling the tray over the bed, "thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled, "I will see you tonight?"

"I'll be here," he said, smiling up at her.

"You are my favourite patient, so you better be," she smiled and walked back over to the door. "Keep fighting."

"Oh, I will," he said, picking up the pen while looking over at her and watched as she smiled and walked out. Looking over at Clarisse still sleeping, he smiled and looked down at the paper on the tray in front of him and began writing.

* * *

Turning onto her back, Clarisse put her arm up on the pillow above her head and slowly opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling for several moments before yawning and sitting up.

"You're awake?" Joseph said and watched as she stood to her feet.

"I am," she nodded and checked the time on her watch as she stepped closer to the bed, "I couldn't rest properly."

"I know, but at least you got a couple hours though," he said, putting his hand on her hip as she put her hands down on his arm and leant closer to him.

"Yes," she said and kissed him, "what about you?"

"No, I couldn't rest," he said with a shake of his head, "I think it's because I'm stuck in here when I'd rather be at home."

"I know you would, but unfortunately you have to stay in here for awhile so you will have to get rest soon," she said as he smoothed his hand from her hip to her back, "or they might not let you out."

"I know, I know," he said and watched as she looked at the tray in front of him.

"What's this?" She asked, picking up the paper from the tray.

"Oh, just a bucket list," he said as she looked at him.

"A bucket list?" She asked and looked back at the list in her hands.

"Yeah, having the heart attack made me realise that there are still things in life that I want to do, that I want to experience," he said, watching as she turned to face him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I see," she said, studying his face a moment as he put his hand down on her knee, "can I read it?" She asked.

"Of course," he nodded.

"Okay, so number one, walk hand in hand on the beach at sunset, feeling the sand between our toes. Two, enjoy a sunset together from our balcony. Three, kiss and dance in the summer rain. Four, enjoy an evening snuggled in front of a crackling fire. Five, drink hot chocolate in the snow. Six, sit out in the garden, or on the back porch and gaze up at the stars. Seven, take a sleigh ride." She smiled and looked up at him. "That's some of my favourite things to do, and some that we have already done together."

"I know, but I want to experience them again," he said, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her knee.

"Okay, well we can certainly do them again," she nodded and looked back down at the list, "eight, get a tattoo," she gasped and looked up at him, "you want to get a tattoo?"

"Yes, I do," he nodded, "there's nothing wrong with that."

"There is, it hurts," she said and laughed, "but if you want to get a tattoo, then you can get a tattoo," she smiled and patted his hand, "I won't stop you."

"Thank you," he said and smiled, "what's number nine?"

Looking back at the list she smiled and continued, "visit New York near Christmas and see the huge Christmas tree at the Rockefeller centre," she said and smiled up at him, "I'm sure that could be arranged."

"I know we have been to New York before, but not as a couple and I want to experience it with you now that we are married, and Vegas too, which I believe is number ten?" He said and watched as she looked down at the list.

"Go crazy with my love in Vegas," she smiled and nodded, "that could be arranged too, I'm sure."

"Oh good," he smiled and studied her face as she looked at the list, reading the last few to herself before reading them out.

"See Mia happy and married, spend more time with Victoria, and hopefully see her get married one day," she said and looked up at him, "and grow old with my love... Well," she said, putting he list down on the tray and leant closer to him. "I can't speak for Victoria, I can't for Mia either really but I know you'll get to see her happy and married, and as for us growing old together," she said softly while putting her hands up to cup his face, "that's on my bucket list too." She whispered as tears filled her eyes, "I love you and I promise you right now that we will experience all these things together and when we are finished, we will settle somewhere and grow old together, happy and madly in love."

"I can't wait," he whispered while putting his hand up to brush her hair back behind her ear and kissed her. "I love you too."

"Always forever?" She whispered and rested her forehead against his.

"Always forever," he whispered back and watched as she slowly sat back up, brushing away her tears. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"I can't, I don't want to leave you on your own," she said sadly while pulling a tissue from the box on the tray.

"I know you don't, but I'm not going anywhere and you need your rest," he said, watching as she dabbed her eyes with the tissue when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh god, whoever that is can't see that I've been crying," Clarisse whispered and stood to her feet.

"It'll be okay," he said and looked over at the door "come in," Joseph called out as Clarisse moved over to stand by the window, looking out at the view as she folded her arms.

"It's just me," Pierre said as he stepped through the door.

"Pierre?" Clarisse said as she turned to him.

"Yes, it's me," he said closing the door behind him, "you've been crying, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay," she nodded and walked over to him, giving him a hug. "What are you doing here so early?" She asked.

"Well I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come see if you needed anything?" He said as they stepped apart and looked at Joseph.

"Not at the minute, but now that you are here, could you do me a favour?" Joseph asked as Clarisse moved to stand beside his bed.

"Anything?" Pierre said and moved to stand the other side.

"Stay here with me while your mother goes home to get some rest?" Joseph asked while looking up at him then up at Clarisse.

"Of course I will," Pierre nodded and looked at his mother as Joseph took hold of her hand. "You need to go home and get some rest, mom. I promise I will stay with him and call you if anything happens, which I'm sure won't be necessary."

"I can't," she said, shaking her head as Joseph put his hand up to cup her face.

"Clarisse, please, or you'll end up making yourself sick," Joseph said softly as they looked into each other's eyes. "I know you're worried, but Pierre is here. Please my love, go home and get some rest."

"Okay," she said, nodding reluctantly. "I will go and get some rest."

"Thank you," he said and reached up to kiss her.

 ** _Later._**

Arriving home, Clarisse hung up her coat and placed her handbag down on the sideboard before walking through to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She knew from the car in the drive that Gino and Elly were here, but all she wanted to do was get to bed to get some rest so she could return to the hospital to be with Joseph as soon as she could.

"Hey, you're back," Gino said as he looked up from the paper on the counter in front of him and watched as she put her hand up onto her neck and walked across the room.

"I am, I've had my orders to come home and get some rest," she said and picked out a glass from the cupboard as he turned to her.

"I see... and how is Joe this morning?" He asked, leaning back against the counter and folded his arms.

"He's doing much better, Pierre's with him at the moment," she said, pouring herself some water.

"Ahh okay, we will pop up to see him this afternoon then," he said, watching as she turned to face him and leant back against the sink while drinking some of her water. "Listen, we've already eaten but did you want me to cook you up some breakfast?" He asked.

"Oh no, not right now. Thank you though," she said, taking hold of her glass in both of her hands. "How was the party last night?" She asked and looked across at him standing opposite her.

"It was really good, Mia and Nicholas disappeared before midnight though," he said and watched as she smirked while looking down at her glass.

"Yes, they came to the hospital to see in the new year with us but missed it by minutes," she said and looked back up at him. "Nicholas proposed while they were there though."

"He did?" He asked as Clarisse nodded, "and did she say yes?"

"She did," Clarisse smiled and took another sip of her water.

"Well that is good news," he smiled and looked down a moment. "Jaures was there last night," he said, looking back up at her, "and considering he's sleeping with your sister, he looked pretty cosy with his wife."

"I thought he would be," she said, nodding slightly and looked down at the glass in her hands. "She's a lovely lady, doesn't deserve what he puts her through."

"No, she doesn't," he said and watched as she stood back up straight.

"Anyway, I'm going to go and get some rest and I'll see you later," she said and walked over to the door.

"Clarisse," he said and watched as she stopped, turned back to him and smoothed her hand back and forth over her abdomen. "Me and Elly talked, and we'll stay here with you if you want us too. You know, to help around the house when Joe comes home? Stuff like that." He said and watched as she stared across at him.

"I would appreciate that, thank you," she said, nodding slightly.

"You don't have to thank us, it's what friends do," he said and watched as she gave him a small smile before walking out into the hallway. Looking down at the paper, he was about to start reading again when he heard the doorbell go.

"I'll get it," Clarisse called as she made her way towards the door and opened it to find Isabella stood there. "Oh, hello."

"Hey, I heard about Joseph so I thought I would come and make sure you were alright?" Isabella said.

"How did you find out?" Clarisse asked, resting her head against the edge of the door.

"Mia told Beatrice and she told me, but if she hadn't I would have seen it from the papers this morning," Isabella said.

"Okay, you better come in," said Clarisse as she stepped back, letting her in.

"Did you need anything?" Isabella asked as she turned to her sister and watched as she closed the door before turning back to her.

"No, I don't think so," Clarisse said, shaking her head and gestured towards the living room door, "please go through."

"Thanks," Isabella said and walked through into the living room.

Following her inside, they both sat down on either side of the sofa as Clarisse placed her glass down on the coffee table and looked up at her. "How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been well, you?" Isabella asked as she placed her hands down on her thighs.

"I've been good too," Clarisse nodded and looked towards the fireplace.

"Good," Isabella said, watching her. "Clarisse, I know you don't approve of me and Jaures, but I don't want it to cause problems between us, you're my big sister and I miss you."

"You're still with him then?" Clarisse asked as she looked back at her sister.

"Yes, I am and I know you told me that he's married the last time we talked, but we have spoken about it and they aren't together anymore, haven't been for a long time." She said and watched as Clarisse looked down with a laugh and shook her head.

"He's lying to you," Clarisse said and looked back up at her.

"Oh, here we go again," Isabella said, looking her sister in the eyes, "you just can't see me happy, can you? You have your happy ever after, so why can't you just accept that I have found mine too."

"When it's with a married man? Then no, I won't accept it," Clarisse exclaimed.

"Married, yes. Together, no." Isabella answered coldly.

"Oh really, that's why they were at Mia's New Year's Eve party last night being all lovey dovey." Clarisse said and watched as her sister stood to her feet and moved around to stand behind the sofa. "He's lying to you Isabella, when are you going to wake up and see that?"

"He's not lying to me, Clarisse," Isabella exclaimed as Clarisse stood to her feet and turned to her.

"Oh really, then tell me, have you ever been to his house or is it always your place, or perhaps a hotel?" Clarisse asked and folded her arms.

"That's none of your business," Isabella snapped.

"I'll take that as a no then," she said, looking over at her, "why won't you listen to me? Isabella he doesn't deserve you and I mean that."

"Like Joseph doesn't deserve you?" Isabella snapped as Clarisse gasped and placed her hand on her chest in shock. "Yeah, Jaures told me that you went to see him after you had been to see me,"

"Yes, to tell him to stay away from you," Clarisse exclaimed, interrupting her. "Nothing else."

"That's not what he said," Isabella said as Clarisse shook her head, "you know I feel sorry for Joseph. You spend thirteen happy years together when you decide to end things after Philippe died, why? Because you didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone, you felt it wasn't right. But just a year later you were sleeping with a man twenty years younger than you. A married man, I might add."

"It was one god damn night that meant nothing to me, Isabella. It meant nothing, and I've regretted it ever since." Clarisse said as she stared across at her sister. "You know what, my husband, the man that I love with all my heart is lying in hospital after having a heart attack, I don't need this and I certainly don't have to explain myself to you, or anyone else," she exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the air and moved around to the small desk behind the armchair. Bending over, she wrote something down on a piece of paper. "If you would rather believe the lies over having a relationship with your sister, then that's your choice," she said, standing back up straight and extended her hand out to her.

"What's this?" Isabella asked, taking it from her.

"Jaures's address," she said sadly with tears in her eyes and looked down at the pen in her hand as she put the lid back on.

"Well would you look at that, you know his address well enough to write it down without even looking." Isabella said, looking at her.

"You go there and you'll see for yourself, but I'm done with this rubbish and I'm done with you. I never want to see you again." Clarisse said while looking back up at her sister a long moment before walking out the door.

* * *

Standing in Clarisse's suite doorway, Gino looked over at her stood with her arms folded by the window and watched her a moment before speaking, "Clarisse?" He said as she turned her head slightly to the side.

"Not now Gino, please," she said and looked back out of the window.

"That's fine, but I just wanted to let you know that your sisters gone," he said, watching her, "I will leave you now to get some rest, and please do get some rest... I'll be downstairs if you need anything," he said softly and turned to walk away.

"Gino," Clarisse exclaimed as she turned and watched as he stopped and looked back over at her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She said and watched as he bowed his head before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Letting out a sigh she walked through to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed. Slipping off her shoes, she climbed under the covers and tried to find sleep, but it never came. She kept running over everything that had happened in her mind, Joseph's heart attack, Liliana's and Jaures' lies and the fall out with her sister and for the first time in a long time, even though she had plenty of people around her that cared, that were all there for her, she felt lonely.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

 _Hearing her husband moaning with pleasure, Clarisse crept towards their bedroom door. She was having a case of deja vu from when she caught her first husband with his lover on their wedding anniversary, she even wondered if she should leave but she had to know. No matter how it made her feel, she needed to know what was going on behind the closed door. Pushing open the door just moments later, she recoiled in shock when she saw two sets of cloths thrown all over the floor, chair and over the foot of the bed and two figures in bed, in the bed she shared with her husband, making love._

 _"Joseph?" She exclaimed, watching as he jumped up in surprise and another figure appear from under the covers while trying desperately to cover herself with them. "Liliana!"_

 _"See, I told you it was true," Liliana smirked and looked over at Clarisse as tears filled her eyes._

Gasping for breath, Clarisse quickly sat up and looked around the bed she had been a sleep in just seconds ago. Realising it was a horrible dream, she flopped back and covered her eyes with her arm, trying to catch her breath. Moments later she climbed out from the covers and made her way into the bathroom where she had a quick shower and got ready. Slipping on her shoes, she made her way downstairs and into the living room where Gino was sat, resting his eyes.

"Gino?" She said and walked around to sit beside him as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Well hello, are you okay? Did you have a nice rest?" He asked and sat up.

"Not really," she said shaking her head, "but I was wondering if you could come with me somewhere?" She asked, placing her hands down on her knees.

Turning his head to the side, he raised his eyebrow and asked. "Where?"

"To see Liliana," she said and watched as he jumped up.

"Are you crazy?" He exclaimed and turned back to her, "after what's happened, you want to go and see her?"

"Yes, I do," she said, nodding as he stood open mouthed at her.

"I'll ask again, are you crazy?" He exclaimed.

"If you don't want to go with me that's fine, I'll go on my own," she said and stood to her feet, "but please stop calling me crazy."

"Alright, you're right... but why do you want to go and see her for?" He asked.

"Because I need to know why she won't leave my husband alone," she said and watched as he looked away and shook his head.

"Joseph's going to go mad, you realise that don't you?"

"He doesn't have to know," Clarisse said, "please Gino I don't want to go on my own."

Reluctantly he nodded, "alright I'll go with you."

"Thank you," she said.

"Joseph's not going to like this at all, but it's because of that fact I'm going with you. I saw what you were like yesterday, and I don't want to get a call later telling me that you've been arrested." He said as they made their way out into the hallway as she laughed.

"It won't come to that, I promise," she said and lifted her coat off the hook.

"Let's hope not," he said, grabbing his coat.

* * *

Walking into the local police station, Clarisse smiled when she saw the man standing behind the desk. "Good afternoon, Robert," she said as he looked up at her.

"Oh hello, Mrs Elizondo," he said and raised his eyebrow, "what are you doing here?"

"I have come to see Ms Ash, if I can?" She said.

"Ms Ash?" He asked, looking down at his paperwork.

"Yes, Ms Liliana Ash." She said.

"Oh, you mean Mrs Elizondo... Mrs... Elizondo," he said, trailing off as he looked up at her.

"Yes, I suppose she would be Mrs Elizondo," she said and looked at Gino with a shrug.

"Let me go and have a word with the guys, if you'd like to take a seat?" He smiled as she looked back at him.

"Of course," she said and turned to walk over to take a seat with Gino. "That's a bit disturbing to find out that we have the same last name."

"I guess she never changed it back when they divorced," he said, sitting beside her and watched as she shook her head.

"I guess not," she said, looking at him.

"Anyway, is there anyone in this town you don't know?" He asked and smirked.

"No, I'm afraid not," she smiled at him then looked towards the door as Robert came through.

"It's all set, if you would like to follow me," he said and watched as they stood to their feet. "We will take you into the room first, then bring her in afterwards."

"Okay," Clarisse nodded and followed him through the door as Gino followed her.

* * *

Leaning back against the wall, Gino watched Clarisse as she sat at the table, wringing her hands nervously. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so," she nodded, remaining still in her chair.

"See, I can tell from your voice that you're nervous, I knew we shouldn't have come," he said, about to walk over to her when the door suddenly opened.

Looking at Gino leaning against the wall first, then at Clarisse as she looked at her, Liliana let out a sigh. "I should have guessed it would be you." She said as the guard guided her over to the chair opposite Clarisse. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've come to find out why you won't leave my husband alone," Clarisse said, looking across at her.

"Because I still love him," Liliana said with a shrug, "thought that was obvious."

"You don't love him, if you did then you wouldn't have had that affair," Clarisse said as she watched Liliana look away.

"Oh that's right, the one with your husband, the King," she said, smirking across at her. "Does that bother you that I slept with him?"

"Oh no Liliana, it doesn't bother me at all, in fact you were welcome to him." Clarisse said and watched the expression on her face changed, "did you really think it would bother me?"

"Well he was your husband," Liliana said, "the father of your sons."

"And Joseph was your husband, but it didn't stop you from cheating on him, did it."

"I could say the same thing about you, you were married too and apparently happy to the eyes of the people of Genovia, but it didn't stop you from bedding my husband the week before we got married, did it?" Liliana said and raised her eyebrow as Clarisse glanced up at the guard. "Oh, you didn't like that, did you?" She smirked as Clarisse looked back at her. "You know Clarisse, there is one thing that me and Joseph share, something that you'll never have or take from us."

"Oh yes, and what's that?" Clarisse asked and watched as Liliana leaned closer to her.

"Our daughter," Liliana said, looking into Clarisse's eyes, "Victoria."

"Actually, that is where you are wrong," Clarisse said.

 _To Be Continued._


	21. Trouble Part 2

**Sunday 1st January 2006.**

 _...Continued._

"Listen, Liliana, I'm not here to talk about that or Victoria, so why you brought her up for when you have had nothing to do with her since Joseph found her, I don't know. I'm only here to tell you to leave my husband alone, if you don't I, myself will take action. Do I make myself clear?" Clarisse said as she looked her in the eyes.

"You can't stop me from seeing him, Clarisse," Liliana said and smirked at her, "just like you couldn't stop us last time, which resulted in us meeting and having sex in your house."

"What rubbish," Clarisse exclaimed as she shook her head and stood to her feet, "you are messing with the wrong people, Liliana."

"Ooo I'm scared," Liliana mocked as Clarisse made her way over to the door and looked back at her.

"You will be if you continue stalking my husband," Clarisse said as Gino walked over to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not stalking him, we want to be together," Liliana exclaimed as Clarisse and Gino walked out the door laughing.

"Are you okay?" Gino asked as they walked out of the police station moments later.

"Yes, I think so," nodded Clarisse. "Thank you for coming with me though, I don't think I could have done that if you hadn't been there."

"Oh anytime," Gino smiled, "though I hate to think what Joseph will say when he finds out."

"He doesn't have to find out," Clarisse said and looked up at him when she suddenly came over all dizzy and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, grabbing hold of her waist to stop her from falling over. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I came over all dizzy," Clarisse answered while putting her other hand up onto her forehead.

"Have you eaten?" He asked and watched as she shook her head, "right, come on let's get you home and get some food in you."

"No no, I'll be fine," Clarisse said, trying to protest as Gino guided her towards his car. "Besides I need to get back to the hospital, or Joseph will worry."

"I will call when we get home and let him know you are running late, he'll understand," he said, unlocking the car and opened her door for her.

"Please just take me to the hospital, I want to see my husband," Clarisse said as she leaned back against the car and looked up at him, "please?"

"Not like this no, Clarisse, if you don't eat you'll end up fainting and being admitted to hospital yourself, which wouldn't do you or Joseph any good, would it?" He said, studying her face as she looked away, "come on, he's just had a heart attack and if you end up being admitted he'll be stressing and worrying over you, you know what he's like. Do you really want to do that to him?"

Looking down, Clarisse shook her head. "No."

"Come on then, let's get you home," he said softly and watched as she turned and climbed into the car. Closing her door, Gino walked around and climbed in the drivers seat, "I promise when we get home I'll call the hospital and let him know, okay?" He said as he put the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Thank you," she said while doing up her seatbelt.

Turning his head, Gino watched as she rested back against the seat and closed her eyes. "Anytime," he said and looked out the front window a moment before pulling out of the parking space and continuing on their way back to the house.

 ** _Later._**

Walking into the kitchen to find Clarisse stood rinsing her plate at the sink, Gino smiled. "Feeling better now?" He asked as she turned to him.

"Yes, thank you," she said and turned back to the sink, "I'm feeling much better now I've eaten."

"Good," he said and poured himself a cup of coffee as she put her plate in the dishwasher and closed it up before turning back to him. "You have colour back in your face now too."

"I thought I would," she said while grabbing the tea towel from the hook and began drying her hands. "I remembered something I was meant to have asked you earlier, did you manage to change your flights?"

"Yes, we did," he nodded while leaning back against the counter, "well we cancelled tomorrow's flights and will rebook when we know what's happening, or when you've had enough of us," he said and watched as she laughed.

"As if we could ever have enough of you," she smiled as she hung the tea towel back up and turned to him while folding her arms. "I know Joseph would appreciate you staying, so you're welcome to stay for as long as you wish."

"Thanks," he said and smiled at her, "did you still want me to drop you at the hospital?"

"If you could?" She said, leaning back against the counter.

"Of course," he nodded and stood up straight, "give me a few minutes to run upstairs to get my wallet and I'll be with you."

"Sure, take your time," Clarisse smiled and watched as he walked out the kitchen door just as the doorbell rang. Walking over, Clarisse stood in the doorway as Gino answered the door and when she saw who it was, she gasped.

"Uh hello, I'm looking for Mrs Elizondo," said the lady at the door as she looked up at Gino.

"Yes, come in," nodded Gino, "I'll just get her for you."

"Victoria," Clarisse exclaimed as she made her way towards them and watched as they both turned to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come," Victoria said as Clarisse embraced her in a hug a moment before pulling back and taking hold of her hands.

"You look so much more like your father in person," Clarisse said, looking into the younger ladies eyes.

"You think so?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, I do," Clarisse nodded, "oh, I'm sorry," she said and looked up at Gino, "Gino, this is Victoria, Joseph's daughter. And Victoria," she said and looked back at her, "this is Gino, your fathers best friend."

"It's nice to finally put a face to a name," Gino smiled as he extended his hand out for hers.

"Yes, like wise," Victoria smiled while taking and shaking his hand. "Dad explained that you own a restaurant together."

"Yes, we do," smiled Gino, "you'll have to come for dinner there one day."

"Oh I plan too," Victoria smiled as Gino bowed his head.

"Great," he smiled, "I think now though I'll disappear and let you two talk," he said and looked at Clarisse.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and watched as he turned away from them.

"I hope you don't mind me just turning up like this?" Victoria asked as Clarisse looked back at her.

"Oh no, of course not. You're welcome anytime," she smiled and gestured for her to follow her. "Come on, let's go into the living room."

"Thanks," Victoria smiled and followed her into the living room. "How is dad?"

"Oh, he's doing much better and I know he'll be pleased to see you," Clarisse nodded as she lead her around to the sofa.

"I hope so, I'm just a bit worried it'll be a shock to him," she said as they both sat down and looked at one another.

"Oh no, he'll be fine," Clarisse nodded and smiled, "can I get you some tea? Coffee?"

"No, I'm okay thank you," Victoria said and looked around the room.

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" Clarisse asked, tucking one foot behind her ankle.

"Yes we did, my little girl loved it," Victoria said as she looked down at her hands.

"You have a little girl?" Clarisse asked and watched as she nodded. "Joseph never said."

"That's because he doesn't know," Victoria said and looked back up at her. "I know that must sound cruel that I never told him, but because I wasn't sure if being in each other's life's was going to work I didn't want to put him in my daughters life for her to get used to having him around only to take it away from her, does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense," Clarisse nodded, "I would do the same if it was me."

"But when I got your message, letting me know that he'd had a heart attack and from how scared I felt about losing him, when I have only just found him I realised that if he got through this he would always be in my life, no matter what." She said sadly.

"That's good to hear, because I know he wants to be in your life, as long as you'll allow," Clarisse said softly and reached out her hand, placing it down on Victoria's.

"Always, I can't lose him now, not when we have just found each other," Victoria said tearfully.

Moving closer, Clarisse wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "you're not going to lose him, not for a long time."

"Thank you," Victoria said softly.

"Now, why don't you tell me about your little girl?" Clarisse asked and watched as she lifted her head to look up at her.

"Well her name is Alysse, and she'll be three at the end of the month," Victoria said.

"Alysse is a lovely name," Clarisse said and watched as she went into her handbag.

"Yes," nodded Victoria as she pulled out a photo and passed it to her.

"Oh, she looks just like you," Clarisse said, looking down at the photo.

"She is, she's a mini me," Victoria smiled.

"I know your dad is going to be besotted with her," Clarisse said and passed her the photo back.

"I think so too, and I don't mind that because he missed out on me growing up," Victoria said as Clarisse nodded. "But how am I going to tell him that he has a granddaughter?"

"Just tell him, I think he'll be fine, over the moon in fact," Clarisse said, "and I know he'll understand why you never told him in the first place."

"You think?" Victoria asked.

"I don't think, I know," Clarisse said and smiled. "How long are you here for?" She asked.

"A few days, maybe more," Victoria said as she put the photo back in her handbag and looked back up at Clarisse. "Beppe, my fiancé, took time off work to come with me."

"Oh, and Alysse?" Clarisse asked as Victoria nodded.

"Yes, she's at the hotel with her daddy about ten minutes away from here." Victoria said, "and I am hoping that, if dads up to it that they can meet while we are here."

"He'll love that," Clarisse smiled.

* * *

Walking into her husbands hospital room, Clarisse smiled and put her coat over the back of the chair and moved closer to the bed as he opened his eyes. "Good afternoon," she said and kissed him, "sorry it took me so long to come back, it's been a busy day."

"It's okay," he smiled, "you're here now."

"Yes I am," she nodded, "how are you feeling?"

"Alright now I've had a sleep," he said.

"That's good, because you have a visitor," Clarisse said as she stepped away from the bed.

"Who is it, Mia? Pierre said that she was going to pop in," Joseph said as he watched her walk over to the door.

"No, it's not Mia," Clarisse said and opened the door, "you can come in now."

Looking at the door, Joseph stared in shock as Victoria appeared. "Hello dad," she said softly.

"Victoria," he said, tears filling his eyes.

"I'll leave you two too talk," Clarisse said as she put her hand on Victoria's arm. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Thank you," Victoria said as she looked at her then back at her dad.

Smiling, Clarisse watched as Victoria moved over to the bed and took hold of Joseph's hand before walking out, leaving them too talk. Closing the door behind her, she looked up at Pierre as he stood looking at her with his hands in his pants pockets.

"So, that's my stepsister?" Pierre asked as Clarisse folded her arms.

"Yes, she is," she said, nodding slightly as she slowly moved closer to him.

"I can see why you said before that a DNA test wouldn't be needed," he said and they both took a seat.

"Yep, and her daughter looks just like her too," Clarisse said, nodding.

"She has a child?" Pierre said and looked at his mother.

"Yes, she does." nodded Clarisse, "only found out today."

"Oh, did dad know?" Pierre asked.

"Nope, but he's about to find out." Clarisse said and they both looked at one another.

"Hey grandma," Mia smiled as she and Nicholas made their way towards her and Pierre.

"What are you doing here?" Clarisse asked as both she and Pierre stood to their feet.

"Um... I'm here to see grandpa, why else would I be here?" Mia said with a chuckle and watched as Pierre and her grandmother looked at one another.

"You need to tell her, she's going to find out sooner or later anyway," Pierre said.

"Tell me what?" Mia asked and watched as they both looked back at her, "what aren't you telling me?"

"You can't go in yet, because there's someone else in with him right now," Clarisse said.

"Alright, who?" Mia asked.

"His daughter," Clarisse said and watched as her granddaughters jaw fell open.

"What?" Mia exclaimed in surprise, "he has a daughter?"

"Yes, but keep your voice down," Clarisse said as she stepped closer to her, "it's a long story, but a story I will explain another time. But I will say that the only reason we didn't tell you before was because we wasn't sure if it would work out between them."

"Oh it's fine, I'm used to having surprises sprung on me," Mia said and shrugged her shoulders, "especially from you and that husband of yours." She said teasingly. "Besides, I already know," she said and watched as her grandmothers face fell.

"You do?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, grandpa told me on Christmas Day when I questioned him about the Christmas card she sent," Mia smiled.

"Oh, okay," Clarisse said as she studied her granddaughters face, "he never said."

"Well no, you have both been busy with one another since," Mia smirked as Pierre laughed in the background.

Slowly turning, Clarisse looked at her son and watched as he suddenly stopped laughing and stood straight faced. "Sorry," he smirked.

"Anyway," Clarisse said and turned back to her granddaughter, "you're not mad, are you?"

"No, of course not," Mia smiled as she hugged her grandmother, "I'm actually quite happy for him, it's just a shame that he had her with that woman and that it took so long for him to find out about her."

"I know, but they're in each other's life's now and always will be," Clarisse said as they stepped apart.

"That's good news," Mia smiled.

 ** _That Evening._**

After dropping Victoria back at the hotel, Clarisse headed home to have a bath, to try and relax a bit after everything that had happened throughout the day before returning to the hospital to spend the night with Joseph. But as she walked back into the bedroom while tying the sash of her robe, she was about to get a nasty shock. Because, standing in the doorway was someone she didn't expect to see.

"How did you get in?" She asked, trying to remain calm and watched as he held up a set of keys.

"Your sister had a spare set, or did you forget?" Smirked Jaures as he put them back in his pocket. "What was the idea of giving Isabella my address?"

"For her to see, for herself because she wouldn't believe me, that you and your wife are still pretty much together," Clarisse said, holding her robe together to cover her chest and neck.

"So that gave you the right to give out my address, did it?" He snapped.

"Oh," she laughed, "so it's alright for you to sleep with her, but it's not alright for her to know where you live?"

"You do realise that you are going to pay for that," he snarled and watched as she glanced at her mobile resting on her bedside table.

"I'm not going to pay for anything," she said and hurried forward, managing to grab her mobile before he reached her.

"I don't think so," he snapped, grabbing hold of her and knocking the phone out of her hand as she screamed. "Shh," he said, pinning her down on her bed and covered her mouth with his hand. "Do as I say, and you won't get hurt."

"No," she screamed, managing to push his hand away. "I will never do as you tell me, what has happened has been your own fault. You deserved it!" She snapped as she looked up at him before fighting to pull her arms free.

"Quite feisty, aren't you," he snapped while trying to grab her arms.

"What the," Gino exclaimed as he suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Get off her," he shouted as he hurried forward and grabbed hold of him, dragging him from Clarisse as Elly came hurrying through the door.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed and hurried over to the bed, helping Clarisse to her feet. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"What do you think you were doing," Gino exclaimed as he pinned Jaures against the wall.

"Getting pay back," Jaures answered and watched as Gino raised his fist.

"Gino, no!" Clarisse exclaimed, "he's not worth it."


	22. The Watch Part 1

_Hi everyone, are you still around? I apologise for taking so long to update on this story. I did explain on Moments of Love that due to issues at home it'll take a while to post the next chapter on this story. And because of that fact I am currently only able to write little bits at a time, frustrating I know but believe me when I say I wish I could post everyday but unfortunately I'm not able too. I really do hope you understand and enjoy this chapter, I'll post again when I am able too._

 _In the meantime, thank you all so much for your support :) I appreciate it._

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

 **Wednesday 4th January 2006.**

Opening his eyes blearily, Joseph lifted his head and looked around his hospital room before finding his love stood by the window with her arms folded. Studying her as she stood staring out at the morning view, he knew there was something wrong, something she wasn't telling him. She hadn't been herself the last few days, he had asked her about it when he caught her gazing into the distance, but when she insisted that she was fine he decided to let it go.

Resting his head back on his pillow he averted his gaze to the window a moment before looking back at his wife. She was perfection to him, beautiful in every way. She was his life and he hated it that he couldn't take away her pain. He knew she wasn't telling him what was wrong because of him being in hospital, but he prayed that once he was home and feeling a bit better that she would open up to him about what was bothering her.

A short time later, Clarisse lowered her arms with a sad sigh and slowly turned to find Joseph looking at her. "Penny for your thoughts?" He said and watched as she walked over to him and stood beside his bed.

"I'm okay," she said and kissed his forehead, "have you been awake long?" She asked.

"A little while," he nodded and looked up into her eyes. "What about you?"

"Oh, I didn't sleep much again," Clarisse said, "I think it's the bed, it's not very comfortable."

"I have to agree with that," he said, shifting on the bed, "but hopefully I'll be allowed home today, so tonight we will both get a good night sleep in the comfort of our own bed, in our own home, together."

"Hopefully," she nodded as a knock came to the door.

"Come in," Joseph said and looked towards the door.

"It's only me," smiled the nurse as she pushed open the door and stepped in the doorway. "Is it okay to come and do your observations?"

"Of course," nodded Joseph as he sat up and looked up at Clarisse as the nurse came into the room. "I know you haven't been sleeping well, so why don't you get yourself home and get some rest?"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course I'm sure," he nodded.

"Will you be okay, what if the doctor says you can come home while I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine and if the doctor says I can go home before you return I'll call you to let you know," he said while taking her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, "I promise."

"I'll look after him," smiled the nurse, sensing her hesitation as they both looked back at her. "I'll make sure he does as he's told and that he rests too, so please don't worry."

"See, the nurse will make sure I'm okay," Joseph said and looked back up at Clarisse.

"Alright, I'll go," she said and slowly nodded.

"Make sure you get some rest," Joseph said and watched her as she leant over to kiss him before making her way over to the chair.

"I will," she said and picked up her coat and handbag, "I'll see you later then."

"Yes, I'll be here," he said and watched as she slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"She's not been herself, has she?" Said the nurse as she put the blood pressure cuff around his arm.

"No, she hasn't," he said and shook his head as a sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach.

"Well it is a big thing when someone has a heart attack, not just for the person who suffered it but for the person they love and their families too. But once you get home and things slowly get back to normal I'm sure she'll be okay," the nurse said as he looked back up at her.

"I hope so," he said and looked over at the door.

* * *

Climbing in the car, Clarisse sat staring out the front window in a world of her own for several moments. She hated not telling him what was wrong, she hated lying to him and insisting that she was fine whenever he asked her if she was okay, when really she wasn't, deep down she was falling apart. But she knew telling him what happened at the house the other evening with Jaures wouldn't do him any good.

Starting the car moments later, she realised that, even though she had been driving her car everyday since Joseph has been in hospital she hadn't had any CDs playing like she normally would. So after buckling her seatbelt she reached her arm out and switched on the player to find a cd already in it and as it started to play, tears filled her eyes.

It was one of hers and Joseph's songs, the one she fell in love with when she heard him singing it in his suite back at the Genovian Consulate in San Francisco, the one that brought them back together and the one that made her realise just how close she came to losing him on New Years Eve. Listening to the words, she gripped the steering wheel and stared at her wedding ring. She could hear her husbands voice, whispering the song in her ear as they danced under the stars and she began to cry.

 _Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By taking your hand  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free._

 _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
And if you ask me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name._

Reaching for her handbag, she pulled out a tissue and dabbed her eyes dry. Pulling herself together a moment later, she began to drive, finally making her way home as the cd continued to play.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

"Right, I better get moving and make my way to the hospital to see that husband of yours," Eleanor said as she stood up from the kitchen table where she had been sat with her husband and Clarisse. "Now, are you sure there isn't anything you want me to take to the hospital with me?" She asked while picking up her cup.

"I'm sure," Clarisse nodded and looked up at her, "he has everything he needs."

"Alright," Eleanor said and finished her tea whilst moving over to the sink.

"Thank you for going to see him so I can get some rest," Clarisse said.

"Of course, that's what we are here for," Eleanor smiled as she walked back over to her and placed her hand on Clarisse's shoulder, rubbing it back and forth a couple times. "I'll see you both later."

"Yes you will," smiled Gino as he looked up at her.

"Please tell Joseph that I will be there as soon as I've had a rest," Clarisse said as she watched Eleanor walk over to the door.

"I will," Eleanor smiled back at her then walked out the door as Clarisse looked back at Gino to find him staring at some papers.

"What are you doing anyway?" She asked and sipped her tea.

"Oh just going over the figures from the Christmas themed night we had in the bar just before Christmas," he said, handing her the papers and watched as she studied the top page a moment, "I'm just contemplating whether to hold more themed nights or not."

"Is this from one night?" Clarisse asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes," he nodded and watched as she looked back down at the papers, going through them. "Me and Joseph were going to sit down and talk about it on New Years Day, but obviously with what happened we couldn't so now I don't know what to do."

"Well with figures like these from just one night, I say go for it," Clarisse said, passing him the papers back, "and I'm sure Joseph would agree."

"That's what I thought, but I didn't just want to go ahead without talking to him about it first," Gino said as he looked back up at Clarisse, "we are partners after all."

"I can understand that and from what he's shown me before I understand the business is doing well anyway, but you know it doesn't hurt to have some fun themed nights every now and then," she smiled.

"Oh definitely, the business is doing really well so it's not like we need the money, but as you said it doesn't hurt to have them every now and then," Gino said and smiled across at her, "keep things fresh and hopefully bring in some new customers."

"Exactly," Clarisse smiled and sipped her tea as he looked back down at the papers.

"You know what?" He said, smiling back up at her, "I'm going to go for it."

"Good," Clarisse smiled, "and just think about all the different themes that you can have."

"The list is endless," he smiled.

"It most certainly is," she smiled back.

"Thank you," he said, looking across at her.

"You're welcome," Clarisse smiled and stood to her feet, "anyway, I think I'm going to go finish my tea in the living room and sort through all our post before I go up for a rest," she said as she tucked her chair under the table, "I have neglected the pile for far too long."

"Okay," Gino said as he watched her walk over to the door, "see you in a bit."

"You will," she said and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Shortly after, Gino stood in the living room doorway and watched Clarisse as she read a letter while sitting slumped against the cushions on the sofa. "I'm just popping to the shop, will you be alright while I'm gone?" He asked a moment later and watched as she turned her head to look at him while lowering her hand.

"Of course," she nodded.

"Okay, did you want me to pick up anything for you while I'm there?" He asked as Clarisse looked away to think a moment before looking back at him.

"Just something for dinner, in case Joseph does come home today?" She said while sitting up straight, "oh, and some chocolate too please."

"You? Eat chocolate?" He exclaimed in surprise and laughed as Clarisse smiled across at him.

"I do occasionally," she said and placed the letter down beside her before standing to her feet, "let me get my purse."

"Oh no, not today," he said and watched as she stared across at him, "it's my treat."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course I'm sure," he smiled, buttoning up his coat. "I won't be long."

"Take your time, I'll probably be upstairs resting by the time you get back anyway," she said and sat back down where she was sat moments ago.

"Good, make sure you do," he said and smiled, "call my mobile if you need me."

"I will," she said and watched as he turned to walk out before she sat back and picked up the letter to finish reading.

 ** _Later._**

Returning to the house an hour or two later, Gino unpacked the shopping and made himself a cup of tea before walking through to the living room to find Clarisse laid on the sofa, fast asleep. Half smiling, he placed his cup down on the end table and grabbed the blanket from over the back of the chair and covered her over with it before carefully leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

But just as he was walking back through to the kitchen his mobile started ringing, pulling it out of his pants pocket he saw it was an unknown number. Answering it, he put the phone to his ear, "hello?" He said.

"Hello, it's just me, my phone doesn't work on the ward so I'm having to use the hospital one," said Eleanor on the other end.

"Hello you," Gino said as he continued on his way into the kitchen and sat at the counter, "is everything alright?"

"Everything's okay here, but is Clarisse there with you? I've been trying to call her but it just rings and rings," she said.

"Yes, she's here but she's asleep on the sofa."

"Ah well that explains why her phone just rings and rings then," said Eleanor.

"Is everything okay?" Gino asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to let her know that Joseph has been given the all clear to come home and to ask if she wanted me to bring him home with me or if she wanted to come and collect him herself?" Eleanor said.

"I'd say you bring him home as I really don't want to wake her," Gino said.

"No, best not I quite agree," Eleanor said, nodding in agreement, "okay I'll bring him home, it'll be a lovely surprise for her when she wakes then."

"Yes, it will be," Gino said, "see you in a bit then?"

"Okay, see you in a bit," Eleanor said and hung up.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Arriving home with Eleanor, Joseph had a quick chat with Gino before making his way to the living room where Clarisse was still sleeping so he could be there when she awoke. But taking a seat on the coffee table beside the sofa, Clarisse began to stir.

"Clarisse, my love," he said softly and watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You're home?" She said quietly and watched as he leant over to kiss her.

"Yes I am, Eleanor brought me home so I could surprise you," he said and slowly sat back up.

"It certainly is a lovely surprise, I'm so glad you're home," she said softly as he took hold of her hand.

"Me too," he said, looking down at her, "Gino's been telling me that you've been helping him make some decisions today?"

"Oh, about the themed nights at the bar," she said and sat up, "yes I did, I hope that was okay that I told him to do it?"

"Of course it was okay, and you are right, I would agree with you," he smiled while moving to sit beside her on the sofa and wrap his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled close to him.

"Oh I have missed this," she said softly while resting her head on his shoulder, "It felt like you were in the hospital for forever."

"It certainly did, didn't it?" Joseph said and looked down as Clarisse tipped her head back to look up at him, "but I'm home now and I'm not going anywhere for a long long time."

"Good," she said and raised her head to kiss him before resting her head back on his shoulder.

"I think I'm going to go and have a shower, get out of these cloths and get rid of that hospital smell," Joseph said a few moments later and watched as Clarisse sat up.

"Okay, do you want me to call Victoria while you're upstairs and let her know that you are home?" Clarisse asked as Joseph stood to his feet.

"Yes please, if you could," he said while turning to her.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and looked up at him, "are you up for them coming over today, or do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

"Oh no, I have waited long enough so if you are okay with them coming over today then please do let them know that today is good," he said and smiled while bending over.

"Okay, I'll let them know," she said and closed her eyes as he kissed her.

"Thank you, see you in a bit," he smiled and made his way over to the door as she opened her eyes and watched him.

Nodding, she watched as he walked out and pulled the door up behind him before getting her phone from her handbag to call Victoria.

* * *

Walking into the bedroom just moments later, Joseph suddenly stopped and stood confused when he saw a different bed in their room. Walking over to it, he wondered why Clarisse hadn't told him that they had a new bed but made a mental note to himself to ask her once he had finished with his shower.

But after gathering up all what he needed for his shower, he made his way over to his bathroom door when something caught his eye. Putting his stuff on the top of the chest of drawers he crouched down to pick up what he had seen tucked between the drawers and the wall to find it was a watch.

Standing back up straight, he realised it wasn't one of his and wondered if it was Gino's, who he guessed would have helped with setting up the new bed. But turning over to see the message on the back, he soon discovered it wasn't his best friends.

 _To Be Continued..._


	23. The Watch Part 2

_Hi everyone, I just want to thank you all so much for reading and leaving reviews :) I appreciate the support and can't thank you enough. Also, massive thank you's to Leopardy's Sylvia for all your help with this chapter, appreciate it loads._

* * *

 **Wednesday 4th January 2006.**

 _Continued._

Staring down at the watch in his hands, Joseph thought back over the last few days and how Clarisse had been acting. Just that morning he started to have an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach because of it, and now, as he wondered why Clarisse hadn't told him about the bed and with finding the watch in their bedroom that awful feeling started to return. _"No,"_ he thought to himself with a shake of his head, _"she wouldn't do that to me."_

Slowly he turned and looked at the bed a long moment before looking back down at the watch, "would she?" He said aloud while thinking about how the watch would have got there in the first place.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen after his shower, Joseph got himself a glass of water and sat down opposite Gino at the table. "You alright?" Gino asked as he looked up from his book at him.

"Yes, much better now that I've had a shower and I'm out of those clothes," Joseph said and took a sip of his water. "Where are the ladies?" He asked while placing his glass down on the table.

"Well Elly has gone up for a rest and Clarisse is on the phone to Victoria I believe," Gino answered and looked down at his book as he closed it.

"Alright," Joseph said and looked up at him as he placed the book on the table in front of him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Gino nodded.

"Has Clarisse had any visitors here whilst I've been in hospital?" Joseph asked and studied his friends face.

"No mate," Gino answered, suddenly feeling hot as he thought of Jaures in their bedroom and what happened knowing Joseph would kill him if he found out the truth. "Well except for Victoria, Pierre and Mia of course. The rest of the time she's been either asleep or at the hospital with you."

"And you haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Joseph asked.

"No," Gino said with a shake of his head, feeling beads of sweat run down the back of his neck.

"Okay," Joseph nodded slightly while looking back down at his glass.

"Why'd you ask?" Gino asked as perspiration began to run down his forehead.

"Oh, I just wondered," Joseph answered and shrugged slightly as Clarisse walked through the door.

"Well hello you, I didn't hear you come down," Clarisse smiled as she sat down at the table next to him.

"That's because I'm sneaky," he said, watching her as he slumped back in his seat.

"You are, I agree with that," she smiled and leant forward, resting her arms on the table in front of her.

"Did you speak to Victoria?" He asked, his eyes remaining on her as he rested his arm along the back of her chair.

"I did, they will get here for around four and I said we would have dinner about five thirty'ish."

"That's fine," he said.

"I bet you can't wait to meet Alysse, can you?" Gino asked and watched as Clarisse turned her head to look over her shoulder at her husband.

"No I can't," Joseph said, looking at him then at Clarisse as she smiled at him.

"Well Victoria said that she can't wait to meet you either, and she's drawn you a picture too," Clarisse said as she lifted up her arm from the table and placed her hand on the back of her neck, brushing the tips of her fingers up under her hair.

"Aww that's sweet," Gino smiled as Clarisse looked at him.

"Yes it is," nodded Joseph as he reached forward and picked up his glass of water. "Oh yes, I knew there was something I was going to ask you, Clarisse," he said and looked at her as she looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Oh yes, and what's that then?" Clarisse asked and smiled as he took a sip of his water.

Resting his glass down on his thigh, he looked back up into her eyes. "Why do we have a new bed?" He asked and watched as she turned to look at Gino.

"Because its the one that I wanted to get before, it was on offer the other day so I got it," she said nervously and turned to look back at him. She hated lying to him, but she knew she wasn't ready to tell him the real reason why they had a new bed yet. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot to tell you before you went up for a shower. I hope it wasn't to much of a shock?"

"Oh no, that wasn't a shock," he said, looking into her eyes a moment before looking down at his glass resting on his thigh as Clarisse glanced at Gino, "surprise maybe, but not a shock."

"I think," Gino said and stood to his feet as both Clarisse and Joseph looked up at him, "I will leave you both to have some time alone together before Victoria and her family get here."

"Thank you," Clarisse said and looked back at Joseph as Gino walked out. "Can I get you anything?" She asked and stood to her feet.

"No, I'm alright at the moment," Joseph said and watched as she walked across the room to get herself a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of water before leaning against the counter while taking a sip of it. He knew from hers and Gino's reactions that something had happened, that something went on but he didn't know what. He also knew that he had to ask her about it before jumping to conclusions, but the more he thought about finding the watch the more he saw them together in their bed and it was starting to drive him crazy.

Putting his glass down on the table, Joseph stood to his feet and walked over to her. "I can't do this anymore, I need to talk to you about something?"

"Alright, is everything okay?" She asked and sipped some more of her drink as he rested his hip against the counter next to her.

"Not really," he said, slowly pulling the watch from his pants pockets and held it out to her. "How come I found this on our bedroom floor?"

Looking down at the watch, she put her glass down on the counter and took it from him. Studying it, she wondered how it got on the floor herself until she turned it over. Discovering it wasn't one of his watches, she froze and read the engraved message to herself as a breath hitched in her throat. _"To my Jaures, Happy Birthday. Your loving wife, Deborah."_

"I'm going to ask you outright now, because I know something has happened from the way you have been acting,"

"It's not what you're thinking," Clarisse exclaimed, interrupting her husband.

"Alright, tell me what I'm thinking then Clarisse?" He said, looking into her eyes.

"That something happened between me and Jaures," she said and placed the watch down on the counter before turning to him, "and yes, I know it looks that way but nothing happened."

"Then why was that man's watch on our bedroom floor, Clarisse?" He asked and watched as she looked back down at the watch.

"I can't tell you," she said, tears filling her eyes as she remembered the fear she felt when Jaures pinned her to the bed.

"You not telling me really doesn't help, Clarisse," he said and watched as she looked back up at him. "Just be honest, did you share our bed with him while I was in hospital? Is that how it came to be on the floor in OUR bedroom?" He exclaimed as she shook her head. "Is that why you changed our bed too."

"No," she exclaimed through her tears.

"If nothing happened between you two, then why was his watch on our floor?" He asked again, growing more frustrated as he picked up the watch.

"Joseph please, you have just come out of hospital, you need to calm down," Clarisse exclaimed.

"Don't tell me to calm down," he snapped as she put her hands up to cup his face, only to watch as he pulled away.

"Joseph?" She said blinking away her tears.

"No, I don't want you to touch me until you tell me the truth," he said, shaking his head while taking a step back.

"I am telling you the truth," she exclaimed. "Nothing happened between me and Jaures. Why won't you believe me?" She cried.

"It's a bit hard not to when I find this somewhere I shouldn't," he said, tossing the watch onto the counter before turning to walk out.

"Joseph, please," Clarisse begged as Gino appeared in the doorway.

"How dare you," Gino said and watched as they both looked over at him.

"This has nothing to do with you, so please keep out of it," Joseph snapped.

"When you accuse your wife of sleeping with another man while you're in hospital, then no I will not keep out off it," Gino said and stepped further into the room as Joseph moved around to the other side of the counter.

"Gino, it's fine," Clarisse said as she brushed away her tears before folding her arms.

"No, it's not fine," Gino said while looking over at her then at Joseph. "You may be my best mate, and you may have just come out of hospital but I will not allow you too talk to your wife that way and yes, I know what it looks like, hell I'd be the same way if it was me in your shoes but do you really think that she would stoop that low and do that to you?" He said and watched as Joseph looked at Clarisse.

"No," Joseph said and shook his head while putting his hands on the edge of the counter and looked down at the floor a moment before looking back up.

"She's bloody devoted to you man, she loves you with all her heart so please stop being a damn fool and accusing her like her first husband did, or you will end up losing her."

"I know I'm a fool, it's just finding his watch," he said and looked across at Gino, "I mean what else am I gonna think when she won't even tell me why it was there?"

"I know mate, but she has her reasons," Gino said and looked over at Clarisse as she looked down, "now I know this isn't really the best time and I know that you didn't want to tell him yet, but I really think you need to tell him now."

"I know I do," Clarisse said and looked up at him.

"It'll be okay," Gino said reassuringly before looking back over at Joseph. "I will say though, before she does tell you," Gino began as they both looked at him, "before you start freaking out, which won't do you any good at all, know that the matter has been dealt with."

"Okay," Joseph said and raised his eyebrow, "by you, or?"

"Oh no, I wanted to, but Clarisse wouldn't let me," he said and smirked as he glanced at Clarisse. "Anyway," he said and averted his gaze away while walking over to the door, "I'm upstairs if you need me, and Joe?"

"Yes?" Joseph said as he watched his friend stop at the door and turn back to him.

"Please remember to remain calm when she's talking to you and listen to her, and stop being an idiot," Gino said as their eyes met a moment before he bowed his head and left them to it.

"I'm sorry," Clarisse said a moment later and watched as her husband looked over at her.

"No, I'm the one who needs to say sorry, I obviously jumped to conclusions when I shouldn't have," he said as they moved to sit down at the table.

"Yes, you did," Clarisse said as she looked at her husband, "you should have believed me."

"I know, Gino's right I am an idiot," he said as they looked into each other's eyes, "it's just finding his watch where I did, I don't know, I thought the worst. Even when you told me that nothing happened, I still thought well how else would his watch be there."

"I know, and I understand. And I know if it was the other way around I would be the same," she said and looked down at her hands. "I think everyone would be if it happened to them."

"I am sorry, you know?" He said while taking her hands in his as she looked back up at him.

"I know," she nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"Please, will you tell me what happened?" He whispered while cupping her face and brushed away her tears with his thumb.

 ** _Later That Afternoon._**

"Hey," Joseph said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey," said Gino as he watched him get a glass of water before turning back to him.

"I'm glad you're here actually, I need to talk to you," Joseph said and took a sip of his water while leaning back against the counter.

"Okay, what about?" Gino asked and watched as he looked down at the glass in his hand.

"Clarisse told me what happened the other night and I just wanted to thank you for being here for her when I couldn't be." Joseph said and looked back up at him.

"Oh anytime mate," Gino said, "I'm just glad I was here."

"Me too, I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened if you weren't." Joseph said sadly.

"Oh mate don't, it's not worth thinking about and getting yourself all worked up for. The main thing is that she's okay and nothing bad happened."

"You're right," Joseph nodded and looked back down at his glass.

"Okay, so talking of Clarisse," Gino said, hoping to distract him and watched as he looked back up at him, "where is she? I hope she's okay," Gino said as Joseph nodded once again.

"She's okay, she's having a lie down," Joseph said and took another sip of his drink.

"Ah well, she certainly needs that," Gino nodded.

"Yes, she does," said Joseph as the doorbell rang. "That'll be Victoria," he said and put his glass down on the counter. "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome," Gino said and watched as he made his way out the door.

* * *

Opening the front door, Joseph couldn't keep the smile from his face when he saw his granddaughter for the first time. "Hello dad," Victoria smiled.

"Hello, come in, come in," he beamed, ushering them inside and watched as his daughter stepped closer to him, giving him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay and home," she said softly and pulled her head back to look up into his eyes a moment before stepping back and turned to her boyfriend, "and that you are finally meeting Alysse."

"Me too," he beamed and looked at Beppe holding Alysse in his arms grasp and held out his hand to him, "hello again Beppe."

"Hello," Beppe said in his thick Italian accent and shook his hand before looking at his daughter, "do you know who this is?" He asked and kissed the side of her head before she nodded and smiled at Joseph.

"This is your Nonno Joseph," Victoria said as she looked at her daughter.

"Hello little one," Joseph smiled at her as she giggled, "shall we all go into the living room? Clarisse and I have a present for Alysse, if that's okay?" Joseph asked as he looked at his daughter.

"Of course," Victoria smiled as they turned to follow him, "but where is Clarisse?"

"I am here," she said as she made her way down the stairs and watched as they all stopped and looked up at her. "Hello again, darling," she smiled, making her way over to them and kissed Victoria's cheek.

"Hello," Victoria smiled at her, "Clarisse, this is Beppe and Alysse," she said and looked at her boyfriend.

"Hello, it's so lovely to finally meet you," Clarisse smiled and looked at Beppe then at Alysse as Joseph and Victoria watched, "you too little one."

"I was just explaining that we have a gift for Alysse," Joseph said as he put his hand on Clarisse's back.

"Oh yes," nodded Clarisse as she looked at her husband then at Victoria and Beppe, "it's just something little, hope it was okay?"

"Yes, of course it was," nodded Victoria, "thank you."

"It's okay," Clarisse smiled and clasped her hands together, "why don't you go on into the living room and give it to her while I go and get us all some tea?" She asked.

"I'll give you a hand," Victoria smiled and followed Clarisse into the kitchen as Joseph lead Beppe and Alysse into the living room.

Moments later they returned, but as Victoria walked into the room with the tea tray Clarisse stopped in the doorway and watched as Joseph sat on the sofa interacting with his granddaughter. "Oh, what have you got there sweetheart?" She heard Victoria ask about her daughters new dolly as she placed the tray down on the coffee table before moving to sit on the sofa next to the little girl.

"He really is besotted with her, isn't he?" Gino whispered softly and watched as Clarisse turned her head to look at him standing beside her.

"He is," Clarisse nodded and looked back at her husband. He had been through so much this last week, she was just so thankful that he was still here and getting the chance to experience this time with them.

"I know they've only just met, but I think she's already got him wrapped around her little finger," Gino added and averted his gaze to Clarisse as she slowly nodded, unable to take her eyes from them. Smiling, he turned and made his way upstairs to leave them to it.

Smiling, Clarisse slowly made her way over to them as Joseph and Victoria looked up at her. "Are you okay?" Joseph asked and watched as she knelt down beside them.

Nodding, she looked at him. "Are you?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

"I am," he said and looked back at his granddaughter as she tapped his arm to show him her dolly, completely getting caught up in the moment.

 ** _Later That Night._**

Standing in the bedroom doorway with her hands in her robe pockets, Clarisse watched her husband a moment as he sat on the windowsill seat in their suite, with his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle, looking out the window. "It's been a fun afternoon spending time with Victoria and meeting Beppe and Alysse," she said and made her way over to him as he turned his head to look at her.

"Yes it has," he smiled and turned slightly, putting his legs over the edge of the seat for her to sit down next to him. "I can't get over how much Alysse is like Victoria."

"I know, I can't either," Clarisse agreed and sat at the other end of the windowsill seat. "Are you okay?" she asked as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Yes, just been thinking," he said and looked back out of the window.

"What about?" she asked and watched as he averted his gaze to her.

"Us, everything that's been going on," he said and looked down at his hands a moment as he stretched out his fingers.

"Oh, I see," she said, watching him as a feeling of dread washed over her.

"As much as I hate to admit it," he said softly and looked back up at her, "after today I don't think I can do this anymore."

Nodding slightly, Clarisse looked down and asked, "Is this your way of telling me that it's over between us?"

"No not over," he said and shook his head as she looked back up at him, "but maybe just a break. A lot has happened over the last few months and we haven't really had time to process everything, I know what happened the other day wasn't your fault but it's still that thought of him being with you."

"That's always going to come back and bite me in the ass, isn't it?" She asked. "No matter how many times I tell you it meant nothing to me."

"It's not that, it's more the fact you ended things with me because you felt you couldn't be happy in a relationship after Philippe passed away but just a year later you went to bed with him," he said and watched as she looked back out of the window.

"It was one night, I was lonely Joseph," she said and looked back at him, "we've all been there."

"But you could have come to me, I would have been there for you," he said and watched as she looked down and nodded.

"Maybe I should have come to you, but I couldn't because I knew you wanted more than just one night and I wasn't ready for that. Besides, if I had come to you it wouldn't have been fair on you," she said and watched as he stood to his feet and moved a few steps away before turning back to her.

"And that stopped you when it didn't before," he said, looking her in the eyes as she sat staring up at him. "I'm sorry, that was out of order."

"No, you're right, it never stopped me before because things were different then," she said as tears filled her eyes. Looking down, she took a deep breath and shook her head. "But if it's a break you want, then okay I'll stay in the guest room tonight and will go back to the palace in the morning." She said and began making her way across the room.

"Clarisse," Joseph said and watched as she walked out. Letting out a sigh, and knowing it would be best to leave her be for the time being he turned and sat back down on the windowsill.

X

 _Sorry if this chapter isn't what you all wanted, I'll try and fix things between them as soon as I can._


	24. Here For You

**Wednesday 11th January 2006.**

 _At The House._

Hearing the buzzing of his alarm, Joseph reached out sleepily and turned it off before rolling onto his back and yawning. Turning his head a moment later, he looked at his bedside table, but not to look at the time on his alarm clock. It was to look at one of his favourite pictures of him and Clarisse that he had in a frame beside his bed. He'd done the same thing every morning for the past week, wondering if he had done the right thing.

Sitting up a few moments later, he turned and put his legs out over the edge of the bed and let out another yawn. It hadn't been a great night, again, but he knew if he didn't get up now he would miss his appointment at the hospital. So pulling himself from his bed he made his way into his bathroom and began preparing and getting ready for another long day.

 _Meanwhile At The Palace._

Standing in the library doorway, Mia watched her grandmother a moment as she sat on the arm of one of the armchairs staring out of the big bay window, with a cup of tea in her hands, resting on her thigh. "Grandma?" She said and watched as she slowly turned her head to look over at her, "Shades said you were here, are you okay?"

"Yes," Clarisse nodded and looked back out of the window as Mia walked over to her, "I just wanted some time to myself."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise," Mia said as Clarisse looked back at her, "do you want me to leave you?" She asked.

"No, it's okay," Clarisse said and looked down at her cup with a shake of her head as she brought it up to her lips to drink some of her now cold tea, which resulted in her pulling a face. "I didn't realise I had been here that long."

"You've been here over an hour, grandma," Mia said as Clarisse gasped.

"Wow, I had no idea," she said and looked back out of the window a long moment before standing to her feet.

"Um grandma, a couple of us are going out for a ride this morning," Mia said as she reached out her hand and put it on the top of her grandmothers arm and rubbed it up and down a couple times, "why don't you come with us? The fresh air will do you good."

"I can't, I have a thing that I need to do," Clarisse said as their eyes met.

"What kind of thing?" Mia asked.

"Well Joseph asked me if I would accompany him to his hospital appointment," Clarisse said and looked down at her cup as she held it in both hands in front of her, "and I said that I would."

"Oh okay," Mia said as Clarisse looked back up at her, "that's good though right, that he wants you to be there with him and not Gino?"

"Yes it is, but I told him that I would still be there and support him with anything he needs," Clarisse said sadly.

"You're so brave, grandma," Mia said as they began to slowly make their way out of the library and into the hallway, "I don't think I would be able to do what you are doing if my husband had called a break in our marriage."

"Oh you would, when you love someone wholeheartedly you'll do anything you can to support them," Clarisse said, keeping her gaze on the floor as they walked slowly through the hall towards the foyer.

Looking at her grandmother, Mia's heart broke. "I love you, grandma."

Looking up, Clarisse gave her a small smile and wrapped her arm around her back as they continued to walk. "I love you too, and thank you."

"What for?" Mia asked.

"For just being you, and for everything you do," Clarisse said, "this week has been extremely hard and I'm so grateful to you for being here for me."

"Oh always, grandma," Mia said and leant closer to kiss her cheek as they came into view of Nicholas.

"There you are," he said, looking over at them, "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay, I'm just coming," Mia said and turned to her grandmother as they stopped walking at the foot of the stairway. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course, you go on and enjoy your ride," nodded Clarisse as she checked the time on her watch, "I have to leave shortly anyway."

"Okay," Mia said and gave her a quick hug before stepping back and looked into her eyes, "see you later?"

"You will," Clarisse nodded and watched as she walked over to Nicholas and kissed his cheek before she made her way up the stairs to leave them to it.

"What's going on?" Nicholas asked as he looked up at Clarisse, "is your grandmother okay?" He said and looked back at Mia.

"Yes," she nodded and looked up at her grandmother as she disappeared out of sight, "she's getting there."

"Well that's good," he said and watched as she looked back at him, "is she joining us?"

"Not this time, she's taking grandpa to his hospital appointment," she said and turned to walk towards the door.

"Oh?" He said, following her.

"You sound surprised?" She asked and turned to him as they stopped at the door.

"Yes I am, but not at the fact she's taking him to his appointment. It's more to the point that you are still calling him grandpa," he said and turned to her.

"Well that's what he is, and what he'll always be," she said and opened the door, "unless of course my grandma wasn't happy with me calling him grandpa then I'll stop, but until that day, he's still my grandpa."

"Well that makes sense," he said as they walked out the door and down the palace steps. "You don't think this is the end for them though, do you?"

"No, of course not," she said and looked across the gardens as she thought a moment, "well I'd like to think not anyway, what about you?" She asked and looked at him walking beside her.

"Well no, it's Clarisse and Joseph, they were made for each other," he said and looked at her, "it wouldn't be right if they did breakup."

"Exactly, it wouldn't be right at all so they best not," Mia said and slipped her hand in his as they made their way to the stables. "Especially with everything they've been through together."

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Pulling into the drive, Clarisse parked her car and looked up at the house a long moment before averting her gaze down to the steering wheel as she shut off the engine. Grabbing her handbag, she climbed from the car and made her way up to the front door, letting herself in. "Hello," she called and looked towards the kitchen door as Gino appeared.

"Hello lovely, are you alright?" He asked as they walked towards each other, and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, I'm as well as can be expected," she said, dropping the house keys in her handbag and looked back up at him, "anyway, I'm here to pick up Joseph, where is he?"

"I'm here," he said, making his way down the stairs as they both looked up at him, "oh I forgot my wallet, I'll be back down in a minute."

"Okay, don't rush we have plenty of time," Clarisse said, watching as he turned to walk back up the stairs. "Where's Elly?" She asked, looking back at Gino.

"She had an important appointment she couldn't cancel so flew back home on Monday," Gino answered and watched her as she walked over to the stack of post sitting on the sideboard.

"Okay, and how long are you staying here for?" She asked, glancing back over at him as she held some letters in her hand.

"However long Joe needs me around for," Gino said and watched as she looked back down at the letters, nodding slightly.

"Thank you, I'm glad he has you here for him," she said softly and put her letters in her handbag.

"He has you too, remember," he said and walked over to her as she looked back up at him.

"Yes, but only today. Not the rest of the week, he hasn't wanted me."

"I know it's been a hard week, but he does miss you, Clarisse," he said softly, "so please don't think he doesn't."

"Right, I'm here now," Joseph said as he began to make his way back down the stairs and watched as they both turned to him.

"You better wrap up warm, it's freezing out there," Clarisse said.

"Yes, the weather man predicted snow this evening," Gino said and looked at Clarisse a moment as she walked over to the coat rack and took Joseph's coat, hat and scarf from the hook.

"Yes, I heard that too," Clarisse said as she turned back to them and walked over to Joseph, helping him with his coat.

"Thank you," Joseph said and wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Ready?" Clarisse asked as Joseph nodded.

"Alright, well call me if you need me," Gino said as they walked over to the door.

"Thank you, Gino," Joseph said as he opened the door and looked at Clarisse, "after you."

"Thank you," she said and walked out the door onto the porch.

"See you later," Joseph said, looking back at Gino then followed Clarisse out the door, closing it behind him. "Thank you for coming with me," he said, stepping down the porch steps as she stopped and turned to him.

"You don't have to thank me," she said and they made their way over to her car as she took the keys from her pocket and unlocked the doors.

Moments later they were on the road, heading to the hospital. "Did Victoria and her family get home okay yesterday?" She asked, "you were meant to let me know."

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot. But yes they did," he said and averted his gaze to her hand as she smoothed it up to the top of the steering wheel, "I see you're still wearing your wedding ring."

"Of course I am, why would I take it off if our separation isn't final," she said and glanced at him before looking back at the road as they came to a slow stop at traffic lights. "Or is it?" She asked and looked back at him.

"No, it's definitely not," he said and shook his head as he watched her open her fingers out on the wheel and look at the ring a moment before she started to drive again, continuing on their way to the hospital.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

"Can I ask you something?" Clarisse asked as they made their way slowly up the porch steps together.

"Of course," Joseph nodded.

"Do you know how long this break between us will last?" She asked as they turned to one another, "because I really miss being here with you."

"I miss you being here too, every morning when I get up I stare at the picture I have of us on my bedside table for such a long time and I do the same too when I go to bed at night too and it breaks my heart," he said and watched as she covered her face with her hands and started to cry. "Hey come on, it's okay," he said softly while closing the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not silly you know, I know what a break normally entails," she cried on his shoulder as Joe closed his eyes a moment before raising his head.

"Look at me please," he said softly and watched as she lifted her head and looked up into his eyes. "I know what it normally entails, yes, but that's not going to happen to us. See, I'm still wearing my wedding ring too," he said and lifted his hand to show her before taking her hands in his, "I haven't completely given up on us."

"But what if at the end of all this you decide you don't want us to be together?" She asked and his heart broke even more.

"That won't happen," he said with a shake of his head, "I can't say for sure how long its going to take, could be a few days or even a few weeks, I don't know. But I do know, we will get back together once I have had time to process everything, I promise." he said while putting his hand up to cup her cheek and brush away her tears.

"I love you, remember that," she said while looking into his eyes.

"And I love you too, I always have and I always will," he said softly and wrapped his arms back around her, holding her tight, "you remember that too, okay?"

"I will," Clarisse nodded as she reluctantly lifted her head from his shoulder, "I better go, let you get some rest."

"Okay," he said and took hold of her hand as she stepped back, "are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am," she nodded and their eyes met a long moment, "please call me if you need me for anything, okay?"

"I will," he said and let her hand slip out of his as she turned to walk away, "you too."

"See you later," she said as she walked down the porch steps, unable to look back at him.

Standing on the porch, Joseph watched as she climbed in her car and started driving towards the gates, where she came to a momentary stop before driving out onto the road and driving away. Letting out a sigh, he made his way inside and up to their bedroom for a lie down.

Arriving back at the palace a short time later, Clarisse remained sitting in her car a while before eventually going inside, where she was greeted by Mia. "You're home," Mia said as she walked over to her, "how did it go?" She asked.

"It went well, the doctors are really pleased with his recovery," Clarisse answered as she slipped off her coat and turned to her, "and yes, before you ask I have been crying."

"Oh grandma," Mia said softly when she saw her red puffy eyes and stepped closer, embracing her in a hug as Clarisse closed her eyes and put her free arm around her granddaughter.

"I'm okay," she nodded as Mia pulled back to look at her, "was just hard seeing Joseph, that's all."

"I know grandma, I know," Mia soothed and rubbed her grandmothers back, "but it'll all be okay soon, you'll see."

"I hope so, darling," Clarisse said, "anyway, I'm going to go lie down, see if I can shift this headache."

"Okay grandma, let me know if you need anything," Mia said.

"I will," Clarisse nodded and made her way up to her suite.

 ** _That Night._**

Looking up from his book, Nicholas watched Mia a moment as she paced back and forth in front of the fire before asking. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm just worried about grandma," she said and turned to him as he closed the book in his lap, "she hasn't come out of her suite since she got home from taking grandpa to his hospital appointment."

"Well why don't you go and see her, make sure she's alright?"

"I wanted too, but I wasn't sure if she would want to see anyone," she said and watched as he placed the book down on the coffee table and stood to his feet, "I wanted to give her, her space."

"You know," he began as he made his way around to her, "I'm sure she would want to see you, Mia. You are her granddaughter after all," he said while stepping closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know if it were me I'd be pleased to see you."

"I know, but this time it's different, you know?" She said and looked up into his eyes.

"Go and see her, Mia, please?" He said and placed a quick kiss to her lips before stepping back, "before you wear a whole in the rug from all the pacing."

"Ha," she laughed and nodded while looking down at the floor where she had been pacing moments earlier, "I have been pacing a while, haven't I?" She said and looked back up at him as he nodded.

"Yes, you have," he smiled and slipped his hands in his pants pockets, "honestly though, I'm sure your grandma would love a visit from you."

"You're right," Mia nodded and stepped closer, kissing his cheek before looking into his eyes, "thank you."

"Oh, anytime," he smiled and watched as she walked across the room.

"Be back soon," she said as she walked out the door.

Chuckling to himself, Nicholas picked up his book and sat back down on the sofa to finish reading the chapter he was reading when Mia distracted him.

And just a moment later, Mia was stood outside her grandmothers suite. For a moment she hesitated knocking, but knew she couldn't walk away now she was here. So taking a deep breath, she finally knocked.

"Come in," Clarisse called from where she was sat on the sofa and watched as the door opened.

"It's only me, grandma," Mia said as she popped her head in the door to see her sat with her legs bent up on the sofa with a cushion in her lap, "can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course," nodded Clarisse as she replaced the lid on her pen, and placed it down on the sofa beside her.

Stepping in the room, Mia closed the door behind her and walked over to sit in one of the armchairs, "are you okay? What you up too?" She asked.

"I'm okay, I was just writing a letter to Bethany," Clarisse said as she looked down at the letter sitting on the cushion in her lap. "She had wrote to me, so I was just writing out a reply."

"Ahh okay," she said and watched as her grandmother slowly looked back up at her, "I was worried because I hadn't seen you all afternoon."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be alone," Clarisse said.

"That's okay, I understand," Mia nodded and watched her a moment. "It's snowing outside," she said, trying to take her mind of things.

"It is?" Clarisse said, surprised and looked over at the french doors a long moment as she remembered one item on Joseph's bucket list that he wrote while he was in hospital was to sit drinking hot chocolate outside in the snow with her.

"Grandma?" Mia said and watched as she looked back at her, "are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yes," nodded Clarisse when she realised she had been staring a long time, "sorry darling, yes I'm okay."

"Okay, well as long as you're sure?" Mia said and watched as her grandmother leant forward, placing the letter and pen down on the coffee table.

"I'm sure," nodded Clarisse as she placed the cushion on the sofa beside her and stood to her feet, tucking her robe tighter at the front, "but I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Oh sure, of course," Mia said while standing to her feet and stepped closer, kissing her cheek, "I'll see you in the morning?"

"You will," Clarisse said as she watched her walk over to the door, "goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight, grandma," Mia said and looked back over at her before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Turning her head, Clarisse looked over at her french doors a moment before finally walking over to stand looking out at the snow as she folded her arms. Letting out a sad sigh, she wished she was at home with Joseph, marking one item of his list.


	25. Come To Italy With Me?

**Friday 3rd February 2006.**

Hearing someone bounce into the breakfast room, Clarisse didn't have to look up from the paper to know who it was, "good morning, darling," she smiled and glanced up at her granddaughter before looking back down at the paper. "Is everything okay?"

"Good morning, grandma, and yes everything's okay," Mia answered while watching her grandmother turning the page of the paper and wondered if she was actually listening to her. Shaking her head, she smiled, "anyway," she said and watched as she looked back up at her, "I just wanted to let you know that you have a visitor," she said and turned to the side to look back at the doorway as the visitor slowly appeared.

"Joseph?" Clarisse said softly and stood to her feet as she glanced down at the greying beard he had grown. They hadn't seen each other for a couple weeks, only speaking on the phone every other day and now, after all that time apart, seeing him stood in the same room as her set her heart a flutter, just like it always did.

"I'll leave you to it," Mia said and looked back at her grandmother, as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Yes, thank you, darling," Clarisse said and watched as she bounced back out of the room before she looked back at Joseph. "I thought you were going to Italy today?" She asked.

"I was, I mean I am," he nodded as he stepped further into the room, "but I wanted to see you first," he said as their eyes met. God she looked as beautiful as ever, he thought to himself as his heart skipped a beat.

"I see," she said, nodding slightly while averting her gaze away before looking down at her hands.

"I was hoping that we could talk before I go?" He asked and watched as she looked back up at him for a long agonising moment.

"Sure," she nodded, "um.. we could go upstairs to the suite, or perhaps we could go for a walk in the gardens?"

"A walk sounds nice," he replied, "I have missed our walks."

"Me too," she said as their eyes met once again, "okay, let me just go and get my coat from upstairs," she said and watched as he bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I'll be right back," she smiled and made her way out the room as Joseph turned to watch her walk out.

* * *

"I know I asked you every time we spoke on the phone, but honestly how have you been?" Joseph asked as they slowly made their way towards the gardens.

"As well as can be expected, considering the circumstances," she answered and turned her head to look at him, "you?" She asked and looked on ahead.

"I feel awful, I woke up this morning and realised I have been so freaking stupid." He said and looked at her.

"You had to do what you had to do, I don't hate you because of it," she said.

"I'm glad, but it was still unfair to put you through this break just so I could be alone to process everything that has been going on when you were suffering too and for that, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, I told you that I understood why you needed time to get your head round everything," she said while looking across the gardens.

"I know you did, and I'm so grateful to you for that, but it was still wrong of me to do it to you. Just like it was wrong of me to keep letting you being with Jaures come between us and affect my feelings when we weren't even together when it happened, you were entitled to see who you wanted. You had every right to."

"Joseph, I get why you was upset about Jaures and I understand that too. Yes, how you found out about it wasn't ideal but you had every right to be upset. You have had a lot to deal with this last few months, what with finding out about Victoria, Liliana selling stories to try and break us up and then the heart attack, it all mounts up."

"But we were both going through it together and I regret making us take the break when I should have been there for you too." He said.

"Well at least you didn't handle it the way I did when Philippe passed away, you were suffering too back then and I made everything worse by ending things between us and sending you away after we had just spent thirteen glorious years together. All because I couldn't bare to be happy and in a relationship when my son had just lost his life, I was only thinking of myself back then and went on to sleep with someone else a year later, even when I knew you were waiting for me and would take me back in a heartbeat," she said sadly and looked back at him as he nodded slightly.

"You didn't make things worse back then, I did. I should never had left, even when you insisted I went. I should of stood my ground and stayed with you," he said and looked up as the gazebo, one of their favourite places to sit together, came into view. "I am sorry you know."

"Me too," she said and looked at him before looking ahead as they walked the rest of the way in silence. Sitting down under the gazebo moments later, Clarisse looked at Joseph as he sat down beside her and asked, "I bet Victoria and Alysse are looking forward to seeing you tomorrow aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," he nodded and looked into the distance.

"Did you remember to pack their gifts?" She asked and watched as he leant forward, resting his elbows on his legs as he put his hands together in front of him.

"I did," he nodded and turned his head to the side a moment before looking back into the distance as Clarisse watched him. Hearing her sigh a moment later, he sat back up straight, "Victoria asked about you and if you were coming."

"She did?" She asked and watched as he nodded, "and what did you say?"

"I said," he began as he turned his head and looked into her eyes, "that we wouldn't know until today if she could make it or not."

"Oh," she said and looked down at her hands.

"Come with me, Clarisse," he suddenly exclaimed and watched as she looked back up at him. "I know I can't take back this last month we have spent a part, but I can certainly do my best to make it up to you in our future. So after we have seen the girls tomorrow, we could spend the rest of the trip together, just the two of us."

"But I thought you were staying at Gino's?" She asked.

"I am, yes," he nodded, "but if you come with me I can book us into a hotel, not that you wouldn't be welcome at Gino's of course, it's just we wouldn't be alone there."

"I don't know," she said and looked across the palace grounds as she thought about it.

"Clarisse please? I have missed you so much this last month," he said as she looked back at him, "we could go out for dinner tonight, then maybe go back to the bar afterwards. You know, like a date?"

"A date? At our age?" She exclaimed and started laughing as Joseph smiled.

"Yes, of course," he said as she smiled back at him and tilted her head slightly while studying his face, "there's nothing wrong with going on a date at our age, you know?" He smiled.

"I know that," she smiled and looked down at her hands as she clasped them together in her lap. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"I know," he nodded and watched her a long moment, "so, what do you say?" He asked as she looked back up at him and their eyes met.

"Alright, why not," she said a moment later and smiled, "I would love to come with you."

 ** _That Evening._**

Popping his head around the bedroom door, Joseph smiled when he saw Clarisse sitting at the table in her robe while doing her make up. "Gino's downstairs ready to pick us up, I'm just going to run down and make sure he's alright," he said and watched as she turned to him.

"Okay, I'm nearly done," she smiled.

"Okay, I won't be long," he smiled in return and made his way out of the hotel suite they are staying in for the next few days.

Letting out an contented sigh, Clarisse raised her hand holding the small mirror and finished doing her makeup. Once she was done she put her makeup back in the bag and slipped into her knee length dress and heels. Standing in front of the mirror while doing up the side zip, she turned from side to side, checking that she looked okay when a knock came to the suite door.

Walking out of the bedroom and across the room to get the door, Clarisse couldn't help but giggle to herself. "Did you forget your key?" She called out and opened the door, only to gasp when she saw Joseph stood holding a huge bouquet of her favourite flowers.

"No I didn't forget my key, but because we are going on a date tonight I wanted to do it the right way," he said and smiled, "so, I'm here to pick you up."

"Oh you are? Well you better come in then hadn't you," she smiled, going along with him as she stepped back to let him in and closed the door behind him, "I'm nearly ready."

"That's okay, we have plenty of time," he smiled and looked down at the flowers in his arms grasp, "oh and these are for you too," he said and held them out to her.

"Oh, they are already in a vase?" She asked and smelt them as Joseph watched.

"Yes, courtesy of the hotel," he smiled as she turned and made her way over to the table.

"Well I hope you thanked them," she smiled, placing the vase full of flowers down on the table and turned back to him.

"Profusely, of course," he smiled and looked down at her attire as she smoothed her hands down over her hips and down the skirt of her dress, "you look amazing."

"Thank you," she smiled and walked over to stand in front of him.

"Is this dress new, I don't recall seeing it before?" He asked and watched as she looked down at herself.

"Yes actually it is," she nodded and looked back up at him as he stepped closer and put his hands on her sides, "I bought it on one of mine and Mia's spontaneous shopping trips last week. I actually bought a lot of new cloths on that trip," she said as she looked away, then looked back at him and laughed.

"I'm sure you look gorgeous in everything you bought," he smiled and their eyes met.

"Thank you, and thank you for the beautiful flowers," she smiled while reaching one arm around his shoulders, placing her hand on the back of his neck and her other hand on his chest.

"You're welcome," he smiled and kissed her before studying her face as she raised her hand to cup his cheek and smooth her thumb over his lips.

Looking into his eyes, Clarisse smiled, "let me just get my jacket from the bedroom and then we can leave."

"Okay," he smiled, smoothing his hand down her arm to her hand as she stepped back and began walking away. With a mischievous smile on his lips, he slipped his hands in his pants pockets and turned to watch as she walked across the room and disappeared into the bedroom. "Are you sure you're okay about meeting up with Gino and Elly when we get back to the bar later?" He called after her.

"Of course I'm okay with it, I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't," Clarisse called back and reached over the bed to grab the jacket she laid out earlier and slipped it on as she stood back up, "I'm actually looking forward to catching up with Elly." She said as she turned to walk back out to Joseph, when something caught her eye. On the bedside table was Joseph's bucket list. Smiling, she picked it up and scanned over the list, remembering every item listed but one. "Make it up to my love," she read quietly to herself and looked over at the door a long moment before putting the list back down, just as Joseph appeared in the doorway.

"Everything okay?" He asked, watching her as she looked over at him.

"Yes, of course," she nodded and smiled as she walked over to him, "shall we go?"

Stepping to the side, Joseph extended his arm out and gestured for her to go, "after you," he smiled and bowed his head as she put her hand up and cupped his cheek as she passed by him and lead the way into the suite.

 ** _Later That Night._**

After enjoying a meal together at a restaurant a short drive away they arrived at the bar they owned with Gino, and putting his hand on Clarisse's lower back, Joseph guided her inside and over to the bar where Eleanor stood talking with two of the waitresses. "Good evening ladies," he smiled as they all looked at him.

"Well hello there," Elly smiled and stepped closer to kiss Clarisse's cheek before looking up at Joseph as the two waitress smiled and got back to work, "my goodness, don't you look handsome with a beard," she exclaimed and watched as Joseph chuckled and stepped closer, kissing her cheek.

"Doesn't he?" Clarisse smiled at her then at Joseph as he stood closely beside her, his hand still on her lower back. "I think he looks delicious with a beard," she grinned and put her hand up to playfully grip his jaw a moment before looking back at Elly as both women giggled.

"You're here?" Gino said as he came to stand behind the bar with Elly, "I thought you were going to call me to come get you when you were finished?"

"We was going too, but we decided to get a taxi instead," Joseph said.

"Okay," he smiled, "so tell me what were you two ladies giggling about?" He asked.

"Oh just beards, and how handsome Joseph looks with one," Elly said as she smiled at Joseph then up at Gino, "why don't you ever grow your beard?" She asked.

"Because I can't pull it off like Joseph can," Gino answered and smiled.

"Oh yeah, that's true," Elly smirked and looked back at Clarisse and Joseph, "anyway, what are you having to drink?" She asked as Clarisse looked up at Joseph.

"Lemonade for me, please," Joseph said and looked at Clarisse as Gino grabbed a glass to get his drink, "what would you like?"

"You know, I think I just so happen to have a bottle of champagne on ice waiting for us ladies in the office," Elly said and smiled at Clarisse as she looked back at her.

"Oh, now you're talking," Clarisse smiled, "I love champagne."

"Me too," giggled Elly, "let me just go and get it," she said and began walking away from the bar as Gino placed Joseph's lemonade on the bar in front of him.

"While you're here, when she returns did you want me to show you the plans for the upcoming changes?" Gino said and looked at Clarisse, "If that's okay of course?"

"Of course," she nodded and sat up on the barstool, "I'll wait here with Elly."

"Great, I'll go get the details," Gino smiled, "be right back." He said and walked off.

"You sure you don't mind?" Joseph asked while putting his hand on top of the back of Clarisse's chair.

"Of course not," she nodded and looked at him, "this might be your only chance on this trip and I want you to be included and in the loop with everything."

"Thank you," he smiled and kissed her before moving his head to whisper in her ear, "so you think I'm delicious with a beard?"

"I do," she nodded and looked up into his eyes as he raised his head, "you know that I love it when you grow it."

"I know you do, I remembered," he smiled and lowered his head to whisper huskily in her ear once again, "why else do you think I grew it for?" Raising his head, he couldn't help but chuckle when he found her biting her bottom lip.

"Right, we're back," Gino smiled as he and Elly returned moments later.

"Now, take your time," Elly smirked as she sat on the stool beside Clarisse, "us women have some catching up to do."

"Okay, okay," Gino smiled at them.

"Maybe when you've finished, we could move to a booth if there's one free?" Clarisse asked as Elly popped the champagne and began pouring them a glass each.

"For you, anything," Gino smiled, "I'll let the waitresses know to reserve the next one that becomes free for us."

"Perfect," she smiled.

"Won't be long," Joseph smiled and stepped closer to kiss her cheek.

"Oh no, like Elly said," she smiled, "take your time."

"Okay," Joseph smiled and walked away with Gino.

"Now then," Elly smiled and moved Clarisse's glass in front of her, "a toast?"

"To what?" Clarisse asked while shifting positions in her chair and picked up her glass.

"Well to everything really, to us, to our men, the business, oh and to you and Joseph being okay again and to your future together," Elly smiled.

"I'll toast to that," Clarisse smiled and clinked her glass with Elly's before they both took a sip of their drinks.

"Well hello there, beautiful lady," slurred a man as he stood the other side of Clarisse, "will you allow me to buy you a drink?" He asked and winked at her.

"Oi, Lorenzo, back off," Elly exclaimed and leant forward as he and Clarisse looked at her, "she's the other bosses wife, so I wouldn't even try it if I were you."

"You're married to Joseph?" He asked, his expression changing as she nodded.

"Oh yes," she said, trying so hard not to smile as he glanced at Elly then back at her, "and he's right over there," she smiled now, motioning towards where Joseph was stood with Gino and watched as the man turned to look.

Looking back at her, he took one more look at Elly and walked off, leaving Clarisse and Elly giggling in their seats.

* * *

"We're back," Gino smiled as he and Joseph returned to the bar a while later, "and theres a booth with our names on waiting for us."

"Oh what perfect timing," Elly grinned as she stood up from the stool.

"Did you get through everything?" Clarisse asked as she stood up from her stool and lifted her jacket from the back of the chair and put it over her arm before picking up her drink.

"We did, yes," Joseph nodded as he picked up his drink and took hold of her hand as they followed Gino and Elly to the booth, "there's exciting times ahead, just wish I could be more hands on with it all." He said as Clarisse looked up at him.

Reaching the table a moment later, Joseph stepped to one side and let Clarisse sit and slide into the booth before sitting down beside her as she crossed her legs under the table. Leaning closer, Joseph put his hand down on her thigh and whispered in her ear, "and here's me thinking you never slide?" He said and sat back as she smirked at him.

"I don't as a rule," she answered and took a sip of her drink.

"I gotta say, it's so good seeing you together again," Gino said as they all looked at him, "this last month has been hell."

"I know it has, and I thank you for sticking around to help me but it should never have happened in the first place, I should never have had to rely on you because of my stupidity," Joseph said and looked at Clarisse as she looked at him, "I feel so incredibly blessed to have you in my life, and for agreeing to come on this trip with me after everything I have put you through when you could have quite easily said no when I asked you this morning. But for you to wait for me, instead of calling it quits means so much to me and I promise that I'm going to make it up to you the best I can."

"I know that you plan too, I saw it wrote on your bucket list earlier on, but you really don't have to," she said softly while putting her hand down on top of his resting on her thigh, "just us being together is enough for me."

"No, I do," he said and looked into her eyes, "I'm not sure exactly what yet, but I'm going to do something special for you."

"Alright," she said softly and leant closer to kiss him.

"You know though right, that even if you hadn't took the break I would have still been around for you both? I wouldn't have left Clarisse to cope with everything on her own," Gino said as they both looked back at him, "I'm not like that."

"We know, and I thank you so much for doing what you've done and being there for Joseph," Clarisse said and leant forward to reach over the table for Gino's hand as Joseph put his hand on her back, "I know it wasn't easy for you being apart from Elly for that long, but we appreciate everything you have done."

"Oh come on, you know that I would do absolutely anything for you, you're our best friends," Gino said and gave Clarisse's hand a squeeze as he came over all emotional, "anyway, how about I go and get us another round of drinks?" He exclaimed, trying to change the subject.

"That sounds good," Elly smiled as Gino stood to his feet, "I'll come and give you a hand, let these love birds be alone for a couple minutes," she said while standing up and walked away with Gino.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," Joseph whispered as he leant closer to Clarisse.

"I would never give up on you," she whispered back while looking into his gorgeous blue eyes, "you mean too much to me."

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her as she closed her eyes.

Pulling back a moment later, she looked back into his eyes and smiled, "I love you too."


	26. Valentine's In Italy

**Tuesday 14th February 2006.**

"Happy Valentine's Day, my beautiful wife," Joseph smiled from the bedroom doorway with a breakfast tray in his hands and made his way over to the bed as Clarisse slowly pushed herself up.

"And happy Valentine's Day to you too, my love," she smiled up at him and watched as he placed the tray on the bed in front of her before leaning closer to kiss her.

"I'll be back," he grinned and disappeared out into the suite a moment before coming back in with a huge bouquet of red roses, a box of Clarisse's favourite chocolates, a neatly wrapped present and a card.

"Oh my goodness," Clarisse exclaimed and watched as Joseph placed the vase of flowers on the bedside table and handed her the rest of the items. "Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome," he smiled back and kissed her once again before moving around the bed, "sorry I couldn't make the breakfast myself, but I promise when we get home tomorrow I'll make it up to you and make you your favourite."

"You don't have too, it's fine," she smiled and watched as he sat down on the bed beside her. "I have a card and present for you in my case, I'll get them for you in a minute."

"Oh you didn't have to, you are all I need," he said, sitting back against the headboard.

"You're all I need too, but I still got you a little something," she smiled back at him and started to open her present as he placed his hand on her back, gently smoothing it back and forth. Putting the paper to one side, she lifted the lid to find a beautiful floral print silk scarf. "How did you know?" She gasped and turned on the bed to find him smirking at her.

"Are you kidding? I saw your eyes when you saw it in the shop the other day, I'm actually surprised you didn't get it yourself with how you reacted when you saw it," he smiled and watched as she lifted it from the box and slipped it around her neck.

"Oh I know, but I reasoned that I had too many scarfs already," she said and looked back at him.

"You can never have too many scarfs," he smiled while reaching his hand out to grab one of the ends between two of his fingers and pulled it gently.

"You're right, thank you my love," she beamed and reached her hands out to cup his face and kissed him, "I love it."

"After your reaction, I knew you would," he smiled, "anyway, shall we eat breakfast before it gets too cold?" He asked while reaching out for a slice of toast and took a bite of it.

"Oh yes, of course," she nodded and removed the scarf to put to one side.

"I love you, Mrs E." He said and watched as she turned her head to look at him.

"I love you too," she smiled and kissed him before turning back to the breakfast tray.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

After getting ready for her day, Clarisse picked up the vase of roses from the bedside table and made her way into the suite just as Joseph hung up from a call. "Who was that?" She asked, stepping between two chairs and placed the vase down in the middle of the table.

"Oh just Gino, he wanted to know what time we were going to be at the restaurant later," he said, watching as she stepped back behind the chairs and put one hand on her hip and her other on the back of the chair. "I said about seven, is that okay?"

"Yes, sevens okay," she nodded and looked to find him smirking at her, "what?" She asked and smiled.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look this morning," he smiled and reached out for her hand, "just like you do every minute of the day, now come here you."

"Joseph?" She smiled, allowing him to gently pull her to sit in his lap, "we have to leave for Victoria's soon."

"I know," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and looked up into her eyes, "I just wanted to hold you a moment."

"Okay," she smiled and watched as he closed his eyes and rested his chin against the top of her arm. Savouring the moment she rested her head on his and averted her gaze to the roses while putting her hand up to cup his face.

"Well, I suppose we better get going," Joseph said moments later while smoothing his hand across the bottom of her back as he lifted his head. "Are you going to be alright driving Elly's car?" He asked as his gaze met hers.

"Of course I'm okay driving her car, I have driven it before you know?" She smirked.

"I know you have, but that was locally and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable driving it to Victoria's, because if you weren't then I was going to call Gino to let him know and he would have took us."

"Oh no, we can't let him do it today. He's been driving us around most of the trip," she said while standing to her feet and turned to him, "besides Elly's lent us her car especially for us to use today, so we are going to be using it."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure," he smiled as she reached out for his hands and helped him to his feet.

"Please don't worry, I'll be fine," she said, cupping his face in her hands as she stepped closer to him, "or, are you worried because its me who's going to be driving you?" She asked.

"Oh no, I actually love it when you drive us places," he said, putting his hands on her sides and smoothed them around to her back.

"Good," she smiled and reached up to kiss him a moment before looking back up into his eyes. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to grab my coat then we can go."

"Okay," he smiled, watching the sway of her hips as she crossed the room and disappeared into the bedroom. He took a deep breath and wished for old times... times when she didn't hold back, when he could hold her and pursue all the desires of his heart. Letting out a sigh at the thoughts, he turned back to the table and picked up his wallet, putting it in his pants pockets before taking his coat from the back of the chair and slipped it on.

Coming back into the room moments later, Clarisse looked over at him as he stood doing up his coat buttons and smiled. "Ready?" She asked and picked up her handbag, making sure she had everything she needed before picking up the car keys.

"I am," he nodded and made his way over to her standing by the door.

"Good, then let's go," she smiled and opened the door.

 ** _Later._**

Arriving at Victoria's sometime later, they climbed from the car as Victoria opened her front door to greet them. "Alysse, presto, vieni a vedere chi c'è qui?" Victoria smiled as she turned to look back into the house.

"Chi è, mamma?" Alysse said as she came into the hallway and stopped when she saw Joseph and Clarisse walking towards the door. "Nonno, Joey!" She gasped and began running towards them.

"Hello little one," Joseph beamed and crouched down to scoop her up in his arms, giving her a big hug as he stood back up.

"Mi sei mancato," Alysse beamed as she pulled her head back to look at him and kissed his cheek.

"Anche tu mi sei mancata," Joseph smiled and whispered in her ear, "che dici di Clarisse?"

"Anche tu mi sei mancato," Alysse smiled and leant closer to kiss Clarisse's cheek.

"Grazie," Clarisse smiled at her then at Joseph for help.

"She said, she missed you too," he smiled.

"Ahh well," Clarisse smiled and looked back at the little girl in Joseph's arms, "I missed you too." She said and Alysse giggled.

"Sorry," Joseph smiled and wrapped his free arm around Clarisse's shoulders, "we'll talk English now."

"No it's okay, I remember some words but I'm very rusty with the language," she said and looked at Victoria.

"That's okay," Victoria smiled from the doorway, "shall we go in."

"Yes, sorry sweetheart," Joseph smiled and made his way over to her, "hello," he said and kissed her cheek before walking inside.

"Hello darling," Clarisse smiled and kissed her cheek before following Joseph inside as he put Alysse down.

"Nonno, I want to show you my house," Alysse said as she took hold of Joseph's hand and looked up at him.

"Your house?" Joseph said as he looked down at her.

"Yes, her new dolls house that her daddy bought home for her yesterday, it's in the living room," Victoria smiled as Joseph looked up at her.

"Ahh I see," Joseph smiled and looked back down at Alysse, "let's go then, you show me your house."

"While she's showing you, I'm going to make the tea," Victoria said and laughed as Alysse dragged Joseph towards the living room door.

"I'll give you a hand," Clarisse smiled and watched as Victoria looked back at her.

"Thank you, it's this way," Victoria smiled at her and led the way into the kitchen. "I can't believe how much Alysse has dad wrapped around her little finger already."

"I know me too, but he loves it," Clarisse smiled and gathered some cups on the tray as Victoria filled the kettle, "he's really enjoyed it this past ten days, we both have."

"We have too, especially Alysse," Victoria said and looked up at Clarisse, "it will be so hard when she realises that you have returned to Genovia."

"I know, I was thinking that this morning," Clarisse said and looked up at Victoria, "but we will be back soon, and you are all welcome to us anytime."

"Thanks, we appreciate that," nodded Victoria.

* * *

"Alysse, have you remembered that you have a present for Nonno Joey and Clarisse?" Victoria said as she and Clarisse came into the living room moments later with tea and biscuits.

"I do," smiled Alysse, "I forgot."

"I thought you had," Victoria smiled as she placed the tea tray down on the coffee table beside the present and picked it up, "it's here."

"Grazie, mamma," Alysse giggled as she ran around to Victoria and took the present from her. "Here you go, Nonno Joey."

"Oh thank you, little one," Joseph smiled and knelt down on one knee as she walked back around to him.

"It's a photo of me, you, mamma and Nonna Clarisse," Alysse said, taking Joseph and Clarisse by surprise.

"That's right sweetheart, Clarisse is your Nonna," Victoria said as she looked down at Alysse and Joseph then looked up at Clarisse standing beside her. "If you are alright with her calling you that, that is?"

"Of course I am," Clarisse smiled at Victoria, "as long as it's okay with your adopted mum and Liliana."

"My adopted mum is perfectly okay with it, and Liliana? I don't care what she thinks," Victoria said as Joseph looked up at her, "yes, I know everything she's done to you both lately and as of right now I want nothing more to do with her." She said and looked at Clarisse.

"Oh darling," Clarisse said softly and wrapped her arm around Victoria's shoulders, giving her a hug.

"I'm just glad you are okay again and didn't give up on each other," Victoria said and watched as Joseph looked up at Clarisse.

"Me too," he said and smiled at Clarisse before looking down at Alysse. "OK, so how about I open this present now?"

"Yeah," Alysse exclaimed excitedly and watched as Joseph opened the present, the photo of the four of them together.

"Oh, I love it, thank you little one," Joseph smiled and hugged his granddaughter.

 ** _That Evening._**

After getting ready for their last night out in Italy, Clarisse stood in the bedroom doorway while putting the scarf that Joseph had given her that morning around her neck and watched her husband as he stood by the table with the photo that Alysse gave them in his hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked and watched as he turned his head to look over at her.

"Yes," he nodded and looked back at the table as he stood the photo back down before turning to her. "You look beautiful tonight, like always," he smiled, complimenting her red lace overlay knee length dress.

"Thank you," she smiled and walked over to him, "but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, of course," he said and turned slightly to look back at the photo a moment as she watched him, "I couldn't be better," he smiled and looked back at her.

"Well that's good," she smiled and stepped closer to him, snaking her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her sides.

"You know, I think that things are finally going right for us," he said, smoothing his hands around to her back. "We're together and happier than ever before, and how lucky are we to have the family we do?"

"Yes we are," she smiled as their eyes met, "we are very lucky."

"I love you," he said softly, averting his gaze down to her lips.

"I love you too," she smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her. Pulling back a moment later, she looked back up into his eyes and smiled, "I better go get my jacket from the bedroom."

"Okay, I'll be right here waiting," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'll be back in a moment then," she smiled and turned to walk away but stopped when he grabbed hold of her waist, stopping her from leaving, "Joseph?" She laughed.

"Just one more minute," he said, turning her back to face him, "I just love holding you."

"Oh you do?" She asked, smirking as he slowly stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Oh I do," he smiled, his desire for her growing as he kissed her once again. But hearing a knock on the door a moment later, they both let out a frustrated sigh as Joseph rested his forehead against hers. "That'll be Gino, picking us up to take us to the restaurant."

"I figured it would be," she nodded and pulled her head back to look into his eyes, "I better get my jacket this time."

"Yes, you better had," he said, reluctantly letting her go and started to walk over to get the door as Clarisse made her way over to the bedroom door, "you smell delicious by the way," he smiled and watched as she turned to him.

"Thank you," she smiled, walking backwards a few steps before turning and walking into the bedroom, pushing the door up behind her.

"Hey," Joseph said as he opened the door, "come in."

"Thanks," Gino smiled as he stepped in the room and closed the door behind him, "I know I'm a bit early."

"That's alright," Joseph smiled and slipped on his coat, "we're nearly ready."

"That's okay, there's no rush," Gino said and looked around the room, "where's Clarisse?"

"I'm here," Clarisse smiled as she come back into the room and watched as both men turned to her. "Good evening, Gino."

"Well hello there lovely," Gino smiled over at her, "are you ready to go?"

"I am," she smiled and looked at her husband as he walked over to her. "Do you have everything?"

"I do," he nodded and put his hand on her lower back as they walked over to the door.

"I see you like the scarf?" Gino smiled back at them as he opened the suite door and led the way out of the room.

"Oh I do," Clarisse smiled down at it then back up at him as she followed him.

"I'm glad, because it took us hours to find it because he couldn't remember what shop it was in," Gino said with a laugh.

"You did?" Clarisse asked and looked back at her husband as he closed the door behind them and they started walking towards the lift.

"It was nothing, it wasn't the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last time I spend hours looking for something for you either," he smirked.

"You've done it before?" Gino asked and pressed for the lift as they all stopped.

"Oh yes, years ago though," Clarisse smiled and turned to her husband, "he spent hours in a perfume shop trying to find the one I loved because he couldn't remember the name of it."

"Wouldn't it have been easier if you had just asked her?" Gino said and looked back at them as Clarisse put her hand up to cup her husbands cheek.

"It would have been, if it wasn't a present," Joseph smirked at him then looked into his wife's beautiful blue eyes, "I'd do anything for you," he smiled and kissed her.

Smirking, Gino looked at the lift just as the doors opened. "Lifts here."

 ** _Later That Night._**

After having a lovely meal at the restaurant, Clarisse and Joseph returned to the hotel, and whilst Clarisse got changed into something more comfortable, Joseph poured them a drink each and put on the radio. But when she came back out of the bedroom a short time later, she found Joseph wasn't in the suite, but was actually out on the balcony.

Walking over to the door, she stood watching him a moment before finally speaking. "They're playing our song on the radio, would you like to dance?" She said and watched as he turned to her.

"I would love too," he smiled and walked over to her as she stepped backwards, allowing him to come back inside. Closing the door behind him, he took hold of her hand and led her into the middle of the room where he stopped and turned back to her. "I have missed dancing with you," he said as he stepped closer, keeping hold of her hand while wrapping his other arm around her waist as they began swaying slowly to their song.

"Me too," she smiled, putting her free arm around his shoulders and rested the side of her head against his as she closed her eyes, savouring the moment. But hearing him sigh a moment later, she lifted her head and looked up into his eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know, we've had such a lovely time seeing Victoria and Alysse near enough everyday since we have been here, that I wish we didn't have to go home tomorrow," Joseph said sadly.

"Then let's not go home, let's stay," she said and watched as her husband raised his eyebrow.

"But we have already extended the trip once," he said, looking over her shoulder.

"I don't mean extend the trip again," she answered as they stopped swaying to the music and he looked back into her eyes, "I mean let's look for a house."

"What?" He said, his voice barely a whisper as he wasn't sure what she had said was real or if he had just heard her wrong.

"I said," she said and smiled up at him while putting her hands up, placing her fingers on his jaw, "let's stay and look for a house."

"That's what I thought you said," he said and looked around the room as he thought a moment before looking back into her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course I'm serious," she nodded, "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."

"But how come you changed your mind?" He asked, placing his hands on her sides.

"Not changed my mind as such, just made up my mind, that's all," she said and smoothed her hands down onto his chest, "a lot has happened over the last few months, Joseph. And seeing you with Victoria and Alysse, and how close you have become I want that to continue and for you to spend as much time as you can with them, and you can't do that from Genovia."

"But what about Mia and Pierre?" He asked, smoothing his hands around to her back.

"Pierre will be okay with it, Mia on the other hand will be upset at first, but I know that she will come round eventually." Clarisse said honestly, "and just think, if we moved here then you can be more hands on with the business and spend time with your sisters children, and their families too."

"That's true," he said, nodding slightly before looking back into her eyes, "but what about the house in Genovia? It's your dream house."

"I know it is, and it always will be my dream house, but we don't have to sell it just because we are moving here. We can keep it and that way whenever we do go back home we will have somewhere to stay. You know, for our privacy," she said, giving him a mischievous smirk.

"Oh that is true," he smiled as she giggled and looked down at her hands resting on his chest.

"But you don't have to decide right away, you have until tomorrow to think about it," she smiled and looked back up into his eyes.

"What's to think about?" He grinned as they gazed into one another's eyes a long moment before he kissed her.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Clarisse asked a moment later as they pulled apart from the kiss.

"Yes, let's do it, let's buy a house," he exclaimed and locked his arms around her, spinning her around as she laughed out in surprise.

* * *

 _Now I can't talk Italian, so I am hoping that Google translate has served me well, fingers crossed, with what I wanted to say in this chapter. Haha anyway, here is the English translation._

 _Vieni a vedere chi c'è qui - come and see who is here._

 _Chi è, mamma? - who is it, mummy?_

 _Nonno, Joey! - grandpa, Joey!_

 _Mi sei mancata - I missed you._

 _Anche tu mi sei mancato - I missed you too._

 _Grazie - thank you._


	27. We Bought A House

_Hey everyone, wow I must be on a roll posting 2 updates in 2 days instead of leaving it 2 or more weeks :) go me, yay. Anyways, just wanted to thank you all for reading and for leaving reviews :) appreciate the support and can't thank you enough, and like always don't forget to let me know what you thought, thank you._

* * *

 **Monday 27th February 2006.**

Walking into the library with Nicholas, Mia stopped and looked around the room before looking at her uncle sitting in the lounge chair by the window, "isn't grandma here yet?" She asked and relaxed her shoulders a bit as Pierre looked up at them.

"No, not yet," Pierre answered and looked back down at the book he was reading. Closing it, he checked the time on his watch and looked back up at his niece, "they should be here soon though."

"Hopefully, I have mountains of paperwork to do today," she answered and moved to sit down in the chair opposite him as he chuckled. "Did she say anything to you about why she's called this family meeting when she spoke to you?"

"No," he said and shook his head, continuing as he looked across the library at Nicholas stood with his back to them, looking at some of the books on the shelves, "just that they needed to talk to us all about something important."

"I see," Mia nodded as her uncle looked back at her.

"Did you mention yesterday that they extended their stay in Italy?" He asked.

"Yes, they extended it twice. They were only meant to be gone a couple days but ended up staying twenty three days in all," she said and watched as Pierre turned his head to look out of the window.

"Was they flying home this morning?" He asked, looking back at her, "I didn't think to ask her when she called me the other day to ask if I could be here today."

"No, I think they came home last night," she said. "Oh, you don't think grandpa was taken ill while they were away do you? And that's why they had to extend their trip and now need to talk to us?"

"No, they would have told us while they were there if he was ill," said Pierre.

"You're right, they wouldn't be able to keep that from us," Mia said and let out a sigh, "I wonder what it could be then. I mean it must be something big to have you actually here for it, instead of just telling you over the phone."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they have called us together to tell us that they are moving to Italy," he said with a chuckle and watched the expression on his nieces face change.

"They wouldn't move, would they?" She asked.

"I know they were talking about it shortly after they were married," Pierre said and watched as his niece looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "But then we all found out that Joseph had bought them the house they are living in now, so it may not even be that," he added as Mia looked back up at him.

"Oh that's true, surely they wouldn't buy another house so soon after buying that one, would they?" She asked just as Charlotte entered the room carrying a tea tray.

"Ahh, tea," Pierre said as he tucked the book he was reading down the inside of the chair and stood to his feet, "which must mean they are here."

"They are, they are following me," Charlotte nodded as she placed the tray down on the table in the middle of the library.

"Well, I guess we are about to find out what all this is about," Mia said and stood to her feet.

"Yes, you are," said Clarisse as she and Joseph entered the room with a folder in her arms grasp and a set of keys in her hand. "Thank you for the tea, Charlotte," she smiled at her former assistant.

"You're welcome," Charlotte smiled as she walked back over to the door, "please call if you need anything else."

"We will," Clarisse smiled and watched her walk out before turning back to everyone else in the room.

"Did you have a lovely trip?" Pierre asked as he slowly moved over to the table.

"Yes we did, we had a wonderful time, thank you," Clarisse smiled at her son and gestured to the table as she and Joseph moved closer to it, "please take a seat everyone."

"What's all this about, grandma?" Mia asked as she and Nicholas moved to the table and took a seat.

"Yes, don't keep us in suspense," Pierre smiled as he took a seat the other side of Mia and looked up at his mother and stepfather as they both pulled out their seats from under the table opposite them.

"Well," Clarisse said as she placed the folder and set of keys down on the table in front of her and sat down.

"Oh my god," Mia exclaimed as everyone looked at her.

"Whatever's the matter?" Clarisse asked as she leant a little to one side in her seat, then to the other, trying to get comfortable.

"Obviously what you want to talk to us about is big because you asked us all to be here, even insisting Pierre fly in for it," Mia said as she turned her head to look at her uncle a moment as he raised his eyebrow at her. Looking back at her grandparents, she asked, "so are you going to tell us that while you were away you both decided to go your separate ways after all?"

"Oh dear," Pierre said softly, realising that could be a possibility as Clarisse shifted her gaze to him.

"Oh no," Clarisse said with a shake of her head and leant forward, placing her arms on the table in front of her, "that certainly isn't why we called this meeting."

"Definitely not," Joseph smiled as he put his hand on Clarisse's back and rubbed it gently, "we are as strong as ever."

"Really?" Mia exclaimed.

"Yes, really," Clarisse smiled and turned her head to look at her husband as she put one hand down on his thigh.

"That is good news," Pierre smiled, watching them as Joseph leant closer and kissed his beautiful wife's cheek.

"Yes, it really is," Mia added as they both looked back at her, "but if it's not that, then what is it?" She asked.

"Well while we were in Italy we put an offer forward on a house," Joseph said and watched Mia as she looked at her grandmother.

"Was it accepted?" Mia asked.

"Yes, darling, it was," Clarisse nodded.

"Oh I see," Mia said sadly and looked down as she slumped back in her chair, "looks like you were right, uncle Pierre."

"I didn't want to be," Pierre said as Mia looked up at him then back at her grandmother.

"Excuse me," Mia exclaimed as she stood to her feet and started walking out of the library.

"Mia?" Exclaimed Nicholas as he stood to his feet and started to go after her, "Mia wait!"

"Nicholas," Clarisse exclaimed, watching as he stopped at the door and turned to her, "I'll go." She said and stood to her feet.

"Are you sure?" Nicholas asked as he came back to the table.

"Yes, I'm the one who upset her," Clarisse said as she walked over to the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Joseph asked and watched as she looked back at him.

"No, it's okay," Clarisse said and walked out of the library to find Mia. Letting out a sigh she made her way down the hallway to find her sitting on the stairs with her hands covering her face. "Mia?" She said softly and watched as she lifted her head to look up at her before standing to her feet and started making her way up the stairs, "please stop, Mia, I know you are upset but I need to talk to you about this. Amelia," she exclaimed and watched as her granddaughter finally stopped at the top of the stairway.

"Sorry grandma, I'm sorry I'm upset it's just a shock," Mia said sadly as she turned to watch her grandmother walk up the stairs to her, "I've not been here a year yet and you've already moved out of the palace and are now planning to move to Italy."

"I know darling, and believe me it wasn't an easy decision," Clarisse said as she moved to stand in front of her.

"You said you'd always be here for me? How are you going to do that if you're in Italy?" Mia asked as Clarisse put her hand up and brushed her granddaughters hair back behind her shoulder.

"I know I did, and I'm still going to be there for you. I'll be at the end of the phone anytime, day or night and if it's an emergency it's just a short flight away," Clarisse said and took her granddaughters hands in hers, "it's just with everything that's been going on lately and what with your grandpa's heart attack it really opened my eyes, made me realise that we aren't always going to be here and theres so much for him in italy, he has the business with Gino, his nieces and nephews and their children,"

"And now his daughter and grandaughter?" Mia said, interrupting her grandmother as she nodded slightly.

"Exactly, he has missed out on so much because of working for me. He put his life on hold for me and I want to do this for him now that we are married and finally together." She said and they both turned their heads to look down the stairs at the sound of footsteps to find Joseph standing at the bottom of the stairway.

"I understand," Mia said and they both looked back at one another.

"You do?" She asked and Mia nodded.

"Of course, you both deserve it," Mia said and stepped closer to hug her, "I'm sorry," she whispered in her grandmothers ear.

"It's okay, but thank you," Clarisse said as she wrapped her arms around her granddaughter and held her tight. "Are you okay now?" She asked as they pulled apart and she put her hands up to cup her granddaughters face.

"Yes," Mia nodded, "but when do you leave?"

"In a couple weeks," Clarisse said as she lowered her hands and studied her granddaughters face.

"Alright, we better make the most of your time left here then," Mia said.

"Yes, we better had," nodded Clarisse and put her arm around her granddaughters shoulders as they began making their way slowly back down the stairs.

"What about your house here though? Are you selling it?" Mia asked.

"Oh no, we aren't selling it. We are going to keep it for when we visit," Clarisse said and leant closer to speak quietly, "but that's why I have the spare set of keys with me, I want to give them to you, you know, to make use of the house when you want alone time with Nicholas while we are gone." She said and smiled down at Joseph.

"Oh grandma," Mia blushed and shook her head, "really?"

"Yes, as long as you stay out of mine and Joseph's bedroom, then you can stay there as often as you like," Clarisse smiled.

"Grandma," Mia exclaimed in surprise.

"What?" Clarisse said with a shrug, "I know what it's like remember? Not having any privacy when you want some alone time with the one you love, so I thought it would help you."

"Oh really grandma," Mia said and rolled her eyes as both Clarisse and Joseph laughed.

"You're lucky, Mia," Joseph said as both his girls looked at him and stepped of the last step, "when me and your grandmother wanted some alone time, we had to make do with a hotel."

"Oh eww," Mia squirmed and watched as her grandmother stepped closer to Joseph's side and kissed him while wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I know it's going to be hard to see you go," she said as they both looked back at her, "but I'm just so happy that you are still together."

"And stronger than ever," Clarisse said and smiled up at her husband.

"Yes, and stronger than ever," Mia smiled and looked away as they shared another kiss.

 ** _Later That Day._**

"Remember, not a word to your grandmother about what we talked about," Joseph said as he and Mia made their way out of her office and into the foyer.

"Don't worry grandpa, your secret is safe with me," Mia smiled.

"What secrets that then?" Clarisse asked as she walked slowly over to them with Lars and watched as they both turned to her.

"Oh nothing," Mia smiled.

"Really?" She asked and looked at her husband as he chuckled.

"It's nothing, honestly," he smiled and noticed she was wearing her coat, scarf and gloves, and had his in her arm and hands grasp. "Are we leaving?"

"Oh no, not yet," Clarisse smiled and held his gloves and scarf out to him, "but I do have a surprise planned, so if you could please put them on and your coat, and join me outside?"

"Oh, what is it?" He asked and slipped on his gloves and put the scarf around his neck before taking his coat from her.

"You'll see," Clarisse smiled at him as he slipped on his coat.

"I better get back to the stack of paperwork, it won't do itself after all," Mia smiled at her grandparents as they both looked at her, "are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, we are," Clarisse nodded and smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner then," Mia smiled, "have fun, whatever it is you're doing."

"We will," Clarisse smiled and looked back at her husband, "ready?"

"Yes," he nodded as Mia chuckled and walked back into her office, closing the door behind her.

"Then please come with me," Clarisse smiled and led the way over to the door as Joseph and Lars followed.

Walking outside, Joseph looked down to see the surprise waiting for him on the drive. "What the?" He exclaimed and looked back at Clarisse as she slowly made her way down the steps in front of him.

"Item number seven on your bucket list, I believe?" She said and looked up at him as he followed her down the steps, "take a sleigh ride in the snow?"

"Yes, you remembered?" Joseph exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course I do, I have studied it enough times," she smiled and gestured for him to climb up in the carriage first, "after you."

"Thank you," he said putting his hands up on the carriage and pulled himself up. Taking a seat, he watched as Lars held out his hand to Clarisse.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled at him and took his hand.

"You're welcome," Lars smiled and watched as she climbed up into the carriage and sat down beside her husband. "Here's the blanket," he said and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking it from him and opened it up to cover their laps. "We we're lucky that we had a late snow fall this year."

"Yes we are," Joseph nodded and looked at her as Lars climbed up onto the seat in front of them and took the horses reins.

"Ready?" Lars asked while turning to look back at them and smiled.

"Yes, please continue," Clarisse smiled and watched as he turned back to the front.

"Walk on," Lars smiled.

* * *

Stopping on top of the hill, Clarisse looked out at the view and smiled. "Isn't the view even more breathtaking under a blanket of white?" She said and looked at her husband to find him looking at her.

"It is, but it's even better with you in it," he smiled as she tipped her head back and laughed.

"That was so cheesy," she smiled back at him.

"It's the truth," he smiled and looked at Lars as he appeared beside the carriage.

"Two hot chocolates, with marshmallows on top," he smiled, extending his arms out to them.

"Oh, thank you Lars," Clarisse smiled as she took one of the mugs and passed it to Joseph before taking the other cup from Lars.

"You're welcome," Lars smiled and walked up to the horses, giving them a mint each.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any better," Joseph smiled as Clarisse rested her mug down on her thigh and looked up at him. "First you surprise me with the sleigh ride in the snow, and now hot chocolate in the snow."

"Number five on your list," she smiled, "drink hot chocolate in the snow."

"Yes, it is," he nodded and smiled, "thank you."

"It's okay, you know I'd do anything for you," she smiled and looked into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and leant closer to kiss her as she closed her eyes.

 ** _That Evening._**

Standing in the suite doorway with a glass of water in one hand and a glass of white wine in the other, Joseph watched his love for a long moment. She was sat slumped against some cushions on the sofa in her pyjamas and dressing gown, her hair still damp from the shower she not long had. Her legs were crossed, something she rarely done, and she had a book in her hands. She was a vision of beauty to him, always had been and always will be.

Smiling, he finally entered the room, "what are you reading?" He asked and watched as she looked up at him over her glasses and smiled.

"My Italian book," she said as she uncrossed her legs and sat up while closing the book in her lap, leaving her forefinger between the pages to keep her place, "I thought I better brush up on the language with us moving there soon."

"I see," he smiled and handed her the glass of wine before sitting down beside her and took a sip of his drink.

"Thank you," she smiled and took a sip before placing the glass down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Prego," he smiled.

"Oh I know that one," she said, putting her free hand on his thigh, "it's, you're welcome?"

"Sì," he smiled and reached forward to pick up his notebook from the coffee table, "well done."

"Grazie," she said and watched as he sat back and opened his notebook, "is that your bucket list?" She asked, placing the Italian book on the table and picked up her glass of wine.

"Yes, I'm just ticking off what we done today," he smiled and watched as she stood to her feet, tucking her leg under her before sitting back down facing him.

"Okay," she smiled, "so what else do we have left to do?" She asked, placing her elbow against the back of the sofa and placed her hand on the side of her head while bending her other leg in front of her.

"Sit snuggled with you in front of a crackling fire," he smiled and looked at her as she sipped her wine.

"Mmhm," she smiled and gestured towards the fireplace, "we can snuggle soon and cross that one off too."

"Perfect," he said, ticking it off the list and continued. "Apart from the ones involving Mia, Victoria and my nieces and nephews, I still have to make it up to you. Grow old with you, visit New York and go crazy in Vegas," he smiled at her.

"You don't need to make it up to me, but we are certainly growing old together and regarding the trips we can do that near your birthday if you like?" She asked and took another sip of her drink before resting her glass down on her thigh.

"Yes, I would love that," Joseph smiled and looked back at his list.

"What else?" She asked and move her hand from her head, down onto his shoulder.

"Well we need to kiss and dance in the summer rain, and I need to get my tattoo," he said, closing the notebook and placed it back on the coffee table.

"You still want to get that done then?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

"It's on my bucket list, so yes of course I do," he said and turned his head to smile at her.

"Okay, do you know what you want to get?" She asked and watched as he shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't made up my mind yet," he said and looked at the crackling fire.

"Okay," she said and placed her glass back down on the coffee table.

"But I'm sure I'll think of something soon," he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled close to him while wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I'm sure you will," she said and closed her eyes while tucking her face under his chin.

"Ti voglio bene," he said softly a moment later and watched as she lifted her head to look up into his eyes.

Putting her hand up to cup his face, she whispered, "anch'io ti voglio bene," and kissed him.

* * *

 _Translations..._

 _Sì - yes._

 _Grazie - thank you._

 _Ti voglio bene - I love you._

 _Anch'io ti voglio bene - I love you too._


	28. Farewell Dinner

**Friday 17th March 2006.**

"Clarisse, amore mio?"

"I'm in my closet," Clarisse called out while tucking her blouse inside the top of her tailored trousers and done up the button and zipper just as Joseph opened the door. "Is everything okay?" she asked while looking at him in the mirror before averting her gaze to herself.

"Yes, I just finished packing another bag that I'm about to take down to put by the door and wondered if you needed me to take anything downstairs too?" He asked, stepping inside her closet as she pulled out the blouse a little, letting it hang over the waistline of her trousers.

"Um..." She pondered and looked around her closet, "yes, you could take this bag down with you?" She asked while walking over to it and picked it up.

"Alright," he smiled, watching her as she walked over and handed it to him. "You look beautiful today."

"Thank you," she smiled and reached up to kiss him while slipping her hand around to the back of his neck. "You don't look to bad yourself," she said softly while looking up into his eyes.

"Thanks," he chuckled and slipped his free arm around her waist, placing his hand on her lower back. "Can you believe today is our last day here."

"I know, it's gone so quick," she said and watched as he turned his head to look down at her bag as he placed it on the floor beside them before looking back up into her sexy blue eyes and wrapped his other arm around her.

"That's better," he said, smiling as she put her other arm up, locking them around his shoulders.

"Mmm, yes it is," she smiled, moving her face closer to his and kissed him a couple times. "I know we have a busy day today, and Amelia and Pierre have arranged this farewell dinner for us tonight but I really wish we could just lock ourselves away and spend our last twenty four hours here, alone, with no disturbances whatsoever."

"That'll be lovely," he smiled and smoothed his hands up her back. "But what would we do?" He asked and watched as she turned her head to the side a moment, thinking about her answer carefully.

"Well we could read, relax in front of the fire, have a romantic dinner, or even take a bath together." She said, looking back up into his eyes.

"That sounds like it would be a perfect twenty four hours," he said, smoothing his hands back down her back, this time going down lower to cup her bottom.

"Yes, it does," she smiled and smoothed one of her hands over his shoulder and onto the side of his neck.

"We could always do all that in our new house," he suggested as she caressed his cheek with her thumb. "We could lock ourselves away, read together, snuggle in front of the fire. Cook and enjoy a romantic dinner together, over wine and water," he said as she laughed.

"Yes we could," she said and smiled up at him while slipping her hand down onto his chest.

"And then we can spend the night making love," he said and watched as she tilted her head slightly.

But hearing her mobile phone ringing caused her to let out a frustrated sigh, instead of an answer. "Hold that thought," she said and stepped back from him.

"I'll try," he said and watched as she walked out into the bedroom. Moving to stand in the doorway, he watched her as she picked up her mobile from the bedside table. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Bea," she said while answering it, "hello?"

"Aunt Clarisse, I'm sorry to call you now, I know you're busy with your move and all," Bea said, "but I really need to speak to you."

"That's okay, what's wrong?" Clarisse asked and looked up at Joseph then down at the floor as he moved to stand beside her.

"It's mum, she's had an accident," Bea said and started to cry, "can you please come to the hospital?"

"Of course darling, I'll be there as soon as I can," Clarisse said and looked back up at Joseph.

* * *

Pacing the hospital corridor in front of her brother and dad, Beatrice waited patiently for Clarisse to arrive. "Please sit down, Bea, you're making me anxious?" Her brother, Charlie, said.

"Sorry, I can't help it," Beatrice said and moved to sit down beside him when she caught sight of Clarisse and Joseph walking towards them. "They're here."

"Yes, sorry there was traffic," Clarisse said as she took off her coat and put it over her arm, "what happened? Is she okay?" She asked and gave her niece a hug.

"She fell down the stairs this morning," Bea said as they stepped a part and watched as she kissed Charlie's cheek, "she's having an X-ray to check for broken bones."

"Okay, does she know that you called me?" She asked while looking at her niece then looked at Charles, "hello Charles," she said and stepped closer, kissing his cheek.

"Hello," he said and watched as she stepped back and looked back at her niece.

"No, she doesn't," Bea said with a shake of her head.

"Well you done the right thing by calling me, but I don't think she's going to like me being here," Clarisse said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think at the time," Bea said in a panic.

"Hey darling, it's okay," Clarisse soothed while stepping closer and hugged her, "it'll be okay, we'll deal with it."

"What are you doing here?" Isabella said from the wheelchair she was being pushed in and watched as her sister stepped back from her daughter.

"I called her and asked her to come, mom, so please don't start," Bea said as the porter wheeled her into her room, "anyway, what did they say? Have you broken anything?" She asked as they all followed her into the room.

"Yes, my wrist, the rest is just badly bruised," Isabella said as the porter helped her into her hospital bed, "thank you."

"It's okay, press the buzzer if you need anything and the nurse will be here shortly to plaster your wrist for you," said the porter before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Come to gloat have you?" Isabella asked as she looked across the room at her sister.

"Actually no I haven't, I was genuinely worried when your daughter called me in tears asking me to come here because you had an accident." Clarisse answered.

"That's a surprise," Isabella said.

"Mom," Bea warned as she glared across at her then looked at her aunt as she looked down at the floor. "We'll go and get some coffees and leave you to talk, and be nice, mom," she said and kissed her moms cheek before walking out with her brother and closed the door behind them.

"So... Bea tells me you're moving to Italy?" Isabella said and watched as Clarisse looked back up at her.

"We are, tomorrow," nodded Clarisse.

"I see," Isabella nodded, "well good luck then."

"Thank you," Clarisse said just as the door suddenly opened and Jaures walked in, "uh.." She recoiled in horror.

"Jaures," Joseph said slowly and moved to stand in front of his wife, "you can't be here."

"Why can't he? He's here to see me," Isabella said as she watched her sister closely before looking at Jaures as he remained by the door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Jaures said with a shake of his head.

"Oh, so I take it then you didn't tell her what you did to her sister?" Joseph said as he stared over at Jaures, who remained silent by the door.

"Joseph, this isn't the time or place," Clarisse said from behind him while placing her hand on his arm.

"No, tell me Joseph, what has Jaures supposedly done?" Isabella asked and watched as Joseph looked at her.

"The day you went to see Clarisse when I was in hospital, he took our spare keys from your house, let himself in and attacked her," Joseph said and looked back at Jaures. "She had to get a restraining order out against him, so he's not allowed to be anywhere near her."

"What?" Isabella exclaimed and looked at Jaures, "is this true? Did you attack my sister."

"She had no right to give you my address," Jaures answered her.

"And that gave you the right to attack her?" Isabella snapped and shook her head, "yes we haven't got along this last few months but that still doesn't give you the right take the keys and do that to her."

"If he never told you about this then I'm guessing he hasn't told you that his wife is pregnant either?" Joseph asked as Isabella looked back at him with a gasp.

"No, he didn't," she said and looked down at the bed a long moment before looking up at Jaures. "How far along?"

"She's six months," Jaures answered and watched as Isabella tipped her head back onto the hospital bed in frustration.

"I think you better go," Joseph said as Jaures looked at him then at Isabella, "before I call security."

"Isabella?" Jaures said and watched as she lifted her head to look down at the bed.

"Just go," Isabella said and closed her eyes, "just go home to your wife and leave me alone."

After watching him walk out, Joseph turned to his wife and put his hand up onto the side of her neck and his thumb on her jaw. "Are you okay?" He asked and watched as she nodded before hugging her. "Okay."

"Yes," she said as they pulled a part a moment later, "but I think I want to go home."

"Okay, we can go home, of course we can," Joseph said.

"I'm so sorry, I really had no idea," Isabella said and watched as they turned to look at her. "I have seriously messed up, haven't I?"

"I believe that you didn't know anything about it, but yes you have messed up," Clarisse said as she looked at her sister, "if you had only listened to me in the first place then none of this would have happened."

"I'm sorry," Isabella said sadly and watched as she slipped on her coat. "Will we ever be okay again?"

"Honestly?" Clarisse asked and watched as Isabella nodded. "I don't know, because at the moment after everything that's happened I don't know if I can trust you again and everything you said about joseph not deserving me when I was trying to look out for you, still hurts and I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that."

"I understand," Isabella said and nodded.

"However, at the end of the day you are still my sister, and I will always love you, but I need time," Clarisse said honestly and watched as Isabella nodded once again.

"Okay," Isabella said and watched as they walked over to the door to leave, "you know, you and me, we are as stubborn as one another?" She said and watched as her sister stopped and looked over at her. "You tried to tell me something that I refused to listen to, I chose not to believe it and even called you a liar when you were only looking out for me."

"Yes," Clarisse said.

"But yet you done the exact same thing years ago," Isabella said and averted her gaze to Joseph. "When your best friend tried to warn you against Rupert, you ignored him." She said and averted her gaze back to her sister and watched as she looked at her husband. "It's funny what you do when you're in love, isn't it?"

 ** _Later That Day._**

Standing in their suite doorway with a tea tray in his hands, Joseph looked over at his wife a long moment as she sat at the table with her back to the door before finally walking over to her. "Here you are," he said and placed the tray down as she looked up at him.

"Yes, sorry," she said and lowered her hands from in front of her face and placed them down on the table. "I just needed some alone time."

"I know you did, that's why I left you a while," he said and lifted one of the cups of tea from the tray and placed it down in front of her, "but figured you would want some tea."

"Thank you," she said, offering him a small smile and watched as he sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked and took a sip of his tea.

"Not really, I can't get what Isabella said at the hospital out of my head," she answered while looking down at her cup and turned it the right away.

"I thought that would be the case," he said and watched as she lifted her cup in both of her hands.

"She has a point, doesn't she?" She said softly and averted her gaze to him, "I was exactly the same with you when you tried to warn me about Rupert."

"Yes you was," he nodded, "but do you remember how it made you feel back then?"

"Yes of course," she nodded, "I was so angry with you for trying to break us up, and admittedly I did think you were only doing it because you couldn't have me."

"Well then, you know how Isabella is feeling over all this. To her she found the man of her dreams, and all she sees is you trying to ruin it for her." He said and watched as she nodded knowingly. "Just like you did with me."

"I guess when you are madly in love with someone, or at least think you are, you will do stupid things, you will refuse to listen to the warnings and instead worship the ground they walk on, because at that moment in time they make you blissfully happy and nothing can get in the way to destroy it. No matter who you lose in the process."

"Exactly," Joseph answered and watched as she looked up into his eyes.

"Do you think I have been to hard on her having been there myself?" She asked.

"You were both blinded by love, there is nothing wrong with that. In time you will make up, after all we did," he said while reaching out his hand and placed it down on top of hers. "Yes, there were times I wish you had listened to me but we learn from our mistakes, it's what makes us who we are."

"You're right," she nodded and leant closer to kiss him, "thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and sipped some more of his tea as she sat back properly.

"Honestly though, I'm so glad that you forgave me for calling you a liar and ignoring your warning," she said.

"Oh come on, I couldn't stay mad at you, even if I tried," he said and laughed a little, "you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, even if you did go on to marry him there was no way I was going to remain mad at you." He smiled and watched as she leant closer to him once again, "I loved you to much, I still do."

"I loved you too, it just took me a while to realise it," she said and closed her eyes as she kissed him.

Pulling apart a moment later, Joseph watched her as she looked down at her cup before speaking. "Actually, every time I see you I fall in love all over again," he said as she looked back up at him.

"Me too," she smiled and lifted her cup to her lips, taking a sip as he smiled.

"Right, we better finish our tea and start getting ready for this meal," he said and smiled as she checked the time on her watch.

"Goodness, I didn't realise what the time was," she said and took another sip of her tea before looking at him. "Thank you."

"Whatever for?" He asked.

"For not staying mad at me, because if you had we wouldn't be here now," she smiled and watched as he leant closer to kiss her while rising up from his chair.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips and kissed her again before standing up.

"I love you too," she said, watching him as he finished his tea.

 ** _Early Evening._**

"Good evening," smiled the butler as he opened the door for the former Queen and her husband.

"Good evening," smiled Clarisse as she and Joseph walked through the door.

"May I take your coats?" He asked while closing the door and turned to them.

"Of course," Clarisse said as she slipped off her coat and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said, bowing his head towards her and gestured to a maid holding a drinks tray before taking Joseph's coat, "please help yourself to a drink, Her, I mean, your granddaughter will be down momentarily."

"Thank you," Clarisse said and took the two glasses of champagne from the tray as the butler walked away. Turning to her husband, she held one out to him and watched as he put his hand up to her, refusing the drink, "oh yeah, you can't drink."

"No, I can't," he said with a chuckle and watched as she placed the glass back on the tray.

Appearing at the top of the stairs, Mia smiled and watched her grandparents a moment before finally making her way down to them. "You're here," she said as they both turned to her walking down the steps.

"Yes of course we are, we were ordered by the Queen after all," Clarisse smiled.

"Yes, because I doubt you would have come if I hadn't ordered you," she smiled while stepping off the last step and walked over to them to kiss her cheek, "you look great though, is this dress new?"

"Yes it is, you were the one that made me buy it, and these shoes," she said, putting her foot out in front of her to show her granddaughter.

"Oh," Mia exclaimed as she trailed her gaze down over the knee length dress to her lace overlay heels. "Now I remember, you hesitated getting it," she said and averted her gaze to Joseph, "but I convinced you by saying grandpa would love it on you."

"Thank you, Mia, and you were right," Joseph smiled as he leant closer to Clarisse while placing his hand on her back and kissed her cheek, "because she looks gorgeous."

"Aww see, I told you he would say that," Mia smiled as she reached out to take a glass of champagne from the tray, "anyway, shall we go through and wait for the others?"

"Sure," Clarisse smiled and they all started walking through the foyer and down the hallway leading to the ballroom where they were having the leaving meal.

"Who else is coming?" Joseph asked.

"Nicholas, Pierre and Charlotte obviously," Mia smiled at them, "and Sebastian and his wife, Shelia, because you're good friends. I did invite Bea and her brother, but with Isabella being in hospital they couldn't come."

"Well that's understandable," Joseph said, nodding slightly.

"I kept it low key like you requested," Mia smiled as they walked into the ballroom to find Nicholas, Pierre and Charlotte all sat at the table talking.

"And here they are," Pierre smiled as he stood to his feet, "can you believe it's your last day officially living in Genovia?"

"I know, it's come around so quickly," Clarisse said as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "thank you for coming though."

"Of course, I had to be here," he said and looked at Joseph as he stood beside them, "so are you looking forward to going?"

"I am, but I'm nervous too," nodded Clarisse as Joseph watched her, "I have lived in Genovia all my life so it will be a lot to get used too."

"Definitely, it's certainly bigger than moving out of the palace, that's for sure," Pierre nodded, "but in a few weeks Mia and Nicholas will be visiting you, and sometime after I'll be coming for a visit too." He smiled.

"That will be lovely, I certainly look forward to both visits," Clarisse smiled up at him then at the door as Sebastian and Sheila walked through. "Hello," she smiled as they walked over to them.

"Hello, sorry we are a little late," Sebastian said as he stepped closer and kissed Clarisse's cheek, then turned to Mia and bowed his head before kissing the back of her hand, "Your Majesty."

"Oh, please call me Mia tonight," Mia smiled, "remember this isn't a formal event, but a leaving meal for my wonderful grandma and grandpa."

"Of course," Sebastian smiled and turned to look back at Clarisse and Joseph.

 ** _Later That Night._**

After getting ready for bed and brushing his teeth, Joseph stood in his bathroom doorway and watched Clarisse as she sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her mobile a moment. Smiling, he turned off the light in the bathroom and closed the door behind him before walking over to the bed. "It was a lovely night, don't you think?"

"Yes it was," Clarisse nodded and looked up at him, "it was emotional too."

"Oh for sure," nodded Joseph and watched as she looked back down at her phone. "Is everything alright?"

"Hmm?" She murmured and looked back up at him.

"I asked if everything was alright?" He smiled, pulling back the covers and climbed into bed.

"Oh yes," she nodded, "I just had a text from Isabella."

"Oh really? What did she say?" He asked and covered himself over with the sheets before lying back.

"She said that she was sorry for everything that's happened, and for what she said and hoped that one day we will be friends again," Clarisse said while putting her phone down on the bedside table and climbed into bed beside him, "and wished us luck for tomorrow."

"Wow, did you message her back?" He asked, tucking one hand up under his head as she turned onto her side to look at him.

"I did," she said as he turned his head to look at her, "I thanked her and told her I would call her soon."

"Well that's a start," he smiled and leant closer to kiss her before laying back on his back.

"Yes it is," Clarisse said and watched as he turned on his side to face her.

"I love you," he said softly while putting his hand up to brush her hair back behind her ear before smoothing his hand down her arm and onto her hip.

"I love you too," she whispered and closed her eyes as he kissed her.

* * *

 _Translations_

 _Amore mio - my love._


	29. Old Friends

**Friday 31st March 2006.**

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall towards the kitchen, Clarisse smiled and looked up from the dough that she had just rolled out on the counter in front of her and the flour covered rolling pin in her hand just as Joseph walked in through the door. But seeing the expression on his face, her smile quickly disappeared. "What's wrong?" She asked and watched as he looked up at her.

"I just had an odd conversation with Vicky," he said, looking down at the phone in his hand a moment before placing it in its stand.

"Oh, in what way?" She asked, shifting all her weight onto one leg as she placed the rolling pin down and picked up the tea towel to wipe her hands with.

"Well she explained that her adoptive parents are in town for the weekend and asked if they could join us all for lunch today," he said and looked back up at her.

"Right," she said, averting her gaze away from him with a nod. "But what's odd about that, I don't understand?" She asked and looked back at him as he moved to stand next to her.

"It's not so much that I find odd, its more to the point that she said they would love to see us again," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," she said and studied his face.

"I don't remember meeting them though," he said, looking up into her eyes as she turned to face him, "have we met them before?"

"I haven't met them before, but I don't know if you did when you came here for that week back in November? You never told me if you did though," she said as she thought about it.

"No, I don't think I did," he said, putting his hand up and scratched the top of his head as he thought back to that week he spent here meeting Vicky for the first time.

"Well maybe she got her words mixed up? And she actually meant that they would love to meet us?" She suggested.

"Yes, maybe you're right," he said, stepping closer to her and placed his hands on her sides. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Well I promised Alysse that I would make some special cookies for us to decorate the next time shes here, so that's exactly what I am doing," she smiled and put her arms up, resting them lazily over his shoulders as she stepped closer so their bodies were touching.

"Oh, she will love that," he smiled and gave her a quick kiss before she stepped back.

"I know she would, but now that we have two extra people coming, I'm wondering if this is going to be enough?" She said and turned to the dough on the counter, "or if I'm going to need to make more."

"Well you could always make more, and if we do end up having lots left over then they can take some home with them?" He said and placed his hand on her lower back as she stared down at the dough.

"That's a good idea, we'll just do that then," she nodded and turned her head to look at him standing beside her, "thank you," she said and reached up to kiss him once more before looking back down at the counter as he lowered his hand to cup her bottom.

"You're welcome," he smiled and kissed her cheek while patting her bottom before walking across the room to the table to check the post as she smiled up at him.

"Anyway, what are their names, do you know?" Clarisse asked and picked up the cookie cutter to start cutting shapes out of the dough.

"Uh..." Joseph said as he looked up and thought about it, "you know, I don't actually know."

"Oh well, we will find out later won't we," she smiled and looked over at him as he smiled in return.

"Yes, we will," he nodded and looked back down at the letters in his hand.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Humming a song to herself, Clarisse placed several tubes of cookie icing from the tub she was holding, down on the kitchen table when Joseph walked through the door. "Does this look okay?" He asked and watched as she looked up at him.

"Yes, of course, you look very handsome," she smiled, complimenting on the shirt and pants he was wearing.

"Thank you, I wanted to make a good impression with Vicky's adoptive parents," he said while looking down at himself. "Maybe I should wear a tie?"

"You're nervous, aren't you?" She asked, putting the icing tub on the table and walked around to him.

"I am," he nodded as she stood in front of him, "it's a big thing them coming for lunch."

"I know it is, but it'll be alright," she said, putting her hands up to cup his face as their eyes met, "Vicky obviously feels it's the right time, or she wouldn't have called to ask if they could come."

"You're right," he nodded, "I'm just worried that they would hate me. I mean, I haven't been a part of her life until just recently."

"I know, but they won't hate you. I'm sure Vicky said before that they knew everything that had happened, and that Liliana never told you about her until last year, so please stop worrying."

"I'll try, it's just really hard," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I know," she said softly and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she embraced him in a hug. Hearing the doorbell ring a moment later, she stepped back and looked up into his eyes. "Shall I get it?"

"Yes, please," he nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, but please remember to breathe while I'm gone, okay," she said, giving him a small smile as he laughed.

"Thanks," he smiled and watched as she walked backwards two steps before turning and walking out to get the door. Taking several deep breaths, Joseph listened to Clarisse as she greeted Victoria, her family and her parents before she and Vicky came into the kitchen moments later.

"Are you okay?" Vicky asked as she walked over to her father, "Clarisse said you were feeling nervous?"

"I am a bit, yes," he nodded and watched as she stepped closer and hugged him. "Where is Alysse?" He asked.

"She's gone to the living room with Beppe, madre e padre," Vicky said and lifted her head to look up at him. "But please, you have nothing to worry about because they can't wait to see you."

"Okay," he nodded and took another deep breath as Victoria took hold of his hand, "let's do this."

Smiling, Vicky led the way back into the living room. "Madre e padre," she said and watched as her adoptive parents stood to their feet and turned to them.

"Ciao Joseph," Enzo smiled.

"Enzo?" Joseph said in surprise and looked at his wife, "Maya?"

"Hello again," she smiled and stepped closer to kiss his cheek.

"Are you really Victoria's adoptive parents?" He asked in surprise and watched as they both nodded. Turning, he looked across at Clarisse and asked, "do you remember them? They used to live next door to me years and years ago."

"I do," Clarisse nodded.

"Of course she does, we became close whenever she was staying at your place and you had to pop out because of your business," Maya smiled, "we often had a chat over a cup of tea back then."

"We did," Clarisse smiled, remembering fondly.

"But how did you end up with Vicky?" Joseph asked, puzzled over the whole thing.

"Well, as you know we couldn't have children of our own so when Liliana came to us to ask if we would take on her child because she couldn't cope we jumped at the chance." Enzo said.

"Well that explains how she got her name," Joseph said and watched as Maya nodded.

"Even though she was taking our last name, I wanted her to have part of your family history included too, so we named her after your sister." Maya said.

"But I saw you both at my fathers funeral, you never mentioned anything about her then," Joseph said sadly.

"I know, and we probably should have but I was scared too because after years of trying unsuccessfully we finally had our baby," Maya said, trying to explain, "and even though Liliana explained that there was two potential fathers, we knew from day one that she was yours. You have the same features, you could tell she was definitely an Elizondo and I was scared if you knew about her then you would take her away from us."

"Is that why you moved away?" He asked and they both nodded.

"To stop the questions," Enzo said and watched as Victoria moved to stand in front of Joseph.

"Please don't be mad at them," she said softly as they looked into each other's eyes, "they took me in when Liliana didn't want me. They raised me, they spoiled me, they loved me and it's because of them that I am the woman I am today. Yes, they didn't tell you about me but I just hope you can understand why?"

"I do, I understand," he nodded and hugged his daughter as Clarisse handed Maya a tissue and they both stood dabbing their eyes.

Looking up at them a moment later, Joseph reached out for Maya's hand while leaving his arm around Victoria's shoulders. "Thank you for raising my girl and for taking care of her," he said and kissed the back of Maya's hand, "thank you."

"It was our honour," Maya whispered and kissed his cheek before stepping back and dabbed her eyes once again.

"I know that Liliana never told you either, not until last year but I am glad that you know now and want to be apart of this amazing girls life," Enzo said as he looked at Victoria, "you know we were honest with her as soon as she was old enough to understand and she's always known who her real father is."

"I do, and I can't thank you enough for that," Joseph nodded and looked down at Vicky as she looked up at him.

"Shall we all go into the dining room and I'll make us some tea?" Clarisse said as she dabbed her eyes and looked at them.

"I'll give you a hand," Maya offered with a smile.

* * *

Coming into the dining room with Maya a short time later, Clarisse placed her tray down and smiled down at Alysse as she looked up at her. "Guess what I have for us to do after lunch?" She said and crouched down beside her.

"What is it, Nonna?" Alysse asked, looking at her curiously.

"Lots of cookies to decorate," Clarisse smiled as the little girl gasped.

"You remembered?" Alysse squealed and lent closer, hugging her.

"Of course, I never forget a promise," Clarisse smiled and watched as the little girl sat back up in her chair.

"Thank you," Vicky smiled at them as Clarisse stood back up properly.

"Oh you don't have to thank me, I actually enjoyed baking them this morning," Clarisse smiled and began pouring the tea.

"So tell us, how long have you been living back in Italy then?" Enzo asked.

"It will be two weeks tomorrow," Joseph answered as Clarisse placed a teacup and saucer on the table in front of Enzo.

"Oh so not long then," Enzo said and looked up at Clarisse, "how are you finding it?"

"I'm getting there, it's a big change for me after all," she said and smiled down at Joseph as he looked up at her.

"I bet," Enzo smiled at them and watched as she placed a teacup and saucer in front of Beppe and Vicky.

"I got to say, we weren't surprised at all when we saw that you had married," Maya said and took a sip of her tea.

"Finally," Enzo smirked.

"I know right, after how many years?" Joseph said and took his tea from the tray as they all laughed, "anyway, where are you living now?"

"Oh we live in Verona," Maya smiled as she placed her cup down on the saucer.

"Oh how lovely, I have always wanted to visit there and see Juliet's house," Clarisse said as she sat down at the table beside her husband.

"Now that does surprise me that you have never been before," Enzo said as everyone looked at him. "I thought a person like you would have been everywhere?" He teased.

"We were going to visit last year when we toured around Italy, but we ran out of time," Clarisse said and smiled, "but it is definitely on my list of places to visit one day."

"Oh well you should definitely visit us, we have plenty of room," Maya smiled, "we can be your very own personal tour guides."

"That'll be great," Vicky smiled as they all looked at her, "we could all come, make a trip out of it. All of us together?"

"Why not?" Enzo smiled.

"Sounds good to us," Joseph said and looked at Clarisse as she nodded, "that's set then." He smiled and looked back at everyone, "we are all going to fair Verona."

 ** _That Afternoon._**

Standing in the back doorway, Clarisse looked across the patio at her husband a long moment before walking out to him. "That's all the washing up in the dishwasher," she said as she slowly approached the table.

"Okay," he said, looking up at her. "Sorry, I was going to help but my minds been a million miles away."

"It's okay, I thought it would be," she said and sat down, "there was a lot to take in today."

"Yes, there has been," he nodded in agreement and looked down at his hand resting on the armrest.

"How are you feeling now you know who they are?" She asked while sitting back in the chair and crossed her legs.

"I have mixed emotions, I think," he said and looked up at her. "On one hand I'm happy that they got their long for child, and I completely understand why they didn't tell me, because had I known about her then I would have fought to get her, but I'm hurt too. Hurt over the fact that Liliana knew all along who adopted Vicky and never told me when she came asking for my help."

"Well that's Liliana all over really, isn't it?" Clarisse said as she moved her chair closer to him and leant forward, taking hold of his hand. "Would you expect anything else from her?"

"No, not really," Joseph said and shook his head.

"I know that this is difficult but just remember what Vicky said?" She said softly and watched as he looked across the patio and into their garden as he thought about what she said.

 _"They took me in when Liliana didn't want me. They raised me, they spoiled me, they loved me and it's because of them that I am the woman I am today. Yes, they didn't tell you about me but I just hope you can understand why?"_

"Be thankful that she went to Enzo and Maya first, and that they agreed to adopt her because if they hadn't off who knows where she would have ended up." Clarisse said softly.

"That's true," Joseph said and looked back at her.

"It was lucky, she was raised knowing who her real parents are, because if she had gone to a different family she would have never known until you went looking for her." Clarisse said softly. "And it's because of Enzo and Maya that she has grown into the beautiful young woman she is today, she was raised well and is now part of your life, and I honestly believe that will never change."

"Me neither," he said and looked up into her eyes. "Thank you."

"Whatever for?" She asked.

"For all your support, for being there and reminding me how blessed I am, not only for having you in my life but for Vicky too," he said and looked down at their hands, "I love you Mrs E."

Reaching her hands out, she cupped his face and smiled as he looked up into her eyes. "I love you too," she said and leant closer to kiss him. Sitting back, she placed her hands down on top of his thighs and smiled. "Right, we better start getting ready for tonight."

"Tonight?" He asked and watched as she stood to her feet, "what's happening tonight?"

"Well, we are meeting Gino and Elly for dinner then aren't you meant to be having some sort of business meeting with Gino afterwards?" She said, looking down at him.

"Oh, of course," he said and stood to his feet, "with everything that's happened today I completely forgot about that."

"I thought you had," she smiled back at him and took hold of his hand as they began making their way back inside the house, "everything will be alright soon, you'll see."

"With you by my side, it will be," he smiled, raising her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it as she smiled back at him.

 ** _Later That Night._**

"Okay, beautiful ladies," Gino said as he stood at the end of the table and placed a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and two glasses down on the table for them, "this is for you both to enjoy while we take care of some restaurant business."

"Oh lovely," Elly smiled and grabbed the bottle to open it, "we are definitely going to enjoy this."

"Yes we are," Clarisse smiled as Joseph stood to his feet and turned to her.

"Well, there is another bottle or two behind the bar if you need it," Gino smiled.

"Thank you," Elly smiled and watched as he bent over to kiss her.

"We will try not to be to long," Joseph said as he knelt in the space beside Clarisse, where he had been sitting just a moment before and leant closer to her.

"Take as long as you need," she smiled and closed her eyes momentarily as he kissed her a couple times before she put her hand up to cup his cheek and smoothed her thumb over his lips to wipe away her lipstick.

"Yes, we're not going anywhere," Elly smiled, pouring her and Clarisse a glass each as Joseph pulled back, "we have champagne after all." She said and they all laughed.

"Of course you do," Joseph chuckled and stood to his feet, "see you in a bit."

"And no naughty talk tonight," Gino smirked as Elly gasped and placed her hand on her chest.

"Us? Would we really do such a thing?" Elly smiled.

"Yes," he laughed, "we know what you are like once you've both had some bubbly," he smirked as Elly laughed, "anyway, see you in a bit."

"Yes you will," Clarisse smiled and bit her bottom lip as she watched her husband walk away with Gino. Letting out a sigh, she picked up her drink and took a sip.

"What was that sigh for?" Elly asked and watched as Clarisse looked back at her, "things not going well?"

"Oh no it's nothing like that," Clarisse said with a shake of her head and watched as Elly turned her head, giving her a side glare. "Honestly, its nothing to worry about, I was just lusting after my husband," she smiled and placed her glass down on the table, "that's all."

"Alright," Elly nodded, "well if you do ever need to talk to someone, then remember I'm here if you do."

"I will, thank you," Clarisse smiled and they both took a sip of their drinks.

 ** _Later._**

"We're back," Gino smiled as he and Joseph returned to the table.

"Welcome back," Elly smiled and looked at her husband, "did you get everything done?" She asked and looked at Joseph as he sat down beside Clarisse.

"We did," Joseph said and picked up his drink.

"Good," Elly smiled as Clarisse leant closer to her husband.

"I missed you," Clarisse whispered in his ear as he took a sip of his drink and looked at her.

Nodding slightly as she continued to smile at him, he placed his drink down on the table and leant closer to her. "I missed you too," he whispered and kissed the curve of her neck as she closed her eyes.

"Clarisse?" Gino said and smiled as everyone looked at him.

"Yes," Clarisse smiled as Joseph put his hand down on her thigh.

"Seeing though Elly can't dance because of her bad knee, I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" He asked.

"Oh Gino, I would love too," Clarisse smiled at him then at Elly, "if you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't, you go right ahead," Elly smiled and looked at Joseph as he stood up at the end of the table and held out his hand to Clarisse as she looked up at him.

"Thank you," she smiled and took hold of his hand as she slid to the edge of the seat and turned her legs to the side to stand up, the movement causing the hem of her dress to ride up her thighs.

"Merda," he murmured to himself as she stood in front of him and readjusted the skirt of her dress.

"We won't be long," Gino smiled and led Clarisse over to the dance floor as Joseph sat back down at the table.

"So, what did you ladies talk about while we were busy in the office?" Joseph asked and looked across the table at Elly as she sat smiling at him.

"Oh I'm not telling you," Elly exclaimed and watched as he laughed, "what we talk about stays between us."

"Which means you talked about us men then," Joseph smirked.

"I'm not telling you," she said and smiled at him then across the room at her husband and Clarisse dancing as she held onto Gino's hands and took several steps backwards before stepping closer to him.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Joseph smirked and looked over at his wife and best friend dancing a moment before looking back at Elly. "Actually, while I have you to myself a moment I'll update you on what's going on for our anniversary."

"Oh yes, I have been meaning to ask you about that," Elly said and watched as he stood to his feet and moved to sit in Gino's seat.

* * *

"Shh," Elly murmured while putting her hand up to her mouth, pressing her forefinger to her lips, "they are coming back," she whispered and watched as Joseph looked up at them walking back to the table. "Did you enjoy your dance?" She asked as Joseph stood up.

"Oh we did, all three of them," Gino said exhaustedly as he sat down beside Elly and looked up at Clarisse as she stood beside Joseph and took a sip of her drink, "thank you for that."

"Oh it was my pleasure," she smiled and placed her drink back down on the table.

"So... Do you have any energy left to dance with me?" Joseph asked as one of his favourite songs began to play, "or are you all danced out?"

"For you, I have lots of energy," she smiled and held out her hands to him, "come on, let's go and dance."

"We'll be back," Joseph smiled and let Clarisse lead him onto the dance floor.

"What was you and Joseph talking about?" Gino asked as he picked up his drink and took a sip.

"Oh, he just updated me with the plans for their anniversary surprise," she smiled at him then looked across at their friends as they began swaying slowly to the song.

"Oh yeah, what's happening?" He asked and looked at her.

"I'll tell you later," Elly smiled and looked at him a moment.

"Alright," he nodded and looked across the room at Clarisse and Joseph, just as he nuzzled her neck, making her laugh.

Smiling, Joseph watched as she looked back up into his eyes and asked, "shall we go home?"

Tilting her head, Clarisse smiled up at him and that right there, was all he needed to know what her answer was.


	30. A Royal Visit

_Hi y'all, did any of you wonderful followers read chapter 29? Was just wondering what any of you thought about it if you did? Please do let me know, it's much appreciated._

 _Also, for bobcatwriter the answer to your question is in this chapter :) enjoy._

* * *

 **Friday 14th April 2006.**

After getting ready for his day, Joseph made his way downstairs to find Clarisse standing at the counter in the kitchen. "Are you ready to go?" She asked with a smile and took a sip of her tea.

"I am," he nodded and walked over to stand behind her, kissing her cheek while putting his hand on her hip.

"Okay," she smiled and turned to face him, "you haven't forgotten that you are taking me to the airport later to meet Mia and Nicholas when they land, have you?"

"Of course not, I'll be here to pick you up at one," he smiled and took the cup from her, placing it down behind her before putting his hands on the edge of the counter either side of her, trapping her between his body and the counter. "Or just before."

"Either way, I'll be ready," she smiled and put her hands up between them, cupping his face.

"Oh, and Gino has remembered he's following in his car to bring us back too," he said as she tilted her head a little and raised her eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well because Shades and Lars will be using my car to drive Mia and Nicholas back, I thought it would be better to have Gino follow us so that he could bring you and me home," he smiled.

"Oh I see, so if you need a car this weekend then you'll be using mine?" She smirked and watched as he averted his gaze over her shoulder.

"Yes," he said, reluctantly and looked back at her as she giggled.

"Oh, I bet you're gonna hate driving my car," she teased.

"It'll be fine, it's only for a couple days," he smiled and looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes as the tips of her fingers grazed his cheeks and moved lower until they framed his jawline. "Anyway, I better go," he said a moment later, "I got a lot to do today."

"Ok," she said and smiled up at him, letting her hands fall down onto his chest, "well I hope you have a good morning."

"You too, and I'll see you later," he smiled back and kissed her before walking over to the door.

Smiling, Clarisse watched him walk out before she turned back to the counter to finish her tea.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Sitting at his desk in the office at the restaurant, Joseph tried to work through the figure books with Gino but it was no good, he just couldn't focus on the matter at hand. So closing the book in front of him, he placed his pen down on top of it and sat back in his chair with a frustrated sigh. Maybe taking a break would help, he thought to himself.

Hearing the sigh, Gino looked up and watched his friend a moment as he rubbed his forehead. He knew there was something wrong, Joseph hadn't been himself lately and he was starting to get worried. "Whats up?" He asked and watched as Joseph looked up at him.

"Oh nothing," Joseph answered and looked at the photo sitting on his desk. It was one of him and Clarisse from their surprise wedding nine months ago. He was resting back against the stone balustrade out on the palace balcony with one of his arms spread out at the side and his other arm was wrapped around her waist, his hand on the curve of her back. She had her back to the camera and her head was turned to the side, kissing the corner of his mouth and her hand was up, playfully gripping his jaw. It was one of his favourite photos of the both of them together. It reminded him of when everything was right between them, before his heart attack that changed him. "Actually," he said and looked back at his friend, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Gino nodded and watched as he stood to his feet and walked over to the door, closing it up.

"It's a bit personal," Joseph said as he walked back over to his desk.

"I see," Gino said, nodding slightly and watched as Joseph sat back down behind his desk. "Well you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I do, thank you," Joseph nodded, contemplating how to ask his question as he studied his best friends face. "God, Clarisse would kill me if she finds out I have been speaking to you about this."

"Do you really think I would go behind your back and tell her what we have been talking about? Mate, you should know what we talk about stays between us," Gino said honestly.

"I know, and I appreciate that," Joseph said, nodding as he looked down at the books on his desk.

"Talk to me Joe, what's going on?"

"Alright, here it goes," Joseph said as he looked back up at him and took a deep breath before continuing, "have you ever had any problems being intimate, you know in the bedroom?"

"Oh," Gino said in surprise.

"Yes, oh," Joseph said and looked back at the photo on his desk. "Before my heart attack we had no problems whatsoever, and you know the doctor warned me that it might take some time before I feel comfortable about doing it again, but it's been four and a half months, I thought things would be okay by now."

"These things can take time, Joe," Gino said and watched as he nodded. "Have you tried, you know? Being intimate?"

"Yes, twice. Our last night in Genovia, I wanted to make it extra special for Clarisse and again two weeks ago. I felt ready both times but when it came down to it I just couldn't do it," Joseph said sadly.

"I see," Gino nodded, "and what did Clarisse say about it?"

"Well she says she understands and to give it some more time, but I saw the disappointment in her eyes," Joseph said and looked away with a small shake of his head, "I never thought I'd ever be saying this, but I'm failing her, Gino."

"Oh that's rubbish, firstly you're not failing her and second, Clarisse really doesn't strike me as someone who would be disappointed over this. Joseph she loves you, and I believe her when she says she understands." Gino said as Joseph looked back at him.

"I do too, of course I do, it's just seeing the look in her eyes... I don't know," Joseph said and let out a sigh, "it just doesn't make me feel good."

"I know, but please don't feel like you have failed her because of this as it won't help you and how you're feeling," Gino said.

"I'm trying not too, but I've only got to look at her and I'm reminded of those days before all this happened," Joseph said sadly and looked at the photo once again as Gino watched him, "you know, when we had no problems and could make love at a drop of a hat."

"Maybe you should see your doctor then?" Gino suggested, "talk to him about everything that's been going on."

"Maybe," Joseph said.

"No I'm being serious, they might be able to give you something to help," Gino said and watched as Joseph laughed.

"I'm sure that'll go down well," Joseph laughed and picked his pen back up to get on with the books, "no, getting something that might 'help' isn't for me."

"Well that's up to you, but personally if it was me I'd be on that phone to my doctor, because sometimes us men do need a little bit of help in that department. Especially when our bodies have been through what yours has been through and it's certainly nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about, if that's what's bothering you?"

"I know, and yes I suppose you could say that I'm embarrassed and ashamed," Joseph nodded, "embarrassed that this is happening to me and ashamed that I can't even please my wife anymore."

"Well there's no need to feel embarrassed or ashamed, but I do recommend you talk to your doctor, it's what they are there for," Gino said and stood to his feet, "anyway, I'm going to go and get a drink. Do you want one?" He asked.

"Yes, please," Joseph nodded.

"Alright," Gino said as he made his way over to the door and opened it before turning back to Joseph, "just think about what I said... I honestly feel it will help, anyway I'll be right back."

Nodding, Joseph watched as Gino walked out of the office and closed the door behind him. Averting his gaze to the photo of him and Clarisse, Joseph thought about what he said a long moment before looking at the phone sitting on his desk.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Pulling up in their drive a few minutes before one, Joseph turned off the engine and stepped out of his car just as Clarisse came out of the front door. Smiling, he walked around to the front of the car to greet her and held out his hands for her. "Good afternoon, amore mio."

"Good afternoon to you too," she smiled as she reached out for his hands and stepped closer, kissing him before looking into his eyes. "Have you had a good morning?" She asked and looked around the drive. "Where's Gino?" She asked and looked back at him.

"Oh, something came up and I had to pop somewhere before coming here so he's going to meet us at the airport," Joseph said and watched as she nodded.

"Okay, so have you had a good morning?" She asked as they stepped apart and began walking around to their car doors.

"Oh, it was so so," he said and they climbed in the car, "what about you?" He asked and started the engine as she buckled up her seatbelt.

"It's been good, I baked some cupcakes and prepared the guest room for Mia and Nicholas before pottering about in the garden for a bit," she said as he drove them to their drive entrance before stopping the car to do up his seatbelt.

"So it's been a relaxing morning for you then?" He asked and smiled at her before slowly pulling out onto the road.

"Yes," she nodded and looked at him as he concentrated on the road, "I called Isabella too."

"You did?" He said in surprise and glanced at her before looking back at the road.

"I did," she nodded.

"And how is she?" He asked.

"She's on the mend, she's actually staying at Charles's house with him, Bea and Charlie while she's recovering," Clarisse said as she turned her head to look out of her door window, "Charles is even taking care of her while the kids are at work."

"He is?" He asked as she looked back at him, "that's a surprise."

"It certainly is," nodded Clarisse, "but I'm pleased that he's there for her and that they are friends again."

"Me too," Joseph nodded, "and I think it's something she needs, especially after everything that's happened."

"I agree," Clarisse nodded and looked down as he reached out his free hand for hers.

"I'm so proud of you for calling her," he said before glancing at her, "especially after everything that she put you through."

"I know, but as I said before, at the end of the day she's still my sister and I wanted to make sure she was coping okay," she said as she placed her other hand on top of Joseph's, "I do feel a bit better now though, knowing that she's being taken care off."

"I thought you would," he said as they came to a slow stop at a set of traffic lights before he looked at her a moment and smiled. "I can't wait to see Mia."

"Me too," she smiled and watched as he looked back at the road, "it's been a very long month."

"It really has," he nodded and took his foot of the break as they started moving again, "there's so much to talk about and catch up on."

"There is," Clarisse smiled, "and we might find out their wedding date too this weekend."

"Oh, might we?" He said, surprised as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes," she smiled, "she told me the other day that they were talking about dates."

"That's exciting," Joseph said and smiled at her before focusing back on the road.

"It really is," Clarisse nodded in agreement and looked out of her door window as they continued on their way to the airport.

 ** _Later That Afternoon._**

Preparing the coffee, Joseph looked up and smiled when he saw Clarisse, Mia and Nicholas coming back in the kitchen through the back doors. "Right on time, I have just made some coffee for us men," he said and motioned towards the teapot sitting on the kitchen table, "and there's a fresh pot of tea there for you ladies too, so please take a seat."

"Oh lovely, thank you," Clarisse smiled as she walked over to the cupboard and picked out four cups.

"Thank you, grandpa," Mia smiled as she and Nicholas walked over to the table.

"You're welcome," Joseph smiled as he and Clarisse walked over to the table too. "So, what do you think of the place?" He asked and poured two cups of coffee, for him and Nicholas.

"It's beautiful, I love it all, the garden is beautiful and that pool with the hottub and fireplace area is just wow," Mia smiled as Clarisse poured two cups of tea, for her and Mia. "And that view is just amazing."

"Oh isn't it," Clarisse smiled as she passed Mia her cup of tea.

"Thank you, grandma," Mia smiled at her grandmother as she sat down opposite her, "I can see lots of family barbecues in our future."

"Oh definitely," Joseph smiled and sat down. "So what's been happening back in Genovia then?" He asked and took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh the same old thing," Mia smiled, "if I'm not busy with meetings and paperwork, I'm wedding planning with Nicholas," she said and smiled at Nicholas as he put his hand on her back.

"Oh yes," Clarisse smiled as she watched the young couple, "and do we have a date yet?"

"Actually we do," Mia smiled as she turned her head back to look at her grandmother, "we will become husband and wife on the 29th of September next year. Two days before your birthday, grandma."

"Double celebrations weekend then," Joseph smiled.

"That's exactly what we thought," Nicholas said, "we can celebrate our wedding on the Saturday, your birthday on the Sunday then me and Mia jet off on honeymoon on the Monday," he smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Clarisse smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"There is something that I need to talk to you both about though," Mia said as everyone looked at her.

"Okay, go on," Clarisse said nervously.

"Well as you know, at what was meant to be my wedding to Andrew last year, but actually turned into your wedding," she said and smiled at her grandparents as they looked at one another lovingly before looking back at her, "I never had anyone walk me down the aisle. At this wedding, I have decided that I want someone to give me away but I'm torn between who I want. On one hand I want my uncle Pierre, because well he's my dads brother and on the other, I want you," she said and looked across into Joseph's eyes, "because well, you are my grandpa. But knowing that I need to choose between you both is really really difficult for me. You have both been there for me so much over the last six years and are such a big part of my life that I fear, which ever one I do pick is going to hurt the feelings of the other."

"Well let me make this easy for you," Joseph said and took a deep breath as everyone looked at him, "as much as I would be honoured to walk down that aisle with you to give you away, I do believe you should go with your uncle. He is after all your dads brother, and I know it would mean the world to him if you asked him, and I promise I won't be hurt because of it."

"Are you sure?" Mia asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Of course I'm sure, it's only right you choose Pierre. I'll still be proud and honoured sitting at the front next to your grandmother." He said and watched as Mia stood to her feet and moved around to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to give him a hug.

"Thank you, grandpa," Mia said and kissed his cheek as he put his hands up onto her arms.

"You're welcome, princess," he said as she laughed.

"I love you, grandpa," Mia said softly, giving him a squeeze.

"I love you too," he said, rubbing her arm a moment before she stood back up.

* * *

Walking out into the gardens a while later, Clarisse clasped her hands together in front of her and watched her husband a long moment as he lounged on one of the sun loungers with his head back and his eyes closed. "I know you're there," he said and lifted his head to look at her.

"I thought you would, you always did know when I was around," she said softly and moved to sit on the edge of the lounger beside the one he was lounging on. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay after the conversation earlier?"

"Oh yeah, of course I'm okay," he nodded and looked around the garden a moment before looking back at her, "but what about you? It couldn't have been easy for you to hear her talking about who would give her away?"

"It was odd, yes, as her father should be here giving her away but I can understand why she would feel the way she does," she said and turned on the lounger to sit back in it and put her feet up in front of her. "I know if it was me, I would feel the same way."

"I know you would," he said and nodded, "talking of Mia, where is she?" He asked and watched as she turned her head to look at him.

"She's gone to the suite with Nicholas," she said and watched as he turned his head to look back out at the gardens, "I'm so proud of you, you know?"

"What for?" He asked in surprise and looked back at her.

"For handling that conversation the way you did, and for telling her that she should go with Pierre," she said softly.

"It's what any proud grandparent would do," he said and watched as she gave him a small smile. "Besides, I still get to be part of her big day being married to her gorgeous grandmother and all," he smirked and reached out for her hand.

"Yes, you do," she smiled and watched as he leant closer to her and kissed the back of her hand.

 ** _That Evening._**

Placing a glass of wine on the tray, Gino smiled and looked at Joseph as he stood at the bar, "there you go mate, all done."

"Thanks Gino," Joseph smiled and put his arms up to pick up the tray from the bar to take back to the table.

"You know, I didn't get a chance to ask you earlier what with Clarisse being with us, but what did the doctor say?" Gino asked.

"Oh yeah, he said its common in these situations, told me not to push myself but did give me something to take in the future, when I feel ready," Joseph said and slipped his hand into his jackets inside pocket, pulling out the prescription and handed it to him.

"Oh well there you go, see, it was nothing to worry about," Gino said and looked down at it a moment and smiled up at him before glancing over at Clarisse as she sat laughing with her granddaughter at their table.

"I know, you were right and thanks for that," Joseph said as Gino handed the prescription back to him.

"Oh it was no problem, but just a little tip though, don't take any while you have guests staying with you," he said and smiled, "I'll catch you later, alright."

"Yeah, alright Gino," Joseph said as he watched him walk away to serve another customer before looking down at the prescription in his hands.

"Is everything alright?" Clarisse asked as she suddenly appeared beside him and placed her hand on his back.

"Yep, I'm just coming with the drinks," he said and folded up the prescription as she looked down at his hands.

"What's that?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"It's nothing," he said and watched as she stepped closer to kiss him, while sneakily taking the piece of paper from his hand, "ah, no please don't open that."

"Why not?" She smiled teasingly at him, "if it's nothing, then you wouldn't mind me looking to see what it is, would you?" She said and looked down as she unfolded it.

"I can explain," he said and watched as she took a deep breath.

"Is there somewhere that we can go and talk?" She asked as she slowly looked back up at him and watched as he nodded.

"Of course," he said and turned back to the bar just as one of the young waitresses walked past, "Melanie?"

"Yep, boss," she stopped and smiled at him.

"Could you do me a favour and take these drinks over to our table and let them know that me and Clarisse will be right back?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"Of course, boss," Melanie smiled.

"Thank you," he said and turned back to Clarisse, "let's go."

* * *

Walking into the middle of the office, Clarisse turned to her husband and watched as he closed the door behind them. "Why do you have this?" She asked, holding up the prescription.

"I thought it would be obvious why I have that," he said and watched as she took another deep breath while looking down at the paper in her hands.

"But you don't need it," she exclaimed as she tossed the paper onto his desk.

"Yes, I do," Joseph said sadly and moved to sit on the edge of his desk as Clarisse watched him, "we have tried to make love twice, Clarisse, and both times I failed."

"So what if it didn't work out those two times, it doesn't mean that it's going to continue that way," Clarisse said and stepped closer to her husband as he looked down at the floor.

"But I want to be able to satisfy you," he said and let out a sigh as she stepped even closer to him and put her finger up under his chin, lifting his head.

"What are you talking about? You do satisfy me," she said and smiled as their eyes met, "you being here with me, is satisfying me."

"Not like that, I mean in other ways," he said and looked away, "I want to be able to take you to bed and satisfy you like I used to be able too. I want us to make love, like we used too and I can't even do that now."

"I know you do and one day soon you will again, but for now you just need to be patient and not worry about these silly pills as you won't be needing them," she said and studied his face as he looked back up at her.

"But," he said and felt her finger press against his lips.

"Believe me, one day you will wake up and realise you don't even need them," she soothed as she moved her hand to cup his face, "I'm not going to go of you just because we can't make love, if that's what you are worried about." She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her body close to his.

"You're amazing," he whispered, his face close to hers.

"Thank you," she smiled and closed her eyes as they shared a kiss. "Right, come on," she said a moment later while smoothing her hands down his arms to his hands, "let's go back out to Mia and Nicholas and enjoy the rest of our evening."

"Ok," he smiled as she took several steps backwards while still holding onto his hands, gently urging him to stand up.

* * *

Looking up, Mia watched as her grandparents returned to the table and sat down before asking, "is everything alright?"

"Yes," Clarisse nodded as she crossed her legs and looked at her husband.

"Never better," he smiled and leant closer to kiss his beautiful wife as she put her hand down on his thigh.

"Good, because I need to talk to you about something," Mia smiled and watched as they both looked back at her.

"Oh yes, and what's that then?" Clarisse asked as Joseph kissed her shoulder.

"Well I had a little conversation with Gino while you were gone and after I told him about my situation he told me that he was going to ordain at your first wedding, so it got me thinking. If I have uncle Pierre give me away, would you get ordained grandpa and marry us?" Mia asked and watched as her grandmothers mouth fell open in surprise.

"We would both be honoured if you did," Nicholas said and watched as Clarisse and Joseph looked at one another.

"Obviously, you don't have to give us your answer now. You can think about it first and get back to us," Mia said and watched as they both looked back at her.

"I don't need to think about it, I'd be honoured to ordain your wedding for you," Joseph smiled.

"Oh my god, really?" Mia exclaimed and watched as Joseph nodded.

"Of course," he smiled and watched as she jumped up and hurried around to him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," Mia exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

 _Thoughts? Please do let me know :) it's much appreciated._

 _Thank you x_


	31. 1st Anniversary Celebrations Part 1

**Friday 7th July 2006.**

Pulling up along side Genovia One as Lars and Shades made their way down the steps, Joseph smiled and turned off the engine before stepping from his car as Gino pulled up behind him. "Good flight?" He asked and walked around to the boot of his car, opening it up for the luggage.

"Yes, not bad," Lars smiled as he walked towards him with two suitcases and a travel bag. "Her Highness, Prince Pierre and Nicholas will be down in a few minutes."

"Okay," Joseph nodded as he took one of the cases from him and put it in his boot, "is this all the luggage?" He asked and watched Lars and Shades put the remaining suitcase and travel bags in the car boot.

"No, there's a couple more bits to come," Shades said as he and Lars turned to go back up onto the plane.

"They are going to take care of my car, aren't they?" Gino asked as he walked around his car to Joseph.

"Of course, you know they will," Joseph nodded and looked up at him before looking at the plane as Mia and Nicholas appeared in the doorway and began making their way down the steps, "good morning to you both," he smiled.

"Good morning, grandpa," Mia smiled as she stepped from the last step and began walking towards him, giving him a big hug. "Where's grandma?"

"She's at home preparing lunch for us all," he smiled as they stepped apart and he reached out to shake Nicholas's hand. "Hello, Nicholas."

"Hello," Nicholas smiled as Lars and Shades put the remaining luggage in Joseph's boot and closed it up before going back on the plane to check it over and get their own bags.

"Oh that's good, it'll give us a chance to discuss things on the drive home," Mia smiled as Pierre began walking down the steps.

"Buongiorno, papà," Pierre smiled as he put his arms out.

"Ah," Joseph smiled as Pierre walked towards him, "benvenuto, benvenuto, benvenuto."

"Thank you, I've been looking forward to coming and can't wait to finally see your house," Pierre smiled and looked around, "where's mom?"

"She stayed at home, preparing our lunch so we better not be late," Joseph smiled as he moved around to open the car door for the men and the front passenger door for Mia, "your carriage, awaits."

"Thank you, grandpa," Mia smiled and climbed into the front as the men climbed in the back.

Closing the door, Joseph turned to Shades as he took the car keys from Gino, "meet you back at the house?"

"Yes, we will follow behind, but we have your address in case we lose you," Shades said.

"Okay, see you there," Joseph said and climbed in the car, buckling up his seatbelt.

"Okay, so has grandma figured it out yet?" Mia asked as Joseph started the car.

"No she hasn't, surprisingly," he smiled and began to drive away.

"Wow, well done," Mia smiled.

"Oh, Mia," Gino said from the backseat and watched as she turned in her seat to look back at him before passing a small gift bag through the front seats to her, "Elly sent you this, said you would know what it is?"

"Yes, I do," Mia smiled as she took it from him, "tell her thank you, and thanks to you too, Gino."

"You're welcome," Gino smiled.

"I wondered why you had a gift bag with you," Joseph said and smiled at Mia before looking back at the road, "what's that about?"

"I'm not telling you," Mia smirked at him and tucked the gift bag down by her feet, "so is everything set for tonight and tomorrow?"

"It is indeed," Joseph nodded, "everything is on schedule."

"Good," Mia smiled.

"I have a question?" Pierre said and watched as his niece looked back at him, "if she doesn't know anything about what's going on, what have you said about us coming to spend the weekend here with you?"

"She knows that we are having a family gathering to celebrate our anniversary, but doesn't know anything about the details or who will be here tonight and tomorrow."

"Ahh okay," Pierre nodded slightly and smiled, "she's in for a surprise then."

"Yes, she is," Joseph smiled and glanced at Mia before looking back at the road, "where's Charlotte anyway? I thought she was coming too?"

"She is, but she had an appointment this morning so will be travelling this afternoon with aunt Isabella and her family. Oh, and Sebastian said he and Sheila will see you tomorrow."

"Perfect, I'm glad she's still coming as I know your grandmother would love to see her, well she would love to see them all really." Joseph said.

"Yes, I'm glad that mom and her sister made up," Pierre said, "finally."

"Yea, what was that fall out all about anyway?" Mia asked as she looked back at her uncle then at Joseph.

"Oh, that's for another day," Joseph said.

"Okay," Mia said and turned back in her seat properly. "So I've been doing a little research and I know it's a tradition to be played at Italian weddings, but because you didn't do it last year on your actual wedding day are you planning to do the La Tarantella tomorrow too?" She asked and looked back at Joseph.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that," Pierre said cheerfully, "it sounds like a lot of fun."

"Yes it is, but we'll have to see," Joseph smiled as Mia smirked back at her uncle.

"If I get my way they will be," Gino smirked as Mia, Pierre and Nicholas looked at him.

"Good," Mia smiled and looked back at Joseph before looking out of the front window.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Walking out into the back patio with Mia, Joseph watched as Pierre and Nicholas looked up from the loungers they sat lounging on in the sun and Clarisse from her book where she sat at the table in the shade. "Are you okay?" She asked and removed her sunglasses, placing them and the book down on the table.

"Yep, we just need to speak to you about something." Mia said as she placed four gift bags down on the table and sat opposite her.

"Right," Clarisse said and picked up her glass of water, taking a sip as Joseph moved around the table to sit beside her. "What's this about?"

"Relax mom, it's nothing bad," Pierre smiled as he and Nicholas came over and sat at the table with them.

"Ok, so you know that we are here to celebrate your first anniversary with you?" Mia asked and watched as her grandmother nodded.

"Yes?" Clarisse said and placed her glass back down on the table as Joseph reached out for her other hand.

"Well there's a little more to it than that," Joseph said as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked.

"This is me, making it up to you," he said and looked into her eyes. "Because everything happened so quickly last year and we ended up getting married on what should have been Mia's wedding day, we didn't really get to do or chose what we wanted and after giving it a lot of thought I have arranged a few surprises for you over the next couple days."

"Oh god, what sort of surprises?" Clarisse asked nervously.

"Well firstly tonight, you, me, Elly and a few other ladies are meeting at the bar for your belated hen night," Mia smirked, "it's nineties night tonight, too."

"Gino has arranged a VIP area for you all," Joseph smiled as Clarisse looked back at him, "and while you ladies are enjoying your ladies night there, me, Pierre, Nicholas, Gino and a few others are going to go on my stag night."

"Really?" Clarisse laughed.

"Yes, really," Mia smirked as they all looked back at her, "I know it's normally done before the actual wedding, but well none of us knew that you were going to end up getting married that day, did we?"

"No we didn't, but you really didn't have to do all this," Clarisse said and looked back at her husband as he squeezed her hand.

"I know we didn't, but I wanted to," he said and looked up at Mia and Pierre, "we all wanted too."

"And that's not all," Mia smiled as she motioned to the gift bags on the table, "these are your something new, borrowed, old and blue."

"Oh my," Clarisse said and looked down at the bags as Mia picked one up and handed it to her.

"That's your something new," Mia smiled.

"Okay," Clarisse smiled and took out what was inside the bag. Opening the box to find a pair of pearl drop earrings and matching necklace, she gasped and looked up at her husband. "I've just realised, because these will go with it, is that why you were adamant that we got the outfit we got the other day for me to wear tomorrow?"

"Yes," Joseph nodded and leant closer to whisper in her ear as she looked back down at the jewellery in front of her, "well that and the fact you looked incredibly sexy in it."

Clearing his throat at what he heard, Pierre smirked and watched as they both looked up at him. "Moving on, please?"

"Yes, of course," Clarisse smiled at him then at Joseph as she placed the box down on the table and looked up at her granddaughter, "thank you darling, I love them."

"You're welcome," Mia smiled and passed her the next bag, "that's your something borrowed."

"Thank you," Clarisse said as she took the bag from her, "from you, or someone else?" She asked.

"From me, of course," Mia smiled, "because I've been told it'll go amazingly with your outfit."

"Hmm, like everything else, it seems," Clarisse teased as she smiled at her husband then down at the bag. Pulling out a tiara wrapped in tissue paper, Clarisse smiled up at Mia. "I should have guessed it was a tiara, but yes darling it will go with my outfit," she said and pointed to the jewellery box, "and those too."

"Oh good, I'm glad," Mia smiled and watched as she put the tiara back in the bag, "and this one is your something old."

"Oh, thank you," Clarisse smiled as she took the bag from her and pulled out what was inside. Another little box that contained an old sixpence, "for the shoe." She smiled.

"Of course," Mia smiled and handed her the last bag, her something blue. "This one is special."

"They are all special darling," Clarisse smiled up at her then down at the bag as she pulled out another box.

"I know, but it's extra special this one," Mia smiled as she watched her opening it and gasped in surprise.

Inside was a pale blue handkerchief, with their wedding date embroidered in a darker blue in one of the corners. "Oh darling," she said and looked up at her granddaughter then at her husband and showed him as he smiled, "I love it, I love them all thank you."

"You're welcome grandma," she smiled and watched as she looked back at her, "and yes I know you wouldn't have allowed us to do all this for you had you known about it but when grandpa called me, I was on board straight away."

"Me too," Pierre smiled as they all looked at him, "because you deserve it, you both do after what you've been through the last year."

"Thank you all so much," Clarisse nodded and looked at her husband, "when I saw on your bucket list that you wanted to make it up to me, I could never had imagined anything like this," she said and put her hands up to cup his face, "thank you so so much, my darling."

"Anything for you," he whispered in reply as he studied her face a moment before tilting his head slightly and kissed her.

 ** _Later That Afternoon._**

Making her way to her grandmothers suite, Mia put her hand up to knock but jumped back in surprise when the door suddenly opened. "God, grandpa," she exclaimed and placed her hand on her chest as he laughed, "don't do that."

"I'm sorry, Mia, I didn't realise you were there," he smiled, "is everything alright?"

"Yes, I need to ask grandma if I can borrow something," she smiled, "is she about, or is she in the bath?"

"No, she's in her closet doing her makeup," Joseph smiled and stepped aside to let her pass, "go on through."

"Thanks," Mia smiled and walked into their suite before turning to watch him walk out and close the door behind him. Smiling, she made her way into the bedroom and over to the closet door. "Grandma?"

"Oh, come in darling," Clarisse smiled as she turned in her seat and looked over at the door as Mia opened it and came in. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I just came to see if I can borrow a brush as I appear to have misplaced mine," Mia said as she walked over to her sitting at her dressing table.

"Of course you can," she said and turned back to her dressing table, picking one out for her, "is this one okay?" She asked, holding it up for her.

"That ones great, thank you," Mia smiled and looked up to see the outfit she had heard so much about, a beautiful gold and cream brocade knee length dress and matching jacket hanging up. "Oh grandma, is this thee outfit that you are wearing tomorrow? Please tell me it is?" She said as she walked over to it and smoothed her hand over the brocade detail.

Laughing, Clarisse nodded, "it is, it's lovely isn't it?"

"Oh it is," Mia smiled as she turned back to her a moment before turning back to the dress and jacket, "it really really is, and it's so you."

"Yes, that's what Joseph said," Clarisse smiled as she watched her granddaughter turn back to her.

"Can't wait to see you in it, grandma," Mia smiled.

"Thanks," Clarisse smiled.

 ** _Later._**

Climbing from the front seat of Joseph's car, Clarisse put the end of her shawl over her shoulder and turned to her husband as he stood with his hand on the door handle. "Thank you," she smiled as Mia and Elly climbed out of the back of the car.

"Have fun tonight ladies," he smiled and stepped closer to Clarisse as Gino came out of the restaurant and made his way over to them.

"We will, grandpa," Mia smiled and kissed his cheek, "and I promise I'll take good care of her and we absolutely won't lead her astray," she said and looked at Elly before they both giggled.

"Hmm, I'm sure you will," he smiled over at them and looked back at Clarisse, "go and let your hair down, please?"

"I'll try," she smiled and closed her eyes as he leant closer and kissed her.

"Your party awaits, Mrs Elizondo," Gino smiled as he stood beside them.

"Yes, come on grandma," Mia called from the doorway as Clarisse turned to look over at them.

"Alright, I'm just coming," she said and turned back to her husband, "I'll see you later, hope you have a good night." She said and gave him a quick kiss before walking towards Mia and Elly as they stood holding the door open.

"Right come on, let's go," Gino said and looked at Joseph as he watched Clarisse walking away a moment before looking at him.

"So grandma, what are you going to drink tonight?" Mia asked as they made their way inside the bar and to the VIP area Gino had set up for them.

"Wine, probably," Clarisse said and looked on in surprise as she saw her hen party stood waiting for her. "Vicky, Charlotte, Bea, Jasmine, there's so many of you," she exclaimed and saw Aida walking towards her, "and you? what are you doing here?" She exclaimed and hugged her before putting her hands down on her bump, "you're seven months pregnant. You should be home resting."

"I know," Aida exclaimed and smiled, "but I didn't wanna miss your night, aunt Clarisse."

"Oh, come here," Clarisse smiled and hugged her once again, before hugging her sister, Jasmine and their brothers wife, Michelle. "It's so lovely to see you all," she said and looked at them, "I take it the husbands and Marco are at Joseph's stag do?"

"Yes, of course," nodded Jasmine.

"Sorry, to interrupt you?" Mia said as she stood behind her grandmother and put her hands on the tops of her arms, "but can I steal you grandma?"

"Of course, we can catch up later," Jasmine smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, definitely," Clarisse nodded and turned to her granddaughter as Elly brought her a glass of wine over, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing, there was just someone I wanted you to see," Mia smiled, "follow me." She said and lead the way over to a booth, where Isabella sat waiting for them.

"Isabella," Clarisse exclaimed and quickly moved to sit down beside her while putting her glass down on the table, "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Do you really think that I would miss this?" Isabella said as Clarisse put her arm around her sisters shoulders and leant closer to kiss the side of her head.

"I'm so glad that you are here," Clarisse said and smiled at her sister as Mia smiled at them a moment before walking away.

 ** _Later That Night._**

Sitting in one of the booths with her grandmother and a few other members of their party, Mia rummaged through her handbag looking for something when she came across a gift she had for her. "Oh yeah, I forgot I had this," she said and pulled out the box, handing it to her grandmother as she smiled, "this is for you."

"Oh thank you darling," Clarisse smirked and opened the box to reveal an Italian lace garter. "Um..." She said and looked at her granddaughter.

"Its just a little something extra for you to wear, you know, when you and grandpa are alone tomorrow night." Mia smiled as Clarisse lifted it out of the box and slipped her fingers in the loop, stretching it out a little in front of her as the ladies around the table cheered. "Given your history, I thought it would be a nice little gift."

"The chance would be a fine thing," Clarisse said quietly to herself as the dj started playing a song that Bea had requested earlier that night.

"Oh, it's my song," Bea giggled as she stood to her feet with the other ladies in the booth, "Mia, aunt Clarisse are you coming to dance?"

"You go on, I'm gonna sit this one out," Clarisse said and smiled across at her.

"Okay, see you in a minute then," Bea smiled and followed the rest of the group to the dance floor.

"Grandma, are you okay?" Mia asked as she watched her grandmother look down at the garter in her hands and nodded.

"Of course," she smiled and looked up at her granddaughter.

"You're not, are you? Because if you were, you wouldn't have said what you just said." Mia said as Clarisse looked back down at the garter. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Looking up, Clarisse looked into her granddaughters eyes a moment and shook her head, "You wouldn't want to know," she said and looked away.

"Try me," Mia said sternly and watched as Clarisse looked back at her.

"Hello my beautiful lady," Joseph smiled as he stood at the end of their table and watched as they both turned to look at him.

"Hello you," Clarisse smiled and sat up, passing Mia the garter under the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh god, no," Mia exclaimed as quietly as she could and grabbed the garter from her grandmother's hands when she saw her uncle coming up behind Joseph.

"Hello mother," Pierre smiled as he appeared beside Joseph. "He wanted to see you, of course," he said and put his arm around Joseph's shoulders, "and don't worry, I've given him the protective son talk." He winked.

"Oh really," Clarisse laughed and began to shuffle around the booth to see her husband as Pierre sat down next to Mia.

"What you doing?" He asked and watched as she put the garter back in the box and looked up at him.

"Nothing," she smiled and replaced the lid.

"Then what are you hiding?" He said, motioning to the box in her hands.

"Oh, it was just a little gift for grandma," Mia said and put it in her handbag.

"Ooo, what did you get her?" He asked.

"You... don't wanna know," Mia said and smiled at her uncle.

"Why?" He smiled.

"Because..." she said and looked at her grandparents while trying to think of an excuse as they shared a kiss, "Because she's your mom," she said eventually and looked back at her uncle, "and I can't tell you."

"And she's your grandmother," he smirked.

"Yes she is, but it's different for me because I'm a lady too," she said, "it's a bit personal."

"Ahh, okay," he said and tapped the side of his nose, "something intimate and private then."

"Yes, that's exactly it." She laughed as he shuddered.

* * *

"Is there anything else?" Melissa, the waitress asked and placed the last shot she ordered on the tray in front of Mia as Clarisse appeared beside her.

"Um, yes," Mia smiled and looked at her grandmother, "would you like another drink?" She asked.

"Yes, please," Clarisse smiled and looked at Melissa, "I'll have one of what the others are having."

"Shut up!" Mia exclaimed in surprise as she looked at her grandmother then at Joseph as he appeared beside her.

"What?" Clarisse smiled.

"Nothing, I just never had you down for drinking shots," Mia said and shook her head in shock, "that's all."

"Mia, I may have spent nearly fifty years as a Queen, but I can assure you that I know how to have fun," Clarisse smiled as Mia stood open mouthed.

"Oh she can be a right party animal, when she wants to be," Joseph said and smiled at Clarisse as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Oh, I don't doubt that for a minute," Mia laughed and watched them a moment before looking back at the tray of shots. "Okay," she said and picked up two of them, "here you go, do your shot with me?"

"Alright," Clarisse smiled as she took the shot from her granddaughter, "ready?"

"Go!" Mia said and they both downed their shots before putting their empty glasses back on the tray.

"Ugh," Clarisse said and they both laughed.

"Would you like another one?" Mia asked, pointing to the others on the tray.

"Not just yet," Joseph said and they both looked at him, "I want to steal her away for a dance first, before she gets too drunk."

"Oh, grandpa," Mia giggled and looked up at her grandmother as Joseph took hold of her hand, "well when you're ready there's a shot here with your name on."

"Okay, darling," Clarisse smiled and allowed Joseph to lead her over to the dance floor, where they slowed danced together.

Returning to the table moments later, Mia placed Elly's and Isabella's drinks down in front of them. "Sorry I was so long, me and grandma just done shots at the bar."

"Oh, she's on the shots is she?" Elly smirked.

"Well she was, she's dancing with grandpa now," Mia smiled as she sat down, "but I was really shocked, I never had her down as a shot drinker before."

"Oh she can be, depending what mood she's in," Isabella smiled.

"I never knew," Mia said and looked towards her grandparents as Clarisse put her hand up to brush her husbands cheek while tilting her head slightly.


	32. 1st Anniversary Celebrations Part 2

_Just wanted to let you all know before you start to read that this chapter is rated M._

 _If you follow this story and haven't caught up with chapter 31 yet you might want to before reading this chapter as some bits/scenes might be confusing :) and as always please do remember to let me know your thoughts when you've finished reading, it's much appreciated._

 _Thank you and enjoy ;)_

* * *

 **Saturday 8th July 2006.**

Rolling onto her back, Clarisse opened her eyes blearily and looked over at the open curtains floating back and forth in the morning breeze a moment. Realising that Joseph must be awake for the french doors to be open she turned her head to find him laying on the bed beside her, smiling. "Good morning," she smiled and stretched her arms up above her head and pressed her hands against the headboard.

"Good morning," he smiled and leant closer, kissing her before whispering, "and happy first anniversary, my love," against her lips.

Putting her hand up to cup his face, she watched as he lifted his head and looked down into her eyes, "and happy anniversary to you too, my darling," she smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her several times, causing her tummy to flutter as she smoothed her hand to the back of his head.

Pulling back a moment later, Joseph rolled onto his back and said, "I have a little something for you," while extending his arm out to get it from his bedside table.

"Oh, thank you," she said while holding the sheet against her chest and sat up with a yawn.

"It's not much, just a little something extra I put together for you and because the first anniversary is paper, I wanted to stick to tradition," he said, rolling back to her before sitting up and handing her the present. "I hope you will like it?"

"Thank you," she smiled and kissed him while taking it from him. Removing the wrapping paper, she looked down at the photo scrapbook in her hands and read out the words on the front cover, "you are my forever," she said and looked back up at him, "you're my forever, too."

Smiling, he leant closer and kissed her sun kissed freckled shoulder before leaving his lips against her skin, "go on, open it and have a look inside."

"Okay," she said softly and smiled while undoing the orange ribbon that held it closed and opened it up. On the first page was the photo of them together when they were teenagers, when she'd had no idea that he loved her, with the words, _'I loved you then and I love you still'_ written under it. Smiling, she turned over to the next two pages to find four photos, two on one page of her with messy hair, which made her laugh, and a photo of her twinkling blue eyes and two on the next page, one with fresh cream on her nose as she looked at the camera with her eyes closed and the other of her smiling.

"I love your messy hair, even though you hate it, I think you look beautiful. I love your beautiful sparkling blue eyes, that captivate me whenever you look at me. I love your cute nose, even when its covered in cream and how you enjoy Eskimo kisses when we make love. I love the way you smile, your efficacious laugh and how you bite your lip." Joseph read out the little notes wrote under each of the pictures and reached out to turn the page to the next four photos. One of her with her hand up on the side of her neck. One of her wrapped in a towel, showing her bare sun kissed shoulders and chest. One of her holding her arms out, pretending to curtsy and one of him kissing the back of hand in the garden.

"I love how you spray your perfume on your neck whenever we go out in public, knowing exactly what it does to me. I love your delicious freckled shoulders and chest. I love your arms and how they feel wrapped around me when we cuddle. I love your soft hands, and how they fit perfectly in mine." She said with a smile as she read each note under the pictures before turning to the next four pictures over the page. One of her with her two fingers and thumbs together, forming a heart. One of them together at the bar with him stood behind her, his arms wrapped her waist and his hands holding onto hers, resting against her tummy. One of them stood on the beach together, looking out at the ocean as she leant back against him with his arms around her shoulders and one of her sunbathing on her front on a sun lounger out in the garden recently, trying to catch some sun.

"I love your warm loving heart and how much you love me. I love your perfect tummy and how you giggle when I place butterfly kisses all over it. I love your gorgeous, sexy back and how it feels when you lean back against me. I love your perfect bottom and how you blush whenever I touch it, or give it a little squeeze." He said and smiled as she laughed.

"I can't believe you included a bottom picture in here," she said and smiled over her shoulder at him before kissing his forehead.

"Of course I did, I absolutely love your bottom," he smiled and averted his gaze up to look at her face, "it's only fair I include it in here too." He said as she once again laughed and looked down at the book in her lap while turning the page to the next four photos. One of them dancing together. One of her dancing alone. One of her sitting on the throne with her foot tucked behind her ankle and one of their sock covered feet resting on the coffee table in front of the roaring fire in their suite.

"I love your sexy hips and how you sway them next to mine. I love your beautiful dancer legs and how you love to dance. I love your ankles, and how you still tuck one foot behind them, even though you are no longer Queen. I love your feet and the tips of your toes, and how you absentmindedly wiggle them whenever you have your feet up on the coffee table." She smiled, reading each of the notes from under the pictures before looking back over her shoulder at him as he looked up at her.

"There's more," he smiled and leant closer to kiss her before watching her look back down at the book and turn over the page to find more _'I love,'_ notes. "These are the ones I couldn't find pictures for," he said and watched as she read a couple to herself before reading some out.

"I love your come-hither expression, that makes me go weak at the knees. I love the sound of your voice and how you say my name. I love how you call me 'my Joseph'. I love how gorgeous you are. I love how great a mom and grandma you are. I love how welcoming to Vicky and her family you've been. I love how supportive you have been over the whole Vicky situation. I love how romantic and passionate you are. I love how you make me smile. I love your body and how it fits perfectly with mine. I love how your hair always smells so good. I love how determined you are. I love how we can sit up for hours simply talking when we should be sleeping. I love how great you look with or without makeup. I love how you still love me after everything I have put you through. I love how you let me, yes ME, love and worship you when you could have had anyone. I love that you asked me to marry you. I love how you drive. I love how you make me laugh everyday, even when I don't want too. I love how blissfully happy we are together. I love how you like to have fun. I love our history together. I love your temper. I love the sweet smell of your skin. I love your undying love for me. I love your patience. I love how you can make my heart flutter just by looking at me. I love how caring you are. I love how organised you are. I love how you put up with me. I love how forgiving you are. I love your name and how it goes with my last name." She said and read out the message along the bottom of the page. "There are more I love you's but the most important of all is, I love you, Mrs Clarisse Elizondo, I always have and I always will." She smiled and looked at him as he smiled against the back of her shoulder. "Thank you, I love it."

"You're welcome," he smiled, "turn to the last page." He said and watched as she looked down at the book while turning the page.

On the last page was a picture of them standing out on the palace balcony from their wedding reception. She had her arms up around his shoulders, with his hands on her sides as they shared a kiss with the words, _'Happy Anniversary, my love,'_ wrote in Italian under it. It was a moment she remembered, but had no idea it had been captured in a photo.

"Oh Joseph, this really is a special book, it must have took you a long time to do?" She said as she turned to him on the bed.

"It took a little while, yes, but you're worth it," he smiled, "but I'm sorry that it's a hand made gift, I just hope you like it all the same." He said and watched as she nodded.

"That doesn't matter to me, it's made with love and from your heart," she said softly and put her hands up to cup his face, "and I absolutely love it."

"I'm glad you do," he smiled and kissed her slowly as she snaked her arms around his shoulders.

"Wait here," she smiled a moment later as she pulled back from him, "let me get your gift," she said and climbed from the bed while grabbing her robe and slipped it on as she disappeared into her closet. Returning moments later, she climbed back on the bed and placed a white wooden keepsake box down in front of him. "Like you, I wanted to stick with tradition too," she said and watched as he looked down at it to find it had a beautiful J & C carved in to the lid. "Open it," she smiled.

Unhooking the hook on the front, Joseph lifted the lid to find lots and lots of rolled up bits of different coloured paper with a ribbon wrapped around each one. "What's all this?" He asked in surprise and watched as she reached her hand in and pulled one out.

"Three hundred and sixty five little messages that I wrote each day for the last year, either of a wonderful memory we shared, quotes, little love notes or vows to you," she said as she undone the ribbon on the note in her hand and unraveled it to show him.

Taking the note from her, he looked down and read it out loud. "You hold the key to my heart," he smiled and looked back up at her, "this is amazing."

"So you like it?" She asked while placing her hands down on her thighs.

"Yes, I love it," he nodded with a smile and leant closer to her, "thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her slowly.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Hearing the doorbell go, Clarisse made her way out into the hall to see who was at the door, completely unaware that Joseph was slowly making his way down the stairs, watching her. Opening it, she was surprised to find a man stood with a huge bouquet of beautiful roses in front of her. Signing for them, she thanked the delivery man and stepped back to close the door as he walked away.

"Sunset colour roses, the flowers that I imagined we would have chosen," he smiled and watched as she turned to look up at him before looking back down at the roses in her arms.

After a slow inhale of the fragrance, she nodded and returned her attention to him. "I think so too," she smiled and walked over to stand in front of him. "Thank you, they are beautiful," she said while putting her free arm up around his shoulder, her hand on the back of his head and kissed him a couple times.

"Anything for you," he smiled and followed her into the kitchen where Mia sat, fanning herself with one of her grandmothers floral hand fans.

Seeing the roses, Mia smirked and looked towards Joseph, "I'm glad you didn't, but I thought you were going to order black flowers?"

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed and laughed as she placed the bouquet down on the counter, "why black?"

"Well because Mia was trying to teach me all the different colour meanings, over the phone I might add," he said while glancing over at Mia and smiled as Clarisse got the vase from under the sink, "and I was getting frustrated with it all so I threatened I would just do everything in black instead."

"Oh," Clarisse said as she stood back up and put the vase under the tap, turning it on as she looked over at her husband, "I'm glad you didn't too, imagine how depressing that would have been?"

"Oh thanks," Joseph said and walked over to her as both she and Mia looked at him, "are you trying to say because I wore black, I'm depressing?" He teased, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Oh god no, I didn't mean it like that," she said and turned off the tap before turning to him, putting her arms up around his shoulders, "I actually found you quite sexy dressed in black, it's your trade mark colour, it's what you wore when you were on duty protecting me. And even now, after all those years of you wearing it, when you wear that colour now I still get a buzz."

"Oh really?" Joseph smirked and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her against his body.

"Yes," she nodded and glanced down at his lips, "really," she smiled and reached up to kiss him.

"Oh god, have you both forgotten I'm here or something?" Mia said while looking over at them as they both laughed and looked back over at her.

"Sorry, darling," Clarisse smiled as they stepped apart, "anyway, I thought you knew about all the colours and meanings? I taught you before."

"Yes you did, but that was years ago," Joseph said as he placed his hands down on the counter, "I forgot it all. To me a red rose is a red rose, and a yellow one is a yellow one. I know what ones are your favourite, and that's the main thing."

"He has a point, grandma," Mia smiled and continued to fan herself with the fan.

"I know, I was only teasing him," Clarisse smiled over at her then up at her husband as she put her hand on his back. "I know you like black, but thank you for choosing the beautiful colours you did."

"You are welcome," he smiled and kissed her once again just as Pierre walked in.

"Oh good, you are both here," he smiled as they both turned their heads to look at him, "I wanted to give you your present now, instead of later."

"Thank you, but you didn't need to get us anything darling, just you being here is our gift," Clarisse smiled as she and Joseph walked over to him.

"I know, and I knew you were going to say that," he said and smiled at her, "but I wanted too."

"Okay, well thank you then," Clarisse smiled and took the gift from him, placing it down on the kitchen table to unwrap it. Opening the box they both gasped when they saw a beautiful engraved crystal vase inside.

"I thought well you like having flowers everywhere, so why not get you a vase," Pierre smiled and watched as Clarisse carefully lifted it from the box.

"Oh uncle Pierre, that's lovely," Mia said when she saw it.

"It really is, thank you Pierre," nodded Joseph as he looked up at Pierre then back at Clarisse, "and you know it will sit nicely on the mantel in our suite next to the photo frame that Gino and Elly got us?"

"Mmhmm, it will," Clarisse said as she studied the vase.

"They got you a photo frame?" Mia asked as Pierre sat down beside her.

"Yes, with a photo of us in from when we went out on their yacht with them last month," Joseph smiled at her then back at Clarisse as she carefully placed the vase down on the table.

"Oh that was lovely," smiled Mia.

"Yes it was," Clarisse nodded and smiled as she bent over to kiss her sons cheek, "thank you Pierre, it's a lovely gift and will have pride of place above our fireplace."

"You're welcome, mom," he smiled and watched as she stood back up straight, but left her hand on his shoulder.

 ** _Early Evening._**

After spending hours preparing for their anniversary celebrations tonight, Clarisse was finally ready. Taking a deep breath, she smiled and walked over to her closet door. "Are you ready?" Clarisse called out to her husband from behind the door.

"Yes, of course," Joseph smiled while standing up from the edge of their four poster bed and turned to the door as it slowly opened. Seeing her walk through her closet door into the bedroom, took his breath away. She had her hair done like how she had it at the parade last year, a french twist along with the tiara, and she was wearing the gold and cream dress and matching jacket he had bought her along with the pearl necklace and earrings set Mia had given her yesterday.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, giving him a twirl before walking over to stand in front of him.

"Beautiful, breathtaking," he said, giving her a mischievous smile, "sexy and delicious."

Laughing, she put her hand up to cup his face, "thank you, you're looking rather handsome yourself."

"God, I desperately want to kiss you, but I don't want to ruin your makeup," he said while putting his hand up onto hers that cupped his cheek and turned his face to kiss the inside of her wrist before holding her hand up in front of his face. "Well not yet anyway," he winked and kissed the back of her hand instead as she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant a short time later, Joseph took hold of Clarisse's hand and led her inside where everyone, including many of their friends, Joseph's nieces, nephew, their partners and their children, her cousin Bethany and the prime minister and his wife, Sheila, were waiting for them.

"Happy first anniversary to you both," Vicky smiled as she walked over to them with two engraved champagne flutes in her hands, "one for you, dad, with orange juice in," she smiled, handing him the glass then looked at Clarisse, "and one for you, mom, with, well with champagne in," she laughed.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Clarisse smiled and kissed her cheek as Joseph held up his glass to her, showing her what was engraved on it inside a heart. "Joseph and Clarisse," she read and raised her glass to look at what hers said inside the heart on her glass, "Clarisse and Joseph," she said and looked back up at Vicky, "who are these from?"

"Me, Beppe and Alyssa," Vicky smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Clarisse smiled and hugged her.

"They are perfect, darling," Joseph said and watched as they stepped apart before he stepped closer and kissed her cheek "thank you."

"You're welcome," Vicky smiled up at them.

 ** _Later._**

Walking on to the stage, Joseph took the mike from the band singer and cleared his throat before turning it on and speaking into it. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" He said into the mike and watched everyone look towards him. "I know most of you missed the actual wedding, due to it being spur of the moment and all but I just wanted to take a moment now to thank you all for being here with us this evening to help celebrate our first anniversary with us. Your presence means so much to me and my beautiful wife, and we can't thank you enough for travelling all this way to be here." He said and smiled towards Clarisse sitting at their table, "now, I would like to say a few words to you, so if you could join me up here please?" He asked and watched as she stood to her feet, smoothing her hands down the skirt of her dress to straighten it out as everyone cheered for her.

"Go grandma," Mia cheered as she made her way to stand on the stage with her husband.

Taking her hand, he stepped closer to her, "thank you," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek before looking back out at all their guests. "As most, if not all of you know this first year as husband and wife hasn't been easy for us, and this is why I have thrown this party for. So much has happened since we said our I do's, a lot of it challenging to the point we nearly did call it a day. But earlier in the year, when I found out that this amazing woman wouldn't give up on us, after I had made one of the biggest mistakes of my life, I made a promise to myself that I would find a way to make it up to her. For weeks I racked my brain trying to come up with something special that I could do when a good friend of mine asked me one day what we was going to do for our first anniversary, when I went to answer him the idea for all this came to mind and at that moment I knew exactly what I had to do. Sure we didn't get the wedding we both wanted, and we missed out on all what a wedding entails but I have made up for it this last couple days," he said and looked back at Clarisse, "well I hope I have, anyway?"

"You have," she nodded and watched as he smiled at her.

"She said I have," he grinned and looked back out at all their guests as they and Clarisse laughed. "Now, I do have a couple more surprises planned for this evening, with this being another one." He said and let go of Clarisse's hand to get something from his pants pockets and unfolded it in front of her as she watched on curiously.

"What's that?" She asked softly and watched as he looked back up at her.

"Just a little note that I wrote for you," he smiled and looked back down at the paper in his hand and began to read it out to her. "Clarisse, you are the love of my life, you're my best friend and my confidant, and I'll never forget the day my life changed all those years ago. I was fourteen and you were fifteen and it was our first day back at school after summer break. I had been away all summer so hadn't seen you, but that morning seeing you stood in our living room as you waited for Victoria to come down, you flicked your long, beautiful golden hair back over your shoulder, like you had done so many times before but that morning felt different. I was in complete awe of you and I knew right at that moment you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Unfortunately, we ended up going our separate ways as we got older and led different life's to that I dreamt about, but I never stopped thinking about you, the one who stole my heart when I was just fourteen years old. Then when you came back into my life some years later, all those feelings I had for you resurfaced and became stronger, and I was determined to make you mine, somehow, someway."

"From that moment we shared a lot over the years, we have been through so much together, we have loved one another unconditionally, but we have lost too. We have had our ups and we have had our downs but our love has stayed the same and now, fast forward fifty plus years from that day in my living room where I first fell in love with you all those years ago to today, our first wedding anniversary, I couldn't be happier. On this day a year ago when we said our I do's, I promised to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I vowed to love you as you love me, through hardship, darkness, and pain. But through our joys, our hopes and all our dreams too. I vowed to honour you and worship you for all the days of my life."

"You are my best friend and you always have been. You are my love, and my guide, a true partner, a woman that I will love, hold close, cherish, honour, kiss and cry with for the rest of our life together. You are my light, my inspiration, and I am blessed to be able to call you my ever loving wife. You are the kindest, most amazing woman that I have ever known and I am lucky to be able to call you mine, hold your hand, be in your arms and in your heart. Here's to our future, filled with lots of love and making new, wonderful memories together, where we can say at the end of each and every day, as we watch the beautiful sunset together hand in hand, that it has all been worth it." He said and closed his eyes, coming over all emotional as Clarisse stepped closer and hugged him.

"It's okay," she whispered in his ear and watched as he lifted his head to look into her eyes, "I'm right here, I'm right beside you."

Closing his eyes, he kissed before continuing. "I am so thankful that I am still here, and that we are still together and stronger than ever. I know that I can get through anything and everything with you by my side, Clarisse. You are my forever and I love you so so much, I always have and I always will. Your loving husband, Joseph."

"That was lovely," Clarisse said with tears in her eyes and put one of her hands up to cup his face, "and I love you too," she whispered and closed her eyes as she reached up to kiss him.

"Aww," Mia sobbed and watched as her grandparents embraced in a hug. Brushing her tears away she looked at her uncle sitting beside her as he dabbed his eyes with his napkin. "That was so lovely," she said tearfully.

"It really really was," Pierre nodded as he looked at his niece then back at his mother and stepfather.

"Now, what's say we get this party started and enjoy the rest of the evening?" He said, looking around the room as everyone cheered before looking back at Clarisse as the band began to play their song. "And you can come with me," he smiled while taking her hand and led her down onto the dance floor before turning to face her and taking her other hand in his, gently pulling her closer to wrap his arms around her as she tipped her head back and laughed.

Letting go of his hands, Clarisse snaked her arms around his shoulders as they began to sway slowly to the music together as the singer began to sing. "Dancing in the dark, middle of the night. Taking your heart and holding it tight. Emotional touch, touching my skin. And askin' you to do, what you've been doing all over again. Oh, it's a beautiful thing. Don't think I can keep it all in, I've just gotta let you know. What it is that won't let me go," Joseph sang along softly to the song and watched as Clarisse lifted her head to look up into his eyes while smoothing one of her hands down onto his chest, "It's your love! It just does something to me, it sends a shock right through me.

I can't get enough, and if you wonder about the spell I'm under, oh... it's your love."

 ** _Later That Night._**

"I have probably asked you this before but can't remember," Elly said as she sat at the table beside Clarisse and placed her glass down on the table, "but when did you first realise you loved Joseph?" She asked.

"Oh goodness, um..." Clarisse said and looked across the room at Joseph laughing with Gino and Sebastian as she thought back to the moment she first realised. "The year was 1968, and Victoria had sent me a picture of herself, Joseph and Jasmine when she was a baby. She often updated me about how he was doing but that was the first time she had sent a photo, and the first time I had seen his face for nearly ten years. He looked so handsome and oh so delicious with his toned and muscular body," she smiled at her friend, "it made my tummy flutter and I couldn't stop thinking about him."

"You were each other's firsts, weren't you?" Elly asked and watched as Clarisse nodded while taking a sip of her drink, "didn't you have feelings for him then?"

"No, I loved him of course, but only as a friend. That first night we spent together when we were in our late teens, we were drunk but I never regretted it," Clarisse said as she placed her glass back down on the table and looked back across the room at Joseph, "fast forward ten years plus and after months of flirting back and forth we spent the night together again, and it was even better than I remembered it."

"Oh really?" Elly said with a smirk as Clarisse looked back at her.

"Yes, things at the time with Rupert was none existent and being with Joseph again made me feel loved, he showed me pleasures that I didn't know I wanted. He unlocked my passions and deepest desires," she said and looked across at her husband, catching him watching her. Smiling, she continued as their gaze remained on one another. "I couldn't get enough of him... actually," she said and looked back at Elly, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Elly said with a nod.

"Has Gino ever needed pills to help with, you know," she asked quietly.

"No, he hasn't," Elly said and shook her head, "why, has Joseph then?"

"Yes, well we haven't been able to, you know, since before his heart attack. We have tried, but he couldn't, and the doctor gave him some pills to take that would help and I wouldn't let him take them," Clarisse said and took another sip of her drink.

"Why ever not?" Elly exclaimed and watched Clarisse as she stared at her in surprise. "The doctor obviously thinks he's well enough to take them, or he wouldn't have given them to him if that's what you are worried about?"

"Maybe, I don't know," Clarisse said with a shrug and placed her glass back down on the table, "I suppose I have been worried about it, but also felt odd knowing that he needed to take them to help when we have never had a problem before."

"I know, but come on this is you and Joseph. After your history together, he doesn't want to let you down, or he wouldn't have gone to the doctor, right?" Elly said and watched as Clarisse looked back across at her husband. "I can see you miss him."

"Oh, I do," Clarisse nodded, not taking her eyes from her husband.

"Then let him take them tonight, spend the night making love and you can thank me tomorrow," Elly said and watched as Clarisse looked back at her and smiled.

 ** _Later._**

Stumbling into the bedroom and over to their bed, Clarisse pushed Joseph's jacket off his shoulders and down his arms as he nuzzled her neck. "We need to be quiet, as not to disturb the others?" She gasped and closed her eyes as he trailed kisses down her jaw and neck while his hands gripped her sides, causing a moan to escape her lips.

"They...have...made...alternative...arrangements," he murmured against the curve of her neck as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

"Oh god," she moaned right before he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off the floor, falling onto the bed into a heap just seconds later. "Wait," she gasped and watched as he lifted his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked breathlessly and looked down into her eyes.

"Let me go and get out of this dress and into something a bit more comfortable first," she said while putting her hands up to cup his face, "and I'll be right back, I promise." She said and lifted her head to kiss him several times.

"Okay, but please hurry," he groaned and rolled onto the bed beside her.

"I will, don't worry," she smiled and shuffled off the bed before hurrying into her closet. Placing her hand on her stomach, she leant back against the door and bit her bottom lip. It had been so long since they had been intimate, she felt excited and couldn't wait to be with him, but she felt nervous as hell, too. Taking a moment, she gathered her thoughts before getting into something a bit more 'comfortable'.

Sitting on the bed in just his boxers, Joseph waited patiently for Clarisse to return when, after what felt like forever, her closet door finally opened and a vision of beauty appeared wearing her silk knee length robe. Smiling, he held out his hand for her as she walked over and climbed onto the bed beside him. "Are you okay?" He asked huskily.

"I am," she smiled at him and slid one leg over his body until she was straddling him, "are you?"

"Oh god yes, but I fear there will be little rest tonight," he said, his eyes full of desire as he looked up at her and watched as she ran her tongue across her lips in anticipation.

Considering the meaning of his words, she smoothed her hands across his hairy chest and up to his neck. "I have missed you," she whispered huskily and leant forward to kiss him as he put his hands up onto her sides.

"I've missed you too," he replied as he smoothed his hands down over her hips and down her thighs when something caught his attention. "What's this?" He asked and looked down, pushing the bottom of her robe out the way to find her wearing the lace garter that Mia had given her the night before. Swallowing hard he reached his hands up and pulled on the sash of her robe before slipping his hands inside to open it up, taking in her appearance a long moment before looking back up at her with hungry eyes.

It had been so long since her husband had looked at her in that way, she was finding it difficult to find her words. "It was just a little something that was given to me, I wasn't sure whether I should wear it or not." She finally said.

"Oh god, I'm glad you did," he said and sat up, reaching up to kiss her while pushing the robe from her shoulders and freeing her arms from it before tossing it to the floor and wrapping his arms around her waist.

The moment his mouth closed around a taut nipple, her body arched in response and her head dropped back in sensual abandon. Blood hummed through her body on its journey to the center of her pleasure. She was teetering on the edge and he'd barely touched her. "Make love to me, please?" She begged at the feel of him hardening beneath her.

No words were spoken as he put his hands on her hips and lifted her, prompting her to lay on the bed beside him. Groaning at the loss of contact, he quickly removed his boxers and gently laid down on top of her beautiful body, pressing her deliciously into the mattress.

"It's...been...a...while," he murmured against her soft lips, between full heated kisses as she put her hands up to cup his face and lock her legs around him.

"It has," she agreed and smoothed her hands over his shoulders and down his back as he trailed kisses down over her jaw and into the curve of neck. "Mmm," she moaned and took her bottom lip between her teeth as he nipped and sucked on her delicate skin.


	33. Sempre e per sempre

_Hi everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for reading and following this story, and to those who have left me a review :) I really do appreciate the support and can't thank you enough._

 _Here's the next chapter for you all, but be warned its rated M._

 _Enjoy ;)_

* * *

 **Sunday 9th July 2006.**

Opening her eyes early the next morning, Clarisse saw her husband laying beside her with his arm up on the pillow above his head. Smiling, she snuggled closer and rested her head on his chest while putting her arm around his waist. "Are you awake?" She asked softly.

"I am," he smiled and moved his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders, "good morning you beautiful thing you."

"Good morning," she laughed and lifted her head to look up at his face.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I have a bit of a sore back, but I don't care because I feel bloody amazing," she said and watched him laugh, which made her smile.

"Yes it was amazing, wasn't it," he smiled and watched as she smiled and raised herself up on her arm beside him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and placed her hand on his chest.

"Bloody amazing too," he said and they both laughed.

"Well that's good," she smiled and leant closer to kiss him while moving her hand up onto his jaw.

"Mmm, I've been thinking," he said and watched as she moved to rest back on her arm beside him.

"About what?" She asked averting her gaze to her fingers as she smoothed her hand back where it was moments ago and began to play with his chest hair.

"That three must be our lucky number?" He said and she lifted her gaze to look into his eyes.

"How do you figure that out?" She asked.

"Well think about it, it took us three attempts at being together to get it right and finally get married," he said and she nodded. "We got married at three in the afternoon, this house was the third one we looked at and between us we have three children..."

"Yes," she nodded, thinking about it all.

"And then last night," he said and smiled mischievously at her.

"We made love three times," she smiled.

"Yes we did," he grinned and put his hand up to brush her hair back behind her ear before placing his hand on her shoulder as she blushed, "not done that in a long time."

"No we haven't," she smiled and smoothed her hand up onto his neck, "I'm just glad Mia, Nicholas and Pierre all made alternative arrangements."

"Me too, or they would have been traumatised if they hadn't." He said and they both laughed before he reached up to kiss her. Pulling back a moment later, he smoothed his hand up onto her neck, resting his thumb against her jaw and looked into her eyes, "shall we make it four?" He asked.

Closing her eyes, she leant closer and kissed him a moment before allowing him to gently push her onto her back as he moved his hand from her neck down onto her hip, smoothing it down her thigh and gripped the back of her knee to lift it over his hip, which in result caused her to moan into his mouth.

"Oh god I love you," she said breathlessly as he began trailing kisses down into the curve of her neck when suddenly she found herself laughing as he rolled them over so she was now on top of him, straddling him. Placing her hands down on the bed just above his shoulders she pushed herself up just enough to look down into her husbands hungry eyes. "I take it the pills are still working then?" She asked.

"Pills? Oh no, this is all me... I didn't need to take the pills in the end," he answered, taking her by surprise with his answer and reached his hands up to brush her hair out of her face and cupped her head. Raising his head, he kissed her before slipping his hands down between them and started to undo the fiddly buttons on her silk pyjama top. But after only undoing two, he'd had enough of there fiddlyness and ripped it open instead, causing her to gasp. "I want us to make love all day," he said against her neck in a low, seductive voice.

"We can't," she gasped and closed her eyes as he nipped at her neck while pushing the now ruined pyjama top off her shoulders. "Unfortunately, you promised everyone a family barbecue here today," she said finally and pushed herself up to sit on him while removing her now ruined pyjama top and tossed it onto the floor.

"Dammit, I forgot about that," he said, placing his hands on her thighs.

"Thought you had," she said as she placed her hands flat on his torso and smiled down at him.

"God, you're beautiful," he smiled and sat up in front of her, wrapping one arm around her waist, holding her body against his and turned them around to lay her back on the bed in front of him. Kneeling between her legs, he removed her pyjama shorts and panties before quickly discarding of his boxers.

Leaning over her, he gripped her left hip gently, giving it a little squeeze and rubbing his thumb back and forth over a secret, a secret that only the two of them know about, a secret that lay hidden from the rest of the world before lowering his head and placing butterfly kisses to the area. At first, he had been completely surprised when she suggested about them getting matching tattoos, but now that they'd had it done he found it quite erotic, her, his gorgeous wife, the former Queen of Genovia having a tattoo too. Something he thought would never happen.

Moving up the bed, he hovered over her body and smiled down at her as she put her hands up to frame his face and kissed him slowly a moment before he knelt back between her thighs, admiring her beautiful body for a long moment before finally laying gently down on her body, pressing her deliciously into the mattress as he entered her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Bringing her thighs up to rest against his hips, she gasped as he slipped deeper inside her. "Mmm," she moaned and began to smooth her hands up and down his back before lowering one hand down to grasp his backside, "make love to me," she whispered huskily in his ear, urging him to move within her.

Lifting his head, he looked down into her gorgeous blue sparkly eyes and kissed her several times before pushing himself up onto his arms, "gladly, my love," he said huskily and began to rock his hips back and forth. Nice and slow at first but it didn't take him long to pick up pace, driving them both closer to the edge with each thrust.

* * *

Collapsing on top of her, Joseph buried his face in the crook of her neck, the wild beating of her heart comforting him as he tried to catch his breath. "That was heaven," he said moments later and rolled onto the bed beside her.

"It certainly was," Clarisse said, her heart still beating wildly in her chest as she snuggled close to him and rested her head on his chest. "Did you mean what you said, that you didn't need to take the pills?" She asked.

"Uh huh, they are still unopened in the draw," he said and slipped his free hand under his pillow, "who would have thought seeing you in this, was all I needed," he smirked while holding up the lace garter she had worn last night and watched as she raised herself up to rest on her arm.

Gasping, she grabbed it from his hand as he laughed. "It wasn't," she said as a blush crept over her body and looked down at the garter in her hand.

"It was," he smiled as she looked back up at him, "I'm back baby."

Smiling, she leant closer to kiss him while putting her hand up to playfully grip his jaw, "you're definitely back," she whispered against his lips before kissing him once again.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

After having a shower and getting dressed, Joseph walked back into the bedroom and over to the bedside table where the keepsake box that Clarisse had given him yesterday sat and opened the lid. Taking out one of little notes he removed the ribbon and unrolled it to read what it said inside. _"Sometimes I watch just the smallest things you do and think I am the luckiest woman alive."_ Smiling, he put it back inside the box and made his way downstairs.

Standing in the kitchen doorway moments later, Joseph leant against the doorframe and watched Clarisse a moment as she stood at the counter with her back to him, rearranging the vase of flowers. Dressed in one of her new summer dresses, she looked absolutely gorgeous stood there and could watch her all day, given the chance. But he knew before too long she would let him know that she knew he was there, and right on cue she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Hello," she smiled over at him and looked back at the flowers as he made his way over to her.

"Hello," he smiled, coming to stand behind her. "I opened another of your notes just now."

"You did?" She asked and took her bottom lip between her teeth as he stepped behind her, his body pressing against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting against her stomach, "what did that one say?"

"It said, sometimes I watch just the smallest things you do and think I am the luckiest woman alive." He said and rested his chin on her shoulder as she put one hand down on his hands and her other up to cup his face. "And I wanted you to know, the same goes for you too."

"I know," she said and lowered her hand from his cheek as he kissed her shoulder.

"You look gorgeous by the way," he smiled as he stepped to her side and leant closer to her. "Like always."

"Thank you," she smiled and turned her head to look up at him as he moved his face closer to hers and kissed her just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, I got to pop out to get some food for the barbecue anyway," he said as he stepped back. "I won't be long," he smiled and playfully slapped her bottom as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, behave you," she laughed and turned to him, watching as he walked over to the door.

"I can't help it you know," he smirked and turned back to her, taking a couple steps backwards as she leant back against the counter watching him. "You know I can't keep my hands off you," he said and winked as the doorbell rang again.

"Go and get the door," Clarisse said while extending her arm out in front of her and pointed towards the door, "and I'll see you when you get back later."

"Oh you most certainly will," he said, looking her up and down, undressing her with his eyes before finally turning to walk out into the hallway. "I love you," he called back to her.

"I love you too," she called back and laughed to herself as she turned back to the counter. Shaking her head, she slipped another rose back into the vase.

Opening the front door a moment later, Joseph was surprised to see Mia, Nicholas and Shades stood looking at him. "Oh good you are up," Mia smirked at him.

"Well good morning to you too," he smiled and stepped back to let them in, "why didn't you use the key that I gave you last night?"

"Sorry, good morning grandpa," Mia smiled as she stepped closer and kissed his cheek, "well I did think about it, but I really didn't want to walk in on you and grandma being naughty," she laughed.

"Oh Mia," Joseph laughed and shook his head as another car pulled into the drive, "ahh just the person."

"Where is grandma? Is she awake?" Mia asked and watched as Joseph looked back at her as he walked through the front door.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen. Go on through," he smiled and made his way down to the car as Gino, Elly and Pierre climbed out. "Gino, just the person I need to see."

Walking into the kitchen while Nicholas took their bags upstairs, Mia smiled when she saw her grandmother placing the vase of flowers down in the middle of the kitchen table. "Good morning grandma," she said and watched as she looked up at her.

"Oh good morning, darling," Clarisse smiled, watching her walk over to hug her, "that wasn't you ringing the doorbell, was it?"

"Uh yes, I didn't fancy walking in on you and grandpa you know," Mia laughed as they pulled apart and she averted her gaze down to the two small marks on her neck.

"Oh Mia, honestly," Clarisse laughed and shook her head as Mia moved to sit at the table. "Where's Nicholas and Pierre?" She asked.

"Nicholas has taken our bags upstairs and Pierre is on his way in with Elly and Gino," Mia smiled over at her grandmother and smirked as Elly came through the door.

"No he's not, he's gone to the shops with Joseph and Gino to give them a hand getting the food and drinks for the barbecue, told me to tell you he will see you when he gets back," Elly smiled as she placed her handbag down on the table and stepped closer to Clarisse, kissing her cheek. "Good morning, darling."

"Good morning," Clarisse smiled as Elly stepped back, "and thank you. I'll make us some tea while we are waiting for them to get back."

"Lovely," Elly smiled as she moved to sit at the table next to Mia, "so, I see you had a good night then," she said and smiled over at Clarisse as she stopped what she was doing and looked over at them while putting her hands down on the counter.

"Well, I..." Clarisse said, unable to keep the smile, and the blush, from her face as she shook her head and continued with making the tea, "I'm not saying anything."

"You don't have too, it's written all over your face," Elly smirked as Mia looked at her.

"And neck," Mia giggled and looked back over at her grandmother as she looked back up at them. "Anyway, I think I'm going to go and get changed and have a swim while we are waiting for the men to come back."

"Okay, darling," Clarisse said and watched as she stood to her feet and walked over to the door.

"See you in a bit," Mia smiled over at her then walked out the door and up to her room to get changed.

* * *

Once the tea was made, Clarisse walked over to the table with the tea tray and placed it down on the kitchen table. Placing a teacup in front of Elly and herself before sitting down.

"Thank you," Elly smiled and looked over at her friend as she smiled in return and put a spoonful of sugar in her teacup, "so I take it the pills worked wonders then?" Elly asked.

"Actually no, we didn't need them in the end," Clarisse said as she stirred her tea and put the spoon down on the saucer, "but I still have to thank you though."

"Oh, well that's great news that you didn't need them in the end, but I don't get why you still need to thank me, if you didn't need them?" Elly asked as Clarisse picked up her cup and took a sip of her tea.

"Because," Clarisse said as she placed her teacup back down on the table and looked back up at Elly, "Mia tells me that it was you who got the garter for her to give me on Friday?"

"Yes, I did," Elly said and shook her head slightly confused, "but I don't get...oh wait..."

"Yep," Clarisse smiled when she realised the penny dropped and looked down at her tea.

"The garter, really?" Elly asked in surprise.

"Apparently so," Clarisse smiled once again and looked back up at her friend.

"Well I never," Elly said and they both giggled, "who would have thought that was all he needed, to see you with a garter on your leg."

"I know, if I had known I would have tried it ages ago," Clarisse said and they both giggled once again.

 ** _Later That Afternoon._**

With the barbecue in full swing, the music playing and all the kids either running around the garden or playing in the pool together, Clarisse made her way back inside to get another bottle of wine or two for the table, when after she grabbed it from the fridge she turned to find Joseph walking through the back door. "Hello handsome," she smiled, walking over to meet him half way.

"Hello you," he smiled as they stepped closer to one another and he took the bottles from her hands, placing them on the counter beside them, "we finally get to have a few minutes to ourself."

"Yes, we do," she smiled and put her arms up around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against his body.

"How's your back doing?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"It's doing okay, still a bit sore though," she said, smiling up at him.

"I'll give you a massage later," he grinned and suddenly remembered something, "oh I have something for you," he said, pulling out an envelope from the back pocket of his shorts.

"What's this?" She asked, lowering her arms and took it from him.

"Open it and see," he grinned and watched as she looked down to open it.

Seeing two tickets to Paris for the coming weekend, she gasped and looked back up at him. "We're going to Paris?" She asked.

"Yes," he smiled as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms back around his shoulders with the tickets still in her hands, "I thought it would be nice to get away somewhere we both love."

"It is nice, it's a lovely surprise," she smiled, moving her free hand onto the back of his head, "thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled and kissed her a couple times, "I thought we could do a bit of sightseeing then spend the rest of the time locked away in our room."

"Oh, like a naughty weekend?" She asked with a laugh and looked up into his eyes as he lowered one of his hands to cup and caress her bottom.

"Yeah," he nodded with a mischievous smile on his lips, "like a naughty weekend."

"Well we do have a lot of catching up to do," she said softly against his lips between sweet kisses.

"Mmhmm we certainly do," he agreed and gave her bum a squeeze as he kissed her slowly. The both of them completely unaware that Mia was stood surprised, in the back doorway.

Slowly, she turned as quietly as she could and hurried back to sit back at the table. "What's the matter?" Pierre asked. "I thought you were going to see where your grandmother had got too with the wine."

"I was," Mia nodded and looked at her uncle, "but she's been caught up."

"By who?" Elly asked as she placed her glass down, suddenly realising by who. "Oh let me go and get the wine. I'll show you how it's done when they are like this," she smirked.

"Thank you," Mia said and watched as she walked away.

"Don't mind me," Elly said a moment later as she walked through the back door, and over to them as Clarisse and Joseph both looked at her, watching her as she picked up the wine bottles from the counter behind them and held them up. "Just came to get these," she smiled and turned to walk out as Clarisse and Joseph looked at one another and laughed.

"Come on, we should go back outside," Joseph said as he reluctantly stepped back from Clarisse and smoothed his hand down her arm to take her hand.

"I suppose we better had," Clarisse said as he led her back out into the garden and over to the table.

"Welcome back," Gino smirked and watched as Joseph sat down.

"Thanks," Joseph smiled and looked up at Clarisse before kissing the back of her hand.

 ** _Later._**

Climbing from the pool, Joseph made his way over to the table where most of the adults sat and grabbed his towel from the chair, dabbing his face and chest dry with it before picking up his drink and taking a couple sips. "That was lovely, so refreshing," he said a moment later and placed his glass back down on the table.

"Oh grandpa, I didn't know you had a tattoo," Mia exclaimed in surprise when she saw it on his left hip, peeping out above the waistband of his swimming trunks.

"Oh yeah," Joseph said and looked down at it, "I got it a while back."

"What is it?" She asked and watched as he put his hand up, pushing the waistband down a little to show her.

"It's two hearts joined together with a C inside one and a J inside the other, with 'sempre e per sempre' wrote under it," he smiled and looked at Mia. "I drew one of the hearts and the J inside, and your grandmother drew the other heart with the C."

"Aww that's so cute," Mia smiled back up at him, "but what does sempre e per sempre mean?" She asked.

"It means, always and forever," he said and looked up at Clarisse as she sat in her sunglasses, her face turned away to look out at the view. He was unsure if she was looking at him, because he couldn't see her eyes but from the smile on her face he could tell that she had heard what was said.

"That is so romantic, isn't it grandma?" Mia said and smiled at her grandmother as she took a sip of her drink, "grandpa getting a tattoo to celebrate your love for one another."

"Oh, very," Clarisse smiled and looked up at her husband as he moved to sit in the chair beside her. "It is very romantic."

"Not something that you would do then?" Pierre asked and they all watched as she shifted in her chair, turning her legs towards her husband and crossed them, causing the hem of her dress to ride up her thigh a little as she shook her head.

"Oh, that's a shame," Mia said and looked at her drink as she picked it up from the table.

Reaching his hand out, Joseph took hold of Clarisse's hand and kissed the back of it before resting them down on top of her thigh and sharing a small smile with one another, both of them thinking _'if only they knew'_.

 ** _Later That Night._**

After everyone had left, and a lot of the tidying up had been done, Clarisse, Joseph, Pierre, Mia and Nicholas all relaxed in the back garden for a while before finally calling it a day.

"As much as I would love to sit out here with you all night, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call it a night," Mia said as she finished her drink, "we have an early flight to catch in the morning and because we've had so much fun out here today I still need to finish my packing."

"Ok darling," Clarisse said and watched as she and Nicholas both stood to their feet.

"Me too, it's been a long day," Pierre said, also standing to his feet, "do you want me to finish loading the dishwasher before I go on up?" He asked as Mia kissed her grandmothers cheek.

"No it's okay, I'll do it on my way through," Clarisse said, and reached up to kiss his cheek as Mia kissed Joseph's cheek.

"Okay, well thank you for today," Pierre smiled at her.

"Yes, it's been a lot of fun," Mia smiled and hugged her grandmother, "the whole weekend has been fun."

"It really has," Clarisse smiled as they stepped apart and Mia began walking up to the house with Nicholas, "see you all in the morning."

"You will," Pierre smiled and put his hand up as he began following Mia and Nicholas, "night mom, night dad."

"Night," Joseph said, watching him walk away before looking back at Clarisse as she gathered up the remaining glasses and plates from the table.

"I'm going in too, what about you?" She asked and watched as he stood up.

"I'm coming in with you," he smiled, putting his hands out to take the glasses from her.

"Thanks," she smiled, giving them to him and picked up the plates before starting to lead the way back up to the house. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, guess what Isabella told me earlier?"

"What?" He smiled, loving the way she swayed her hips as she walked on in front of him.

"Her and Charles are giving it another go," she said, stopping and turned back to him.

"Are they really?" He asked and watched as she nodded before walking in through the back door.

"Yes, really," she laughed, walking over to the dishwasher and began loading it with the plates in her arms. "I was surprised, but I'm glad that they are back together and giving it another go."

"Me too," he nodded and watched her as she closed the dishwasher door and stood back up straight. "You really caught the sun today," he said and watched as she looked at her arms and chest before nodding.

"So I did," she smiled and looked back up at him as he moved to stand in front of her.

"I'll rub some after sun in when we get up to the room, if you like?" He said and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as she put her arms up around his shoulders.

"I would love it if you did," she smiled and looked up into his eyes, "though tonight we will have to behave."

"Oh I'll try, but I can't make any promises," he smirked and watched as she laughed before kissing her.

Pulling back, she smoothed her hand down his arm and smiled, "come on, let's go to bed." She said as they walked out into the hallway, flicking the kitchen light off as they passed.

* * *

 _Thoughts, please let me know what you think?_


	34. Mia and Nick's Wedding Part 1

_Hi everyone, just wanted to thank you all for reading the last chapter and for leaving a review :) appreciate it, so thank you a million._

 _Here's the next chapter, just please don't shoot me when you get to the end, okay?_

* * *

 **Saturday 29th September 2007.**

"Grandma, are you awake?" Mia asked softly before knocking two times on her grandmothers bedroom door at the palace and waited for an answer. All the bridal party had stayed at the palace last night, having a ladies night while all the groomsmen spent the night at Clarisse and Joseph's house and now, on the morning of Mia's wedding to Nicholas, she was here to wake her grandmother so they could start preparing for the day ahead. "Grandma?" She said again and tried the handle to find it was unlocked. Pushing the door open she was surprised to find her grandma was no where in sight and her bed hadn't been slept in. "Hmm, that's strange," she said to herself and made her way out of the suite.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Charlotte smiled as she walked down the hallway towards her, "happy wedding day."

"Good morning, Charlotte, and thank you," Mia smiled as she turned to her, "but please, no formalities today."

"Of course, Mia," Charlotte smiled, but noted she looked a little flustered. "Is there something wrong? Or is it simply pre wedding nerves?"

"Yes, something like that," Mia nodded, "actually, you haven't seen grandma about, have you?"

"No, not this morning," Charlotte said with a shake of her head and gestured to Clarisse's suite door. "Isn't she in there then?"

"No, and it looks like her bed hasn't been slept in all night," Mia said quietly.

"Oh, have you tried calling her?" Charlotte suggested.

"I can't, Lily confiscated my phone last night to stop me from texting Nicholas," she said and laughed nervously.

"Oh, I see," Charlotte nodded knowingly, "well here, use mine," she said, unlocking her phone and locating Clarisse's number from her contacts.

"Thank you, Charlotte," Mia smiled and took the phone from her assistant. Looking down at it, she pressed call and put it up to her ear.

At the house, Clarisse lay snuggled close to her husband when her phone started ringing from the bedside table. Letting out a sigh she rolled onto her back and reached her hand out for it. "Who is it?" Joseph asked from beside her and opened one eye, watching her as she lifted the phone up above her face to have a look.

"Charlotte," Clarisse answered and turned onto her other side, her back now to Joseph and pushed herself up onto her elbow. "I wonder what she wants," she said and answered the phone. "Hello, Charlotte. Is everything okay?"

"No it's me, where are you?" Mia said down the line.

"Oh good morning, darling," Clarisse said and fell back onto her back, "happy wedding day."

"Thanks, but again, where are you? Are you at the palace?" Mia asked and looked up at Charlotte.

"Um...no," she answered and covered her eyes with her free hand as Joseph pushed himself up onto his elbow and chuckled.

"I think someone has a hangover," Joseph said quietly and leant closer to kiss her bare shoulder.

"I do not," Clarisse exclaimed and looked at him as he laughed.

"Who was that?" Mia asked and looked down at the floor as Charlotte's eyes grew wide.

"Who do you think it was?" Clarisse asked and bit her lip as Joseph snaked his arm around her waist.

"Grandpa?" Mia asked.

"Yes, of course it is," Clarisse smiled.

"But it didn't sound like grandpa." Mia said and looked back up at Charlotte.

"Oh, I can assure you it's definitely grandpa," Clarisse said, trying to stifle a giggle as Joseph moved closer to her.

"It is me, Mia," Joseph said and laughed as Clarisse placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him backwards.

"Okay, so I take it you are at the house then?" Mia said and let out a sigh while putting her hand up to brush back and forth over her forehead.

"I am, yes," Clarisse nodded and closed her eyes.

"Okay, but grandma you were meant to be here," Mia said, flustered, "we need to start getting ready soon."

"It'll be okay, we have plenty of time," Clarisse said while checking the time on her alarm clock, "but I'll get up now, have a quick shower and I'll be there as quickly as I can."

"Okay, do you want me to send someone to pick you up, because you still sound drunk and I don't want you driving," Mia asked and looked up at Charlotte as she gasped.

"No no, it'll be okay, I'll have Joseph bring me over," Clarisse said and smiled at him laying amused beside her.

"Okay, we'll see you soon then," Mia said, "love you."

"Yes, you will," Clarisse smiled, "see you soon, love you too darling," she said and hung up.

"Is she panicking by any chance?" Joseph asked and watched as she placed the phone back on her bedside table and rolled onto her side to face him while putting one hand on the top of his arm.

"Yes," she smiled and moved her face closer to his, "so I need to get up," she said and kissed him a couple times while smoothing her hand from the top of his arm, over his shoulder and down onto his neck. "Can you run me over to the palace when I'm ready?"

"Of course," he said while rolling onto his back and watched as she moved to sit up on the edge of the bed while grabbing her robe from the foot of the bed.

"Thank you," she smiled over her shoulder at him and slipped on her robe before going into her bathroom.

Smiling to himself, Joseph lay in bed a moment longer, simply listening to her humming as she turned on the shower and started brushing her teeth, before climbing from the bed and slipping on his robe while moving to stand in her bathroom doorway.

Seeing him in her bathroom mirror, she smiled and turned her head to look at him as she finished brushing her teeth and bent over the sink to swirl her mouth out with mouthwash and rinse her toothbrush off as he moved to stand behind her. Dabbing her face dry with her towel, she stood back up straight and smiled at him in the mirror as he placed his hands on her hips.

"You're so delicious in the mornings," he said and moved his face closer to her hair, kissing the nape of her neck as a breath hitched in her throat and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations it was causing throughout her body.

Opening her eyes a moment later, Clarisse turned to face her husband and looked up into his sexy blue eyes, "we can't now, I have to get ready," she said, her gaze following him as he lowered his head to kiss her jaw and down into her neck. "Joseph," she said softly, trying so hard to keep herself together and not melt in his arms.

"I can't help it," he said, wrapping his arms around her, "you're addictive." He said and watched as she laughed a moment before he lowered his hands to cup her bottom and lifted her to sit on the sink counter as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're going to get me into trouble," she said and bit her lip as he smoothed his hands slowly, teasingly down her thighs to her knees.

But he said nothing. He simply gripped the back of her knees and moved her carefully closer to the edge of the counter before taking her lips in a hungry kiss.

 ** _Later._**

Driving through the palace gates, Joseph let go of the steering wheel and put his hand up to the security guard on duty as they passed through, while leaving his other arm resting on the armrest between himself and Clarisse. "Well here we are," he smiled and turned his head to look at her sitting beside him, applying her lip balm as they continued driving along slowly towards the palace.

"Yes, we are," she said and smiled to herself as she put the lip balm back in her handbag and raised her hand up in front of her, opening the sun visor to check herself in the small mirror on the back.

"And it looks like Mia is outside waiting for us too," Pierre smirked from the backseat.

"Hmmm," Clarisse said, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder as she closed the sun visor and looked towards the palace. "Oh, so she is."

"Oh dear, you definitely are in trouble," Joseph smirked and looked at Clarisse to see her looking out the front window.

"Makes me feel like I'm some naughty teenager who's returning the morning after sneaking out of her parents house," she said and looked at her husband as he chuckled and reached out for her hand.

"Well technically that is what's happening, minus being the teenager and the parents house part," he smirked and kissed the back of her hand, "it's just your granddaughters house instead."

"That's not funny," she said and looked at him as he laughed.

"Oh come on mom, I bet you done that all the time when you were a teenager," Pierre smirked from the back seat.

"Once or twice, yes," she smirked back at him then looked back at her husband as he sat smirking.

"Anyway, thanks for bringing me over with you dad," Pierre said as they came to a stop and he opened the back door, "I'll see you at the church."

"You will," Joseph said and looked at Clarisse, giving her hand a squeeze as Pierre climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him.

"Thank you for bringing me back," Clarisse smiled and leant closer, kissing him a couple times before looking into his eyes as he licked his lips.

"Mmm strawberry flavour," he smiled as she put her hand up to cup his face and leant closer to kiss him one more time.

"Wish me luck," she smiled while pulling back and opened her car door.

"Good luck," he smiled and watched as she climbed from the car, "and I'll see you at the church later on too."

"Yes you will," she smiled back at him and closed the door.

"Come on grandma, we still have loads to do," Mia said and watched as she turned to them while waving to Joseph as he drove off, "why were you even there anyway? I thought you were staying here with us last night."

"Well yes, that was the plan," Clarisse smiled as she walked towards her son and granddaughter while straightening out her cardigan with one hand and holding the straps of her handbag in her other. "But something came up."

"Surely you know _why_ she was there Mia," Pierre said as they both looked at him, "grandpa was there too remember?"

"Yes, thank you Pierre," Clarisse said and watched as he started laughing while walking on ahead before she turned back to Mia.

"Oh grandma," Mia said and rolled her eyes. "It comes to something when your own grandparents have a better sex life than you do," she laughed.

"Amelia," Clarisse exclaimed in surprise.

"What? It's the truth," Mia said and started laughing again as her grandmother shook her head.

"That's enough of that young lady," Clarisse said, trying to be serious for a moment and linked arms with her as they started walking slowly towards the palace. "Now, I have a question?"

"Oh really?" Mia said and looked down at the floor as they walked, "and what might that be?"

"How come you called me from Charlotte's phone this morning?" Clarisse asked and turned her head to look at her granddaughter.

"Because Lily confiscated my phone to stop me from ringing or texting Nicholas," Mia answered and looked at her grandmother as she tipped her head back and laughed.

"Good thinking," Clarisse smiled and studied her a moment before leaning closer to her, "will you please relax? I'm here now and we still have plenty of time."

"I can't help it," Mia shrugged, "I'm nervous grandma, what if something goes wrong?"

"I know darling, I know, but nothing's going to go wrong," Clarisse said as they began walking up the palace steps, "it's going to be a lovely day, I promise."

"Okay, I'll try to relax." Mia said as they both looked up to see Pierre stood holding the door open for them. Letting go of her grandmothers arm she walked on through and smiled up at him as she past, "thank you, uncle Pierre."

"Thank you, darling," Clarisse said and smiled as she put her hand up to cup his cheek in passing.

"You're welcome," Pierre smiled and followed them inside.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Walking into her granddaughters suite, Clarisse couldn't help but smile when she saw Aida's two daughters, Rose and Melissa, sat on the carpet with Alysse, all playing together as Victoria and Aida sat talking on the sofa, while her youngest daughter, Tori, sat in her lap. Looking at the closet door a moment later, she knocked two times and pushed it open to see Tracey, the Royal hair dresser finishing off Mia's make up.

"Can I come in?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course," Mia smiled and looked at her in the mirror as she came in and closed the door behind her. "Oh grandma, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled as she turned to her and Tracey. "But so do you, and I love your hair."

"Thanks, grandma," Mia smiled, "is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course," Clarisse nodded and smiled at her granddaughter, "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving for the church shortly."

"Okay," Mia said and looked up at Tracey, "can you give us a minute, please?"

"Of course," Tracey nodded and left them too it.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Clarisse asked and watched as Mia stood to her feet.

"I think so, yes," Mia nodded as she moved to stand in front of her grandmother, "but then I've had a bit of champagne, so that's helped," she giggled as Clarisse smiled at her.

"Oh it certainly would help, yes," Clarisse smiled and looked at her wedding dress hanging up, "you're going to look so beautiful today," she said softly and looked back at her granddaughter.

"Thank you grandma," Mia said as she looked down at her hands a moment, "I just wish dad was here to see it and to give me away."

Stepping closer, Clarisse took hold of her granddaughters hands and smoothed her thumbs over the back of them for a moment as she thought about her son and how much she wished he was there too before finally speaking, "I do too," she nodded and watched as Mia looked back up at her, "but he'll be here in spirit watching over you, darling."

"I hope so," she said sadly as her grandmother let go of her hands and stepped closer to hug her. "Grandma I'm sorry about this morning, I think the nerves got the better of me."

"Oh tush," Clarisse said as they pulled apart and laughed together, "you have no reason to be sorry, I know how nerve racking the morning of your wedding can be," she smiled, "so don't worry about it, okay?"

"Thank you," Mia smiled.

"Now, do you have your something old, new, borrowed and blue ready?" Clarisse asked and watched as Mia nodded.

"I do, yes," Mia smiled, "they are all ready to go."

"Good," Clarisse smiled, "well I better get going to greet the guests at the church," she said and hugged her granddaughter once again, "and the next time I see you you'll be walking down that aisle."

"Uh huh," Mia nodded nervously as they stepped apart.

"And you'll be the most beautiful bride I have ever seen," Clarisse smiled as she put her hands up, cupping her face for just a second before leaning closer to kiss her forehead. "I'm so proud of you and how far you have come."

"Thank you, grandma," Mia smiled and watched as she walked over to the door and opened it, "see you at the church."

"Yes you will, sweetheart," Clarisse smiled back at her and walked out into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Standing in the church entrance, Joseph watched as his gorgeous wife slowly made her way up the church steps with Charlotte, Isabella, her family and Elly before taking a few sideward steps as they all laughed over something, when she finally noticed that he was there, watching them. Tilting her head slightly, she smiled and walked over to him. "Hello there."

"Hello you, I was wondering when you were going to arrive," he smiled and took her hand, leading her into the main church and over to one side.

"Is everything okay?" Clarisse asked as they came to a stop and he turned to face her while taking hold of her other hand, "is Nicholas okay?"

"Oh yes, Nicholas is just fine, he's in the vestry with his best man." He said and smiled at her.

"Oh that's good, I was a bit worried when we came over here," Clarisse said as she looked up into her husbands eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you I just wanted to have a moment alone with you, that's all," he smiled and looked her up and down, admiring the knee length dress and crop jacket she wore. "You look amazing," he smiled and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, making her laugh as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you," she smiled as they pulled apart, "you're looking rather handsome yourself," she said and watched as he leant closer to whisper in her ear.

"Thanks, but I don't look no where near as good as you do," he smiled and pulled his head back to look into her eyes.

"Oh rubbish, you do," she said and smiled up at him, studying his face as he looked down between them with a chuckle. Looking up and around at her surroundings, she let out a content sigh. "I still can't believe we were married here," she said and watched as he lifted his head and looked around.

"I know," he nodded and looked back at her, "I know I'm living the dream being married to you, but this last year has been that amazing I still have to pinch myself everyday to check that it is real and that I'm not dreaming," he said and watched as she stepped closer while putting her hands up, the tips of her fingers grazing his cheeks as they moved lower until they framed his jawline.

"I can assure you that all this, us, is all real," she said and searched his eyes as he put his hands on her sides, "I promise."

"Oh good," he smiled and kissed her as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

 ** _A Little Bit Later._**

Standing next to the prime minister in the entrance hall, Clarisse smiled as the next set of guests arrived. Greeting them, they stood talking for a moment before they made their way into the church to take their seats as Clarisse watched them disappear through the door when Joseph caught her eye. He was stood halfway down the aisle talking to Lord Palimore and Lord Harmony and looked so handsome standing there. Letting out a happy sigh, she closed her eyes for a moment when she felt a hand on her back. Turning her head, she looked at Sebastian as he stood smiling at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked and watched as she smiled.

"Oh yes," she nodded, "sorry."

"That's alright, I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay," Sebastian smiled and began fiddling with one of his cuff links.

"Thank you," she said and looked towards the next two guests walking through the door when she heard a clunk. Looking back at Sebastian she found him looking around on the floor. "Have you dropped your cuff link?" She asked.

"Yes, annoying little things really," he said and looked up at her to find her looking around the floor too, trying to find the cuff link. "It couldn't have gone far."

"Ah ha, found it," Clarisse said as she moved over to a sideboard loaded with leaflets and put her hand down on top of it to crouch down before kneeling beside it.

"Oh goodness, Clarisse, I would have just left it," Sebastian exclaimed as she bent over and placed one hand on the floor while slipping her other hand underneath the sideboard to locate it.

"Got it," Clarisse said.

"May I help you up?" Said a man with an American accent as he held out his hand to Clarisse and watched as she looked up at him a long moment.

"Christophe?" She finally said and looked down at his offered hand. Taking hold of it, she stood to her feet and looked back up at him while straightening the skirt of her dress. "What are you doing here?" She asked and watched as he chuckled.

"Well this is yours and Rupert's granddaughters wedding, is it not?" He asked, tilting his head slightly and studied her face.

"Yes, of course," she nodded and glanced at the prime minister as he stood watching them before she looked back up at him, "but we had no idea you were going to attend, we never received your rsvp."

"Oh did you not?" Christophe said and turned to look towards the door a moment before looking back at her, "Julia, my sister, said she had sent a card to let you know we were going to attend."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. You're here now, obviously," Clarisse nodded and smiled up at him, "so welcome."

"Thank you," he smiled, unable to take his eyes from her a long moment. "You look great by the way, married life must be treating you extremely well."

"Yes," she laughed and nodded, "you could say that."

"Can you believe it's been, what, nearly fifty years since we last saw each other?" He said and slipped his hands in his pants pockets.

"Has it really been that long?" She asked and averted her gaze to a woman as she approached them.

"Hello," smiled the woman as she stood beside Christophe.

"This is my wife, Mercia," Christophe smiled down at her, then back up at Clarisse. "Mercia, this is Clarisse."

"Oh, well Clarisse," Mercia smiled, "it's so nice to be able to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"All good I hope," she smiled as they shook hands.

"Oh of course, Christophe always talked so fondly off you," Mercia smiled and watched as Clarisse averted her gaze up to her husband. "Anyway, dear," Mercia said and looked up at her husband as he looked down at her. "Shall we go and take our seats?"

"Of course, but what about Julia?" Christophe asked and looked towards the main door a moment before looking back down at his wife.

"Oh she's talking to someone out there, I'm sure she can find us once she's finished," Mercia smiled and looked back at Clarisse, "it's lovely to meet you."

"And you," Clarisse nodded and watched as she began walking through the door. "Please take a seat anywhere," she said and looked up at Christophe.

"We will," Christophe smiled and stepped closer to kiss her cheek, "it's lovely to see you again," he said and stepped back. Smiling, he followed his wife through the door.

"Clarisse?" Sebastian said and watched as she turned to him, "can I have my cuff link back now please?" He asked and watched as she looked down at it in her hand.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry," she said and handed it to him before putting her hands up to frame her face with them.

"Thank you," he said and looked down to put the cuff link back where it belongs before looking back up at her, "is everything okay? You look a bit flustered."

"Oh yes," she nodded, "it was just seeing them, him, again," she trailed off and looked through the doors of the church at Christophe as he and his wife took a seat in a pew.

"Who was it? If you don't mind me asking?" Sebastian asked and watched as she looked back at him.

"That was," she said and took a deep breath, "Rupert's cousin."

"Oh," Sebastian said and watched as she placed her hand on her forehead, completely unaware that Joseph was watching her.

And had been for a while. He had seen the whole thing, from her kneeling down on the floor to him helping her back to her feet and their exchange. He had no idea who this man was, but he obviously had an effect on his wife. She was taken by him.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 _Please do let me know your thoughts, its greatly appreciated._


	35. Mia and Nick's Wedding Part 2

_Hi everyone, just want to thank you all so so much for reading and leaving me reviews on this story :) I really appreciate the support and can't thank you enough. Also, this chapter includes some words from a song that I'm making NO money from and doesn't (obviously) belong to me._

 _Anyway, here's the next chapter for you :)_

* * *

 **Saturday 29th September 2007.**

 _...Continued._

After the ceremony all the wedding party and guests made their way back to the palace for the three course sit down meal and speeches, before the evening celebrations began. But over champagne, as the conversations flowed among the guests, Clarisse disappeared, wanting to be alone after the emotional day she'd had watching her granddaughter marry and wishing her son and Mia's father, Philippe, could have been there too.

But walking out into the gardens to have a moment to herself in one of her favourite places, Clarisse was surprised to find Christophe already sitting there, looking out across the palace grounds. Stopping, she hesitated a moment and clasped her hands together in front of her, wondering if she should go back to the palace or stay and speak to him instead, having not had the chance until now. "Penny for your thoughts," she found herself asking and slowly approached the bench he occupied as he looked up at her.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't want to hear about my boring old thoughts," he smiled.

"Try me," she smiled in return.

"Well, if you want to know I was just reminiscing from when I was a boy growing up here. I would play hide and go seek on these very grounds with Rupert, my brother, Amos, and a few other friends," he said and nodded slightly, "sometimes it could take us hours to find everyone." He said and she laughed.

"This place and its grounds are huge, so that wouldn't surprise me at all," she said and gestured to the empty space beside him on the bench, "may I?' She asked.

"Oh sure sure," he nodded and shuffled to the right a little, allowing her to sit down beside him. Putting his arm back, he rested it on the back of the bench and watched as she smoothed her hands down the back of the skirt of her dress and took a seat beside him.

"This place must hold a lot of memories for you?" She said while looking around the grounds.

"It certainly does, but then it must hold a fair few for you too," he said as she turned her head to look at him and nodded.

"Oh it does, yes, but you, you grew up here," she smiled.

"I did," he nodded and pointed towards a tall oak tree, "you see that tree over there, I fell out of that tree when I was seven years old and broke my arm," he said while looking at her and watched as she sat looking out at the tree a moment before looking back at him.

"Not the best memory," she said and they both laughed.

"No suppose not, but it's always stayed with me," he said and smiled while looking down at the grass in front of them a long moment as Clarisse looked at her hands clasped together in her lap. "It was a beautiful ceremony, the bride looked beautiful," he said and watched as she smiled back at him, full of pride.

"Yes, she did," she nodded.

"She takes after her grandmother that's for sure," he said softly and watched as she sat looking at him a moment.

"Yes, she does," she nodded and looked back down at her hands.

"She seems happy enough, but after finding out who his uncle is, can this Nicholas bloke be trusted?" He asked.

"Yes of course," she said and looked up at him, "do you think I would have allowed her to marry him if he wasn't trustworthy?"

"Suppose not," he said and looked out at the gardens a long moment before looking back at her. "Clarisse?"

"Hmm," she said, her gaze remaining on the gardens.

"Why didn't you come?" He asked and watched as she went to turn her head to look at him but stopped herself.

"You know why I didn't come, I fell in love with Rupert," she answered and put her hands together, tucking them between her knees as she looked out across the palace grounds.

"I may not have been here for the last fifty years, Clarisse, but I certainly followed the news," he said and watched as she finally looked at him, "how can you sit there and tell me you loved him?"

"Here you are," Joseph said as he walked towards them and watched them both turn their heads to look at him, "Mia's looking for you."

"She is?" Clarisse said and stood to her feet, "is she okay?"

"Yes, she just wanted to speak to you about something," he said and stood beside her, "hello, are you okay?" He asked and kissed the side of her head while putting his hand on her back.

"Yes," she smiled at him and heard Christophe clearing his throat, "sorry, Joseph, this is Christophe," she said and looked over at him as he stood to his feet. "Rupert's cousin."

"Oh now I remember you," Joseph said and stepped closer while extending his hand out to him, "we went to high school together."

"That's right, we did," Christophe said and shook his hand. "Those were the days."

"They certainly were," Joseph nodded and put his hands in his pants pockets, "so tell me what have you been doing all these years?" He asked.

"Oh well as you know I moved to America," he said, averting his gaze to Clarisse a moment as she linked her arm with her husbands before looking back at Joseph. "Set up my own business, got married, had a family."

"And is that your wife who's here with you today?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, Mercia," Christophe smiled, "and my sister Julia, not sure if you remember her?"

"I do, she was Clarisse's sister, Isabella's best friend," Joseph smirked and looked at Clarisse as she stood looking up at him.

"Yes, she was," she nodded, surprised he had remembered. "I'm going to go and see what Mia wanted, are you coming?" She asked.

"You go on and I'll follow," Joseph said and closed his eyes as she put her hand up onto his jaw and reached up to kiss him.

"Don't be long," she smiled as she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I won't," he smiled and watched as she looked at Christophe.

"See you inside then," she smiled and began walking back towards the palace as both men watched her.

"You're a lucky man being married to her, Joseph," Christophe said and looked at Joseph as he continued to watch her walk away.

"You could say that again," Joseph smiled and finally looked back at Christophe.

"Leaving her all those years ago was one of the biggest mistakes of my life," he said and glanced back at Clarisse a moment before looking back at Joseph to find him staring at him.

"What do you mean?" Joseph asked.

"She was 'the one who got away'," Christophe said and watched as Joseph turned his head to look back at Clarisse.

 ** _Early Evening._**

After taking a walk around the rose gardens, going over what Christophe had said, Joseph returned to the wedding reception to find him sat talking at the table with his wife, Julia, Isabella and Pierre. Raising his eyebrow, he scanned the room for Clarisse, to find her dancing to a Latin number with Gino amongst the crowd on the dance floor.

Walking over to their table, he took a sip of his drink and looked back at them dancing just as Gino dipped her. Smiling, he watched as she tipped her head back and laughed as he stood her back up straight and raised their arms for her to twirl around under before letting go of his hand and placed her free hand on her stomach, her other arm remaining up in the air as she swayed her hips to the song. He absolutely loved it when she danced and the way she moved, she was always so carefree and could watch her for hours.

Returning to the table moments later, Clarisse smiled when she saw Joseph stood holding a red rose for her. "For me?" She asked and stepped closer to him.

"Of course," he smiled and wrapped his free arm around her waist, placing his hand on the small of her back as she wrapped one arm around his shoulder.

Placing her hand on the back of his neck, she smiled up at him and took the rose with her other hand, "thank you," she said and turned her head to the side slightly, swirling the rose around the tip of her nose before smiling back up at him.

"You're welcome," he smiled, watching her as she stepped closer to the table and placed the rose down to pick up her drink, while leaving her other hand on the back of his neck. "Did you speak to Mia?"

"Yes, she just wanted to make sure I was alright," she said while stepping back in front of him and took a sip of her drink.

"Okay," he smiled as she looked back up at him.

* * *

Shortly after, the bride and groom shared their first dance as a married couple, followed by most of the guests joining them on the dance floor for another slow song.

 _I wanna get lost in some corner booth, Cantina Mexico  
I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio  
I wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin  
Make love til the sun comes up, til the sun goes down again  
Cause I need you._

Smiling at the words of the song, Clarisse tilted her head slightly and looked up into her husbands eyes longingly for a moment before resting the side of her head against his cheek and smoothed her hand from the back of his shoulder to the back of his neck as they continued to dance slowly to the song together.

 _Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain  
I need you  
Like a lighthouse on the coast  
Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost  
I need you, OOH I need you._

Hearing her sigh, Joseph lifted his head and watched as she looked up into his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong," she said and smiled before moving her face closer, resting the side of her head back against his cheek, where it had been a moment ago.

"Are you sure?" He asked and watched as Mia and Nicholas disappeared out through the door into the hallway. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the bride and groom sneaking out, would it?" He said in her ear.

"It might be," she said and lifted her head to look up into his eyes once again. "I was just remembering, that used to be us once a upon a time."

"You want to sneak out? Because we can sneak out if you want to sneak out," he said with a cheeky smirk and watched as she answered with a smile. Stepping back, he smoothed his hand down her arm and took hold of her hand, leading her from the dance floor and over to the doors leading outside, disappearing through it just a moment later.

 ** _Later._**

Leaning over Clarisse's shoulder, Joseph placed a slice of wedding cake down on the table in front of her and placed his hand on the edge of the table as she turned in her chair slightly and bent her arm up, resting it on the back of her chair as she tipped her head back a little to look up at him. "Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome," he smiled and lowered his head to kiss her.

"And where's my piece?" Isabella teased and watched as Joseph lifted his head to look at her sitting in his seat as Clarisse laughed.

"I'll get you a piece if you want me to get you a piece?" Joseph said as he stood back up straight.

"I'm only messing with you," Isabella smiled and looked back at her sister, "I'll be back in a bit," she said and stood to her feet.

"Okay," Clarisse smiled as she walked away and Joseph sat down in front of her. "Are you okay? I haven't seen you for a while," she said while crossing her legs and picked up the plate of wedding cake he had brought for her.

"Of course, I've just been chatting to Sebastian and Gino outside," he smiled and watched as she put a small piece of cake on her fork and put it in her mouth. "Oh, if either Mia or Nicholas ask about the house keys for tonight, I have given them to Shades as I didn't want them to get lost."

"Ok, you've given them to Shades, right," she said to herself and watched as he laughed, "what?" She smiled.

"Nothing," he smiled with a shake of his head and looked down as he placed his hand on the front of her knee. Looking back up at her, he watched as she put another piece of cake in her mouth. "Is that nice?"

"Mmm," she nodded, "it really is," she smiled and held up the fork, offering him a piece as he caressed the inside of her knee with his thumb.

"Thank you," he smiled, taking the fork in his mouth as she leant to the side slightly, causing the strap of her dress to slip over her shoulder a little to reveal her bra strap.

"You're welcome," she smiled, placing the plate back down on the table and picked up her drink while glancing across the room.

"Was Isabella okay?" He asked and put his hand up to tuck her bra strap back under her dress strap as she sat with her head tilted, smiling at him.

"Yes, she's fine," she smiled and finally took a sip of her drink as he placed his hand back down on her knee.

"What was you talking about?" He asked curiously.

"Oh this and that," she said and leant forward, moving closer to him as he watched her. "I think Vicky and Alysse have enjoyed being part of the wedding today," she said and watched as he looked across the room at them dancing with Mia and Lily. Turning, Clarisse looked over at them too and smiled when she saw Mia had her arm around Vicky's shoulders, "and I love how close they have become."

Looking back at her, Joseph smiled and nodded. "Me too."

"Right, ladies and gentlemen I want everyone up on the dance floor for this next number," exclaimed the dj as he put the next song on.

Smiling, Clarisse looked back at Joseph, "shall we?"

"Yeah, come on," he smiled and they stood to their feet, joining Mia, Vicky, Alysse and everyone else on the dance floor a moment later.

* * *

When the song finished and went into the next one, Joseph and Clarisse moved to the edge of the dance floor and held her hand up above her head for her to twirl under his arm before swaying her hips and stepping closer to him. Putting her hand up onto his jaw and her thumb under his chin, she smiled and reached up to whisper in his ear as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I love how, even when there's lots of other people around, you always make me feel that we are the only ones in the room," she said and pulled her head back to look up into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled and watched as she reached up to kiss him a couple times.

"Nonna?" Alysse said as she stood next to them and watched as they both turned to look down at her.

"Yes, darling," Clarisse smiled down at her as Joseph smoothed his hand to the small of her back.

"Will you dance with me again?" Alysse asked while taking hold of Clarisse's hand.

"Of course I will," Clarisse smiled down at her then up at her husband as he stepped back a little for them to pass by. "Care to join us?"

"Of course," he said, extending his arm out to the middle of the dance floor, "after you."

"Thank you," she smiled and moved across in front of him while turning her head to glance over her shoulder at him before going back onto the dance floor to dance with Alysse.

Smiling, Joseph watched them all dance together a moment before joining them.

 ** _Late That Night._**

After waving Mia and Nicholas off, Clarisse turned to make her way back inside the palace and up to Joseph waiting in their suite for her when she heard someone speaking. "Why is it women always leave swapping numbers until the very last minute?" Turning, she found Christophe leaning back against his rental car on the driveway.

"I'm afraid that's what we do," she said and smiled while clasping her hands together in front of her, "we are awfully good at keeping our men waiting."

"I agree with that," he said with a laugh and watched as she walked slowly towards him. "Was that the bride and groom that just left?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded and looked into the darkness of the driveway, "they are spending the night at mine and Joseph's house, and we are spending the night here."

"Ahh, I see," he said and looked down at the gravelled drive as she folded her arms and leant back against his car. "It's been a such a lovely day, thank you for inviting us."

"Oh you're welcome, thank you for coming," Clarisse said as she stared at the palace a long moment before finally speaking again. "And to answer your question before, I loved him at the beginning but over time my feelings for him changed."

"He didn't treat you very well, did he?" He asked and watched as she looked down at the drive.

"Not really, no," she said with a shake of her head, "I felt that there was always someone else more important than his family."

"His bits on the side no doubt," he said and she looked back up at him.

"How did you know?" She asked in surprise.

"Through the family grapevine," he said and watched as she looked back at the palace, "he certainly took after his father that's for sure."

"That he did," Clarisse nodded in agreement, "don't get me wrong though, we did try to make it work between us for the sake of the boys, but it just wasn't the same and then after he died I found out that he had been still cheating on me and I realised all those years after I gave him that chance were nothing but a lie."

"It is hard, the reality of things, but I'm glad you have Joseph," he said and watched as she nodded, "I can see he makes you happy?"

"Oh he does, very much so," she smiled.

"Good, I'm glad that you have found someone now that loves you and only you," he said and watched as she turned her head to look at him before he looked back at the palace. "Joseph's a good man."

"Yes he certainly is," she said and watched as he looked back at her, "he's been my rock through so much, I really don't know what I would do if I didn't have him. He taught me to love again."

"Well it only takes one man to teach you that all men are not the same," he said and stood up straight.

"It certainly does " she said and nodded in agreement. "Anyway, how long are you in town for?" She asked, watching him as he walked around in a little circle to stretch his legs.

"A couple weeks, Mercia wanted to make a trip off it and see the place I was born and grew up." He said, looking back at her.

"Ahh, I see," she said and nodded slightly, "well listen, tomorrow we are having a small family gathering here for my birthday,"

"Oh of course, it's your birthday on Monday, isn't it," he said, interrupting her and smiled as she nodded. "I never forgot."

"So it would seem," she smiled, "anyway, can I finish what I was going to say?"

"Sorry, yes... Please continue," he smiled.

"Thank you, now if you don't have any plans then why don't you all come over for about one? You can get to know Mia and Pierre a bit more." She smiled.

"We wouldn't want to intrude," he said and moved to stand in front of her.

"You wouldn't be intruding, you are family remember?" She said, studying him a moment when they were disturbed by laughter coming from the palace.

Turning his head, Christophe looked back at the palace to find Mercia and his sister, Julia, walking towards them as Clarisse stood back up straight. "Ah, here they are at last."

"Sorry, darling, we were just saying our goodbyes," Mercia smiled at him.

"And swapping numbers?" He laughed and kissed the side of her head.

"Yes, that too," she smiled and looked at Clarisse, "it was lovely to finally meet you and everyone else, we have really enjoyed ourselves so thank you."

"That's good to hear, and it's been lovely to meet you too I'm just sorry we didn't get a chance to talk much," Clarisse smiled as Christophe opened the car door, "but maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow and looked at her husband.

"Yes, Clarisse has invited us to a family gathering they are having here tomorrow for her birthday," Christophe smiled at his wife, then at Clarisse.

"Only if you're not doing anything, then please by all means come," Clarisse smiled.

"Oh, how lovely," Mercia smiled back at Clarisse, "we would love to come."

"Perfect," Clarisse smiled and clasped her hands together in front of her, "until tomorrow then?"

"Yes, until tomorrow," Mercia smiled.

"Goodnight, and have a safe drive back to the hotel," Clarisse said and began walking back towards the palace.

"Yes, goodnight," Mercia smiled and watched her walk away a moment before looking up at her husband to find him watching Clarisse. "Christophe?" She said and he looked at her.

* * *

Walking through her suite door a short time later Clarisse couldn't help but smile at the scene that greeted her. The lights had been turned down low, there was soft music playing in the background, a fire crackling in the fireplace and the coffee table had been pushed to the side with a bottle of champagne on ice sitting on top of it. "What's all this?" She asked while closing the door behind her and slowly made her way over to her husband sitting on the floor, leaning back against the sofa with his legs outstretched in front of him.

"Well I thought we could enjoy a drink or two together before going to bed," he said and picked up the two glasses of champagne from the coffee table and offered her one as she slipped off her shoes and sat down beside him, tucking her legs under her.

"Now I feel bad because it took me so long, thank you," she said while taking one of the glasses from him, "but after I saw Mia and Nicholas off I ended up seeing Isabella and her family off too, then I was stood talking to Pierre for a few moments."

"Don't feel bad, you're here now," he said, raising his glass and clinked it against hers, "cheers," he smiled.

"Cheers," she smiled and took a sip of her champagne before raising her glass, watching all the bubbles cling to the strawberry Joseph had put in her glass. "Have you stolen a bottle of champagne from downstairs?" She asked a moment later and looked back at her husband.

"I might have," he laughed as she placed her free hand on his shoulder and rested the bottom of her glass on her thigh.

"Oh that's naughty," she teased.

"I know, I know," he laughed and looked back at her. "Did Mia and Nicholas set off okay?"

"Yes, they did," she nodded and reached across him, placing her glass down on the coffee table. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to go and remove the tiara and all the hairpins from my hair." She said while moving to stand to her feet.

"Okay," he smiled and watched as she made her way across the suite to their bedroom.

* * *

"That's better," Clarisse smiled as she came back into the suite a short time later and sat back down beside her husband on the plush carpet.

"You got changed too?" Joseph said, commenting on her wearing her robe and took a sip of his drink.

"I did, I wanted to be comfortable," she smiled and reached across him to get her drink from the coffee table. "It's been such a beautiful day today, I'm so proud of Mia, and Nicholas too."

"Me too," Joseph nodded in agreement and noticed she was rubbing her foot, "your feet sore?" He asked and watched as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Yes, just a bit," she said and watched as he patted his lap.

"Rest your legs on here and I'll give you a foot massage," he smiled, "if you want?"

"Oh yes please," she smiled and placed her glass back on the coffee table before turning to lay on her back, "thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as she rested her legs down on his lap and he began to massage them for her.

"You would think, having worn heels for years that I would have learned my lesson long ago," she said and folded her hands together on her stomach as her husband worked his magic on her sore points.

"It might be because you don't wear them as often as you used too?" He suggested as she closed her eyes.

"Oh, maybe," she said, thinking about it as he continued to rub her feet.

"Clarisse?" He said moments later.

"Yes, my love," she answered.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course you can," she smiled and opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling, wondering to herself what he might want to ask.

"Were you and Christophe once an item?" He asked and watched as she remained staring up at the ceiling a long moment.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked at him, "we were once, yes, but a long time ago."

"I see," he nodded as she sat back up beside him, "when?"

"Before I married Rupert, we were together for just over a year when he moved to America with his family."

"Well that explains why he said leaving you all those years ago was one of the biggest mistakes of his life," he said and looked back at her.

"He did?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes," he said, "did Rupert know?"

"No, well if he did he never said anything," she said and shook her head, "no one knew, only Victoria."

"Okay," he said and looked across at the raging fire a long moment.

"Joseph, it was a long time ago," she said, reaching her hand up and gently gripped his chin to turn his face to hers, "any feelings I had for him are long gone,"

"It didn't look like they were when you saw him at the church," he said, interrupting her as he looked into her eyes, "you seemed quite taken by him, and now I know why."

"Oh god," she said, tipping her head forward a moment before looking back up into his eyes, "I love it when you're jealous."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"You heard me," she said and smoothed her hand down onto his chest, "if I seemed taken by him being here then it's because I was surprised to see him again after all these years, yes we invited him because he's family, well he's Mia and Pierre's family but we had no idea he was coming today and yes I loved him all those years ago, hell I was even going to move to America to be with him but those feelings are long long gone..." She said and placed her hands on his shoulder as she moved to straddle his lap and looked into his eyes, "I promise," she whispered and closed her eyes as she kissed him.

Putting his hands up, he brushed her hair back and cupped her head as they broke away from the kiss and looked into each other's lust filled eyes a long moment. "I need you," he said between kisses, before trailing them down to the curve of her neck.

"Not here," she said and gasped as he nipped at her neck. Pulling back, she stood to her feet and helped him up before leading him through into the bedroom, closing the doors behind them as they went.


	36. Clarisse's Birthday Lunch Part 1

_Hi everyone, just wanna thank you all so much for reading and for leaving me reviews, I appreciate the support :) so thank you so much._

 _Also, a million thanks to Leopardy's Sylvia for all your help :) appreciate it._

 _Anyways, here's the next chapter for you..._

* * *

 **Sunday 30th September 2007.**

Yawning, Pierre made his way slowly into the breakfast room to find Eleanor sitting alone. "Morning," he said sleepily and made his way over to the fresh coffee, "where is everyone?" He asked.

"Well Gino is helping Charlotte with the decorations for your mothers birthday celebrations later and everyone else is, as far as I know, still in bed," she smirked.

"That doesn't surprise me, I know a lot of the younger ones continued with the party after all us older folk called it a night," Pierre said while pouring himself some coffee and took a sip of it while still holding the coffee pot.

"That's true," Elly said as she nodded slightly, "there'll be a lot of heavy heads today then."

"Yes, there will be," Pierre nodded in agreement and finally placed the coffee pot down before walking over to the table.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep last night, are you sure you weren't one of those who stayed up late to continue partying?" Elly said and watched as Pierre laughed.

"Ha no, those days are long behind me," he said and looked at her, "I just never got around to asking Mia if I could swap suites, so it's my own fault." Placing his cup down, he made his way over to get a plate of breakfast.

"Oh," Elly nodded knowingly and took a sip of her tea. "So it wasn't the storm keeping you awake then?" She smirked and watched as he stopped what he was doing and turned back to her.

"No, it wasn't," he said and turned back to the food.

"Oh dear," Elly giggled.

"At their age though, I would love to know where they get their energy from," Pierre said as he made his way back over to the table and sat down.

"Oh leave them alone, it shows they are madly in love with one another," Elly smirked as Pierre drank some more of his coffee. "Love does make you do silly things, remember?"

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. I just wish they would be a bit more considerate knowing I'm in the room next door," he said and smirked while placing his cup back down and picked up his knife and fork. "But it is nice to see them happy at last though."

"Exactly, especially after everything they have been through they deserve it," Elly smiled and placed her cup down on the table.

"Yes they do, absolutely," Pierre nodded and put a fork full of food in his mouth as a giggly Clarisse and Joseph walked through the door.

"Oh here they are now," Elly smiled over at them as they both looked up at her and Pierre, "good morning."

"Good morning," Clarisse smiled as Pierre turned to them.

"Are your ears burning? Because we were literally just talking about you," he smiled and turned back to his breakfast.

"You were?" Joseph said in surprise and put his arm around Clarisse's back as they walked over to the table. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get you some breakfast?" He smiled at Clarisse.

"Okay, thank you," she smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her while smoothing his hand down her back and over her bottom before looking into her eyes.

"You're welcome," he smiled and walked over to the breakfast table as Clarisse pulled her chair out from under the table.

"So, what were you talking about?" She asked and held her cardigan closed with one hand while placing her other hand on the table in front of her and slowly sat down beside Pierre.

"Would you like some tea, ma'am?" Asked the butler as he stood behind the chair next to Clarisse.

"Yes please," Clarisse said and smiled up at him as he leant between the chairs and placed a cup and saucer down on the table for her.

"And what about sir Joseph?" He asked while pouring her some tea.

"He'll have some coffee please," Clarisse smiled.

"Very well ma'am," smiled the butler as he stepped back.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and looked back towards Elly and Pierre before putting a cube of sugar in her tea and stirred it.

"Well that's not fair, I had to get my own coffee," said Pierre as Clarisse looked up at him while picking up her teacup.

"Well in all fairness, Pierre, you didnt really give him much of a chance to offer you any, what with you heading straight for the coffee pot as soon as you came through the door," smiled Elly as Clarisse took a sip of her tea, "I mean you were practically drinking it from the pot."

"Why darling?" Clarisse asked while placing her cup back down on the saucer and straightened out her scarf before looking back at her son. "Did you not sleep well?"

"Not really, no," he said with a shake of his head.

"Oh, did the storm keep you awake?" She asked and watched as he looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"No mom, it wasn't the storm that kept me awake," he said and watched as her face fell.

"Well, I.. " Clarisse blushed and averted her gaze away as she thought back to last night.

 _Hearing a rumble of thunder in the distance, Joseph slowed his pace and gently rested his body down on Clarisse's and slipped one arm under hers, placing his hand on her shoulder as he buried his face in the crook of her neck while trying to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" Clarisse asked breathlessly._

 _"Yes," he nodded and raised his head a little as she placed her hand on the back of his shoulder, "I just need a minute," he whispered against her jaw._

 _"Okay," she said softly and watched as he raised his head a little more to look down into her eyes. Feeling his other hand cup her cheek, she smiled._

 _"You're so beautiful when we make love," he replied softly and smoothed his thumb over her soft, swollen lips before lowering his head to kiss her a couple times as she smoothed her hand from the back of his shoulder to the back of his head. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too," she smiled and closed her eyes as he buried his face in the crook of her neck once again._

 _"Are you ready for more," he whispered huskily against the spot below her ear._

 _"Oh yes," she smiled as he lifted his head to look into her eyes and picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster than before. "Oooh...good...god, Joseph," she moaned and grasped the back of his shoulder with her other hand as he laughed._

"What are you three talking about?" Joseph asked as he came back to the table with a tray.

"Oh, Pierre didn't get much sleep last night," Clarisse said as she turned to look at her husband and watched as he placed a plate of breakfast down in front of her, "and it wasn't the storms fault."

"Oh I see," he smirked, knowing exactly who was to blame, and placed a plate down on the table for himself before looking back at them and taking a seat beside Clarisse while resting his arm along the back of her chair.

"Seriously, how.." Pierre said before trailing off as his mother looked back at him, "how do you do it?"

"I'm sure I don't need to explain that to you again, darling," Clarisse laughed and looked across at Elly as Pierre shook his head.

"No no, I mean, how do you both have so much energy at your age?" He said as Clarisse looked back at him and smiled.

"Oh," Clarisse exclaimed and thought a moment.

"It's called being madly in love, Pierre," Joseph smiled and looked Clarisse in the eyes as she put his hand down on his thigh, "she makes me feel so young."

"Aww, I love you," Clarisse smiled and leant closer to kiss him.

"I love you too," Joseph whispered as she sat back up straight in her chair and watched as she looked back at her son.

"Anyway, change of subject as I have been meaning to ask you something and I want to do it now while I remember," Elly said and looked across at Clarisse as Joseph buttered a slice of toast, "who was the tall American at the wedding yesterday?" She asked and looked at Joseph as he took a deep breath.

"Actually, I wanted to ask about him too," Pierre said as Clarisse looked at him. "Remind me again how he's related to us?"

"He's your fathers cousin, Christophe," she said and averted her gaze away to think a moment before looking back at Pierre as Joseph placed his butter knife down on the plate a little to heavily, "his mother was your fathers aunt," she said and turned her head to look at her husband sitting on her other side.

"Oh, I thought I could see a bit of family resemblance in his eyes," Elly said as Clarisse reached her hand out, placing it on Joseph's thigh and gave it a little squeeze.

"But he doesn't have a title?" Pierre said before taking a sip of his coffee as Clarisse looked back at him, "or does he and I just didn't realise?"

"No he doesn't, because his mother wanted to marry someone her parents didn't approve off so she had to give up her title and Royal rights in order to do so," Clarisse said and picked up her teacup with her other hand.

"Oh, I see," Pierre said.

"How terribly sad," Elly said and stood to her feet.

"Unfortunately, that's the way it was in them days," Clarisse said and took a sip of her tea.

"Hmm, suppose," Elly said and pondered the idea a moment before shrugging slightly, "anyway, I'm going to go and find Gino."

"Okay," Clarisse smiled up at her as she walked towards the door while waving her hand behind her. "See you later."

* * *

"Right, that's me finished," Pierre said a while later and finished his coffee before placing his cup down on the table, "now I better go and pack."

"Okay darling," Clarisse said as she rested her elbows on the table in front of her and tucked her hands under her chin.

"See you when I'm finished," Pierre said as he leant to the side and kissed her cheek before standing to his feet.

"Yes, you will," she smiled, watching him tuck his chair under the table and walk over to the door before turning her head to look at her husband, who was slumped in the chair on her other side, checking his phone. "Are you okay?" She asked while lowering one of her hands and placed it down on his thigh to get his attention.

"Hmm?" He mumbled while looking up at her.

"I asked if you were alright?" She asked again and watched as he nodded.

"Oh yes, I'm alright," he smiled, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know, perhaps your feelings getting the better of you earlier when you were showing a bit of jealousy when we were talking about Christophe?" She said and watched as he reached his arm out and placed his phone on the table in front of him.

"I can't help it," he said and let out a sigh while looking back at her as she turned in her seat to face him and watched as she leant closer to him.

"I know you can't," she said softly while putting her hands up to cup his face and kissed him a couple times before looking into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and kissed her back as she closed her eyes.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Standing in the doorway of the palace sitting room, Pierre smiled as his mother tipped her head back and looked over at him. "Hello," he said and slowly walked over to stand behind the sofa, resting his hands down on the back of it.

"Hello," she smiled and looked back at the book she was reading, "are you okay?"

"Yes," he nodded as she looked back up at him, "I just wondered if you would like to come for a walk with me?"

"Of course I would," she smiled and placed the book down on the coffee table in front of her before standing to her feet, "let me just get my jacket and I'll be ready."

"Okay, I'll wait outside," he smiled as she made her way around the sofa to him.

"Okay," she smiled.

* * *

"I'm here," Clarisse smiled and slipped on her knee length jacket as she made her way towards her son standing on the drive.

"Perfect," he smiled and they started walking slowly away from the palace as Clarisse done up the buttons on her jacket.

"So," she said a moment later as she linked her arm with her sons arm and put her free hand down on his forearm, "does this mean you are the decoy to keep me away from the ballroom so I won't see what they are up to?"

"What?" He said, looking at her in surprise and shook his head, "no, of course not," he laughed nervously and rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

"You're not a very good liar, Pierre," Clarisse smiled as she looked back up at him.

"Alright, I am the decoy but please don't tell dad I told you that," Pierre said and watched as she tipped her head back and laughed.

"I won't tell him anything don't worry," Clarisse smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Thank you," he smiled and looked on ahead, "talking of dad, is he okay?"

"How do you mean?" She asked as she looked up at him and watched as he looked back at her.

"I don't know, he just seemed to be acting oddly when we were talking about Christophe at breakfast," he said and looked on ahead, "like he was jealous."

"Ah, you noticed that?" She asked as he looked back at her.

"You mean he was jealous?" He asked and watched as she nodded, "but why?"

"Because," she said and hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath and carrying on, "we, me and Christophe, were once an item."

"What?" He exclaimed and looked at her in shock, "when?"

"Before I fell in love with your father," Clarisse answered, her gaze remaining ahead of them. "We dated for just over a year before he moved to America with his family."

"Wow?" He said, shocked. "How did I not know this?"

"No one knew, only Joseph's sister, Victoria," Clarisse answered as she finally looked up at her son.

"Not even father?" Pierre asked and looked at her as she shook her head.

"No, I never told him and he never said anything if he did know," Clarisse said and looked back on ahead of them.

"Wait a minute, if you never told anyone other than Victoria, then how did dad know?" He asked.

"I had to tell him last night after Christophe told him I was the one who got away," she answered.

"Oh," he said and they walked on in silence for a moment, "it must have been serious though if you were together over a year," Pierre asked.

"If you call buying a one way ticket to join him and his family in America serious, then yes, I suppose it was." Clarisse answered.

"You nearly moved to America?" He asked and watched as she nodded, "wow, what stopped you from going?"

"I realised that I couldn't just abandon my family, my friends or my life here," she said and took a deep breath.

"Oh," Pierre said, "did you regret not going and starting a new life with him across the pond?"

"I did at first, yes, but marrying your father blessed me with you and your brother," she said and looked up at her son as he looked at her, "and that's something I would never regret."

"I love you, mom," Pierre said as he leant closer and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too," she said and looked up at him as they continued walking.

 ** _Later._**

Returning to the palace after their walk, both Clarisse and Pierre were surprised to find Joseph waiting in the foyer for them. "Here you are, I thought I was going to have to come looking for you," he said as he walked over to them and kissed Clarisse's cheek, "you were only meant to take a short walk."

"It's my fault," Clarisse said, removing her coat and put it over her arm before looking up at her husband, "we were talking and completely lost track of time."

"It's okay, you're here now," he smiled and placed his hand on her back, "your birthday lunch awaits."

Walking through the doors into the ballroom a moment later, Clarisse was greeted by a small gathering of family and friends all stood round a table with her birthday cake on singing happy birthday to her. Smiling, she watched Amelia walk over to her and handed her a glass of champagne.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she smiled and took a sip of her champagne, "it's been a long time since I had champagne at this time of the day."

"Better not give you to much then," Mia giggled and put her arm around her grandmothers shoulders as they walked slowly towards the cake, "now I know you knew about the lunch today, and even though it's officially not your birthday until tomorrow we all wanted to make today extra special for you because we can't celebrate with you tomorrow."

"Oh, you didn't have too," Clarisse said as she watched her granddaughter pick up a glass of champagne and held it up.

"To the best grandma in the whole world, thank you for all you do because I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for you," Mia smiled as Clarisse reached out for her hand, giving it a little squeeze as she continued, "we all hope you have a lovely day today, and an even better day tomorrow being spoilt by grandpa." She smiled at Joseph.

"Oh, yes," he smiled and slipped his arm around Clarisse's back as they looked into one another's eyes, "I definitely will be."

"Aww," Mia grinned as her grandparents shared a quick kiss before looking back at her, "to you grandma, because we love you."

"Thank you, darling," Clarisse said as she stepped closer and wrapped her arm around her shoulder as she kissed her cheek, "thank you all so much."

"You're welcome," Mia smiled and looked towards the cake, "it's time to make a wish and blow out your candles, grandma."

"Oh, I don't need to wish for anything," Clarisse said as she looked around the guests, "I have everything I need right here, an amazing family and a handsome husband," she smiled as she leant against Joseph and tipped her head back to look up into his eyes while wrapping her arm around his waist, "I couldn't ask for more," she smiled and watched as he lowered his head to kiss her and everyone cheered, making them both laugh.

"Ok, but grandma you still need to blow out your candles," Mia smiled as Clarisse turned her head to look at her, "or it might set the smoke alarms off it you don't," she laughed.

"Alright, alright," Clarisse turned to her and smiled, "I'll blow them out."

Stepping closer to her, Joseph put his hand on her lower back and whispered in her ear, "make a wish and I'll my best to make it come true."

Smiling, she looked at her husband, thinking a moment before turning back to the cake and bent over, blowing out all the candles as everyone cheered once again. "So what did you wish for?" He asked while gathering up the back of her cardigan to slip his hand underneath onto her lower back.

"That'll be telling," she said, giving him a side smile before raising her glass and took a sip of her champagne.

"You tease," he laughed while smoothing his hand back and forth across the bottom of her back under her cardigan and watched as she turned her head to look back at him.

* * *

After having lunch, Clarisse stood talking to Nicholas and Sebastian when something caught her eye. Standing over by the door with a bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine in his hand, stood Christophe as he looked around the room for her. "Excuse me, I'm sorry," she said while placing her glass down and walked over to him.

"Hello, sorry I'm a bit late," he smiled when he saw her approaching, "these are for you," he said, handing her the flowers and the bottle of wine, "no idea what it's like, it's all I could get at the last minute."

"Thank you," she said, looking down at the bottle before looking back up at him, "where's Mercia and Julia?"

"Suffering a hangover I'm afraid, they send their apologies though and hope to see you again before we head home," he said as Pierre appeared beside them.

"I'm sure that could be arranged," Clarisse said and looked up at her son, "ahh Pierre, you remember Christophe, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," Pierre smiled and held out his hand for Christophe's, "fathers cousin, right?"

"That's right," Christophe said as they shook hands.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get better acquainted while I go and put these flowers in water. Be back soon," Clarisse smiled and glanced up at Pierre as she turned to walk away. Finding Charlotte, she gave her the flowers and bottle of wine before returning to her husband.

"Here you are," he smiled and slipped his arm around her shoulders as she stood to his side, "are you alright?"

"I am," she nodded and put her hand up onto his jaw, "but are you?"

"Well I'm not happy that he's here, but I'm alright now you are here with me," he said and looked into her eyes as she smiled up at him.

 ** _Later That Afternoon._**

Standing in the library doorway, Christophe put his hands in his pants pockets and watched Clarisse for a long moment. She was stood at the table, gathering up some of the old photo albums that Pierre had got out earlier to put away, completely oblivious that she was being watched. After checking the time on her watch she went to pick up the albums when Christophe cleared his throat. "Hello," he smiled as she turned to him, "Charlotte said you might be in here."

"Yes, I'm tidying away the photo albums that Pierre had got out to show you earlier while waiting for Joseph to return," she said and picked up the albums before walking over to the shelves to put them away.

"I thought he was here?" He said and watched her another moment before walking over to the table.

"He was, but he took his daughter, her family and Pierre to the airport," she answered and turned back to him as he opened an album on the table.

"I see," he said as she slowly walked back over to the table and stood beside him. "I really just come to let you know that I'm heading back to the hotel shortly and to say thank you for inviting me, I have had a lovely afternoon getting to talk to Pierre and Mia more, and going through these albums of course," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled and looked down at the page he had turned too in the album, "thanks for coming and thanks for the wine and flowers too." She said and began gathering more albums to put away as Christophe turned over the page.

"Actually, I have a confession to make," he said softly and turned to her as she stopped what she was doing.

"Oh, and what might that be?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Mercia and my sister aren't really suffering from a hangover," he said and looked into her eyes, "we had a falling out last night."

"How come?" Clarisse asked as she looked away, fearing what his answer was going to be.

"She caught me staring at you as you walked away from us last night out on the drive, claimed she saw something in my eyes that gave away my feelings for you," he said and watched as she froze.

"Christophe, I.. " she said as she turned to him and watched as he shook his head.

"No, please let me continue," he said, interrupting her and looked into her eyes, "the truth is, Clarisse, when I saw you again yesterday after all these years I realised I never stopped loving you, I had just simply buried my feelings away."

"Christophe," Clarisse said and shook her head.

"Clarisse, I still love you," he whispered and lowered his head to kiss her while putting his hand up to cup her face.

 _To be continued..._


	37. Clarisse's Birthday Lunch Part 2

_Hi everyone, just wanted to thank you all so so much for reading and to all those who took the time to leave me a review :) appreciate the support and can't thank you all enough._

 _Here's the next chapter for you all, just please don't kill me once you've read it..._

* * *

 **Sunday 30th September 2007.**

 _...continued._

The moment his lips pressed against hers, Clarisse pulled back and looked up into his eyes for a moment before he lowered his head to kiss her again. Raising her hand, she slapped him across his face where time then seemed to stand still for her as Christophe grabbed her by the top of her arms and pulled her closer to him, his lips crushing down on hers as he did.

Putting her hands on his chest, she managed to muster enough strength to push his towering frame back, "how dare you," she exclaimed and slapped him across his other cheek, harder than the first time. "I'm married and I am happy and if you think that you coming here and telling me that you still love me is going to get me where I think you want to get me then you are very much mistaken," she said and looked up at him while shaking her hand as it tingled from slapping him.

"I thought that's what you wanted," Christophe answered as he stood with his hand up on his cheek, "we haven't seen, or spoken to one another for years then out of the blue you write to me, inviting me to your granddaughters wedding."

"Yes, because you are Mia and Pierre's family, not because I wanted you, Christophe." Clarisse exclaimed as she shook her head, "whatever feelings I had for you are long gone. Yes, I may have been madly in love with you enough to think about leaving my family behind to be with you in America all those years ago, but I'm madly in love with someone else now and have been for sometime."

"Clarisse, please calm down," he said as he put his hands down on her sides, "let's talk about this a moment?"

"No, Christophe, I take my vows very seriously, something you obviously don't!" She exclaimed while pushing his arms away from her sides before going to move away from him.

"Clarisse, wait," he exclaimed while grabbing her arm and watched as she spun back around to him while trying to remain as calm as she possibly could.

"No! You need to go back to America with your wife and your sister and leave me alone," she said and yanked her arm free from his grasp before walking over to the door as Christophe smirked, watching her.

Once she was out the door, Clarisse stopped to take a deep breath while turning to slump back against the wall. Placing her hand against her abdomen, she tried to comprehend what had just happened. Finally pulling herself together a moment later, she began making her way down the corridor when Charlotte appeared.

"Hello," Charlotte smiled as she walked towards her, "did Joseph find you?"

"No, I haven't seen him," Clarisse said with a shake of her head, "is he back from the airport already?"

"Yes, I told him that you were in the library waiting for him," Charlotte said and watched as Clarisse looked away a moment before looking back up at her, a look of panic on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"Excuse me, Charlotte, I'm sorry," Clarisse said, her heart pounding in her chest as she hastened down the corridor and out into the foyer, where Gino stood checking his phone.

Looking up, Gino frowned as he watched Clarisse hurrying over to the front doors. "Is everything okay?" He asked, making her jump as she spun around to him. "Clarisse, relax, its only me," he exclaimed.

"Sorry, Gino," she said and put her hand up onto her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked and watched as she looked back over at him while lowering her hand.

"Nothing," she said and shook her head, "you haven't happened to have seen Joseph, have you?"

"Yes, I did a few moments ago," he nodded, "you just missed him."

"He's gone," Clarisse exclaimed and watched as Gino nodded.

"Yes, he said he had some errands to do, asked if I could take you and Elly back to the house when you were ready to go." Gino said and watched as Clarisse folded her arms and placed one of her hands on her chest.

"How did he seem to you, was he okay?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it, he did seem to be a bit agitated," he said and watched as she turned back to the door.

"Oh great," she answered and shook her head.

"Why, what's happened?" Gino asked and watched as she turned back to him before they both looked over at Charlotte and Shades coming into the foyer. Looking back at Clarisse, he watched as she walked over and stood in front of him.

"Can you take me to the house, I have to see if he's there," Clarisse said as she put her hand down on Gino's arm, "please, it's important?"

"Okay," he said after a moment and nodded before turning to Charlotte and Shades, "Charlotte can you please let Elly know that I'll be back for her shortly?"

"Of course," Charlotte nodded and watched Clarisse as she walked over and stood in front of Shades.

"Thank you," Gino smiled and looked at Clarisse.

"Shades, can you please be sure that Christophe leaves the property for me? Escort him off the grounds if you have too?" Clarisse asked quietly and watched as he nodded, "thank you."

"I'll see to it right away," Shades said and looked at Charlotte as Clarisse walked over to the door with Gino. "What's going on?" He whispered to Charlotte.

"I don't know," she whispered back with a shrug before they both looked back at Clarisse and Gino walking out the door.

"Thank you for this, Gino," Clarisse said as they made their way down the palace steps.

"Don't mention it, you know that I'd do anything for you," he said, getting his car keys from his pocket, "I just wish you would tell me what's going on," he said and watched as she stopped by his car and looked back at him.

* * *

Pulling up beside Joseph's car on the drive a short time later, Gino turned off the engine and watched Clarisse climb from the car, make her way up to the house and open the door, where she stopped. He wanted to get out, make sure she was alright but knew she had to face Joseph alone, so he stayed in the car.

Standing in the front doorway a moment, Clarisse watched her husband as he leant to one side and placed his overnight bag on the floor beside him before looking back at her. "I take it from you having your bag, you saw what happened in the library?" she asked.

"I saw enough, yes," he answered with a nod.

"Okay," said slowly and closed the front door before turning back to him, "can we talk about this?"

"I don't think I have anything to say on the matter," Joseph answered.

"Please, Joseph?" She asked and watched as he relented a moment later and walked into the living room. Taking a deep breath she followed him and took a seat on the sofa as Joseph took a seat in one of the armchairs. "I know what it looks like,"

"You kissed him," he said, interrupting her.

"No, no I didn't kiss him," Clarisse exclaimed.

"I saw you Clarisse, I saw it with my own two eyes so don't sit there denying it," Joseph exclaimed and stood to his feet.

"I didn't kiss him Joseph, he kissed me, there's a difference," Clarisse exclaimed and watched as he turned back to her. "If you had stuck around long enough you would have seen me pull away and slap him across his face, but you obviously didn't..."

"No, I didn't hang around because seeing that man tell you when he saw you yesterday that he realised he still loved you, seeing that man put his hand up and cup your cheek and seeing that man lower his head to kiss you, my wife, was too damn much for me and I had to walk away. If I hadn't off, I would have ended up killing him." He said as he stared across at her, "but seeing all that, you know what I realised?"

"What?" She asked while looking up at him.

"I realised that maybe, just maybe you still have feelings for him and regretted not going to America to be with him all those years ago," he exclaimed and watched as she stood to her feet.

"I beg your pardon?" She exclaimed.

"Think about it, you sat there all those months ago with Mia and wrote out that letter to him, and his invitation to the wedding, knowing that you two were once serious about one another and not once did you tell me about the two of you," he said, "I had to find out from him last night, just like how I found out about you and Jaures, from the man himself."

"I didn't know I had to tell you about a past love," Clarisse snapped.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt when Christophe told me that you were his one that got away? After everything we have been through?" Joseph said and shook his head, "then hearing him tell you today when you walked away from them out on the drive last night, he realised his feelings for you never went away... but you never told me you had been out there with them, you told me you saw your sister and her family off when you finally came up to our suite, but not Christophe."

"So what if I didn't tell you that I saw them on the drive," she said, letting out a frustrated sigh and put her hands up to cover her face a moment before looking back up at him. "You need to stop being jealous, Joseph."

"That's just it, I don't know if I can," he answered, "I don't even know if I can trust you right now."

"Maybe we should just call it a day then, as I can't be with a man who doesn't trust me," she said and looked across at him, "I went through it with Rupert and I refuse to go through it with you too."

* * *

Looking up from his phone, Gino watched as Joseph emerged from the house with his overnight bag and got in his car, driving off the drive a moment later. Letting out a sigh, Gino looked up at the house to see Clarisse standing in the front doorway with her arms folded before stepping back and closing the door behind her. He had no idea what had happened between them in the house, but knew from Joseph leaving it wasn't good.

 ** _That Evening._**

Pouring himself a shot of scotch, Joseph picked up the glass and moved to place it on the coffee table in his hotel suite before sitting on the sofa. Resting his elbows on his knees, he put his hands together and stared down at the drink a long moment. It had been a horrible day of heartbreak and one he didn't expect to be ending in a hotel suite, but here he was, doing just that.

 _Hearing voices as he approached the library door, Joseph decided to stop and listen a moment before making his presence known. "I have a confession to make," he heard Christophe say._

 _"Oh, and what might that be?" Clarisse had replied._

 _"Mercia and my sister aren't really suffering from a hangover... We had a falling out last night."_

 _"How come?"_

 _"She caught me staring at you as you walked away from us last night out on the drive, claimed she saw something in my eyes that gave away my feelings for you." It was the tone of his voice that made him step into the doorway, he wanted so much to yell at him but the moment he saw them, the moment he saw how close Christophe was standing to his wife he froze. It was like he was watching a movie play out in front of him, it didn't seem real._

 _"Christophe, I.. " she said as she turned to him and watched as he shook his head._

 _"No, please let me continue," he said, interrupting her and looked into her eyes, "the truth is, Clarisse, when I saw you again yesterday after all these years I realised I never stopped loving you, I had just simply buried my feelings away."_

 _"Christophe," Clarisse said and shook her head._

 _"Clarisse, I still love you," he whispered and lowered his head to kiss her while putting his hand up to cup her face._

 _Hearing that man tell his wife that he still loved her shocked him back to reality, but seeing him raise his hand to cup Clarisse's cheek broke him. Averting his gaze away, he knew he should be stopping what was happening right in front of him but he couldn't. He didn't have the energy to stop it, not if his own wife didn't then why should he._

 _So instead he simply turned and walked away._

Picking up his shot of scotch, he raised the glass to his lips and downed the contents in one before slamming the glass back down on the coffee table while putting the back of his other hand up, pressing it against his mouth as the liquid warmed his throat.

Standing to his feet a moment later, Joseph moved to stand in the balcony doorway and looked out at the view while absentmindedly slipping his hands in his pockets when a knock came to the door. Turning, he looked over at the door before slowly making his way over and opened it to find Gino stood there looking back at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Gino said as he watched Joseph walk back across the room to stand back in the balcony doorway.

"I'm fine," he said and turned slightly to look back at him as Gino came in and closed the door behind him, "is Clarisse okay?"

"She's heartbroken, Joseph," Gino said and watched as Joseph turned to look back out at the view. "Why don't you stop this now and come back with me?"

"No, I think it's best if I stay here," Joseph answered coldly.

"Do you really think that she would do this to you? Do you really think she would kiss him like you believe she has?" Gino said, "he kissed her Joseph, and you are a damn fool if you believe otherwise."

"It wasn't just the kiss, Gino, it was what was said," Joseph answered and turned to look back at him. "All I can hear is him telling her that he still loves her, and all I can see is him cupping her face right before he lowered his head to kiss her, the love of my life."

"You know you're breaking her heart, Joseph,"

"And what about my heart," Joseph snapped, interrupting him, "seeing her with Christophe, seeing them together has broke me." He said and put his hand up onto his chest, rubbing it back and forth as he turned back to the balcony, "I don't know what to believe anymore, so it's better if I just stay here."

"Well you can't stay here forever, sometime you are gonna have to go home and by then it may be to late," Gino said.

"I don't plan on staying here forever, I'm going to stay a few nights then I'm going to get a flight to Italy," Joseph said and turned back to his friend.

"So that's it, is it? You're just going to walk away?" Gino asked and shook his head.

"I have no fight left in me Gino, that kiss was the last straw," Joseph answered and walked over to pick up the scotch bottle before walking over to the coffee table. "Will you stay and have a drink with me?"

"No," Gino answered and watched as Joseph bent over to pour some scotch into his glass, "and you shouldn't be drinking either."

"I don't actually care at the moment," Joseph said and placed the bottle down on the coffee table and picked up his glass. "Just think, if I walk away there will be no more getting jealous of any man that goes near her."

"Oh come on Joseph, you don't mean that,"

"I do," Joseph nodded, "she can have any man she wants now, she could even get back with Christophe if she wants. I just don't care anymore," he said and downed his second scotch before picking up the bottle from the coffee table.

"Joseph," Gino said and watched as he began pouring himself another drink, "I really think you shouldn't be drinking."

"I don't care what you think, I don't care what she thinks, or anyone else for that matter," Joseph exclaimed and put the bottle back down on the coffee table. "I spent most of my life dedicated to her, loving her... for her to just throw it back in my face, so no more caring. I'm done." He said and downed his third shot of scotch before looking down at the glass in his hand, "it's time to move on with my life, albeit a single man, but it's time."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Joseph," Gino said and watched as he looked up at him.

"I think you should go," Joseph said and placed his glass back down on the coffee table before turning to his friend. "I want to be alone."

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you like this?" Gino said and shook his head. "No way."

"JUST GO, DAMMIT!" Joseph shouted in anger and put his hand up onto his chest.

"Joseph?" Gino exclaimed and hurried forward as Joseph fell to his knees.

 ** _Later._**

Looking up, Gino watched as the nurse entered the family room and smiled. "Mr Elizondo is asking for you."

"He is?" Gino exclaimed as he stood to his feet, "is he okay?"

"He wants to tell you," smiled the nurse and held the door open for him as he walked over to her.

"Okay," Gino said and followed the nurse to Joseph's room. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the nurse smiled at him before walking away.

Stepping closer to the door, Gino took a deep breath and pushed it open to find Joseph lying in bed, looking towards the window. "Hey," he said and watched as his friend turned his head to look over at him. "The nurse said you were asking for me?"

"Yes, please come in," Joseph said and pushed himself up into a sitting position as Gino entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" Gino asked as he closed the door and walked over to his bed.

"Good, I was lucky it wasn't a heart attack this time," Joseph said.

"Oh well that's great news," Gino said, elated.

"They want to keep me in though as a precaution, after what happened the last time," Joseph said and watched as Gino sat in the chair beside his bed.

"That's understandable," Gino nodded and watched as Joseph looked towards the foot of the bed.

"Yeah," Joseph nodded and looked back at his friend, "listen, you haven't told Clarisse or Elly that I'm in hospital yet, have you?"

"Not yet, I wanted to find out what was going on first," Gino answered.

"Good," Joseph said, "because I don't want them to know, not yet anyway."

"Oh Joseph, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Clarisse still cares about you a great deal, we all do and I know it will hurt her if she finds out some other way that you were in the hospital," Gino said, trying to reason with him.

"I'm sure," Joseph nodded and looked back at the foot of the bed a moment before looking back at Gino, "I don't want her finding out."

Reluctantly, Gino nodded, "alright, I won't say anything."


	38. A Death in the Family

_Hi everyone, just wanted to thank you all so so much for reading and to all those who took the time to leave me a wonderful review :) I appreciate the support greatly and can't thank you all enough._

 _Here's the next chapter for you all :)_

* * *

 **Saturday 27th October 2007.**

Putting his scarf around the back of his neck, Pierre looked up and watched as his mother made her way down the stairs. "Good morning," he smiled cheerfully.

"Good morning, darling," Clarisse smiled as she continued to make her way down the stairs. "Are you off out?"

"I am, I'm just heading into town to get a newspaper and a few other bits that I'm running out of," he smiled as she stepped from the last step and walked over to him, "if you don't mind me using your car again that is?" He smiled.

"Of course I don't mind," Clarisse smiled back, "but I will need it back by noon today as me and Isabella are going out to lunch."

"Thank you, and okay, I won't be long at all," he smiled as she reached up to kiss his cheek.

"That's alright then," she smiled and stepped back.

"Do you need anything while I'm out?" He asked as she walked over to the sideboard by the front door.

"No, I don't think so," she answered and shook her head.

"Alright, well I'll have my phone with me if you do think of anything," he said and slipped on his coat as she picked up the previous day's post from the sideboard before turning back to him.

"Ok, darling," Clarisse smiled up at him and began to make her way towards the kitchen door while checking through the stack of letters she held in her hands. "See you when you get back?" She said as she went.

"You will," he said, watching her disappear into the kitchen before letting out a small chuckle. Grabbing the keys for her car from the sideboard drawer, he smiled and opened the front door to make his way down to her car on the drive.

Sitting in the car a moment later, he started the engine and thought back over the last week while buckling up his seatbelt. He had taken a couple weeks leave to come and stay with her, to make sure she was alright and to keep her company after her breakup from Joseph, and he was glad that he had. The breakup had hit her hard, but now as he looked up at the house a long moment before finally driving out of the drive, he was relieved that she was getting stronger with each passing day.

* * *

After making herself a cup of tea, Clarisse sat down at the kitchen table and began sorting through the post when she opened a letter from her cousin, Bethany, but just as she started to read it the doorbell rang. So standing to her feet, she made her way through into the hallway to answer it.

"Good morning, grandma," Mia beamed as the door opened.

"Mia? What a lovely surprise, I didn't expect to see you until later," Clarisse said as Mia made her way inside and kissed her cheek in passing.

"I know, but the wedding albums arrived last night and I wanted to bring yours over for you," she smiled and looked down at the albums in her arms grasp as Clarisse closed the front door.

"Oh lovely, I can't wait to see them," Clarisse smiled as they made their way through into the kitchen, "would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh not this morning, grandma," Mia smiled as she placed the albums and her handbag down on the kitchen table, "but I will have a glass of water." She said and walked over to the cupboard to get a glass. "Where's uncle Pierre?"

"He's gone to the shop to get a few bits," she smiled and sat down at the table and pulled one of the albums in front of her to look through as Mia poured herself a glass of water. But just as she was about to look at the photos she had brought over for her, something caught Clarisse's eye. As Mia stood taking a sip of her water, Clarisse noticed that there was a 'glow' about her, so folding her arms on the table in front of her, she asked, "how are you feeling, darling? Are you okay?"

Looking down at the glass in her hand, Mia thought about her answer a moment before answering. "Not really, Nick's coffee made me feel sick this morning," Mia said and slowly looked up at her grandmother.

"Ahh, I see," she nodded knowingly, "and are you..."

"Late? Yes, a week," Mia answered and put her glass down on the counter before looking back over at her grandmother while putting her hands on the edge of the counter behind her.

"Well," Clarisse said and took a deep breath. "I think you need to get a test then."

"I already have some,"

"You do?" Clarisse asked in surprise and slumped back in her chair.

"Yes, I had Charlotte get me some while me and Nick were away on honeymoon," Mia said and watched as her grandmother nodded a little.

"Well it makes sense, you are a married woman now," Clarisse said and watched as Mia covered her face with her hands, "and have you already done a test?"

"No, not yet," Mia said and shook her head while putting her hands together and let her arms fall down in front of her. "I know you're going through a lot right now, but I wondered if I could do one with you while I'm here?" She asked and looked across at her grandmother.

"Of course you can," Clarisse said while standing to her feet and walked around the table to her, "we will go up to my ensuite though, just in case your uncle comes back."

"Thank you, grandma," Mia said, feeling relieved as Clarisse stepped closer and hugged her, "I'm glad I have you."

"Oh don't be silly, you know I'll be here for you whenever you need me," Clarisse said as she stepped back and took hold of her granddaughters hand, "now come on, let's go upstairs and do this test."

* * *

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Clarisse waited patiently for her granddaughter to come out of the bathroom, when suddenly the door opened and she slowly emerged. "All done?" She asked.

"Yes, we just need to wait five minutes for the results," Mia said as she sat down on the bed beside her grandmother and checked her watch, "well actually no, it's four minutes now."

"Okay," Clarisse nodded and looked at her granddaughter, "how do you feel about the possibility that you might be pregnant?"

"Scared, but happy at the same time," Mia said and looked at her grandmother, "me and Nick talked about starting a family as soon as we were married but I naively thought it wouldn't happen this quickly, we have only been married a month after all."

"Well darling, it only takes one time," Clarisse said.

"Yeah," Mia blushed as she laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling a long moment. "Could I really do this, could I really be a Queen and a mummy at the same time?"

"Of course you can," Clarisse exclaimed, "you're a strong woman, Mia, you can do anything you put your mind too and just remember you have a wonderful husband by your side, who'll be there with you every step of the way and a loving grandma who will be happy to help whenever you need her," she said and smiled down at her granddaughter lying beside her.

"Thanks grandma," Mia smiled up at her.

"You're welcome, darling," Clarisse smiled and stood to her feet, "should be about time now, shouldn't it?"

Checking the time on her watch, Mia nodded and closed her eyes. "Yes it is, but can you look for me?"

"Sure, but what exactly am I looking for?" Clarisse asked while turning back to her granddaughter.

"Oh grandma, really?" Mia exclaimed with a smirk while lifting her head to look at her.

"What? It's been a long time since I needed to find out if I was pregnant, and even then we didn't have any of these fancy tests like you do now. If we wanted to find out we had to visit the doctor and wait weeks for the results," Clarisse said and disappeared into the bathroom to retrieve the test as Mia laughed and put her head back down on the bed.

"Okay, so, if there is just one line in the little windows on the front of the test then I'm not pregnant, but if there are two lines, one line in each window then I'm pregnant," Mia answered and covered her face with her hands as Clarisse came back into the bedroom with the test in her hands.

"Are you ready to find out?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes... No..." Shaking her head, she pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked at her grandmother standing with the test. "Go on, how many lines are there?" She asked.

"Two, there are two lines," Clarisse smiled with tears in her eyes, "you're going to have a baby, darling."

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Walking into the kitchen, Clarisse placed her handbag down on the kitchen table and looked up at her son as he stood at the counter, pouring himself another cup of tea. "I'm just about to leave, but wanted to let you know that we are going shopping after lunch so I'm not sure what time I will be back." She said as she took her coat and scarf from over her arm and slipped them on.

"Okay," he smiled and placed the teapot back down on the counter. "Is everything okay with Mia?" He asked while looking over at her.

"Yes, why?" She asked and looked over at him before looking down at her bag.

"Just wondered," he smiled and took a sip of his tea while watching her rummage through her handbag, "she was over early this morning, wasn't she?"

"Yes she was, because she wanted to talk to me about something," Clarisse said and averted her gaze from her handbag to one of the photo albums that lay open on the table. "Oh," she said softly and moved around to get a better look.

Walking over to her, Pierre saw what photo had distracted his mother. It was one of her sitting in Joseph's lap at the wedding reception. "I'm sorry I didn't realise I had left it open on that page," he said and watched as she turned her head to the side to look up at him.

"It's okay," she said and turned her head to look back down at the photo a long moment as she placed her hand down and ran the tips of her fingers along the bottom of the page.

"Mom?" Pierre said softly a moment later and watched as she inhaled a breath and turned her head to look back at him.

"It's a lovely photo," she nodded and moved back around the table to where she had been stood a few moments before.

"It is," he said and watched as she picked up her handbag from the table, "are you okay?"

"Of course," she nodded and stepped closer to kiss his cheek, "anyway, I'll see you later."

"You will," he nodded and watched as she turned to walk out of the kitchen, "hope you and Isabella have fun today."

"Thank you, I'm sure we will," she said as she walked out the door.

Letting out a sigh, Pierre looked back down at the photo and reached his hand out to close the album before sitting down at the table, silently cursing himself for looking through them while she was home.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant a short time later, Clarisse made her way towards their reserved table as her sister stood to her feet to greet her. "Hello," Isabella smiled.

"Hello, sorry I'm late," she said when she reached her and kissed her cheek.

"You're not late," Isabella smiled and sat back down as Clarisse slipped off her coat and scarf and put them over the back of her chair. "Is everything okay, you look a little flustered?"

"Mia brought the wedding albums over this morning," Clarisse said as she picked up her handbag from her chair and sat down, "I hadn't had a chance to look through them yet but Pierre was when I went to let him know I was leaving and there was a lovely photo in there of me and Joseph."

"Oh," Isabella said as she watched her lean to the side to put her bag under the table.

"You know I have spent the last month trying to deal with what happened the best I can, I've cried and I'm slowly accepting it but seeing that photo reminded me that Mia's wedding day was the last day when everything was alright between us, we were happy and in love," Clarisse said sadly as she looked at her sister, "and then the next day it all went wrong."

"Oh Clarisse," Isabella said softly as she reached her hand out and placed it on her sisters arm, "it'll get easier, I know it seems impossible right now because it's only been a month, but you will feel better soon."

"I hope so," Clarisse said as Isabella smoothed her hand down her arm to take hold of her hand and lifted it from the table.

"Maybe you'd feel better if you removed this," Isabella said as she smoothed her thumb over her sisters wedding ring and watched as she looked down at it. "I know I did after me and Charles broke up."

"Maybe," Clarisse said as she pulled her hand back and studied the ring a long moment as Isabella watched her.

"Have you even heard from him since he collected some of his things two weeks ago?" Isabella asked.

"Once, to let me know when he was next coming to get some more stuff," Clarisse answered and sipped her water.

"Are you ready to order?" Asked the waiter as he stood at their table and watched as both women looked up at him.

"Yes, I think so," Clarisse said as she took the menu and had a quick look before looking back up at him and giving him her order.

 ** _Later._**

"Okay, are we ready to go shopping?" Clarisse asked as she signed the cheque, "or did you want another cup of tea first?"

"Nope, I'm ready to go shopping," Isabella said as she stood to her feet, "but I'll just pop to the ladies before we leave."

"Okay," Clarisse laughed and put her pen back in her handbag as Isabella walked away. Checking her phone, Clarisse noticed she had several missed calls from Mia and Beatrice. So calling Mia back first, she put the phone to her ear and waited for her to answer.

"Grandma," Mia said as she soon as she answered, "has Beatrice got hold of you or aunt Isabella yet?"

"No, not yet," Clarisse said, "I see she's been trying to call me too, but I wanted to check in with you first. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay but she's not. She's been trying to call her mom but she's not answering her phone, are you still with aunt Isabella?" Mia asked.

"Yes, she's just popped to the ladies then we are going shopping, what's going on?" Clarisse asked.

"You need to take her to the hospital instead, it's uncle Charles he's been rushed in and it's not looking good." Mia said.

"Oh god, okay," Clarisse said as she stood to her feet, "can you let Bea know we are on our way?"

"Will do, call me later," Mia said.

"I will, bye darling," Clarisse said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital a while later, they were shown into the family room where Bea and her brother Charlie were sat waiting for them. But as soon as Isabella and Clarisse saw them, they knew they were too late.

Standing to her feet as her brother remained sat in the chair with his head in his hands, Bea turned to her mom as tears streamed down her face, "he's gone, mom."

"No," Isabella said as she shook her head, "he can't have, he was fine this morning."

"What happened?" Clarisse asked sadly as Bea hugged her mom.

"Bea found him collapsed in the living room," Charlie said as they all looked at him.

"He had this in his hand," Bea sobbed as she stepped back and pulled a small box from her pocket and handed it to her mom.

Looking down at the box in her hands, Isabella took a deep breath and slowly opened it to find a beautiful rose gold diamond ring inside. "Oh," she cried and put one of her hands up to cover her mouth.

 ** _Later That Night._**

After having a shower and getting ready for bed, Clarisse got herself a glass of wine and headed back up to her suite when a thought struck her. So grabbing the house phone from her bedside table, she turned and sat down on the bed and dialled a number. Putting the phone to her ear, she took a sip of her drink and waited for them to answer.

"Hello beautiful lady, are you okay?" Came the voice on the end of the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" Clarisse asked.

"Caller ID," he laughed.

"You have my number saved in your contacts?" She asked and took another sip of her drink.

"We do, of course," he laughed, "anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Is Joseph there?" She asked and took a deep breath.

"He is somewhere, is everything okay?" Gino asked.

"Not really, no," Clarisse answered and closed her eyes.

"Okay, let me see if I can find him, give me a few moments," Gino said.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and listened as she was put on hold.

Moments later, Joseph came on the line. "Hello, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Hello and no, it's not. I'm sorry to call you at the restaurant, I know that you're busy with the Halloween party tonight but I wanted to let you know before you found out from somebody else that Charles passed away today." Clarisse said sadly.

"What?" He exclaimed in shock, "how?"

"We're not sure yet, Bea found him collapsed on the floor at the house and called an ambulance but it was too late," Clarisse said.

"Oh god, I... I don't know what to say," Joseph said sadly, "how is Isabella and the kids, Bea and Charlie?"

"They've all taken it quite hard, especially Bea with finding him but they are staying here with me for a few nights," Clarisse said.

"Good, at least they aren't on their own," he said, "do you need me to come over, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No I don't think so, not at the moment anyway. I was just calling to let you know because you and Charles were good friends," she said and closed her eyes.

"Yes, yes we were," he nodded to himself, "so thank you for letting me know, I appreciate that you thought of telling me."

"You're welcome," she said and looked down at her glass resting on her thigh.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a moments silence.

"I think so, I'm just trying to remain strong for my sister and her children on top of everything else that's going on," she said honestly.

"I know, but listen if you need me I'll be on the next flight, you know that," Joseph said and heard her sigh.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea, do you?" Clarisse said and shook her head.

"No, I suppose not," he said and let out a sigh.

"Anyway, I should go..."

"Okay, well thanks again for letting me know and please pass on my condolences to Isabella, Bea and Charlie for me and please let them know I'm thinking of them." Joseph said.

"I will, take care," Clarisse said as she put her glass on her bedside table.

"You too," he said and hung up the phone.

Tossing the phone onto her bed, Clarisse put her hands up and covered her face as she let out a frustrated sigh when a knock came to her bedroom door. "Come in," she called and lowered her hands as Isabella opened the door and slowly stepped inside the room.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course you can," Clarisse nodded and watched as she made her way over to the bed, "are you okay?"

"No, I didn't wanna be on my own," Isabella said as she climbed into bed beside Clarisse.

"Okay, you can stay in here with me if you want to," she said and watched as Isabella nodded.

"Thank you," she said and laid down.

"It's okay," Clarisse said, "I checked on Charlie and Bea earlier."

"We're they okay?" Isabella asked and looked at her sister as she settled down beside her.

"Yes, Bea was talking to her boyfriend and Charlie was fast asleep," Clarisse said as she pulled the sheets up over her.

"Okay," Isabella said and stared up at the ceiling a long moment, "can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can, you can tell me anything you want too," Clarisse said and watched as Isabella raised her hands above her and opened the small box that Bea had given her earlier on at the hospital.

"Yesterday, Charles said to me, if he asked me to marry him again, would I say yes," Isabella said while looking up at the ring that sat in the box as tears filled her eyes, "I said I would, of course, not really thinking anything off it, but then this morning he said he was going ring shopping and that was the last I saw him. He walked out our front door with the biggest smile on his face and a spring in his step and I can't help thinking that if I had said no, he wouldn't have gone out this morning. He would have stayed at the house with me and I might have noticed something wasn't right, he might have told me if he didn't feel well and I would have been able to get the doctor for him, if I had he might be still here now." She cried.

"Oh Isabella," Clarisse said sadly and moved closer to wrap her arm around her as she cried beside her.


	39. Saying Goodbye

**Thursday 8th November 2007.**

Walking into the kitchen, Pierre was surprised to find his mother sat at the table in her robe, nursing a cup of tea. "Good morning," he said while walking over to the counter and put on the kettle to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, darling," she said and looked across the kitchen at him as he grabbed a cup from the cupboard.

"Couldn't you sleep either?" He asked and put a spoonful of sugar and a spoonful of coffee in his cup.

"Not really," she said with a shake of her head and looked down at her cup, "I just kept thinking about Isabella, Beatrice and Charlie."

"I know, today is going to be hard for them all," he said and poured some milk into his cup, followed by hot water from the kettle as she raised her cup up to her face.

"Yep, it certainly is," she nodded and took a sip of her tea before placing it back down on the table, "so how come you couldn't sleep?" She asked and watched as he looked over at her.

"Um..." He said, looking back at his cup as he picked it up from the counter and began walking over to the table.

"Ok, that doesn't sound very good," she said and watched as he sat down opposite her, "what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well I couldn't sleep because my friend told me something last night and I have been tossing and turning all night, wondering if I should tell you or not," he said and looked down at his cup as he stirred his coffee.

"Oh, and what might that be?" She asked, anticipating what he had to say as he slowly placed the spoon down on the table in front of him before looking up at her. But as she waited for him to tell her, nothing could have prepared her for what he said next.

"Did you know that Joseph was in hospital?" He said and watched as she sat open mouthed, staring at him.

"What? No," she finally said with a shake of her head as her heart sank. "When?"

"Sometime during the week he left," he said and watched her.

"Who told you? How did you find out?" She asked.

"My friend, she's a nurse and was on duty when he arrived at the hospital with a suspected heart attack," he said and watched as she looked down at her cup.

"Oh," she said and closed her eyes.

"Mom, are you okay?" He asked a moment later and watched as she opened her eyes and looked back up at him.

"Is she sure it was him?" She asked while searching his eyes.

"She did say that she wasn't sure at first if it was him or not, because he wasn't under her, but she happened to catch his name during handover," Pierre said.

"And she's absolutely sure that she heard it correctly," she quizzed.

"She's positive, she even said that Gino was with him too," he said and watched as she inhaled a deep breath while looking back down at her cup, "well actually she said that his friend was with him, the tall one who's been photographed playing golf with him several times and the only person I could think off was Gino as he was here in Genovia around that time."

"Oh," she said quietly, "he never said anything to me when he came to collect his stuff."

"I didn't think he had, or you would have said something to me," he said as Clarisse looked up at him and nodded. "But listen he was obviously given the all clear because he flew to Italy two weeks later so maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want to worry you?"

"Maybe," she nodded.

"Try not to worry though, perhaps if he comes today you could ask him about it?" Pierre said and watched as she looked back at him.

"Yeah, we'll see... anyway," she said and stood to her feet, "I best go and start getting ready, I told Isabella I'll be over there by ten."

"Okay, did you want me to run you over to the house once you're ready?" He asked while watching her walk towards the kitchen door.

"Yes please, if you could?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"Thank you, I won't be long," she said and went to walk out of the kitchen.

"Mom?" Pierre said and watched as she stopped and looked back over at him, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, of course," she nodded and smiled over at him, "I won't be long."

"Okay," he said and watched her walk out before turning back to his cup of coffee sitting on the table.

Making her way up the stairs to her suite a moment later, Clarisse came to a sudden stop and closed her eyes as she thought about everything Pierre had told her just moments ago and even though she was hurt that Joseph never told her that he had been in hospital, she found herself unconsciously forgiving him.

 ** _Late Morning._**

Standing in the kitchen doorway, Beatrice watched her aunt a moment as she stood at the counter, arranging flowers into a vase. "More flowers?" She asked as she finally walked over to get herself a glass of water.

Turning, Clarisse looked over at her niece, "yes, they came a little while ago with a card," she said, gesturing to it on the table before turning back to the vase and continued arranging the flowers. "How did you sleep?"

"Not very good," Beatrice answered and looked across at her aunt as she turned back to her, "whenever I close my eyes I see my dad laying on the floor."

"Oh darling," Clarisse said softly and put her arms out to her, offering her a hug.

"It's so unfair, he was my best friend," Beatrice said quietly as she brushed away her tears and walked over to her aunt.

"I know sweetheart, I know," Clarisse said sadly and wrapped her arms around her niece, holding her tight, "but just remember he's still here with you in spirit and he always will be."

Nodding, Bea lifted her head and wiped her eyes, "you're right, I know, but I'm just finding it hard to grasp the fact he's not coming back."

"I know, and you will for a while," Clarisse said softly as the doorbell rang, "did you want me to get it?" She asked as Bea stepped back and nodded.

"Yes, please," she said and once again wiped her eyes.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Clarisse said softly and walked through into the hall to get the front door. Opening it to find Charles' brother, Peter, just seconds later. "Hello Peter, come in," she said and stepped back to let him in.

"Thank you," Peter said as he walked in, kissing her cheek as he passed by. "How are they this morning?"

"Um... It's hard to say really," she said as she closed the door and turned to him while folding her arms, "I don't think it's hit Isabella or Charlie properly yet, but Bea has had a little cry this morning."

"Has she? Poor thing," he said sadly as Clarisse nodded.

"Come on through to the kitchen, Bea's in there and I know she'll love to see you," Clarisse said and gestured towards the kitchen door as she began leading the way.

Nodding, Peter watched as she walked on in front before following her into the kitchen to find Bea dabbing her eyes with a tissue, "oh pumpkin," he said sadly and walked over to her as she turned to him, "come here."

"Hello uncle Peter," she said and began crying again as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a hug.

"It'll all be okay," Peter said softly.

"I miss him so much," Bea cried on her uncles shoulder, "I keep expecting him to walk through the door and tell me it's all been a horrible dream."

"I know pumpkin, I keep expecting the same thing," Peter said sadly and watched as she lifted her head. "Just remember that I am here if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or if you need someone to talk too, and so is your aunt Clarisse." He said and looked up at her.

"Oh definitely, I'm here always here for you, you know that," Clarisse said softly.

"I know... Thank you, both of you," Bea said with a small nod and wiped her eyes, "I better go and check on mom, make sure she's alright and finish getting ready."

"Ok sweetheart," Clarisse said and watched as she walked over to the door.

"Be back soon," Bea said and walked out.

"We'll be here," Peter called after her and looked at Clarisse as she walked back over to the counter, to finish arranging the flowers. "I'm going to make a cup of tea, would you like one too?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay thank you," Clarisse answered and shook her head as she slipped a rose stem into the vase, her mind wondering to her husband and what Pierre had told her earlier that morning.

"Ok," he said and walked over to the kettle when they heard Charlie's voice from the stairs. "Was that Charlie?" He asked and looked back over at Clarisse as she turned sideways and looked at him.

"I think so," she said and looked towards the door as it suddenly swung open.

"Aunt Clarisse, come quick it's mom," he said and disappeared again.

Following their nephew up the stairs to Isabella's room, they found Beatrice kneeling in front of her mom, trying to calm her down. "What happened?" Peter asked as Clarisse hurried over to her sister.

"I came in to see if she was okay and she just began freaking out," Beatrice cried and moved out of the way to let her aunt take over.

"I can't do it, I can't," Isabella exclaimed and looked at her sister as Clarisse put her hands on the tops of her arms.

"It's okay," Clarisse soothed as Bea walked over to her uncle, "it's all going to be okay."

"Come on, let's leave them... If anyone can calm your mom down its your aunt," Peter said as he and his niece and nephew all walked out.

"I'm here," Clarisse soothed and wrapped her arms around her sister as she broke down.

 ** _Later That Afternoon._**

Standing on the churchyard pathway, Clarisse slipped her gloved hands in her coat pockets and looked over at her sister, niece and nephew a moment as they all stood beside Charles' grave, when hearing footsteps approaching distracted her. Turning her head, she found Joseph walking towards her.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she said back and looked back over at her sister and her family.

"I saw you stood here so I thought I would come and make sure you were okay?" He said, also looking over at Isabella and her family as Clarisse looked back at him.

"I'm ok," she said as he looked back at her, "I know you weren't sure if you could make it today because of the business but thank you for coming, I know Isabella, Bea and Charlie appreciate it."

"I know they do," he said and looked back at Isabella and her family, "Charles was a good friend so I knew I had to be here no matter what."

"Yeah," Clarisse said and looked back across at her sister and her family before looking down at the floor a moment then back up at Joseph. "Are you going to the wake as there's something I need to speak to you about?"

"Yes, I'll be there," he nodded as he looked back at her, "just come and find me when you get a chance."

"I will," she said.

"Okay, well I'm going to head to the house," he said, gesturing to his car, "do you need a lift?"

"No it's okay, Lars is waiting for us," she said, looking over at their waiting car.

"Ok, I'll see you back at the house then," Joseph said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Ok," she said and looked back over at her sister as he made his way back to his car.

 ** _That Evening._**

"Is mom okay?" Beatrice asked as she watched her aunt making her way down the stairs.

"She's fine, she's asleep so I would leave her to get some rest," Clarisse said.

"Okay," Bea nodded, "are you going home now?"

"I am yes, unless you need me to stay?" Clarisse asked.

"No it's ok, Bethany is staying with us tonight so you can go home and get some rest too," Bea said, "do you want me to call you a taxi?"

"Yes please, if you could," Clarisse said while getting her coat from the hook.

"Or I could just run you home?" Joseph said from the living room doorway and watched as they both turned to him.

"You don't have too, I wouldn't want to put you out," Clarisse said and slipped on her coat.

"You wouldn't be putting me out," he said as Bethany came into the hall.

"Are you leaving?" Bethany asked as Clarisse turned to her.

"I am," she nodded and looked down at the scarf in her hands.

"Uncle Joe is driving her home," Bea said as Clarisse looked back up at her.

"Oh he is, is he?" Bethany said as she looked at Clarisse then at Joseph.

"He has offered, yes, but I haven't actually accepted the offer yet," Clarisse said and put her scarf around her neck before looking at her niece.

"What's the point in calling for a taxi when uncle Joe has offered to take you home?" Bea said as they all looked at her.

"Honestly, I really don't mind," Joseph said as they all looked at him, "besides we haven't had a chance to have that talk yet."

"See, there you go aunt Clarisse," Bea smiled at her aunt.

"Alright, thank you then Joseph," she said while looking at him then turned back to her niece, "now just remember if you need me at any point during the night then please do call me, ok?"

"I will," Bea said and stepped closer, giving her aunt a hug, "thank you."

"Anytime, darling," Clarisse whispered and kissed her cheek before stepping back, "and I'll see you all tomorrow."

"You will," Bethany smiled and looked at Joseph as Clarisse picked up her handbag, "make sure she gets home safely, Joseph?"

"I will, of course," Joseph said and looked across at her and Bea, "see you later."

"Yep, bye," Bea smiled as Bethany kissed Clarisse's cheek.

"Bye," Clarisse said and put her hand up to them as she walked out the front door with Joseph.

* * *

Pulling into the drive a short time later, Joseph shut of the engine and looked at Clarisse sitting quietly beside him. "Are you ok? You've hardly said two words to me since we left Isabella's?"

"Yes, I'm okay but there is something that I need to talk to you about," Clarisse said and looked at him, "will you come in for a coffee so we can talk about it?" She asked and watched as he looked at the steering wheel, "please?"

Looking back at her, Joseph nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt, "ok."

"Thank you," she said and unbuckled her seatbelt, "and thanks for bringing me home too."

"It was no trouble, honestly," he said as they climbed from the car and began making their way up to the house.

Unlocking the front door, Clarisse led the way inside and after she had hung up her coat she turned to Joseph, "coffee?"

"Please," he nodded and watched as she grabbed her handbag from the sideboard before leading the way into the kitchen.

"How's the business doing?" She asked while placing her handbag down on the table and walked over to the coffee pot.

"It's doing really well," he nodded and watched her a moment, "but I am guessing that isn't what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Hesitating, she placed the coffee pot back down and turned to him. "No, it's not..." She said and folded her arms, "why didn't you tell me that you were in hospital recently?"

"Oh," he said and looked down at the floor a moment before looking back up at her, "how did you find out?" He asked.

"One of Pierre's friends saw you, shes a nurse and was on duty the night you was taken in," Clarisse answered and watched as he moved to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Ok... I was taken into hospital the night I walked out and I didn't tell you because I felt foolish," he said and looked over at her.

"Why would you feel foolish?" She asked.

"Because of my behaviour that got me taken in, I'd had a few shots of scotch at the hotel when I shouldn't have," he said as Clarisse gasped, "and I collapsed in front of Gino."

"Oh Joseph," Clarisse said and put her hands up to cover her eyes a moment. Shaking her head a moment later, she lowered her hands and looked back over at him, "didn't Gino try stopping you?"

"He tried, yes, but I wasn't listening... I was angry over what I had seen in the library and I didn't care." He said, shocking Clarisse in the process.

But as she was about to answer, her mobile started ringing. "Sorry, I need to get that in case it's Isabella," she said as she made her way over to her handbag sitting on the kitchen table and got her mobile out.

"Of course," he said and watched as she answered and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, Bea darling, is everything okay?" Clarisse asked as Joseph moved to stand by the back door.

 _"No, moms gone missing,"_

"What do you mean she's gone missing?" Clarisse asked as Joseph turned to look over at her.

 _"Well I went to check on her to make sure she was alright and she wasn't there, we've searched the whole house and garden, she's not here. Uncle Peter and Charlie have gone out in the car to look for her."_

"Ok, try not to panic I'm sure she's fine," Clarisse said as Joseph moved over to stand beside her, "I will go out and look for her too but I will have my phone with me, if she comes back call and let me know."

 _"Ok, thank you aunt Clarisse, I love you."_

"I love you too, bye darling," Clarisse said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked and watched as Clarisse looked up at him a moment.

"It's Isabella, she's gone missing," she said and walked out into the hallway to change her shoes from heels to flats as Joseph followed her, "I need to go and look for her."

"Ok, but let me drive you around, two sets of eyes are better than one, right?" he said and watched as she stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, "let me do this for you?"

"Thank you," Clarisse said and nodded while grabbing her coat.

"It's okay, you know that," he said and opened the front door, "are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go," she said while slipping her coat on as she walked out the front door.

* * *

After driving around for a short while in silence, Joseph finally spoke. "Maybe you were right," he said, his eyes remaining on the road as Clarisse turned her head to look at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I should have hung around, then I would have seen you pull away and slap him like you said happened. It's just when I see that man kiss you, I knew I had to get away or I would have killed him." Joseph said as he glanced at her.

"I know it made you angry, it made me angry too because I had invited him for Mia and Pierre and had no idea he was going to do that but if you had listened to me at the house later and not acted on a spur of the moment then maybe you being rushed to hospital could have been avoided," she exclaimed and looked out of her car door window.

"I'm not proud of my actions when I walked away, but you need to understand that it broke me, Clarisse, it really broke me." He snapped as she looked back at him.

"I know it did, but you should have still told me that you were rushed to hospital, even when you came to the house a couple weeks later you never said anything," she said.

"I know, it was wrong of me not to tell you," he said and glanced at her before looking back at the road.

"Do you have any idea how hurt and scared I felt when Pierre told me that you had been in hospital this morning? My heart sank, because at the end of the day we are still husband and wife and no matter what happened between us, I still care about you," she exclaimed and watched as he remained looking out of the front window.

"I know, I still care about you too," he said and looked at her.

"What if something had happened to you?" She asked and looked back at him as he looked back at the road, "you know I saw Isabella stood beside Charles grave today and thought that if something bad had happened to you that day then I would have been in her place, and that thought terrifies me Joseph. I would never had got the chance to say goodbye to you like Isabella didn't with Charles, or tell you how much I love you or even how much you mean to me ever again," she exclaimed as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I never looked at it that way," he said.

"No, that's the problem you never do," she exclaimed and looked down as she pulled a tissue from her coat pocket, "I miss how you used to protect me."

"Clarisse, I'm so sorry," he said and reached his hand across for hers, "I really am."

"No," she exclaimed and pulled her hand away as he looked at her, "I have just spent the last five and a half weeks trying to come to terms with you walking out and if you think saying sorry now is going to make everything alright between us then you are wrong," she said as she dabbed her eyes and looked up out of the front window as he remained looking at her. "Joseph, watch out," she screamed and put her hands up in front of her face as Joseph turned his head to look out the window and slammed on the brakes.

As the car came to a screeching holt, they both looked out the front window as a huge deer stood in the middle of the road, staring back at them. "Are you ok?" Joseph finally asked, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked at her and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Yes, I think so," she nodded, terrified as she finally looked at him and watched as he suddenly leant closer and kissed her.

Pulling back seconds later, Joseph looked into her eyes, "I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she whispered and leant closer to kiss him back as she closed her eyes, but just as Joseph put his hand up onto the side of her neck, his thumb resting against her jaw they were disturbed by Clarisse's phone ringing. Pulling back, she shook her head and reached down for her phone, "sorry."

"It's fine," he said and watched as she answered her phone.

"Hello Bea, have you found her?" Clarisse asked in her phone.

 _"Yes, she's home."_

"Okay, we are on our way to yours," she said.

 _"Ok, see you soon." Bea said and hung up._

"Have they found her?" Joseph asked as Clarisse looked up at him.

"Yes, she's home... Can you take me there?" She asked.

"Of course," he nodded and looked back out of the front window as they started driving.

* * *

Arriving at Isabella's a short time later, Clarisse hurried into the house as Joseph followed and found her sister stood in the kitchen with everyone else. "Oh thank god you're safe," she exclaimed as she hurried over to her and flung her arms around her, "I was so worried."

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you," Isabella said as they pulled apart, "I just wanted sometime alone so I went for a walk."

"You should have still told us that you were going out, especially today of all days," Clarisse said as she hugged her once again.

"I've already told her off, aunt Clarisse," Bea said as she watched her aunt pull back from her mom.

"Good," Clarisse said and looked across at her niece.

"And thanks for driving her around to look for mom uncle Joe," Bea said as they all looked at him.

"I was happy to help and like everyone else, I'm glad that you are safe, Isabella," he said as they all looked at Isabella.

"Thank you, Joe," Isabella said.

"Are you taking aunt Clarisse home again, uncle Joe?" Bea asked.

"Bea," Clarisse said as they all looked at her.

"What? I was only asking if he was driving you home now we've found mom," Bea said with a shrug.

"I will, of course," Joseph said as they all looked at Clarisse.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?" Clarisse asked, not sure if she could trust herself if she allowed Joseph to drive her home.

"Nope, I'm fine," Isabella said, "I have Bea and Bethany if I need anything, so please go home and get some rest."

"Yes, and we'll see you tomorrow," Bethany said with a small smirk.

"Ok, if you're sure?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Isabella nodded and kissed her cheek, "see you in the morning, and thank you."

"You're welcome," Clarisse said, "goodnight then everyone."

"Night," Isabella said and walked over to the door as Clarisse walked out with Joseph.


	40. Better As Friends Part 1

_Hi everyone, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last posted an update and disappeared on you all, it's been a crazy few months and my muse decided not to work with me when I wanted her too but I'm back now (hopefully it'll stick around long enough to get a few more chapters up) and know that I appreciate your continued support, always have and I always will, and I can't thank you enough for all the reviews and follows that was left for me in my absence._

* * *

 **Friday 9th November 2007.**

Opening her eyes, Clarisse tilted her head to check the time on her alarm clock before looking up at the ceiling and letting out a sigh. It had been a long, restless night with hardly any sleep at all and now it was time to get up and go down to prepare her breakfast.

 _As the car pulled into her drive Clarisse turned to Joseph and smiled as he shut of the engine and turned to her. "Thank you for driving me around to look for my sister."_

 _"Oh, you don't have to thank me," he said as she looked up into his eyes, "I'm just glad I was about to help."_

 _"Me too," Clarisse nodded as she looked up at the house a long, silent moment. "I would invite you in for a coffee, but it's getting rather late and given our history I don't think it's such a good idea."_

 _"There's nothing wrong with that, we are still married after all," Joseph said and turned his head to look at her to find that she was looking at him with her eyebrow raised. Shaking his head, he agreed, "no no, you're right it wouldn't be a good idea."_

 _"Good, I'm glad you agree," she said and glanced back up at the house before looking back at him, "but because we still have a lot to talk about, maybe we could go to lunch tomorrow before your flight home, if you have time and don't have any other plans that is?" She asked._

 _"That could work, yeah," Joseph nodded and smiled at her._

 _"Great," Clarisse said and smiled back._

 _ **Later That Morning.**_

After getting ready for her day, Clarisse slipped on her knee length cardigan and made her way down the stairs just as Pierre came through the front door with the post. Smiling, she stepped from the last step and walked towards her son. "Good morning, mom," he smiled.

"Good morning, darling," she smiled back and reached up to kiss his cheek before stepping back and taking the post from him while noting his attire was the same as what he had worn the day before, "are you only just returning home?" She asked and looked down at the letters in her hands while shuffling through them before looking back up at him.

"I am," he nodded and put his hand up onto the back of his neck, scratching it nervously.

"Slept on your friends couch again I take it?" Clarisse said with a small smile as she turned and began making her way through the hall towards the kitchen.

"Yes, actually I did," he nodded and followed her. "Did you get to talk to Joseph yesterday?"

"Um," she began while placing all the letters but one down on the countertop, "we did and we didn't."

"What do you mean, you did and you didn't?" He asked as he watched her open the letter in her hands.

"Well I managed to ask him about being in hospital and why he didn't tell me but then we were disturbed by Bea calling to let me know her mom had disappeared," she said while looking up at him and resting her hands down on the countertop.

"What? Aunt Isabella disappeared?" Pierre exclaimed.

"Yes, but only for a little while before she returned home. She had just wanted to be alone for a bit so went for a walk without telling anyone." Clarisse said, "and because of what day it was yesterday we all freaked out and went looking for her."

"Well that's natural but I'm glad that aunt Isabella is safe," Pierre said as he took a seat at the kitchen table, "it's a shame though that you didn't get to talk to Joseph much."

"I know, but we are going to lunch today before his flight home so hopefully we can talk about it more then," Clarisse said as she picked up the letters and joined her son at the table.

"Hopefully," Pierre nodded and watched as his mother looked down at the letter she had opened moments before. "What's that, it looks important?"

"Hmm?" Clarisse mumbled as she looked back up at him, completely missing what he had said.

"I asked, what's that as it looks important?" He said, gesturing towards the letter in her hands as he smiled.

"Oh, just a letter from my lawyer," she said and looked back down at it in her hands.

"He's writing to you now? Doesn't he normally phone if he needs to contact you?" He said in surprise and watched as she nodded.

"He does, and has, but with everything that's happened this last couple weeks what with Charles passing away and my supporting Isabella, I haven't had chance to get back to him yet," she said.

"Oh," he said and watched her a moment, realising that the letter must be of some importance for her lawyer to actually write to her instead of waiting for her to contact him. "What does it say?" He dared to ask.

"He's asking if I can call him and let him know if I'm absolutely sure I want to go ahead with divorce proceedings," she said and slowly placed the letter down on the table in front of her as Pierre gasped in surprise before they both looked up into each other's eyes a long moment.

"And do you? Want to divorce him I mean?" Pierre asked and watched as his mother rested his elbows on the table in front of her and covered her face with her hands for a long moment.

"I don't know," she shrugged heartbreakingly, and shook her head, "I did... I don't know."

"Mom, you need to be absolutely sure that's what you want before you file," he said and reached out for her hands. "You have both been through so much together, is that what you really really want?"

"I thought it was, I have had many sleepless nights over this decision but then when you told me yesterday that he had been in hospital and even though I felt so damn angry at him for not telling me I realised that I still cared and loved him a great deal," she said sadly and looked up into her sons eyes. "I even thought what if that had been Joseph who had passed away and how crushed I would have felt at losing him," shaking her head, she looked down at their hands resting on the table for a long moment.

"Mom?" He said softly, knowing that there was more she wanted to say.

"You know, before Philippe passed away we spent so many wonderful happy years together, and when we did get back together and finally got married after all those years everything seemed to go wrong between us and I'm not sure I can take anymore heartbreak after loving him for so long." She said tearfully and brushed a tear away.

"Oh mom," Pierre said sadly, his heart breaking for her as he moved and sat in the seat next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, she came undone in his arms and right then he understood her reasons but he wasn't entirely convinced it's what she actually wanted. Smoothing his hand up and down her back in an attempt to calm her, he prayed that they could sit down together at lunch and actually talk about everything once and for all.

 _ **Early Afternoon.**_

Arriving at the restaurant where she and Joseph had planned to meet, Clarisse made her way inside and spoke to the waiter when she saw Joseph waving at her in the background. Removing her coat, she walked over to him and watched as he stood to his feet to greet her.

"Good afternoon, sorry I'm a bit late," she said as he leant closer and kissed her cheek. "I was talking with Pierre and completely lost track of time."

"Oh that's okay," he said and watched as she put her coat over the back of her chair and sat down. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, of course," she nodded and watched as he sat down in his chair. "I am glad it worked out today though as we do need to discuss a few things."

"We do," he nodded in agreement and picked up his glass of water, "but first, shall we order?"

Watching him take a sip of his water, Clarisse nodded, "alright," she said and picked up the lunch menu.

* * *

Pushing her plate towards the middle of the table once she had finished eating, Clarisse raised her napkin up to her mouth and dabbed her lips before looking across the table at Joseph as he done the same and rested his elbows on the table. "That was nice."

"Yes, it was," he said and nodded in agreement as she picked up her drink and took a sip.

"What time is your flight?" She asked a moment later while placing the glass back down on the table and looked back up at him.

"I have to leave in a couple hours, so still plenty of time for us to talk," he answered and leant forward, folding his arms on the table.

"That's good," she nodded and slumped back in her chair while leaving her hand resting on the table beside her glass.

"Have you heard from Isabella today?" Joseph asked, watching her, "I was worried about her last night."

"I was too but she called me this morning to let me know that she was alright," Clarisse said and nodded, "Bethany was staying over there with them today, in case they needed anything."

"That's good, at least she's got a great support network around her," he said and watched her a moment as she nodded. "Listen, about yesterday,"

"Joseph, about yesterday," Clarisse said at the same time as Joseph, causing them to both stop and look at one another in surprise. "You go first," she said and half smiled.

"Oh no please, you first," he smiled, gesturing for her to go first and watched as she looked down at her hand still resting on the table.

"Thank you," she said and looked back up at him as he nodded, "about yesterday. It was great to see you, and know that we are all thankful that you made it for the funeral and I'm extremely thankful that you drove me around to look for my sister when you didn't have too, but that kiss we shared shouldn't have happened."

"Oh," Joseph said, trying to hide his feelings.

"I got caught up in the moment, I think we both did but that's all it was, us getting caught up in the moment," she said and leant forward, placing her arms on the table in front of her and spoke more softly.

"Well there was a lot going on what with your sister going missing and after the deer incident our adrenaline was pumping," Joseph said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Exactly, that was exactly it," she said and looked into his eyes a long moment, "you do understand, don't you?"

"I do," he nodded, "but where does this leave us now?"

"I don't know," Clarisse said and shrugged as she looked down at her glass momentarily before looking back up into his eyes, "maybe we would be better if we were just friends?"

"You mean...?" He asked, knowing what she meant but couldn't bring himself to say.

"Yes," she nodded, "the more I thought about it the more I realised that as soon as we got married everything seemed to go wrong between us. Sure we had our ups and downs before but nothing like what we have been through since we have been married and I'm not sure I can take anymore heartbreak if I let you back in."

"I understand," he said and nodded before looking down. He knew it was his own fault that they were having this conversation but it didn't make it any easier and knowing that she had already made up her mind he realised that there was nothing else he could say that'll make her change her mind.

"I hope so, and I hope you also understand that this decision hasn't come easy for me," she said as her mobile started ringing.

"I do," he nodded and watched as she took a sip of her water, "isn't that your phone ringing?" He asked, realising she hadn't realised.

"Oh, yes," she said while placing her glass down and grabbed her handbag from the floor by her feet. Pulling her phone out and seeing it was Nick ringing, she looked up at Joseph, "sorry I need to take this."

"That's fine," he nodded and watched as she answered the phone while turning her body in the chair.

"Hello Nick, is everything alright?" She said quietly.

 _"No, Mia's bleeding so we are heading to the hospital to get checked out and Mia asked me to call you to see if you can meet us there," Nick said sadly._

"Oh yes definitely, I'll be there as soon as I can, but in the meantime please tell Mia that I'm sure everything will be fine," Clarisse said, her heart breaking for her granddaughter.

 _"I will, see you soon," Nick said._

"Yes, you will. Bye darling," Clarisse said and hung up. Sighing, she turned and waved at the waiter to bring the cheque. "I have to go, Mia's bleeding and on the way to the hospital to check the baby is okay."

"Mia's pregnant?" Joseph said in surprise and watched as Clarisse looked up at him at the same moment she realised she slipped up.

"Yes, but shh nobody knows," she said quietly and looked up at the waiter as he appeared with the cheque. "Thanks," she said and glanced at it before pulling her purse out of her bag.

"Let me pay for this," he said and handed the waiter the cash, "keep the change."

"Joseph, you should have let me pay," Clarisse said and looked up at him as the waiter walked away to put the payment through.

"Oh tush," he said and looked into her eyes a moment.

Pulling her gaze away, Clarisse looked down at her handbag resting on the table in front of her and stood to her feet, "I need to go, Mia needs me," she said while grabbing her coat from the back of her chair.

"Let me drive you," he said and watched as she turned to him.

"It's okay, my cars out in the car park," she said.

"We can get one of the guys to pick it up later," he said and stepped closer while putting his hand lovingly on her arm, "I know things aren't working out to well between us right now but I still care about you and Mia,"

"Joseph, please don't," Clarisse interrupted and shook her head while looking away momentarily before looking back at him, "not now."

"Clarisse, you are still my girls and I really don't want you driving, knowing what's going on." He said while looking into her eyes, "so please let me drive you."

 _To Be Continued..._


	41. Better As Friends Part 2

_Hello everyone, thank you all so much for reading and leaving me wonderful reviews on my first chapter back. I appreciate it greatly and can't thank you enough for your continued support, even when I've been away for months you've stuck around and that amazes me so much. I will try and update regularly again like I used too and will try my best to get them back together for you all ;)._

 _Now, I'm not sure if you remember these few lines from a previous chapter (chapter 20 if you wanted to refresh your memory).. but you'll find out in this chapter what they meant._

 _"You know Clarisse, there is one thing that me and Joseph share, something that you'll never have or take from us."_

 _"Oh yes, and what's that?" Clarisse asked and watched as Liliana leaned closer to her._

 _"Our daughter," Liliana said, looking into Clarisse's eyes, "Victoria."_

 _"Actually, that is where you are wrong," Clarisse said._

* * *

 **Friday 9th November 2007.**

 _...Continued_.

The drive to the hospital was a quiet one, with the both of them not sure what to say to the other after the talk at the restaurant and the both of them praying Mia and the baby would be okay. Eventually, after a drive that felt like it lasted a lifetime they arrived at the hospital and were shown, by Shades, to the room Mia occupied. Reaching the door, Clarisse knocked and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" Nick called out and turned his head as the door slowly opened.

"It's only me, can I come in?" Clarisse said, looking across the room at him and her granddaughter sitting on the bed.

"Oh grandma, of course," Mia said and watched as she entered the room.

"I got here as quickly as I could," Clarisse said softly as she walked over to the chair and put her coat and handbag down on it before walking over to the bed. "How is everything?"

"Well I've had a scan and everything looks okay, baby has a strong heartbeat and right where it should be at this stage," Mia said.

"Oh that's good news," Clarisse said as she crossed her arms and leant her hip against the bed, "did they say anything about the bleeding?"

"They said it can be normal, but they just want to keep me in overnight to monitor me,"

"To make sure you keep off your feet more like," Nick interrupted and watched as both women looked at him.

"Yes, alright, they are keeping me in to make sure I keep off my feet," Mia said as Clarisse looked back at her granddaughter.

"They did the same to me too when I had a small bleed while carrying your father," Clarisse said with a small nodding motion as they both looked at her. "You see, being a Queen they know that we can't stay off our feet for too long so they keep us in for a day or two to make sure we do as we are told."

"Yeah that's what the doctor said," Mia nodded, "I just hate not being able to do anything when there's so much that needs to be done."

"I know darling, but unfortunately you have to do what the doctor tells you," Clarisse said.

"I know, I know," Mia answered sadly.

"And just remember I'm here if you need any help back at the palace, so you can rest when needed," Clarisse added.

"I may have to take you up on that, grandma," Mia said and looked up at her as she nodded, "thank you."

"Anytime darling," Clarisse said as she reached her hand out onto her granddaughters arm and rubbed it gently.

"Anyway, changing the subject of duty," Nick said as both women looked at him, "now that grandma is here, shall I pop and get us a drink?"

"Oh yes please," Mia said as Nick stood to his feet and leant closer to kiss her, "thank you."

"No need to thank me," he smiled and stepped back to look at Clarisse, "can I get you anything?"

"Oh no, I'm alright thank you," Clarisse smiled and watched him walk over to the door.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Nick said and disappeared out through the door.

Looking back at her grandmother, Mia watched as she raised her leg up a little and took a seat facing her on the edge of the bed, "I know you had plans today so I hope we didn't interrupt anything important when we called you?"

"Oh no," Clarisse said and shook her head, "you didn't interrupt anything."

"Ok," Mia said and looked down momentarily, "thank you for coming and being here for me, and for Nick too. I know since I have lived here me and my mom have grown apart, but I'm glad I still have you." Mia said sadly and looked back up as Clarisse reached out for one of her granddaughters hands.

"And you always will, well for a good few more years yet at least," Clarisse said, smoothing her thumb reassuringly over the back of her granddaughters hand.

"Thank you," Mia said and sat up to hug her grandmother. "I love you, grandma."

"I love you too, darling," Clarisse said and closed her eyes as she and her granddaughter embraced in a long hug.

Meanwhile, out in the corridor as Nick returned with Mia's drink he was surprised to find Joseph stood talking with Shades. "Joe? What are you doing here?" He said and walked towards them as Joseph and Shades turned to look at him.

"I'm here with Clarisse, how are things? Is Mia okay, and the baby?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, everything is good. Baby's heartbeat is strong and Mia, well they are keeping her in to make sure she rests," Nick answered, "was you out here when I came out of the room?"

"Yes, I was," Joseph said and nodded.

"Oh god, I am so sorry," Nick exclaimed in surprise, "I didn't realise."

"It's ok, but hey I'm glad everything's alright, and congratulations by the way," Joseph said.

"Thanks," Nick said and looked at the room door a moment before looking back at Joe, "did you want to come in and say hello to Mia? I know she would love to see you?"

"Oh I'm not so sure about that, I did walk out on her grandmother remember?"

"Honestly, she will be fine, and besides you know what Mia will be like if she found out you were here and didn't even say hello?" Nick said, and stepped in front of the door while looking back at Joseph. "Come on and say hello."

"Alright," Joseph reluctantly agreed and followed Nick into the room.

"Look who I found outside talking to Shades," Nick said as he walked over to Mia's bed and watched as both women looked over at Joseph standing in the doorway.

"Joe? This is a surprise, what are you doing here?" Mia asked while glancing at her grandmother as she stood to her feet then looked back at Joseph.

"We were at lunch together, you know to talk about things," Clarisse answered as Mia and Nick looked back at her. "He actually drove me here as he didn't want me driving with what was going on on my mind, in case I had an accident."

"Oh god I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were together or I wouldn't have had Nick call until later," Mia said in surprise as she remembered her grandmother had told her just a short time ago that she wasn't doing anything important.

"Honestly it's fine and I'm glad you did call me when you did and not later," Clarisse said, trying to reassure her granddaughter.

"Ok, I wish you would have told me though that you were with Joe," Mia said and looked up at Joseph, "having brought grandma to be here, I'm guessing you know about the baby?"

"I do, congratulations," he smiled and tapped the side of his nose, "and don't worry, the secret is safe with me."

"Oh I have no doubt that it will be," Mia said and smiled at him, "and thank you."

"Oh there's no need to thank me," Joseph smiled and kissed the side of her head as Clarisse watched them. "At the end of the day, you are still my girls and no matter what happens, that'll never change." He said and watched as Clarisse looked down.

 _ **Later That Evening.**_

Pulling into the drive along side Clarisse's car, Joseph shut of the engine and looked at Clarisse sitting beside him as she unbuckled her seatbelt and picked up her handbag from the floor of the car. "I thought of Harriet today," he finally said and looked up at the house as Clarisse looked at him.

"Me too," she said softly and watched him look back at her, "I think of her often actually but today, after getting the call about Mia my mind went straight to her."

"Me too," Joseph nodded. "I wonder who she would have grown up like," he said after a moments silence.

"Oh you, definitely," Clarisse said confidently while watching Joseph stare out the front car window.

"I would like to think that she would have grown up with your beautiful looks," he said and looked back at her.

"And your demeanour," she added as her gaze met his.

"Oh no," he said and shook his head as he looked away, "she would have took after her mother in everything."

"Oh I don't know, your genes are pretty strong," she said and smirked, "well they are in Victoria and I think they would have been in our girl too."

"But then, so are yours," Joseph said as their gaze met a moment before he watched her look down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's fine," she said and looked back up at him. "Anyway, what are you going to do having missed your flight? Did you find somewhere to stay?"

"Not yet, I'm going to look once I've dropped you off," he said and looked out of the front window once again.

"Well I have a sofa you can sleep on if you like?" She offered as he looked back at her, "I would offer you the other spare room but unfortunately Bethany is occupying it, well she's meant to be but she's currently staying at isabella's but left her stuff here."

"It's alright," he chuckled, "I will find somewhere, I usually can."

"Honestly it's fine, and yes I know that the sofas not very comfortable to sleep on but it certainly beats sleeping in the car if you can't find anywhere to stay," Clarisse said.

"That's true, but are you sure?" Joseph asked and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Absolutely," she exclaimed, "besides, it's the least I can do after everything you have done for me today, which obviously made you miss your flight."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way," he said softly as their gaze met once more. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Clarisse said and smiled as she opened her car door and climbed out.

* * *

"Here we are, two pillows, a blanket and a couple sheets for you to set up a makeshift bed," Clarisse said as she entered the living room and walked over to the sofa. "I'm not sure if Pierre will be home tonight or tomorrow morning but just be aware that he might be about."

"Okay," Joseph said and watched as she placed the pile of bedding down on the sofa and stood back up to look at him.

"Please make yourself at home and help yourself to tea or coffee or anything to eat," Clarisse said and crossed her arms, "there's plenty in there."

"Thank you," Joseph said and looked down at a folded piece of paper he held in his hands.

"What's that?" Clarisse asked and watched as Joseph looked back up at her.

"You want to file for divorce?" He said sadly and watched the look on her face.

"You went through my stuff?" She exclaimed while walking towards him and grabbed the letter from his hands and looked down at it momentarily before looking back up at him.

"I didn't go through your stuff, it was left on the coffee table." Joseph answered.

"This was private Joseph, you had no right to read something that wasn't yours to read," Clarisse snapped. "And to answer your question, yes I think I do."

"Why?"

"Why?" Clarisse exclaimed and started laughing as she shook her head.

"I was hoping we could sort things out, like we always do," Joseph said honestly and watched as Clarisse closed her eyes, shook her head and looked down.

"I wanted that too, I really did," Clarisse said a moment later and looked back up at him, "but I can't keep going through this. You can't just come and go whenever you please whenever something happens, Joseph."

"I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Just what?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Yesterday you told me that you missed how I used to protect you," Joseph said and watched as she nodded. "Because I've changed, ever since my heart attack I'm not the same man. I was once so strong, confident and would do anything for you, I still would but when I see other men paying attention to you, especially Jaures and Christophe I feel I have to walk away. I think why would she pick me when she can have someone better, someone who is perfectly healthy, someone who can protect her more than I can." He said, tears filling his eyes as Clarisse's heart softened.

"Yes, it's true I have a lot of admirers I always have and I always will, you know that, Joseph," Clarisse said and found herself stepping closer to him and putting her hands up to cup his face, "but just remember, no matter how much attention these men pay to me it's you who stole my heart."

"Yeah, then I go and keep breaking it," he said as he looked into her eyes. "I love you so much Clarisse and I pray that one day you will forgive me for being such a damn fool."


	42. Working Things Out

**Saturday 10th November 2007.**

After getting ready for her day, Clarisse made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to find Joseph stood pouring a cup of tea. "Good morning," she smiled and walked over to the counter.

"Good morning," he smiled in return and held out the cup of tea for her as she stood opposite him at the counter, "I heard you moving about so I thought I would get you a cup ready."

"Oh thank you," she said and reached out above the counter with both hands to take the cup from him as their eyes met a long moment. Averting her gaze away, she looked down at her cup as she placed it down on the counter in front of her and cursed herself as her stomach fluttered with butterflies, something she hadn't felt for a long time after being angry with him since he walked out several weeks ago.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern and watched as she looked back up at him.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," she nodded and smiled across at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay too," he said and watched her a moment, "how did you sleep?"

"Well it took me a while to fall asleep, but once I did I slept quite well," Clarisse answered, "you?"

"The same as you," he said.

"Oh." She said, surprised.

"It must have been the chat we had last night," he said and watched as she nodded in agreement, "getting it all out in the open and finally talking about everything."

"I think that must be it," Clarisse said and nodded once again, "either that or the couch really wasn't that comfortable after all," she smiled as Joseph laughed.

"It wasn't that bad actually," he said a moment later and looked up at her with his gorgeous smile.

"Um," Clarisse began and looked down to try and remain composed as her tummy filled with butterflies once again. "What happens now?" She asked finally and looked back up at him.

"Well," he began as he moved around to stand beside her, "I have to fly back to Italy for an important meeting with Gino and the bank today and depending on how that goes I'll be coming back here tomorrow to find somewhere to stay so we can work on things between us, if that's what you still want that is?"

"Of course it is," she nodded and turned to face him, "I would let you stay here but I'm not ready for that yet."

"And I completely understand that," he said, taking hold of both her hands in his. "Do you want me to call you when I land?"

"Yes, of course," she nodded and looked up into his eyes, "when do you have to leave?" She asked and watched as Joseph checked the time on his watch.

"In a few minutes," he said and looked back up into her eyes, "Gino booked me on the eleven am flight so I can hopefully get back in time for the meeting."

"Ok," Clarisse nodded.

* * *

Standing in the hallway, Clarisse took a sip of her tea and watched as Joseph put on his coat and checked he had everything before looking up at her. "Keep me updated on Mia? And let her know I'm thinking of her?" He said as he walked over to her standing by the front door.

"I will, hopefully she will be home today," she said and smiled up at him as he went to step closer to kiss her cheek but stopped when they heard a key in the door. "Pierre's home."

"Hello, Pierre," Joseph smiled as the door opened and Pierre appeared.

"Oh, hello," Pierre exclaimed in surprise and looked at his mother as she giggled at his reaction.

"I better get going," Joseph said as they both looked back at him and watched as he stepped closer to Clarisse, "I will call you when I land."

"Ok, I look forward to it," Clarisse smiled and put her arm up around Joseph's shoulder as he stepped closer, placed his hand lovingly on her side and kissed her cheek.

"Speak to you later," he said and looked at Pierre, "bye Pierre."

"Yep, bye," Pierre said and put his hand up to him as he walked out of the door.

After closing the front door behind Joseph, Clarisse turned back to her son to find him stood smirking at her with his eyebrow raised, "it's not what you think." She said and began walking through the hallway towards the kitchen.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he exclaimed as he followed her, "just that it was a surprise to find him here that's all."

"Yes, well, after driving me to the hospital to be with Mia and staying with me to bring me home he ended up missing his flight so I offered him the sofa," Clarisse said and looked over her shoulder at him as they walked through into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, she let me know that she was in hospital as she didn't want me to worry in case I see it on the news," he said and sat down at the kitchen table, "is she alright?"

"She just had a funny turn but shes okay, hopefully she will be home today," she answered, telling him what Mia had told her to tell him and sat down at the table opposite him.

"Alright," Pierre nodded, "I will pop over and see her later on."

"She will like that," Clarisse smiled, "I'm going over to spend some time with her this afternoon if you wanted to come with me?"

"Yes, I will go with you then," he said and watched as she took another sip of her tea. "So, if Joseph stayed here last night, on the sofa, does that mean you actually had a proper chance to talk?" He asked.

"We did, we had a long talk last night," Clarisse nodded.

"Oh good, I am pleased," he said and watched as she looked down at her cup, "and?"

"And... we are giving it another go, but taking things slowly," she said while looking back up at her son. "He's gone back to Italy today, but will return hopefully tomorrow and is going to find somewhere to stay so we can work on things between us."

"Oh that is great news," Pierre exclaimed, "I knew you didn't really want to divorce him so I am pleased you are giving him another chance. Hopefully he won't mess it up this time."

"I told him that this will be his last chance as I can't keep going through this, but I don't think he will do it again, not after what he told me last night," she said sadly, remembering part of their conversation the night before. "We got everything out in the open and have agreed to work on the issues together from now on."

"That's good, that's how it should be," Pierre said, "working through it together instead of walking away."

"That's what I told him," Clarisse's nodded, "but please keep it to yourself for the time being, we want to keep it a secret for as long as we possibly can."

"Oh don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Pierre smiled and watched as his mother smiled in return and picked up her cup to take a sip of her tea. "I am glad I caught you this morning actually, I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh really? Do I need to make us a fresh pot of tea?" Clarisse questioned and watched as he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, it might be needed," he nodded and watched as she turned her head slightly to the side while raising her eyebrow. "I promise it's nothing bad."

"You promise?" She asked.

"Yes, I promise," he nodded and smiled.

"Well I better make that pot of tea then," she said and smiled while standing to her feet.

* * *

"Now then," Clarisse said as she placed the tea tray down on the table and took a seat opposite her son, "what would you like to talk to me about?"

"Well I was wondering how you would feel if I moved back to Genovia?" He asked as he poured them a cup of tea each.

"Really?" She exclaimed in surprise, "you want to move back to Genovia?"

"I do," he nodded and put a spoonful of sugar in each cup before looking back up at her, "I have been thinking about it for a long time and I think it's time I start doing something about it."

"Well I would love it if you did move back home, yes, but what about your parish? It's your life and has been for such a long time." Clarisse said as she stirred her tea and looked up at him.

"It was my life, a great one at that and one that has served me well but I think it's time to hang up my robe and move on," Pierre said honestly and watched as his mother looked down at her cup a long moment before looking back up at him, "what is it?"

"There wouldn't happen to be a certain lady friend who might have influenced your decision, would there?" She asked and watched her son closely.

"How did you..." he said, trailing off.

"A mother knows these things, besides you have spent a lot of time sleeping on her couch lately," Clarisse smirked and picked up her cup. "I support your decision whatever you decide, but I don't want you to make the wrong decision over a woman, Pierre."

"I'm not, I have honestly been thinking about retiring from the church for a year or so now," he said as his mother sipped her tea.

"Ok, and what about this friend?" Clarisse asked as she placed her cup back down on the table and watched as Pierre looked down at his cup.

"Do you remember all those years ago when I gave up the throne to become a priest?" He asked and looked up at his mother as she nodded.

"I do," she nodded.

"Well, this is like that. I thought I would never fall in love, after all I was married to the church and have been for years but spending time with Laura and finding out how she felt about me made me realise that I had feelings for her too." Pierre said.

"And do you love her? I know you mentioned that you thought you would never fall in love, but do you really love her?" Clarisse asked and studied her sons face.

"Yes," he nodded and looked her in the eye, "I think I do."

"Then you have my full support," Clarisse said and smiled at him, "now tell me more about her."

"Well her name is Laura, she's a nurse and has two daughters," Pierre said proudly.

"Oh she does?" Clarisse said, noticing the change in her son when he talks about them. "And what are their names and how old are they?"

"The oldest is Rosie, she's eleven and a bookworm, and then there's Rebecca. She's eight and loves horse riding," he smiled.

"Well I can't wait to meet them all," Clarisse smiled, "maybe we can arrange an afternoon riding at the palace."

"They will like that," Pierre said and they both smiled at one another.


	43. Joe's Birthday In Italy

_Hey everyone, thank you all so much for reading, leaving reviews and for following. I really appreciate the support and can't thank you enough._

 _Here's the next chapter for you, enjoy ;)_

* * *

 **Saturday 22nd December 2007.**

After checking into the hotel that she would be staying in for the next two nights and one that was recommended by Joseph, Clarisse made her way up to the suite that she had booked on the top floor with the help of Shades carrying her travel garment bags over one arm and pulling her small suitcase with his other.

Reaching the door moments later, Clarisse placed her overnight bag down on the floor and unlocked the door before stepping aside to let Shades go in first. "Where would you like me to put these?" Asked Shades, referring to the garment bags, as he entered the suite.

"Could you hang them on the back of the bedroom door for me, please?" Clarisse asked as she picked up her overnight bag and walked into the room, being completely blown away by how beautiful the room was.

"Of course," Shades said as he walked through into the bedroom and hung the carriers up on the back of the door before walking back out into the suite. "If you need me or Charlotte, we will be in the suite next door."

"Thank you, Shades, but please the both of you enjoy this little get away," Clarisse smiled over at him while placing her overnight bag down on the floor beside the sofa, "I will be fine."

"Thank you," Shades smiled back and made his way over to the door, "might see you at Gino's bar tonight then."

"You will," she nodded while placing her handbag down on the sofa as he walked out through the door, "see you later."

"Bye," Shades smiled as he closed up the door behind him.

Letting out an contented sigh, Clarisse slipped off her shoes and walked through into the bedroom where she was taken aback when she saw the beautiful four poster bed, complete with hanging drapes, in the room. Smiling, she walked over and admired the detail carved into the bed posters a moment before going to check out the bathroom.

Coming back out into the bedroom she removed the outfit that she would be wearing that night for Gino and Elly's Christmas party at the bar from it's carrier and hung it back up on the back of the door before stepping back to look up at it a moment. She had decided to be a little more daring with her choice of attire this evening and went with beautiful red, because it's Christmas, sleeveless knee length dress that had a vee that plunged a little more than usual, that would show off just enough cleavage to still be proper, but yet would hopefully drive Joseph wild in the process.

Smiling, she turned and walked back into the suite and over to the balcony doors. Opening them she walked out to admire the view when a knock came to her suite door.

Walking back inside and over to the door, she opened it to find a hotel porter stood there holding a huge Christmas themed flower bouquet, full of red velvet roses, holly, spruce branches, pine cones and red berries. "Good afternoon, these just arrived for you," smiled the hotel porter as he extended his arms towards her, passing her the flowers.

"Oh thank you," Clarisse smiled as she took them from him and stepped back while smelling them.

"And this too," he said, pulling an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to her as she looked back at him, "have a nice day."

"You too, thank you," she said and closed the door back up. Turning, she walked over to the dining table and placed the vase of flowers down before looking down at the writing on the envelope, a simple Mrs E, but she knew straight away who had written it.

Smiling, she opened the envelope and pulled out the note card. "Hello and welcome back to Italy, sorry I couldn't be there to meet you at the airport, or at the hotel, but I do hope you had a good journey? I am looking forward to seeing you later, and wanted to ask if you could please be ready by six for me to pick you up? See you later, love J xx" she read out the note to herself and smiled.

Sitting down on the sofa, she pulled out her mobile phone from her handbag and dialled his number.

"Hello you," Joseph said as soon as he answered the phone, "are you here yet?" He asked.

"I am, I'm at the hotel and have just received your beautiful flowers," Clarisse said and smiled over at the flowers sitting on the dining table before looking back down at the note in her hands, "thank you."

"Oh you're welcome," Joseph smiled, "sorry I couldn't be there or at the airport, I really wanted to meet you but something came up at the restaurant."

"That's okay, I will see you later on anyway," Clarisse said.

"Yes you will, and I can't wait," Joseph said, "this last two weeks since I last saw you have gone horribly slow."

"They certainly have and I can't wait to see you either," Clarisse agreed, "but listen, why are you picking me up so early if the party doesn't start until eight?"

"Because I thought we could go out to dinner first, spend some time together just the two of us for my birthday?" Joseph said, "we don't have to though if you don't want too?"

"Don't be silly, of course I would love for us to go to dinner first and spend sometime together," Clarisse answered, "just the two of us."

"Oh good," Joseph said, relieved.

"Ok well, I will let you go and I will definitely be ready for when you pick me up," Clarisse smiled to herself.

"Great, I look forward to it," Joseph said, smiling to himself too. "See you later."

"Yes you will, goodbye," Clarisse said and hung up.

Looking down at her phone, she put it down on the sofa beside her and dropped her head back with another contented sigh. Closing her eyes, her tummy filled with butterflies at the thought of seeing Joseph again after two weeks apart.

 _ **Later.**_

Hearing a knock at her door, Clarisse smiled to herself and walked over to answer it. She knew exactly who it would be but nothing could have prepared her for the sight her gaze fell upon when she opened the door. 'Oh god,' she thought to herself as her stomach somersaulted several times at the sight of him standing in front of her looking incredibly handsome in his suit, like he always did.

"Hello you," Joseph smirked and stepped closer to kiss her cheek as she closed her eyes, his aftershave filling her senses.

"Hello," she smiled and opened her eyes as he stepped back to look into her eyes, "you grew your beard again," she said and watched as he nodded and put his hand up to stroke his beard. Only then did she notice that he wasn't actually wearing a tie with his shirt and the top two buttons were actually undone, something he rarely done.

"I did," he nodded with a smile and watched as she bit her bottom lip, "well I see that you are ready to go," he said, gesturing to her already wearing her coat and scarf.

"I am," Clarisse smiled, "I told you that I would be."

"You did," Joseph chuckled as Clarisse tilted her head slightly to one side, "you certainly did."

"Shall we go?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, of course," Joseph nodded and stepped to one side, allowing her to come out of her suite and close the door behind her. "After you," he smiled, extending his arm down the hallway, gesturing for her to go first.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and began to lead the way as Joseph placed his hand on her lower back, like he used too. Something she loved him doing, and missed terribly.

"So, what do you think of the hotel?" He asked once they reached the lift and pressed the button.

"It's beautiful and the suite you suggested I book is amazing," Clarisse said and smiled at him.

"I knew you would like it," he said and turned his head to look at her as the lift doors opened, "especially the bed."

"Oh yes, that bed," Clarisse smirked as she stepped onto the lift and turned to face Joseph as he followed and stood in front of her, "wow," she said and smiled as he laughed.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant a short time later, the waiter showed them to their table and took a drink order before leaving them a moment to fetch some menus and to get their drinks as Joseph helped Clarisse with her coat. "Oh good god," he mumbled to himself as she turned to face him. "You look absolutely great," he exclaimed happily, unable to believe she had been so daring, "breathtaking even."

"Thank you," she smiled and took a seat at the table, satisfied that she got the reaction she was hoping for. "You look quite handsome yourself."

"Well thank you," Joseph smiled and took a seat at the table opposite her as the waiter returned with their drinks and the menus.

After ordering their food, Clarisse took a sip of her drink and looked up at Joseph, "ok, I have an confession to make."

"And what might that be?" Joseph asked and watched as she put down her glass.

"Well, I have a present for you for your birthday, but it's sitting in my hotel suite," she said and smiled across at him. "After seeing you when you arrived to pick me up it completely slipped my mind," she said and watched as he chuckled.

"That's ok," he smiled up at her, "you can always bring it over to the house with you tomorrow."

"Yes, I could," Clarisse said and smiled.

"Talking about tomorrow, both Vicki and Alysse are both excited about seeing you." Joseph said and took a sip of his drink.

"I'm looking forward to seeing them too, I have their presents all ready to go," Clarisse smiled, "and yours too of course."

"Thanks, and yours are under the tree ready," Joseph said, "well the ones from the girls are, the ones from me I'm afraid you'll have to wait until Christmas Day to open them."

"Oh that's alright, it's only a couple more days," she smiled, "but talking of Vicki, does she know about us yet?" Clarisse asked and watched as Joseph placed his glass back down.

"No, not yet," Joseph said and shook his head, "but I think she might have her suspicions, what with me staying in Genovia for those four weeks and with you being here now and spending our Christmas Day tomorrow with us before we fly back to Genovia together on Christmas Eve."

"Yes, I suppose that is a bit of a give away. But do you want her to know?" Clarisse asked and rested her elbows on the table in front of her while tucking her hands up under her chin. "You know Pierre knows, so maybe Vicki should too. Unless you don't want her to know yet?"

"I know we still have a way to go yet, but I think I do want her to know, yes," Joseph said honestly and looked across at her, "I just didn't know how to tell her."

"I know we do, but we are getting there so maybe we can tell her together tomorrow, if you think she would be ok with it?" Clarisse asked while studying his face.

"Yes, she will be absolutely fine with it," Joseph nodded, "my god she was so angry with me for messing up in the first place, she didn't talk to me for a week because of it, so I know she will be okay to know we are giving it another go."

"There we go then, tomorrow we tell her," Clarisse smiled and reached one of her hands across the table, placing it on top of Joseph's hand as he smiled in return.

"I can't wait," he said, taking hold of her hand and lifted it to his mouth, kissing the back of it as Clarisse smiled.

 _ **Later That Night.**_

"Well it's about time you both arrived, we were getting worried," Gino exclaimed as Clarisse and Joseph approached the bar where he was stood with Elly. "Did you get lost or something?"

"No, we went to dinner first," Joseph said while looking at him.

"Ahh okay," Gino smiled and looked at Clarisse, "good evening, beautiful," he said and stepped closer to kiss her cheek.

"Good evening, Gino," Clarisse smiled up at him as he stepped back, "thank you for inviting me to your Christmas party," she said and stepped closer to Elly.

"Hello darling," Elly smiled as Clarisse kissed her cheek, "and welcome back to Italy."

"Why wouldn't we invite you? You are one of our best friends and it did fall on Joseph's birthday so it's only right you are here too," Gino smirked and took a sip of his drink as Clarisse stepped back from his wife and watched them talk for a moment before they all moved to sit down in one of the booths.

"I just noticed that you don't have a bodyguard with you," Elly said as she placed her glass down on the table.

"Now why would I need a bodyguard when I have your amazing husband and this handsome man here," she said while smiling at Joseph lovingly, "to protect me."

"Aww," exclaimed Elly as they all looked back at her.

"Would you ladies be alright if me and Joe disappear for a bit, I got to talk to him about something," Gino asked as they all looked at him.

"Of course, we have our champagne," Elly smiled and watched as Joseph leant closer to Clarisse.

"We won't be long," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and pulling back.

"It's okay, take your time," Clarisse said and watched as he and Gino stood to their feet. "Me and Elly have a lot of catching up to do." She smiled.

"Yes we do," Elly nodded in agreement.

"Alright, well we will be back soon," Gino smiled and he and Joseph walked away.

"So, how have you been?" Elly asked.

"I have been good, thank you," Clarisse smiled.

"I was going to say you are looking great, and daring," Elly smirked and gestured to her dress while taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh yes, it is a little daring for me isn't it?"

"God no, it's good to be a little daring every now and then, and it suits you," Elly said while placing her glass back down on the table and looked back up at Clarisse, "especially when you are trying to get someone's attention."

"I'm not trying to get anyone's attention," Clarisse declared as she picked up her glass of champagne and took a sip.

"Oh tush, you don't fool anyone," Elly smirked as Clarisse gasped and looked at her, "especially one of your closet friends," she said with a shrug, "besides, it's a bit obvious when you have been all Joseph has talked about since he returned from Genovia two weeks ago and is doing the exact same thing as you, dressing to impress."

"Alright, fine, we are giving it another go," Clarisse said as she leant closer to her friend, "but please don't tell anyone as we haven't told many people yet."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Elly said with a tap of her nose.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled.

"You're welcome," Elly replied.

 _ **Later.**_

Standing at the bar with Joseph, Gino glanced over at Elly and Clarisse as they remained talking at their table before looking back at Joseph. "Have you thought anymore about what you asked me about last week?"

"I have, everyday," Joseph said and looked over at the ladies giggling a moment before he looked back at Gino, "and I believe I am definitely making the right decision."

"I knew you were going to say that," Gino smirked and put his hand on the top of his best friends back, "just don't mess it up this time and break her heart again, or you will have me to deal with."

"Don't worry, I won't," he said, "I have learnt my lesson."

"Good, it's about time," Gino exclaimed and patted Joseph's back as they made their way back over to the table to join the ladies once again.

* * *

Towards the end of the night the band began to preform one of Joseph's favourite songs, so taking hold of Clarisse's hand he led her onto the dance floor before turning back to her. Stepping closer, he wrapped one arm around her waist while keeping hold of her hand down at their sides as she put her free arm up around his arm, placing her hand on the back of his shoulder as they began to sway slowly to the song.

"It's been amazing having you here with me tonight," Joseph said in Clarisse's ear before watching her lift her head to look up into his eyes, "thank you for agreeing to come."

"You're welcome," she smiled, her gaze remaining locked with his as they continued to dance slowly together. "Tell me, what did you wish for when you blew out your candles?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing," he said with a shake of his head and smiled, "as it's already come true."

Smiling, she reached up to kiss him before resting the side of her head back against his as they continued to dance together.

 _ **Later.**_

Holding one of Clarisse's hand in one hand and carrying her shoes in his other hand, they walked slowly down the corridor towards Clarisse's suite at the hotel. "Here we are," Joseph said reluctantly as they reached the suite and she unlocked her door before turning to him.

"Thank you for walking me up to my suite, and for carrying my shoes," Clarisse smiled up at him.

"You're welcome," he chuckled and smiled, "but before we say goodnight, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," Clarisse said and smiled up at him as he stepped one step closer to her.

"Why did you agree to give us another go?" He asked as she placed one of her hands on his chest.

"Because I still love you, and want us to work," she said while looking down at her hand resting on his chest a moment before looking back up into his eyes.

"You do?"

"Would I be here now if I didn't?" She asked while tilting her head slightly.

"That's true," he said and stepped even closer, "I promise you that I'm going to do all I can not to let it happen again, as I really want us to work too."

"I know you do," she said and closed her eyes as he kissed her a moment before raising his head. "I love you," she whispered and reached up to return his kiss.

"I love you too," he said while putting his free hand up to cup her cheek as they looked into each other's eyes, "I better go and let you get to bed, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yes, we do," Clarisse nodded and took her shoes back from him.

"I will be here early to pick you up," he said and reached closer to kiss her cheek.

"I'll be ready," she smiled and watched as he stepped back.

"Goodnight," he smiled and turned to walk away.

"Yes, goodnight," she said and just like that he disappeared onto the lift.

Letting out a sigh Clarisse turned and walked into her suite, closing the door behind her as she dropped her shoes down by the door. But just as she was about to walk across to the bedroom a knock came to her door. Turning back, her stomach somersaulted when she opened it to find Joseph stood smiling at her.

"I thought you were going?" She asked and bit her lip.

"I can't, I can't go and leave you alone," he said.

"Well you better come in then," Clarisse smiled and stepped back, allowing him to come in.

"I'm sorry, it's just this night, being with you, has been so amazing I don't want it to end," he said while turning back to her as she closed and locked the door behind them.

"Me neither," she answered honestly and watched as he stepped closer and put his hands on her sides. Putting her hands up to cup his face, Clarisse reached up and kissed him a couple times, the desire for him growing deep inside her where for the first time since agreeing to give him another chance she allowed herself to get lost in the moment and allowed him to take her to bed where they spent the night making love.


	44. Christmas Secrets

**Tuesday 25th December 2007.**

After a busy and tiring couple days in Italy, both Clarisse and Joseph arrived back in Genovia together yesterday and at Mia's request, who still doesn't know that they are actually back together, they both stayed, along with several others, at the palace last night. And after a restless night and knowing that her granddaughter would soon be up to wake her if she didn't get downstairs soon, Clarisse climbed out of bed and began preparing for her day.

Leaving her suite a short time later, Clarisse couldn't keep the smile from her face when she saw Joseph walking towards her. "Well hello you, Merry Christmas," she said, watching him walk up to her.

"Merry Christmas to you too," he smiled and stepped closer to kiss her cheek, letting it linger a moment before pulling back, "how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Oh I didn't sleep much at all, it was hard to rest knowing you were right down the hall," Clarisse answered as she folded her arms loosely. "What about you?"

"I didn't sleep much either and I gotta say it felt odd being back in that room," he said and studied her face a moment.

"It did for me too," she said while smiling up at him as he smiled back and looked down at her cardigan.

"You're wearing the cardigan Vicki, Beppe and Alysse got you for Christmas," he said and looked back up into her eyes.

"I am," she nodded while looking down at her sleeve, "it's lovely, cosy and warm so of course I'm going to wear it."

"No no, of course you are," he said and smiled mischievously while putting his hand up onto her shoulder and lovingly smoothed his thumb over an area on her neck, "I was just surprised that's all. I expected to see you wearing a polo neck or a scarf or something, like you did yesterday," he smirked.

"Well I figured it's faint enough now that people wouldn't know that it was there unless they actually knew about it," she answered while glancing down a moment before looking back up into his eyes with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "so why hide it?"

"That's true," he smiled and leant closer to whisper in her ear, "I must say that I absolutely love this new daring side to you."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him as he pulled back and looked into her eyes, "anyway are you coming down for breakfast? I think we better go show our faces before Mia comes looking for us."

"Yes, in a minute," he said and nodded, "but listen, I'm glad I caught you before you went down."

"How come?" She asked and watched as he pulled out a box from his pants pocket.

"This isn't one of your presents, but I wanted to give you this now while we finally have a moment alone," he said while handing it to her and watched as she slowly opened it. "I had planned to give it to you at your place last night, but well that fell through when Mia asked us to stay here." He chuckled.

"Oh god," she gasped and clasped one hand to her mouth, recognising it straight away.

"I was going through some of Victoria's bits that I had forgotten I had last week and came across this necklace that you gave her for her last birthday. I thought you might like it," he said and watched as she nodded a couple times before looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I would love to have it, but are you sure that you don't want to keep it, as a keepsake?" Clarisse asked and looked back down at the necklace sitting in the box.

"Of course I'm sure," he nodded and watched her a moment, "I want you to have it."

"Oh thank you," she said sadly and stepped closer, giving him a hug.

"You don't need to thank me," he said as she stepped back, "you were her best friend and I know that she would have wanted you to have it anyway, I mean it's no use to me, I am a man after all," he said and watched as Clarisse laughed through her tears.

"Yes, that's true," she smiled and looked back up at him, "I would like to wear it today, can you put it on for me?"

"Of course I can," he nodded while taking the box from her and removed the necklace as she turned her back to him. "There all done," he said a moment later and watched as she turned back to him.

"You know I still think of her all the time," Clarisse said.

"I do too," he replied and watched her as she looked down at it resting on her chest, "but hey, no more tears okay. It's Christmas Day, we need to be happy and cheerful and jolly, and merry."

"Oh I am all those, believe me," she said and stepped closer while putting her hands up to cup his face as he slipped his hands under her cardigan and placed them on her sides, "I know you said that this wasn't one of my Christmas presents but it's as good as," she said, studying his face, "and I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome," he smiled and closed his eyes as she reached up to kiss him a long moment where, he smoothed one hand up her back under her cardigan, to hold her body against his while smoothing his other hand down to cup her bottom. "Ooh, how I love this sexy bottom," he said, giving it a small squeeze and laughed with her as she tipped her head back.

"Now who's being daring," Clarisse laughed as she stepped back, "remember we still need to be careful."

"I know I know, I just can't help it when I'm with you," he smiled and lowered his head, giving her neck a quick kiss as she giggled.

"Come on you, behave," Clarisse smiled as he stepped back and looked into her eyes, "we better go down before we end up getting caught."

"Yes, I think we better had," he said in agreement and nodded as they began walking down the hallway. Reaching the top of the stairs a moment later, Joseph placed his hand on her back and leant closer to whisper in her ear, "I'll make it up to you later."

"You promise?" She said and turned her head to look at him as they began walking down the steps.

"Oh I do promise, yes," he winked and watched as she smiled before looking down the stairway.

"Good," she replied and continued down the stairs as they both laughed.

 _ **Early Afternoon.**_

Standing at the window in the palace living room, Mia watched as Joseph and her grandmother pulled up in his car outside and sat talking for a moment before climbing from the car as Mia quickly hid behind the curtain so they couldn't see her.

"Who are you hiding from?" Pierre asked as he entered the room to find his niece hiding behind the curtain.

"Grandma and Joe, they just got back," Mia said as she turned her head to look at her uncle as he moved to stand behind her and looked out of the window too. "How long has it been since you got back from dropping Laura at home and said you see them sat parked up outside the palace gates?"

"About half hour ago," Pierre said and looked back at his niece as she looked back out the window to continue spying on them, "and you know that your grandma doesn't condone spying."

"Oh I know," Mia said and turned away from the window as her uncle moved to sit down on the sofa next to Nicholas. "It's just I'm so sure that there's something going on between them, I just wanted to see if they gave anything away."

"Mia I told you, if there is something going on between them then they will tell you when they are ready," Nicholas said as Mia sat on the arm of the sofa and looked down at him, "but would it be such a bad thing if there is anything going on?"

"Well no, of course not. It would be amazing if they are back together," Mia said as a thought struck her. Smiling, she looked across at her uncle sitting on the sofa beside her husband, "uncle Pierre?"

"Yes, Mia," Pierre said and smiled up at her, knowing exactly what she was after.

"You are still staying at the house with grandma, right?" Mia asked and smiled cheekily at him.

"I am yes, but just because I am it doesn't mean that I would know if anything was going on, and even if I did know I still couldn't tell you," he said, hoping that she couldn't tell he was lying like his mother could.

"And why not?" Mia asked.

"Because it's not my place to tell you," Pierre said and watched as she looked away, "now let them be, and like Nicholas has already said, if there is something going on they will tell us when they are ready."

"Oh I suppose you are right," Mia said, admitting defeat.

"Right about what?" Clarisse asked as she entered the room with her husband and sister, Isabella, following.

"Grandma," Mia exclaimed and jumped to her feet as everyone looked at her.

"Why do I get a feeling you were talking about me?" Clarisse asked and looked at her sister as she walked across the room to sit down next to Pierre on the sofa.

"Not talking, merely wondering," Mia answered, knowing she couldn't lie to her grandmother.

"Mia," Pierre said and watched as his mother looked over at him.

"Alright, you was wondering what?" Clarisse asked as she clasped her hands together in front of her, already knowing what she was wondering from the look on hers and Pierre's face and looked back at her granddaughter.

"Well we,"

"You," Pierre interrupted as everyone looked at him, "you were wondering."

"Alright, fine, I," Mia said and looked back at her grandmother, "I was wondering..."

"Yes," Clarisse said after several seconds silence and watched as Mia glanced at Joseph standing by the fireplace before looking back at her.

"Well I was wondering if anything was going on between you and Joseph, because well, you seem to be closer than you have been over the last couple months, and a lot happier around each other too," she said nervously while watching her grandmother look over her shoulder at Joseph.

"Ok," Clarisse said as she looked back at her granddaughter and nodded, "because you asked, yes there is something going on."

"What? Really?" Mia exclaimed in surprise, shocked that her suspicions had been correct, and watched as Joseph moved to stand beside her grandmother and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, really," Clarisse said and turned into Joseph's side while wrapping her arms around his waist as she looked up into his eyes a moment before looking back at her granddaughter, "we agreed to give things another go but for the time being are living apart."

"Um... why?" Mia asked in confusion.

"Because we have spent so much of our life's already living together, either for work or being together, that we agreed we need to work on our relationship while living apart to begin with," Clarisse said honestly, "to see how it goes."

"I see," Mia said and nodded, watching as Joseph smoothed his hand along Clarisse's arm before continuing, "well I think it's great news," she exclaimed and hurried forward, hugging them both.

"So you're not upset that we never told you before?" Clarisse asked as Mia stepped back.

"Yes, I wish you had been honest from the start, but I'm so happy that you are both working things out that, that doesn't matter," Mia smiled and hugged her grandmother again, "honestly, I am so happy for you."

"Thank you, Mia," Clarisse said and watched as Mia stepped back and looked over at her uncle.

"You knew, didn't you?" Mia asked and watched as Pierre nodded.

"I did yes," he smiled, "but like I said, it wasn't my place to tell you."

"And I get that," Mia smirked and looked at Joseph, "so, does this mean I get to call you grandpa again." She asked and watched as he looked at Clarisse.

"It's up to you," Joseph smiled and looked back at Mia, "you can call me anything you like. Whether it be Joe, Joey or grandpa, I really don't mind."

"Well since you have been there for me right from the start, and grandpa is my favourite name for you," Mia smiled, "I'm going to go with grandpa."

"Aww," Clarisse said and watched as Joseph stepped closer to Mia while putting his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Ok, princess," Joseph laughed as Isabella stood up and moved to speak to Clarisse.

"Um, grandpa, why do you still call me princess?" Mia asked as she looked at Joseph.

"Well like you with calling me grandpa, princess is my favourite name for you," Joseph said.

"Aww," Mia said and stepped closer to hug him a moment before stepping back. "So, if you aren't currently living together, then where are you staying when you visit?"

"A hotel for the time being, because as you know tomorrow I fly back to Italy to help Gino with the business but then in the new year I will be looking for a place to rent," Joseph answered while putting his arm around Clarisse's waist.

"Why don't you stay here at the palace, or one of the cottages for a bit more privacy," Mia smiled before frowning, "or would that be to weird?"

"It will be Mia, yes," Joseph nodded, "but thanks for the offer though."

"It's alright, anytime grandpa," Mia smiled and watched as her grandmother looked lovingly up at Joseph.

 _ **Early Evening.**_

Sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room, Mia watched as her uncle and aunt came back in to join them with a box of chocolates and a tray of drinks. Placing the tray down on the coffee table, Pierre handed them out before sitting down in the other arm chair as Isabella placed the box of chocolates down and sat on one end of the sofa beside Joseph.

Sipping her drink, Mia averted her gaze to her grandmother. She was sat on the other side of Joseph, snuggled close to him with her legs tucked up on the sofa and she was whispering something to him while stroking the side of his beard with her forefinger. It had been a long day, she knew everyone was tired but she had one more thing she had to do.

"Ok," she suddenly said, pulling everyone from their thoughts as she placed her glass down and stood to her feet. "I know that everyone's exchanged presents, but I have one more gift that I have to give."

"And who might that be for?" Clarisse asked as she watched her granddaughter walk over to the fireplace and pull out an envelope from behind a picture frame on the mantelpiece. Realising what it was, and what it was about to reveal she smiled and nodded knowingly.

"Uncle Pierre," Mia smiled as she turned back to them and walked towards her uncle.

"Me?" Pierre exclaimed in surprise and leant forward, placing his drink down on the coffee table and sat back to take the envelope from her.

"Yes, it's just a little something extra for you," Mia smiled and moved to sit back in the armchair as Nick came and sat on the arm of her chair, "I hope you like it."

"Oh, it's from you so of course I'm going to like it," Pierre smiled as he opened the envelope and pulled out the card inside. Looking at the front of the card a moment and opened it up as a picture fell out into his lap. "What's this?" He asked and picked it up to look at it as Isabella gasped after catching a glimpse of the picture.

"Well what does it say in the card?" Mia smiled as Joseph and Clarisse glanced at one another then looked back at Pierre.

"Merry Christmas! Thank you for being such an amazing uncle, but I know that you'll make an even better great uncle next Christmas." Pierre read out before looking up at Mia as she sat smiling at him. "What? Am I missing something?"

"Look at the picture," Mia smiled as Clarisse giggled and buried her face behind Joseph's shoulder. "What does it look like?"

Looking down at the picture, Pierre studied it a long moment when the penny suddenly dropped. "Are you... pregnant?" He asked while looking up at his niece and watched as she nodded. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm fourteen weeks," she smiled and laughed as he jumped up and hugged her.

"Congratulations, Mia," Pierre exclaimed as he stepped back, "this is excellent news."

"Thank you," Mia smiled and watched as Pierre reached out and shook Nicholas's hand.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Isabella smiled as she stood beside Mia and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you, aunt Isabella," Mia smiled as they hugged.

 _ **Later.**_

Hearing a knock on her suite door, Mia looked up from her book and called out for them to enter. "Come in," she smiled and watched as Pierre came in, "hello, I thought you left ages ago?"

"No, I've been speaking to Shades and just saw mother and Joseph off," he said as he moved to sit down in one of the armchairs.

"Yeah, we just said our goodbyes a little bit ago," Mia said as she looked down at her book and closed it, keeping it in her lap as she looked back up at her uncle. "I know you already knew, but isn't it great that her and grandpa are giving it another go?"

"It is, they are meant for one another," Pierre nodded, "and thats actually the reason why I'm up here now."

"I don't understand," Mia said with a small shake of her head.

"Is it ok if I stay here again tonight? As I really don't fancy going home if Joe is staying over," Pierre said and watched as his niece smirked.

"Oh I get you now, and of course," she nodded, "just stay in the room you stayed in last night."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," Pierre said, relieved that she said yes and tipped his head back as Mia laughed at his response.

"You are quite welcome, uncle Pierre," Mia smiled.

* * *

 _Thanks so much for reading and remember, please do let me know your thoughts on this (or any) chapter. Your feedback is, and always will be appreciated :) thank you._


	45. New Year In Italy

_Hi everyone, thank you all so much for reading and to those who left reviews :) I appreciate it. There is a part in this chapter that might not be to everyone's taste, but just remember it's an AU story and all just a bit of fun._

* * *

 **Monday 31st December 2007.**

After getting ready for her day, Clarisse placed her wash bag in her overnight bag, zipped it up and carried it downstairs. Placing it down by the front door, she checked to make sure that she had everything she needed in her handbag and walked through into the kitchen a moment later, and seeing Pierre sat looking through some papers at the kitchen table she smiled.

"Good morning, darling," she said while getting herself a glass and poured herself some orange juice.

"Good morning," he replied and looked over at her as she rested her hip against the counter and took a sip of her juice, "are you all set for Italy?"

"I am," she nodded and averted her gaze to the papers in his hands, "what's that?" She asked and walked over to him.

"Oh, it's the listing for the property I'm going to look at today," he said, handing her the papers.

"Oh this one looks nice," she said while placing her glass down on the table and turned the page, "where is it?"

"Just five minutes up the road," he smiled.

"Oh that's not to much out of the way then," she said and smiled down at her son before looking back at the listings.

"Nope, and so far from all the others that I've seen, this one looks the best so I have my fingers crossed it lives up to expectations," he said and sipped his coffee.

"Well I have my fingers crossed too," Clarisse smiled at him as the doorbell rung.

"That'll be Laura," he said while standing to his feet, "be right back."

"Ok," Clarisse said and watched him walk out of the kitchen before she looked back down at the papers in her hands.

Coming back in moments later, Pierre walked over to the countertop and poured Laura a cup of coffee as she entered the kitchen after hanging up her coat in the hallway. "Oh hello, Mrs Elizondo. I thought you had gone to Italy?"

"Please, call me Clarisse," Clarisse smiled while placing the papers down on the kitchen table and picked up her glass of juice, "and I am, I'm leaving in a few minutes." She said and walked over to the sink while drinking some more of her drink.

"Ahh," Laura nodded, "well I hope you have a great time and happy new year to you."

"Thank you, to you too," Clarisse said and placed her glass down in the sink before looking across at Pierre as he stood beside Laura and handed her the cup of coffee he had just poured. "Well I better get going, Pierre walk me to the door, won't you?"

"Of course," Pierre nodded as he looked at his mother then at Laura, "make yourself at home and I'll be right back." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It's lovely to see you again, Laura," Clarisse said with a smile and made her way out into the hallway.

"You too," Laura said as she watched them both walk out of the kitchen.

"I see she's still very nervous around me," Clarisse said a moment later as she slipped on her coat, "she does know that I don't bite, right?"

"I know, and she does," he chuckled and watched as Clarisse wrapped her scarf around her neck, "but I have been thinking that perhaps when you return, and when Dad is here too, we could all go out to dinner together, so she can get to know you both a bit better."

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan," Clarisse smiled as she walked over to the sideboard and picked up her handbag and car keys. "I'll talk to Joseph about it while I'm in Italy."

"Ok, great," Pierre smiled, "and are you still sure that it's alright for her to stay here while you are out of town?" He asked and watched as she turned back to him.

"Of course it is," Clarisse smiled and stepped closer to him, kissing his cheek before stepping back. "Let me know about the house alright?"

"I will, and thank you, Mom," Pierre smiled as she opened the front door and picked up her overnight bag, "have a good time and tell dad I said happy new year."

"I will, bye darling," Clarisse smiled as she walked out the door and down the porch steps.

"Bye, mom," Pierre smiled and watched as she walked over to her car and put her bags on the backseat before climbing into the drivers seat. Waving, he stepped back and closed the door behind him before going back in to Laura.

Doing up her seatbelt, Clarisse started the engine while pressing for the cd to play and began driving from her drive with a smile on her face. She was happy, not just for herself and how well her and Joseph, even though they had just spent the last four days apart and who she couldn't wait to see, were getting on, but she was happy for Pierre too and that he had finally found someone to love after all these years.

Arriving at her sisters shortly after she pulled into her drive to pick up her and her niece, Beatrice, who were joining them in Italy. Shutting off her engine she climbed from the car and made her way up to the house as the front door opened.

"Hello, are you ready?" Clarisse asked as she stepped through the door.

"Nearly, just waiting on Bea," Isabella smiled as she slipped on her coat.

"Come on, Bea," Clarisse called out, "or we will miss our take off slot."

"I'm just coming," she replied as she appeared at the top of the stairs and started walking down to them, "I am so excited about this trip, do you realise that I have never been to your place there before?"

"Have you not?" Clarisse asked as she watched her walking down the stairs.

"Nope," she answered with a shake of her head and stood in front of her, "and I can't wait to see it," she smiled and kissed her cheek, "hello."

"Hello, now come on, let's go," Clarisse smiled and gestured to the front door before walking outside.

"Ok, ok," Bea laughed as she grabbed her coat and walked outside after her as her mom followed and locked the front door behind them.

"Now, you two are ok in the same bedroom aren't you? As Vicki and Beppe are coming to stay at the house too," Clarisse asked as they walked over to the car and put their luggage in the boot.

"Oh yeah we are alright in the same room," Isabella smiled as they all climbed in the car and buckled their seatbelts.

"Good, you wouldn't have had much of a choice anyway," Clarisse smiled and started the engine, leaving for the airport a moment later. "Now, Lars, Shades and Charlotte are meeting us at the airport."

"Oh, are they coming too?" Isabella asked.

"Only Lars is, Shades will be driving back the palace car and Charlotte is driving back my car," Clarisse said as her eyes remained on the road.

"Oh I see," Isabella smiled and looked out of the front car window.

 _ **Later That Evening.**_

After getting ready for their evening out, Clarisse came back into the bedroom and sat down on the chaise lounge at the foot of the bed to slip on her heels as Joseph came into the bedroom.

"Clarisse, my love, I'm having a bit of trouble with these cuff links. Can you help me please?" He said as he walked around to her and finally looked up, "wow," he exclaimed, getting blown away by how beautiful she looked.

"Of course," she laughed while standing to her feet and smoothed her hands down the skirt of her knee length dress before taking the cuff links from him.

"You look breathtaking," he said, unable to take his eyes from her as she smiled and fastened the cuff links. "And you smell absolutely delicious too."

"Why thank you," she laughed at his comment and looked up at him, "you do too," she smiled and looked back down at his cuffs, "there all done," she said and moved around to the side of the bed.

"Thank you," he said and watched as she wrapped her scarf around her neck and slipped on her coat. "I think I am going to have trouble keeping my hands off you tonight."

"Well I'm afraid that you are gonna have too," Clarisse smirked as she walked back around to him and stood in front of him.

"I know, I know," he said and looked into her eyes, "why oh why do you have to be so daring. You know what it does to me."

"Oh I am sorry," she smirked cheekily while putting one of her arms up around his shoulder and placed her hand on the back of his neck. "I don't mean to, but you know I like to look nice whenever we go out. Especially here where I can really let my hair down and enjoy myself, unlike back in Genovia."

"I know," he said and kissed her a couple times before looking back into her eyes, "you, my love are such a tease," he smiled and watched as she tipped her head back and laughed.

"Oh, and you're not?" She laughed and waved her hand at his attire, "wearing your shirt like that, without a tie and with your two top buttons undone is so damn sexy," she smiled.

"Oh really?" He smirked and stepped closer to her while slipping his hands under her coat and placed them on her sides.

"Yes really," she laughed while snaking her arms around his shoulders, "I think I may even have trouble keeping my hands off you too tonight."

"Mmm mm mmmm," he exclaimed and buried his face in the crook of her neck a moment, making her laugh as he did. "I think we better go."

"Yes, I think you are right," she laughed and watched as he raised his head to look back into her eyes, "come on, we will be back home before you know it," she said while slipping her hand into his and led him over to the bedroom door.

"You're right," he nodded in agreement and watched as she looked back at him over her shoulder as they walked through their suite.

 _ **Later.**_

"Here we go, another round of drinks," Gino smiled as he placed one tray down on the table and Elly placed the other.

"And these cards that were left here last night by a hen party," Elly smiled as she picked the pack of cards up from the tray and sat back down. "I thought we could all have some fun with them."

"What cards are they?" Clarisse asked and took a sip of her drink as Elly took the pack out of the box.

"Truth or dare," Elly smirked as Clarisse placed her glass down and held out her hand for them.

"Let's have a look," Clarisse smiled as Elly passed them across and started looking through some of the cards.

"Let's see," Isabella smiled and leant closer to her sister, reading some of the questions with Clarisse. "Oh my," she giggled and looked at Clarisse.

"What does that one say?" Elly asked and watched as Isabella took the card from Clarisse.

"Truth. Rough or slow?" Isabella read from the card and started laughing.

"Oh god," Elly laughed, "I am not answering that one."

"Okay, what about this one," Clarisse said, reading from the card. "Truth. Where do you like to be kissed the most?"

"Oh that ones not so bad," Elly smirked as Isabella took another card from the pack, "I prefer the neck."

"Mhmm, me too," Clarisse smiled and took a sip of her drink before looking at Joseph sat smirking beside her.

"And what about this one?" Isabella began as Clarisse looked back at her while placing her hand down on Joseph's thigh, "do you keep the lights on or off when making love?"

"Oh on, definitely," giggled Elly, "I want to be able to see my man."

"Oh yes, definitely, me too," Clarisse nodded as Elly took another card and started giggling. "Oh god, what does that one say?"

"I don't think I can say," Elly laughed.

"Give it here, I will say it," Clarisse said and took the card from her. "Does the size of his package matter?" Clarisse laughed and shook her head, "no, nope, definitely not. As long as you both love each other, that's all that matters. Anything else is a bonus, and if he just so happens to be well endowed, then you are lucky."

"You're one of those lucky ones, aren't you Clarisse," Elly laughed.

"I have no comment," Clarisse smirked as Joseph sat laughing beside her.

 _ **Later That Night.**_

"If I go and get our coats, can you come out onto the back balcony with me?" Joseph said as he and Clarisse danced.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and looked up into his eyes, "is everything alright?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I just need to speak to you about something."

"Oh, okay," Clarisse said and let him lead her from the dance floor.

* * *

Walking out into the cool night air moments later, Clarisse placed her glass down on the table and turned to her husband. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"This," Joseph said while taking a folded piece of paper from his inner coat pocket.

"What's this?" She asked and watched as he looked down at it a long moment before handing it to her.

"You look," he said and watched as she opened it.

"A cheque? For what?" She asked and looked up at him.

"For my share of the restaurant," he said as Clarisse gasped.

"What, no," Clarisse exclaimed as she glanced down at the cheque before looking back up at him, "this is your life, you can't just give it up."

"No, Clarisse, it _was_ my life," he said while taking her hands, "but you and my life with you are much more important. I want to be able to return to Genovia with you in a couple days and stay there to work on us, I don't want to have to keep coming back here all the time."

"But,"

"No buts," Joseph said and shook his head, "it's what I want."

"Alright, okay, but," she said and quickly put her hand up, pressing her forefinger against his lips, "what about the house here?"

"We can do what we were originally going to do, and use it just as a holiday home," he said with a shrug.

"And what about Vicki, Beppe and Alysse? If you moved back to Genovia permanently then you won't get to see them as much as you do now?" Clarisse said.

"I know that, and I have talked to Vicki about it already, she's agreed to fly to Genovia as much as they can, and keeping the house here as a holiday home means we can come to visit when we can too." Joseph said and looked into her eyes, "I know this is a lot to take in, but I really want us to work and I feel that if I do have to keep coming back here then it's just going to get in the way."

"So, you are what? Retiring?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes, you could say that," he said with a nod and laughed.

"Then ok," she smiled and stepped closer while putting her arms up around his shoulders, "whatever you want to do, you have my support."

"Thank you," he said and kissed her a couple times while wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

 _Please let me know your thoughts on this, or any other chapters please :) I got the ideas but need a bit of help and motivation to get me writing. Many thanks :)_


	46. The Perfect Love Song

_I know it's a bit late, but shall we have a little Valentine's Day fun?_

 _Hope you enjoy ;)_

* * *

 **Thursday 14th February 2008.**

Smiling to herself, Clarisse signed her valentines card to Joseph, slipped it into the envelope and sealed it. Placing it down on the kitchen table, she picked up her cup of tea and took a sip as Pierre entered the kitchen while on his mobile phone.

"Ok, I'm just going to have a quick coffee, then I'll be over," he said to the person on the phone as he walked across the room and laughed at their reply. "I love you too, see you in a bit, bye." Hanging up, he put his phone in his pants pocket and poured himself a cup of coffee before turning to his mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ahh, it must be true love," Clarisse smiled as he walked over to her, "good morning, darling."

"Good morning, and what do you mean?" He asked and kissed her cheek before moving to sit opposite her at the table.

"Well telling Laura that you love her is a big step in a relationship you know," she said and took another sip of her tea.

"I know it is," Pierre nodded and looked down at his cup a moment before looking back up at his mother, "it's certainly a huge step for me, especially since I thought I would never find love."

"I know, but things can change, darling," Clarisse smiled and reached her hand out across the table, placing it on top of his.

"You're right," he nodded, "and I know it's early days, but I really do think she might be the one."

"You do?" Clarisse asked in surprise.

"I do, it's a case of when you know, you just know, you know?" He said and watched as she nodded, "much like you and dad."

"Yes," she smiled and averted her gaze away momentarily as she thought about her husband before looking back at her son, "you are right. When you know, you just know. And you and Laura are perfect together, she's such a lovely, caring person and her two girls are such lovely girls too."

"Thanks, mom," Pierre smiled, "I'm so happy that you think that and I'm glad that you all get on too."

"Me too," she smiled and took another sip of her tea before placing her cup back down on the table, "so does she know where you are taking her today yet?" She asked.

"No, she still thinks we are going to the winter lodge for a few days," Pierre smiled, "I'm going to surprise her with the flight tickets after I've closed the deal on the house."

"Oh yes, I forgot you were doing that this morning," Clarisse said and checked the time on her watch, "are you going to the airport from there?" She asked and looked back up at him.

"We are," Pierre nodded and checked the time on his watch, "I better get going or I won't have time to pick her up."

"Ok darling, well have a great time and we will see you when you get back on Sunday," Clarisse smiled as Pierre stood up and walked over to the counter, placing his cup down in the sink.

"We will," Pierre smiled and walked over, kissing her cheek. "You have a great weekend too."

"Oh," she laughed as Pierre stopped and looked at her, "I will."

Smiling, he walked out into the hall to get ready to leave as Clarisse stood to her feet and walked over to the counter, emptying the last bit of tea from her cup in the sink before starting to put the breakfast plates, cups and cutlery into the dishwasher.

Moments later, Joseph appeared in the kitchen doorway holding a huge bouquet of red roses in one arm and a gift bag hanging from his other hand. "Well hello there, gorgeous lady," he smiled mischievously at her bending over, loading the dishwasher.

Standing up in surprise to find Joseph stood in the doorway, she smiled, "well good morning to you too," she said and grabbed a tea cloth to wipe her hands as Joseph walked over to the kitchen table and placed her gifts down, "I didn't know you were here."

"I arrived just as Pierre was leaving," he smiled as she walked over to him and wrapped his arm around her as she stood to his side, "so he let me in," he said and kissed her a couple times, "happy valentines."

"Happy valentines to you too," she said and glanced at the flowers laying on the table beside them before looking back up at him, "are they for me?"

"Of course," he nodded and closed his eyes as she reached up to kiss him before looking up into his eyes, "and the gift bag too."

"Thank you, your card and gift is there too," she smiled while snaking her arms up around his shoulders and placed one of her hands on the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But before we open them, I have an idea I want to run past you first."

"Oh yes, and what might that be?" He asked as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Well, if you are free for the next few days, how about you and me head to the winter lodge for a few nights?" She asked and watched as he raised his eyebrow, "what is it?" She asked while pulling back a little.

"I would love too of course, but Isn't that where Pierre and Laura are going for the weekend?" He asked and watched as Clarisse started laughing in his arms while shaking her head. "It's not?"

"No, that's what he told Laura," she smiled, "he's surprising her with a trip to Paris, remember?" She asked and watched as he turned his head slightly.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," he nodded and looked back into her eyes, "okay, the winter lodge sounds like a dream." He smiled.

"Just the two of us, no interruptions, doing what we want," she said softly as he nodded in agreement, "and when we want."

"Oh that sounds like a perfect, long weekend," he smiled.

"It does, doesn't it," she smiled and kissed him a couple times before stepping back, "okay, let me go and pack."

"Ok," he nodded as she walked over to the doorway, "then we will pop to my place to pack a few bits on the way."

"Of course," she smiled back at him, "I won't be long."

"Okay," he smiled, "I'll be here."

 _ **Later That Afternoon.**_

After arranging the beautiful roses that Joseph had bought her for Valentine's Day, Clarisse made her way into the living room, where Joseph was lounging on the sofa, and placed the vase down on the dining table. Smiling, she turned to her husband and placed her hands on the edge of the table behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked and watched as he turned his head to look at her.

"Just reading a valentines article in the paper, about perfect love songs," he smiled.

"I see," she nodded momentarily before continuing, "and what is your perfect love song?"

"Oh I don't know, there's too many to choose from," he said, folding the paper up and placing it on the coffee table before sitting up, "what about you?"

"Well I enjoy a wide variety of love songs, as you know, but I do have a few favourites," she grinned mischievously and walked over to the sideboard and put a cd in the player to play as Joseph watched. "Especially this one," she said and turned back to Joseph as the song began to play.

"Oh yes," he smiled and stood to his feet, laughing as Clarisse walked over to him, "I love this one too."

"I know you do," she smiled up at him and placed her hand flat on his chest while starting to move her hips in time to the music as Joseph watched, unable to take his eyes from her.

 _You know the night time, darling (night and day). Is the right time (night and day). To be (night and day). With the one you love, now (night and day). Say now, oh baby (night and day). When I come home, baby, now (night and day). I want to be with the one I love, now (night and day)._

Smiling, Clarisse lowered her hand from her husbands chest and continued to sway her hips in time to the music as she turned her back to him and feeling his hands grasp her sides, she couldn't help but tip her head back in surprise as she laughed.

She had no idea what had come over her this valentines afternoon, but she liked it, and so did her husband.

"You are such a tease," he whispered in her ear and watched as she turned her head to the side while starting to undo the buttons on her blouse.

 _You know what I'm thinking of (night and day). I know the night time (night and day, oh). Whoa, is the right time (night and day, oh). To be with the one you love, now (night and day). I said to be with the one you love (night and day)._

Feeling Joseph's breath hot on the back of her neck she removed her blouse and tossed it onto the coffee table. "Oh good god, woman," he whispered in her ear while grasping her swaying hips and pulled her back gently against him, eliciting a moan from her when her bottom came into contact with his body. "Is this bra new?" He asked and kissed the back of her shoulder as he began swaying his hips with hers.

"Oh my god, what are you doing?" Exclaimed Pierre from the doorway and watched as they both jumped and looked over at him, covering Laura's eyes.

"Pierre?" Clarisse and Joseph exclaimed together.

"Please, put something on," Pierre exclaimed while ushering Laura from the living room and closed the door behind them.

"I thought they were going to Paris?" Joseph asked quietly and turned the CD player off as Clarisse grabbed her blouse and quickly put it back on.

"They were meant to be," Clarisse nodded while doing up the buttons and looked up at Joseph.

"Suppose we better face the music," Joseph said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Suppose we better had," she said and watched as he walked over and opened the door to find only Pierre stood there. "Where's Laura?" She asked and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"She's gone to the kitchen," he said and entered the room, closing the door behind him as Joseph moved to stand beside Clarisse, "she's rather embarrassed, we both are! I mean whatever possessed you to do such a thing, and in the middle of the day of all times."

"It's called being in love, Pierre," Joseph answered and watched as Pierre glared at him. "Just be thankful that you didn't arrive five minutes later."

"Joseph," Clarisse gasped and started laughing as she hid her face behind Joseph's arm.

"My god, really?" Pierre exclaimed and shook his head.

"Oh Pierre, lighten up," Clarisse exclaimed and looked across at her son. "Considering you were meant to be going to Paris, which by the way why aren't you?"

"Oh, Laura's passport expired so we have postponed it," Pierre said and shook his head.

"Ahh, so that explains why you are in such a foul mood then," Clarisse said and watched as Pierre gasped.

"I am not in a mood, mother," Pierre exclaimed.

"Yes, you are," Clarisse protested.

"Excuse me," Laura said from the door as she slowly stepped inside the room and watched as everyone looked across at her, "I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt, but I just want to say something if I may?"

"Of course, what is it?" Pierre said as he turned to her.

"It's just don't be so hard on them," she said and looked over at Clarisse and Joseph as they glanced at one another before looking back at her. "No harm was done really, yes it was a bit embarrassing seeing your mom half naked, but it's nothing I haven't seen before and honestly I think it's great that your parents are still crazy about one another."

"But they are acting like love struck teenagers," Pierre said and looked over at them as Joseph wrapped his arm around his mothers shoulders.

"Yes, because that's how she makes me feel," Joseph said and looked down at Clarisse, "and there's nothing wrong with feeling like that."

"No, there's not, you are right," Laura said and watched as everyone looked back at her, "besides, we weren't meant to have been here remember?"

"I know, I know," Pierre said and took a deep breath before nodding, "you're right, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, honestly," Clarisse said and glanced around the room before looking back at her son and Laura, "give us a little time to gather up our bits and we will leave you too it."

"You don't have too," Laura said as Pierre looked at her in surprise, "why don't you stay too? From what I can gather there is plenty of room for all of us."

"There is, yes," Clarisse nodded as she looked at her son still looking at Laura, "but Pierre has been planning this trip for a while, yes it didn't work out the way he planned but we don't want to ruin your weekend together." She said as Pierre looked back at her. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Maybe next time?" Laura smiled.

"Yes, maybe," Clarisse nodded as Pierre walked over to her.

"Thanks mom, and I'm sorry," he said and gave her a hug.

"I know darling," she said and looked up at her son as he pulled back, "enjoy your weekend."

* * *

Climbing in the car, Joseph started the engine and watched as Clarisse climbed in beside him. "Well that was embarrassing."

"It really was," she laughed and looked out the front window while buckling up her seatbelt, "I'm just glad they didn't arrive five minutes later like you said, who knows what they might have seen."

"Me too," he laughed and watched her a moment as she looked at him then back out the front car window.

"Come on, let's go home," she smiled.

"Or we could go to a hotel," Joseph answered while doing up his seatbelt as Clarisse looked back at him. "Seems silly coming all this way to just go home."

"Why not," she smiled and watched as he reached out to take hold of her hand as they started driving along the drive. "By the way to answer your question earlier, yes, it is."

"Pardon?" He laughed and looked at her.

"My bra, it is new," she smiled mischievously and watched as he tipped his head back while laughing.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

"Clarisse, my love, can you come here a moment please?" Joseph called from the hotel bathroom.

"What is it," Clarisse called back and walked over to the bedroom doorway, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I have something for you," he said, smiling to himself, "can you come in here please."

"In the bathroom?" She said, puzzled as she walked across the bedroom and through the bathroom door where she gasped at the sight and put her hands up onto her face in surprise. The room was lit by candlelight and an open bottle of champagne and two glasses sat on a chair beside the bath, where Joseph sat in a bubble bath with rose petals floating on the top. "So this is what you have been doing, is it?"

"Yes," he smiled up at her, "care to join me?"

"I would love too," she smiled and began to undress.

Reaching his arm out a moment later, he took her hand and helped her to carefully step and sink down into the huge tub beside him. "So our Valentine's Day may not have gone how we wanted it too either, but we can certainly make up for it now." He said while grabbing the glasses and handed them to her to hold.

"Yes we can," Clarisse smiled and watched as he grabbed the bottle of champagne and began pouring it into the glasses, "but you're not meant to be drinking."

"Its okay, I can have a little bit," he said while putting the bottle back down on the chair and took one of the glasses from her. "To us," he smiled while holding his glass up.

"To us," she smiled and clinked her glass with his before they both took a sip. "I can't get over how big this tub is," she said a moment later while looking around the bathroom.

"Me neither," Joseph said while placing his glass back on the chair and reached out for her hand, "come here though, as I have one more thing I want to give you."

"You do?" She asked in surprise and took hold of his hand, laughing as he pulled her close to him so she was straddling his lap. "And what might that be?" She asked and watched as he removed a cloth from the chair and lifted up a small ring box from underneath.

"This," he smiled and opened the box to reveal a beautiful eternity ring.

"Oh Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed and put her glass down on the chair beside the bath before taking the box from him, "its beautiful."

"I know it's normally given after a decade of marriage, but we have spent so many years together already I wanted to give it you now," he said and looked up to study her face while placing his hands down in the water and onto her thighs. "To show you that my love for you, no matter how many times I mess up, is reserved for you and only you."

"Oh I love you," she said while wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissed him a couple times, "thank you."

"Do you want me to put it on?" He asked and watched as she nodded while pulling back.

"Yes please," she smiled and held the box for him to take the ring from the box before she placed it back on the chair. Holding her hand out, she watched as he slipped the ring onto her wedding finger and slid it down to rest next to her wedding ring.

"It sits so perfect there, don't you think?" He asked with a smile as she admired the ring a moment.

"It really does," she nodded and looked up into his eyes while taking his face in her hands, "I love you," she whispered and kissed him.

"I love you too," he smiled and looked up into her eyes while snaking his arms around her waist, holding her body against his.

"By the way, you know we were talking earlier about the perfect love song?" She asked as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Yes," he nodded and smiled while smoothing his hands from her back and down onto her thighs.

"Well, the most perfect love song that I love the most is our song," she smiled and kissed him before looking into his eyes once again, "and it always will be."

"It's mine too," he smiled and buried his face in the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laughed.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: the words used in this chapter do not belong to me and I'm making no money from using them._


	47. Another Secret Admirer

_Hi everyone, just a quick note to thank you all for reading and for leaving reviews :) I really do appreciate the support._

 _Also wanted to let you know that I fancied a bit of drama/action (to keep things interesting, you know?) and come up with this storyline which will be spread out over the upcoming chapters. When you read it, please don't hate me ok? Please?_

* * *

 **Sunday 17th February 2008.**

Pulling up along side Pierre's car on the drive, Joseph shut off the engine and looked at Clarisse as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Well, I don't know about you but this last few days have been the most fun I have had in a long time and the most amazing too, getting to wake up to you every morning."

"I know, for me too," she smiled and looked into his eyes, "and now we are back to reality."

"Yep," he smiled while taking her hand in his and nodded, "and having to face Pierre after our little incident the other day."

"Oh gosh yes, I had forgot all about that," she said and covered her face with one of her hands before they both chuckled.

"Do you want me to come in with you so we can face him together?" He asked as she shook her head and looked at him.

"No, it's okay," she smiled and looked up at the house, "he'll be fine I'm sure, he has had a few days to get over it."

"Ok, well call me if you need me," he smiled as she looked back at him, "and have fun at Isabella's."

"I will," she smiled and leant closer to kiss him as he put his hand up onto the side of her neck, "see you this evening?" She asked after a moment and sat back as she opened her car door.

"Definitely," he grinned as she climbed from the car and got her overnight bag from the backseat.

"See you later then," she smiled and closed the back door.

Putting his hand up to her, Joseph started the engine and drove from the drive as Clarisse made her way up the porch steps and through the front door. Placing her bag down, she picked up her post from the sideboard and made her way through to the kitchen where Pierre was sat, looking up at her.

"Good afternoon," he said, and put the letter down that he was reading on the kitchen table. "I've not long made a fresh pot of tea, would you like a cup?" He asked.

"Please," she nodded and moved to sit at the table opposite him as he smiled and stood to his feet. "How was your weekend?"

"It was great, eventually," he teased while pouring her a cup of tea.

"Yes, about that," Clarisse began as she watched him, "I am sorry about what happened."

"Please don't worry about it, no harm was done," Pierre said as he turned and walked back over to the table, "me and Laura actually laughed about it later, so it all worked out in the end."

"It certainly did," she nodded and took the cup of tea from him, "and I'm glad we haven't scared Laura."

"Me too," he said while picking up his cup of tea and took a sip before looking back at his mother, "but what about you though? When I arrived home to find that you hadn't been here from the amount of post in the box, I figured, because I hadn't heard from Mia to tell me you were missing, you must have found a hotel or something?" He asked.

"Yes, actually we did," Clarisse nodded as she looked down at her cup momentarily before looking back up at him, "it was quite a nice few days."

"Good," he smiled and watched as she started rifling through her post. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I'm, uh..." she said, trailing off when she came across an envelope with just her first name on.

"What's that?" He asked and watched as she looked up at him while placing her other post back down on the kitchen table.

"I'm not sure, but it was hand delivered," she said and turned the envelope to show him before looking back down at it as she opened it and pulled out the card, "and to answer your question, I'm going over to see Isabella soon and then Joseph is coming over this evening."

"Ok," he said, watching as she studied the front of the card before opening it up and reading what was inside. Catching a glimpse of the front, he asked, "is that a Valentine's card."

"Yes, it is and it would seem that I have another secret admirer," she said and looked up at him, "and one who knows where I live," she added as she passed the card across the table to him.

"Oh dear," he said and took the card from her, "but then that's not surprising with you being who you are."

"I know," she said and picked up her cup of tea as she watched him read the card.

"Any ideas who it might be?" He asked and looked up at her as she sipped her tea.

"No, none," she replied and shook her head while placing her cup back down.

"Are you going to tell dad?" He asked as he passed her the card back.

"No," she said and shook her head while looking down at the card for a moment before tearing it up. "He knows I have admirers, he doesn't need to know that I got a card from one of them."

"Are you sure that's a good idea keeping it from him?" He asked and watched as she stood up and walked over to the bin.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt," she shrugged, "besides I used to get a few when I was Queen and lived at the palace, and he never knew about them."

"Ok, that's up to you but I think it's a mistake not telling him, especially since it was hand delivered here," he said and took another sip of his tea as Clarisse walked back over to the table and sat down opposite him.

"Stop worrying, it will be fine," she smiled.

"I sure hope so," he said.

 ** _Later That Afternoon._**

"How did your few days away with Joe go?" Isabella asked as she walked over to the kitchen table and placed two cups of tea down, one in front of Clarisse and one for herself.

"It was lovely, yes," Clarisse nodded and picked up her cup as Isabella sat down opposite her, "except for the first day when Pierre and Laura turned up."

"What? I thought they were going to Paris for the weekend," Isabella asked as Clarisse shook her head.

"They were meant to be, but Laura's passport had expired so they went to the lodge instead," Clarisse answered and sipped her tea before putting her cup back down on the table, "not realising we were actually there."

"Oh no," Isabella said, "you didn't all stay at the lodge, did you?"

"Oh no, me and Joseph let them stay there and we went to a hotel, but wait, there's more," Clarisse said while trying not to laugh.

"Oh no, what happened?" Isabella asked.

"Well, I really don't know what came over me that day but I started stripping while we were dancing, then in walked Laura and Pierre half way through," Clarisse said and started laughing with her sister. "To find me half naked."

"Oh my god, you weren't?" Isabella laughed and watched as Clarisse nodded, "how embarrassing, what did they say?"

"Not much, but Pierre wasn't happy at all," Clarisse said and wiped her tears of laughter away. "It was so embarrassing, but thankfully we didn't scare Laura."

"Well that's something," Isabella said and they sat laughing for a moment.

"But all joking aside," Clarisse said as she wiped another tear away from her cheek, "I quite enjoyed being with Joseph, and waking up next to him every morning instead of a morning here and there but it made me realise I do miss having him around all the time."

"So can a move for him be on the cards in the very near future?" Isabella asked as Clarisse took another sip of her tea before shaking her head.

"No, I'm not ready for that yet," Clarisse said and placed her cup back down on the table as Isabella gasped. "What is it?"

"You say that you're not ready to live with him again yet, but yet you obviously accepted this ring from him while you were away," Isabella exclaimed as she took hold of her sisters hand and looked down at the ring that Joseph had given her days before.

"I know I have, and he will move back in eventually it's just after everything that's happened things are going so well between us, I don't want to rush into it and ruin it," Clarisse said as she pulled her hand back and looked down at her wedding finger a moment before looking back up at her sister. "I know it sounds silly, us being married and living apart but it's working."

"It does sound silly yes, but if you are both happy with that arrangement and things are going great between you, which they obviously are, then don't change it," Isabella smiled, "just keep doing what's best for you."

"We are," Clarisse smiled while looking down at her cup a long moment and shrugged slightly, "besides, it feels different this way."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's where we are having that relationship but living apart, adds a bit of spice to things," Clarisse said as she looked up at her sister, "and I feel different when we are together too, I feel more daring."

"I have noticed that actually," Isabella nodded, "suits you."

"Thanks," Clarisse smiled, "so tell me, how have things been here?"

"Oh they've been okay, Valentine's Day was hard with it being the first without Charles but Bea and Charlie made it special," Isabella said as Clarisse reached her hand out and took hold of her hand.

"The firsts are always the hardest, but they will get easier," Clarisse said softly just as the front door closed, "who's that?"

"Oh, that will be Charlie and Peter," Isabella said and sipped her tea.

"That's my name," Peter smiled as he entered the kitchen to find Clarisse sat at the table with Isabella. "Oh hello, I wondered who's car that was in the drive." He smiled and bent over to kiss her cheek.

"Hello Peter," Clarisse smiled and watched as he stood back up straight, "it's been a long time, how have you been?"

"Good, yeah," he smiled and walked over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water. "What about you?"

"Yes, I've been good too," Clarisse smiled as he walked back over to the kitchen table and sat down next to her. "Never better actually."

"That's good," Peter said and took a sip of his water. "I heard Mia's having a baby?"

"Yes she is, she's due in June," Clarisse answered while slumping back in her chair and looked at him.

"Well congratulations to you then," Peter smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded and looked at Isabella, "I'm looking forward to it, we all are but it'll mean I'll become a great grandmother when the baby arrives."

"Never," Peter exclaimed as Clarisse looked back at him, "you really don't look old enough to be a _great_ grandmother."

"Oh aren't you sweet, thank you," Clarisse laughed as Peter smiled, "but unfortunately it's true."

* * *

 _Thoughts? Please please please let me know what you think._

 _Thank you ;)_


	48. Isabella's Birthday

**Saturday 1st March 2008.**

After having breakfast and getting ready for her day, Clarisse made her way down the stairs and over to her front door. Unlocking it, she wrapped her knee length cardigan around her front and folded her arms to keep it closed as she made her way, while humming to herself, across the drive, and out the already open gates to retrieve the post from the box at the front of the property.

"Hello," smiled her neighbour as she walked along the path towards her with her dog, Maxi, and watched as Clarisse turned her head to look at her. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Good morning, Mrs Harris and yes, yes it is," Clarisse nodded with a smile and glanced up at the sky before looking back at her postbox as she closed it back up and turned to them.

"Hopefully it will stay that way," Mrs Harris smiled and watched as Clarisse bent over to make a fuss of her dog. "Spring is certainly in the air."

"It really is," Clarisse smiled, still stroking her dog. "You are a lovely dog, yes you are," Clarisse laughed as he tried to reach up and lick her face.

"How have you been?" Mrs Harris asked as Clarisse stood back up straight and looked at her, "I haven't seen Joseph about this last few days."

"No, he's actually in Italy," Clarisse said as she looked down at the letters in her hands before continuing, "his daughter is getting married soon and he had to go over for a suit fitting but is returning today."

"Oh that's nice," Mrs Harris smiled as Clarisse looked back up at her, "after everything you have both been through, I'm really glad that you can continue to be friends."

"Yes, me too," Clarisse nodded as she averted her gaze away momentarily when a florist delivery van pulled up in front of them.

"Mrs Elizondo," asked the driver as he climbed from the van.

"Yes, that's me," Clarisse said as she put her hand up to him.

"Perfect, I have a flower delivery for you," he said as he walked over to them and held out a clipboard to her, "I just need you to sign this, love."

"Of course," Clarisse said, tucking her post under her arm before taking the board from him and signed her name on the form. "There you go," she smiled and handed it back to him.

"Thank you, I'll just get the flowers," he smiled while taking the clipboard from her and disappeared around the back of the van.

"Ooh, from a secret admirer perhaps?" Mrs Harris smirked as she looked back at Clarisse.

"Oh they are probably from my..." she stopped, realising what she was about to say and shook her head, "actually they will be the flowers that I ordered for my sister." She said and looked at her neighbour.

"For your sister?" Mrs Harris asked and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, it's her birthday today," Clarisse smiled.

"But you had them delivered here?" Mrs Harris asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes," Clarisse said, trying to think fast. "I had them delivered here to give to her later when I see her, because she's out this morning."

"Oh, I see," Mrs Harris nodded and looked back at the van as the driver appeared with the flower bouquet, "oh they are beautiful," she smiled and looked back at Clarisse.

"Yes they are," Clarisse smiled as the driver handed her the flowers, "thank you."

"No problem," he smiled and turned to walk back to the van, "have a great day."

"You too," Clarisse smiled and looked at her neighbour as the delivery driver got in the van and drove away.

"Well, I will let you get on," Mrs Harris smiled, "hope your sister likes the flowers."

"I'm sure she will, she loves flowers," Clarisse smiled, "see you soon Mrs Harris."

"You too," Mrs Harris nodded and started walking away.

Smiling, Clarisse made her way back inside and through into the kitchen. Placing the flowers and the post down on the countertop, she took the card from the flowers and opened it. "I can't wait to see you, love x" she read to herself and bit her bottom lip.

Reaching across the countertop she picked up the house phone and dialled Joseph's mobile number, putting the phone up to her ear she waited for him to answer while taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools.

"Well hello you," Joseph said as he soon as he answered, "I was just about to call you."

"You were?" Clarisse said in surprise and slumped back in the chair. "Is everything alright?"

"Not at the moment, no," he said with a shake of his head, "unfortunately the flight has been delayed for a couple hours, due to the bad weather here."

"Oh no," Clarisse exclaimed.

"There will be an update about one, so fingers crossed I can still get back in time for Isabella's party later."

"Yes, fingers crossed," she nodded and suddenly remembered about the suit fitting that he was in Italy for. "Oh yes, tell me how did the suit fitting go?"

"Yeah, it went well. They have changed what us men will be wearing though," he said and chuckled to himself at the thought.

"What do you mean they have changed it?" Clarisse asked, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"Well, Beppe's grandparents are Scottish, so to honour them the groomsmen, me, Enzo and the pageboys will all be wearing kilts," he said and listened down the phone as Clarisse started laughing. "It's true, and really not funny," he teased.

"No of course it's not funny," Clarisse laughed and tried her best to compose herself. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I'm only teasing you," he smiled, "I laughed too when they told me, we all did, but it's really not that bad. Different, but not bad."

"Thinking about it, I think you would look incredibly handsome in a kilt," Clarisse smiled as she leant forward, resting her elbows on the countertop. "I can't actually wait to see you in one now."

"Oh really?" He smirked and sat back in the chair.

"Yes, really," Clarisse smiled and tilted her head to the side, "I may have trouble keeping my hands off you though."

"Oh well now as much as I would enjoy that, I'm afraid you will have too, at least until we are back in our hotel room at the end of the night," he smirked at the thought.

"I will try my best," Clarisse said and smiled.

"Hmm, I'm sure you will," he laughed. "Anyway, was there anything wrong?"

"No, why?" She asked.

"Because you called me?"

"Oh yes, I did didn't I? Well it was only to thank you for the beautiful flowers that came just a short while ago," Clarisse said while looking down at the card.

"Flowers? I didn't send you any flowers," he said in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Clarisse said and looked up at the flowers.

"Yes, I'm positive," he answered. "Pierre didn't order them for Laura did he?"

"No, he couldn't have as it had my name on the front of the envelope."

"Ok, and what did the card say?" Joseph asked.

"It says, I can't wait to see you, love," Clarisse said, reading the card out to him.

"Oh, maybe they are from Bethany or something," Joseph said, trying to think who else they could be from.

"Oh yeah, maybe," Clarisse nodded, "I will call and ask her in a bit."

"Alright, well I'm going to get going as I know you'll be going out soon and will need to get ready," Joseph said.

"Okay, but promise that you will keep me updated on the flight," Clarisse said.

"I promise," he nodded to himself. "I love you."

"I love you too, goodbye," Clarisse smiled and hung up the phone.

Looking back at the flowers, she wondered who they could be from when a thought popped in her head. Shaking her head at the thought, she made another call, hoping her suspicions were wrong.

 _ **Late Morning.**_

Pulling up in her sisters drive, she beeped her horn twice and smiled when Isabella appeared in the doorway and made her way down to her car a moment later. "Hello," Isabella smiled as she opened the passenger door.

"Hello birthday girl," Clarisse smiled as Peter appeared in Isabella's front doorway, "are you okay?"

"Yes, quick question," Isabella smiled, "Peter wondered if he could come along to lunch with us?"

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and looked up at the house to see him stood near the door as Isabella motioned for him to come over to the car before climbing into the passenger seat. "Hello Peter," Clarisse said a moment later as he climbed in the backseat and shut his door.

"Hello and good morning," he smiled while buckling up his seatbelt, "thank you for letting me join you ladies."

"It's okay," Clarisse smiled and looked at Isabella, "are we ready to go?" She asked and watched as Isabella nodded. "Peter?" Clarisse said as she looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"Yep," Peter nodded and smiled at her in the mirror.

"Then let's go," Clarisse smiled and began carefully reversing from the drive.

"Oh, thank you for my lovely flowers this morning," Isabella smiled as they pulled away from her drive.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked them," Clarisse smiled, her focus remaining on the road.

"I always do from you," Isabella smiled at her big sister, "you have great taste when it comes to flowers."

"Thanks," Clarisse laughed.

"Talking of flowers, this is a lovely bouquet on the backseat here," Peter said from the backseat and watched as Isabella turned in her seat to have a look.

"Oh, they are lovely," Isabella nodded and looked back at her sister, "are they from the usual person?"

"No, I have no idea who they are from," Clarisse said with a shake of her head.

"Did they come with a card?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Yeah, it said that they couldn't wait to see me but didn't leave a name," Clarisse said with a shrug.

"And they were definitely for you?" Isabella asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "my name was on the envelope."

"Ahh," Isabella nodded while trying to think. "Couldn't you call the shop where they come from to see who ordered them?"

"That's a good idea, I never thought of that," Clarisse said.

"They wouldn't be able to tell you, customer privacy protection and all that," Peter said from the backseat.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Isabella said and looked out her door window a moment before looking back at her sister as she spoke.

"Well because I don't know who they are from, and because you know what I'm like I wondered if you wanted them?" Clarisse said as she glanced at her sister before looking back at the road.

"Of course, hate to see them going to waste," Isabella smiled, "whoa, deja vu."

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked as she glanced up in the rear view mirror then looked back at the road.

"You used to do the same thing years ago, whenever you were sent flowers from people you didn't like, know, or sometimes even from Rupert when you were mad at him, you would give them to me," Isabella smirked at her as they came to a stop at a set of traffic lights.

"Oh yes, I did didn't I," Clarisse said after a moment thinking about it and laughed as she looked at her sister, "I had forgot all about that."

"Me too," Isabella laughed and watched as Clarisse looked back at the road, waiting for the lights to change.

* * *

After ordering their lunch, and while Peter went to the loo Clarisse slipped on her glasses and got her mobile out of her bag, taking a moment to check to see if she had any messages from Joseph.

"Is everything okay?" Isabella asked and took a sip of her drink as Clarisse looked up at her over the top of her glasses.

"Yes, I was just checking to see if I had any messages from Joseph. His flight was delayed earlier due to the weather, so we are hoping he will still make it for your party later," Clarisse said while putting her phone back in her handbag and put her glasses on the top of her head.

"Oh, and anything?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse shook her head while picking up her glass. "Fingers crossed he will be okay and will make it back in time."

"Me too," Clarisse said and took a sip of her drink. "Anyway, how are you coping with today so far?" She asked while placing her glass back down on the table and rested her arms on the table in front of her.

"It's been okay, just glad I have you, my Bea, Charlie, and Peter," she said, looking up at Peter as he returned to the table and sat down as she looked back at her sister. "I'm not sure I would have got through today if I didn't have you."

"I know darling," Clarisse said softly while putting one of her hands across the table and onto her sisters arm, "I'm just glad that we can all be here for you."

"Me too," Isabella nodded, "Mia didn't mind me asking if I could have a little party at the palace, did she?"

"Of course not, she was honoured that you wanted it there and was all to happy to help," Clarisse smiled.

"Great, I have been so worried that it would be a problem," Isabella said.

"Please don't, it's absolutely fine," Clarisse said and gave her a small smile, "honestly."

"Thank you," Isabella nodded.

"Anytime," Clarisse smiled and looked at Peter as he took a sip of his drink, "so Peter, I haven't seen you for a while, how have you been?"

"I have been good, thank you," he smiled while placing his glass back down and looked up at her, "what about you?"

"I have been good too," Clarisse smiled, "been busy helping Pierre pack up his belongings, ready to move into his own place in the next couple weeks."

"Oh yes, Isabella was telling me about that," he smiled, "what an exciting time for him."

"Yes, definitely," Clarisse nodded, "I will miss having him around, but I take comfort in the fact that he is living back in Genovia after all these years. And that he has finally found someone to love," she smiled.

"Oh, well that's good," Peter smiled and watched as she took another sip of her drink. "You know, it's good seeing a smile back on your face too, especially after everything that's happened between you and Joseph."

"Oh well thank you," Clarisse smiled and placed the glass back down.

"That's because she's been doing a lot more _'riding'_ lately," Isabella smirked as they both looked at her.

"Isabella," Clarisse exclaimed in surprise.

"It relaxes her, you see," Isabella smiled as she looked from her sister to Peter.

"Oh really?" Peter laughed, "where is that, back at the palace?"

"Yes," Clarisse nodded, "I still have several horses there, but I can only ride a couple of them now. The stable hands, and other members of staff, or even sometimes Nicholas takes them out for me."

"I used to own horses too, what breeds do you have?" Peter asked.

"I have two friesians, among several others," smiled Clarisse.

"Oh friesians are beautiful," Peter said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"They are," Isabella smiled and nudged her sisters arm, "don't forget you have a stallion that you like to ride too."

"Isabella," Clarisse said as a blush crept over her cheeks.

"What," Isabella shrugged and laughed at her sisters reaction.

"You know what," Clarisse said in hushed tones as she pointed her finger at her, her embarrassment soon fading when she saw how happy her sister was. It was like she was back to her normal self, something she hadn't seen since Charles passed away. Nodding, she looked back at Peter, "but yes, I have a stallion too. I don't ride him as much as I used to, because of his age."

"Oh, I see," Peter smirked and looked from Isabella to Clarisse. "I would love to see them sometime, if I can?"

"Of course," Clarisse nodded as the waiter brought their order over. "We can certainly arrange that." She smiled.

"Great, I can't wait," Peter smiled.

 _ **Later That Evening.**_

Placing her glass on the table, Mia watched her grandmother as she smoothed her hands down the back of her skirt and took a seat beside her. "Any luck?" She asked.

"No, he's still not answering," Clarisse said while picking up her glass, "I called Vicki to see what the weather was like now, and explained that I hadn't heard anything from her father for a couple hours."

"And what did she say?" Mia asked as Clarisse took a sip of her drink.

"She said that the weather had settled down and the airports were open again, but like me she hasn't heard anything from him either," Clarisse answered and placed her glass back down before looking at her granddaughter.

"Well maybe he managed to get a flight but didn't have time to let you know?" Mia said and watched as her grandmother looked out at the other guests, "please try not to worry."

"It's hard not to when you don't know what's going on, or where he is," Clarisse said while looking back at her, "I think I'm going to go for a walk, if anyone needs me I'll be in the rose garden."

"Alright," Mia nodded as Clarisse stood up and slipped her cashmere wrap around her shoulders before picking up her glass.

"Is everything alright?" Nicholas asked as he leant closer to Mia and watched as she turned her head to look at him.

"Not really," Mia said sadly and watched as her grandmother disappeared out the door before looking back at her husband, "she hasn't heard anything from Joseph for a few hours and is getting worried, we both are."

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon," Nicholas said as Mia nodded.

"Knowing him he will, yes," Mia said while looking down as he took hold of her hand in his, "but it doesn't stop the worrying, does it?"

"No, suppose not," Nicholas said as Mia looked back at him.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Coming from her daydream, Clarisse turned to where the voice came from and was surprised to find Peter stood with one foot up on one of the gazebo steps. "Oh hello Peter," she said and turned back to how she was stood.

"Beautiful evening isn't it?" He said while stepping up the other step and slowly moved to stand beside her.

"It certainly is," Clarisse nodded and turned her head slightly to look out across the darkness of the palace grounds, "this used to be my favourite thinking spot, ha, still is I suppose." She said, nodding her head slightly as she looked up at the starry night sky.

"Yes, you can certainly see a fair bit from here, and all those stars," he said, watching her as she remained looking up at the night sky, "is pretty remarkable."

"You could say that again," Clarisse nodded and looked down at her glass as she raised it to her lips and took a sip.

"Is there something wrong?" Peter asked, concerned, "it's just you don't seem your usual cheery self this evening."

"Am I not?" Clarisse said and turned to face him, "no, I suppose I'm not."

"What's wrong?" He said and stepped closer to her as she looked up at him, "tell me? Maybe I can help."

"Here you are," pipped up Joseph as he stepped up the two steps of the gazebo and watched as they both turned to him.

"Joseph, you're here at last," Clarisse said in surprise as Peter looked at her, then back at Joseph.

"Yes, I told you I would make it," he smiled as he walked over to them, "didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Clarisse nodded and looked up at him as he looked at Peter and held out his hand to him.

"Hello again, Peter," Joseph smiled as they shook hands.

"Yes, hello," Peter said as Joseph pulled his hand back, "well I best get back to the party. See you back inside?" He said, looking from Joseph to Clarisse.

"Yes, you will," she nodded.

"See you inside," Joseph said and turned his head to watch him as he stepped down the steps and disappeared along the path before looking back at Clarisse as she stood looking up at him. "Do you know what I think?" He said and moved to stand in front of her while putting his arms out either side of her and placed his hands on the gazebo balustrade.

"I don't know, what do you think?" She asked while tilting her head and looked up into his eyes.

"I think that Peter might have a thing for you," he said and watched as she laughed.

"Don't be so silly," she said while shaking her head when a sudden thought popped into her head. Looking to where Peter had just gone, she wondered if he could have been the one who had sent her the valentines card and the flowers today. But trying to push it to the back of her mind she looked back up at Joseph and smiled. "Anyway," she said and turned to place her glass on the balustrade before turning back to him, "where have you been? I have been trying to call you."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, and let go of the balustrade to wrap his arms around her waist, "Mia told me that you have been worried, and I honestly didn't mean to worry you it's just a flight opportunity came up so I took it. All I wanted was to get back to you and hold you in my arms, that's all I could think about, was holding your gorgeous body in my arms," he whispered and buried his face in the crook of her neck as she snaked her arms around his shoulders.

"Hmm well, I'm just glad that you are here and that you are okay," she said and watched as he lifted his head a moment later.

"Me too," he said softly and kissed her as she closed her eyes.

 _ **Later That Night.**_

Arriving back at Clarisse's later that night, Joseph made sure the front door was locked before following her upstairs and into her suite a moment later. Hearing her singing faintly from the bathroom he took a seat on the edge of her bed and slipped off his shoes with a smile when he heard a car speeding up the street. Looking up at the bay windows, he stood to his feet and walked over to have a look outside.

Coming from her bathroom moments later, Clarisse stood and watched as Joseph stood looking out the window. "What is it?" She asked and watched as he turned to look at her.

"Oh just some idiot speeding up the road," he said and looked back out of the window before stepping back and letting the netting fall down.

"Oh," she said and gestured to the curtains, "do you mind closing them while I get changed?"

"Of course," he smiled and watched as she smiled back and walked into her closet. After closing the curtains he walked back over to the bed and began undoing his shirt buttons.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I was talking to Mrs Harris this morning," Clarisse called from her closet as she undressed.

"Oh that was nice for you," he teased as he removed his pants and climbed into the bed to wait for her to return. "What did she have to say?"

"Not much, she asked about you though," she smiled to herself, imagining him raising his eyebrow at what she had said as she slipped into something a bit more comfortable. "But she has absolutely no idea that we are back together."

"Oh really?" He laughed and looked up as she came back into her bedroom and flicked off her closet light switch as she passed through the doorway before letting her robe fall open, revealing her new thigh length satin slip underneath. Tilting his head, he looked at the foot of the bed as he started to feel aroused.

"Yes, I was actually quite surprised," she said and let her robe fall from her shoulders before putting it over the bottom of the bed. "Especially with how much you stay here," she laughed and climbed in the bed beside him. "Anyway enough about that, I think it was a good night tonight."

"Yes it was," he nodded, still staring at the bottom of the bed. "Isabella certainly enjoyed herself."

"She did and that was the main thing," Clarisse nodded and watched him a moment. "Joseph?"

"Hmm," he said and finally turned his head to look at her.

But she said nothing, she simply adjusted her body and moved to straddle him under the bedsheets as they fell down around her waist. Arching her back, she placed her hands on his hairy chest and took his lips in a hungry kiss as his hands grasped her sides in surprise.

"Mmm, what's this," Joseph gasped between her kisses and looked up at her as she paused to look down into his eyes.

"I have wanted to do that ever since you told me this morning that you would be wearing a kilt for Vicki's wedding," she said and averted her gaze down to her fingers toying with his sexy chest hair. "I find the thought of you wearing a kilt quite erotic," she smiled and kissed him a couple more times as she smoothed her hands up onto the sides of his neck and he smoothed his hands from her sides, to her back as the material from her satin slip gathered up under his grasp.

"Do you now?" He whispered against her lips as they paused for breath, their eyes remaining locked with one another's. Biting her bottom lip, she nodded and kissed him once again before laughing out in surprise as he rolled them over so he was on top.

Trailing kisses down her jawline and nipping at her neck, Joseph gently rested his body down on hers and pressed her body deliciously into the mattress as he did. Smoothing her hands up and down his back, Clarisse brought her legs up and rested her inner thighs against his hips as she whispered seductively in his ear. "Make love to me like how you used too."

Raising his head, he looked down into her eyes and brushed her hair back from her face as he smiled, "as you wish."

* * *

 _Anyone still around? Just wondering where all my amazing reviewers have disappeared too?_

X


	49. Chapter 49

_Hey everyone, just wanna thank you all for reading and leaving those wonderful reviews for me :) I really do appreciate it and can't thank you enough._

 _Here's the next chapter for you all :) enjoy._

* * *

 **Sunday 2nd March 2008.**

Placing the breakfast tray down on the ottoman at the foot of the bed, Joseph stood back up straight and moved to sit on the edge of the bed with a smile. Clarisse was laid on her side in the middle of the bed with her arms outstretched in front of her, her hair covering over her face and the sheets pulled up to her waist.

Reaching his arm out, he brushed her hair back out of her face and chuckled when her hand flew up to brush his hand away. "Clarisse," he said softly and smoothed the tip of his finger down over the bridge of her nose a couple times to try and wake her. "I bought you breakfast in bed."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and sleepily smiled up at him. "What time is it."

"Twenty past ten," he smiled down at her and placed his hand down on her hip, "how did you sleep?"

"I slept good, but why didn't you wake me earlier?" She asked, followed with a yawn.

"Because I figured, after being awake most of the night that you needed to sleep," he smiled, smoothing his thumb back and forth over her hip. "I didn't hurt you though, did I?" He asked and watched as she shook her head.

"Oh god no, it was amazing," she said and smiled up at him, "just what I needed."

"Oh really," he laughed and shook his head in surprise.

"Yes, really," she said and sat up. Putting her arm up, she placed her hand on the side of his neck and her thumb on his jaw, "thank you," she whispered and leant closer, kissing him deeply.

Pulling back a moment later, Joseph put his hand up to cup her cheek and smoothed his thumb over her beautiful soft lips as they looked into each other's eyes a long moment. "Come on," he said and stood to his feet, "you better make a start on your breakfast before it gets too cold."

"Ok," she smiled, watching him as he moved to the foot of the bed and picked up the tray. "Oh it looks delicious, thank you," she said as she slumped back against her pillows.

"You're welcome," he smiled and placed the tray over her lap before leaning over to kiss her a couple times. "Would it be ok if I borrowed your car? I have a couple errands I need to do."

"On a Sunday?" She asked in surprise as she picked up her cup of tea and took a sip.

"Yes," he nodded, "I haven't been here for a few days and need to pick up a few bits."

"Good point, and of course you can," she smiled while putting the teacup back down on the tray, "you know where the keys are."

"Thank you," he smiled, "I won't be long."

"Alright," she smiled and looked up at him as he bent over to kiss her once again.

"Do you need anything?" He asked as he made his way over to the bedroom door.

"No, I don't think so," she said as she thought about it and shook her head.

"Alright, well I will see you soon then," he smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and watched as he walked out before turning her head to look across the room with a contented sigh.

 _ **Late Morning.**_

Coming back into the bedroom after getting ready for her day, Clarisse stood smoothing her hands down over her hips when she heard a car pulling into the drive. "That can't be Joseph already," she said to herself and checked the time on her watch as she walked over to look out of the window. But seeing that it was Laura's car, she turned and made her way downstairs to open the front door.

"Laura, what a lovely surprise," she said when she saw her walking up the porch steps with the girls. "Is everything alright?"

"Mommy doesn't feel very well," Laura's youngest, Rebecca, said before Laura had a chance to say anything.

"Oh dear," Clarisse exclaimed as she looked down at Rebecca then back up at Laura, "you better come in and I will get you a glass of water." She said while stepping back, allowing them to enter.

"Thank you," Laura said as she and the girls entered and turned back to Clarisse as she closed the door behind them, "I just picked up the girls from their dads and came over all faint. I hope you don't mind us stopping by."

"Of course not," Clarisse said as she turned back to them, "I'm glad you did and didn't continue to drive," she nodded and looked at the girls, "now why don't you both go into the living room while I take your mom through to the kitchen to get a glass of water."

"Okay," Rosie, Laura's eldest said and walked through into the living room with her sister as Laura turned to Clarisse.

"Would it be alright if I use your loo," Laura asked before they had a chance to go anywhere. "I'm really not feeling that great."

"Of course," Clarisse nodded, "you know where it is, don't you?"

"Yes, thank you," Laura nodded and started making her way up the stairs as Clarisse watched.

Nodding her head slightly, Clarisse made her way into the kitchen and prepared drinks for the girls and the glass of water for Laura before placing them on a tray with the cookie jar before carrying it through to the living room and leaving the girls to watch cartoons, Clarisse took Laura's water upstairs to her.

"Laura, I figured you might need your water up here," Clarisse said from outside the door and listened as Laura threw up.

"I am so sorry about this," cried Laura from inside the bathroom a moment later and threw up again.

"Please don't be sorry, sweetheart," Clarisse said while placing the glass of water down on the floor by the door and got her mobile phone from her pants pocket. "It's absolutely fine," she said as she tapped out a text message to Joseph, "and I'm right here if you need me."

"Thank you, are the girls okay?" Laura asked.

"Yes, the girls are fine," Clarisse nodded to herself as she put her phone back in her pocket and looked at the door. "They are enjoying cookies while watching cartoons," she said and smiled when she heard Laura chuckle.

"Oh god they would do that all day if given the chance," Laura said.

"Pierre and his brother was the same when they were younger," Clarisse said as her phone started ringing. Pulling it from her pocket, she looked down at it then back up at the door. "I just need to take this, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Laura said and threw up once again.

Walking into her suite, Clarisse pushed up the door while answering the phone and put it up to her ear. "Hello."

"Hello," Joseph smiled, "do you mind explaining to me what that text is about?"

"Well, what it says really?" Clarisse smirked, knowing exactly what was about to come.

"Now," he laughed before continuing, "I know we don't use protection, but I am pretty sure that we our past the stage of needing a pregnancy test."

"I knew you were going to say that and obviously it's not for me," she laughed, "but can you please pick me one up."

"Of course I can, and now I know it's not for Mia because she's already pregnant, so who else can it be for," he said, trying to think. "Not Charlotte?" He exclaimed.

"What? No," she said and shook her head, "and it's not Bea either."

"Which means," Joseph said in surprise.

"Yep," Clarisse nodded.

"Ok, I'll pick it up now and be back soon," Joseph said.

"Thank you, see you soon."

* * *

"Clarisse?" Joseph called as he walked through the front door and closed it behind him.

"I'm here," Clarisse said as she appeared at the top of the stairs and started walking down towards him, "did you get it?" She asked.

"Yes," he nodded and moved to stand at the bottom of the stairs while holding out a brown paper bag to her as she stopped on the step in front of him. "I had a few strange looks, so you owe me."

"Thought you would, but thank you," Clarisse said and leant closer to kiss him while taking the paper bag.

"You're welcome," he said, looking up at her.

"Is my mommy okay," Rebecca asked from the doorway and watched as Clarisse and Joseph looked over at her.

"Of course sweetheart, she's just feeling a bit under the weather at the moment," Clarisse said softly.

"Are you looking after her?" Rebecca asked, "like how she looks after me and Rosie, when we are poorly?"

"Yes, I am," Clarisse nodded and watched as the little girl looked down at her teddy a moment.

"She's always looking after us, but she's never had anyone look after her before," Rebecca said sadly and looked back up at her.

"Aww darling," Clarisse said softly and looked at Joseph as he looked at her.

"Well," Joseph began as he looked back at Rebecca, "your mommy is in good hands here, so why don't you, me and your sister all go out and water the garden while Clarisse looks after your mommy?"

"Can I water the roses?" Rebecca asked as her sister appeared behind her.

"Of course you can," Joseph smiled and looked up at Clarisse as she placed her hand on the top of his back.

"Thank you," she whispered and looked back at the girls as they walked over to them.

Smiling, Joseph looked back at the girls, "right then, let's go," he said and they disappeared through into the kitchen.

Heading back upstairs, Clarisse stood a moment before knocking on the bathroom door. "Laura, how are you feeling?" She asked.

Opening the door, Laura looked up at Clarisse and nodded, "a bit better now that I've been sick," she said and stepped back, "which I am so sorry about, I really didn't want to throw up in your bathroom."

"It's fine, honestly," Clarisse nodded and grabbed a towel for her from the towel rail, "splash your face with water, it might make you feel a bit better." She said, placing the towel on the side next to the sink.

"Thank you," Laura nodded and bent over the sink as she put the cold tap on, "are the girls alright?" She asked and splashed her face with the cold water.

"Yes," Clarisse nodded, "they are perfectly fine, Joseph has taken them out into the garden to water the flowers."

"Oh, Rebecca loves doing that. She takes great pride in looking after our garden," Laura said and dabbed her face with the towel.

"I thought so, her little face lit up when Joseph mentioned it," Clarisse said as she watched Laura a moment.

"I wish I knew why I'm so sick this morning," she shrugged, "maybe I drank to much at the party last night."

"Maybe," Clarisse said while stepping closer to her and placed the pregnancy test on the side before slowly pushing it to be in front of her as Laura looked down at it, "or it could be another reason."

Looking up at herself in the mirror, Laura gasped and turned her head to look at Clarisse, "of course, it all makes sense now." She exclaimed and turned her back to the sink, leaning back against the side as she covered her face with the towel. "How could I have not realised before."

"Sometimes we get so busy with our life's that we simply don't think about it," Clarisse said as she looked down a moment then back up at Laura as she lowered the towel.

"I'm a nurse, that should have been the first thing that crossed my mind," Laura said as she looked back at Clarisse with tears in her eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because," Clarisse began as she studied her face a moment, thinking carefully about her answer, "my son is madly in love with you, and I know that you don't really have any family about. Anyway," she said softly and tapped the test box sitting on the sink behind her before turning to walk out of the bathroom, "take the test and if you need me I'll be in my suite."

"Thank you," Laura nodded and turned to look at the test as Clarisse stopped in the doorway.

"Anytime," Clarisse said as Laura looked up at her. Stepping back, Clarisse smiled and closed the door before making her way to her suite.

* * *

Standing in Clarisse's suite doorway, Laura watched Clarisse a moment as she absentmindedly folded the blanket from the back of the sofa and placed it down carefully on the table before folding her arms and standing to look across at the bay windows.

"It's done," Laura said as Clarisse turned to her and lowered her arms, "I just need to wait for the results."

"Okay," Clarisse said as she glanced down at the test box in her hands before looking back up at her and moving to stand in front of the sofa, "why don't you come in and we can have a chat, we haven't really had chance to do that have we?"

"No we haven't," Laura said as she slowly walked over to her and sat down. "May I ask what Pierre told you, about me and the girls?"

"He hasn't said much, just that your mother passed away and you don't see your father," Clarisse said as she smoothed her hands down the back of her legs and sat down beside her as she nodded and looked down at the test box sitting on her lap. "He said it wasn't his place to tell us, that you will when you are ready."

"She passed away when I was seven," Laura said as she looked up at her, "she was my best friend, I never really spent much time with my father before that but after she died it brought us closer, until I married the girls father and we fell out."

"Didn't he approve?" Clarisse asked and watched as Laura shook her head.

"Something like that, yes. To him no one was good enough for his baby," she said and looked across the room, "I have two sisters too, who took his side," Laura added, "none of them have seen the girls. I sent photos of them when they were born but they were returned, unopened."

"Oh dear, that is sad," Clarisse said as she studied Laura, "and its their loss. You and your girls are such wonderful people, it really is their loss on having missed out on so much." She said as Laura looked back at her.

"That's what Pierre says," Laura nodded as she looked at the coffee table with tears in her eyes, "but sometimes I do miss them, I miss having my family around me. Especially at times like these," she said while looking down at the test box in her lap.

Taking the pregnancy test box from her lap, Clarisse placed it on the coffee table and grabbed two tissues from the box on the coffee table and handed them to her before wrapping her arms around her. "It'll be okay," she soothed while smoothing her hand up and down her arm as Laura cried on her shoulder. "I know I could never replace them, and I'm not trying too but know that I am here for you and your girls."

"You have no idea how much that means to me," Laura said tearfully a moment later and sat up, "thank you," she said as Clarisse took hold of one of her hands as she dabbed her eyes with the tissue with her other hand.

"You are welcome," Clarisse said softly and put her free hand up, brushing Laura's hair back behind her ear.

"Oh god," Laura cried a moment later, "what am I going to do if I am pregnant? Me and Pierre have only been together six months, he's going to run a mile."

"He won't darling, I know my son and I know he will support you one hundred percent," Clarisse said softly and watched as Laura looked up at her. "Yes, it's happening fast and will be a shock at first but I know he loves you and those girls, so he wouldn't just abandon you."

"You're right," Laura nodded, "he tells me he loves me everyday, I've never had that before and he does so much for the girls too."

"There you go then," Clarisse smiled, "I mean it's not everyday a man takes on other men's kids, and then decorates one of the rooms in his new house for the girls for when you all stay over," she said and watched as Laura let out a little laugh.

"That's true," Laura nodded, and dabbed her eyes before looking at the test. "Well it's time to check," she said and took a deep breath while picking up the test.

"Ok," Clarisse said as she smoothed her hands up her legs to rest on her knees, "just remember whatever the outcome, I am here for you."

Looking up at Clarisse, Laura nodded, "thank you," she said and removed the test from the box. "Here we go."

"Well?" Clarisse asked as she put her hands up, clasping her face as Laura stared down at the test.

"It's positive," Laura said and showed her the test with tears in her eyes.

 _To Be Continued._


	50. Chapter 50

_Hey everyone, wow thank you all so much for reading the last chapter and for reviewing. Really appreciate it and can't thank you enough :) you really are the best._

 _Anyway, here's the next chapter for you :)_

* * *

 **Sunday 2nd March 2008.**

 ** _...continued._**

"Oh darling, come here," Clarisse said softly and wrapped her arms around Laura as she cried.

"What am I going to do," Laura said through her tears a moment later as they pulled apart. "How am I going to tell Pierre?"

"Ok, here's what you are going to do," Clarisse said through her own tears as Laura looked up at her.

"Are you crying too?" Laura asked and watched as Clarisse nodded while putting one of her hands up to brush away her tears.

"Happy tears of course," Clarisse said while fanning her face with her hands as Laura leant forward and grabbed the box of tissues from the coffee table. Sitting back, she pulled two out and handed them to Clarisse before pulling another one out for herself. "Thank you."

"It's okay," Laura said and looked down at the tissue a moment before putting it up to dab her cheeks.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me," Clarisse said as she dabbed her cheeks and looked down at the tissue. "Anyway as I was trying to say before I started crying," she said a moment later and tried to compose herself as she looked back up at Laura, "why don't you leave the girls here, I can take them with me to the palace and get them some lunch, then at least that way you and Pierre can sit and talk about it properly without worrying about the girls."

"Are you sure?" Laura asked in surprise and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Absolutely, yeah," Clarisse said.

"Thank you," Laura said as she leant closer and hugged her a moment before pulling back, "are you okay?"

"I am, I'm more than okay," Clarisse nodded, "I just never thought this day would come with Pierre, that's all."

"I understand that, and I imagine he didn't either," Laura said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"That's true," Clarisse said, "well he's certainly in for a shock this afternoon, that's for sure."

"Yes, he is," Laura agreed and they both laughed. "Thank you for today," she added and looked at Clarisse.

"Anytime, sweetheart," Clarisse said as she looked up at Laura while putting her arm around her shoulders, "I'm always here for you, remember that."

"Thank you," Laura said and looked down at the tissue in her hands.

* * *

Standing in the back doorway a short while later, Clarisse watched Joseph with the girls a moment and smiled. "Rosie, Rebecca," she called out while stepping out onto the back porch and folded her arms loosely as they stopped what they were doing and looked over at her, "can you come here a moment please."

"Is everything okay?" Rosie asked as she and her little sister ran over to her.

"Is mommy okay?" Rebecca asked as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, your mom has gone to talk to Pierre about something important," she said and looked from Rosie to Rebecca as Joseph walked over to them, "and I was wondering, once you have finished watering the garden with Joseph, if you would both like to come to the palace with us?" She asked.

"Really?" Rebecca exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes of course, we can go and have lunch with the Queen," Clarisse smiled.

"Wow, the real life Queen," Rosie giggled.

"Is it true that you were a Queen?" Rosie asked as Clarisse looked at her and smiled.

"I was, yes," Clarisse nodded while clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Does that mean that you are still a Queen?" Rebecca asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Not anymore," Clarisse said with a shake of her head, "my granddaughter is the Queen now, she took over from me a couple years ago."

"Wow," Rebecca exclaimed as Clarisse laughed.

"So would you like to visit the palace with us?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah," both girls exclaimed excitedly at the same time.

"Well I think we have finished watering the garden now, so why don't you two go and get cleaned up in the kitchen while I put the hose away," Joseph said as they all looked at him, "then we can leave as soon as we are ready."

"Ok," Rebecca giggled and hurried inside with her sister.

"Is everything alright?" Joseph asked as he moved to stand in front of Clarisse and put his hands on her sides. "What was the results, is she pregnant?" He whispered.

"Yes, that's what she's gone to speak to Pierre about," she said and put her arms up loosely around his shoulders.

"Oh," he said and looked into her eyes, "I wonder how Pierre is going to take it."

"I don't know, but I hope he does the right thing," she said and reached up to kiss him while smoothing one of her hands to the back of his head. Looking up into his eyes, she smiled, "and thank you for keeping the girls occupied while we were busy upstairs."

"Oh it was no trouble at all," he smiled and watched as she stepped back, "I'll just put the hose away, then I'll be ready to go."

"Okay, see you inside," Clarisse smiled and turned to go back inside.

"Okay," he smiled and watched her as she disappeared inside before going to sort out the hose.

 _ **That Evening.**_

Pulling into her sisters drive, Clarisse shut of the engine, grabbed her handbag and climbed from the car. Checking her mobile, she made her way up to the front door and knocked three times before putting her phone back in her handbag and waited for an answer.

Opening the front door a moment later, Charlie smiled, "hello aunt Clarisse, come in."

"Thank you, darling," Clarisse smiled and stepped through the door, kissing his cheek in passing. "Where are they?"

"They are out on the back patio," he smiled as he closed the door and turned back to her as she placed her handbag on the sideboard, "go on through."

"Thank you," she smiled and walked through the house and out onto the back patio. "Good evening."

"Ahh, you're here," Isabella grinned as she stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Finally! We can crack open the champagne now," Bethany smiled as she grabbed the bottle from the ice bucket.

"Not for me I'm afraid, I'm driving tonight," Clarisse smiled as she leant over and kissed Bethany's cheek before sitting in the seat beside her.

"What?" Bethany exclaimed and stared at her, "but we always have champagne."

"I know we do," Clarisse said as she pulled her cardigan closed and crossed her legs while leaning to one side in the seat and rested her arm on the armrest.

"So what's different tonight?" Bethany asked, still shocked.

"The difference is, I'm driving," Clarisse said and smiled at her.

"So why can't Joseph come and pick you up?" Bethany asked, "like he always does."

"He can't, it's his night off at his place tonight," Clarisse answered.

"Excuse me? His night off at his place?" Bethany exclaimed in surprise and placed the bottle down on the table, "what do you mean?"

"Oh, she doesn't know?" Isabella said as they both looked at her.

"Know what?" Bethany asked as she looked from Isabella to Clarisse, "that you are obviously living apart? Since when?"

"Since we got back together," Clarisse answered.

"But why?" Bethany laughed and shook her head, "I don't understand."

"Because we have spent so much of our life's already living together, that I felt for this to work between us then we needed to live separately for a while," Clarisse said as she looked at her cousin. "To see how it goes."

"And, how is it going?" Bethany asked in disbelief as she opened the bottle of champagne.

"So far, so good, yes." Clarisse nodded and smiled at her as Bethany leant closer to her.

"You're still getting it though, aren't you?" Bethany smirked as Clarisse laughed and shook her head, "oh don't lie to me, because I can tell you are."

"Oh god Bethany," Isabella said.

"I never kiss and tell," Clarisse declared and watched as Bethany started laughing.

"You liar," Bethany exclaimed and poured some champagne into two glasses. "Besides you don't need too, it's written all over your face."

"Then why did you ask me, if you already knew?" Clarisse asked and laughed.

"Because I wanted to see if you would be honest, you know what I'm like," Bethany smirked back at her cousin, "are you sure you don't want a glass?"

"Yes I'm sure," Clarisse nodded and watched as she picked up her glass and took a sip. "And yes, unfortunately, I do know what you are like. But you make me laugh, so it's all good," she smiled.

"That's me," Bethany smiled and slumped back in her chair, "but at least one of us is still getting it." She said and watched as both Isabella and Clarisse gasped before they all started laughing.

"Anyway, moving on," Clarisse said a moment later as Bethany and Isabella looked at her, "I have some news to share."

"Oh you do?" Bethany said as she looked from her to Peter standing in the back doorway, "hello Peter," she said.

"Oh hello Peter, is everything alright?" Isabella asked as she stood to her feet and turned to him.

"Yes, I just came to let you know I'm off," Peter said and watched as Isabella walked over to him. "I have spoken to Charlie and he's gone up to his room to speak to his girlfriend."

"Alright, thank you Peter," Isabella said as she stopped in front of him.

"I didn't know he was here," Clarisse whispered to Bethany as she shrugged and shook her head.

"I didn't either," Bethany whispered back.

"Enjoy your evening, ladies," Peter said as he put his hand up to them.

"Thank you, Peter," Bethany smiled.

"See you probably tomorrow," Peter said to Isabella and kissed her cheek.

"Yep, you probably will," Isabella smiled and watched as he walked back through the door, "goodnight," she said and walked back over to the table.

"So, what news do you have to share?" Bethany asked as Isabella sat down.

"Just give me a moment, I need to speak to Peter about something," Clarisse said as she stood to her feet and began walking over towards the door.

"What's that about?" Bethany asked and watched as Isabella shrugged her shoulders before looking over at the door as Clarisse disappeared inside.

* * *

"Peter," Clarisse called as she closed the front door behind her and began walking over to him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked and watched as she walked towards him.

"Yes, I just have a question for you," she said while standing in front of him and folded her arms, "and I'm sorry to ask, but I need to know."

"Know what?" Peter asked while slipping his hands in his pants pockets.

"Those flowers I received yesterday, were they from you?" She asked and studied his face.

"Busted," he said a moment later and nodded.

"But why?" Clarisse asked with a small shake of her head.

"Because I like you, I have done for a long time," Peter said honestly.

"Oh," Clarisse said and looked away.

"I even planned on asking you last night if you wanted to have dinner with me, but then Joseph turned up," he said as Clarisse looked back up at him, "I had no idea that you were back with him, but going from the conversation you just had with Bethany and Isabella, you are."

"You heard that?" Clarisse asked quietly and watched as Peter nodded. "Peter, I'm so sorry I had no idea that you felt that way."

"Why would you if I have never made my feelings towards you clear until now?" He shrugged and looked down between them a moment before looking back up at her. "But not to worry."

"I really am sorry," Clarisse said softly.

"Yes, so am I," Peter said and nodded, "anyway, I best get going."

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and watched as he turned to continue walking over to his car. "Take care, okay."

Stopping, he turned to look back at her and nodded. "You too."

Nodding, Clarisse turned and made her way slowly back inside. Trying to process what just happened she walked through the kitchen and out onto the back patio where Isabella and Bethany were waiting for her.

"Everything alright?" Isabella asked and watched as her sister sat down.

"Yes," Clarisse nodded.

"Good," Bethany smiled, "so what news do you have to share?" She asked.

"Pardon?" Clarisse asked as she looked at her.

"Well you said that you had some news to share before you went out to talk to Peter," Bethany said.

"Oh I did, didn't I," Clarisse nodded and slumped back in her chair, "Pierre and Laura are engaged."

"What?" Isabella exclaimed in surprise.

"Is she pregnant?" Bethany asked and watched as Clarisse slowly nodded.

"Well oh dear," Isabella said.

"But please don't tell anyone," Clarisse said.

"Oh don't worry, we aren't going to tell anyone," Isabella said and looked at Bethany as she spoke.

"Your secret is safe with us," Bethany smiled and put her arm around Clarisse's shoulders.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and put the side of her head against Bethany's.

 ** _Later That Night._**

"Ok," Clarisse said as she leant forward and placed her cup on the coffee table before standing to her feet. "I am going to leave you two tipsy ladies to it."

"Oh, already?" Bethany said as she looked up at her.

"What do you mean already?" Clarisse laughed as she checked the time on her watch and looked back up at her, "it's nearly ten."

"Oh goodness already," Bethany said as she stood to her feet and wobbled a little.

"Steady there," Clarisse laughed as she reached out and grabbed her arm, "are you okay?"

"Yep, just a bit tipsy," Bethany laughed as she stepped closer to Clarisse, "I must say though, I am a bit disappointed you weren't drinking with us tonight."

"I know you are, but maybe next time," Clarisse said and put her arms up to hug her.

"Yes, maybe," Bethany nodded as she wrapped her arms around Clarisse, "I still think you should have had one with us, I'm sure Joseph wouldn't have minded picking you up."

"I'm sure he wouldn't have, but that's not what us living apart is about, him coming to pick me up when I have a drink," Clarisse said as they pulled apart and looked at one another.

"True," Bethany looked at Isabella as she stood up, "I bet you are going to see your handsome husband now though, aren't you?"

"No, I won't see him until tomorrow," Clarisse laughed and shook her head as she walked over to the door with Isabella, "I'm going straight home to bed."

"Boohoo," Bethany said and sat back down, "see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, you will," Clarisse said as she walked through the door into the hallway and picked up her handbag from the sideboard.

"Message me when you get home, so I know you got there safe," Isabella said as she opened the door for Clarisse.

"I will," Clarisse said while stepping closer, giving her a hug as she kissed her cheek.

"See you tomorrow," Isabella smiled as they stepped apart.

"You will, I love you," Clarisse smiled as she turned and walked towards the car while getting her car keys from her handbag.

"I love you too," Isabella called out and watched as she climbed in the car before closing the front door and going back in to Bethany.

But after being on the road five minutes, Clarisse came to a stop at a set of traffic lights when she realised something. Reaching across into her handbag sitting on the passenger seat, she pulled out her phone and dialled Joseph's number as she started driving once again.

"Hello beautiful lady, have you just got home?"

"Not yet, and I know you don't like me using my phone when I'm driving but I had to call you," Clarisse said, keeping her eyes between the road and the rear view mirror.

"Why, what's wrong?" Joseph said, trying not to panic.

"I'm being followed," she said, trying to remain calm.

"Are the doors locked?" He asked.

"Yes, I always lock them as soon as I get in the car," she said glancing in the rear view mirror then looked back at the road.

"Ok, and where are you now?" He asked.

"About two minutes from the palace, should I go there instead of home?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, do that and I will come and meet you there," he said, "try not not to panic, it will all be okay."

"I'm trying not to panic," Clarisse exclaimed as she glanced at the car behind her in the rear view mirror once again and noticed his left indicator was blinking. "It looks like he's turning off."

"Alright, well that's good but keep going to the palace and I'll meet you there," Joseph said.

"Alright, see you soon," Clarisse said, "I love you."

"I love you too, see you soon," he said and hung up.

* * *

Pulling up at the entrance gates to the palace a short while later, Joseph opened his window and watched as Shades and Lars walked over to the car, "hello you two."

"Hello mate, what are you doing here so late?" Lars asked.

"I have come to meet Clarisse," Joseph said and watched as they both raised their eyebrow.

"She's not here," Shades said with a shake of his head.

"Are you sure? I'm meant to be meeting her here," he said, a hint of panic in his voice.

"I've been on the gate all evening and I haven't seen her," Lars said and watched as Joseph looked out of the front window a moment before looking back at them.

"Somethings wrong, she should be here by now," he said, unable to hide the panic from his voice this time. "Can one of you come with me, I need to go look for her."

"Sure, I'll go," Shades said as he hurried around to the passenger side.

"And I'll get back up, just in case," Lars said while grabbing the radio from his belt as Shades climbed in the car and shut the door.

"Thanks," Joseph said and sped away from the gates with Shades.

"Whats going on, Joe?" Shades asked, "talk to me."

"She went to her sisters this evening, but called me on her way home to say she was being followed and because she was only minutes away from the palace I told her to go there instead and I'll meet her there," he said, keeping his eyes on the road, as well as looking for her car along the sides of the roads. "I should have gone to pick her up, if anything's happened to her I'll never forgive myself."

"She'll be fine, we will find her," Shades said, trying to reassure him as he too kept an eye out for her car.

But just a moment later, they turned onto the main road and their car came to a slow stop. A police car was parked across the road, blocking traffic, and an ambulance was parked a little further up the road with its back doors open.

Studying the scene, something caught Joseph's eye. "Clarisse," he said, unbuckling his seatbelt and climbed from the car.

"Joe, wait," Shades exclaimed but it was too late, he was already heading towards the ambulance.

"Clarisse," Joseph exclaimed, hurrying past the police officers and straight over to the paramedics pushing the stretcher towards the ambulance. "Clarisse!"

"Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed as he appeared in her view.

"What happened?" He exclaimed and took hold of her hand.

"I don't really know, the car came from no where and flipped me off the road upside down in the ditch," Clarisse said as she studied his face, "I actually walked, well limped away, from the wreck before this lot arrived. But because I have been involved in the accident and undone the seatbelt while upside down I could have done some damage to my spine, hence why I have to be strapped in the brace."

"It's only precautionary until the hospital have done the necessary checks," said one of the paramedics as Joseph looked up at him and nodded. "Are you coming to the hospital with us?"

"Yes, I am," he nodded and looked back down at Clarisse, "I should never have let you drive home on your own," he said as they lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance and he climbed in after them. "I should have come and got you."

"We weren't to know this was going to happen," Clarisse said as she gave his hand a small squeeze. "You'll have to ring Isabella to let her know as I promised her I would message her when I got home, and Pierre and Mia too before they see it on the news but I don't know what happened to my phone, I think it's broke."

"It's okay, I'll sort all that out and let them know once we get to the hospital," Joseph said, smoothing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"If you give me your car keys, Joseph, I'll see if I can find her phone and meet you at the hospital later," Shades said from the back of the ambulance.

"Thank you," Joseph said and handed him the keys. "See you later."

"Yes you will," Shades said and walked away.

"Right, let's get you to hospital," said one of the paramedics as the other shut the back doors.

 _ **Later.**_

After being given the all clear from any damage to the spine, the doctors removed the brace from Clarisse and left them to get some rest. Sitting slumped in the chair beside the bed, Joseph watched Clarisse as she sat in the hospital bed with her arm in a brace. "I should never had let you drive yourself." He said and stood to his feet as she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Joseph please don't, not now," Clarisse said and looked up into his eyes.

"I can't help it," he said, standing beside her bed and took hold of her hand, "I failed at protecting you again."

"You didn't," she said and put her hand up to cup his face, "it was my decision to drive myself, it's my mistake not yours so please don't feel that you failed me, because you didn't."

"It's not as easy as that," he said softly and put his hand up onto hers. "I'm just glad no serious damage has been done."

"Me too," she nodded and looked down at her wrist as she lowered her other hand from his face, "ending up with just a sprained wrist and badly bruised hip, can't be bad from how bad the car ended up."

"You were very lucky," Joseph said.

"I know," she nodded and looked up into his eyes, "but please remind me in future never to undo the seatbelt when I'm hanging upside down again, I think that fall hurt more than the actual accident." She laughed.

"Alright, I'll try and remember," he smiled and leant closer to kiss her forehead. "I love you," he whispered against her forehead before lifting his head to look down into her eyes.

"I love you too," she said and put her hand up to cup his cheek once again.


	51. Chapter 51

_Hi everyone, thanks so much for reading and leaving me a review :) I appreciate it._

 _Here's the next chapter for you all, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Friday 28th March 2008.**

Slowly awaking from a dream, Clarisse opened her eyes and remained on her side for several more moments, simply listening to the early morning birds, before rolling onto her back, where she realised she was actually alone. Climbing from the bed, she slipped on her robe and walked over to the balcony door, where she found Joseph stood looking out over the back garden of the property he's renting, while sipping his tea. Smiling, she stepped out onto the balcony and walked over to him.

"Its a beautiful morning," she said softly as she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he turned his head to the side, "isn't it?"

"It was," he nodded while looking back out at the garden and placed his free hand on hers that were clasped together against his torso, "but it just got a hundred times better." He smiled and turned his head back to the side, "how did you sleep?"

"Quite well," she said while tipping her head back slightly to look up at him, "just a shame I woke when I did, I was having such a lovely dream."

"Oh you were?" He said as he turned to face her and leant back against the balustrade while slipping his free hand in the opening of her robe and placed it on her side as she stepped closer to him, "what was it about?"

"It was a naughty dream," she said while putting one of her arms around his shoulder, placing her hand on the top of his back while taking the cup of tea from him with her other hand and took a sip.

"Oh it was? Well I hope it was about you and me?" He smiled while slipping his other hand under her robe and onto her side as she nodded.

"Yes, of course it was," she smiled and watched as he tipped his head back and laughed. "What's so funny?" She smiled and watched as he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"You're not as prim and proper as you make out, are you?" He said and watched as she leant to the side to place the cup on the table before moving back to the position she was in seconds before.

"Well you should know," she smiled and leant against his body while putting her other arm up around his shoulders and clasped her hands together behind his head, "you have known me long enough after all."

"Yes, yes I have," he laughed while smoothing his hands from her sides to her back as he buried his face in the crook of her neck a long moment before raising his head to look back into her eyes. "And that's one of the things that I love about you, how you can be so prim and proper to everyone else, but only a select few get to see your naughty, sassy side."

"Mmhmm," she murmured and closed her eyes as he buried his face in the crook of her neck once again.

"And I'm so lucky you're mine," he whispered against the spot below her ear while smoothing both of his hands down to cup her bottom, making her laugh in the process. Lifting his head, he smiled, "shall I go and make a start on breakfast?"

"No," she exclaimed and shook her head while stepping back.

"No?" He said in surprise and watched as she reached out and took hold of his hand.

"Yes, no," she smiled and watched as he stood up straight. "I'm not ready for breakfast," she said while stepping closer and put one of her hands up to cup his face as she reached up to kiss him a couple times, "well not yet anyway," she said while looking up into his eyes before kissing him once again and leading him back into the bedroom.

 _ **Later That Morning.**_

Pulling into Clarisse's drive, Joseph shut of the engine and looked at her as she undone her seatbelt and pulled her handbag onto her lap. "If you go on up and unlock the front door, I'll grab your overnight bag and get the post for you, if you like?" He said while undoing his seatbelt.

"You don't have to, I can get it myself," She smiled and looked at him.

"I know, and I'm not suggesting you can't," he said as their eyes met, "I just wanted to help, that's all."

"Alright, well thank you," she said while leaning closer and kissed him before they both climbed from the car. "Are you stopping for tea?" She asked as she closed the car door and walked around to him.

"Not now, I have a couple errands I must do this morning but I will be back for a spot of lunch before we go car shopping this afternoon," he smiled as she looked up at him, "now go and get the front door unlocked and I'll meet you up there in a minute."

"Alright," she smiled and started to walk away while lifting her handbag up and began rummaging about inside to look for her house keys.

Grabbing her overnight bag from the boot, he closed it up and began walking across the drive when he noticed Clarisse had stopped walking. Stopping himself, he raised his eyebrow and watched her a moment. "Is everything alright?" He called out and watched as she turned to look at him.

"Yes, just looking for the keys," she said and looked back down at her handbag when she found them, "ah ha, found them."

"Alright," he laughed and watched as she turned back to the house. Averting his gaze down, he watched her as she walked towards the porch and his heart skipped a beat at the sway of her hips. God he loved that woman more than anything he thought to himself as he continued his walk to the Mail box.

Standing in the front doorway with her arms folded loosely, Clarisse watched as Joseph walked up the porch steps a moment later and stood in front of her. "I think you are going to have to sort out your handbag soon," he smirked and popped the bag down just inside the door as she stepped back.

"Oh I know, I keep meaning to do it but I always end up getting distracted," she smiled and watched as he handed her the post, "thank you for getting this and bringing my bag in for me."

"My pleasure," he smiled and watched as she placed her mail down on the sideboard before moving to stand in front of him. "Before I go, you have remembered we are going to Pierre's house for dinner tonight, haven't you?" He asked while placing his hands on her sides and smoothed them onto her back as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I had forgotten," she nodded and smiled up at him, "thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome," he said and kissed her a couple times before they stepped apart. "I'll see you about twelve thirty?"

"Yep, I'll be here," she smiled and watched as he stepped back out onto the porch.

"And remember to call me if you need me, okay?" He said, looking back at her.

"I will," she smiled as he nodded and made his way down the steps, "see you later."

"You will," he smiled back at her and continued to walk over to his car.

 _ **Later.**_

Hearing her doorbell ring, Clarisse placed the book that she had been reading down on the sofa beside her and stood up. Making her way through to the hallway to answer the door, she was surprised to find Peter stood there in front of her.

"Peter, hello," she said and stepped back to let him pass, "come in."

"Thanks! I won't stop," he said while stepping into the hallway as Clarisse closed the door and turned back to him. "Isabella told me yesterday that you were involved in an accident, so I thought I would pop round and make sure you were alright?"

"Yes I was," she nodded and folded her arms, "but a month ago."

"Oh, sorry I didn't realise when it was," he said and put his hands in his pants pockets, "I've been in America visiting my kids."

"Oh yes, I remember Isabella mentioning that now," she said and watched him a moment, "are they well?"

"Yes, they are quite good," he nodded, "sorry, but are you alright? I mean after the accident?"

"Oh yes," she nodded, "I was quite lucky to walk away with just a badly bruised hip, sprained wrist and a few cuts and bruises."

"Oh that's good news," he nodded and looked back up at her, "that's really good news."

"Yes it is," Clarisse nodded.

"Listen, about what we spoke about before, on isabella's drive," Peter said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, what about it?" She asked.

"I just wanted to make sure there was no hard feelings between us? While I was in America I realised that I shouldn't have told you how I felt, and actually felt stupid for telling you."

"Don't feel stupid, I'm glad you could be honest," Clarisse said, "and of course there's no hard feelings between us."

"So, we can still be friends?" He asked.

"Of course," she nodded and watched as he smiled.

"That's great," he said when someone knocked on the front door. "Well I better get going and leave you too it."

"You don't have to, that'll only be Isabella and Bethany and they won't mind you being here," she said and moved closer to the door to answer it.

"Oh, hello," Bethany exclaimed at seeing Peter stood in the hallway then looked at Clarisse, "well hello you," she smiled and stepped closer and kissed her cheek before walking into the hallway and turning back to her.

"What are you doing here?" Isabella asked as she stepped closer and kissed her sisters cheek before looking back at Peter.

"I just popped round to make sure Clarisse was alright," Peter smiled at her then back at Clarisse, "and now I'm going, thanks for the offer of staying but I'll leave you ladies to talk."

"Alright," Clarisse smiled as he walked out the door, "goodbye," she said and closed the door behind him before turning back to her sister and cousin, who were both stood smirking at her. "What?"

"You are a bad bad girl," Bethany smirked while pointing to Clarisse's neck, "answering the door with that on your neck, and while Peter was here too."

"Oh god, I completely forgot about that," Clarisse exclaimed as her hand flew up onto her neck, "well that would explain why Peter gave me a funny look, and Mrs Harris looked horrified when she popped my parcel round earlier."

"Mrs Harris?" Bethany said and glanced at Isabella before looking back at Clarisse, "is that the one who doesn't know you and Joseph are back together, even though she lives next door?"

"Yes, that's the one," Clarisse nodded as she began walking over to the stairs, "I will be right back."

"Okay," Bethany smirked and looked up at her walking up the stairs, "shall we go and make a start on the tea?"

"Yes, please do," Clarisse called down to them and disappeared into her suite.

"She's getting a scarf, isn't she?" Isabella said as she looked at Bethany.

"I think so, yes," Bethany nodded and they both walked through to the kitchen.

"That's better," Clarisse said as she came into the kitchen moments later with a scarf hanging around her neck.

"Tell me something," Bethany said as she placed the tea tray down on the kitchen table and looked up at her cousin as she walked over to her, "why do you allow Joseph to give you a love bite for if you are going to hide it with a scarf all the time? And don't say it's because you are a respectable lady, because you are not. You are a bad bad girl." She smirked and looked at Isabella as she giggled, smirking she looked back at Clarisse as she began to speak.

"Because, well..." Clarisse said, stumbling to come up with an answer. "I think it's because I have always done it, because I had to when I ruled and feel that now maybe at my age I shouldn't have one. So therefore, I hide it."

"Then why do you allow him to do them?" Bethany laughed.

"Because we get caught up in the moment, you know how it is," Clarisse said and took a seat at her kitchen table.

"Yes I do, it's a moment, well a time of pure love shared by two people who are crazy about one another. It doesn't matter how old you are, don't be embarrassed about having one," Bethany said and sat down next to Clarisse as Isabella sat opposite her. "I totally get though that you would have had to hide them when you ruled, but you don't anymore. So be a bit braver than what you have been, be a bit more daring and show the world, well Genovia at least, that you two are back together and are still crazy about one another."

"Oh we will one day," Clarisse laughed and looked down at her cup of tea as she put her hands around it. "But not yet."

"Alright," Bethany shrugged and picked up her cup of tea and took a sip.

"So, what are you doing this afternoon," Isabella asked, "you mentioned on the phone that you were busy this afternoon."

"We are going car shopping," Clarisse said and took a sip of her tea.

"For you, or is Joseph getting a new one?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"For me," Clarisse said, "I miss my independence and going where I want, when I want."

"Oh good for you, getting back in the driving seat," Bethany smiled and looked at Clarisse as she placed her cup back down on the table. "What kind of car are you getting, something small this time or are you sticking to a big one?"

"Oh definitely a big one," Clarisse nodded as she looked at her, "I prefer a big car."

"And there's us thinking that size didn't matter to you?" Isabella gasped and started laughing.

"Oh it does when it comes to cars, the bigger the better," Clarisse smiled and looked at her sister while raising her cup up to her mouth, "and besides I lied before, size does matter." She said and they all laughed.

"My my," Bethany laughed as they both looked at her, "you really are becoming a bad girl aren't you?" She smirked.

"You can blame Joseph for that," Clarisse smirked and drank some more of her tea as Isabella and Bethany laughed.

 _ **Later That Evening.**_

Coming into her suite after getting ready, Clarisse looked at Joseph sitting on the sofa and smiled. "Does this look alright?" She asked as he looked up and took his glasses off.

"Oh yes, you look absolutely stunning," he smiled and stood to his feet as she walked over to him and kissed him.

"Thank you," she smiled and looked down at the papers in his hands, "what's this?" She asked.

"Oh a news article Charlotte sent me," he said and handed it to her, "the press have finally caught on that we are back together."

"Finally," she laughed while looking down at the papers in her hands and smiled at the photo of them showing a rare public display of affection while looking for cars that afternoon. "We will have to take this and show it to Pierre."

"That's what I was going to do," he smiled and watched as she handed it back to him before walking over to the armchair and lifted her coat from over the back of it. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am," she nodded while putting one of her silk scarfs around the back of her neck and tucked it under her coat as he tucked the papers inside his jacket pocket.

* * *

Arriving at Pierre's house a short time later, they climbed from the car and began walking up to the front door as Joseph checked his phone. "Just had a text from Gino," he smirked and looked up at Clarisse, "he says, I see that they finally discovered out about one of the best couples ever being back together. It's only taken them four months, well done."

"Yes," Clarisse laughed and knocked on the door, "but then that's nothing compared to us managing to keep it a secret for thirteen years before."

"That's true," he said and looked back at his phone before putting it back in his pocket, "he also sends their love."

"You'll have to reply later, let them know we will visit them soon," Clarisse said and watched as the door suddenly opened, "hello," she exclaimed.

"Hello," Pierre smiled and stepped back for them to enter, "come in, come in and welcome to my new home."

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and walked through, kissing his cheek in passing.

"Shall I take your coat?" Pierre asked.

"Thank you," she said while removing her coat, but left her scarf where it was, and handed her coat to him.

"Go on through, Laura's just setting up the table," he said and gestured to the dining room.

"Alright," she said while taking hold of Joseph's left hand with her left hand as she passed by him and led the way through into the dining room. "Good evening," she smiled as Laura stopped what she was doing and looked up at them.

"Good evening," Laura smiled and walked around to welcome them.

"Dinners nearly ready," Pierre said as he came into the dining room, "but can I get you a drink while we wait?"

"Mommy," Rebecca said from the doorway and watched as everyone looked at her.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry about this," Laura said as she hurried over to her youngest daughter, "what's the matter darling?"

"I can't sleep," Rebecca said as Laura hugged her.

"Okay, come on I will take you up and read you another story," Laura said as she stood back up straight and looked over at Pierre, Joseph and Clarisse. "I won't be long."

"Do you want me to do it?" Pierre asked as he walked over to them.

"Or, I could do it?" Clarisse said as she looked across at her son and Laura then down at Rebecca.

"Are you sure?" Pierre asked.

"Yeah, I would love it if Clarisse read me my story," Rebecca smiled as both Pierre and Laura looked down at her.

"That settles that then," Clarisse smiled and walked over to them as they stepped apart, letting her pass through and out into the hall. "I won't be long."

"Alright," Laura said as she followed them out into the hallway and watched as Rebecca took hold of Clarisse's hand as slipped off her shoes at the side of the stairs and they began walking upstairs. Coming back into the dining room, Laura smiled, "your mom is just amazing."

"Yes, she is," Pierre smiled and kissed the side of her head while wrapping his arm around her shoulders before looking back at Joseph. "Anyway, can I get you a drink dad?"

"Yes please, I would love one," Joseph smiled.

* * *

Coming into the kitchen a while later, Clarisse smiled at Laura, "she's fast asleep."

"Oh thank you," Laura smiled at her and watched as she sat up on one of the kitchen stools. "Hopefully she will stay asleep this time."

"It's no trouble," she smiled while crossing her legs to the side, "I had the same trouble when Pierre and his brother were younger, they would always sneak down whenever we had a party at the palace."

"Yeah he mentioned that, he's told me a lot about what he used to get up too with Philippe," Laura smiled across at her. "And all I can say is, how did you manage ruling a country and look after two young boys at the same time?"

"Oh it was different then, I had to have a lot of help, not because I wanted that of course but because I was forever away and out of town most days I had no choice," Clarisse said, remembering when the boys were younger.

"That must have been hard?" Laura said and watched as Clarisse nodded, "I hate working a full shift at the hospital and being away from my girls."

"It was extremely hard, I missed so much of their life's because of that," Clarisse said.

"Oh dear," Laura said and watched her a moment. "She was actually meant to be at her dads tonight, but he called me this afternoon to say that he has come down with a bug so couldn't have her."

"Oh no, that's not good," Clarisse said, "where's Rosie though? I didn't see her upstairs when I took Rebecca up."

"Oh she's at a friends house, one of her friends is having a birthday sleepover," Laura smiled, "so she's got several kids sleeping over."

"Oh gosh, her poor mom," Clarisse said.

"Yeah, rather her than me," Laura said and they both laughed. "Anyway, can I get you a drink?" She asked and picked up the wine bottle from the ice bucket.

"Please, I would love one thank you," Clarisse said and looked around the kitchen, "where are the men anyway?"

"Oh Pierre's got Joe outside to help him with something or other," Laura smiled while grabbing a wine glass from the cupboard and poured her a glass of wine.

"Ah I see," Clarisse said as she looked back at Laura, "I thought it was a bit quiet in here." She said and they both laughed.

"There you go," Laura smiled and leant across the counter, handing her, her drink as Joseph and Pierre came back in.

"There you are," Clarisse smiled and gasped when she saw a bottle in Joseph's hand, "you're not meant to be drinking."

"I'm not, it's an nonalcoholic beer," Joseph smirked as he walked over to her and handed her the bottle, "see."

"Yes," Clarisse said while looking down at the bottle then looked up at him as she handed it back, "just checking," she smiled and closed her eyes as he gave her a quick kiss.

"I knew you would," he smiled and took a sip of his beer.

"So I see you guys were out picking a new car this afternoon," Pierre said as he stood beside Laura and watched as they both looked up at him.

"Oh you have seen the article then?" Clarisse asked and took a sip of her wine as Joseph pulled the papers from the inside of his jacket and handed them to Pierre.

"Yes we did, Charlotte sent it me," he laughed and looked down at it, reading out the headline. "Back together, but living apart?" He read and looked up at them, "remind me again, why are you still living apart? I mean haven't you just spent the last week over at Joseph's place?"

"Yes I have, and it was wonderful spending that time together," Clarisse nodded as Joseph put his arm around her back, his hand on her side as she continued. "And we are still living apart because it's working for us at the moment, things are going really well but we still have a few things we need to work on."

"But does that mean that it's going to be like this now, I mean that's it you're gonna stay together but you will just continue living apart forever." Pierre asked.

"No, not forever. We will live together again at some point but right now we don't want to rush back into it in case it all goes wrong," Joseph said as Clarisse looked up at him.

"But it won't though, will it? I mean yes you have had your ups and downs, but it won't go wrong again, will it?" Pierre said and watched his mom look over at him as Joseph kissed the back of her shoulder.

"That's what we are working on, as well as our trust towards one another, which obviously is a big part of any relationship," Clarisse said as Laura nodded.

"Okay," Pierre nodded and looked back down at the article as Laura checked the dinner.

"Dinners ready," Laura smiled a moment later as everyone looked at her.

 ** _Later That Night._**

"I'm sorry about earlier," Pierre said as he helped Clarisse with her coat.

"About?" Clarisse asked as she turned to her son and straightened out her coat.

"Asking you when you and dad were moving back in together," Pierre said.

"Oh it's okay, and yes I know that you are worried about it, about me," Clarisse said as she reached her hand up to cup his cheek, "especially after what happened at the beginning of the month, but I am okay. We are okay and we will live together again one day."

"I know that you will, but it doesn't stop me worrying about you living on your own in the meantime," Pierre said.

"Oh so that's what this is about? Me living on my own now you are over here," she said and looked up at him as he nodded, "ok listen, darling, I know you are worried about that but he's still taking care of me, and even though we are living apart at the moment all I need to do is call him and he'll be there for me," Clarisse said and reached up to hug him. "Now please stop worrying."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Pierre said softly as Joseph came into the hallway with Laura.

"It's fine," Clarisse said and kissed his cheek as they pulled apart.

"Okay, call me when you get home so I know you got there safe," Pierre said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"We will," Clarisse smiled and turned to Laura, "well Laura, it's been a lovely evening. Thank you to the both of you for such a wonderful dinner, we must do it again and soon."

"Definitely," Laura smiled as Clarisse stepped closer, giving her a quick hug before kissing her cheek and stepping back.

"See you for lunch on Sunday?" Joseph asked as Pierre opened the front door.

"Yes, we will be there," Pierre smiled as he nodded.

"You better be," Clarisse smiled back at them.

"We will, we can't wait," Laura smiled as Clarisse and Joseph moved towards the door.

"Neither can we," Joseph said while putting one hand up to them and his other hand on Clarisse's back. "Goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight," Pierre smiled and watched as they walked out of the door.

"Is Pierre alright?" Joseph asked as he and Clarisse walked over to the car.

"Yes, he's just a bit more worried now that I'm living at the house on my own after what happened earlier in the month," she said and watched as he looked at her while pressing the button to unlock the car.

"That's understandable," he said as she nodded and they both climbed in the car. "I am too."

Waving, they pulled out of Pierre's drive and headed back to Clarisse's, where once they pulled up and Joseph had turned off the engine, Clarisse turned to him. "Now that we are home there's something I need to talk to you about before you go back to yours," she said and glanced into the backseat before looking back at him, "join me in the back?"

"Okay," he said warily and watched as she opened her door before he turned to open his and joining her on the backseat a moment later, he watched as she tucked one foot behind her ankle.

"Can you text Pierre for me, let him know that we got here safe," Clarisse said while putting her hands together in her lap.

"Okay," he said and pulled his phone from his pocket. After sending Pierre the text, he put his phone back in his jacket pocket and looked at Clarisse sitting beside him, "now what is it you need to talk to me about?"

"Peter came over this morning and it reminded me that I spoke to him the night I went to isabella's, the night I had my accident," Clarisse said as she looked at him.

"What did you speak to him about?" Joseph asked while putting his hand down on her thigh.

"Well what you had said to me the night of isabella's party, about him having a thing for me, got me thinking, so I asked him if he was the one who had sent me the flowers," Clarisse said.

"And, was it him who sent them?" He asked and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes it was, you were right, he does like me, has done for a while and he had planned to ask me to dinner when you showed up," Clarisse said as she rested her head back on the headrest. "Then this morning he came over, and asked me if I was ok after my accident."

"What?" Joseph exclaimed and turned his head to look at her, "that was a month ago."

"I know," Clarisse nodded, "apparently he's been in America, I remember Isabella telling me a couple days after the accident, but I find it odd how he disappeared the day after my accident and then shows up now."

"That is odd," Joseph agreed, "if he likes you like he claimed, surely he would have checked to make sure you were okay the day after, before going to America, and not a month later."

"Exactly," Clarisse said and lifted her head as she placed her hand on top of Joseph's hand resting on her thigh, "I don't like thinking it, but it made me wonder if it was actually him who caused my accident."

"Peter?" Joseph asked as he looked at Clarisse.

"Yes," she nodded, "I don't want to think that of him, but I find it suspicious."

"Hmm, yeah, I see what you mean," Joseph nodded as Clarisse rested her head back on the headrest once again, "I know that the police are doing all they can to find out, linking camera footage and so on, but if I find out it was him I'm going to go crazy."

"I know you are, and I think a few other people will too," Clarisse agreed and watched as Joseph turned slightly in his seat to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me before, that you spoke to him that night?" Joseph asked while taking hold of the bottom of Clarisse's scarf.

"With everything that's been going on it slipped my mind, and as I said it was only when he showed up this morning I remembered," Clarisse said and watched as he looked down between them.

"And did he say anything about that night, this morning?" He asked and looked back up at her.

"Just that he was sorry about telling me how he felt, and that he realised while in America that he shouldn't have told me," Clarisse answered.

"Ok," he said, thinking a moment before looking back at her, "please try not to worry. We will find out who it was, and if it turns out to be him he's going to realise that that was the biggest mistake of his life."

"I know, but that's what worries me. He's Charles' brother, if it was him, after everything that we've done for him," Clarisse said and shook her head, "I can't even think about it being him."

"I know, but listen," Joseph said as Clarisse looked back at him, "don't worry about him, if it is him he didn't worry about you being hurt did he?"

"No," she said and shook her head as Joseph put his hand up to cup her cheek.

"There you go, just don't give it anymore thought until we know for sure, and then we will deal with it," he said softly.

"Okay, thank you," she said and leant closer to kiss him before resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to stay tonight?"

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked while resting his head on hers and watched as she took hold of his hand.

"What do you think?" She smiled and started fiddling with his wedding ring before looking back up at him.

"I think you do," he laughed and watched as she looked back down at their hands, "okay I will stay," he said as she looked back up at him and smiled before leaning closer to kiss him.


	52. Chapter 52

**Thursday 29th May 2008.**

Sitting at the desk in the office up in the attic of her house, Clarisse drank some of her morning tea before placing her cup back down and continuing to write out an email to an old friend when her mobile suddenly sprung to life. Moving her glasses from her face, she slipped them up on top of her head and picked up her phone from beside her laptop on the desk, and seeing it was Joseph calling she couldn't help but smile as her heart fluttered.

"Good morning," she said, answering the call as she sat back in her chair and crossed her legs under the desk.

"Good morning, I hope I didn't disturb anything?" He asked and smiled to himself.

"No, you haven't. I'm just at the house replying to a couple emails and sorting through my bank statements before I go shopping with Bethany later," Clarisse answered.

"You're at the house? I thought we agreed that you would stay at the palace until I got back?" Joseph said.

"We did agree that, and I have stayed at the palace. I came here this morning because I still need to keep on top of things and before you say anything, yes I brought someone with me. Shades is downstairs," Clarisse said with a chuckle and shook her head.

"That's alright then, you know how I worry about you when I'm not there," Joseph said while standing to his feet and moved over to the window to look outside.

"I know you do, but you are coming home today, which reminds me, how did the last fitting go?" She asked and reached forward to pick up her cup of tea from the desk.

"It went really well, everything's a perfect fit," he smirked to himself, "only two more weeks left and you will get to see me in a kilt."

"Mmhmm I can't wait, but at the same time I'm trying really hard not to think about it," Clarisse smiled and took a sip of her tea before placing her cup back down on the desk as Joseph laughed down the phone.

"And why not?" He asked and slipped his free hand in his pants pocket.

"You know why," she smiled while looking down at her hand as she placed it on her thigh and smoothed it up her leg to her knee. "Anyway, what time do you think you'll be home today?"

"I loved the change of subject there," he laughed, imagining her face when she finally gets to see him in the kilt for the first time.

"Joseph, don't do this to me," she laughed and put her hand up to cover her eyes as she began blushing. "Knowing what I'm like just picturing you in a kilt, I'm honestly dreading that day when I do actually see you in it."

"I'm not," he laughed.

"That's not helping," Clarisse exclaimed and shook her head as she laughed.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, smiling to himself, "but to answer your question, I should be back around three."

"Oh that's not so bad, I will probably still be out shopping at that time though but I will see you when I get back," she said.

"Alright, but listen I was just thinking. Why don't we go out to dinner tonight, like out on a date?" Joseph said, hoping she would say yes.

"That sounds nice," she said, agreeing with him, "I can find something to wear this afternoon."

"Yes you can," he smiled to himself, "and please use my card that I left with you when you pay for it."

"Oh no, I'm paying for it," Clarisse protested.

"But I want to treat you, so please use my card when you pay for it and treat yourself to a new pair of shoes to go with it too," he said and smiled, "please, I insist."

"Oh very well, I will use your card then," she said, "thank you."

"No problem," he smiled, "anyway I will let you go to finish what you were doing and I will see you later on."

"Yes, you will," she said, nodding to herself, "I love you."

"I love you too, goodbye."

"Goodbye," Clarisse said and hung up the phone. Biting her bottom lip, she placed her phone back on her desk and thought a moment before slipping her glasses back on and continued with her email.

 _ **Later That Morning.**_

Hearing her doorbell ringing, Clarisse made her way out of the kitchen and through the hallway to answer the door. "Good morning," she smiled answering the door and watched as her cousin stepped closer to her, "you are early?"

"I am," Bethany smiled and kissed Clarisse's cheek before walking further into the hall and turned back to her. "I hope that's okay, my being here early?"

"Of course," Clarisse said while closing the door and turned back to her, "would you like a cup of tea before we leave?"

"I would love one, thank you," Bethany smiled as Clarisse began leading the way and followed her into the kitchen.

"I am glad you are here early actually," Clarisse said as she began preparing the tea.

"Oh yes? How come?" Bethany said as she placed her handbag on the kitchen table and moved over to sit at the counter.

"Well me and Joseph are going out to dinner tonight, and I want to buy something nice to wear for it," Clarisse said as she looked up at Bethany sitting up on one of the stools at the counter.

"Ooo so you mean you are actually going out on a date together, in public?" Bethany smirked as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes we are," Clarisse said and smiled, "but I need your help."

"How so?" Bethany asked as she raised her eyebrow, wondering how she could possibly help.

"Well I would like to buy, if I can, some fancy lingerie while we are shopping," she said quietly.

"Oh! I see," Bethany said and nodded, "you want to spice things up and buy some sexy lingerie, to tease your man."

"Shh, Shades is right through there," Clarisse exclaimed quietly while gesturing towards the living room doorway and watched as Bethany covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise," Bethany said while lowering her hands and nodded, "but now I get why you need my help. You don't want him seeing what lingerie you are buying for yourself?"

"Exactly," Clarisse nodded, "so can you help?"

"Of course I can, leave it to me," Bethany smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and continued making the tea.

"No trouble, I'm happy to help," Bethany smiled as she folded her arms on the counter. "So how much longer do you need to have a guard with you for?"

"Hopefully only until Joseph returns later today, with him being in Italy the last few days he didn't want me going out and about on my own just in case," Clarisse said while picking up the tea tray and walked around the counter and placed it on the countertop.

"Well that explains why you have been staying over at the palace," Bethany said and lifted her cup of the tray, placing it down on the countertop in front of her as Clarisse climbed up onto the stool beside her.

"Uh huh, he didn't want me staying here on my own either," Clarisse said as she added some sugar to her cup and stirred it. "But things have calmed down, nothing's happened for about three weeks now."

"Well that's good, but it's better to be safe than sorry," Bethany said as she picked up her cup of tea and took a sip.

"That's true," Clarisse nodded in agreement and rested her arms on the counter in front of her, her hands resting either side of her cup, "it's just annoying as I enjoyed being able to do things on my own, I got used to not having a guard with me everywhere I went."

"That's understandable, you have become so independent since Mia took over the reins that it must feel odd having a bodyguard around again," Bethany said as she watched Clarisse nodding in reply before sipping her tea. "I'm sure it will all be back to normal soon enough though, hopefully with nothing happening for the last three weeks means it will be the end of it."

"Yes, fingers crossed," Clarisse nodded once again as she placed her cup back down on the countertop.

"I bet you are looking forward to seeing Joseph later though, aren't you?" Bethany asked and took another sip of her tea.

"Oh I am," Clarisse nodded as she slumped back on the stool and looked at her cousin, "sure we have been apart for much longer than this before but given the situation this has been the longest five days of my life."

"I bet it has been," Bethany nodded and smirked at her, "and I'll be sure not to call you later this evening, because who knows what I would be interrupting if I did."

"No, don't you dare," Clarisse exclaimed and they both sat laughing.

 _ **Later That Day.**_

Walking through her front door, Clarisse placed her bags down by the sideboard and walked through into the living room. "Sorry I'm back later than planned, I popped into the palace to check on Mia on my way...home," she said, coming to a stop when she saw a bunch of beautiful flowers sitting on the coffee table.

Smiling, she walked around the sofa to the coffee table and took the card sitting in the top of the flowers and opened it up to read. "Just because you're you-,"

"Love always," Joseph finished what was written in the card from across the room and made his way over to her as she turned to him and smiled. "Hello you," he smiled, placing his hands on her sides.

"Hello," she smiled and put her hands up, taking his face in her hands as she reached up to kiss him. "I have missed you," she said between kisses a moment later and snaked her arms around his neck.

"I have missed you too," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against his body as he smiled. "But I am glad to be home."

"I'm glad you are home too," Clarisse smiled and glanced down at his lips before reaching up to kiss him once again.

"Vicki and Alyssa send their love and told me to tell you that they can't wait to see you for the wedding," Joseph said a moment later as Clarisse stepped back.

"I can't wait to see them either," she said and bent over to smell the flowers as Joseph left his hand on her back, "was Vicki okay about me not being there this time?"

"Yep, she completely understands," he nodded and watched as she stood back up straight, "and is Mia alright? You mentioned that you popped in to see her on your way home."

"I did, and she's fine," Clarisse nodded as she turned to face him, "she was resting, being on her feet a lot yesterday took it out of her."

"Oh dear, hope she will be alright," he said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"She will be fine, the midwife told her to get as much rest as possible," Clarisse said and smiled up at him. "Thank you for the flowers though."

"Oh, you are welcome," he smiled while putting his hand up to brush her hair back behind her ear as she stepped closer to him. "Did you find yourself a dress and a pair of shoes for tonight?" He asked.

"I did," she nodded and reached up to give him a quick kiss, "and I put it on your card like you told me too."

"Good," he nodded and checked the time on his watch, "well I managed to get us reservations for seven," he said and watched as she checked the time on her watch.

"Oh, I better go and start getting ready then," she smiled, gave him another quick kiss and began walking over to the door.

"I'll be up in a bit to get ready myself," he smiled, watching her as she stopped in the doorway and looked over at him.

"Okay," she smiled, walking out into the hallway and picked up her bags before making her way upstairs and into her suite to prepare for her and Joseph's night out.

 _ **That Night.**_

"One strawberry cheesecake," smiled the waiter as he placed the plate down on the table and held up his other hand, "and two forks," he added and chuckled.

"Thank you," Joseph smiled as he reached out and took the forks from him.

"Enjoy," the waiter smiled and began walking away.

"Thank you," Clarisse said and took a sip of her wine before placing her glass back on the table and took a fork from Joseph. "I have heard that this cheesecake is the best in Genovia."

"We will see," Joseph chuckled and put a small piece on his fork as Clarisse watched him a moment before doing the same. "Ready?" He asked, holding up his fork.

"Ready," Clarisse nodded and raised the fork up to her face and put it in her mouth.

"That's not bad actually," Joseph said, nodding slightly and looked up at Clarisse as she closed her eyes, savouring the taste.

"Mmm this is delicious," she smiled a moment later, and took another bit on her fork and popped it into her mouth as Joseph laughed.

"Tell me, who told you that it's the best?" Joseph asked and sipped his drink.

"Bethany, and Mia," Clarisse smiled as she nodded, "oh and Charlotte," she added.

"Well now you can tell them that you have tried it, and very much enjoyed it," he smiled, watching her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, I can," Clarisse nodded and placed the fork down on the plate before picking up her napkin and dabbed the corners of her mouth. Looking up at her husband as she placed the napkin back down on the table, she smiled and continued, "you know, I done a lot of thinking while you were away."

"Thinking about what?" Joseph asked and put a small piece of cheesecake in his mouth with a smile.

"About the whole us living together thing," she said.

"Oh really?" He replied and watched her as she nodded while looking down at the cheesecake a long moment. "And?" He said as she looked back up at him.

"And," she said while looking into his eyes, "I think I'm ready for us to live together again."

"Really?" He exclaimed and watched as she nodded while putting a piece of cheesecake onto her fork.

"Yes, really," she laughed and put the fork in her mouth, pulling it back out slowly as Joseph sat smirking mischievously at her. "What is it?" She smiled.

"Well, I wasn't going to do this until we got home, but I have something I want to show you." He smiled and pulled out his phone from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"You do?" Clarisse asked in surprise and placed the fork back down on the plate as he shuffled around the seat to sit closer to her.

"Yes, I managed to sneak a photo for you," he said, going onto the photo album on his phone and held it up to show her.

"Oh my," Clarisse exclaimed and looked at her husband, "is that what you're wearing for the wedding?"

"Yep," he said and looked down at the phone a moment before Clarisse reached out and took it from him to have another look. "I got Enzo to take a picture before we got changed out of them."

"Oh my," she said once again and closed her eyes as Joseph leant closer and kissed her neck.

"Should I get the bill?" He asked and kissed the top of her shoulder.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and picked up her drink to take a big gulp of it as Joseph chuckled.

"Waiter," he exclaimed and held up his hand.

* * *

Pushing her husband onto his back on the bed, Clarisse looked down as she slipped off her shoes and hitched up the skirt of her dress before climbing onto the bed. "Are you wearing... suspenders?" Joseph exclaimed and rested his head down on the bed, letting out a moan as she slid one leg over his body until she was straddling him on the bed.

"Yes, I am," she answered as she leant forward and placed one hand on the bed just above his shoulder, and her other hand on his chest as she looked down into his eyes.

"I love it when you wear suspenders," he said huskily and lifted his head to take her lips in a hungry kiss while placing his hands on her sides and smoothed them up onto her back.

"I know you do, that's why I bought them today," Clarisse moaned while raising her head and tipped it back as Joseph trailed kisses over her jaw and neck, and feeling Joseph's hands gripping her bottom a moment later, she arched her back in response. "Mmm, you feel so good under me."

"I would gladly serve under you anytime, my love," Joseph whispered huskily in her ear as she closed her eyes.

Just then, her mobile started ringing from the bedside table, "leave it, it will go to answerphone in a minute," she said breathlessly while pushing herself up into a sitting position and smiled down at her husband as he rested his hands down on her thighs.

"You're very sexy, you know?" He smiled and grabbed hold of her hands to pull her back down on him as she laughed, "and such a tease," he laughed while wrapping his arms around her and rolled them over so that he was on top.

Locking her legs around his hips, Clarisse smiled and put her hands up to cup his face as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, "I aim to please," she smiled and lifted her head to kiss him a couple times as her mobile phone started ringing once again. "I'm not answering that," she said and kissed him again while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure? It might be an emergency," Joseph said as he raised himself up onto his arms and smiled down at her as she grasped the back of his head with one of her hands.

"It won't be, it will only be Bethany messing around," she smiled and kissed him.

"Ahh okay," he smirked and they continued kissing when the house phone started ringing. "Dammit," he exclaimed and rolled onto his back beside Clarisse on the bed as she reached over and grabbed the phone. "If that's Bethany tell her I'm not happy."

"Bethany, this really isn't a good-,"

"It's not Bethany, it's Nicholas."

"Oh god Nicholas, I'm so sorry is everything alright?" Clarisse asked while quickly sitting up on the bed and looked down at Joseph laying beside her.

"No, we are at the hospital. Mia's gone into early labour," Nicholas said sadly, "can you come? She's asking for you."

"Yes of course, we will be there as quickly as we can darling," Clarisse said.

"Thank you, I will let Mia know."

"Alright, see you soon," Clarisse said and hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Joseph asked as she looked back down at him.

"Mia's gone into labour," Clarisse said as Joseph lay open mouthed.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital a short time later, and with the press waiting outside for any news, Shades hurried around the car as it came to a stop at the main entrance and took the keys from Joseph to park the car, while he and Clarisse made their way inside and up to Mia's room with Lars.

"Grandma," Mia exclaimed as Clarisse came through the door and walked over to her laying on her side on the hospital bed. "I'm so scared, the baby isn't due for another three and a half weeks."

"I know darling, but everything will be ok," Clarisse said while leaning over the bed slightly and placed her hand on her granddaughters hip as she kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for coming though," Mia said and looked down at her grandmothers attire, "but why are you dressed up for?"

"Because me and Joseph had been out for dinner, remember?" Clarisse said and watched as realisation hit her granddaughter.

"Oh god yeah, I remember now," Mia nodded, "I'm so sorry, I had forgot all about that. I hope we didn't disturb anything, oh god I'm so sorry if we did."

"Don't be sorry, it's fine," Clarisse said softly with a shake of her head and put her hand up to brush a bit of Mia's hair back behind her ear.

"I love you so so much grandma," Mia said and closed her eyes a moment, "oh god another contraction."

"Remember, the gas," Nick exclaimed as he jumped up and stood beside the bed, "use the gas."

"Ooow," Mia moaned as she put one arm up above her head, gripping hold of the pillow as she stretched out one of her legs down the length of the bed.

"Annnd it's gone," Nick said a moment later as he checked the monitor and looked back at Mia.

"Oh good," Mia said as she slowly turned back onto her side and looked up at her grandmother, "you should try some of this gas grandma, it's amazing stuff."

"No, you're alright darling," Clarisse laughed and shook her head while looking up at Nicholas. "How long have you been here for?"

"Since about six, her waters broke not long after you left," Nicholas said, "I wanted to call you sooner but Mia insisted that we wait because you were going out with Joseph, even though she forgot about it."

"That'll be the gas," Clarisse said and looked back down at her granddaughter, "you should have called us sooner, we wouldn't have minded you know."

"I know, but you hadn't seen grandpa for five days and I know you were looking forward to dinner with him, I didn't want to ruin it for you," Mia said as she laid with her eyes closed.

"That wouldn't have mattered darling, you know we would have been here for you from the start," Clarisse said while brushing her granddaughters hair back out of her face.

"But you're here now," Mia said, opening her eyes and put her hand up onto her grandmothers wrist, "and that's all that matters."

"Of course, darling," Clarisse nodded and cupped her granddaughters cheek as she started crying, "hey what's wrong? Don't cry, you'll soon have your baby in your arms."

"I know," Mia nodded as her grandmother brushed away her tears, "but I'm so scared, it's too soon. What if something goes wrong?"

"Listen to me," Clarisse said while bending over and looked into Mia's eyes, "nothing is going to go wrong, darling. Soon enough you'll become a mommy and have your beautiful baby in your arms and everything will be fine. It just means that he, or she is simply eager to meet you, that's all."

"Okay," Mia nodded tearfully as her grandmother gave her a hug, "I love you grandma."

"I love you too," Clarisse said softly and kissed her cheek before standing back up straight. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Thank you," Mia nodded and rested her head back on the pillow as she closed her eyes.

 ** _Early Hours Of The Next Morning._**

Walking into the family room, Clarisse couldn't help but giggle when she found both Joseph and Pierre asleep while leaning against one another. Smiling, she looked down at the small bundle in her arms, "isn't your great grandpa and uncle silly," she smiled softly and looked back up at the men. "Joseph, Pierre, I have someone here who wants to meet you." She said and watched as they both began to stir.

Opening his eyes, Pierre shot up, "he's here."

"She's here," Clarisse corrected and smiled up at her son as he stared down at the new addition in her arms.

"It's a girl?" Joseph asked as he slowly stood up.

"She is," Clarisse smiled up at him then back at Pierre, "would you like to have a hold."

"Of course," Pierre nodded and carefully took her from Clarisse, "gosh she's so tiny."

"She is," Clarisse said, watching him as Joseph wrapped his arm around her back. "She weighs five pound eight, and is in perfect health."

"And Mia?" Joseph asked as Clarisse turned her head to look at him, "is she okay too?"

"Mia is doing just fine," Clarisse nodded and looked back at Pierre, "her and Nicholas are just having a moment so I thought I would bring this little one to meet you both."

"What time was she born?" Pierre asked and looked up at his mother.

"At half past one," Clarisse said and nodded, "she was born on the eleventh anniversary of her grandfathers passing."

"Well this day will no longer be a day of mourning for us," Pierre said as he looked back down at his great niece sleeping in his arm, "but more now a day of celebration."

"Indeed," Clarisse said as Joseph kissed the side of her head.

 ** _Later._**

After having another cuddle with her great granddaughter and saying their goodbyes, Joseph and Clarisse made their way down to the car to head home so Mia, Nicholas and their new daughter can get some rest but were stopped on the way out by several reporters, who all fired questions at them at the same time.

"Your highness, can you tell us anything about what's going on up there?"

"Has the baby arrived yet?"

"Is it a boy, or a girl?"

"How's the Queen?"

Taking hold of Joseph's hand with both of hers, Clarisse looked at one reporter and simply said. "All I'm allowed to tell you is that both mother and baby are doing just fine and an official announcement will be read out later on this afternoon."

"Thank you," Joseph said and started leading Clarisse away from the heard of reporters and across the car park towards their car. "I'm so proud of you and Mia tonight, oh and Nicholas too for not fainting."

"Me too, but it was touch and go for a while, especially when she gave birth," Clarisse smiled and turned her head to look at him as he kissed the back of her hand.

"You're amazing," he smiled and stepped closer, kissing her on the lips before looking into her eyes, "now let's get you home."

"Oh yes please," Clarisse laughed as he unlocked the car and opened her door for her, "I am certainly in need of my bed right now."

"I couldn't agree more," he smiled as she moved to stand between him and the car and put her hand up to brush lovingly over his cheek before turning and climbing into the car.

* * *

Pulling into the drive a short time later, Joseph shut of the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt while looking at Clarisse sitting beside him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she said and yawned as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Did you mean what you said earlier at the restaurant? About us living together again?" He asked while looking out the window at the house before looking back at her to find her smiling at him.

"Well yes, I did," she nodded, "if you want to that is."

"Are you kidding? Of course I want us to live together again, it's all I've ever wanted," he said while reaching out to take hold of her hand.

"I know it has been," Clarisse nodded and looked down at their hands while placing her other hand on top of his hand, "I just needed it to be the right time, and with everything that's been going on lately, while you were away and with having to have a bodyguard again made it really hit home."

"I understand that," he nodded and looked at her. "So when do you want me to move back in?"

"Whenever you want to," she smiled while giving his hand a small squeeze, "I'm sure most of your belongings are already here anyway."

"That's true, they probably are," he laughed and looked down a moment as Clarisse remained looking at him, watching him a long moment.

"Are you tired?" She asked while tilting her head slightly and watched as he turned his head to look at her.

"Not really, why?" He asked with a smile and watched as she leant closer to him.

"Well the suspenders isn't the only thing that I'm wearing under this dress that I bought while shopping yesterday," she smiled and watched as he pulled back a little.

"Really?" He smirked and watched as she nodded.

"Come on, let's go and finish what we started last night shall we," she said and patted his thigh before climbing out of the car.

Shaking his head, Joseph couldn't help but laugh as he climbed from the car and followed her up to the house.


	53. Chapter 53

_Hey everyone, just a quick note to say thanks for reading the latest chapters and to those leaving reviews, I appreciate the support :) thank you all so much.. Also, I hope that you are all keeping safe during this virus outbreak?_

 _Anyways, thanks again :) here's the next chapter for you all._

* * *

 **Saturday 14th June 2008.**

"Come in," Clarisse called out with a smile and sipped her tea as the door to her hotel suite opened and Pierre entered with Laura.

"It's just us come to say hello," Pierre smiled while walking over to the table as Laura closed the door behind them.

"Zio Pierre," exclaimed six year old Alysse as she stepped from her seat and rushed around the table to him.

"Hey little one," Pierre laughed and scooped her into his arms as Laura stood beside them and Clarisse placed her teacup back down on the table in front of her and smiled up at them.

"Who's this?" Alysse asked warily, looking at Laura as she smiled at her.

"This is Laura," Pierre said, smiling at Laura then back at Alysse, "she's my girlfriend."

"Hello," Laura smiled, giving her a small wave.

"Hello," Alysse said, giving her a small wave in return and glanced down at the small bump in her tummy, "are you having a baby?" She asked, looking back up at her uncle Pierre.

"We are, yes," Pierre smiled at Alysse and watched as she smiled at Laura a moment before looking back at him. "So, Alysse, I heard that something very important is happening today? Is that right?"

"Sì," Alysse nodded excitedly and smiled, "my papà and mamma are getting married today."

"They are?" He exclaimed as she giggled in his arms, "that's great news, isn't it?"

"Sì," she smiled, nodding excitedly once again.

"Are you happy that they are getting married?" Pierre asked and glanced at his mother as she sat smiling at them, watching them closely with her elbows resting on the table and her hands tucked together under her chin.

"I am, I am super super happy that they are getting married," Alysse smiled, "and nonno Joey is walking down the aisle with me."

"He is?" Pierre smirked and looked up at his dad, "and is your nonno scattering the rose petals?" He asked while looking back at Alysse.

"No silly," Alysse giggled, "that's me."

"Oh I see," Pierre nodded with a smile, "well I think you will make a wonderful flower girl."

"Me too," Laura smiled.

"Grazie," Alysse smiled shyly.

"Right little one, come now and eat the rest of your breakfast please," said Joseph as Pierre stood her down on her feet.

"Yep, go and eat your breakfast before it gets too cold," Pierre smiled and watched as she ran back around the table and sat back in her seat to finish her breakfast. Bending over, he kissed his mothers cheek and smiled while standing back up straight, "hello and good morning."

"Good morning, darling," Clarisse smiled up at him as he took hold of Laura's hand, "I'm so glad that you were able to make it."

"Us too," Pierre nodded and smiled over at Joseph sitting at the table with the paper, "good morning to you too, dad."

"Good morning," he smiled and gestured to the food on the table, "have you eaten? If not please do help yourself, there's plenty to go around," he said.

"Thank you but we have already eaten," Pierre smiled at him then at his mother as she sipped some more of her tea, "so what's actually happening today? With us getting here late last night we haven't had chance to see anyone yet?"

"Have you seen the grounds?" She asked while placing her cup back down and watched as he shook his head, "ok, if you come out onto the balcony with me I can show you while I explain it." She said while taking the napkin from her lap and placed it down on the table.

"Can I come too?" Alysse asked.

"Not this time, sweetheart," Clarisse said as she stood to her feet and smiled at her, "I would like you to finish your breakfast."

"Yes, let's see how much you can eat while we are out on the balcony, okay?" Pierre smiled at her as she nodded. "But no rushing."

"No rushing," Alysse said with a smile and shook her head before looking back at Clarisse.

"Alright, we won't be long," Clarisse smiled and lead the way out through the open balcony doors to show them.

"Wow, look at this view," Laura exclaimed in surprise at the beautiful ocean view as they stepped out onto the balcony. "I am so jealous that we are just right down the hall, but have an inland view." She said as the three of them chuckled.

"I was blown away too when I first saw it," Clarisse smiled as the three of them lined up along the balcony railings. "It's so beautiful, isn't it."

"It is, it's heaven," Laura said as Pierre looked at her then turned his head to look at his mother standing the other side of him and smirked over the both of them staring out at the view.

"Ok, so," Pierre began as Clarisse put her hands up on top of the railings and looked up at him, "when you have finished admiring the view, perhaps you might tell us what the plans are?" He teased.

"Alright, alright," Clarisse smiled and leant over the top of the railings a little while pointing down at the beach, "well down there, where they are setting up the seats and platform area that is where the ceremony will take place."

"Oh how beautiful, a beach wedding," Laura smiled at Clarisse then up at Pierre, "isn't that romantic?"

"Yes, very," Pierre nodded with a smile then looked back at his mother, "I thought there was mention of it happening in the garden?"

"That's where it was meant to have been but when we arrived the other day, they changed their mind so now it's happening on the beach instead," Clarisse smiled then looked at Laura, "and I agree, it is romantic." She said and they both smiled at one another before looking over the railings again. "Then, where the bamboo roofing is over here," she said pointing to the other side, "that's where the sit down meal will be."

"It's overlooking the ocean, how lovely," Laura smiled as Pierre put his hand on her back.

"It is lovely," Clarisse nodded and smiled at them, "we all had dinner in there on our first night here and getting to sit with the ocean right out there is just so peaceful."

"And what about the reception? Is that back on the beach afterwards?" Pierre asked and watched as Clarisse shook her head, "well that surprises me."

"It's going to be in the garden," she said while pointing down to the garden, "you can see some of it down there, it goes around the building and it's quite a huge area. They have a gazebo area too, where the DJ is going to be and they are setting up tables, seating areas and a dance floor."

"Wow, all of this must have cost them a bomb," Pierre said as he looked back at his mother.

"Actually no it didn't, Beppe's brother owns the hotel so they didn't have to pay no where near as much as they would have if it had been at any other hotel," Clarisse said while looking down at the beach a moment before looking back up at her son, "and it's only us wedding guests that are staying at the hotel too."

"Oh really?" He said and watched as Clarisse nodded while resting her forearms on top of the railings and clasped her hands together.

"Did you see Mia and our beautiful Imogen yesterday?" She asked while turning her head to look at Pierre and Laura.

"We did," Pierre nodded as he studied the view and turned his head to look at her, "Mia gave me her Vicki's and Beppe's wedding present that you forgot to bring with you the other day."

"I know, I completely forgot to pick it up when we were at the palace before we left for the airport," she said and Pierre laughed. Smiling, she looked back out at the view a moment before looking back up at Pierre and Laura. "Now, as much as I would love to stay here and admire the view all morning I need to go finish my tea and make my way to spend the morning with Vicki and Maya," Clarisse smiled as she turned to Pierre and Laura.

"Oh how lovely, what are you doing?" Laura asked.

"We are having massages," Clarisse smiled at her, "but please stay out here to enjoy the view for as long as you like."

"Thank you," Laura smiled and watched as Clarisse reached up to kiss Pierre's cheek.

"See you both later," Clarisse smiled and stepped closer to kiss Laura's cheek. "I'll let your dad know you are hanging around here for a bit."

"Yes, thank you," Pierre smirked as Clarisse walked over to the doors, "I don't fancy him locking us out here."

"As if he would ever do that," Clarisse laughed as she turned back to them then made her way inside.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Hearing a knock on the door, Clarisse walked through the suite to answer it with her shoes still in her hands. Opening the door, she smiled when she saw Maya stood smiling back at her. "Hello, come in come in," Clarisse said and walked over to sit on the sofa. "I'm nearly ready."

"Thank you and that's alright, there's no rush." Maya smiled as she entered the suite and closed the door behind her before turning back to Clarisse as she slipped on her shoes. "But I have a message for you."

"A message?" Clarisse said as she looked up at her and watched as she nodded, "from who?"

"Vicki, she would like to see you in her suite," Maya smiled and watched as Clarisse sat back up straight.

"Oh really?" Clarisse said in surprise and smoothed her hands up her thighs to her knees before standing to her feet. "Do you have any idea why?"

"No, she didn't say," Maya said with a shake of her head and looked down at the pale blue v neck knee length dress Clarisse wore. "You look great by the way, that colour really suits you." She smiled and they started walking over to the door together. "Sets of your eyes beautifully."

"Thank you, the same to you," Clarisse smiled while opening the door and gestured for Maya to go first, "shall we?"

"Thanks," Maya smiled, leading the way out of the suite where they started walking down the corridor together once Clarisse closed up the door behind them. Reaching the lift a moment later, they both stopped as Maya pressed the button, calling for the lift. "I'll go downstairs to check on how everything's going on down there to leave you both to talk and I'll be back up in a bit."

"Alright, see you in a bit," Clarisse smiled and continued down the corridor towards Vicki's suite as Maya stepped on the lift.

Hearing a knock on her door a moment later, Vicki stood to her feet and smiled. "Come in," she called.

"It's just me," Clarisse said as she opened the door and popped her head in the room. Looking across at Vicki standing in her robe, she smiled. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did," Vicki smiled and waved for her to enter, "please come in."

"Is everything okay?" Clarisse asked as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Yes," Vicki nodded and watched as she turned and walked over to her, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled as she stood in front of her and watched as Vicki reached out and took hold of Clarisse's hands. "What's wrong?" She asked while looking back up at her.

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?" Vicki said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled, wondering to herself where this was going.

"Okay," Vicki nodded, "then is everything alright between you and dad?"

"Yes, why?" Clarisse nodded and smiled.

"Well I heard him telling mom just before he left to go downstairs earlier, that you were avoiding him. So I wanted to make sure you were alright, and that everything was okay between you both." Vicki said and watched as Clarisse started laughing, "what's so funny?"

"Oh darling," Clarisse said, smiling at her as she raised her eyebrow, "I promise that everything is absolutely fine between me and your dad."

"Then why are you avoiding him?" Vicki said, puzzled as Clarisse looked down between them and smiled to herself. "Remember, you can tell me anything."

"Because, well-," Clarisse said after a moment and looked up into her eyes, "honestly, woman to woman?"

"Yes, honestly, woman to woman," Vicki nodded and watched as Clarisse took a deep breath before continuing.

"Because of his attire, I find him-, well let's just say I find him very handsome in the kilt and thought it was best that I avoid him until the ceremony," Clarisse smiled mischievously and watched as Vicki realised what she meant.

"Oh! I get you," Vicki exclaimed, "I have exactly the same feelings with Beppe," she said and they both giggled a moment before she continued, "so there's definitely nothing wrong between you? You're both still talking?"

"Yes, I promise everything is fine," Clarisse smiled and gasped as Vicki quickly embraced her in a hug.

"Thank god, I'm so relieved! I was worried that we were going to have to separate you both today," Vicki said as she pulled back and looked into Clarisse's eyes.

"Oh no, well that's what I am doing now I suppose, but for other reasons," Clarisse smiled, "not for the reasons you thought."

"Thank god," Vicki smiled as someone knocked on her suite door. "That will be my maid of honour come to help me get in my dress," she said to Clarisse before calling out, "just a moment."

"In that case, I will go and let you get ready," Clarisse smiled and kissed her cheek lightly, "see you in a short while, sweetheart."

"Thank you," Vicki smiled as Clarisse made her way over to the door, "I love you."

Stopping at the door, Clarisse turned back to Vicki and smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Stepping from the lift into the hotel lobby, Clarisse smiled when she saw a waitress standing there with a tray resting on her hand containing several glasses of champagne. Reaching out here hand, "grazie," she smiled and took one before walking further into the lobby when she spotted Gino and Elly walking towards her. "Ahh you made it," she beamed.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for anything," Elly said and smiled as they kissed each other's cheeks.

"Come here you beautiful thing you," Gino laughed as he held out his arms to Clarisse, "it's been far too long," he said, hugging her as other wedding guests started looking over at them.

"Gino, people are staring," Elly laughed as he kissed Clarisse's cheek.

"Let them look, I'm only greeting a very good friend," Gino smiled and stepped back, "but no honestly you look great and look like you have caught the sun a bit while you have been here."

"I have," Clarisse smiled and watched as he grabbed himself and Elly a glass of champagne from the same waitress Clarisse got hers from and returned to them.

"Thank you," Elly smiled, taking her glass from him. "I can't believe how hot it is out there today, are the men going to be alright in those kilts?" She said and took a sip of her champagne.

"Well they were given the option to wear something different yesterday, but all of them said that because it's to honour Beppe's grandparents they will wear them as planned for the ceremony but will probably get changed afterwards." Clarisse said and took a sip of her champagne.

"Ahh yes, it's different if they are wearing them to honour someone," Gino said and looked around the lobby, "talking of men in kilts, where is that husband of yours?"

"I have no idea, I'm actually avoiding him until the ceremony," Clarisse said and watched as they both raised their eyebrow at her.

"Why, what's he done?" Gino asked.

"Nothing," Clarisse said with a shake of her head and smiled, "I just thought it best to."

"Oh I remember you mentioning that you were going to avoid him today on the phone the other day," Elly smirked as Gino looked at her then back to Clarisse, as both women started laughing. "And I don't blame you."

"Alright so if you are avoiding him, you might like to know he's actually just walked in with Enzo and several others," Gino said and put his hand up to him before looking back at Clarisse.

"Oh god," Clarisse replied and put her free hand on her tummy as it filled with butterflies at the thought of seeing her husband in a kilt.

"Do you want to see him? Yes, or no?" Elly asked as Joseph started walking over to them, "because he's on his way over here."

"This is really really hard," she said and bit her lip as she thought about it a moment before shaking her head, "no I can't, not yet," she said and started walking away.

"Hey buddy," Gino smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello to you both," Joseph smiled at him then at Elly before kissing her cheek. "I take it Clarisse is still avoiding me?"

"Yes she is, and in all fairness Joe I don't blame her," Elly nodded with a smile, "you are looking incredibly handsome right now and I can totally understand how hard that would be for her to keep her hands off you, I mean you have only got to smile at her and she's jumping on you."

"That's true," Joseph said and laughed with Gino, "but listen, can you just go and make sure she's alright for me?"

"Of course," Elly said and walked off to find Clarisse, leaving the men to catch up.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	54. Chapter 54

_Hey everyone, I just want to thank you all for reading and leaving reviews :) appreciate it so so much. Here is the second part to Vicki and Beppe's wedding for you all, but be warned it's an M rated chapter._

 _Enjoy ;)_

* * *

 **Saturday 14th June 2008 - continued.**

Hearing the music begin to play, all the guests stood to their feet and turned to watch as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle with the groomsmen. Biting her lip, Clarisse's heart began to beat that little bit faster in anticipation of seeing her husband, and she wasn't disappointed when she finally laid eyes on him walking up the aisle with Alysse, helping her scatter the rose petals over the sand.

"Oh god," she whispered to herself, but was surprised when Maya, who was stood beside her and had obviously heard her, turned and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Maya whispered while leaning closer to her.

"Yes, sorry," she mouthed and smiled at her before they both turned back to watch Joseph continue his walk up the aisle with Alysse.

And walking around to take a seat the other side of Clarisse a moment later, Joseph watched as she slowly averted her gaze up to meet his gaze. Smiling, he reached out for her hand and took his place beside her as they prepared to watch Vicki walk down the aisle with Enzo.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered in her ear and watched as she turned her head to look at him. The look that made his heart skip a beat, the look that filled him with so much desire each and every time she looked at him that way.

"Thank you, so do you," she whispered back and bit her bottom lip as she studied his face when Vicki's entrance music began to play. Smiling, they both turned their attention back to Vicki and Enzo as they made their way slowly up the aisle towards Beppe.

 ** _Early Evening._**

Standing with Gino, Enzo and several others as the reception got underway, Joseph absentmindedly took a sip of his non alcoholic beer as the men talked amongst themselves, and watched as Clarisse posed for a photo with Maya and Vicki before they all laughed together. Smiling, he looked away and at the group to find them all looking at him.

"What did I miss?" He asked and took another sip of his beer.

"Not much," Enzo smirked with a shake of his head as the other men laughed, "I'm just going to go over and check on the women, you coming?"

"Sure," Joseph smiled and they began walking over to where Clarisse, Maya and Vicki all stood and as soon as they see them approaching they stopped talking and smiled up at them.

"Oh that's ominous," Enzo smirked and put his arm around Maya's back as he kissed her cheek. "Which only means one thing, right Joe?" He said and looked at Joseph.

"Right," Joseph smirked and leant closer to kiss Clarisse, "you were all talking about us."

"Oh really, you are both so suspicious at times," Vicki rolled her eyes and giggled with Clarisse and Maya. "Anyway I'll be back soon, I'm just going to check on Beppe."

"Ok sweetheart," Maya smiled and watched as she walked away before looking back at Clarisse and Joseph. "It's been such a lovely day, hasn't it?"

"Mmhmm it has," Clarisse said and nodded in agreement, "they both looked so beautiful stood at the altar exchanging their vows. With Beppe in his kilt and Vicki in her gorgeous dress and her flower crown, they both looked absolutely stunning."

"They did and you could certainly see the love that they have for one another," Joseph added.

"We agree, and after ten years of them dating we never thought this day would come, did we sweetheart?" Enzo said and looked at Maya as she shook her head.

"No we didn't," Maya said with a shake of her head and reached out to take hold of Joseph's hand, giving it a small squeeze as she continued. "And I'm so glad that you got to be here to share her special day with us."

"Me too," Joseph nodded and leant closer to kiss her cheek as she put her free arm up around his shoulders, "thank you for raising her well."

"You're welcome, but please don't or you'll start me off again," Maya said as they stepped apart and laughed a little.

"It has certainly been an emotional day," Clarisse said as they all looked at her.

"It has, yes," nodded Maya, "but all happy tears of course."

"Oh of course," Clarisse nodded and looked at Joseph as he wrapped his arm around her back, slipping his hand on her side.

* * *

"Mom, dad," Vicki smiled as she stood beside them and watched them turn to her, "this is Beppe's brother, Luca," she said and looked at him standing to her side, "he's been dying to meet you since you arrived."

"Oh how lovely," Clarisse smiled and watched as he and Joseph shook hands.

"It is my pleasure to have you here, and I can't apologise enough for not having chance to meet you before now," he said and stepped closer to Clarisse, kissing her cheek before stepping back, "but making sure everything goes to plan for today has been my main priority the last few days."

"Of course," Joseph nodded, "and it's great to finally meet you. You and your team have done a wonderful job today."

"Thank you," Luca smiled and looked at Vicki, "only the best for my baby brother and his beautiful bride."

"Oh thank you," Vicki smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"You have such a lovely hotel here," Clarisse smiled as they all looked at her, "it's such a great spot being right on the sea front."

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it," Luca nodded with a smile, "and I hope you are enjoying your suite?" He asked and watched as both Clarisse and Joseph nodded.

"Oh we are indeed," Clarisse smiled.

"That's great, when Vicki told me that you enjoyed an ocean view I knew straight away what suite to put you in," Luca smiled as Clarisse glanced at Vicki and reached out for her hand, "and if you are ever visiting again in the future be sure to let us know and you can stay here, free of charge."

"Oh goodness, no, if we stay again we will pay our way," Joseph said with a shake of his head.

"No no, I don't charge family for staying at my hotel and you are family," Luca smiled, "so I insist."

"Oh well that's very generous of you, Luca," Clarisse smiled, "thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Luca smiled and took hold of her hand, kissing the back of it.

"Now then, please can we have the happy couple up on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife please," announced the DJ as Vicki and Beppe made their way to the dance floor and everyone turned to watch them. "They danced to this song on their very first date and now here they are dancing to it on their wedding day ten years later," he said while watching the bride and groom take their place on the floor before looking back up at the guests and pressed for the song to play.

As the happy couple began to sway slowly to the song, lost in their own world, Joseph placed his drink down on the table beside them and stood behind Clarisse. Putting his hands on her hips, he stepped closer and circled his arms around her waist, resting his hands against her abdomen and kissed the curve of her neck before resting the side of his head against hers.

"Are you okay?" Clarisse asked a moment later while putting her hand up to cup his cheek.

"I am doing great," he smiled against her cheek, "are you?"

"Oh yes," she laughed and bit her bottom lip as he swayed his hips slightly behind her.

"Now, I want all you lovely people up on the floor to join in for the next song," the DJ said several moments later as the song finished. "It's LA TARANTELLA TIME!" He exclaimed and everyone cheered.

 _ **Later.**_

Reaching between Joseph and Gino sitting at their table with Pierre, Laura and Elly, Clarisse placed her glass down and stepped back as Joseph stood to his feet and turned to her. "Here, have my seat."

"No, it's okay," she smiled and shook her head.

"Where have you been, mom?" Pierre asked and sipped his drink as she turned her head to look at him sitting at the table beside Laura.

"Oh, I've been talking with Maya and Enzo," she smiled and looked back up at Joseph as she put her hands on his sides.

"Ahh," Pierre said and placed his drink back down on the table as Joseph leant closer to whisper in Clarisse's ear while putting his hands on the tops of her arms.

"What time did you say you were leaving tomorrow?" Gino asked Pierre and took a sip of his drink before placing his bottle of beer back on the table.

"Well our flight is booked in for one," Pierre said, looking up at him then averted his gaze to his mom and dad standing slightly behind Gino and raised his eyebrow when he saw them kissing slowly as she smoothed her hands up his back and Joseph wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Uh," he said, shaking his head and looked back at Gino, "whether we make that slot, I don't know."

"I see," Gino nodded and watched as Pierre and Laura smirked at one another, "and your moms going back with you both, while Joe stays here, is that right?" He asked as they both looked back at him.

"Yes, dads staying to help with getting people to the airport and such, and moms coming back because she's standing in for Mia at a luncheon on Monday," Pierre said and looked up as his mom and dad turned to walk away.

"Wonder where they are going," Laura smirked as she looked back at Pierre.

"I don't want to think about it," Pierre laughed and shook his head.

"What's that?" Gino asked.

"Clarisse and Joseph got a bit flirty behind you, and have just gone off," Laura smirked.

"Oh!" Gino exclaimed and they all laughed.

"Well she's done well, but I guess she couldn't keep her hands off him any longer," Elly said as Pierre gasped.

"Elly!" Pierre exclaimed and they all started laughing once again.

* * *

"Here's your mom and dad coming," Beppe said and watched as Vicki turned around.

"Mom, dad? Are you okay?" Vicki asked as they walked hand in hand towards her.

"Yes, we are just going for a little walk along the beach," Joseph nodded as they stopped in front of them, "what are you doing out here?" He asked as Clarisse bent over to remove her shoes.

"Oh, we are just getting some photographs taken as the sun sets," Vicki smiled as Clarisse stood back up straight.

"Oh how lovely," Joseph smiled and took the shoes from Clarisse, "well we will try our best to keep out of shot, but if we do end up getting in the way please shout us and let us know."

"Oh you'll be fine," smiled the photographer as everyone looked at him, "I can work round that."

"Alright then," Joseph smiled as he took Clarisse's hand once again, "well have fun."

"We will and enjoy your walk," Vicki smiled as her mom and dad began walking away.

"We will," Joseph said as he turned back to look at her.

Smiling, Vicki watched them a moment, "I know we are out here to take photos of us, but can we get one of them walking," she said and turned back to Beppe and their photographer, "I think it would make a nice photo of them for their anniversary next month," she smiled and looked back at them as they stopped for a quick kiss before continuing on their walk.

"Sure," the photographer smiled and prepared to take the photo.

"Thank you," Vicki smiled, her heart warming at the sight.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse asked as she walked closer to her husband, playfully bumping her shoulder with his arm.

"Oh, it's nothing," Joseph said with a shake of his head and looked at her as she looked out at the setting sun.

"You liar," she smiled and looked back at him.

"Alright, alright," he laughed and looked down at the sand as they continued walking along slowly, "it's just with Vicki and Beppe getting married on the beach, it got me thinking that's all."

"Thinking about what?" Clarisse asked and watched as he looked back up at her.

"If you ever thought that our wedding could have been done differently," he said and watched as she looked on ahead in surprise.

"No," she answered and looked back at him with a shake of her head, "why, do you?"

"Sometimes," he said and looked on ahead, "I watched Mia and Nicholas get married and how they celebrated, and today I watched my daughter marry her best friend out here on the beach and I-, oh I don't know," he shrugged.

"Yes it's true, we could have got married on a different day and done it completely different but I think how it worked out was just right for us," she said and watched as he looked back at her. Stopping they turned to one another, and as she stepped closer to him she continued, "I had already done the big fancy wedding when I married Rupert, and we had tried to marry before but on that day, the day we finally became husband and wife was the best day of my life."

"Really?" He asked and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she snaked her arms up around his neck.

"Yes, really," she nodded with a smile and looked up into his eyes, "because none of it was ours, it had all been planned and arranged for Mia and Andrew, but I still got to marry my best friend and to me that's all that matters, is that I got to marry you," she said and reached up to kiss him slowly a long moment before pulling back to look into his eyes once again. "Besides, you made up for it on our first anniversary with planning things to how we might have had it for our big day."

"That's true," he said softly and smiled down at her as she smoothed one of her hands over his shoulder to cup his face, "I did."

"I'm just glad that you said yes though, or we wouldn't be here now that's for sure," she smiled.

"As if I could say no," he exclaimed and they both gazed into each other's eyes a moment. "You know, you can still here the music from here," he said while looking up in the direction of the wedding reception.

"Yes, you can," Clarisse smiled as she looked that way too before looking back up at her husband.

"And I quite like this song playing now," he smiled while leaning to one side and placed her shoes down in the sand before standing back up in front of her. "Dance with me?"

"I would love too," she smiled as he took hold of one of her hands while stepping closer to her and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Swaying together in time to the music, Clarisse wrapped her free arm around his shoulders, placing her hand on the back of his neck as Joseph began singing the words softly in Clarisse's ear and slipped his knee between hers as they danced. Lifting her head, she gazed up into his eyes and smiled.

* * *

"We're back," Clarisse smiled as she sat down at the table.

"Oh good god Clarisse," Elly exclaimed as she leant forward and put her hands up, covering Clarisse's chest and surprising her, Joseph and Gino as she did.

"What are you doing?" Clarisse laughed as she pulled back and looked down to see why she was covering her up for.

"You're flashing a bit of your bra," Elly said as Clarisse gasped.

"Oh god," Clarisse exclaimed while standing to her feet and turned to Joseph.

"What did you get up to while you were gone?" Gino laughed as Clarisse readjusted her dress.

"Nothing at all," Clarisse laughed and turned back to them, "we were dancing out on the sand and Joseph dipped me, that's all."

"Oh really?" Gino teased as Joseph put his hands on Clarisse's hips and moved behind her to sit in the seat she had been sat in a moment before.

"Yes really," Clarisse said and picked up her drink, "anyway, where has Pierre and Laura gone?"

"Oh they have gone up to their suite, Laura was feeling a bit tired so they called it a night," Elly said and sipped her own drink as Clarisse turned to find Joseph in her seat.

"Heeey," Clarisse exclaimed as Joseph and Gino laughed, "what are you doing? That's my seat."

"You have a perfectly good seat, right here," Joseph smiled up at her while patting his thigh as she laughed.

"You're right," she smiled and stepped between his legs as he put his hands up onto her hips, guiding her down onto his thigh. "And you're much more comfortable than those seats."

"Of course I am," he smiled while wrapping his arm around her back, slipping his hand onto her thigh as she sipped her drink and looked into his eyes.

"You two are the cutest," Elly smiled as Clarisse leant to the side to place her drink down on the table before sitting back on Joseph's lap properly.

"Thank you," Joseph smiled at her then at Gino as Clarisse put her arm around his shoulders. "If I give you my phone, can you take a picture of us please?"

"Of course I can," nodded Gino and put his drink down on the table as Joseph took his phone from his waistcoat pocket and handed it to him.

"Thank you," Joseph smiled and looked lovingly up at Clarisse.

"Ahh so you caught the sun while sunbathing up on your hotel suite balcony," Gino said and smirked at Clarisse and Joseph as they both looked at him.

"Well yes I did, but how did you-," she said as Gino held up Joseph's phone to show her the screensaver he has on his phone. "What?" She exclaimed while taking it from him and looked better at the photo of her relaxing on a sun lounger with her sunglasses on and with one of her arms resting above her head as she smiled for the camera. "I can't believe you have this photo as your screensaver," she exclaimed while looking at Joseph.

"Relax, no one can see anything," he said as she shook her head and looked back down at the phone.

"That's not the point, people might look at this and think I was actually naked," she whispered to Joseph and looked up at Gino as she passed him the phone back, "I would like to point out that I am wearing a swimming costume, I just took the straps off so that I would get an even tan on my shoulders instead of having white lines."

"Oh I completely understand," Gino nodded and looked down at the phone to get the camera up as Clarisse put her hand up and playfully gripped hold of Joseph's jaw.

"You are lucky that I love you," Clarisse said and kissed him a couple times, not realising that Gino snapped a photo of them. "Alright, let's do this photo."

"Okay," Joseph smiled and buried his face in the crook of her neck a moment before looking back up at her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, giving him a quick kiss before posing for the photo.

 ** _Later That Night._**

"Do you have any idea how hard it has been trying to keep my hands of you today?" Clarisse said as she and Joseph walked hand in hand down the corridor towards their hotel suite.

"What about me?" He laughed and looked at her, "you have done nothing but tease me all day."

"I have done no such thing," Clarisse exclaimed as they come to a stop at their door and she turned to him. "You on the other hand," she smirked while taking hold of the edges of Joseph's waistcoat and pulled him a little bit closer, "I can't wait to finally get you alone."

"Oh really," he laughed while putting his hands on her sides and smiled as she put her arms up, locking them around his neck.

"Where's the key card?" Clarisse asked as she looked up into his eyes.

"In my sporran," Joseph smiled.

"In your sporran?" She asked while lowering her arms from around his neck.

"Yes," he nodded and watched as she pulled back slightly and looked down between them. Laughing, he studied her face as she got the key card from his sporran and turned to unlock the door.

Pushing the door open, Clarisse turned back to Joseph and reached up to kiss him while reaching for his hands. Pulling back a moment later, she took her bottom lip between her teeth as she started backing into the suite, making Joseph laugh as he started walking with her.

* * *

Collapsing on top of her after a round of lovemaking, Joseph kissed Clarisse's jaw and buried his face in the curve of her neck, trying to steady his breathing while resting his elbows on the bed beside her shoulders as he continued thrusting slowly.

"That felt so good," Clarisse whispered breathlessly in her husbands ear, and smiled as he laughed on top of her.

"Good, I'm glad you thought so," he replied and lifted his head to look down into her eyes while smoothing one hand under her pillow, and his other hand he brushed through her hair.

"I always think so," she smiled and lifted her head to kiss him a couple times before resting her head back down on the pillow. Closing her eyes, she smoothed her hands from his sides up to the back of his shoulders.

"Ready for round two?" Joseph asked huskily in her ear a moment later and smiled against her neck as she laughed beneath him.

"Do whatever you want with me," Clarisse replied and opened her eyes as Joseph lifted his head to look down in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He said in surprise.

"Yes, of course I'm sure," Clarisse replied and kissed him before whispering in his ear, "please, you make me feel amazing."

Watching her rest her head back down on the pillow, Joseph smiled and kissed her several times as he began thrusting faster, causing her to moan in pleasure as she closed her eyes.


	55. Chapter 55

_Hey all, this is to everyone who has been reading this story and left me wonderful reviews, I really appreciate the support and honestly cannot thank you enough. It's because of you that I'm still writing, however I do have some news. I really don't want to do this, as I could continue writing this story forever but I am currently planning on wrapping up this story soon. I still have a few chapters planned and there's still so much I would like to include but I'm getting tired so will probably wrap it up earlier than I had planned which pains me as I have really enjoyed writing this story and the two prequels before it. I will try and include as much as I possibly can in the following chapters, but for now here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy._

 _Also, this is a **M** rated chapter, so be warned and remember please do let me know your thoughts.. it's much appreciated, thank you._

* * *

 **Sunday 15th June 2008.**

Feeling movement beside him, Joseph turned his head on the pillow and watched as his beautiful wife rolled onto her back. "Are you awake?" He asked softly while putting his arm up to rest on the pillow above his head and tucked his hand under the back of his head.

Opening her eyes blearily, Clarisse turned her head to look at him and smiled. "I am," she said and rolled onto her other side to face him and tucked her hand under her cheek. "You're awake early."

"I am," he nodded, "I have been listening to the birds tweeting and the waves crashing on the shore."

"There's nothing wrong, is there?" She asked while snuggling closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh no, nothings wrong," he answered while wrapping his arm around her shoulders and slipped his fingers under the strap of her silk nightdress, "it's just the heat, it kept me awake most of the night," he said and lifted his head to look at her, "I hope it's not to chilly for you with the balcony doors open?"

"No, it's just right," she smiled against his chest and wrapped her arm around his torso.

"That's alright then," he smiled and kissed the top of her head before resting his head back down on the pillow to stare up at the ceiling a long moment as they both lay completely still, simply listening to the sounds coming from outside in each other's embrace.

"It's so beautiful here," Clarisse said several moments later, "it's a shame I have to leave today."

"I know, but we should definitely come back when we have some time," Joseph said when a thought popped into his head. "Maybe I could speak to Luca about booking another stay for our anniversary?" He said and watched as Clarisse lifted her head.

Pushing herself up onto her elbow as Joseph rested his arm along her pillow, and placed his hand on the back of her shoulder, Clarisse thought about what he said and smiled. "That would be nice, but insist on paying. I don't feel comfortable staying here for free."

"No, neither do I," Joseph agreed and smiled up at her while smoothing his thumb back and forth over the top of her shoulder, "and I'll see what I can do later."

"Ok," Clarisse smiled as he reached his other hand over to her and cupped her cheek.

"Do you know what I realised while laying here this morning?" Joseph said a moment later and let his hand slip down onto her neck before moving his arm to rest across his torso.

"I don't know, what did you realise while laying here this morning?" She smiled and shook her head while placing her hand down on his chest.

"I realised that, seeing Vicki get married was the last thing to do on my bucket list," Joseph said.

"Oh yes, so it was," Clarisse said and nodded before looking up into his eyes, "well now that everything is back on track between us and we are finally living together again, maybe we can start another one together?" She said and watched as he smiled.

"I would like that," Joseph said and watched as she leant closer, kissing him before resting her head back on his shoulder. "There is still a few things I would like to do."

"Mhmm, me too," Clarisse said and closed her eyes for a long moment, "one of them being to lose weight-,"

"You don't need to lose weight, what are you talking about?" He said, interrupting her as she opened her eyes and tipped her head back to look up at him, "you are absolutely perfect the way you are and are still that gorgeous woman I fell in love with all those years ago."

"That's sweet of you to say," she smiled and reached up to kiss his jaw before resting her head back on his shoulder, "but I do, I have slowly been putting weight on so it's now on my bucket list to lose it and to get fit while I'm at it."

"Oh tush," he said and she laughed.

"Don't tush me," she exclaimed and continued laughing before they shared a slow kiss wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Honestly," he whispered against her lips a moment later and looked deep into her eyes as she put her hand up to cup his cheek, "you are still my incredibly gorgeous wife and I wouldn't change you for anything."

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed him a couple times before turning herself over to sit up on the edge of the bed, "I suppose we better get up and get ready to join everyone downstairs for breakfast, well the ones who aren't too hungover at least."

"I suppose we should, yes," he laughed and smiled, watching as she stretched her arms up above her head and stood to her feet before walking into the bathroom.

Returning moments later, Clarisse stood beside the bed and ran her hands through her hair as she looked at Joseph sitting up against the pillows piled up against the headboard with the sheet ruffled up around his waist. "Are you not getting up?" She asked while lowering her arms.

"I am yes," he said, nodding slightly as he looked down towards the bottom of the bed momentarily before looking back up to her, "but I figured you can get showered and ready first, then I will go after you."

"Are you sure? I don't mind going after you, in fact it will give me chance to sort out what I am wearing today if you went first," she said with a smile and climbed to kneel on the bed beside him.

"Well the truth is, I can't get up yet," he said slowly and smiled mischievously up at her, "I need to, shall we say, _calm_ down a bit first."

"Oh!" Clarisse exclaimed as she realised why he was insisting on her getting ready first.

"Yeah," he nodded while bending one of his arms up, placing his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it up and down a moment.

"Well in that case," she smiled, placing one hand on the headboard behind him to steady herself and put her other hand down to hitch the bottom of her nightdress up enough to slip her leg over his legs until she was straddling his lap.

"Oh someone else is feeling a bit frisky too this morning," He laughed and smoothed his hands up the sides of her thighs to cup her bottom as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I might be," she smiled while smoothing her hands down over his sexy hairy chest, causing his muscles to ripple under her touch. Biting her lip, she looked up into his eyes, "I love it when that happens."

"Me too," he said, a hungry look in his eyes as he sat bolt up right and kissed her while smoothing his hands up her back and onto the sides of her neck. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he brushed his hands down over her shoulders and down her arms. "But what would the guests in the next suite say?" He asked and nipped her neck, just below her ear.

Pulling back, Clarisse smoothed her hands from his shoulders to cup his face and kissed him several times before replying. "I don't care what they say," she said softly and smiled mischievously at him.

"Oh my my, I am starting to believe that Bethany is actually right," he said, his gaze remaining locked with hers as she slipped her hands down between them and slowly removed her nightdress, tossing it to one side, "you are becoming a bad bad girl," he said and watched as she laughed.

"Is that a problem?" She smiled and raised her eyebrow at him as he shook his head.

"Certainly not," he smiled and lowered his gaze as he ran the tips of his fingers slowly over her sun kissed, freckled chest and shoulders, making her shiver at his touch. "I actually quite like this new-," he said, cutting off a moment as she wrapped her hand around his manhood, "this new side to you, it's very um..." he paused and nodded before continuing, "distracting, and oh so very sexy."

"Oh, good," she smiled and raised herself up in front of him as he placed his hands on her hips, and keeping her gaze locked with his she slowly, purposely, lowered herself back down, eliciting a moan as she took him all inside of her and settled back down on his lap.

"Oh god, woman," he mumbled and watched as she leant closer, cupping his face once again and began rubbing her nose with his, giving him Eskimo kisses as she slowly began to rock her hips back and forth.

"Mmm," she moaned in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck as she dropped her head back in sensual abandon.

 _ **Late Morning.**_

"All I'm saying is, I would like to start trying different things," Clarisse laughed as she and Joseph stepped off the lift and walked into the lobby hand in hand, "having lived most of my life a royal and having to follow strict rules-,"

"Ha, half of which, if not most, you broke anyway," Joseph interrupted and smirked as she started walking closer to him and placed her free hand on their entwined hands.

"Don't complain at breaking rules, loving you when I shouldn't have was one of them," she purred in his ear and smiled as he nodded.

"Yes, that's true," he said as they stopped walking and turned to one another, "but I'm glad you broke that one," he smiled, slipping his hands in the opening of her cardigan and put his hands on her sides.

"So am I," she smiled and gazed up into his eyes, "despite our differences, that was one of the best decisions of my life, loving you. And now that I know, well I hope that we are going to be alright, I want to start experiencing life a bit more. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Certainly not, and I couldn't agree more," he smiled as she reached up with both of her hands and cupped his face.

Loving the possessive way her husbands hands gripped her waist and held her close to his body, Clarisse pulled him in for a kiss. His lips hovered near hers momentarily and she could wait no longer. Tilting her head to the right, she closed her eyes as the space between them vanished and she felt the silky softness and power of his lips upon hers. The intensity stole her breath away and made her wish it never had to end.

When the need for air demanded she let him go, if only for a moment, she broke the kiss and leaned back just enough for him to see her smile. "Mmm, I rather enjoy kissing you."

"Well perhaps we should do it again then?" Joseph suggested, his smile joining hers as she slid her hands from his face and snaked her arms around his neck.

"That is a very good idea," she smiled and closed her eyes as he leant closer, kissing her nice and slow, completely forgetting that they were stood in the hotel lobby.

"Look who finally decided to join us," Gino smiled as he and Elly stepped from the lift and walked towards them, watching as they broke the kiss and turned their heads to look at them.

"Well good morning to you both," Joseph smiled as he and Clarisse parted and turned to them, "it's a beautiful day, isn't it? The sun is shining, the birds are singing and this song that just started playing outside in the garden, is one of my favourites," he smiled and grabbed hold of Elly's hand, pulling her gently towards him as Gino and Clarisse watched on in surprise.

"Oh goodness," Elly gasped as Joseph put his arm around her waist, placing his hand on her back while keeping hold of her other hand as they began dancing together on the spot and swaying their hips in time to the music a moment before he let her go to dance with Gino, while he grabbed hold of Clarisse's hand and pulled her closer to him as she laughed.

"My girl's name is Senora, I tell you friends, I adore her. And when she dances, oh brother! She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather," he smiled, singing along to the song as they swayed their hips together before he raised their hands above her head and watched as she twirled under them before spinning back into him where they continued to dance in time to the music.

"Bravo, bravo," applauded several members of staff and wedding guests as the song finished, taking all four of them by surprise.

"You all dance beautifully," Luca applauded as all four of them smiled, "well done."

"You're certainly in a good mood this morning," Elly said and placed her hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath as everyone got back to work.

"Must be the sun," Gino smirked as Joseph chuckled, "right buddy?"

"Right," Joseph smiled and looked at Clarisse standing beside him with one hand on her chest and her other on her hip, trying to catch her breath too as he slipped his arm around her back and leant closer to kiss her.

"Well now you are down here and since you missed breakfast, would you care to join us for lunch?" Gino asked and smirked at Elly before looking back at their friends as they both nodded.

"Sure," Joseph said while looking back at him and took hold of Clarisse's hand.

"Great," Gino smiled as they began walking through to the gardens, "have you packed Clarisse?"

"Yes, I have, I done it this morning," she nodded, grasping hold of her and Joseph's entwined hands with her free hand and looked up at her husband, "unfortunately."

"I know, but I'll be home on Tuesday," Joseph said, glancing at her as she nodded then he looked back in front of them as they stopped at a table. "Anyway, are you both still coming to ours next month to celebrate our anniversaries?"

"We are, of course," Elly smiled and took a seat at the table, "we are rather looking forward to it."

"So are we," Joseph smiled as Clarisse removed her cardigan and placed it over the back of her chair before sitting down. "Do you want me to get you a plate of food while I'm getting mine?"

"Yes, please," Clarisse smiled up at him and watched as he bent over to kiss her, "if you don't mind?" She asked and smiled as he pulled away and stood back up straight.

"Of course not," he said with a shake of her head and smiled at her as she rested her elbows on the table and tucked her hands together under her chin, "I'll be right back."

"Alright," Clarisse smiled and watched as he began walking away with Gino.

"So what's the plan for your anniversary?" Elly asked, drawing Clarisse from her daydream.

"Hmm?" She said, looking at her friend when what she had said registered. "Oh! I think, we are just having a few drinks and a barbecue at the house, but Joseph was on about booking another stay here for a few days afterwards."

"Me and Gino were talking about doing that too, maybe we can do it together? We can come and stay at yours for a few days for your anniversary then come here together?" Elly suggested, "and celebrate both of our anniversaries here."

"That sounds good, we should talk to the men about it when they return," Clarisse said as two waitresses appeared beside them.

"Compliments of the management," smiled one waitress as she placed an ice bucket on the table and the other placed four glasses down beside it.

"Oh how lovely," Elly smiled and lifted the bottle from the bucket to take a look at the bottle.

"Please pass on our thanks," Clarisse smiled up at them and watched as they bowed their head before walking away. Smiling, she looked back at Elly to see her sat showing her the bottle, "oh champagne, lovely."

"We have only just met him, but he already knows what we like," Elly giggled and looked back down at the bottle.

"Indeed, but Vicki probably told him," Clarisse smiled as Elly opened the bottle, "have you seen Pierre and Laura this morning?"

"We have, we had breakfast with them this morning," Elly smiled and poured some champagne into the glasses as the men returned.

"What's this?" Joseph said as he placed a plate down in front of Clarisse and a plate in front of him. "We have been gone just minutes and already you have ordered a bottle of champagne in our absence."

"We didn't order it, Luca sent it over for us," Clarisse said as she placed a napkin down on her lap.

"Oh that was nice of him," Joseph nodded as Gino passed Clarisse a glass, "I must say though it's unusual to see you with a drink at lunchtime."

"I know, but we are on holiday after all," Clarisse smiled at him and took a sip of her champagne before continuing, "which actually reminds me, me and Elly were talking about anniversary plans while you were gone and she mentioned that she and Gino were talking about booking to come back here too?" She said while looking at Gino and Elly.

"We were, yes," Gino nodded and sipped his champagne.

"And we said about perhaps plan to all come together, to celebrate our anniversaries here too," Clarisse said.

"Yes, we can do that," Gino said and looked up at Joseph as he nodded.

"Sounds good," Joseph smiled and looked at Clarisse as she leant closer to him, "me and Gino can talk to Luca about it later."

"Sounds good," Elly smiled and took a sip of her champagne as Joseph and Clarisse shared a quick kiss.

"Oh, I just remembered they had your favourite chocolate chip pancakes up there," Joseph smiled as Clarisse placed her glass down on the table and looked back up at him, "I didn't pick you up any, but if you would like some I can go and get you some."

"No, they are only my favourite when you make them," she smiled at him and studied his face as he smoothed his hand up and down her back and after giving him another kiss, she sat back and began eating her lunch.

 _ **Early Afternoon.**_

"Alright so," Joseph said as he stepped onto the plane and stood in front of Clarisse, "Shades and Lars will be waiting for you at the other end, and while Shades takes you home, Lars will be dropping Pierre and Laura off at his place," he said while averting his gaze across to them sat, ready for takeoff.

"Thanks dad," Pierre smiled and watched as he looked back at his mother.

"Now please call me when you get in the car, so I know you got there safe," Joseph said while stepping closer to her and placed his hands on her sides.

"I will," Clarisse nodded as she placed her hands on his chest, "but I wish I didn't have to leave now."

"I know, but you promised to help Mia and I'll be home on Tuesday, which reminds me, Shades and the team have set up a rota of who will be staying at the house with you while I'm here," he said and watched as she turned her head away. "I know you don't like it, but its only while I'm here."

"I know," Clarisse said as she looked back up at her husband, "but I am a grown woman who can take care of herself."

"I know you can," he said softly and leant closer to whisper in her ear, "I just feel better knowing that they are there looking after you while I am here, just in case anything happens."

"I know, I know," Clarisse nodded and snaked her arms around his shoulders as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Give Imogen a cuddle from me too when you see her later," he said and kissed her a couple times.

"I will," she smiled and moved one of her hands to cup his cheek as he smoothed his hands around to her back, slipping them under her cardigan as he did. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied and kissed her while smoothing one hand down her back to cup her bottom, making her laugh as he gave it a squeeze. "I can not get enough of this bottom," he whispered in her ear as she laughed and put her arm behind her to remove his hand from her bottom.

"Will you behave," she said while looking up into his eyes.

"Oh come on," Pierre said and watched as they both turned to him and Laura, who sat beside him laughing. "Can you not leave her alone, just for one day?" He smirked.

"No, sorry," Joseph laughed and shook his head while looking back at Clarisse. "Well I better get off this plane and let you leave."

"Alright," Clarisse said sadly and sat down in her seat.

"Don't forget to call me when you get in the car," Joseph said while leaning over her as she looked up into his eyes.

"I won't," she said while putting her hands up to cup his face and kissed him a couple times. "See you on Tuesday."

"You will," he nodded and stood to his feet as she buckled up her belt, "see you all later."

"You will," Pierre smiled.

"Bye," Clarisse waved as Joseph stopped at the door and smiled back at them before stepping from the plane.

 _ **Later That Afternoon.**_

Unlocking her front door, Clarisse pushed it open and stepped inside as Shades followed with her case. "Where would you like me to put your case?" He asked as Clarisse turned off the house alarm.

"In the kitchen will be fine, thank you Shades," Clarisse smiled up at him and moved to stand in front of the sideboard.

"Of course," he said, bowing his head before walking through the hallway towards the kitchen as she picked up her mail.

Smiling, she stood rifling through her post when something caught her eye. Lowering her hands with the letters, "Hmm," she said as Shades returned.

"Right, that's in there for you," he smiled as he stood by the front door, "so whenever you are ready we will leave for the palace."

"Shades, can I ask you something?" She asked and turned her head to him.

"Of course," he nodded and watched her as she turned her head back to the sideboard and pointed to one of the drawers.

"Have you, or anyone else from the security team been in this drawer?" She asked and turned her head to look back at him as he looked down at the drawer to find it slightly open.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 _Just want to clarify that the words from the song Jump in Line that I used in this chapter do not belong to me and I'm making no money from using them._


	56. Chapter 56

_Hey everyone, thanks again for reading and leaving me reviews. I really appreciate it :) and here's the next chapter for you all._

* * *

 **Sunday 15th June 2008 - Continued.**

"No, I haven't and I'm not sure about any of the others. I will have to ask them when we get back to the palace," he answered as she placed the letters back on top of the sideboard and opened the drawer to take a look inside.

"Ok, that's fine," she said, rummaging through the drawer, checking the contents before looking back up at him, "it was probably me who left it open without realising, being in a rush and all when we left for Italy last week."

"Ahh," he nodded and watched as she closed the drawer back up, "well I will still check when we get back, just in case."

"Thank you, Shades," she said and smiled up at him before picking up the post once again. "Oh, I just remembered. Joseph mentioned something about you having done a rota?"

"Yes, with the security team. It's only while Joseph is in Italy, but me and Richard will be staying here with you tonight and then Lars and Andrew tomorrow night." He said and smiled, "if that's alright?"

"No not really, but given what's going on it will do," Clarisse said sadly and glanced away momentarily before looking back up at him, "I'll set up the guest rooms when we get back later."

"Oh there's no need, the armchairs in the living room will do just fine," he nodded.

"Are you sure?" She said in surprise.

"Absolutely, yeah," he nodded.

"Well alright," she said while looking away, "I will get some sheets and a couple pillows for you then, just in case."

"That will be fine," he said as she looked back at him then down at the letters in her hands, "Joseph only done it this way, so you get to stay here in the comfort of your own home instead of staying at the palace."

"I know, it's just.." she said and took a deep breath while shaking her head, "it doesn't matter, it's fine. Thank you to you and your team for the support during this time," she said while looking back at him.

"It's no trouble," he said, watching her as she looked back down and continued rifling through her letters a moment before placing them back down on the sideboard.

"Alright, I'm ready," Clarisse smiled and watched as Shades opened the front door, "let's go and see my beautiful great granddaughter."

* * *

Hearing a gentle knock on the suite door, Nicholas turned as he called out, "come in."

Opening the door, Clarisse popped her head in the room and smiled across at him standing by the balcony doors with her great granddaughter in his arms. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can," he nodded and watched as she entered the room and closed the door behind her before walking over to them, placing her handbag down on one of the armchairs as she passed by.

"I know I have only been gone for five days, but I have really missed this little one," she said, coming to a stop in front of Nicholas.

"She's missed you too," he said, looking down at his daughter as he placed her in Clarisse's arms and watched as she opened her eyes. "See she recognises your voice."

"Hello little one," Clarisse smiled down at her in her arms a moment before looking back up at Nicholas, "where's Mia?"

"Oh, this one kept her up most of the night," he said while placing his hand gently on top of Imogen's head, "so she's just having a rest before dinner."

"Oh I see," Clarisse smiled and looked back down at her great granddaughter, still looking up at her with wide eyes. "Did you keep your mommy up last night?" She said in a soft voice and as if on cue, Imogen yawned. "Yes, I think you did," she laughed and looked up at Nicholas.

"Good timing," Nicholas laughed.

"Indeed," Clarisse smiled and looked back down at Imogen in her arms a moment before looking back up at Nicholas. "I am just going to take her out onto the balcony, tell her some secrets of the palace."

"Okay," he laughed and watched as she disappeared out onto the balcony. Turning, he walked around to the sofa, where he plonked himself down and rested his head back as he closed his eyes a moment.

"Someone needs changing," Clarisse said as they came back through the balcony doors a short time later only to find Nicholas was asleep on the sofa. Smiling, she looked down at Imogen, "I think you kept your daddy up too last night, didn't you?" She said and looked back up, "alright little one, with your mommy and daddy resting it's up to me to do this," she said, looking around the room for the changing bag, "and you'll have to forgive me, it's been many, many years since I last changed a nappy."

"Ok," Clarisse said moments later as she carefully knelt on the floor with Imogen in her arms and laid her out on the changing mat. "I can do this," she smiled, undoing the poppers on her baby vest while trying hard not to heave, "yes I can."

Standing in the bedroom doorway, Mia watched, while trying not to laugh, as her grandmother changed Imogen's dirty nappy.

"Aha, I done it," Clarisse said proudly moments later as she popped up the last popper on Imogen's vest and carefully picked her up, "I done it, yes I did," she smiled and kissed her forehead before cradling her in her arms.

"Well done you," Mia smiled from the doorway as Clarisse turned her head to look over at her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Clarisse asked as Mia walked over and took Imogen from her.

"Long enough," Mia smiled and looked down at her daughter in her arms, "at one point I thought you were going to throw up but I'm glad you didn't."

"Well it has been a long time since I changed a nappy you know," Clarisse laughed and stood up. "Anyway, hello sweetheart," she smiled and kissed Mia's cheek.

"Hello and welcome home," Mia smiled up at her, "we missed you while you were gone."

"I missed you both too, now let me go and get rid of this and wash my hands," Clarisse smiled and began walking across the suite towards Mia's bedroom as Mia moved to sit in one of the armchairs and rested Imogen on her chest.

"I can't believe he's fallen to sleep," Mia smirked and looked across at Nicholas sleeping on the sofa as her grandmother returned. "Anyway, how was the wedding?"

"It was beautiful," Clarisse said as she sat in the other armchair, "they ended up changing the ceremony from the garden to the beach the day before, but it turned out perfect."

"Oh a beach wedding, how beautiful," Mia smiled, "did you manage to get any pictures?"

"Oh yes, Joseph managed to take a few on his phone and sent them to me on my phone," she said, getting her handbag from behind her and got her phone out.

"Oh good," Mia smiled and watched as her grandmother stood up with her phone in her hands.

"Here you go," Clarisse smiled as she walked over to her and passed her, her phone.

Seeing the first photo of Clarisse and Vicki, Mia smiled up at her grandmother. "She looked so beautiful, and I love her flower crown," she said before continuing to look at the photos. "I wish we could have been there, but it just wasn't possible."

"Vicki knows that and completely understands, but she told me to tell you she sends you her love and hugs for Imogen, and that she will be in touch after her honeymoon to arrange a visit to come and see you both," Clarisse smiled as she watched her granddaughter.

"That will be nice," Mia smiled as she looked up at her grandmother then back at her phone. "Grandma," she gasped and turned the phone to show her the photo, "are you naked in this photo?"

"No," Clarisse exclaimed and shook her head, "I had a swimming costume on, I just took the straps off to get an even tan, that's all."

"Sure, grandma," Mia smirked, teasing her.

"See I told Joseph people would think I was naked," Clarisse said as she shook her head.

"Oh grandma, it's ok. So what if you have a picture like this, no one can see anything so who cares if people think you are naked?" Mia said as Clarisse looked back at her, "at the end of the day you weren't, so don't worry."

"I just don't want people having that image of me when they see this photo, that's all," Clarisse said as Mia handed her, her phone back.

"I know, grandma, but honestly you look great," Mia said and looked up at her as she looked at the photo, "you are positively glowing and you are happy, so who cares?"

"That's true," Clarisse said as she moved to sit back down.

"Anyway, are you staying for dinner?" Mia smiled.

"I am," Clarisse nodded as she put her phone back in her handbag and looked back up at her, "and Charlotte has given me the notes to go over for tomorrow's luncheon."

"Oh good," Mia smiled as Imogen started fussing.

"Oh, I think someone's hungry," Clarisse smiled.

"Yes, she is," Mia nodded.

 _ **Later That Evening.**_

"Ok, Shades and Richard," Clarisse said as she walked into the kitchen and across to the counter to pour herself a cup of tea, "I'm going to call it a day now, but just so you know, I have placed sheets and pillows down here on the sofa for you both, and also up on the beds in both of the guest rooms, just in case either of you change your mind and decide to sleep in the bed instead of the armchair," she smiled and looked up at both men as they sat looking across at her.

"Oh that isn't necessary, but thank you," Shades smiled across at her.

"You're welcome," she said, walking across to the door where she stopped and looked back over at them. "Please make yourself at home and help yourself to anything you may need," she smiled, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, and remember we are here if you need us," Shades smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse said and walked out into the hallway.

Heading up to her suite, she placed her cup of tea on her bedside table and got ready for bed before calling and leaving a voice mail for Joseph when his phone went straight to answerphone. Placing her phone on the bed beside the notes for tomorrow's luncheon, she pulled the covers back and climbed onto the bed and got comfortable sitting back against the pillows.

Taking a sip of her tea, she pulled the notes onto her lap and glanced at her phone when a flash of light lit up the unlit parts of the bedroom. Looking up towards the window, she listened as a rumble filled the air. Arching her brow at the noise, she looked back down to make a start on the notes when something else caught her attention. Looking back up, she looked across the room towards the bedroom door when she heard another noise coming from her suite.

Placing her cup back on her bedside table as her heart began to race, she grabbed her phone from the bed and crept quietly into her bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she stepped back and dialled Shades' number, listening for him to answer and speaking before he had chance to say anything, when he finally did answer. "Shades, I'm in the bathroom! There's someone in my suite." She whispered.

"We are on our way, stay where you are," Shades exclaimed and hung up as he and Richard rushed up to her suite.

"Clarisse?" Richard called out moments later as he stood in the doorway leading to the bedroom, "it's safe to come out now?"

Unlocking the bathroom door, she slowly emerged and looked across the room at him standing in the doorway, "what, or who was it?" Clarisse asked.

"No one," Richard said and shook his head as Shades appeared beside him, "there's no one here."

"We have searched the whole of the room, and out on the balcony but there's no one there and there's no sign of entry either," Shades said as he and Richard entered the bedroom.

"But I definitely heard someone moving about in there," she said and watched as Richard knelt down beside the bed, checking underneath it before standing back to his feet.

"Are you absolutely sure," Richard said as Shades disappeared into her closet to check in there, "perhaps it was just the rumble of the thunder?"

"What's going on?" Joseph exclaimed as he appeared in the bedroom doorway, making both Richard and Clarisse jump, and her scream out in surprise.

"I'm here, I'm here," Shades exclaimed as he hurried back into the bedroom with his gun drawn and turned to aim it at Joseph, before realising it was him.

"Whoa, it's only me?" Joseph exclaimed as he held up his hands, and watched as Clarisse walked over to him and lashed out.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you nearly gave me a heart attack," she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, grabbing her arms and pulled her closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, feeling her heart racing against his chest, he whispered, "I only wanted to surprise you, not scare you I'm sorry."

"So you should be," Clarisse answered and pulled back to look up at him, "what are you doing back here anyway, you weren't meant to be back until Tuesday."

"Well Vicki saw how down I looked when I returned from dropping you off at the airport so she insisted I come back to you," he said, looking at her before looking up at Richard disappearing into his closet, "now will someone explain to me what is going on here?"

"Clarisse heard a noise coming from your suite, so we are just checking to make sure that there's no one hiding," Shades said.

"Oh, any sign of entry?" Joseph asked as Clarisse moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Nope, everything's still secure," Shades said and shook his head.

"Perhaps it was the thunder," Clarisse said as she turned on the bed and looked at her husband and Shades, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's absolutely fine," Shades said as Richard came out of Joseph's closet, "I'm glad you called us though, I'd rather it be checked out than leaving it just in case."

Nodding, Clarisse agreed, "thank you."

"It's no trouble," Shades said and looked at Joseph, "we will still stay here tonight as planned and return to the palace in the morning."

"Alright, thank you guys," Joseph said as Shades and Richard walked out of the door.

"Yes, thank you," Clarisse called out.

* * *

"I was so certain someone was in the suite, but I don't know, maybe it was the rumble of the thunder after all," Clarisse said and looked across at the bedroom door as Joseph climbed onto the bed beside her. "I think with everything that's been going on, its all getting to me and playing on my mind," she said as she turned her head to look at her husband, "when we returned to drop off my suitcase before heading to the palace earlier today I discovered one of the sideboard drawers was open a bit."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and you know what I'm like with drawers needing to be closed or it looks messy, so I asked Shades if he or any of the others had gone in there, but he hadn't and when he asked the rest at the palace, who'd had access to the house while we were gone simply replied with that they had no reason to go in the drawer, so why would they?" Clarisse said as she looked back up at the door, "So I just put it down to me having gone in there before we left and because we were in a hurry to leave, didn't close it properly. But then when we got back after visiting Mia and Imogen, when I came upstairs, I found my underwear drawer slightly open and the cupboard door on my bedside table open too."

"That's strange," Joseph said and watched as Clarisse covered her face with her hands, "apart from us, Pierre and the palace, who else has a key to the house?"

"Only Isabella," Clarisse said as she lowered her hands and looked back at her husband, "but she wouldn't come in and go through my belongings surely?"

"No I don't think she would, but I think someone else would if he had access to the key and the alarm code," he said.

"Peter," Clarisse said as she froze on the spot, "do you really think that it would be him?"

"I don't know, but she has had the key before and Jaures managed to get it remember," he said and watched as Clarisse nodded while looking across the room.

"That's a scary thought if he has been in here," she said and looked back at her husband.

"Was anything missing?" Joseph asked.

"Not that I'm aware, unfortunately I can't remember how everything was before we left, just that the drawers and cupboard door was open when I'm sure that I would have closed them with me being me." Clarisse said and watched as Joseph nodded.

"Yes I agree, it's suspicious with three of them being left open, one perhaps but not three," he said as she slumped back against the pillows.

"Is there anyway you can check the alarm to see when it was turned off and put back on while we were gone?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, I'll look into it tomorrow and I'll also look into getting security cameras in certain areas of the house too," Joseph said and Clarisse nodded.

"I think that would be best, I know I said I didn't want that here but with everything that is going on I'll feel safer if we did," Clarisse said and turned her body to snuggle up to Joseph, "I am so glad you came back tonight."

"Me too," he said softly while wrapping his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "let's see if we can get some sleep."

"I'll try, but I don't think I will get much, if any now," Clarisse said and tipped her head back to look up at her husband.

"It'll be ok, I'm here and Shades and Richard are right downstairs," he said while looking into her eyes, "nothing is going to happen."

"I love you," she said and rested her head back down on his chest.

"I love you too," he said softly and rested his chin gently on top of her head.


	57. Chapter 57

_Hey everyone, thanks again for reading and leaving me wonderful reviews :) I appreciate it more than you'll ever know. Here's an 'extra' chapter for you all, please enjoy._

* * *

 **Monday 16th June 2008.**

Standing in the suite doorway, Joseph took a sip of his coffee and watched as Clarisse bent over, doing a stretching exercise. Raising his eyebrow, he tilted his head a little and tried his best to understand why she wanted to lose weight when she, to him, was simply perfect as she was. Taking another sip of his coffee, he stepped into the room and watched as she stood back up straight and turned to him.

"You're serious about losing weight and getting fit, aren't you?"

"I am, I told you already," she nodded and watched as he stopped beside her. "Charlotte printed some exercises off for me yesterday and put me in touch with her friend who's a personal trainer."

"Alright, toning up is fine but I wish you would listen to me about losing weight," he said while slipping his arm around her waist, "you are perfect as you are."

"So you said, but I don't feel perfect," she said while looking up into his eyes, "so please will you just listen to me for a change?"

"Ok, ok," he said and removed his arm from around her waist as she looked down, "I will start listening from now on."

"Thank you," she said and looked back up at him, "while you are here actually, I wanted to ask if you would be able to take me shopping after the luncheon today? If you are busy though, it's not a problem I can ask Shades to do it for me."

"No, I can do it," he nodded, "I can meet you back at the palace afterwards."

"That's perfect, thank you."

"It's no trouble," he said and took another sip of his coffee before asking, "what do you want to get?"

"Well with the possibility that someone has been in here and gone through my lingerie drawers, I need to pick up some new underwear and bras because I don't feel comfortable wearing the others now," she said.

"Oh I see, and understand," he nodded, "I'm just glad that your closet was locked."

"Me too," she said and turned back to finish off her exercises as he watched her a moment.

"Alright, well, while you are doing your exercises I'm going to go up to the office and make a few calls about these security cameras," he said while walking back over to the door and stopped to look over at her.

"Alright," she said and continued what she was doing.

"Come and find me when you are ready to leave for the palace ok," he said and watched as she nodded.

"I will," she simply answered and bent forward, stretching her arms to the floor once again.

Nodding to himself, Joseph walked out of the suite and made his way slowly up to the office in the attic. He knew after last night everything that's been going on over the last few months was starting to really affect her, and even though she wasn't really speaking about what has happened he's glad that he did return yesterday, knowing she needed him more than ever.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Hearing her footsteps coming up the stairs leading to the attic, Joseph averted his gaze from the laptop screen to the doorway of the office and watched as she slowly appeared wearing her beige knee length skirt, matching fitted jacket, that was left surprisingly undone, white blouse and heels. It had been a long time since he had seen her in a business suit, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked while slipping off his glasses and placed them down on the desk.

"Yes," she nodded and watched him as he turned off the laptop. "Did you look into getting the security cameras?"

"I did and they are coming to put them in on Wednesday," he said while standing to his feet and walked over to her. "We just need to figure out where they will be placed."

"Oh that's good, and we can sort that out tomorrow," she nodded and turned to lead the way out of the office.

"Hey, wait a minute," he said, gently grabbing her wrist as she turned her head to look back at him.

"What is it?" She asked, allowing him to pull her back to stand in front of him.

"I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look today," he said softly while slipping his hands in the opening of her jacket and placed them on her sides as she looked up at him. "And I thought that we could go to dinner after we have been shopping?"

"Thank you, and yes that will be fine... but we really need to get going now," she said while stepping back and turned to walk out.

Letting out a sad sigh he watched her walk out first before following her down the stairs, longing to take her in his arms, tell her that everything will be alright, but knowing what kind of mood she was in, he knew it wasn't a good idea so he just followed her down and left for the palace in silence.

Arriving at the palace a short time later, Joseph parked the car and they both made their way inside, where Nicholas was just about to take Imogen up to the suite for a nap and after having a quick cuddle, Clarisse met Mia and the prime minister in Mia's office for a quick briefing.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this for me, grandma," Mia said as they all made their way down the palace steps and over to the waiting limousine.

"Oh you don't need to thank me, darling," Clarisse smiled as she removed her jacket and put it over her arm as Lars opened the back passenger door for them, "I told you that I'm happy to help."

"It'll be just like old times, won't it," smiled the prime minister as both Mia and Clarisse looked up at him.

"Indeed it will be," Clarisse smiled and put her hand on his arm as she looked at the car then back up at him, "and just like old times, after you," she said and watched as he bowed his head.

"I'll meet you here afterwards," Joseph said and stepped closer to kiss her cheek as the prime minister climbed in the back of the limousine.

"Yes, that's fine," she nodded and looked back at her granddaughter as she leant closer to her and kissed her cheek too.

"Do you have the notes?" Mia asked as she stepped back.

"I do, in my handbag," Clarisse smiled and turned to climb in the car, "see you when we return."

"You will," Joseph said as she climbed in the car.

"Good luck," Mia smiled and waved as Lars closed the door. And as they began driving off a moment later, Mia looked at her grandpa standing beside her. "Alright, what's wrong with grandma?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as they turned and began making their way back towards the palace steps.

"You know exactly what I mean, why isn't she her usual happy self when yesterday she was so so happy," she said and they both stopped walking as he looked up at her. "Grandpa, please tell me what's going on?"

Meanwhile in the limousine, Clarisse sat with the notes on her lap, going over them one last time as the prime minister watched. "Is everything alright?" He asked several moments later.

"Yes, everything's fine," she nodded, not looking up.

"Clarisse?" He said, growing concerned for one of his oldest friends as she finally looked up at him.

"Yes," she said and averted her gaze over his shoulder to the window, "I just have a lot on my mind at the moment, which resulted in me not getting much sleep last night, that's all," she said while looking back at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked and watched as she reached her hand out and placed it on his arm. "You know that you can talk to me, or Sheila, if there's anything bothering you, don't you?"

"I do, thank you Sebastian," she said and smiled as he put his hand on top of hers resting on his arm.

"What are friends for?" He smiled and watched as she nodded before removing her hand and looking back down at the notes on her lap.

"You will have to tell Sheila that I will give her a ring sometime to arrange lunch," she said and looked back up at him.

"I will," he smiled and watched as she smiled up at him before looking back down at the notes in her lap.

 _ **Late Afternoon.**_

"Thank you," Joseph said as he handed the menus back to the waiter and looked at Clarisse sitting to his side at the table. "Did you get everything you needed today?" He asked and took a sip of his drink.

"I think so," she nodded and rested her arms on the table in front of her as she put her hands around the bottom of her glass.

"Okay," he said and placed his glass back down on the table, "I forgot to tell you with everything that's been going on that me and Gino spoke to Luca about staying at the hotel for our anniversaries like we talked about yesterday morning."

"Oh yes, what did he say?" She asked while raising her glass and took a sip of her drink.

"We are booked in for five days from Monday the seventh, which will work out fine with us having planned the barbecue for the Saturday before," he said and watched as she nodded.

"Yes, it will," she said while placing her glass back down on the table before looking at him as he took hold of one of her hands in his. "With everything that's going on I wish we could go before, but I promised Mia I would help her for a couple weeks."

"I know, but it will soon be here and the break will do us good, with no stress of the wedding we can go, forget everything for a few days and just relax," he said softly and watched as she looked down at their hands resting together on the table.

"It can't come quick enough," she said and looked back up at him.

"I know, but we will get there," he said and raised their hands up to his mouth to kiss the back of her hand, "I promise."

 _ **Later That Evening.**_

Placing an ice bucket with a bottle of wine in and a glass down on the coffee table in their suite, Clarisse stood back up straight and was just about to walk over to the bedroom to get changed when her mobile started ringing. Picking it up from the coffee table, and seeing it was Mia who was calling she answered and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello darling, is everything alright?" She asked and sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, everything's alright here, but listen grandma, grandpa told me earlier what happened last night and that you believe someone might have been in your suite and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," Mia said.

"Oh he did, did he?" Clarisse said and slumped back on the sofa.

"Yes, and you know that you are welcome to come and stay here if you don't want to stay at the house, don't you?" Mia said.

"I do, thank you darling," Clarisse said as she nodded to herself, "but I am fine here."

"Alright, well you know where I am if you change your mind," Mia said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Clarisse nodded as Joseph came into the room, "I will speak to you tomorrow."

"Yes you will, we love you," Mia smiled.

"We love you too, goodnight," Clarisse said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Joseph asked as he stood by the dining table and watched as she placed the phone on the coffee table before standing up.

"You had no right telling Mia about what happened last night, or that someone could have been in here!" She snapped while turning to him, taking him by surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" He exclaimed, "she has every right knowing."

"Joseph, she's just had a baby I didn't want her knowing and adding more stress or worry on her," Clarisse said and shook her head.

"So keeping it from her would have stopped her worrying would it? Ha, sure! She knew something was wrong with you this morning, she asked me what was going on so I told her, I'm not going to keep anything from her." Joseph exclaimed while trying to keep calm.

"But you had no right," Clarisse shouted at him.

"Ok, ok, calm down," he said while walking around to her.

"No, don't tell me to calm down!" she exclaimed while putting her hands on her hips, her chest raising and falling rapidly as she tried to suppress her anger.

"Please," he said softly and looked into her eyes, "calm down."

"I am so angry at you for telling her," she exclaimed and shook her head.

"Ok, I know you are and you have every right to be," he said calmly and put one of his hands on her side, just above her hand resting on her hip while slipping his other hand up between them to cup her cheek.

"Joseph, I know what you are doing, and it's not going to work," she said, but closed her eyes anyway as he lowered his head to kiss her.

"You're sexy when you get angry," he whispered between kisses and kissed her slowly as she finally began to respond and tipped her head back slightly while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Arching her back, she pulled him closer to her and pulled her head back to look into his eyes a moment before looking down between them. Unbuckling his belt and undoing the button and zipper on his pants, she looked back up at her husband a moment as she slipped her hands inside his pants to push them down a bit, just enough to free his manhood before taking his lips in a hungry kiss.

* * *

Laying on the sofa, Joseph turned his head to the side to look at Clarisse sitting on the floor in front of the sofa with her back to him. Smiling, he averted his gaze down to her now obviously creased, from being bunched up around her waist, skirt and her beautiful long legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankle.

"I love the things you do to me," he said softly and watched as she tipped her head back to rest on him.

"I love the things you do to me too," she smiled and stared up at the ceiling a long moment as he wrapped his arm around her front and slipped his hand in the top opening of her blouse. "And I'm sorry I got angry with you."

"It's alright, I should have told you that I had told her," he said, absentmindedly smoothing his fingers up and down her bra strap.

"You were right though, she does have a right to know," she said and shrugged slightly, "I suppose I was just trying to protect her, I need to keep reminding myself that she's an adult."

"I know me too," he nodded and removed his hand from inside her blouse as she turned to the side to look at him.

"And I'm sorry that I have been off with you all day," she said while resting her arm on the sofa along his side.

"It's alright, there is a lot going on so I completely understand," he said, putting his hand to cup her cheek.

"There is, and I have been trying to work out the best way to go forward from here, even moving and selling the house crossed my mind," she said and looked down.

"It did?" He said in surprise and watched as she looked back up at him.

"Yes," she nodded, "but I realised if we did that then that means he would have won and I'm not having that. I'm not going to let him or anyone else drive me from my home."

"I am so proud of you," he said and lifted his head to kiss her a couple times before looking into her eyes, "everything will be fine, you'll see."

"With you, it will be," she said and smiled before leaning closer to kiss him once again.

"I love you," he whispered and wrapped his arm around her as she pulled back to rest her head on his chest.

"I love you too," she smiled and closed her eyes as he smoothed his hand up and down her back.


	58. Chapter 58

_Hey everyone, thank you all so much for reading and leaving reviews :) I really appreciate it._

 _Here's the next chapter for you all._

* * *

 **Saturday 5th July 2008.**

"Hello, hello," Clarisse smiled as she entered the kitchen carrying her breakfast tray. "Good morning, all."

"Good morning," chimed Gino and Elly as Clarisse placed the tray down on the counter top above the dishwasher.

"Good morning," smiled Bethany before taking a sip of her tea as Clarisse walked over to the kitchen table and stood beside Joseph.

"Good morning," Joseph said as he tipped his head back to look up at her and smiled.

"Good morning," she whispered while leaning over a little and kissed him a couple times as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Thank you for the breakfast in bed," she said softly.

"You're welcome," he smiled and watched as she walked back over to the tray and opened the dishwasher.

"I must say Clarisse, that you are looking very beautiful this morning," smiled Gino, complimenting her choice of attire as she loaded the dishwasher.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled as she closed the dishwasher door and picked up her glass of juice.

"And I must say that I am very surprised, Gino just called your wife beautiful, Joseph, and you said absolutely nothing," Bethany smirked as Clarisse joined them at the table and sat next to Joseph.

"I make an exception because we are such good friends," Joseph said while slumping back against his chair and put his hand on Clarisse's lower back as she rested forward, placing her arms on the table in front of her. "He's the only one mind."

"Yes, you hate it when anyone else does it, don't you Joe?" Gino laughed as Clarisse turned her head to look at her husband.

"He gets jealous," Clarisse smiled.

"I might do," he said, looking at Clarisse as she shook her head and laughed.

"Anyway, are you going to be here for the next ten minutes at least?" Gino asked as they both looked at him.

"Well I have a couple things that I need to do, but I can stay here if you need me too?" Clarisse said.

"Me too," Joseph nodded as Gino stood to his feet.

"Great, I'll be right back," Gino said as he headed out of the door.

"Where's he going?" Joseph asked Elly as Clarisse sipped her juice.

"To fetch something for you," Elly smiled, "for your anniversary."

"Oh you guys didn't have to get us anything," Joseph said while smoothing his hand across the bottom of Clarisse's back.

"I agree, your friendship is enough for us," Clarisse smiled.

"Oh rubbish, of course we are going to get you something, and you'll get that actually on your anniversary on Tuesday," Elly smiled, "what Gino has gone to get now is from someone else."

"Oh," Clarisse said and looked at her husband before taking another sip of her juice.

"Are us ladies still going for lunch today?" Bethany asked.

"Mhmm we are," Clarisse nodded as she lowered her glass of juice and looked up at her.

"Are you taking a guard with you?" Joseph asked and watched as Clarisse shook her head while looking at him.

"We don't need one, we will look after her," Elly said and smiled as Joseph looked at her.

"Yeah, nothing will happen while we are with her," Bethany smiled as Joseph looked at her.

"I will feel better if you still took one with you," Joseph said and looked back at Clarisse.

"Right, here we go," Gino said as he came back into the kitchen and walked over to the table.

"Who's this from?" Joseph asked as Gino placed the heavy gift bag down on the kitchen table.

"Read this and you will see," Gino smiled while handing him a card.

"Thanks," Joseph smiled while taking the card from him and looked at Clarisse, "do you want to open it?"

"Sure," she said, taking the card from him and opened it. "To mom and dad on your anniversary, sorry we couldn't be there with you to help you celebrate at the bbq, but we look forward to celebrating with you in a couple weeks. Now, when you open the present with 'first' on it you will already know about, but the others you won't and we hope that you didn't mind that we snapped these private moments between you both but they were simply to good to pass up. We all love and miss you, see you soon love Vicki, Beppe and Alysse xx." Clarisse read from the card and looked up.

"Oh goodness, given your history and all I hate to think what 'private' moments they mean," Bethany said and laughed with Clarisse and Elly as Joseph took the first present from the bag.

"I think I know, and I promise it isn't anything bad," Joseph nodded and looked down as he opened the first present to find a photo of them posing for the camera after their walk on the beach on Vicki and Beppe's wedding day.

"Oh this picture is beautiful," Clarisse smiled as she placed the card down on the table and took the picture frame from Joseph.

"Let's see," Bethany smiled and took the photo from her as she handed it over the table to her.

"Oh that is beautiful," Bethany smiled and looked up at Clarisse before averting her gaze to Joseph, "and I can see what you mean about Joseph being handsome in a kilt."

"I told you," Clarisse smiled at her then at her husband while putting her hand down on his thigh, "he looks very delicious in a kilt."

"Indeed," Bethany smiled and put the photo frame down on the table as Clarisse and Joseph shared a kiss.

"Ok, the next one," Joseph said a moment later and pulled out another present as Clarisse laughed and wiped the corner of her mouth with the tip of her finger. "You can open this one," he said, smiling at Clarisse.

"Are you sure?" She asked while taking the present from him as he nodded. "Ok," she smiled and began to open it, revealing a picture of them dancing on the beach. "Oh I love this photo."

"Me too," Joseph smiled as he looked down at it in her hands a moment before looking back up at her. "Especially with the sun setting behind us."

"Mmhmm," she nodded while still looking down at the photo.

"Can we see?" Bethany smiled as Clarisse looked up at her.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled and handed her the photo frame as Joseph pulled out another present.

"Ok, we have one more big present and then a smaller one left," Joseph smiled as Clarisse sat back and looked at him.

"Well you can open this one," she smiled, putting her hand on the present in his hands, "and I'll open the smaller one."

"Are you sure?" he asked and watched as she nodded.

"Of course I am," she smiled while pulling the smaller present from the bag, "open it," she said, looking back at him and watched as he opened the last bigger gift to reveal a photo of them walking hand in hand with their backs to the camera.

"The sneaky-," Joseph exclaimed as Clarisse started laughing when she saw the photo. "I can't believe she got this one of me carrying your shoes."

"I can," Clarisse nodded as she continued to laugh.

"He's carrying your shoes?" Bethany asked and took the photo from Joseph as he handed it to her. "Oh, bless," she smiled while looking at the photo then looked up at Joseph. "A true gentleman, Joseph."

"I agree," Elly nodded and smiled, "you don't get many men that will carry their wife's shoes."

"They are right," Clarisse smiled while leaning closer to Joseph as he put his arm around her back, "and although I love all three photos, that one has got to be my favourite."

"Mine too," Joseph said softly while looking into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and closed her eyes as they shared another kiss.

"Where are you going to hang them?" Gino smiled as they broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Oh, I don't know," Clarisse said as she looked down at the photos all sitting on the table. "How about on that bit just before the stairway?"

"Yes, that could work," Joseph nodded as Clarisse turned her head to look back at him.

"There it is then," she smiled and looked at the smaller present, "now let's see what this is," she said, looking at the small note on the wrapping paper. "This present is from Alysse, she wanted to send a smaller one for you to place on your office desk, or on the mantle." She read.

"I'm guessing another photo," Joseph smiled.

"Me too," Clarisse nodded and opened the present to reveal another photo from the wedding of Alysse sitting on her lap, with Joseph standing behind them. "Aww."

"Oh that is a lovely one," Joseph smiled as Clarisse turned it to show the others. "Definitely think it should go on the mantle so we can see it everyday."

"Me too," Clarisse nodded as she looked back down at the photo.

"Right, I better go and pack my overnight bag," Bethany said as she stood to her feet.

"What? Why?" Clarisse asked in surprise as she looked up at her.

"Because I'm staying at the palace tonight," Bethany smiled.

"Us too actually," Elly smirked.

"Why, when you are both staying here?" Clarisse asked as she raised her eyebrow in confusion and looked at Joseph laughing beside her.

"Not tonight were not," Elly laughed.

"Do you really think we want to stay here tonight with you guys celebrating your anniversary today?" Bethany asked as Clarisse slumped back in her chair, "we would like to sleep tonight, not listen to you having sex."

"Bethany," Clarisse exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"She's kinda right, you know," Joseph laughed as Clarisse looked at him and shook her head.

"There's no kinda about it, Joseph," Bethany said as they both looked back at her, "I am right. It's been arranged for a while now, because we all know what you are like so you can make as much noise as you like tonight."

"My god, Bethany," Clarisse exclaimed and covered her face with her hands as Joseph laughed beside her.

"It's ok though, we still love you and will be back tomorrow," Bethany laughed as she stood beside her and wrapped her arms around her cousin, "we actually think it's great that you still have such a great, healthy, active sex life."

"Amen to that," Elly laughed.

 _ **Late Morning.**_

Walking into the hallway with his hammer and bits he needed to put up the photo frames from Vicki, Beppe and Alysse, Joseph stopped when he saw Clarisse stood in front of the sideboard with her back to him, all her weight on her left leg and her right foot sticking out a little to the side and tipped back on her heel. Obviously she was distracted by something, as she didn't hear him enter. Smiling, he walked over to the stairs, carefully put his bits down on one of the steps and walked over to stand behind her.

Feeling one of his hands on her side and slip around to rest on her abdomen, Clarisse smiled as her tummy filled with butterflies and feeling his fingers from his other hand brush her hair out of the way before pulling down the silk scarf at the back of her neck and his lips press against the nape of her neck, she bit her bottom lip.

"Are you okay?" She asked while locking her phone and put it in her handbag sitting in front of her on the sideboard as he placed his hand down and onto her other side.

"I am," he nodded and stepped closer, closing the distance between them while snaking his hand around to his other hand resting on her abdomen and kissed the back of the shoulder, "where are Bethany and Elly?"

"They are outside the front waiting for me," she said, placing her hands down on his, "I was just replying to Mia's text message then we were leaving."

"Oh dear," he said and stepped back as she turned to face him.

"Why oh dear?" She asked while putting her arms up, resting them lazily over his shoulders and clasped her hands together behind his head as he placed his hands on her sides.

"Well I thought we could spend a few minutes together before you left," he said and kissed her while closing the distance between them once again, "but if they are already outside waiting for you, it will have to wait until later."

"Well I can spare a few moments for you," she smiled and glanced down at his lips as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Oh good," he smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"What did you want to do for these few moments?" She asked, smoothing one of her hands down over his shoulder and coming to rest on his chest.

"This," he smiled and lowered his head to press his lips against hers, kissing her slowly as she closed her eyes and clasped the back of his head with her other hand.

* * *

Checking herself in the mirror in the hallway five minutes later, Clarisse put her hands up and ruffled her hair at the sides as Joseph leant back against the wall behind her and watched her. "Have a great lunch, and please call me if anything happens."

"I will, but I will be fine," she said, smiling at him in the mirror before turning to him. "What are you doing while we are out?"

"Well I am going to put these pictures up, then I will go and collect the cake," he answered as she walked over to the sideboard and picked up her handbag.

"Oh yes of course, I forgot about the cake," she said while looping her handbag over her shoulder and walked over to the front door, opening it as he walked over to her. "Do you want us to pick it up while we are out?"

"No it's okay, it's in the opposite direction," he smiled and put his hand on her lower back as she turned to him and put her hand up to playfully grip his jaw. "Just be careful today, please?"

"I will," she smiled and leant closer to kiss him a couple times before lowering her hand, "I love you and I will see you later."

"You will," he smiled and leant closer to kiss her neck while smoothing his hand down to cup her bottom as she laughed. "I love you too."

"Oi," Bethany said as she held out her arms on the porch as Clarisse and Joseph turned to her, "we're waiting for you, come on."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming now," Clarisse exclaimed and gave Joseph another quick kiss before walking out onto the porch with Bethany.

"What were you doing anyway?" Bethany asked as they walked down the porch steps together and over to the car.

"You don't want to know," Clarisse smirked and unlocked the car.

"Bye," Joseph exclaimed and put his hand up to them as they all looked over.

"Bye," Clarisse smiled and waved at him before climbing into the car as Bethany watched. "Mmm he is so delicious," Clarisse said as she put her handbag down behind the passenger seat and adjusted her seat before looking up at her husband standing in the front doorway as Bethany climbed in the passenger seat and closed the door.

"You just can't get enough of him, can you?" Bethany laughed as she buckled up her seatbelt.

"Nope," Clarisse smiled and buckled up her seatbelt before starting the engine and looking at her then at Elly in the rear view mirror, "ready to go?"

"We are," Elly smiled and watched as she took the hand break off.

"Then let's go," she smiled and put her hand up to Joseph once again before driving out of her drive.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Walking through the front door, Clarisse put her car keys in her handbag and looked back at Bethany and Elly as they followed her. "All I am asking is that you don't say anything today," she said and placed her handbag down on the sideboard.

"But Joseph is going to want to know," Elly said, "and I think he would be very angry if you don't tell him today."

"And he will be angry if I do tell him," Clarisse said as she turned back to them and folded her arms, "listen, we are having a bbq to celebrate our anniversary today and if I tell him it will ruin the celebrations."

"You need to tell him Clarisse," Bethany said, agreeing with Elly, "he's going to know something is wrong, I just know it."

"Tell him what?" Gino asked as he made his way down the stairs towards them and watched as they all looked up at him in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's fine," Clarisse said and made her way through the hallway to the kitchen.

"What were you three talking about," he asked as he stood beside Elly and kissed her cheek.

"It doesn't matter," Clarisse called back and disappeared through the door as Gino looked at Elly and Bethany.

"What's happened?" Gino asked and watched as Elly and Bethany glanced at one another before looking back at him just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Bethany called out to Clarisse and walked over to answer the door to find Isabella stood smiling at her. "Hello, come in," she smiled and stepped back, allowing her to pass.

"Good afternoon," she smiled and kissed her cheek in passing.

"Come on through to the kitchen," Bethany said as she closed the door and turned back to them all, "I was just about to make some tea."

"Lovely," Isabella smiled and followed Bethany as Elly and Gino remained in the hallway a moment longer.

* * *

"Here we go," Bethany smiled as she placed the tray down on the kitchen table and began placing the teacups down on the table in front of Clarisse, Elly, Isabella and one down for herself. "I got some biscuits too," she said and placed a plate down in the middle of the table before taking a seat.

"So what have you all been up to so far today?" Isabella asked.

"Well we went to lunch at that new pub by the river," Bethany smiled at her.

"Oh," Isabella said, "thanks for the invite then."

"Actually I did call you and left you a voice mail message this morning asking if you wanted to join us but you never got back to me," Clarisse said while looking at her then down at her cup.

"Well I never got it," Isabella answered and looked among them all, "alright, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Clarisse said as she stood up from the table and walked over to the open back door to look out at the garden while folding her arms.

"We were followed on our way home," Bethany said.

"Bethany," Clarisse snapped as she turned her head to look over at them.

"Well that makes sense to why there's tension in the air," Isabella said and watched as Clarisse shook her head and looked back out of the back door. "Do you know by who?"

"We suspect that it was Peter again," Bethany said.

"Peter? As in Charles' brother, Peter?" Isabella exclaimed and watched as Bethany nodded, "and what do you mean again?" Isabella asked while looking over at Clarisse, "wait, you don't think it's been him following you all these times before, and the one who caused your accident?"

"We do yes," Bethany nodded as Isabella looked back at her, "which means he doesn't take rejection very well, that's for sure."

"Rejection?" Isabella asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, he has a thing for Clarisse and that's when all this started, when she turned him down." Bethany said and watched as Isabella looked over at Clarisse still standing by the back door.

"You are seriously delusional, you think everyone fancies you," Isabella exclaimed as Clarisse turned to her.

"Isabella," Bethany exclaimed in surprise.

"It's the truth, she's delusional. Besides he's family and would never do that to us," Isabella snapped.

"Believe it or not Isabella its the truth, those flowers I received on your birthday were from him and that evening at the party he was about to ask me out when Joseph turned up," Clarisse said, walking over to the island in the kitchen, "and Bethany is right, all this stalking started after I rejected him."

"He would never do that, he is family," Isabella exclaimed, refusing to believe it could be Peter. Shaking her head, she looked back up at her, "I actually think it's Joseph that's been following you."

"I beg your pardon?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right," Isabella said while standing to her feet and moved around to stand in front of her.

"He's my husband, he would never do anything like that," Clarisse snapped.

"Then don't accuse Peter," Isabella shouted as Bethany and Elly stood up and moved over to them. "And you know what else, I think he's using you just for sex but you are just to blind to see it!"

"I beg your pardon, how dare you!" Clarisse exclaimed and stepped closer to her.

"Ahh, Clarisse no," Bethany exclaimed as she come between them and turned to Isabella.

"Get out of my house, you are no longer welcome here," Clarisse shouted while pointing to the kitchen door, "NOW!"

 ** _To Be Continued._**


	59. Chapter 59

_Hey everyone, to all those reading and leaving reviews on this story, thank you :) I really really appreciate it. Well we are one chapter closer to the end of this story and it's about to all kick off in Genovia, but will everything end smoothly?_

* * *

 **Saturday 5th July 2008 - continued.**

"What on earth is going on?" Gino exclaimed as he hurried into the kitchen and everyone looked at him, "I heard Clarisse shouting."

"Yeah, we'll explain in a minute," Bethany said while looking at him then across at Elly blocking Clarisse's path, "can you take Clarisse out to the garden to calm down while I see Isabella out?"

"Of course," Elly nodded and turned back to Clarisse as Gino walked over to them.

"Right, come on you. Out!" Bethany said while pointing to the door.

"Alright, fine! I'm leaving," Isabella exclaimed while looking at her then across the kitchen at Clarisse. "But just a couple things before I do leave," Isabella said as everyone looked back at her.

"I think you have said enough, don't you?" Clarisse snapped with a small shake of her head.

"Oh, I think you will want to hear this. When you find out who's really been stalking you, or when you find out that your amazing husband has been using you all along, do not come crying to me because I will just tell you that I told you so." Isabella smirked and watched as Gino, who saw Clarisse moving forward, grab hold of her waist to hold her back.

"Come on Clarisse, she's not worth it," exclaimed Elly.

"GET OUT!" Clarisse shouted as Gino and Elly pulled her out the back door.

"Go on, get out," exclaimed Bethany as she shoved Isabella out of the kitchen door, "you should be ashamed of yourself for coming here and doing this today after everything that they have done for you. I have never been so disgusted in my whole life over the way you have behaved!"

* * *

"Okay, I'm here," Bethany said as she came out onto the back porch a short time later carrying a tray with a bottle of wine and four glasses on it and placed it down on the porch table, "and Isabella has gone."

"Good," Clarisse said as she placed her hands down on the step either side of her legs and shook her head, "I am so angry with her, I'm glad she's gone."

"And you have every right to be angry after what she's done," Elly said.

"They have just been telling me what happened, and I can't believe that she would do that," Gino said as Bethany opened the bottle of wine and began pouring it into the glasses. "I am shocked that she would even think that her behaviour was acceptable."

"I know, I told her that I am disgusted with her," Bethany said as she put the bottle down and picked up two glasses before walking over to Clarisse sitting on the top porch step. "Here, I figured you might need this?"

"Thank you," Clarisse said as she looked up at her and raised her hand to take the glass.

"You're welcome," Bethany said, half smiling down at her and passed the other glass to Gino leaning against the porch steps banister, who passed it on to Elly sitting in one of the garden chairs at the foot of the porch steps, before Bethany walked back over to the table to pick up the other two glasses.

"I just don't understand why," Clarisse said sadly and looked down at the glass in her hand as she rested it down on her thigh. "Why come into my home and behave this way, after everything we have done for her."

"I think I know why," Bethany said as she stood on the top step beside Clarisse and sat down. "I wasn't going to say anything, but after what just happened I'm going to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Clarisse asked as she watched her cousin place her glass down on the step below the one they were sitting on before looking back up at her.

"The other day, when I went for a catch up lunch with Bea?" Bethany began as she looked back at Clarisse.

"Yes," Clarisse nodded, "what about it?"

"Well Bea told me that Isabella is jealous of how close you and me have become," Bethany said.

"Are you joking?" Clarisse exclaimed and watched as Bethany shook her head, "she's jealous of us?"

"No I'm not joking, but think about it, we have actually become closer lately and I have been staying here on this trip instead of at her house like I usually do," Bethany said as she watched Clarisse look back down at her glass.

"I have noticed that actually, how close you two have become," Elly said as both Bethany and Clarisse looked up at her. "And thinking about it, her whole attitude changed after Bethany said that we had all gone out to lunch together at that pub."

"That's true it did, even after I had told her I had rang to ask her to join us. It's like she didn't believe me," Clarisse nodded.

"She probably didn't," Elly said as she nodded slightly.

"But if it's because she's jealous of us, why then go on to accuse Joseph of being the one who's stalking me." Clarisse said.

"To get a reaction, but it could also be that she doesn't want to believe that it's Peter, or that he would do something like this so turned the blame around to hurt you." Gino said as Clarisse looked up at him.

"Or it could be because it was Bethany that said that we believe it's Peter, which means obviously with you two becoming closer that Bethany knows a lot more than she does and she doesn't like it," Elly said as everyone looked at her.

"That is a very good point actually," Gino nodded in agreement.

"Alright I know in my mind that it's definitely Peter stalking me, no matter what anyone says, but why then go on to accuse Joseph of using me?" She said and looked up at everyone, "given our history, do any of you think that he would use me?" She asked.

"Sure you have had your ups and downs and a few separations, but you are both finally in a better place together and have a better understanding of one another, so do you even need to ask?" Bethany said as Clarisse turned her head to look at her.

"She's right! Please don't let that woman, sister or not, plant that seed of doubt in your head Clarisse because once it roots itself, those doubts will be extremely hard to get rid off," Elly said as everyone looked at her.

"Exactly, ignore what your sister says," Gino said as everyone looked at him, "do you think, in your heart, that he would do that to you? Honestly?"

"Clarisse that man worships the ground you walk on and would do absolutely anything for you, always has and always will," Bethany said as everyone looked at her, "he would never do that to you and you know that."

"What's everyone doing out here?" Joseph said as he stepped out onto the back porch and watched as everyone turned to look over at him.

"Oh hey there Joe," Bethany said as she turned to look at him, "you made us jump."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump," Joseph smirked as he stepped closer and slipped his hands in his pants pockets.

"You are forgiven," Bethany smiled at him and looked back at Clarisse, as she looked back at her, "we will go inside to let you two talk, but I'll be right in the kitchen if you need me."

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded as Bethany stood up, "all of you."

"Anytime," Bethany smiled as she and Elly made their way inside.

"Make sure you also tell him about what happened while you were out, if he gets angry over that too then come and get me and I'll sort him out for you," Gino said as Clarisse looked up at him and chuckled.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I can handle him," she said and looked up at her husband standing in the middle of the porch, "I've known him long enough."

"Touché," Gino smirked.

"What's going on?" Joseph said as he finally walked over to Clarisse and Gino.

"I'll let her explain," Gino said while looking at him then back down at Clarisse, "remember, I'm right inside."

"I will," Clarisse nodded and watched as he made his way towards the back door before looking up at Joseph standing over her, "a lot has happened this afternoon, so please come and sit down next to me and I'll explain everything."

 _ **Later.**_

"I hope everything's alright out there," Bethany said as she checked the time on her watch before looking up at Gino and Elly sitting opposite her at the kitchen table, "they have been out there a really long time."

"I was thinking the same thing," Elly nodded in agreement, "we need to start getting ready for the barbecue soon."

"Well that's if the barbecue is even still on," Bethany said.

"Oh that's true actually, it might not even be on now," Elly said.

"Oh will you ladies relax," Gino laughed, "we have plenty of time to start getting ready and I am sure that they are just fine. Hopefully they are talking about everything that has happened today and are simply clearing the air ready for tonight's celebrations, which, I imagine, will still be going ahead as planned."

"You're right, that's exactly what they are doing," nodded Elly, "clearing the air."

"Yes, now just relax and they will come in when they are ready too," Gino smiled as he rested back in his chair while picking up his glass of wine and took a sip or two.

"We are here," Clarisse said as she entered the kitchen a moment later with Joseph following her.

"See I told you they will be in soon," Gino smiled as Elly and Bethany looked at him before standing to their feet.

"Sorry it was taking so long," Joseph said as they both stood together at the counter, "but we had a good chat about everything."

"And everything's alright between you?" Bethany asked as Elly moved to stand beside her.

"Yes, everything is fine," Clarisse nodded and looked up at Joseph as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "and we are not going to let what happened today ruin our celebrations tonight."

"Oh good, that is really good news," Bethany smiled as both Clarisse and Joseph looked back at her.

"I'm just glad that you ladies were with Clarisse when she was followed earlier and that you were here when Isabella started too," Joseph nodded, "because I hate to think how I would have reacted if I had been here."

"We are glad we were here too," Elly said and nodded in agreement for a moment before continuing, "but now that everything is alright, can we go and start getting ready now?"

"Yes, you can," Clarisse laughed and watched as Bethany walked around to her, giving her a quick hug and kiss on her cheek before walking out of the kitchen with Elly.

"Honestly, everything is alright between you?" Gino asked as he stood to his feet and watched as Clarisse and Joseph looked over at him.

"Yes, mate," Joseph nodded, "everything is good."

"That really is good news," Gino smiled and walked out of the kitchen, leaving them alone as Clarisse spotted the cake box.

"Is this the cake?" Clarisse asked as she moved to stand by it and looked back at Joseph, "may I have a look?"

"Of course," he nodded and walked around to stand to her side, putting his hand on her lower back as she lifted the lid to reveal their beautiful anniversary cake, "they done a really good job I think."

"Oh they really have," Clarisse smiled down at the cake then up at her husband, "just hope it tastes as good as it looks," she said and reached up to kiss him before putting the lid back down.

"I'm sure it will," he smiled and put his hand up to brush her hair back behind her ear as she turned her head to look back up at him.

"Well, I better go up and get ready too," she said, turning to face him, "are you coming?"

"I'll be up in a bit, there's a couple more things I need to do before I start getting ready," he smiled.

"Alright, see you in a bit then," she smiled and reached up to kiss him before making her way up to start getting ready.

 ** _Later That Afternoon._**

Carrying her shoes, Clarisse made her way down the stairs to join everyone else back downstairs after getting ready, just as someone rang the doorbell. "I will get it," she called out while stepping from the last step and walked over to answer the door.

"It's just us," Mia smiled as the front door opened.

"Hello sweetheart, please come in," Clarisse smiled as she stepped aside, letting her, Nick, who carried the car seat with Imogen in, Charlotte, Shades and Lars in before closing the door behind them. "I believe Pierre, Laura, Sebastian and Sheila are already here, so go on through to the back garden and make yourself at home."

"Thanks," Nick smiled and lead the way through.

"I'll be there in a minute, I just need to talk to grandma about something," Mia said as she stayed behind while everyone else went on through to the back garden.

"As usual I am last to be ready," Clarisse smiled and held onto the edge of the sideboard as she dropped her shoes onto the floor and slipped them on.

"Well grandma, it just wouldn't be right if you were first," Mia laughed as her grandmother stood up straight and smoothed her hands down over her hips.

"Well I suppose that is true," Clarisse smiled as she moved to check herself in the hallway mirror and turned her head from side to side, checking to make sure her hair was still in place. "How do I look?" She asked and turned to her.

"Perfect as always," Mia smiled as she looked her up and down, "I especially love how you have your hair."

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and glanced one more quick time in the mirror before looking back at her granddaughter. "Now, what did you want to speak to me about?"

"Well Nick and I was wondering, and you can say no, if you and grandpa would babysit Imogen for a couple hours in two weeks so that we can go out for dinner?" Mia asked and smiled.

"We would be honoured too, darling," Clarisse smiled, "we will even have her over night for you if you want us too, so you can both have a whole night off and hopefully get a good nights sleep."

"Wow, really?" Mia asked in surprise, not expecting that response at all.

"Of course, it's about time you two went out together so why not go out and make the most of it," Clarisse smiled

"Thank you, we certainly will," Mia smiled and linked her arm with her grandmothers as they started making their way slowly through the house to join everyone out in the garden, "now we better go out to your party before grandpa comes looking for you."

"Yes, I better make an appearance I suppose," Clarisse said and they both laughed.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

"Okay, grandma," Mia smiled as she walked over to her and Joseph, "do you and grandpa want one last cuddle with Immy before we leave?"

"Of course we do," Clarisse smiled as she placed her glass down and carefully took Imogen from Mia.

"It's been a lovely afternoon, and we wish we could stay but we have just got this one," Mia smiled while placing her hand on the top of Imogen's head, "into a routine and we don't want to disrupt it."

"Oh of course, we totally understand," Clarisse smiled and looked down at Imogen looking up at her in her arms.

"Thank you for coming though, we have really enjoyed having you three here," Joseph smiled while putting his arm around Mia's shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," Mia smiled as she put her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "By the way, has grandma told you yet?"

"No I haven't," Clarisse said and looked up at her and Joseph, "not yet," she smiled.

"Tell me what?" Joseph asked.

"Well, I asked grandma if you both could babysit Imogen for a couple hours so me and Nick could go out to dinner and she offered to have her the whole night," Mia smiled and watched as Joseph looked at Clarisse as she looked back down at Imogen.

"Did you now," Joseph half smiled and watched as she looked back up at him.

"I did, because I thought it would be fun," Clarisse smiled as she placed Imogen in his arms, "having her for the whole night so her mommy and daddy can have a night off."

"Oh that it will be," Joseph smiled down at Imogen in his arms, "we will have lots of fun, won't we, princess."

"Mia, Nick just said you were leaving?" Pierre asked as he walked over to them.

"We are, in a little bit," Mia nodded and looked up at her uncle.

"Alright, excuse me a moment," Pierre said and hurried over to Laura as Mia and her grandmother looked at one another.

"What was that about?" Mia asked and laughed as her grandmother shook her head.

"I have no idea," Clarisse shrugged and smiled while looking back at Joseph still holding Imogen.

"Hello, can I have everyone's attention please?" Pierre said as he took hold of Laura's hand and watched as everyone turned to them both. "We wasn't going to do this, this early, but with Mia, Nick and baby immy leaving soon we wanted to do it now while they were still here."

"What's going on uncle Pierre?" Mia asked.

"Well as you all know that this last year has been crazy for me, what with giving up something that I thought I would love doing forever to fall in love with the love of my life," Pierre said as he looked at Laura standing beside him, holding onto his hand with both of her hands and smiled. "And yes, everything has happened fast, what with us having a baby and all," he smiled and looked back at everyone else, "but we have been talking a lot about this and we would like you all to know that on the forth of October, four weeks before our baby is due, we will become husband and wife."

"Oh my goodness, really?" Clarisse exclaimed in surprise and put her hands up together in front of her mouth.

"Yes, really," Pierre laughed.

"Wow, congratulations uncle Pierre," Mia smiled as she stepped closer to him, giving him a hug before moving to hug Laura, "congratulations, I'm so happy for you."

"Are you okay?" Pierre asked his mother as he put his hands on her sides.

"Yes, I'm just so so happy," Clarisse smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes as she stepped closer to her son and hugged him tight, "congratulations, darling."

"Thank you, mom," Pierre said softly and closed his eyes as they remained embraced in a hug.

"Congratulations, Laura," Joseph smiled and turned his body slightly to lean closer to her and kissed her cheek while still holding Imogen in his arms.

"Thank you," Laura smiled and reached to take his free hand, "I actually wanted to ask, because I have nothing to do with my father I wondered if you would give me away?" She asked and watched as he looked up at her in surprise.

"Well, I would love too," Joseph said a moment later and nodded, "it will be my honour to give you away."

"Thank you," Laura smiled and brushed away a stray tear as Joseph wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

After seeing Mia, Nick and Imogen off with Lars and Peter, who had stayed out in the car on the drive, Clarisse disappeared upstairs momentarily before returning. And walking into the kitchen moments later to find Laura and Pierre stood talking behind the counter, she smiled.

"Just the people I need to talk to," she said, walking over to the counter.

"Is everything ok?" Pierre asked as they both turned to her.

"Yes," Clarisse smiled with a nod and looked down at the small box in her hands a few seconds before looking back up at them. "I have something for you, it was passed down to you from your grandmother, my mother, for you to give to your bride, if you ever got married." She smiled.

"Grandmothers wedding ring?" Pierre asked and watched as his mother placed the box on the counter and pushed it towards them.

"I don't know if you already had a ring in mind, but because it was passed down to you it's only right that you have it," she said and nodded, "you don't have to use it of course, if you decide to go with your own ring then keep it and pass it on to your baby when they are older," she smiled.

"May I have a look?" Laura asked.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled, watching as she lifted the box and opened it.

"Oh my god," Laura exclaimed while putting her free hand on her chest, "this ring is beautiful, did you say it was your mothers?" She asked and looked up at Clarisse.

"Yes, it was," Clarisse nodded while resting her hands on the counter in front of her, "she took great pride in wearing it."

"And I will too," Laura smiled as she looked up at Pierre, "I would love this ring to be my wedding ring."

"That can be arranged," Pierre smiled at her then up at his mother, "thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank your grandmother," Clarisse smiled as Laura walked around to her, giving her a hug.

"What was her name?" Laura asked a moment later as she pulled back from the hug and looked at Clarisse.

"Her name was Beatrice," Clarisse smiled, "she was a lovely woman and would have loved you, sadly though she died when the boys were still quite young. I'm not even sure if Pierre remembers her," she said and looked across at her son.

"I do, of course I do," Pierre nodded and smiled across at his mother and fiancée hugging. "Okay, I'm going to go back out to the party. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute," Laura smiled over at him, "I just need to speak to your mom about something."

"Alright," Pierre smiled and made his way outside as both women watched.

"So, what would you like to speak to me about?" Clarisse asked as she looked back at Laura.

"If, you would help me find the perfect dress for our wedding?" Laura asked.

"I would love too, of course," Clarisse smiled and put her hand on Laura's bump, "we might have to leave it to the very last minute though, what with this one being nearly due on the day."

"That's what I was thinking," Laura laughed and put her hand down on Clarisse's.

"But it will be fine, we will find something," Clarisse smiled as the doorbell rang. "Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" She said, looking towards the kitchen door.

"Do you want me to go and get Joseph to go and answer it?" Laura asked.

"Oh no, it will be fine," Clarisse smiled as she began walking over to the door, "go on back out to the party and I'll go and get the door."

"Alright," Laura said, watching her disappear out the door.

But answering the door a moment later, Clarisse was in for a surprise when she saw Peter stood looking back at her.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	60. Chapter 60

_Hey everyone, to all those reading and leaving reviews on this story, thank you so so much :) I really appreciate it._

 _I am going to rate this chapter M due to a certain scene that I have written for this chapter, which you may not like and I do apologise for. I told you it was all about to kick off in Genovia, but is it going to end smoothly?_

* * *

 **Saturday 5th July 2008 - continued.**

"Peter," Clarisse exclaimed in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about something, can I come in?" He asked and saw the reluctance in her eyes, "it's important I talk to you about this, Clarisse."

"You better come in then," Clarisse said and stepped aside to let him past. "But it will have to be quick, me and my husband are currently hosting a party."

"Oh, yes, Isabella mentioned that you were having a party tonight, but it won't take long," he said, turning back to her as she closed the front door and turned to him. "Not long at all."

"Alright, come through to the living room," she said, gesturing towards the door, "it'll be quieter in there."

"Thanks," he said, leading the way into the living room, where once inside he done a quick scan of the room before turning to Clarisse as she followed him and closed the door up behind them.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, staying at a safe distance from him by the door and folded her arms loosely.

"Isabella? She told me what happened earlier, and I needed to know if it was true or not," he said, watching her closely. "Do you really think that it's me who has been stalking you?" He asked.

"Well, I must say Peter, that you are a very brave man to come here knowing that and knowing that my husband would be here too," she said, studying his face.

"I took my chances," he answered with a shrug and nodded, "but I will take your answer as a yes, you do think that it is me."

"Take my answer as you like, Peter," Clarisse answered and lowered her arms, "it all leads to you seeings though it all started the night you discovered that me and Joseph were back together."

"Clarisse, I may have feelings for you but do you really think I would stalk you? If I wanted to see you then I would have just come over to see you, not follow you," he said while stepping closer to her and watched the expression on her face change as he did. "However, I do think that you will need to look a little bit closer to home to discover the person behind it all."

"You know who it is?" Clarisse said, starting to feel uneasy at his closeness and reached for the door handle as he stepped another step closer.

"I do, yes," he said, grabbing hold of her wrist and gently pulled her closer as she looked up at him and tried to pull her arm free, "listen, I may have had to accept that you and Joe are back together. But, like you told Isabella, I don't take kindly to rejection and therefore can also make you not want to be with that man ever again."

"No," Clarisse said quietly and shook her head as the panic began rising deep within her.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Laura had sat up on one of the counter stools waiting for Clarisse to return so they could finish their conversation when she heard a smash coming from the living room. Turning her head, she slowly stepped from her stool and placed her hand protectively on her bump as she stepped closer to the door linking the kitchen to the living room.

Standing in the doorway, her gaze fell on a smashed vase and flowers on the floor before something else caught her eye. Peter had Clarisse pinned against the door, his face was buried in her neck and his hands were up under the skirt of her dress, that had gathered up around the top of her legs. She was desperately trying to push him back, but being a tall, big build man like his brother, he over powered her. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Laura exclaimed, adrenaline pumping through her body as Peter pulled his head back and looked over at her. "Let her go!"

But knowing he had been caught he knew he had to get away before the others came, so grabbing hold of Clarisse's arm roughly he shoved her, with force, to the side to make his escape through the door that he'd had her pinned against just seconds before. But as he pushed her she tumbled over and ended up banging her head on the corner of the cabinet on her way down, knocking her unconscious.

"Oh god, no," Laura exclaimed as she put her hands up to her face before hurrying over to her on the floor and knelt down beside her. "I am so sorry, I'm so so sorry," she cried in a panic before taking two deep breaths. "Come on Laura, you are a nurse. Pull yourself together and do your job," she exclaimed, scolding herself while checking for her pulse before calling for an ambulance.

Hanging up moments later, she looked towards the door Peter had left from, then towards the other door that she had came through. She knew she couldn't leave Clarisse on her own and she didn't want too, so looking at her phone, hands shaking, she found Pierre's number in her contacts and called him. When he answered three rings later, she didn't give him chance to speak before she blurted out, "come to the living room quick, it's your mom."

And just a moment later, Pierre, Joseph and Gino all appeared in the doorway to find her on her knees, crying beside Clarisse who was still unconscious on the floor.

 _ **Later That Night.**_

Standing in the hospital corridor, Laura wiped her tears from her face and looked through a window into a room where Clarisse lay motionless on the bed with Joseph, Pierre and Mia all sat at her bedside.

"I thought you might want this," Laura's best friend and colleague, Emma, said as she stood beside her with a cup of tea for her.

Turning her head to see what she had, Laura nodded and took the cup from her. "Thank you," she said and looked back through the window.

"Is she awake yet?" Emma asked while placing her hand on Laura's back and looked through the window.

"No, not yet," Laura said with a shake of her head, her gaze remaining on Clarisse, "Pierre came out after the doctor left, to let me know that the head scan was clear so it's just a waiting game now."

"Well that's good news that it was clear," Emma said as Laura finally looked back at her.

"It is, but I can't help feel that it's my fault that she's in here in the first place," Laura said sadly as she looked back through the window with tears in her eyes, "if I hadn't walked in when I did she wouldn't have been pushed and banged her head. I keep thinking that if I had just called out her name when I heard the smash instead then we wouldn't be here now."

"It's not your fault, Laura," Emma said softly as she smoothed her hand up and down her back, "so please don't blame yourself."

"But I do," Laura cried while looking back at her friend, "I was just trying to protect her, but ended up hurting her in the process."

"I know you were trying to protect her, but honestly it wasn't your fault, if anything by walking in and seeing his face, when they catch the person responsible for all of this then you can help identify them when that time comes," Emma said softly.

"That's true," Laura nodded and looked back through the window.

"Laura," the wards clinical lead, Scarlett, said softly as she approached her and Emma with two police officers and watched as they turned to them. "The police would like to talk to you, about what happened?"

"Alright," Laura nodded as she brushed her tears away once again and looked in at Pierre still sitting by his mothers bedside a moment before looking back at Scarlett and the police officers then at Emma, "will you come in with me?"

"Of course," Emma nodded and watched as Laura looked back at the officers.

"Would that be ok if Emma came in with me?" Laura asked.

"Of course," nodded one of the officers before looking at Scarlett, "is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Yes, in my office," Scarlett nodded and gestured down the corridor, "if you would like to follow me."

"Thank you," said the police officer as they began to follow Scarlett.

"I'm not sure how much help I'm going to be though," Laura said as they walked past Gino and Elly sitting in the corridor on the way to Scarletts office. "I have never seen the man that attacked Clarisse before."

"Anything you can tell us, will help us tremendously," said the officer as he walked beside Laura and watched as she nodded.

"Alright," Laura said as they walked around the corner.

Looking at her husband and seeing the expression on his face Elly raised her eyebrow and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Something Laura just said," Gino said as he looked at Elly.

"What? What did she say, I wasn't listening?" Elly said and watched her husband as he turned his head to look towards the window a long moment before looking back at her.

"I need to go and check something, can you hold the fort while I'm gone?" He asked and stood to his feet.

"Yes, of course, but where are you going?" Elly exclaimed.

"I can't explain now, but if anyone asks tell them that I will be back soon," Gino said and began walking away.

"Gino?" Elly called after him, but watched as he disappeared onto the lift. Letting out a sigh, she looked down at her hands a moment when Bethany returned from the loo.

"Oh," she said, stopping and turned to look down the corridor before looking back at Elly as she looked up at her, "where's Gino gone?"

"He's gone to check something," Elly said as Bethany sat down beside her, "said he would be back soon."

"Oh," Bethany replied and noticed Laura had gone from the window where she had been stood since they arrived at the hospital, "and Laura, where's she gone?"

"She's gone to speak to the police, about what happened," Elly answered.

"I suppose they will want to speak to all of us," Bethany said and watched as Elly nodded. "I still believe it was Peter, I mean who else is it going to be?"

"I agree, but until Clarisse wakes up we can't prove it." Elly answered while looking at Bethany.

"I know," Bethany nodded and looked at Elly.

 _ **Later.**_

"Thank you for answering our questions, Mr Renaldi," said one of the officers as they walked down the corridor towards Clarisse's room and where everyone else was gathered.

"It's fine, but what happens now?" Pierre asked as they come to a stop and he turned to them.

"Well we still have people to interview here, regarding what happened at the house but once we have completed our questions we will return to the station and start building a case. But like we have said, unless we have evidence that it is the man everyone is saying it is, or unless he admits it when questioned, it's going to be hard to build a case against him." Said one of the police officers.

"So he is going to be questioned too," Bethany asked as she stood beside Pierre.

"Of course, and the victims sister also," nodded the police officer as Gino came hurrying down the corridor towards them.

"Gino," Elly gasped as he stopped next to her and tried to catch his breath, "what is it? What's happened?" She exclaimed.

"I just ran from the car," he exclaimed breathlessly while putting one of his hands on his chest, "I'm glad you are still here," he said while looking up at the police officers, "I have the evidence you need."

"You do?" Asked one of the officers.

"I do," nodded Gino as he stood up straight, "a few weeks back, because of Clarisse being stalked, they had security cameras fitted and its captured Peter being at the house tonight, at the time of Clarisse's attack and he can also be seen hurrying out of the front door," he said and looked at Laura as she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "when Laura disturbed him."

"Of course, with everything going on I had completely forgot about the security cameras," Pierre exclaimed as he looked at Gino, "what reminded you."

"I had forgot too, but something Laura said as she was walking to speak to the police officers earlier reminded me," he said, glancing at Laura then back at Pierre.

"May we take the tape, to review back at the station?" Asked one of the officers as everyone looked at him.

"Yes, of course," Gino nodded and handed him the tape.

"Thank you," said the officer as he took the tape from him, "if this shows what you said it does then we will have a pretty strong case against him."

"Well yeah, with Laura seeing him and not knowing who he is, he can't deny ever being at the house tonight now can he?" Pierre asked while putting his arm around Laura's shoulders.

"That's right," nodded the police officer.

"What's going on?" Joseph asked as he slowly emerged from Clarisse's hospital room and watched as everyone looked at him.

"We have the evidence to prove it was Peter," Pierre said and glanced back at Gino, "Gino remembered about the security cameras."

"And it shows Peter being at the house?" Joseph asked as he looked from Pierre to Gino, "it shows that piece of scum entering my house and, and," he said and shook his head, unable to say the words.

"It does, which is a good thing because he can't deny being there now," Gino said.

"And once we have reviewed it back at the station, we can make an arrest." Said one of the police officers.

"Good!" Joseph exclaimed.

 _ **Early Hours Of The Following Morning.**_

Stretching out his arms, Pierre looked at his niece sleeping in one of the armchairs a moment before looking at Joseph sat beside his mothers bed, holding onto her hand. "I'm going to go and get a coffee, would you like one?" He asked.

"No thank you," Joseph said with a shake of his head and turned his head to look at Pierre as he stood to his feet before looking across the room at Mia. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Oh, not long," Pierre said as he looked over at his niece once again before looking back at Joseph. "I won't be long."

"Alright," Joseph nodded and looked back at Clarisse laying in the bed in front of him. Hearing the door closing behind Pierre, he studied Clarisse's face a moment as tears filled his eyes. She looked so peaceful laying there, he even believed that anyone who didn't know what happened and the reason why she was there for would simply think she was just sleeping and not laying unconscious after being attacked in her own home.

"Come on Clarisse, please wake up," he whispered to himself and raised her hand up to his mouth, holding it gently against his lips as he closed his eyes.

Hearing humming from around her, Clarisse slowly opened her eyes and glanced around the room before looking at her husband holding her hand against his mouth. "Joseph?" She said quietly and watched as he opened his eyes to look at her.


	61. Chapter 61

_Hey everyone, to all those reading and leaving reviews on this story, thank you :) I really really appreciate it._

 _Here's the next chapter for you all :)_

* * *

 **Tuesday 8th July 2008.**

Walking back into Clarisse's hospital room after speaking to her doctor, Joseph stood by the bed and looked over at Clarisse sitting in the armchair by the window for a moment before looking down at the overnight bag on the bed. Today was their third wedding anniversary, but instead of celebrating and relaxing on the beach in Italy with Gino and Elly like they had originally planned, they were all still in Genovia, trying to come to terms with the attack at the house on Saturday.

"I have your medication and discharge papers from the doctor, so we can leave when we are ready." He said while putting them both in the bag and zipped it up.

"Alright," Clarisse answered and slowly stood to her feet before turning to him. "I have been thinking while you were gone."

"Oh yeah, what about?" He asked while looking back over at her as she folded her arms loosely.

"If we could go and stay at the palace, because I don't think I can return to the house, not yet," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Of course we can and I completely understand that," he said softly and walked over to stand in front of her, "Mia has said that we can stay at the palace if we wanted."

"Thank you," Clarisse said and nodded slightly, "even though I know that he's been locked up, I would feel a lot safer there."

"Then that's where we will go once we leave here," he said softly and put his hand up onto the top of her arm, only to watch her step away as she unfolded her arms. "Sorry, I..."

"No, I'm sorry," Clarisse said, interrupting him as she shook her head slightly, "it's just... I can't..."

"I know and it's okay," he said sadly and watched her a moment as she looked down and closed her eyes, "shall we go, if you're ready?"

"Yes, please let's go," Clarisse said and opened her eyes to look back up at him before watching as her husband turned back to the bed to grab her overnight bag. She wanted so much for him to touch her, to feel his arms around her, where she felt safe, but since Saturday night she couldn't bare the thought. Peter had told her before he attacked her that he could make her never want to be with her husband ever again, and even though Laura had walked in, interrupting Peters attack, his words were a chilling reminder of what happened before her soon to be daughter in law walked in.

* * *

Pulling up outside the palace stairway a short drive later, Joseph shut of the engine and turned to Clarisse as she took a deep breath and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Well here we are," he said softly.

"Yep," she replied and nodded while looking at the palace a moment before turning her head to look at her husband. "I will need a few bits from home."

"That's fine, once you're settled I can go and fetch them," he said while watching her look back at the palace. "You can write me a list."

Looking back at him, she nodded. "Okay."

"Come on, let's get you inside shall we," he said softly and they both climbed from the car. Closing his door, he grabbed her bag from the backseat before walking around to her waiting for him by the stairway.

Walking silently up the stairs and through the main doors together, Joseph's heart ached. He didn't yet know the full details of what had happened, or what Laura had actually seen, and if he was honest he wasn't even sure he wanted to know, but he'd seen the impact it had left on his once bubbly wife, seen the hurt in her eyes and that alone was enough for him to want to kill the man responsible.

"Hello grandma," Mia said as she emerged from her office with Charlotte and walked over to her, embracing her in a hug.

"Hello darling," Clarisse said and closed her eyes as Mia smoothed her hand up and down her back, "I hope you don't mind us coming to stay?"

"Of course not, you can both stay for as long as you need. You know that," Mia replied as she pulled her head back to look into her grandmothers eyes, "your suite has been set up ready for you."

"Thank you," Clarisse replied as they stepped apart, "I think I am going to go up and have a lay down."

"Of course," Mia nodded.

"Would you like me to arrange tea to be brought up for you?" Charlotte asked as they all looked at her.

"Yes please, Charlotte," Clarisse nodded, "thank you."

"It's no trouble at all," Charlotte said and looked at Mia, "I will be right back."

"Sure, take your time," Mia said and watched as Charlotte walked away to arrange tea for Clarisse and Joseph to be sent to their suite, before Mia looked back at her grandmother. "If you need anything, please let me know?"

"Thanks, darling," Clarisse said.

"It's okay," Mia said and watched as her grandmother and grandpa began to walk up the stairs. Letting out a sigh, she returned to her office and pushed up the door behind her.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Sitting at the table in their suite, Joseph stared down at his and Clarisse's now cold cups of tea. Clarisse hadn't wanted hers in the end, she had made the list of items for Joseph to fetch for her from the house and went in to the bedroom to lay down. He had wanted to sit in with her, until she had fallen to sleep but she refused, told him to go back to the house, but not wanting to leave her, he had called Bethany, who was still staying at the house, instead to ask her if she could bring the items Clarisse needed. But now as he sat alone with his thoughts his mind kept going back to what happened Saturday night, growing more and more angry with each passing minute.

Hearing a knock on their suite door moments later, Joseph stood up from the table and made his way over to answer it and finding Bethany stood with the bag of items he had requested for Clarisse he stepped back to let her in.

"Thank you," he said and closed the door.

"Don't mention it," Bethany said as she put the bag down and turned to him, "how is she?"

"Sleeping, well laying down at least," he said sadly as Bethany stepped closer and hugged him. "I wanted to sit in with her but she wanted to be alone."

"She will do, but she will get there. Just give her time," Bethany said softly as she stepped back and looked up at him as he nodded. "And how are you holding up?"

"Oh I'm alright, trying to remain strong," he said while slipping his hands in his pants pockets.

"Bethany, I thought I heard your voice," Clarisse said from the bedroom doorway and watched as she and Joseph turned their heads to look over at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I brought the items over that you needed," she said and looked down at the bag while gesturing to it before looking back up at her, "I also included a few other little bits for you just in case."

"Thanks," she said and looked at Joseph, "but I thought you were going to get them?"

"I was," he nodded, "but I didn't want to leave you."

"Honestly, I didn't mind," Bethany said as they both looked back at her, "I was coming over to see how you were anyway so I was happy to help."

"That's not the point," Clarisse said while averting her gaze to Joseph.

"I didn't want to leave you, just in case you needed me," he said and shook his head as Clarisse looked down at the floor, "there's nothing wrong with that."

"Gino and Elly send their love," Bethany said after a moments silence and watched as they both looked up at her, "they asked, when you are feeling up to it, to let them know when they can come and see you."

"Okay," Clarisse said and looked towards the door as someone knocked on it.

Turning, Joseph reached his arm out and opened the door to find Mia stood there. "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to rest grandma, but there are a couple police officers here that would like to talk to you about what happened, if you are feeling up to it."

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and watched as Joseph stepped closer to her. "I knew it was a matter of time before they needed to speak to me."

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Joseph asked.

"No, I would rather you didn't," she said with a shake of her head and looked towards Bethany, "will you stay with me?"

"Uh," she said and looked towards Joseph, who gave her a small nod to go ahead. "Sure," she said and looked back at Clarisse, "if that's what you want?"

"It is," Clarisse nodded and looked back at her granddaughter, "where are they now?"

"They are downstairs in the foyer, I told them to wait there until I had spoke to you first," Mia replied.

"Okay, can you send them up here?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course," Mia nodded and looked towards Joseph before walking away from the doorway.

"Well I'll go and let you talk to the officers," he said while looking back at Clarisse, "I'll be in the library if you need me," he added while looking towards Bethany who acknowledged him with a nod.

 _ **Early Afternoon.**_

Standing in the library doorway, Mia watched her grandpa a moment as he sat with his elbows resting on the table in front of him and his hands clasped together up in front of his face before slowly walking over to stand beside him.

"Grandpa?" She said softly and watched as he looked up at her in surprise.

And seeing that she had a box of tissues in her hand and was offering him one, he nodded. "Thanks," he said and took one.

"That's alright," she said, placing the box down on the table before moving to sit opposite him. "Sorry it's taken me so long to come and check on you, I had a few bits to sort out. You know how it is."

"Yeah, I do," he nodded and looked at her, "but you didn't need to come and check on me, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked while turning her head slightly to the side, just like her grandmother and uncle do.

"Oh, I don't know," he shrugged while looking down at his hands as he held the tissue in them on the table, "I am trying my hardest to remain strong, and I completely understand why she didn't want me to stay with her while she talks to the officers, but I am just finding it hard."

"I know you are, but I guess she just wanted to spare you the details from what happened?" Mia asked and watched as he nodded.

"Yes, I know she is. She's trying to protect me, I get that I really do and if I'm honest I'm not even sure I want to know what actually happened behind that door. I already want to kill that piece of -"

"Grandpa!" Mia exclaimed in surprise at what he was about to say.

"Sorry," he said with a shake of his head and looked back down at his hands.

"It's alright, I know how much it's making you angry, I can see it in your eyes and you have every right to be after what's happened," she said and reached her hand across the table to place on top of his.

"What I don't get though is why she let him in the house for in the first place," he said and looked back up at Mia. "We've had suspicions that it was Peter stalking her for sometime, but when he came around that evening.. why did she let him in? I just don't understand."

"I didn't want to let him in," Clarisse said from the doorway where she stood with Bethany and watched as both Mia and Joseph looked over at her. "But if I hadn't off then we would never had been able to prove that he had actually been there that night. Had I known when I answered the door to him what was going to happen just minutes later then I would never had let him in. I regret that decision, just like I regret not letting Laura go and get you to get the door instead but you of all people should have known that!"

"You're right I should have known, I'm sorry," he said while standing to his feet and began to walk over to her when she put her hand up to stop him.

"No!" She snapped and watched him a moment before turning to walk out of the library.

"Clarisse, wait," Joseph said, hurrying across the library after her.

"Grandpa wait," Mia exclaimed and stood up as he stopped at the door and turned back to her, "let me go and talk to her, please?"

Looking from Mia to Bethany standing beside him, he found himself nodding. "Alright," he said and looked back at Mia as Bethany put her hand up onto his arm and smoothed it up and down.

"Thank you," Mia said and hurried out of the library after her grandmother.

"You have done the right thing," Bethany said softly and embraced him in a hug.

"I don't feel like I have," he said quietly and closed his eyes.

 ** _Late Afternoon._**

Slipping his hands in his pants pockets, Joseph moved across their suite at the palace and stood by the french doors, looking out at the view for a moment or two when the door suddenly opened. Taking a deep breath he turned to see Clarisse stood with her hand still on the handle, looking over at him.

"Can we talk?" She asked and closed the door behind her.

"Of course we can," he nodded as she turned back to him.

"Please come and sit down with me," she said, gesturing towards the settee as she walked over to it. Sitting down, she looked up at Joseph as he walked around to her and sat down beside her. "Firstly, I want to say how sorry I am for the way I have been treating you since all this happened. Mia explained how hurt you are feeling, and yes I knew already, don't get me wrong, but I have been shutting everything out this last few days, even your feelings."

"That's understandable, and you know you don't need to say sorry to me," he said and looked up to study her face as her gaze remained downwards.

"I do," she nodded and finally looked up at him. "You're my husband and I have been treating you badly when all you have been doing is being, well trying to be there for me but I have just been pushing you away and that was wrong of me."

"I love you so so much Clarisse, but again you don't need to apologise because no matter how many times you push me away I will always be there for you when you need me," Joseph said softly as Clarisse reached out to take his hand, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know and that's one of the things I love about you," she nodded and closed her eyes as they filled with tears. Trying to compose herself, she continued. "I'm also sorry I didn't allow you to come in with me when I talked to the officers, but Mia was right. I wanted to protect you from the details and I know that I haven't said much about what happened, but that's because I'm not ready to talk about that with you yet."

"I completely understand that too," he nodded slightly and looked down at their hands, "if you want to tell me when you're ready then you can, but I'm not going to push you in to telling me. It's your decision."

"I know you won't, and I appreciate that," Clarisse nodded and watched as he looked back up at her. "I love you, you know?"

"I know you do," he nodded, "I love you too. And even though it's not much in a way of celebrating, but happy anniversary."

"I know but happy anniversary to you too," Clarisse nodded before moving to lay down on the settee and rested her head in Joseph's lap as he rested back in his seat, "so much for relaxing on the beach."

"I know, but when you are feeling up to it we can reschedule the trip," he said while putting his hand up to brush her hair back as she closed her eyes.

"That would be nice," she said softly as he continued to brush her hair back.

"Yeah, it would be," he agreed and they fell silent.

"You just need to be patient with me," Clarisse said softly a moment later as Joseph looked down at her.

 _ **Later.**_

Hearing a knocking sound, Joseph opened his eyes and lifted his head from the back cushion to look over at the suite door a moment, unsure if he had heard it or if he had dreamt it, before looking down to find Clarisse had fallen asleep on the settee with her head still in his lap. Realising he had fallen to sleep too, he was just about to put his head back on the cushion when he heard another knock, this time he knew it wasn't a dream.

"Is that someone knocking on the door?" Clarisse asked sleepily as she slowly sat up and looked at Joseph.

"Yes, it is," he nodded and stood to his feet. "I have no idea how long they were knocking for though as I fell asleep too."

"Oh," Clarisse said and watched as he opened the door to find Mia stood with two police officers. "What's going on?" She asked while standing to her feet.

"These officers need to speak with grandpa," Mia said.

"Mr Elizondo?" One of the officers asked Joseph as Mia walked in the room and stood beside her grandmother.

"Yes that's me," Joseph nodded and looked back at Mia as she wrapped her arm around Clarisse's shoulders.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked, puzzled at what was happening as Joseph looked back at the officers.

"We need you to come down to the station with us for questioning regarding recent events involving Mrs Elizondo," said the other officer.

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed in surprise and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Wait, you don't think that my grandpa is responsible for what happened, do you?" Mia exclaimed. "You already have the man responsible in police custody!"


End file.
